Conexion Sagrada y El libro de Crystal
by Ankatsuforov003
Summary: Todos están destinados por herencia divina a participar de la creación de manera directa o indirecta, y no existe ningún ser por mas inferior que parezca o que exprese su divinidad en apariencia arbitraria, que no posea la cualidad de manifestar su misión. Nota: Contiene yaoi, principalmente ShinxZamasu . No he podido agregar mas personajes de los que me permiten pero habrán mas.
1. Destino

Buenas tardes, hoy y después de no mucho tiempo traigo el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de "conexión Sagrada" y espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado como el fanfic anterior.

Esta historia habla más sobre el Shin-jin, su origen, sus misterios y sus constantes enfrentamientos con el Makaioshin. Además se entenderá mucho mejor todo lo que no haya sido comprendido a lo largo de la historia anterior.

Gracias a una estimada lectora se conocerá más sobre Zamasu, quien es, que es, y que lo llevó a transformarse en lo que es o fue actualmente. Recuerdo que comencé a escribir esta segunda parte, antes de finalizar el capitulo 20 del primer fanfic, trataba de explicar un poco mejor la situación de Zamasu, y después una querida lectora me sugirió hacer algo parecido como con Shin y reconozco que fue una idea genial porque así pude empezar acomodar este rompe cabezas que invente. Entendí que la mejor manera de acomodar esta historia era empezar por conocer a Zamasu, quien por así decirlo ha quedado con muchos misterios y un pasado desconocido que aún está sin resolver, y el, al igual que Shin son los protagonistas de esta ocurrencia.

En esta segunda parte, también se verá la inquietud que comenzará a movilizar a los Kaioshines y dioses destructores porque ellos tendrán un papel muy importante, así también como lo tendrán los ángeles y hasta el mismísimo creador Zeno sama.

Me tome el atrevimiento de ponerles nombres a los Kaioshines que utilizo en la historia como por ejemplo (el sagrado supremo del planeta kai-shin)

Son personajes que no están en la serie pero que invente para poder escribir este delirio mío Jajaja

También verán otros nombres con los cual identifico lugares y que se verán a lo largo de la historia. Todos ellos son de procedencia japonesa y abreviados por mi, es decir, que si no encaja la abreviación con la palabra japonés es porque la escritora no sabia que más inventar o porque no encontró la abreviación real jajajaja

Dirigido a toda aquellos que no conocieron la primera parte de la historia: Está es la continuación de conexión Sagrada, y para comprender mejor esta historia que a su vez trae una leyenda es necesario tener en cuenta los capítulos del fanfic anterior.

Quisiera recordar que esta historia es yaoi, y sé que en la anterior no se ha visto de ello, pero en esta si se verá, aunque eso no me preocupa realmente porque en lo que a mi respecta el amor no lleva géneros, pero también debo advertir que tendrá capítulos en los que serán bastante fuertes y solo espero no herir la sensibilidad de nadie ya que no es mi intención hacerlo.

La mejor forma de entender este desvarío es mirar con los ojos del corazón.

Este es un capitulo denso para quienes desean saber mucho más de los personajes principales, pero les aseguro que vale la pena leer cada línea porque en ella hay palabras claves para comprender mucho mejor los siguientes capítulos.

Una vez mas gracias a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer. Tengas Buenos días

Conexión Sagrada y El libro de Crystal

Capítulo 1

Destino

Aquellos días en el planeta kai-shin habían cambiado. Para Koro, un Shin-jin nacido hace más de 10 mil años, la tierra no era diferente, mejor o peor… y pese a que sabía cual era su origen (kaiju) nunca dejó de buscar información de los Shin-jin en sus propios libros escritos por los más antiguos. Sabía que los Shin-jins no eran los únicos poseedores de su historia y que desde los tiempos remotos los elfos habían escrito varias cosas sobre ellos, sin embargo todo eso parecía ser un cuento porque jamás se había encontrado algo escrito por estos, solo había unas cuantas hojas viejas en la que alguno que otro shinjin se había encargado de escribir.

Cuenta la vieja leyenda que en aquellos tiempos cuando el primer Shin-jin cayó del árbol sagrado, fueron los elfos quienes lo recibieron y cuidaron de el hasta que tuviera la capacidad para valerse por si mismo. Pero Koro, que era un Shin-jin escéptico, sin la necesidad aferrarse a ninguna creencia, se preguntaba cómo era posible que naciera de un gigantesco árbol; un manzano, y que además daba un fruto lo suficientemente grande para que allí entrase un ser vivo de 42 centímetros o más… o tal vez menos. Y esas no eran todas las dudas de Koro el jardinero, además el hombre estaba obsesionado con buscar información de los elfos, porque si estos cuidaron del primer shinjin existente entonces también sabían sobre el misterio que escondía el árbol.

Lastima que ese primer hombre que piso el planeta ya no existía… pensaba el jardinero Koro, porque de ser así todas sus dudas serían aclaradas… aunque tal vez no, porque lo más seguro es que otra nueva duda lo invadiría. El deseo por tener conocimiento había llevado a Koro a pasar horas y horas leyendo mientras regaba el jardín, había robado libros que no le eran permitidos para poder saber un poco más de su procedencia, o descendencia ¡Lo que fuera! No obstante, allí no había más de lo que sabía.

A pocos metros donde terminaban los Surcos de Rosales, se encontraba la enorme muralla que separaba la zona habitada del bosque de Jikan, lugar que estaba totalmente deshabitado y prohibido desde tiempo casi indefinidos; era tanto el tiempo, que las versiones de porque NO se podía pasar habían sido distorsionadas por las añejas lenguas. El bosque Jikan era la única incógnita que jamás podría resolver por si mismo y a través de su propia experiencia, no existía historia de aquel bosque que no sonará tenebrosa o sangrienta, y pese a que solo era una leyenda, como la de los elfos, Koro no se atrevía a entrar allí y sus compañeros tampoco…por eso dejo a un lado la loca idea de cruzar la muralla, ahora solo era una muralla.

…

En el planeta kai-shin la primavera se había asomado mucho antes de lo indicado en el calendario Shin-jin. los primero brotes se veían en cada arbusto, en cada planta, incluso los árboles que rodeaban el castillo por allí a lo lejos tenían un inmenso deseo de florecer; casi desesperado.

Cualquiera diría que el jardinero Koro tendría mucho trabajo por hacer, no obstante, en primer lugar se encontraban los rosales que un antiguo Shin-jin había creado. Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Nichi, y se decía que este fue el creador de varias especies de plantas que hoy abundaban en el universo. Fue un gran hombre, pensaba Koro cada vez que regaba alguna de sus majestuosas creaciones. En ciertas ocasiones el jardinero pensaba:

-¿algún día creare algo tan maravillosos como para que mi nombre sea inmortalizado y luego me recuerden en cada planta o árbol? -.

Pero luego pensaba que tal vez ese pensamiento era demasiado egocéntrico para el, un hombrecito que solo buscaba pasar desapercibido… sin embargo, koro tenía sueños más grandes que crear una planta y ser reconocido por una bola de Shin-jins, su sueño era tan grande e irreal como los elfos y los duendes. Este sueño era tan grande que solo podía ser visualizado con los ojos de la mente en un profundo sueño despierto, porque ni siquiera podía soñar dormido…. Eso era cosa de los mortales, como también era cosa de los mortales reproducirse, tener hijos, descendientes…

Allí, se remontaba el sueño del jardinero Koro; ser un padre, tener un hijo, darle valores y ser importante por ello… por eso era un sueño imposible, tan imposible como conocer al creador del árbol Sagrado, o conocer que había del otro lado de la muralla… de todas formas, nada era más importante para Koro que ser un padre, y fue por eso que en cada atardecer cuando terminaban sus labores el hombre visitaba el gigantesco árbol Kaiju y oraba a este para que le concediera un niño o una niña… daba igual el género siempre y cuando fuera un hijo de el.

Su sueño, era el responsable de que fuera considerado como un loco por el resto de su raza, ese sueño de tener un hijo lo había llevado a aislarse del resto, porque era mejor conservar su deseo que ser aceptado. Por eso no desistía y hoy sería un día más en el que tomaría asiento frente al árbol y le conversaría.

Mientras caminaba no podía evita pensar que si el árbol le concediera un hijo ¿Cómo lo llamaría?

Su nombre era Koro porque sus compañero decían que tenía un gran corazón, y el nombre Koro en su idioma era una abreviación de corazón… en fin… Si el árbol le concediera su deseo tendría que pensar en un buen nombre, aunque tal vez recibiría un nombre cuando fuera mayor…quien sabe… los Shin-jin tampoco utilizaban nombres, a excepción de unos pocos.

Cuando vio que había llegado frente al árbol Kai-ju ya habían pasado varios segundos… 25 quizás, pero… de todas formas, antes de que pensara en algo, en sus ojos se reflejaron la veloz caída de un fruto.

La caída de esa manzana roja había sido amortiguada por las hojas secas que yacían en los alrededores del árbol. Los ojos del jardinero no podían salir de su asombro y mucho menos dejar de pensar que "eso" era el fruto de todas sus plegarias y las horas de ayuno que había soportado durante casi un año seguro de que ese era su niño o niña, y quien le dijera lo contrario estaría despreciando y blasfemando hacia la voluntad se kaiju.

El hombre tomó la manzana para contemplarla más de cerca, estaba embelesado con aquel brillo en el cual podía verse reflejado. Era la manzana más roja que jamás había visto, o quizás exageraba… pero sus ojos lo veían así.

Rebozado de alegría y felicidad, koro agradeció de rodillas frente al árbol por tan gratificante bendición.

Desde ese preciso instante, el verdoso jardinero de abundante barba y considerable sobrepeso, pudo llegar a creer en algo, la magia, y su imprescindible forma de actuar. Quien quiera podía llamarlo milagro o tal vez casualidad, pero para el, todo era producto de haber sido escuchado por la infinita energía de su creación.

Aún faltaba para que el pequeño rompiera la cáscara, y probablemente tardaría un par de horas mas, o quizás días, así que Koro, pensó que lo mejor seria llevarlo a su habitación y evitar que el niño conociera el frescor primaveral del anochecer.

El hombre corrió todo lo que pudo por el apedreado camino que lo conducía al templo, cargando su enorme peso sumado a lo kilos de aquella manzana. Se encontraba excitado, ansioso, nervios y eufórico, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que todo ese revuelo de sentimientos se manifestaban al saber que alguien podría quitarle al niño. Y es que este no era tonto, y sabía que más allá de que el niño fuera producto de su deseo el resto de los habitantes no pensaría lo mismo, más bien, este sería un shinjin del montón que seguramente debería tomar todo el conocimiento posible si quería ser algo en la vida… un dios creador por ejemplo.

Un antiguo Kaioshin, viejo, y que seguramente ya le había dado de comer a 24 millones de gusanos, solía decir:

-Ten cuidado con lo piensas y como lo piensas, tu eres parte de este universo, eres parte de su mente y su inocencia no tiene lugar para el sentido del humor-. -Si le das importancia a ese pensamiento lo convertirás en una energía tan intensa que acabarás por traerlo a la realidad-

Lo más seguro es que ese kaioshin era el viejo más brillante del planeta, y el conocedor del gran chiste cósmico. Ahora podría decir que tenia razón, porque sus pensamientos sólo iban directo a no ser descubierto y si había algo peor que ser descubierto, era ser descubierto por el sagrado Kaioshin.

El Kaio de exuberante peso y enormes anteojos noto la cercanía del jardinero, e inevitablemente también pudo visualizar la manzana que traía cargando entre sus brazos. No podía evitar sonreír al ver que nuevamente habían sido bendecidos por la gracia de kaiju y tampoco podía faltar su agraciado comentario:

-¡Oh! Que alegría-. -debemos llevarlo a la sala de control-.

Pero Koro desde el inicio no estaba de acuerdo, tampoco había reparado en saludar al superior. Sus ojos disparaban fugaces miradas inconscientes en el intento de querer huir y el sudor en su frente lo dejaba expuesto a que el gordo hiciera lo que más temía, de cualquier forma su padecer no iba a callar sus palabras y con toda su visible alteración respondió:

-Verá sagrado kaio-. -Este fruto me fue concedido gracias a mis oraciones-

El sagrado kaio o el también llamado kaio Ima, frunció el ceño confundido y en su boca se dibujo una leve mueca parecido a una sonrisa. No es que fuera chistoso lo que el jardinero decía, pero ya había oído acerca de ese sueño por parte del hombre, y lo que nunca imagino es que su locura ahora quedará tan expuesta como para asegurar que ese niñito era su hijo. Tal vez el hombre lo odiaría de por vida cuando terminase de escucharlo, pero estaba dentro de su protocolo decir esas palabras:

-Lo siento Koro-. -No es posible que el árbol le haya concedido un hijo-. -Nosotros los Shin-jins no tenemos hijos y nuestro único padre es el celestial kaiju-.

-¡Oh! Pero lo que usted no sabe es que kaiju puede escuchar-. -¡Está vivo! El respira, escucha, siente-. -¡Es un milagro!-. Dijo el jardinero eufórico y nervioso.

El sagrado Kaio haciendo un gesto de negación y ya más serio respondió:

-No, no-. -Disculpe Koro pero debe entregarme ese fruto-. -Debemos asegurarnos de que esta en excelente estado de salud y que su energía esta totalmente limpia-.

-¿Limpia? ¡Ja! -. Dijo con una sonrisa aún nerviosa. -Puedo sentir la energía de este pequeño y le aseguro que es sana-. -Mi señor kaiju no me obsequiaría!un niño dañado y mucho menos enfermo-.

Para el sagrado Kaio que carecía de paciencia, la negación del jardinero empezaba a ponerlo incómodo, además el hombre había cambiado repentinamente mostrándose esquivo y azogado, incapaz de comprender que no había tal deseo cumplido y que ese no era su hijo. Temía que el pobre hombre finalmente rompiera el fino velo que separa la locura de la cordura, y que tuviera el desagrado de conocer al primer Shin-jin que rompiese con las leyes de su raza. Su planeta no tenía un lugar específico para los Shin-jin locos, y la locura tampoco era considerada como maldad por lo que sería poco correcto mandarlo al mundo de los demonios… ¿Qué haría ahora? Pensó el hombre antes de cargar su comentario con un tono mucho más duro:

-Bien, pero usted está equivocado y ese niño no es su hijo-. -Entrégueme el fruto y vuelva a su trabajo-.

Koro apretó el fruto en un gesto de tensión y respondió:

-No voy a entregarle a este niño-. -es mío y le daré cobijo en mi habitación-. -Cuando nazca lo llevare a un control para que usted esté más tranquilo y luego vivirá conmigo-. -Creo que tengo derecho a exigir una pequeña casa en la aldea Shakai que está detrás del castillo y de esa forma podré tener privacidad-.

-¡Oh jojo! No-. Respondió el sagrado kaio. -entrégueme el fruto ahora señor-. -No tengo deseos de lidiar con usted o armar un escandalo-. -…además… considero que usted necesita hablar con un viejo supremo que trata la psicología Shinjin y lo mas acertado será que tenga un charla con el-.

Por primera vez el jardinero sintió lo que era la ira, y podía decirse que en sus 10 mil años jamás había experimentado un sentimiento tan irritante y latoso como ese. Nunca estuvo interesado en los rumores que merodeaban por el templo, en los que hablaban de su locura, pero enviarlo a ser tratado por un kaioshin especializado era algo más agresivo. Sin duda, toda la aldea estaría al corriente de aquel loco que deseaba tener un niño… pensó.

Koro estaba nervioso y temeroso de que le arrebataran su pequeño, e incluso en un solo segundo había tenido el tiempo para pensar que si no conservaba al niñito y cuidaba de el este no soportaría su estadía en el universo. El hombre interpretó aquel pequeño y fugaz pensamiento como una visión que le era revelada para que no cediera a entregar al niño ¡claro que no! No quería entregar aquel fruto que había implorando durante tanto tiempo, y ahora también podía visualizar lo lejos que estaba su sueño de ser un auténtico padre…. Quizás estaba obsesionado, pero esa obsesión no le hacía daño a nadie, por el contrario, eran los demás quienes parecían sentirse dañados por el simple hecho de que kaiju le concediera un deseo.

Tal vez todo ese mar de pensamientos fue lo que impulsaba al hombre a correr hacia el único lugar donde jamás pisarán los estúpidos shinjines creyentes de cuentos de hadas. La muralla que separaba el mundo "ideal" del bosque Jikan, y daba igual si moría del otro lado devorado por alguna bestia fantástica o vaya a saber que cosa, pero moriría con sus ideales y la enorme satisfacción de que había luchado por cumplir sus sueños.

No muy lejos, el sagrado supremo comenzaba a gritar en un llamado a los Kaioshines protectores del planeta y por consiguiente sus ayudantes. Koro sabía que muy pronto tendría el desagrado de ser perseguido como un ladrón por sus propios compañeros, quienes estaban a años luz de comprender que no todo era como ellos creían y pensaban y que tal vez la bondad de kaiju era mucho más poderosa que la de sus hijos.

Si fuera un poco más delgado, quizás ya hubiera llegado a aquella muralla, pensó… o tal vez si tuviera las habilidades poderosas de quien lo perseguían ya se encontraría a salvo del otro lado, no obstante, el tiempo para saltar hacia el otro lado no le sería concedido… y pronto se encontró justo en frente de la muralla. La respiración del hombre se detuvo por un segundo al estar justo en frente de la gloriosa salida, y un extraña sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto lo invadió, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde para que pudiera cruzar.

En esa peculiar sensación Koro había quedado suspendido, y no estaba inconsciente como para no notar que ya le habían quitado el fruto de sus manos y que también estaba siendo sostenido por 3 kaioshines o tal vez más… sólo había quedado inmóvil... Sus sueños se habían desvanecido sólo en cuestión de segundos que para el fueron eternos, porque eterna sería la desolación de padecería cada día de su vida al recordar que jamás podría criar a su niño. Lo más seguro es que por haber querido proteger sus ideales sería desterrado como un Makaioshin, ahora sería calificado como malvado cuando en realidad solo estaba profundamente conectado con kaiju y este lo había premiado…

Que cruel que es la vida pensó el hombre angustiado; escuchando muy desde el fondo como el cascarón de la manzana empezaba a quebrarse haciendo el auténtico sonido de una rama seca cuando es partida. En ese lejano murmullo Koro viró hacia el Kaio que sostenía el fruto ahora roto en varios pedazos, y en su cara se dibujaba el gesto de sorpresa de solo notar los pequeñitos dedos verde pálido de aquellos pies que golpearon con fuerza para liberarse, y para cuando quiso descansar de su asombro el bebé había lanzado el primer llanto. En ese glorioso alarido Koro recobró su postura y grito:

-¡Es mi hijo!-. -¡El árbol me lo concedió!-.

Pero aún así no había sido oído por sus compañeros, quienes lo sostenían como si este fuera a escapar o correr desesperado.

Para el sagrado supremo Kaio el hombre había sobrepasado la locura trayéndola consigo a la realidad de todos, y por primera vez en sus miles de años debía tomar la decisión de alejarlo del resto de los habitantes. No sabia con exactitud si aquella locura era contagiosa, pero si lo era, tarde o temprano perjudicaría a toda la masa.

Después de millones y millones de años, se veía obligado a tener que utilizar el antiguo y oscuro hueco donde los Makaioshin eran encerrados. Las mazmorras Itai, un oscuro y espantos lugar plagado de calabozos subterráneos, donde la luz del sol no llegaba a iluminar, donde los gritos morían ahogados haciendo eco por los laberínticos pasillos.

-A las mazmorras…- Dijo el sagrado hombre sonando por demás cabizbajo y preocupado.

Los Kaioshines no opusieron resistencia a las ordenes de su superior, y tampoco lo hizo el jardinero, en aquel momento solo quería mantener la mirada fija en el niñito y llevarlo grabado como un recuerdo. Sus últimas palabras fueron la afirmación de ser el padre del niño y nunca más volvería a decir una sola palabra, su silencio sería tan repugnante como el oscuro y sucio lugar en el cual seria su tumba.

Sin querer, Koro se había inmortalizado y ahora sería reconocido, tal vez no había creado grandes arbustos y árboles coloridos, pero seria el recuerdo eterno de un Shin-jin que enloqueció por haber soñado con ser padre.

…

El regreso de majin boo y el despertar del dios destructor

 **E** n una mañana fría y tal vez la ultima de la temporada de otoño, Kibito dejaba las dos tazas de té en la pequeña mesa rosada del jardín con el propósito de desayunar en compañía del supremo Kaioshin. Esto seria posible si Shin finalmente notase que el oscuro líquido había llegado, pero su sueño era mas profundo que la necesidad de tomar el té, y su cabeza estaba totalmente pegada a la rosada madera.

El asistente intento despertar a Shin pero antes de que lo hiciera ambos lo habían sentido. Era la energía de babidi, y había salido de su oscuro agujero con el solo propósito de despertar a Majin bo.

Así fue como el supremo Shin despertaba bruscamente para comprobar que su peor pesadilla estaba a punto de abrir las profundas heridas del pasado.

Esta vez majin boo despertaría en un planeta llamado tierra, ya que babidi buscaba a los seres humanos que habían derrotado a Cell porque ellos poseían la energía suficiente para que sus planes se llevarán acabo, y así sucedió… Majin boo había despertado.

Para Shin no había sido fácil llegar a los humanos, porque Kibito estaba totalmente negado a que fuera a la tierra, pero aun así lo hizo, pues el asistente no tenía derecho a contradecir a un superior.

Como dios creador de cada forma de vida que habitaba en cada galaxia y sistema solar; su misión era proteger al universo y su objetivo era detener a babidi antes de que despertará a Majin boo, porque a diferencia de Cel que había sido creado por un humano, este era un monstruo creado por la magia oscura de bibidi. Sin embargo y pese a la mejor voluntad del dios creador, su poder no era suficiente para acabar con ese demonio. Entendía que como dios creador estaba lejos de proteger a la tierra si tampoco podía protegerse a sí mismo. La impotencia llevo al joven supremo a sentirse inservible durante todo el tiempo que majin boo había estado con vida.

Las creaciones de los Kaioshines adquirieron más poder que ellos mismos, y Shin en cierta forma estaba agradecido de que así sea. Los humanos Goku y vegeta junto con otras diferentes especies de humanos habían logrado ponerle fin a Majin boo.

La paz reino nuevamente en el universo y el antiguo Kaioshin de quince generaciones atrás había sido liberado de la espada Z, también había sido de gran ayuda, pues este contaba con grandiosas habilidades.

Gracias al viejito, Shin había terminado fusionado con su asistente. Había sido algo inesperado porque tanto el joven supremo como Kibito no tenían idea de que eso sucedería y lo que al principio era divertido, pronto se había tornado aburrido, además de un problema.

Shin Empezaba a necesitar su espacio, si bien Kibito no predominaba en ese nuevo cuerpo, el supremo sentía la necesidad de una individualidad, porque ya no era uno si no dos. Estaba seguro que Kibito sentía lo mismo, y que si tuviera la oportunidad también elegiría volver a ser un individuo. Así fue como Kibitoshin decidió acudir a la ayuda de las esferas del dragón para separarse.

Como algo positivo de parte del joven supremo, podía decirse que había adquirido la experiencia y el conocimiento de un hombre de 10 mil años; todas sus lecturas, sus conocimientos, sus recuerdos y hasta las mañas a la hora de cocinar, y tal vez Kibito había aprendido a plantar tulipanes.

El último año había sido un tanto caótico y esto se remontaba al despertar del dios destructor. Tal vez si hubiera despertado para realizar sus labores estaría bien, pero por el contrario sólo despertó para buscar al super saiyajin dios del que tanto le había hablado el oráculo, ya que según el pez, Bills pelearía con alguien que iba a ponerlo en aprietos… y allí fue gato mañoso a buscar riña, y podría decirse que no destruyó a los terrestres porque era de su conveniencia, pues ¿Dónde encontraría tanta comida deliciosa que lo satisfaga? La existencia de otras especies era indiscutible, sin embargo no había mejor comida que la creada por los terrestres , o al menos eso pensaba Bills.

Tiempo después, el joven Shin junto con el Elder y su asistente, presenciaron el torneo de los hermanos destructores, quienes a raíz de una apuesta entre ellos, se disputaban el cambio de universos (por comida) como si estuvieran hablando de caramelos.

Fue así como Shin comprendió cuando Kibito decía que los humanos eran estúpidos y que en ciertas ocasiones accedían a diversas situaciones sin medir las consecuencias. Pero por otro lado el jovencito sabía muy bien como eran los dioses destructores y si tenían que obligar a los humanos a pelear, lo harían. También comprendía porque Kibito siempre dijo que los dioses destructores utilizaban a los humanos como fichas en su juego y que a ellos no les importaba cuantas especies puedan morir, pero a decir verdad Shin no estaba muy interesado en las jugarretas de los dioses destructores, y en los últimos años su corazón se había vuelto más y más inquieto.

…

El rincón del éste

En los últimos días, en la región del éste, donde nacía una gran cascada, se encontraba el supremo Shin sentado en una roca. Había elegido ese lugar porque era solitario, sin otra forma de vida parlante que pudiera interrumpir sus pensamientos. No es que le desagrade la compañía, pero en los últimos tiempo y desde que el anciano maestro de 15 generaciones había hecho aparición, no había podido pensar con claridad.

Era un hombre bueno y amable, pero terco, algo irascible también, y esto de alguna manera llegaba a molestar al joven supremo quien estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo con su asistente. Para Kibito tampoco había sido sencillo llevarse bien con el Elder, porque este trataba a Shin como un niño tonto que no entendía nada. Era cierto que el joven carecía de información, pero también era cierto que era solo un joven y que como Kaioshin aún debía aprender muchas cosas.

Parecía que solo Kibito era capaz de entender lo que le sucedía, y esto no era ninguna novedad, porque al haber estado fusionados el hombre mayor tuvo la oportunidad de saber cómo llegaba a pensar en varias ocasiones…

De vez en cuando el joven Shin suspiraba de cansancio, su mente era un caos al igual que su corazón, y aunque desconocía el porque de esa inquietud no dejaba de pensar que tal vez algo le estaba faltando o que algo estaba olvidando, pero lo peor era que tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño. Había intentado hablar con su asistente pero este parecía estar mas cerrado que el culo de un muñeco.

-Kibito, creo que sufro depresión-

Comentó el jovencito una vez, que como respuesta sólo obtuvo un: -Mira hacia dentro-

¡Que mierda! Menuda respuesta para un muchachito de 1009 años que estaba completamente perdido y no precisamente perdido en forma física. Se suponía que Kibito tenía que darle cobijo y sin embargo el hombre hasta había dejado de mimarlo por así decirlo, porque ya no intentaba hacer que este fuera por el camino más fácil o al menos le decía "cuidado" ¡Nono!. El hombre había cambiado considerablemente con Shin. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos último 9 años, y el también lo había hecho; para bien o para mal, y tal vez su mayor problema era la resistencia al cambió.

Volvía a suspirar cansado de solo pensar que ni siquiera alcanzaba a entenderse, y así era como dejaba de escribir en su cuaderno. Para eso había ido hasta la cascada, no sólo para estar consigo sino para escribir todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor como lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria.

De un solo movimiento con su mano derecha hizo desaparecer el cuaderno y fue entonces cuando vio una especie de luz blanca bajar hasta adentrarse en la cascada. Tal vez pensaría que estaba loco, pero había visto algo extraño, tampoco que es no estuviera acostumbrado a ver cosas extrañas… y ahora que se lo pensaba mejor ¿Desde cuando una luz era mas extraña que un gnomo creador de universos?... pero ese era otro tema.

Estaba decidido a ir en aquella dirección y para ello tendría que bajar de las rocas, estaba de más decir que podría haber volado pero Shin al parecer adoraba las aventuras así que sólo bajo con cuidado hasta tocar el cristalino río en el que podía verse con claridad las preciosas y coloridas piedras gastadas por la corriente.

Jamás había ido en aquella dirección, pero si había pasado horas mirando la cascada, esta le inspiraba tranquilidad, no obstante, desconocía totalmente que detrás de esa cascada se escondía una oscura cueva. Con su mirada extraña y algo dudosa decidió mojarse un poco y entrar en ella. Era una cueva húmeda, con pequeñas grietas de donde caían algunas gotas de agua provenientes del río, y gracias a la luz que todavía podía colarse por la caída de agua pudo visualizar que no se encontraba sólo.

Una enorme bandada de aves azules había allí, y se atrevía a pensar que allí dentro había más de una bandada… tal vez. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquella majestuosidad sin poder evitar dejar escapar un susurro para si:

-Aquí es donde estaban…-.

Allí es donde de encontraban las aves que años atrás habían huido de su jardín, en pequeños nidos que habían construido en los huecos de aquellas paredes mojadas. Recordó entonces, aquel episodio de tantos años atrás cuando esas aves aparecieron muertas junto con sus tulipanes. El temor de encontrase nuevamente con la escena de un jardín estropeado con aves muertas se llevó su voluntad de volver a plantar algo y darle color al sagrado planeta.

La bandada de Dacnis Azul parecían observar al supremo Shin, quien aún se mantenía inmóvil por el miedo a que en un solo movimiento estas terminarán por huir de su escondite. Era raro verlas a todas allí reunidas y no por estar juntas precisamente, si no porque esas aves solían buscar zonas arboladas y no la oscuridad y humedad de una cueva.

Para Shin, lo mejor seria abandonar el hogar que estas habían construido, quien sabe el motivo por el cual estaban allí pero lo mas seguro es que estaban protegiéndose ya que de otra forma no andarían escondidas. Hizo varios pasos hacia tras con cautela e intentado dirigirse a la salida, fue entonces que notó como una de las aves; tal vez la más adulta de aquel grupo volaba en descenso en dirección de un objeto que no podía llegar a visualizar. A diferencia de las otras, este bello ejemplar parecía no temer al supremo del éste, ya que ni bien se había posado sobre el objeto comenzó a recitar un agudo silbido típico de ella.

Una especie de alegría brotó desde adentro del muchacho, porque casi había olvidado la forma en que solían cantar bajo el árbol de su jardín, pero lo importante era que esta parecía llamarlo y a decir verdad el joven supremo no sabia si avanzar o retroceder.

Dio una mirada al resto de las aves mientras se decidía a avanzar sólo un paso, si luego de aquel movimiento estas no salían alocadas de aquella cueva entonces caminaría hasta llegar al objeto. Sus pasos eran cortos y pausados, sonando lo más silencioso posible ¿Podía ser más silencioso? Pensó, pues claro, y fue por eso que se quitó las botas antes de continuar. Seguramente cuando el Elder lo viera con su elegante traje mojado, sucio y ahora sin calzados, le diría que es un muchachito tarado e inconsciente… ¡Pero que importaba! Ya estaba a escasos centímetros del ave y del objeto.

De un solo salto, el Dacnis abandono el lugar quedando a un lado de eso que aún era desconocido para Shin, el ave torció su cabeza varias veces para después dar algunos picotazos al objeto, el cual sonaba como a madera, hueca tal vez porque podía escuchar el eco dentro de eso, y como todo parecía una invitación a que tomara aquello, sin pensarlo mucho más así lo hizo. Era una pequeña caja de madera, blanca, con algunos detalles dorados y al costado tenía una pequeña cuerda.

El bullicio de las aves logró exaltar al joven supremo, que cubría su cabeza al ver como estas huían hacia la salida para poco después quedarse completamente solo. Salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo con la caja en sus manos, dejando atrás también la cascada para volver cerca del templo.

A lo lejos, el anciano de 15 generaciones tomaba el té como cada tarde mientras Kibito observaba desde lejos a su superior. Había notado que el supremo estaba desaparecido desde hacía rato y supuso que tal vez el jovencito buscaba estar solo, por eso ni siquiera se atrevió a molestarlo, aunque no le faltaban ganas, porque Shin desde hacía tiempo había cambiado mucho…

Conocía a Shin como la palma de su mano, ya no tenía dudas, si antes pensó que lo conocía; esa fusión sólo sirvió para comprobar cuanto. Tal vez, algo más vio en ese jovencito, la sensación que sintió cuando pertenecían a un solo cuerpo aún estaba allí con el, la energía con la que estuvo complementado no era cualquier energía, esta era fuerte, potente, arrasadora, aquella energía lo había penetrado como una enorme ola que rompe en casi en la orilla del mar . Shin ahora, pasaba a ser mucho más importante ¡y si es que podía ser más importante para ese hombre!

Un sabor desconocido pero al mismo tiempo familiar había quedado en Kibito, y también había entendido que Shin tal vez no pertenecía a este mundo… esa energía era mucho más alta que la de cualquier otro ser vivo, esa energía podía sincronizar perfectamente con el todo si así lo quisiera. Aún así, estaba seguro de que Shin no lo sabía, el, ni siquiera tenía idea de quien era, que era o que hacía aquí. Esas eran las razones por las que el hombre mayor callaba cuando el supremo decía estar depresivo, pues no sabia por donde empezar para solucionar algo que el mismo podía resolver mirando hacia adentro, porque sentía que no había palabras para explicarle lo que alguna vez vio y sintió en esa fusión.

Pero Kibito no se había quedado con los brazos cruzados, y la intención de ayudar a su superior eran desesperadas, tanto así que en los tiempos actuales solía desaparecer en las mañanas buscando a alguien que pudiera hablarle de asuntos "esotéricos" por así decirlo o algún tema conocido sobre seres de otros planos… así y con esos ojos era como Kibito empezó a ver a Shin.

-Mmm… Es como un niño-.-Mira como trae el atuendo- dijo el supremo anciano.

Kibito hizo una leve sonrisa y respondió:

-Aún es muy joven…-.

-¡Ah! Yo a su edad solía estudiar y este muchachito es un perezoso, escribir no le dará conocimiento-.

Sin embargo, tal vez Shin obtenía conocimiento a través de su propia experiencia, el joven era una especie de escéptico cuando se trataba de creer en algo que no había visto u oído ¡Mejor dicho! Todo lo que sus sentidos le permitiesen experimentar. De todos modos eso no lo hacía un perezoso.

Cuando Shin ya estaba próximo a llegar, el anciano pregunto:

-Esa ropa estropeada debe tener un motivo para quedar así-.

-Es que encontré esto dentro de la cascada-. Dijo el joven

-¿Dentro de la cascada?-. Respondió Kibito confuso. -No recuerdo una cueva allí-.

-Yo tampoco-.-Pero no importa porque allí adentro encontré esto-. Respondió estirando sus manos hacia Kibito.

El hombre tomó la caja al instante para revisarla, volteándola varias veces de un lado al otro y recorriendo cada punta hasta llegar a la cuerda. -Es una caja musical, tal vez de algún antepasado- término diciendo.

El Elder saco de sus manos unos pequeños anteojos y se los colocó rápidamente para luego hablar:

-Déjame ver eso-.

Tomó la caja y repitió la misma acción que Kibito diciendo:

-No recuerdo que los antepasados míos tuvieran algo igual o parecido-.

-Quizás es mas antigua que usted-. Respondió Shin tomando asiento al frente del anciano.

-Es posible-. -Pero debería estar un poco más averiada.-

El Elder giro la cuerda varias veces con la intención de escuchar algún sonido o alguna melodía conocida, y pese a que la pequeña cuerda había comenzado a girar, de la caja no salía ningún sonido.

-Está averiada-. Dijo el anciano rápidamente.

-Si es cierto, tal vez tiene muchos años-.

La mirada del joven Shin quedó suspendida en el objeto mientras Kibito intercambiaba palabras con el anciano. Podía escuchar el murmullo de esos dos, pero mas fuerte era la sensación de sentirse no muy alejado de aquella caja. Rápidamente el joven hablo interrumpido aquellos dos:

-Será un bonito adorno…-. Dijo Shin tomando la caja de las manos del Elder.

Al instante, se levantó de la silla casi a los tropiezos, con las miradas de los dos hombres añejos clavados en su figura, o más bien intentando interpretar esa actitud tan repentina, y como si fuera poco el muchacho salió disparado de la escena con una premura totalmente injustificable. Como si le hubieran dado el regaño de su vida y solo buscará un lugar para esconderse… Era raro el comportamiento del muchachito, y eso sin duda hacia que Kibito tuviera más prisa en ayudar a su superior.

…

Foja cero

Los libros que se encontraban en los estantes más alto, cayeron sobre la cabeza de un jovencito aprendiz que intentaba acomodarlos. Tenían que estar en el orden indicado, tal cual su maestro le había dicho o de otra forma no conseguiría volver a tomarlos prestados; esa era la primera condición, y Zamas como buen aprendiz obediente cumplía con esa tarea. Tampoco es que era algo difícil de realizar, aunque le parecía una tontería acomodarlos ya que si dirigía su vista detrás de él en los siguientes estantes, podía notar con claridad que aquellos libros ni siquiera estaban en orden alfabético.

-Viejo caprichoso- Pensaba cada vez que tenía que acomodar esos libros, pero debía hacerlo porque al fin y al cabo de todo ello podía sacar ventaja.

En el final del pasillo que formaban los largos estantes, se encontraba el anciano Gowasu con una pluma y un tintero, tal vez escribiendo algún tipo de poema, o quien sabe. En varias oportunidades sólo alzaba su vista en dirección a su aprendiz para comprobar que este ponía en orden todas sus reliquias… es decir, sus libros.

Al observarlo, podía notar que Zamasu disfrutaba mucho más de la lectura que de los entrenamientos, y aun así, poseía una fuerza increíble por tratarse de un Shin-jin de fruto común, pero este a veces se negaba a entrenar a base de golpes, y con el tiempo acepto que Zamasu tenía curiosidad por saber o tal vez buscaba distracción… por otro lado, se sentía agradable saber que tenia un alumno inteligente y que además era rápido en cuanto aprendizaje.

El hombre bajo sus anteojos haciendo una leve sonrisa al visualizar que dos o tres libros más caían nuevamente en la cabeza Zamasu, e inevitablemente tampoco paso desapercibida aquella palabrota que escucho a lo lejos:

-Mierda-

Pero no podía ser perfecto, y aunque le había dicho en varias oportunidades que cuidará su vocabulario, Zamasu siempre terminaba por decir alguna barbaridad, como también terminaba por disculparse al menos cuatro o cinco veces y una sexta por si no lo habían escuchado. ¡Pero que más podría pedir! Al fin y al cabo el jovencito hacia todo lo posible para no blasfemar, y prefería eso antes de aventara algún objeto como lo había hecho hacia unos años atrás; dos años si mal no recordaba, pero lo que si recordaba era como su mejor florero volaba por los aires después de discutir sobre el porque no podía dormir en la habitación que tenia ventana.

Y allí es cuando el pobre anciano se ensombrecía al recordar ese episodio, porque si bien Zamas no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en los últimos años, este siempre tenía el leve temor de que de repente le volviera algún recuerdo, y no deseaba eso, de ninguna manera, no después de todo el calvario que había pasado con su aprendiz. Además, el hombre deseaba protegerlo a como de lugar de cualquier cosa que pudiera perjudicarlo.

Zamasu ordenó el ultimo libro en su lugar y rápidamente bajo por las escalerillas hasta tocar el suelo. Tomó unos cuantos libros de los primeros estantes, para luego caminar hasta su maestro esbozando una sonrisa y diciendo:

-Ya termine de ordenar-.- Me llevare estos-.

Gowas dio una fugaz mirada a los libros y respondió sorprendido:

-¡Oh! Leerás alquimia volumen 1-.

-Si-. -Luego se lo regreso-.

-De acuerdo-. -Solo procura no romperlo, ese libro me lo regalo un antiguo supremo antes de morir-. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras su mirada se tornaba algo pensativa. – Aún recuerdo… que el día que me fue concedido me dijo: Debes tener en cuenta 3 palabras antes de leerlo: Lo conocido, lo desconocido y lo incognoscible. Porque de otra forma nunca lo entenderás-.

Zamas volvió a sonreír y respondió:

-Lo tendré en cuenta-.

-claro que si-. Dijo volviendo a su escritura.

Los magníficos ojos grises dieron una fugaz mirada a los inmensos estantes que estaban detrás del escritorio de su maestro. La segunda condición para leer hasta el cansancio, eran no incluir los libros que estaban detrás de su escritorio, por momentos sus pies mostraban un ligero movimiento nervioso golpeando el talón contra el suelo y la mitad de su labio inferior era mordido por sus dientes para detener aquel impulso de sacar sin permiso alguno de esos libros o bien volver a entrar en las constantes preguntas de: ¿Por qué no puedo tocar eso? ¡Cómo si fuera un niño! No era un niño, claro que no, a esas alturas ya era un joven de 1004 años y próximo a cumplir los 1005, pero sus preguntas y su afán por no tener límites eran como las de un crío.

Para el viejo Gowasu todo ese acontecimiento en el cuerpo de su aprendiz no pasaba desapercibido, podía escuchar el talón del pie golpeando levemente el suelo, y hasta podía sentir la desesperación de Zamas por hablar. Hizo una pequeña y apenas leve sonrisa mientras escribía sus últimas líneas y dijo:

-dilo ... -.

Zamasu transformó aquel nerviosismo en un gesto decepcionado, pero que al mismo tiempo resultaba gracioso para el viejo que ya ahora estaba mirándolo de manera burlona.

-¿Por qué no puedo leer aquellos?-.

-Porque era la condición-.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-. Respondió el insistente muchacho.

-Porque estos libros son sagrados-.

El joven mofó mirando en dirección al techo mientras sostenía los libros en sus manos. ¿Libros sagrados? ¿A que juega el mundo? Pensó…

-Solo son libros…- Respondió en un tono entre molesto y angustiado.

-Lo son-. -Y puedo asegurarte que ninguno de estos es tan interesante como lo que tienes a tus espaldas y en tus manos-. -échale un vistazo a todos ellos primero y un día podrás leer estos de aquí y veras que no es tan interesante como tu crees-.

-No es justo…-. Dijo en un susurro tomando asiento frente a su maestro.

El hombre mayor pensó un momento al tiempo que cerraba el tintero y dijo:

-Esos libros son sagrados, porque contienen información que solo un kaioshin puede leer ¿Entiendes?-.

Zamasu fijo la mirada en el anciano, parpadeando varias veces y mostrándose un poco decepcionado, porque ahora tenía más claro el porque no podía tocarlos… y aun así, le resultaba estúpido. Una estupidez creada por alguien tan estúpido como la regla impuesta, porque si estaban allí se suponía que eran para leer y ya.

-Si maestro-. Respondió el joven intentado hacer una sonrisa.

-Que bueno-. -Ahora ve por un té-. Respondió sonriendo.

-claro-. Respondió el joven retirándose y llevándose los libros.

El hombre dio un largo suspiro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos cansados, recordando que aún tenía la carta en sus manos y que debía buscar alguna cinta entre los cajones para que pudiera atar el rollo de papel que debía enviar al sagrado supremo por algunos asuntos, no tardó mucho en encontrar uno y ahora sólo faltaba enviar esa carta por el buzón universal. Seguramente en unos cuantos días obtendría respuesta, pero antes de enviar la carta daría una mirada a su alumno para comprobar que estaba preparando ese delicioso te y así también podría saber su estado de ánimo.

Aún aplicaba la vieja receta de la abuela, porque si había algo misterioso en todo lo sucedido a lo largo de esos años, es que ni siquiera la bruja y su magia habían logrado quitar esa molesta habilidad de Zamasu para ocultarse detrás de un muro.

¡Es inquebrantable!Decía el viejo dentro de su mente cada vez que intentaba invadirlo, pero no era una invasión malvada, claro que no, solo que al viejo le urgía vigilar a su alumno desde cerca, tan cerca como para ver que había dentro de esa mente y ese corazón…

Camino hasta la cocina visualizando a Zamasu que se encontraba sirviendo el té en la pequeña mesita.

-sirve una taza para ti, hoy me harás compañía-. Dijo el anciano pasando rápidamente y continuando su camino por el pasillo

-Si maestro-.

Mientras esperaba, el joven le daría unas cuantas ojeadas al libro, al menos para saber de qué trataba. La palabra alquimia venía desde tiempos muy lejanos, y no pertenecía a este universo de eso estaba seguro, esa escritura no era ni similar a las de este mundo, pues ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, los humanos del universo 10 apenas estaban entendiendo que una piedra no se come… (exageradamente)

Según lo que tenia entendido la alquimia era la química antigua que estudiaba el poder de transformar metal en oro principalmente. Pero Zamasu sabía que traía otro significado.

Al leer los primeros párrafos recordó lo que su maestro le había dicho antes de comenzar con la lectura, tener en cuenta las palabras, desconocido, conocido e incognoscible. Pero ¿Qué tenía que ver la alquimia con esas palabras?

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al notar la presencia del anciano dentro la habitación y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, el jovencito se adelanto:

-Creo que voy a elegir otro libro, no estoy interesado en este-.

El viejo hizo una mueca con su boca mientras meditaba esa oración y respondió:

-Bueno… puedes elegir otro si quieres…-. -…pero… ¿Cómo sabes que no estas interesado?-.

-Porque no quiero saber como transformar el metal en oro-.

-¡Oh! Jajaja-. -Entiendo… pero allí no leerás sobre esa alquimia más bien sabrás cual es la verdadera-.

-Mmm… ¿Cuál es la verdadera alquimia?-. Pregunto rápidamente

-Lee el libro-. Respondió el anciano con una sonrisa.

El joven mofó audiblemente y respondió:

-Oh… supremo Gowas…-.

-¡No seas perezoso!-. Dijo fingiendo molestia. -Si quieres saber debes leer-

Zamas dejo escapar un suspiro, miro el libro un par de veces y hablo nuevamente.

-De acuerdo…-.

Gowasu rápidamente le dedico una leve sonrisa, y poco después se dispuso a dar el primer sorbo al té. Una sonrisa más amplia se dibujo en los labios del hombre al sentir el sabor de ese líquido, y como lo suponía, su corazón era un mar tranquilo, las olas ni siquiera rompían en la orilla, no había ninguna señal de miedo, dolor u oscuridad…

-Está excelente-.- Y tu corazón está limpio-. Respondió segundos después.

-Gracias maestro-. Dijo obsequiando una sonrisa.

El resto de la tarde terminaría con naturalidad y disfrutando del te. Las horas pasaron rápido y la noche cayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para cuando había oscurecido y las estrellas chispeaban en el cielo, Zamas se dedicó a preparar algo que pudiera comer su maestro y así ir a descansar no sin antes comenzar a leer alguno de esos libros, aunque tal vez comenzaría por el de Alquimia, pero no estaba decidido.

-Puedes ir a descansar si así lo deseas-. -Mañana iremos a los acantilados del sur-. Dijo el anciano.

-Si-. Respondió Zamasu con una pequeña sonrisa. -Con su permiso-.

Dejo la bandeja vacía en la mesa para luego encaminarse por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta su habitación. Ese rostro claro y feliz comenzaba a tornarse algo más opaco ahora que estaba a solas,dejando en él recuerdo la sonrisa que había mantenido el resto del día. Su respiración empezaba a agitarse en cada paso que daba conforme aumentaba la velocidad. Su habitación quedaba en el fondo del largo pasillo, y aun podía recordar que su maestro lo puso allí, pero ese no era su destino ahora. El refugio más seguro siempre había sido la habitación que daba al éste, aquella habitación que había sido cerrada con llaves especiales y candados, ese cuadrado hueco y vacío que lo puso en peligro llevándolo a perder la honestidad. En todos esos años el hombre jamás sospecho que le había robado las llaves y había creado con sus habilidades unas iguales.

Abrió la puerta con dificultad, tembloroso y mostrándose desesperado por entrar allí. Había olvidado que su maestro aún estaba cenando y que no debía hacer demasiado ruido. Cuando pudo abrir la puerta entró lo más rápido que pudo quedando en completa oscuridad… podía escucharse su respiración agitada, hasta podría decirse que estaba sollozando…

Prendió una pequeña vela casi llegando a su final, ahora podía verse un poco más de aquella habitación vacía y con la única ventana cerrada, su rostro apenas era iluminado por la tenue luz y en sus claros ojos podía dibujarse la pequeña llama, también podían notarse las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos pugnando para no salir.

Desabrochó el botón de su traje a toda velocidad dejando que sus manos viajarán rápidamente a su cintura y así quitarse la cinta turquesa y su delantal, luego quito su camisa negra dejando al descubierto toda la parte superior de su cuerpo.

El joven se encontraba batallando en la búsqueda de algo que seguramente había dejado en el suelo, y que no podía ser visto con esa débil iluminación que la vela ofrecía, pero por fortuna sus dedos localizaron el objeto haciendo que estos sangraran un poco. El delgado cuerpo del joven finalmente se dejó caer hasta sentir la pared fría sobre su espalda, y llevando la afilada hoja hasta su cadera… El primer gesto de dolor, se dejó ver en Zamasu que ahora miraba al oscuro techo con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, perdiendo involuntaria mente aquellas lágrimas que buscaban deslizarse por sus mejillas, su boca dejaba escapar un leve gemido mientras su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse.

Continuará…


	2. Espectros del pasado

Buenas Noches, apenas empecé la universidad otra vez y ya mañana no tengo clases… Así que me tome esta noche para revisar el segundo capítulo de esta historia y creo que esta vez no hay HORRORES ortográfico, pero si los hay estaría encantada que quien lo lea me lo haga saber, porque es tedioso tener una lectura con errores y sé que el fanfic anterior tuvo bastantes.

Bueno no quiero aburrir con mi vida, suficiente tienen con las suyas.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y tengan buenas noches.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Espectro del pasado**

El universo 10 mantenía la calma en una calurosa madrugada de verano, apenas se oía a lo lejos unos cuantos grillos cantar y uno que otro animalito desconocido que rondaba por las afueras del jardín. Las luces iluminaban tenuemente el patio del enorme templo y su entrada, no había movimiento alguno, ni una mísera alma en desconsuelo causando destrozo, ni una mínima forma de vida husmeando el lugar gracias a la ausencia de algún dios o aprendiz. El silencio dentro del templo era asquerosamente agobiante, el pasillo apenas era iluminado por dos largas lámparas que colgaban del techo, y a lo lejos en la última puerta podía escucharse apenas audible un jadeo entrecortado.

El aprendiz contorneaba con sus manos la delicada figura lila que yacía en su cama, con sus piernas abiertas, arqueándose de placer por cada caricia proporcionada. Sus manos iban y venían rozando el abdomen del joven Shin-jin mientras podía escucharlo susurrar un: -No te detengas…-

¡por supuesto que no iba a detenerse! La sonrisa del joven aprendiz era calidad y feliz, su lengua estaba dispuesta a recorrer esa piel sin ningún tipo de pudor, dejando su saliva en cada parte de aquel pequeño abdomen, incluso en cada rincón de ese cuerpo, sus inquietas manos acariciaban con ímpetu los glúteos, los muslos y sus alrededores. La boca del joven aprendiz descendía llegando a las caderas del Shin-jin y lamiendo cada parte de ellas descendiendo lentamente hasta los pliegues, sintiendo sobre su barbilla el rose de ese pene que estaba completamente erecto y reclamando atención. Tenía la necesidad de introducirlo en su boca, de saborearlo hasta el cansancio, de acariciarlo con su lengua en un vaivén entre cabeza y tronco, pero su destino lo llamaba casi en un grito de suplicio, su deseo estaba aún más abajo y era mucho más profundo.

El aprendiz se incorporó liberando el cuerpo del jovencito por un momento, y en un movimiento con sus manos tomó la cintura volteándolo de manera suave y correspondida. Los pequeños glúteos redondos y bien formados estaban totalmente expuestos a las primeras caricias del aprendiz, a los primeros besos proporcionados y sintiendo como su pene crecía y se endurecía en cada morboso pensamiento de querer introducirse en el, lento, sin apuros, haciendo que sintiese como la cabeza de su miembro entraba por aquella austera cavidad y lo desgarraba hundiéndolo en el placer...placer que solo él quería darle hasta escucharlo gritar.

La oscuridad no le permitía ver ese delicado rostro, pero ello no era necesario porque podía reconocerlo con solo tenerlo cerca y ahora a su merced, listo para recibirlo.

La respiración Zamasu era agitada y jadeante, casi desesperado, perdido en aquel júbilo de comenzar a sentir como la punta de su pene tocaba ese pequeño orificio.

…

El joven Zamasu abrió sus ojos desesperado, ahogando un leve quejido y sentándose en la cama. Su respiración estaba acelerada y el sudor en su frente caía recorriendo ambos lados de su cara.

Parpadeaba mirando a su alrededor mientras intentaba recobrar la postura, había tenido un sueño; no cualquier sueño, era un sueño húmedo, vergonzoso, aterrador. Las manos del joven estaban tan su dadas y temblorosas como el resto de su cuerpo. Si había algo que realmente lo asustaba era el hecho de haber soñado que poseía a alguien pero mucho más aterrador era sentir la dureza entre sus piernas y que podía marcarse visiblemente en las sábanas.

Un pequeño golpecito en la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver la figura del viejo Gowasu vestido al mejor estilo Indiana Jones.

-¡Oh! Qué bueno que estas despierto, hora de ir a los acantilados- Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

El aprendiz sorprendido aún por la repentina intromisión bajo las manos en dirección a su miembro y respondió: -Estaré listo en un momento-

-De acuerdo- respondió el hombre para luego retirarse.

…

- _Para el antiguo rey y señor de los elfos, hay más de un tesoro reluciente. Dieron forma y forjado y la luz atraparon. Para esconder las gemas en la empuñadura de la espada…_ \- Decía el anciano Gowas en un melódico canto.

A lo lejos podía visualizarse el acantilado, tal vez unos 20 kilómetros más. El camino estaba algo apedreado y arenoso, además podía visualizarse que este se encontraba en ascenso lo que ciertamente dificultaba la llegada al destino, sin embargo, eso no parecía molestarle al anciano que iba melodioso y cantarín, sin preocupaciones y moviendo sus pies al compaz de su música.

-¿No es mejor ir volando?- Pregunto Zamasu algo desanimado

-¿Y para que tienes pies?- Pregunto el anciano sonriente

-¿Y para que puedo volar?-

-¡Shh!- Reprendió el viejo en un gesto de silencio. -¿Qué harías si no tuvieras el poder de volar?-

Zamas resoplo y respondió: -Caminar-

-¡Pues camina!- Respondió con otra gran sonrisa.

-Este no es el caso, puedo volar…-

-se… y también puedes hablar- Respondió Gowas fatigado por la subida del camino.

El aprendiz volvió a resoplar esta vez algo molesto y respondió: - ¿Cuál es su problema?

Gowasu volteo un segundo y pregunto: - ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

\- ¡Que estoy cansado!-

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y que harás cuando seas un dios creador? ¿También estarás cansado y no crearas nada?

-¡No es lo mismo!- Respondió enojado

-¡De acuerdo!- Dijo sonriendo – Que mal genio que tienes hoy…-

El silencio invadió por un momento, finalmente el anciano había cerrado la boca para dar algo de tregua a su aprendiz malhumorado, aunque reconocía que le agradaba molestarlo ¿Qué había de malo en ello? A veces hasta creía que este también disfrutaba que lo molesten.

-Lo siento…- dijo Zamasu en un susurro.

-Ah, no te preocupes- -¿Todo esta bien hoy?- Pregunto mostrando interés. Tal vez como pocas veces lo había hecho.

El joven mantuvo unos cuantos segundos de silencio y respondió: -Si…-

-Mmm…De acuerdo- respondió no muy convencido

Más bien, para nada convencido. Había retrocedido unos 900 años en el tiempo; como cuando el jovencito apenas pisaba el templo y de el no salía una palabra ni con forceps, tal vez una taza de té le solucionaría el asunto pero aun así jamás sabría que ocurría realmente. Obligarlo a hablar tampoco era una opción, porque de todas formas hasta podría mentir.

Su idea se volver a empezar para conocer a su alumno había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante varios años, sin embargo, temía que este pudiera tener algún recuerdo… siempre era lo mismo, el obstáculo siempre era el mismo, ni en 1000 años mas lograría conocer a su alumno si antes no quitaba esa estúpida idea de que pudiera recordar.

Gowasu se detuvo repentinamente; la palabra recuerdo le había traído un viejo recuerdo, justo antes de que la bruja lo manipulara, este había ido al planeta Kai-shin; algo extraño para el… Ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta algo que tal vez era clave para comprender al menos un poco de su alumno. Había sido tanto su miedo que jamás oyó con atención el preciso instante en que Zamasu decía conocer al kaioshin del este; un joven que había sido un tanto especial por nacer en una época invernal y que además predominaba sobre el una extraña aura; imposible de no notar, en su caso claro, que era experto en reconocer seres de otros planos… sin embargo, hasta eso solía ser solo una barata impresión y algo de lo que no se debía confiar… porque de todos modos, el supremo del este solo era un Kaioshin.

Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el jovencito quien había frenado sus pasos al igual que su maestro: -¿Qué sucede?-

El anciano en un respingo por volver bruscamente a la realidad respondió: -¡Oh! No es nada- - ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor volaremos hasta llegar-

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Volvió a preguntar extrañado.

-Si, solo estoy cansado. Recordé que ya no tengo tu edad y que estoy demasiado viejo para caminar bajo este sol-

-De acuerdo-

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Gowasu había enmudecido, no dejaba escapar ni un suspiro, o mejor dicho; de este no salía ni un suspiro ni nada parecido, y podía decirse que por primera vez este sentía una especie de remordimiento mezclada con la curiosidad de saber de qué hablaba Zamasu aquella vez. Pesaba que tal vez podría hacerle una breve visita al supremo del universo 7 e intentar recordarle aquel día en que correspondió el abrazo de su aprendiz, además también sentía algo de curiosidad porque desde lo ocurrido jamás se escucho un reclamo por parte del supremo del universo 7, o tal vez es que no estaba interesado en todo el berrinche de ese día…

Sin duda visitar al supremo era peligroso y de hecho era algo que el anciano no deseaba nombrar, aun así, debía aunque sea hacer un intento por investigar sobre su alumno, siempre y cuando esté no lo notase.

-Aquí nos quedaremos- Dijo Gowas mirando al horizonte frente al mar -Es un bonito lugar ¿No crees?

-Claro- respondió haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, mi objetivo esta cumplido y ahora me sentaré aquí a descansar y ver la caída del primer sol. Así que… puedes ir creando algún tipo de comida-

-¿Qué?- -No se crear comida-

-Pues aprende-

-Ay… maestro por favor…- Replicó angustiado dejándose caer en el pasto

-Vamos… piensa en algo que te agrade… no lo se. ¡Un pastel!-

-No me gustan los pasteles-

-¡Oh! Entiendo. Entonces ¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

Zamas pensó un momento y luego respondio: - una cazuela de Udon-

-¡Puajj!- Dijo el hombre con un gesto de desagrado. -¿Comes Udon?-

-Sin caldo de pescado…-

-Mmm… pues yo prefiero algún Ogirini-

-pobres peces…-

El anciano viró hacia su alumno sorprendido y respondió: -¿Cómo?-

-Se que son parte de la cadena pero no me agrada comerlos-

Gowas hizo silencio unos segundos y luego respondió: - Es cierto, no comes animales, lo había notado antes pero jamás te dije nada porque supongo que tienes tus razones. Pero… ¿Y porque comes vegetales? Puedo deducir que estas respetando la vida de un ser vivo pero las plantas también son seres vivos-

Zamasu hizo una pequeña sonrisa y respondio: -A pesar de que las plantas no tienen un sistema nervioso, ellas pueden sentir también, los árboles incluso parecen temblar cuando sienten que van a ser talados. Y eso no es una novedad, es decir, les arrebatan su vida cuando justamente el juego de este universo es sobrevivir. Comprendo que la vida es cruel hasta para la más grotesca partícula, pero elegí comer plantas y vegetales para sustentar este cuerpo antes que alimentarme de un animal, pero eso no significa que este mal comer animales, un león necesita comer carne y otros animales necesitan comer plantas. Eso no los hace mejores ni peores… Es igual. ¿Qué está bien y que esta mal maestro?-

El hombre había quedado meditando en esas palabras un momento. En verdad su alumno había dicho mucho más de lo que esperaba y hasta la charla comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

-Bueno… ¿Tu que crees que esta mal y que esta bien?

Zamas miro el horizonte y respondió sin titubear: -Está bien tomar de la naturaleza lo necesario para sobrevivir, esta mal abusar de la naturaleza por codicia, avaricia y todo lo que tenga que ver con querer sólo por un mero capricho- - Los humanos, toman hasta el cansancio todo lo que quieren, sobrepasan los límites de su propia naturaleza y ni siquiera son capaces de agradecer a la maravillosa creación de la vida por ese regalo…-

-Oye, oye espera…- interrumpió Gowas. -Creo que hemos llegado a la parte en donde debes pensar ¿Por qué crees que eso está mal?-

Zamasu sonrió esta vez algo irónico y respondio: -¡Ha! ¿Es chiste? Destruyen todo a su paso, no tienen respeto por otros ni tan siquiera por ellos mismos ni entre ellos mismos, se lastiman, se golpean, maltratan la naturaleza, desperdician la vida, se creen únicos, corren contra el tiempo y hasta quieren controlarlo, lo único que hacen es querer y desear más y más, nunca están contentos y si pueden dañar a otros para conseguir un instante de felicidad lo hacen. Entonces dígame usted maestro ¿Qué tan grandioso es un humano si no puede ver la maravilla de la vida?-

-Zamasu… Ellos deben aprender…-

El joven interrumpió rápidamente: -¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo aprenden? ¿De que aprenden? ¿De sus errores? ¡No los ven! El humano es un error creado por los Kaioshin y si se les dio la capacidad de pensar y ser conscientes pues creo que entonces la falla esta desde la creación porque hasta ahora no conozco un humano que haya sido consciente y fiel a si mismo y a su entorno. El humano no es más que una extraña criatura codiciosa de poder y sangre…-

Gowas interrumpió nuevamente: -Oh… creo que dejaremos esto por hoy-

-No, usted me arrastró hasta aquí y quería escucharme decir esto y esto es lo que pienso, lo que sucede es que usted no quiere escuchar lo que no está dentro sus expectativas y tampoco quiere aceptar que la humanidad es un completo desastre, usted no acepta que su creación es un fiasco…-

-Zamasu, debes entender…-

Zamas interrumpió al instante y respondió: -Entiendo que solo hay un mundo de maldad-

Esa conversación sin duda, había dejado perplejo al anciano kaioshin. Ni siquiera era necesario un té de hojas rojas para comprobar lo irritado, molesto y oscuro que se encontraba su alumno, ahora podía sentirse realmente estafado por esa bruja que supuestamente había acabado con los recuerdos de la caja maldita que había puesto farsas en la cabeza del aprendiz. Por nueve años se había mantenido alejado de los temas relacionados con la humanidad para no descubrir lo que en esos momentos se estaba manifestando; un aprendiz con odio hacia ellos. Nueve años observándolos bajo el silencio de su aprendiz que solo se limitaba a eso; observar.

Gowasu no tenia preocupación mas grande que la que manifestaba en su presente, sin duda, el Zamasu que hace 9 años atrás tenía un rechazo hacia la humanidad, no se comparaba con el que estaba frente a sus ojos, el cual desprendía un odio y una repulsión intensa hacia la vida inteligente…¿Qué había hecho?

Por primera vez y como nunca antes su alumno había sido capaz de enfrentarlo y hasta podía decirse que lo había dejado sin palabras.

…

Los minutos pasaban lentos para un dios destructor que estaba a punto que caer en un profundo sueño, y no era para menos, porque había llegado del planeta tierra desde unas cuantas horas, con la barriga llena y aturdido por el bullicio de la corporación capsula. Si algo predominaba en esa casa era el desfile de familias y críos, más que una casa aquello parecía un hotel de alojamiento. Sumado a su cansancio, venia un aburrimiento por la ausencia de su asistente quien se había tomado unas cuantas horas para entrenar a Vegeta,.

Cada vez que recordaba que su asistente estaba ocupado los segundos pasaban más lentos y hasta tenía la sensación de aburriste mucho mas, ya que Wiss además de ser su asistente y su protector también era una especie de compañero con el cual podía charlas por largas horas

-Esos chupa ángeles están quitándome la atención de Wiss-Pensaba el gato en repetidas oportunidades, porque no sólo Vegeta entrenaba con él sino que además se había colado el pendejo Goku y sus incansables ganas de pelear… pero ¿Qué más podría hacer? Todo era su culpa por permitir de alguna manera tener una "amistad" con los humanos.

De tanto en tanto daba alguno que otro bostezo mientras observaba la tv apagada esperando que mágicamente se encendiera, pues era tanta la flojera que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para encenderlo, pero por fortuna, y para consuelo de su aburrimiento el pez oráculo hacia acto de presencia. Este traía consigo (y como siempre) una inmensa alegría con una sonrisa más amplia que su propia cabeza, y Bills ya especulaba que el simpático ejemplar consumía algún tipo de droga de la felicidad porque no había un solo día en que dijera: -Oh… estoy tan triste-

Moría por escuchar al pez decir que estaba triste, y no era maldad… aunque tal vez sí, porque el condenado sonreía hasta cuando decía que podrías morir… y eso si era maldad.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo Bills dando un amplio bostezo

-¡Ooh! Es que observar el entrenamiento me aburrió-

-Ag… es cierto…- - Y lo único positivo de tener a esos humanos aquí es que puedo comer nuevos banquetes deliciosos-

-Eso se oyó a que eres un interesado-. Respondió el pez con una sonrisa.

Bills salto de su sillón y respondió:-¡Por supuesto!- -¿Qué esperabas?-

-No lo sé, tal vez un poco de afecto-.

El gato abrió sus ojos sorprendido y contestó:-¡¿Quee?! ¿Afecto?- -¡A lo único que le tengo afecto es al ser que me mantiene con vida!-

El oráculo hizo un momento de silencio pensativo y luego respondió:

-¿A si? Pues no lo parece-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el gato un poco molesto y frunciendo el ceño

-Me refiero a que no morirás hoy-

Una gruesa vena se dejo ver en la frente del gato, y su motivo se debía a que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, porque el pez cizañero disfrutaba creándole problemas y hasta pensaba que un día moriría y no precisamente porque el dios creador muera; sino por un ataque al corazón provocado por el condenado bicho.

El gato morado clavo sus garras en el sofá y dijo:

-¡Dime de una vez!- - ¿Acaso el supremo Kaiosama está en peligro?-

El pez volvió a sonreír y respondió:-No, pero lo estuvo-.

Bills pensaba en lo dicho por el oráculo mientras esté continuaba divertido en su acuario de 1x1. La confusión llevaba al dios destructor a continuar preguntando, aunque en realidad las flechas apuntaban en otra dirección…

El pez dio un par de vueltas mas y volvió a hablar quitando a Bills de su estado estupefacto: -El supremo Kaiosama casi pierde la vida en manos de majin bo-

Casi interrumpiendo el gato pregunto: -¿Y quién es majin bo?-

-Bueno… majin boo era una criatura malvada creada por un antiguo mago, y este fue liberado 2 veces, la primera vez asesino a todos los supremos de este universo a excepción del joven supremo Shin quien sobrevivió con la ayuda de sus compañeros y su asistente, y la segunda vez fue liberado hace más de un año en el planeta tierra y no hubiese sobrevivido si no fuera por ese sujeto llamado Goku y sus amigos-.

El relato había confundido a Bills, y no pudo hacer más que tomar asiento y pensar los motivos por los cuales su asistente no había acudido a la ayuda del supremo sabiendo que sus vidas estaban vinculadas y además, ¿Por qué no le había contado nada de esto luego de despertar? No habían pasado días desde lo sucedido… por el contrario habían pasado años y según el pez, Shin había estado en peligro en dos oportunidades. En el fondo, temía que su asistente no tuviera una respuesta convincente para esto y que pudiera estar ocultando algo. Ya desde hacía tiempo en su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de que Wiss quería deshacerse de él y poner a Goku como dios destructor, pues, un dios destructor puede venir de cualquier planeta, pero un dios creador no. Por otro lado, sabía que Goku era fuerte y podía decirse que aun no sabía hasta donde llegaría.

Sin duda, el dios destructor comenzaba a sentirse más ofendido, y en los últimos tiempos lo que solía decir como un chiste con respecto a que Wiss quería remplazarlo, en los momento actuales ya no le sonaba gracioso y mucho menos quería decirlo enserio, porque su vida había estado en riesgo 2 veces y el maldito ángel no había quebrado ni una uña.

-¿En dónde estaba Wiss cuando esto sucedió?- Pregunto Bills

-yo creo… Que deberías preguntárselo a él-

Tal vez esa respuesta era la que esperaba, ya que en esas palabras había mucha razón. No había nadie mejor que el ángel para responder aquello, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saberlo ya que su temor crecía al pensar que Wiss podría traicionarlo.

Por dentro estaba furioso, a punto de hacer explotar cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente, aun así, por primera vez intentaba calmar toda esa maraña de sensaciones por sí solo y en silencio, lo cual intuía que tampoco iba a durar demasiado. Si había algo a lo que era intolerante era la traición.

Bills era explosivo, caprichoso, a veces también; como un niño quejoso, pero si había algo que el asistente le había enseñado era a no traicionar, a respetar, a ser educado, a pedir por favor, a escuchar, a dar oportunidades, pero por sobre toda las cosas a no traicionar la confianza de nadie, y hasta se sentía doloroso que justamente quien le enseñó a sobrevivir hoy le estuviera dando la espalda.

Pero tampoco era algo que sabía con exactitud y por mucho que quisiera esperar a estar calmado, no funcionaria con él, porque eso… era algo que no había aprendido.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que saliera disparado por la ventana en busca de Wiss y casi desesperado, lo cual no tardó el visualizarlo y como estaba furioso tampoco importaba si destruía parte de su planeta. Al instante y solo con una mano había creado una especie de bola de energía morada que tenía como destino caer sobre los Sayajines y quienes apenas pudieron esquivar.

-¡Fuera de mi planeta cucarachas invasoras!- Vocifero Bills

-¿Eh?- Alcanzaron a decir los Saiyajines

-¿Y ahora que hice?- Pregunto Goku.

-¡Cierra la boca y vete!- Volvió a gritar Bills

La mirada molesta del dios destructor pronto cambio en dirección a Wiss, y este observaba en silencio toda la situación y el griterío previo conservando su rostro inexpresivo, ahora también sabía que a esas alturas el problema no era con los saiyajines; sino con él, era simple de deducirlo porque ese ataque lanzado había sido como una especie de espanta suegras, y si hubiese querido hacerles daño; en efecto, lo habría hecho.

-Tu…- Dijo con la voz algo trémula a causa de los nervios que intentaba ocultar. -Dime porque pusiste en peligro la vida del supremo Kaiosama?-

-¿Qué? ¿El supremo Kaiosama está en peligro?- Pregunto Goku entrometiéndose

Bills volteo furioso y con sus ojos chispeantes vociferando: -¡Cállate maldita sea! ¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos? ¡Vete o te volare en pedazos juntos con tu despreciable planeta?-

-Vamos kakaroto-. Dijo vegeta volteando a dar la espalda al escándalo.

-¿Qué? Pero estamos entrenando-

-No seas imbécil ¿No te das cuenta? Además está diciendo que nos vayamos-.

-Pero…-

-¡Ag!- -Obedece estúpido, el es el dios destructor, no es tu amigo, ¡Ya vamos!.-

El saiyajin hizo un gesto de decepción antes de caminar y acortar los pocos centímetros que faltaban para llegar a Vegeta. El príncipe era como una especie de conciencia para Goku, y no es que el hombre más fuerte de la tierra sea un tonto, solo que a veces no sabía cuando era "basta". No paso mucho tiempo cuando finalmente los sayajines abandonaron el planeta dejando a Bills y a Wiss a solas.

-Habla ahora- Dijo el gato sosteniendo la mirada con Wiss

El ángel ni siquiera alcanzaba a hacer una mueca parecido a una sonrisa, sus ojos al igual que los de su amo estaban clavados en su figura, inmóvil y con pocas palabras que sonarán contundentes, argumentativa, pero además, tampoco sabía que decir o como empezar a hablar.

Recordaba que años, cuando había sido dividido de Neptuno y apenas era un felino humanoide proveniente de un planeta que se situaba a millones y millones de años luz de la galaxia en la que se encontraban; tuvo la vaga idea de recordarle a Bills quien era o que fue, e incluso se lo dijo en repetidas ocasiones cuando aún caminaba en cuatro patas y usaba un chupón para aplacar su hambre.

-Señor Bills… Usted es y será la eterna energía negativa de Neptuno, durante millones de años han sido uno pero luego cuando trascendió decidió separarse y enviarlo como dios destructor desde que los universos fueron creados en esta dimensión, así ha estado en miles de cuerpos recordando y olvidando una vida tras otra, lástima que haya sido dividido para crear un gemelo en esta última vida … Pero mi querido Neptuno sabe lo que hace así que usted no debe preocuparse. Después de tantas vidas usted vuelve a vincularse con Neptuno y sé que en el fondo conoce el motivo. Por eso señor… usted debe ayudarlo y recordar también.

solía repetirlo unas 99 veces al día, en su baño diario, en su desayuno, cena, antes de dormir y cada vez que podía hacerlo, porque para el ángel era imprescindible que estuviera bien despierto. También, solía repetirle incansablemente que Shin venía a cumplir una misión y que debía ayudar a recordarle, porque nadie más que él sabía los planes de Neptuno, y es que ellos eran uno solo.

Sin embargo con el tiempo su corazón había sido bloqueado por los pensamientos, y había sido advertido miles de veces, incluso su propio padre solía decirle:

-No dejes que tus pensamientos te confundan con lo que eres en realidad-.

Tal vez para el ángel esas palabras habían llegado tarde, cuando su sed de deseo ya lo había consumido por completo. Cuando era inevitable detenerse en el afán de recuperar lo que alguna vez creyó que le pertenecía. Soltar a Neptuno había sido la decisión más difícil de tomar, lo amaba y lo odiaba, como se ama y se odia a sí mismo, ya no era cuestión de voluntad, y en ese entonces el deseo de poseer actuaba por sí solo.

El día que logró pasar aquella red que separaba sus pensamientos de su "yo" real, había renacido el verdadero amor que tenia hacia Neptuno, y el falso amor/odio se habían esfumado.

El rápido parpadeo en sus ojos y la vuelta a la realidad, tenían como protagonista al eufórico grito de Bills quien esperaba su respuesta.

-¡Llévame con el supremo Kaiosama!-

…

La voz del Bosque

El sol aun no había salido en el planeta supremo, de vez en cuando Kibito daba ligeras miradas por la ventaba del templo visualizando la oscuridad y el contorno de los árboles que se situaba en el bosque del sur, si el Elder o Shin lo vieran, dirían que el hombre fantaseaba con alguna película terrorífica y que de allí saldría alguna especie de creatura fantástica...pero nada de eso, más bien quería comprobar que el alba no estuviera próximo o de otra forma no resultaría lo que tenía en mente.

En el último año Kibito había gastado la mayoría de sus cartas intentando; principalmente, conocer o reconocer la atávica energía de Shin. Había quedado extasiado, asombrado de aquello que sintió, siendo el protagonista de presenciar a lo que él empezó a llamar "energía cero", capaz de existir y moverse sin la necesidad de la materia; no obstante, hasta allí llegaba su conocimiento y si podía llamarlo conocimiento, porque aquellos libros que había leído sobre temas esotéricos, no le había solucionado nada, por el contrario, habían clavado más dudas. Dio una última mirada a la sala que daba al pasillo y se dispuso a salir del templo.

A decir verdad, la madrugada no era el mejor horario para salir, sobre todo porque que su edad ya empezaba a fallarle la visión, pero si quería hablar con algún duende debía hacerlo en la noche, más precisamente en la madrugada. No tenía idea de porque estos elegían la oscuridad para salir y además… tampoco sabía cómo eran… aunque tiempo atrás había visto uno pero solo de lejos.

Adentrándose en el camino del Sur, el hombre se detuvo unos segundos a meditar, ¿Realmente encontraría algún duende? Tal vez estos habían abandonado el planeta asustados o quién sabe, de todas formas, tenía que intentar localizarlos y hablar con alguno de ellos.

Kibito estaba desesperado, necesitaba ayuda de alguien que pudiera guiarlo con respecto a Shin, y quizás los duendes no era la mejor opción pero ¿A quién mas acudir?¿Al Elder? Este tenía miles de años pero a decir verdad no era el indicado para conversar ese tipo de temas, y quizás… ese tipo de temas no eran posible hablarlos con nadie.

Sin darse cuenta, el hombre había llegado al inicio del bosque, donde los árboles eran mucho mayor de lo que podría considerarse "normal" notando a su vez que estos poseían un brillo que a distancia del templo no era visible, parecían irradiar luz; algo fluorescente, como un bosque encantado o algo así…

-¿De verdad existe un bosque así en este planeta?-

Pensaba frunciendo el ceño extrañado pero también sorprendido. Había vivido más de mil años allí y jamás se había puesto a explorar el gigantesco planeta. A veces pensaba que era demasiado grande para 2 supremos y un asistente, y pues es que estos no usaban más que la parte central, a excepción de Shin que era algo más curioso y bueno… explorar su propio planeta solía ser una aventura; no obstante, jamás había oído hablar de aquella zona arbolada.

-¿Hola?- Dijo el hombre mientras observaba el lugar.

Pero no recibió respuesta, lo único que podía escucharse era el canto de los grillos y seguramente de algún otro insecto, así como solo podía visualizar las luciérnagas que pasaban como flash frente a sus ojos. Escuchaba el río a los lejos, y sin pensarlo mucho emprendió camino en aquella dirección, tal vez si seguía el río encontraría algo o alguien pensó; de otra forma, volvería al templo y dejaría esa loca idea de buscar criaturas de cuentos de hadas.

-¡Hola!...- volvió a repetir un poco más enérgico y seguro.

Los ruidos detrás Kibito, hicieron que voltee rápidamente y con la esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaba, pero su decepción fue instantánea al encontrarse sólo con los árboles, millones de arbustos y un sinfín de piedras y rocas.

Kibito suspiro aflojando sus hombros por su cuerpo agotado y su mente estresada, y una vez más hablo: -¡Oigan! Por favor, necesito preguntarles algo, no me llevará mucho tiempo…-

Pero ninguna respuesta surgió para el asistente; aún así volvió a decir:

-El supremo Kaiosama no se encuentra bien…-

-¿Cuál supremo?- Dijo una vocecita escondida.

-¡Shh! ¿Cómo que cuál supremo?- Respondió otra vocecita

-cállate, existen 2 supremos ¿Cuál de los dos?-

-¡Pues el más pequeño!-

-¡Idiota los dos son pequeños!-.

-No inventes el otro es viejo-

-Pero sigue siendo pequeño-.

-Shh… ¡cállate!-

Kibito dio una fugaz mirada a sus alrededores desesperado, buscando las minúsculas voces y diciendo: -Oigan ya no estén jugando y salgan de una vez-

-¡Oblígame gigantón!-.

-Vamos…- Respondió con una voz extenuada. -Ya no se a quien acudir y francamente estoy agotado, no he dormido en meses, las madrugadas son los únicos momentos en los que puedo salir porque ni siquiera tengo valor para mentirle a mi señor…-

Un pequeño silencio invadió el lugar nuevamente, mientras Kibito tomaba asiento en una de las piedras esperando algún tipo de respuesta o que estos se dejarán ver.

-De acuerdo…- Respondió algún duende.

El pequeño salió de su escondite mostrándose frente a Kibito. El tamaño de aquel ser humanoide no era más que de un metro, su piel era algo verdosa, tenía unas orejas puntiagudas similar a los Shin-jins y ojos grandes almendrados. Kibito sonrió de medio lado en un gesto de satisfacción, además por primera vez se encontraba con esos pequeños hombrecitos dueños de innumerables historias y cuentos de hadas, y eran tal cual estaban escritos en los libros.

-De todas maneras estas mintiéndole…-

Kibito lanzo un gran suspiro y respondió: -Lo sé…- -Gracias atender mi llamado-

-Olvídalo… ¿En que podríamos ayudarte?- Pregunto el duende mayor.

-Bueno… El supremo no está muy bien que digamos...-

-¿Está muriendo?-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron varios duendes saliendo de su escondite. -El supremo está muriendo. Estamos perdidos, estamos perdidos-.

Un alboroto de duendes empezó a corretear de un lado a otro mientras otros gritaban desesperados y asustados, en tanto Kibito intentaba hablar.

-¡Es el fin! ¡Apocalipsis!-

-Oigan… ¡No! El no está muriendo ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Ya cálmense bola de enanos estúpidos!- Dijo el duende mayor enojado. -Sucede que somos producto de su imaginación y no ha habido otro Kaioshin en cientos de años que nos haya dado vida. Si el muere moriremos también-

Kibito abrió sus ojos sorprendido y respondió: -Oh… Asombroso…-

-Lo sé, fuimos creados cuando él era un niño y eso lo convierte en nuestro dios.-

-Ya lo creo…- Respondió en un susurro.

-¡Todo esto!- Dijo abriendo sus manos y ampliando el panorama- Va cambiando conforme a sus pensamientos, y si lo cree… pues lo crea… Y debo admitir que tiene una importante imaginación- Finalizó con una sonrisa

-¡Y además! Abre portales- Dijo otro duendecillo.

-Cielos…-Respondió el hombre mirando el bosque. -ahora entiendo…- -Pero… oye dices que ¿abre portales?-

-Pues claro y de esa forma visitamos todos los universos- Respondió el duende mayor - Ahora dime ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?-

-¡Oh si!- Dijo sorprendido. -Bueno… el supremo Kaiosama dice estar deprimido aunque yo no lo veo así, más bien intuyo que esta algo confundido-.

-¡Pues claro! Si perdió la memoria-. Grito un pequeño a lo lejos.

-¡Shh cállate tarado! El no perdió la memoria ¡Está hechizado!-

El asistente hizo un gesto negando con su cabeza y aceleró su pregunta:-¿Cómo? ¿De qué están hablando?-

-¡No está hechizado esta embrujado!-

-¡Es lo mismo idiota!...-

Kibito interrumpió la discusión alzando su vos y pregunto:

-Esperen ¿Cómo que esta hechizado? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Acaso es un cuento de hadas?-

-Más o menos- Dijo una pequeña duende bonita y coqueta.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Kibito

-Escucha gigantón, no sabemos qué sucedió, pero el supremo Kaiosama convive con una energía oscura desde hace tiempo y eso obstruye sus pensamiento-.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ha matado a sus tulipanes y a las aves! ¡Pobres creaciones!- Dijo un duende a lo lejos

-¿Qué?-Volvió a preguntar Kibito ya mucho más confundido- ¡Oigan, ya! ¡No entiendo nada!-

-¡Nosotros tampoco!- Respondió el duende mediano.

-¡Ya cállense lo están confundiendo!-

El hombre dejo escapar un suspiro, poco después notaba como el amanecer podía verse en el horizonte. -Escuchen, el día se acerca y debo volver al templo, no quiero que el supremo sepa que estoy investigando sobre su pesar ¿entienden? Porque estoy seguro que esto no es depresión, además estuve fusionado con él y estoy seguro de él no pertenece aquí, no sé cómo explicarlo…No lo sé-.

El duende mayor interrumpió y dijo: - Por que no es de este mundo-

-¿Qué? –

-¿Querías que alguien te lo confirme? Pues ahí tienes, Sin embargo no puedes decirle nada al respecto…-

Kibito negó con su cabeza y pregunto confundido: -Pero ¿Por qué?-.

-¡Porque esta hechizado acabará por enloquecer y se suicidara! ¡Aaaaaah!- Grito una regordeta duende amarillenta corriendo en dirección al río.

El duende mayor mofó audiblemente mirando al cielo y continuó hablando: -Solo puedes guiarlo a encontrarse o bien buscar a alguien que rompa ese hechizo o maldición… o como quieras llamarlo. Pero si vas a buscar a alguien que le quite esa masa de energía putrefacta tienes que ser selectivo al elegir, porque si algo sale mal puede acabar por enloquecer o lo que es peor; poner en riesgo su vida. También tienes que saber que ese maleficio esta hecho por alguien que no es de este mundo y que hay una probabilidad del 95% que el sujeto elegido para quitarlo falle. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es guiarlo a encontrar el camino…-

El asistente negó con su cabeza varias veces e interrumpió hablando atropelladamente: -Pero, pero ¿Qué camino? ¿A dónde voy a guiarlo?-

-Pues...- Dijo pensativo - Los seres de otras dimensiones más altas a la nuestra no suelen llegar aquí a veranear y están por algo, al igual que el ser que le puso el hechizo ¿No crees?-

-Cielos…- Susurro Kibito en un suspiro -Estoy… estoy… ¡Tan asustado!- - No sé qué decir, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar ahora y no creí que algo oscuro estuviera perjudicando a mi señor. Pensé que el solo era de otro mundo y que necesitaba comprender eso… o ¡No se!. Lo siento… ya no sé lo que estoy diciendo-

-Descuida, quisiéramos poder ayudarte de alguna otra manera. Nosotros también necesitamos que despierte, su negatividad ha cerrado los portales que nos comunican con el planeta tierra y otros sitios. Ya no podemos proteger la naturaleza y tampoco podemos viajar por los universos. Somos seres interdimensionales y atemporales, cuando un Kaioshin nos inventa podemos elegir nuestro hogar. No deseamos abandonar el sagrado planeta pero necesitamos tener comunicación con los mundos ¿Entiendes? Además…

-Ya es suficiente Zeta-. Dijo un duende algo anciano interrumpiendo.

El duende mediano revoleo los ojos y dijo: - ¡Ahh! Solo eso faltaba, el duende viejo y sabio.

-Señor Kibito, si usted quiere ayudar al supremo Kaiosama le sugiero que viste a una vieja amiga.-

El asistente interrumpió hablando atropelladamente: -¿Y… y en donde puedo encontrarla?-.

El anciano Duende giro su báculo de madera en dirección al este y respondió: -En el planeta tierra-

…

La claridad se asomaba por la ventana del joven Supremo que apenas dormía hacía unos 40 minutos. No paso mucho tiempo desde que había logrado conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos hacían fuerza intentando no dejar pasar la luz, pues pese a estar dormido podía sentir aquella claridad. Giro su cuerpo para darle la espalda a la ventana, tapando su cabeza con las sabanas, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del anciano Kaioshin.

-¡Oye! ¡Despierta!- Dijo alterado.

El supremo murmuro por lo bajo haciendo más fuerte el contacto con las sabanas en su cabeza y volvió a girar apoyando su cara de lleno en la almohada.

-¡Oye! te dije que despiertes, tienes que levantarte ahora-.

-Es temprano aun…- Respondió apenas sonando audible.

El anciano hizo un gesto de molestia caminando hasta la cama y con toda sus fuerzas tiro de las sabanas y gritando: - ¡Despierta ahora porque afuera se encuentra Bills el destructor-.

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió Saltando de la cama.

El rostro de Bills lucia completamente irritado, sus pierna estaban cruzada al igual que sus brazos mientras observaba a Kibito colocar las tazas de té en la mesa, esperar no era algo que le agradase, y el Supremo del este ya se estaba tardando demasiado para su gusto.

El ángel, desde la salida del planeta de su amo no había cambiado su expresión seria y preocupada, estar allí adentro no le traía buenos recuerdos y la ultima vez todo había salido muy mal, por su culpa claro. Si bien, había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Shin en el torneo de Champa y Bills, no habían cruzado palabra alguna y podría decirse que estaban próximos a los 10 años de haber dejado de comunicarse. Pero Wiss tenía una sensación peor, cargada de inquietud y nerviosismo la cual intentaba aplacar detrás del silencio, sabía que Bills no lo había llevado a pasar una linda mañana de te; sino que buscaba quitarle la máscara frente al supremo y preguntarle directamente si al menos había intentado llamar a su asistente para que lo ayudase contra majin bo. Tampoco es que sucedería algo intenso, pues Bills estaba muy lejos de poder hacerle daño, sin embargo como leyes escritas para los dioses destructores, este podría hacer una queja al gran sacerdote y comunicar que su ángel atentó contra su vida y la del dios creador con una posible alteración del equilibrio en el universo, y si para el sacerdote fuera relevante acabarían por enviarle otro asistente, no obstante, eso tampoco parecía preocupar realmente al ángel.

En un intento por parecer simpático Kibito intento entablar una conversación diciendo: -Y… ¿Qué tal el universo? ¿Turbulencia?-.

el gato movió sus ojos en dirección a Kibito, esperando que con una mirada entendiera la respuesta.

-Eh… Iré por algún pastel- Respondió el hombre caminando rápidamente a la cocina.

Wiss resoplo y dijo: - Tal vez debimos venir más tarde-

-Cállate- Respondió Bills sonando amenazante pero tranquilo.

Pasaron varios minutos más, antes de que apareciera el Supremo Shin. Su traje se veía elegante como siempre, salvo su cabello que aun estaba algo despeinado; como si lo hubiese olvidado, por otro lado, su rostro lucia cansado y a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía cómo debía comportarse con Bills el destructor el cual desconocía. Sus ojos no visualizaron al gato en primer lugar, y parecía que solo el asistente estuviera allí y que no hubiera nadie más.

El corazón de Shin empezaba a latir con premura; casi insoportable, y aun así no estaba angustiado aunque su cuerpo no le dijera lo mismo, o tal vez sí, porque hacía mucho tiempo no tenía tan cerca al ángel que había intentado besarlo, o más bien, que lo había besado apenas rosándolo… no lo había olvidado.

-Siento la demora- Dijo Shin dirigiendo la mirada al dios destructor.-Me presento…

-Se se…-Respondió en gato haciendo un gesto desinteresado con sus manos - Como sea, solo vengo a preguntarte algo y a comprobar por mi mismo que estas en perfecto estado de salud-

El supremo miro algo confundido a Bills, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Wiss, y ahora comprendiendo que todo esto venia a raíz de que Wiss estuvo desaparecido durante muchos años.

-Entiendo…- Dijo en un susurro tomando asiento.

-Claro que entiendes, porque mi asistente no ha sido capaz de ayudarte a eliminar a Majin bo ¿No es cierto?-

El joven ángel alzo su mirada para depositarla en Shin, sin duda, esperaba el impacto de sus palabras e incluso esperaba que esas palabras sonaran dolorosas, delatadoras. No había peor castigo para el ángel que ser despreciado por su amado Neptuno, no lo había olvidado, al contrario, y en los últimos años su desesperación había crecido. Pero comprendía que le había hecho un daño irreparable a su ser y que pese a ser perdonado no se sentía digno de mirarlo. Su compañero… su único compañero a lo largo de millones de años y el único capaz de comprender su ensombrecido corazón… lo había arruinado y el recuerdo se lo mostraba cruelmente.

-Yo se lo impedí- Respondió Shin volviendo la mirada a su vinculo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito el gato parándose en el sillón para luego saltar y caminar hasta el muchacho -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa locura y poner en riesgo mi vida?!-

-Lo siento señor Bills, pero también es mi vida y majin bo era asunto mío-.

El gato enfurecido acortó los últimos centímetros que faltaban para llegar a Shin y luego lo tomo del traje haciendo que este abandone su asiento.

-Escúchame con atención, no voy a morir por imprudencia tuya, desde ahora en adelante vendré al menos una vez a la semana y además le diré a Wiss que me permita verte a distancia, no volverás a cometer otra locura y si lo intentas juro que vivirás el resto de tu vida encerrado en mi castillo…-

-Suéltame- Dijo Shin forcejeando el agarre. -No tienes derecho a manejar mi vida…-

Bills interrumpió aún más furioso y grito: -¡También es mi vida y…-

-¡Suficiente señor!- Dijo Wiss anteponiendo su mano entre los dos.

Rápidamente el gato soltó a Shin haciendo un gesto desagradable con su cara, sin embargo más allá de su enojo para eso estaba su asistente para controlar esa explosión repentina en la que podía ser capaz de atentar contra su propia vida. En ocasiones gracias a esa irá el gato cometía errores por no pensar en las consecuencias.

-Te estaré vigilando- Repitió ya más calmado.

El supremo sostenía la mirada irritada sobre la figura del gato, y podía sentirse realmente molesto por esa conversación. Había notado que Kibito se había quedado inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, y probablemente aún no había reaccionado, pero no era para menos. El asistente de Shin no estaba preparado para ese momento y tampoco había imaginado una rabieta así por parte de Bills, como tampoco había imaginado que su superior mintiera de esa manera y viéndolo a los ojos.

-Kibito, encárgate de las visitas- Dijo aún sosteniendo la mirada con Bills – Supongo que tendrán hambre-

-¡Sí, sí enseguida!- balbuceo Kibito.

Segundos después el supremo se dispuso a salir de aquella sala. La mañana había empezado un asco, y probablemente ese condenado gato se quedaría el resto del día en el templo.

Camino lo más deprisa que pudo hasta su habitación con el solo propósito de encerrarse y no salir al menos hasta que Bills abandone su planeta. No estaba en sus mejores condiciones, y ver a Wiss tampoco lo había ayudado demasiado. Sus pensamientos se alteraban al mirarlo a los ojos y su corazón latía con fuerza haciendo que hasta llegase a doler. Podría decirse que volver a verlo y tenerlo cerca había sido una sensación extraña que desconocía totalmente y aun no comprendía si ello podía ser agradable o desagradable.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de un golpe, y allí podía verse la furia de Shin descargada contra la madera que mantenía su privacidad, esta no tenía la culpa, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que dar insultos al gato y armar una guerra. Por otro lado sentía mucho dejar a Kibito sólo, porque el Elder, había salido disparado a quien sabe donde como alma que lleva el diablo y nadie sabría a ciencia cierta cuando el viejo aparecería.

De vez en cuando dejaba escapar algunos suspiros mientras observaba la caja ahora sentado frente a su escritorio. No la había olvidado, por el contrario la había observado toda la noche acostado en la cama, pensando como esa cosa había llegado hasta la cascada. De la emoción por encontrar un objeto antiguo, había olvidado la forma en la que este supuestamente había llegado, porque estaba seguro que esa luz que se adentro en la cascada era precisamente la caja musical. Recordó entonces a las aves, eso también había sido algo curioso y tampoco había reparado en ello, parecía ser que todo era insignificante tras la cercanía de ese objeto que según Kibito y el Elder; estaba averiado.

El leve golpe en la puerta quito a Shin de sus pensamientos, haciendo que parpadee unas cuantas veces hasta salir por completo de su ensueño.

-¿Quién es?-

La voz del otro lado de la puerta, tardó unos segundos en responder, como si dudará.

-Wiss-.

El joven volteo hacia la puerta sintiendo el fuerte golpe en su corazón, en un instante todo su nerviosismo se hizo presente, y sin conocer la causa. Tampoco sabía si responder con un "puedes pasar" porque en realidad ni siquiera sabía si quería eso.

-Lo siento… De verdad no quiero molestarte-. Volvió a repetir Wiss del otro lado.

Para el joven los segundos eran eternos, entre decidir si responder o bien dejar que Wiss interpretará el silencio y se fuera. No sabía con claridad si estaba preparado para hablar a solas. Lo sucedido en la sala había sido fugaz y sin embargo lo único que le intimidaba más que Bills era la mirada del ángel.

Tenía miedo pero ¿De qué? Apenas lo había escuchado hablar y con el firme propósito de calmar al dios destructor o para evitar un desastre por aquel imprudente.

Unos segundos más y el joven se veía corriendo hasta la puerta para abrirla. Allí se encontraba, con el ángel del espaldas aceptando el silencio y dispuesto a retirarse.

-Puedes pasar- Dijo Shin con una voz calma ocultando la marea en su corazón.

Wiss volteo mostrando tranquilidad, dedicándole apenas una mirada apagada, como si le costará sostenerla, camino nuevamente hasta la puerta viendo como Shin le cedía el paso a su habitación. En algún otro momento de su vida hubiese estado agradecido por ese gesto de parte de Shin, pero con el peso que generaba todo el daño y el hecho de ser consciente de aquello, no le daba lugar a siquiera hacer una mueca de sonrisa como forma de festejo.

Sintió la puerta detrás de él cerrarse y entonces su dolor se hizo más grande al saber que Shin estaba confiando nuevamente. No había otra respuesta para ese gesto, podría haberle dicho que hablarían en el jardín y sin embargo estaba en su habitación mirando hacia la desarmada cama del jovencito y a la ventana.

Nunca creyó que su silencio sería tan eterno, y que no tendría palabras para decir sin antes querer caer angustiado en los brazos de Shin y con la suerte de que este quisiera recibirlo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le mentiste al señor Bills?- Dijo en un susurro

Shin mantenía el silencio mirando la espalda del ángel, y pensando en la verdadera razón de ello.

-Por qué no me importan las razones por las que no viniste-

-Lo siento…- dijo sonando lastimoso -Yo…-

-Ya no importa Wiss, estoy bien y… tu amo es un idiota-.

El ángel volteo y respondió: -No sabía cómo. ..

Shin interrumpió: -Dije que ya no importa-

-Sí, lo siento-.

Por un breve instante el silencio volvía a embargarlos. El ángel jamás había preparado una frase para este momento y de hecho creyó que jamás iba a volver a tener un momento en solitario como para decir algo o disculparse… o lo que fuera. Tal vez era momento de retirarse, pensó, porque de cualquier forma no habían demasiadas palabras para decir y al parecer Shin tampoco.

Volteo decidido a retirarse, pero el objeto en el escritorio lo detuvo haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente, sin poder ocultar esa sorpresa delante de Shin, no obstante, intento componerse hablar rápidamente.

-Bonito objeto-

Shin parpadeo unas cuantas veces quitando la atención hacia Wiss y depositándola ahora en la caja y respondió: -Si…-

El ángel camino hasta el escritorio y rápidamente tomó la caja entre sus manos. Parecía como si toda esa sensación de dolor, miedo y vergüenza que venía experimentando desde que había llegado se desvanecieran en cuestión de segundo al ver el objeto. Dio un profundo suspiro y pregunto:

-Y… ¿De dónde la sacaste?-

-La encontré debajo de la cascada del éste-

La mirada de Wiss rápidamente abandono la figura del supremo volviendo a depositar su atención en la caja. Solo una mirada confundida era lo que podía dedicarle a ese inanimado objeto, el cual se suponía que estaba en sus manos desde hacía varios años, y podría decirse que hasta lo había olvidado. En todos esos años lejos de Shin había luchado hasta el cansancio por dejarlo atrás e intentar recordar su posición en el mundo, y por esa razón había ocultado la caja hasta de el mismo. Las preguntas del ángel ahora eran ¿Cómo llegó a la cascada? ¿De qué forma? ¿Quién más aparte de él podía saber el escondite de ese artefacto?

-Toma- Dijo Wiss mostrándose inexpresivo y extendiendo su mano.

Shin tomó la caja y respondió: - Gracias, aunque esta averiada-

El joven asistente fijo la mirada en Shin unos segundo y luego volvió a la caja respondiendo casi para sí: -No es cierto…-.

-¿Qué? – pregunto entre sorprendido y confundido.

-Será mejor que me vaya – Respondió caminando hasta la puerta algo apresurado

-No espera- respondió obstruyendo el paso -Dime... dime porque puedo escucharla-

Wiss medito unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a decir, y por empezar tal vez no debía haberle confirmado que no estaba averiada, esto, sería un nuevo castigo para él y quizás también para Shin… y esta vez, hacerle daño no estaba en sus planes, como tampoco estaba en sus planes ver la caja.

-Wiss, espera – Dijo adelantándose

El ángel freno nuevamente depositando sus ojos en Shin, su corazón le decía que era el momento de huir de aquel lugar. Tampoco quería darle más explicaciones a Shin porque hacer eso significaba poder lastimar lo mucho más. Quien haya puesto la caja en sus manos ciertamente quería ver muerto al jovencito, pensó…

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- Respondió nuevamente esquivando a Shin-

-¡No me dejes solo!- Respondió Shin casi en un grito y asustado.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, asustado, aterrado por aquel sonido que no paraba de escuchar aún sin girar la cuerda. Por un momento sentía que su único refugio era el asistente del dios destructor, que este podía calmar la sensación punzante y quemante que padecía desde hacía tiempo, como si todo lo que necesitase estuviera resumido en ese ser protector.

-Estoy… estoy muy confundido- alcanzó a decir en un murmullo.

El ángel miraba la puerta de la habitación aún cerrada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que ahogaba dando la espalda a Neptuno. El miedo podía afilarse las uñas en él como si este fuera un tronco, en otra oportunidad hubiera sido maravilloso que su niño le dijera eso, pero no ahora, no ahora que necesitaba curar sus propias heridas y las de Shin. Quedarse un momento más significaba darle más explicaciones, o por el contrario ver como Shin comenzaba a aferrarse a él cómo lo estaba haciendo mientras se sumergía en sus temerosos pensamientos.

Su respiración se detuvo al sentir el contacto de Shin rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, sintiendo como su cabeza era apoyada en la parte media de su espalda. El temblor en el pequeño cuerpo del Kaioshin era tan visible como el suyo, dejándolo totalmente expuesto a cualquier sensación existente y sin poder ocultarlas, sin siquiera tener fuerzas para detenerlo o detenerse.

-Tu…- Dijo Shin con voz temblorosa -Tu me haces sentir en mi hogar-

Continuará…


	3. Tutor

Buenas Noches, espero que todos estén bien y si no lo están, aquí hay alguien en alguna parte del mundo que les envía toda la vibra positiva.

Dejo el capítulo 3 de esta historia, y sé que es un capitulo largo pero no pude resumirlo mucho mas.

En este capítulo decidí remplazar los personajes que yo había inventado para algunas escenas y los remplace por personajes existentes en la serie, los cuales iré acomodando según mi parecer ya que sobre estos nuevos personajes no hay mucho que se sepa.

También quiero informar que hay un flashback y lo que sucede casi en el final, es parte del capítulo 12 Danza del hielo que pertenece a la primera historia.

Quiero informar también que este capítulo contiene algunas líneas que tal vez puedan herir la sensibilidad de alguien o tal vez no, todo depende de la mente de cada uno.

Quisiera prometer que este capítulo no tiene errores ni palabras juntas, al parecer ando un poco ciega así que me disculpo si sucede que si tiene errores, y como siempre estoy agradecida de que me lo hagan saber.

Les agradezco a quienes leen y siguen la historia, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Gracias y Buenas noches.

PD: No se si este nombre se escribe: Piccolo- Picollo o Picoro… (tal vez las tres sean incorrectas) yo lo llamaría: Sexy Namekiano orejitas suaves.

Capítulo 3

 **Tutor**

En el planeta kai-shin el espectáculo de ver al niño recién nacido; o mejor dicho de conocer al niño que se suponía que era el hijo de un jardinero, estaba a punto de terminar. Las visitas habían durado varias horas, muchos de los habitantes fueron a darle la bienvenida al pequeño Shin-jin, otros, solo fueron a comprobar cuanto de razón había en que el nuevo niño se parecía a Koro, y otros simplemente se acercaron por obligación como una muestra de agradecimiento a Kaiju.

Algunos supremos kaios murmuraban sobre el paradero de Koro, mientras lanzaban una que otra mirada discreta a la cuna donde se encontraba el bebé. Entre ellos estaba la suprema kaio del universo 5, y sólo andaba allí por cuestiones de estudios los cuales se llevaban a cabo en el castillo. Al escuchar el rumor del nuevo nacido su curiosidad por conocerlo había sido instantánea y no dudo en hacer una pequeña visita.

Ogma, desconocía totalmente el rumor estaba corriendo desde hacía tiempo en el planeta, así que su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar los relatos de varios Shin-jins (Kaios y supremos) , pero la sorpresa de la mujer no se debía a la historia contada sobre un jardinero que enloqueció, su asombro venía de creer en aquella historia y comprobar con sus propios ojos que era verdad.

Las razones por las que Ogma creía en esa historia, eran razones que solo la remontaron a su adolescencia; unos 3 mil años atrás, y estaba a punto de ser enviada al universo 5 por el sagrado kaio. En ese entonces, solía salir de la aldea antes de caer el sol y caminar hasta el árbol para entregarle parte de su energía como forma de gratitud y orar por el bienestar de sus compañeros, ya que la masacre de los kaios no había desistido en años y las muertes y desapariciones continuaban su curso.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, Ogma había terminado su entrenamiento y estaba decidida a visitar al árbol.

Poco después de una ligera caminata silenciosa, llego a unos cuantos metros del árbol en donde pudo ver que no sería un día en el que estaría sola. Un hombre de edad avanzada y piel amarillenta ocupaba el lugar donde solía sentarse y además, no estaba solo.

Una niña que tal vez estaba alcanzando la adolescencia permanecía a su lado, y también estaba segura de que era una Shin-jin; sólo que jamás la había visto, tampoco recordaba que el árbol hubiera dado algún fruto, de todas formas, eso no era relevante ahora. La pequeña tenía una larga cabellera de color gris blanquecino; algo bastante curioso porque la mayoría de los Shin-jin solían usar un corte mohicano como algo sagrado, además la ropa de la niña era bastante extraña para ser la tradicional que usaban en el planeta y estaba algo sucia y desarreglada. Luego de aquella observación Ogma camino hasta acortar la distancia entre el extraño hombre y el árbol.

-Hola- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El hombre amarillo se sobresalto al escuchar el juvenil timbre de voz, y la pequeña niña a su lado corrió disparada en dirección a los rosales.

-Espera… ¡Towa!- Dijo el hombre intentando detenerla.

Gowasu suspiro cerrando sus ojos y luego volteo a ver a la joven Ogma haciendo una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento- Dijo Ogma sentándose a un lado del hombre.

-No te preocupes- Respondió Gowasu y luego continuo diciendo -¿Vienes a orar?-

Ogma sonrió y respondió: -Si, lo hago todos los días ¿Usted es un supremo cierto?-

Gowas no tardó en responder y dijo: -Si, hoy es un día en el que desperté con ganas de orar- -Son tiempos difíciles…-

-Si…-

En un breve silencio que hicieron ambos, Ogma volteo a ver en dirección donde minutos antes la niña había salido disparada y no tardó en preguntar: - ¿Quién es la niña?-

El hombre guardo silencio unos cuantos segundos y respondió: - No lo sé…-

-Pero dijo su nombre- Respondió Ogma casi sobre sus palabras.

-Bueno, ella me lo dijo… pero no significa que la conozca- Respondió Gowasu con una sonrisa.

-Pues nunca la había visto-.

-Yo tampoco- -Pero seguramente ha venido a orar como tu-

Ogma medito un momento y respondió: -¿Y porque huyó?-

-¡Oh! Haces demasiadas preguntas-

-Solo le hice dos-

-Pero valen por mil- Dijo sonriendo.

Ogma le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: -Lo siento, es que sucedieron muchas cosas en estos últimos tiempo y la presencia de esa niña no es conocida aquí-

-No debes preocuparte, ella dijo que tenía un mensaje para Kaiju-

-¿Qué?- respondió sorprendida y luego continuo diciendo - ¿Porque traería un mensaje para kaiju y además que certeza tiene de que la escucha?-

Gowas hizo una pequeña sonrisa mirando al árbol y respondió: ¿Acaso estas poniendo en duda tu fe?-

-¿Qué? ¡No claro que no!-

-Cuestionar la fe de otros es poner en duda tu propia fe, cuando sabes algo desde el corazón, no intentas que otros lo crean, simplemente alcanza con tu propia experiencia. Si la niña trajo un mensaje para Kaiju ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? O es que acaso ¿Ella no tiene la misma creencia que tu, y que yo?-

Ogma miro silenciosamente al hombre y luego al árbol. El anciano le había dado en el blanco, siempre había cuestionado aquello pero en el fondo de su corazón creía que el árbol podía escuchar y que de alguna manera este intentaba bendecirlos con su infinita energía, sin embargo, las muertes y desapariciones de sus compañeros no habían cesado, y allí es donde empezaba a cuestionar sus creencias y su fe. Por otro lado, le preocupaba la niña y lamentaba no haber visto su cara.

-Lo siento – Dijo la muchacha finalmente. – Supongo que todos tenemos derecho a creer que nuestro señor kaiju puede escucharnos y ayudarnos-

-Claro que si…- -y… no debes preocuparte por la niña, seguramente la pasaste por alto y ella vive en la aldea, quien sabe…-

-Claro…-

La joven Ogma dio un sonoro suspiro mientras colocaba sus manos en el árbol y cerraba sus ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al sentir el contacto con la vieja corteza, porque aquella sensación de calma entre su corazón y mente sólo podía dársela el sagrado árbol del que había nacido, y como nunca antes; había escuchado decir: "Abre los ojos".

•••

Ogma dio unos cuantos parpadeos escuchando de fondo unos pequeños quejidos provenientes de la cuna; motivo por el cual volvía a su realidad actual, y caminaba en dirección al niño.

El bebé de piel verde pálido, comenzaba a mover sus pies y sus manos dejando escapar algunos chillidos, y esto era normal porque desde que había nacido sólo se lo escucho lanzar un sonoro llanto que lo había dejado exhausto y listo para dormir.

La mujer tomó al pequeño entre toda aquella multitud, quienes no paraban de hablar y murmurar una y otra vez la historia del jardinero, y rápidamente volteo a dar una molesta mirada para sus alrededores sin perder la oportunidad de hablar:

-Oigan, el espectáculo término, vayan a contar sus historias a otra parte o no ven que este niño necesita descansar-

Más y más murmullos llegaron luego de escuchar a la mujer, pero con obediencia los presentes comenzaban a retirarse de la habitación, de forma lenta y tranquila, solo una kaio posiblemente enfermera permanecía allí con un biberón y algo de ropa.

Ogma noto a la joven kaio y pregunto: -¿Quieres que yo me encargue?-

-Claro – respondió extendiendo sus manos para entregarle las pertenencias del niño. -No hemos tenido tiempo de bañarlo… ya sabe…- Dijo mientras daba una fugaz mirada hacia la puerta refiriéndose a las visitas que ya se habían ido.

-Oh… no te preocupes, conozco a esa bola de Shin-jins mañosos y solo han venido aquí con sus bla bla bla… y la condena del pobre Koro-

La kaio agachó su cabeza algo apenada y respondió: -Si… lo lamento mucho por Koro, el es un buen hombre-

-Lo sé- Respondió Ogma encaminándose a una mesa que estaba en la habitación y creando con su magia una especie de bañera plástica para el niño. -Conozco a Koro y durante mi infancia solía regalarme pequeños rosales para mi casa de la aldea, aunque jamás había dicho nada con respecto a ser padre... Además en ese tiempo era una niña y probablemente el no hablaría ese tipo de cosas conmigo… ¿Tu que crees?-

La joven alzó su cabeza sorprendida por la pregunta y respondió: -Bueno… no lo sé suprema Ogma. Se dicen Muchas cosas aquí…-

La mujer quitando la fina tela que cubría al pequeño bebé respondió casi sobre las palabras de la joven diciendo: - No me importa lo que piensan ellos, te estoy preguntando a ti que es lo que piensas o ¿Realmente no lo sabes?-

-Es que... Yo sí creo en Koro- Respondió en confianza con la mujer.

Ogma sonrió de lado y respondió: -Lo suponía, igual yo-

-De todas formas… lo que yo piense no solucionará su destino- Dijo apenada.

Ogma estaba dispuesta a responder aquello de forma afirmativa, sin embargo sus palabras se detuvieron al momento de ver como aquella gris mirada la observaba antes de que esta decidiera darle un baño. Estaba totalmente sumergida en esos ojos, sorprendida; dejándolo notar en sus facciones. Aquel color no podía ser real, jamás en la historia se había visto un Shin-jin de mirada cristalina, y ninguno en la historia actual tenía tan sorprendente mirada. Era la primer testigo de aquellos ojos, el destino había querido que los viera, y el destino también quería que viera algo más a través de ellos, pero algo desconecto aquel encuentro con un molesto bramido proveniente de alguien que entraba a la sala.

-jajaja ¿con que este es el niño proclamado como hijo del jardinero?- Dijo Rou con voz enérgica y sarcástica.

La suprema erizo las cejas en un segundo completamente molesta y respondió -¿Qué quieres Rou?-

-Vengo a ver al mocoso ¿o que? ¿No está permitido?-

Ogma hizo un revoleo de ojos, dándole la espalda al molesto Rou y metiendo al pequeño a la bañera. Luego respondió: -No si vas a entrar haciendo un berrinche como enano de edad media-.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Rou apretando los puños con un gesto furioso en su cara.

-¿Y que haces en el planta kai-shin? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu universo?-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, ¿Y tu que haces aquí?-

-ESO… a ti no te incumbe- Respondió la mujer burlonamente-

-¡Jaja! Si que eres ruda-

-Y tu un completo fastidio- Respondió la mujer.

Rou hizo una pequeña mueca socarrona, pero esta vez guardo silencio, discutir con la diosa Ogma no era divertido y hasta el momento esa mujer era la única que lograba hacerlo callar o quitarle las ganas de molestar. Como estaba derrotado la mejor idea era acercarse a conocer al niño de una vez.

Su observación fue rápida, era un bebé como cualquier bebé, pequeño y con molestos gorgoritos que hacía mientras metía una mano en su diminuta boca, su piel era verde pálido; igual que el jardinero, pensó, pero aun así era estúpido de parte de ese hombre creer que podría tener un hijo… tal vez le haría una visita a ese jardinero para divertirse un buen rato. Sonrió nuevamente dándole una última mirada al niño y dijo:

-¡Ja! El sagrado kaio tiene razón, posee una potente energía y al parecer será un Shin-jin de fuerza y destreza física. Bien, acepto ser el tutor del niño-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo la mujer casi en un grito volteando para mirarlo directo.

-Ah, si… A eso venía, a conocer al niño que entrenare- Respondió burlonamente y manteniendo una desagradable mueca parecida a una sonrisa. -Supongo que aquí todos son unos incompetentes y por eso el sagrado Kaioshin solicitó mis servicios-

Ogma volvió la mirada hacia el niño y guardo silencio, lo observo unos segundos mientras pensaba en su suerte, porque tal vez lo que le esperaba era un maestro molesto y chillón sin contar las burlas que sufriría si este le recordaba ser el supuesto hijo de un jardinero…. Pero estaba lejos de sus posibilidades hacer algo, y además era indiscutible que Rou poseía unas interesantes técnicas, no solo en combates y demás cosas, también en la creación de materia tanto viva como inerte.

El Kaioshin Rou estaba a punto de retirarse con su repugnante sonrisa victoriosa, ya que como siempre, disfrutaba hacer callar a cualquiera que se cruzará en su camino, más aún si se trataba de un kaioshin.

-Pobre niño…- Dijo sonando audible para el supremo y la joven kaio enfermera que estaba olvidada en un rincón acomodando la cuna del niño.

-¿Qué dices?- Respondió volteando e intentando ocultar su enojo, aunque el timbre de su voz lo delatara…

-Que es una lastima… habiendo supremos como Iru o el jovencito EA que tienen alta reputación, te eligieran a ti que eres muy fuerte pero para nada inteligente-

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Grito furioso volviendo a presionar sus puños e intentando no abalanzarse sobre ella.

Ogma casi sobre sus palabras respondió: -Que eres un infeliz y que no importa lo fuerte que seas si no puedes mantener el equilibrio entre la inteligencia y la fuerza-

-¡Cierra la boca maldita! ¡Ya lo veras, te haré tragar todas tus estúpidas palabras a ti y a toda esta montaña de inútiles!-

-Sisi Rou… ve a contarle a otro el cuento-

-¡Cállate! Tu eres una incompetente y estas celosa porque no te lo dieron a ti…-

La mujer sonreía para el pequeño mientras notaba que debía tener hambre ya que su puño estaba completamente en su boca. Apenas podía escuchar el berrinche del pequeño hombrecillo a sus espaldas; casi como un susurro, y aun así respondió nuevamente.

-Si Cómo digas Rou….-

El hombre continuo vociferando miles de palabras más, pero Ogma estaba lejos de darle atención ahora, su ojos estaban embelesados observando al niño mientras lo levantaba del agua y notaba los redondos y sonrosados cachetes, sus cortas piernas que se cruzaban en sus tobillos y la fuerza que hacía con su boca para succionar su mano; eso, le recordó que estaba muerto de hambre y que debía ser un niñito muy bueno para no llorar durante su primer baño sin contar que este no había sido alimentado.

-Oye linda, deja la cuna y calienta un poco ese biberón, este niñito esta hambriento- Dijo Ogma antes de secar y vestir al niño.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- Grito Rou completamente enfurecido a unos pasos del umbral de la puerta.

La suprema Ogma esta vez escucho claramente al molesto hombre obligándose a quitar la atención hacia el niño. Si no tuviese las manos ocupadas seguramente estaría luchando a puño con ese molesto supremo, aun así, totalmente enfurecida camino a paso firme hasta Rou y dijo:

-¡Ay ya cierra pico enano de jardín!- y en un solo movimiento empujó al hombrecillo fuera de la habitación para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara. -Que escándalo… lo siento niña pero ese hombre es insoportable-

La kaio luego de observar la escena, tímidamente Respondió -si...-

-Creo que te dejare a ti el trabajo de alimentar al pequeño, yo… tengo que ir a ver a sagrado Kaio y además antes de irme buscare algunos juguetes para este hermoso bebé-

-De acuerdo…-

La mujer abandono la habitación poco después de vestir al niño, dejando a solas a la joven kaio quien alimentaba al pequeño en silencio.

Entre pensamientos y mas pensamientos, los minutos pasaron rápido y para cuando quiso darse cuenta el niño ya se había acabado el biberón y hasta parecía que nuevamente iba dormir, pues la pesadez en sus ojos se lo hicieron notar, lo más seguro es que aquel baño y el liquido caliente lo habían relajado por completo. Coloco al niño en la cuna con toda la delicadeza posible y se dispuso a cerrar las cortinas de las ventanas, luego apago las luces y dejo solo un velador para que alumbrar lo necesario, así el niño podría descansar y ella continuar con sus tareas.

La kaio abandonaba la habitación dejando al niño en soledad, y en ese silencio el bebe había quedado moviendo sus pequeños pies y haciendo uno que otro gorgorito, estaba completamente despabilado; entretenido con aquel móvil de cuna que algún simpático shin-jin había colgado, era uno de esos juguetes que tenía muchos animalillos y giraban si alguien le daba cuerda. La puerta de la habitación del niño se abrió nuevamente, a lo que el bebe solo por ser un bebe le dio nada de importancia, no obstante, su mirada fue desviada al encontrase con el rostro de un niñito.

-Te encontré- Dijo Shin con una sonrisa.

 **Fin de flashback**

 **…**

 **La agonía del ángel**

Para el joven asistente, era imposible calcular el tiempo que llevaba sentado en la cama de Shin, en silencio, sin hacer un mínimo movimientos y con la mirada bajo sus piernas donde la cabeza del supremo se encontraba recargada. Tal vez, Shin también había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en esa posición, y quizás tampoco recordaba como fue que llego hasta allí, de todas maneras, no importaba…

Había olvidado esa sensación de calma en donde podía observar y sentir su respiración; pausada, sin apuros, sin siquiera una gota de preocupación. De vez en cuando podía sentir la mano de Wiss acariciando sus finos y revoltosos cabellos; de forma sutil, rozando cada hebra. En esa placentera caricia es donde se sumergía cada vez más hasta el punto de querer permanecer así para siempre, pero la realidad aún estaba presente y sabía que ello terminaría en algún momento; y no muy lejano.

El rostro de Wiss estaba casi inexpresivo, pero sus ojos le dedicaban toda la atención a Neptuno, su manos; tibias y secas, lo tocaban como si se tratase de un privilegio que le fue concedido, y así lo era… su Neptuno le estaba dando aquella oportunidad. No se había atrevido a moverse por miedo a interrumpir su tranquilidad, lo cierto es que detrás de aquel rostros impasible y en el fondo de su corazón, podía escucharse llorar a sí mismo, hundido en la resaca de todo lo sucedido en los últimos años, en el peso que le generaba tener que esconderse y a la vez soportar aquella situación en la que el mundo se ponía del revés y se encontraba con un Shin que clamaba por su presencia.

La caja había logrado que Shin vuelva a el, y quien se la haya puesto frente a sus ojos sabía lo que hacía…Si hubiese sabido antes que la caja le devolvería a Neptuno, ya lo hubiese hecho el mismo, pero agradecía que no fuera así, porque lo que menos necesitaba ahora era cargar con más culpas, sin embargo, y aunque no lo dejara notar estaba aterrado, asustado, perdido, temeroso de que algo pudiera sucederle a Shin.

Las preguntas del ángel daban vueltas en su cabeza desde el preciso instante en que entro a esa habitación ¿Qué debía hacer? Y más aún con la presente situación, ¿Qué explicación le daría si este comenzará a cuestionarlo? Porque él no había dicho una palabra todavía, pero sabía que ese momento llegaría.

Involuntariamente dejo escapar un suspiro audible que llegó a los oídos de Shin, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad y obligándose a hablar.

-¿Quieres irte?- Pregunto Shin con una voz que al principio sonó carraspeada .

El asistente detuvo sus caricias al escuchar al supremo. Preguntarle si quería irse era el insulto más grande que podía haber escuchado en el día, sin embargo y por mas que tuviera el gusto de gritar que deseaba quedarse, no sabia si decirlo o no, porque confirmar que deseaba quedarse era darle a Shin la oportunidad de notar que aún estaba interesado en el...y ahora también sabía que Shin deseaba estar a su lado.

-No tienes que ser cortés conmigo y decir algo que me conforme- Dijo Shin volviendo a romper él silencio por la ausencia de respuestas del ángel.

La presión en esas palabras hicieron que Wiss respondiera rápido y desde el corazón.

-No quiero irme supremo…-

-Dime Shin- respondió casi interrumpiendo.

-Oh, de acuerdo – dijo haciendo una leve sonrisa que no fue vista por el muchacho. Al cabo de una pequeña pausa continuo diciendo – Aún así… tengo que volver con el señor Bills-

-Entiendo-

Wiss sonrió nuevamente por la rápida respuesta, en cierta forma estaba seguro de que Shin entendía la posición en la que se encontraba, siendo el asistente de un dios y conociendo los límites que este tenía, sin embargo, antes de retirarse le dedicaría unas cuantas caricias más, intentando olvidar cualquier pensamiento negativo… ya tendría tiempo de ahogarse en silencio pero ahora solo quería disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Una nueva y leve sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Wiss mientras tomaba la decisión de acercarse un poco más y depositar un beso al costado de la cabeza de Shin, como si se tratase de un niño, y en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió para que Kibito se encontrará con aquella escena.

El hombre estaba algo atónito por la escena, sin embargo, para Wiss que había roto el contacto por la repentina entrada y para Shin que continuo en aquella posición; no parecía haberlos sorprendido. Sobre todo el joven supremo que Parpadeaba con lentitud observando la figura de su asistente parado en la puerta.

-Eh…- Dijo el hombre sin palabras.

-Estoy bien Kibito-. Respondió Shin aún relajado

El asistente intento salir de ese asombro y de forma atropellada respondió: -Si, si… bueno, es que el señor Bills decidió irse-

-¡Oh! Ohoho finalmente se aburrió- Dijo Wiss haciendo una pequeña risa, típica de el. -Bien, entonces creo que ya es el momento.

De forma veloz el joven supremo se incorporó para quede sentado al lado de Wiss y preguntar: -¿Cuándo vuelves?-

-Recuerda que el señor Bills dijo que vendrá cada semana-

-Es mucho tiempo- Respondió Shin.

-Lo se…-

Kibito observaba la conversación en silencio, aun confundido por la escena encontrada, y además confundido con la actitud de su superior, quien al parecer estaba como hechizado por el ángel guardián, podía notarlo por ese comportamiento desvergonzado; ese no era el Shin que una hora atrás había abandonado la sala… o quizás estaba exagerando y su superior sólo había encontrado un pequeño consuelo en las palabras del joven Wiss, no obstante, era imposible que a su mente no llegue el recuerdo de la charla que había mantenido con los duendes. Empezaba a sentir de manera involuntaria un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna y una pequeña puntada en la boca de su estómago, como si estuviera experimentando un ataque de nervios que aún no terminaba de deducir el porque, pero lo mas seguro es que todo eso se debía a ver con sus propios ojos como el supremo Shin se abalanzaba sobre Wiss para quedar abrazado a su cuello.

El ángel no correspondió hasta que pasara su sorpresa, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos rodeo con sus brazos aquel metro cincuenta y cinco frente a Kibito y sin importar lo que el hombre pudiera pensar. En realidad, no importaba la opinión de nadie, ni siquiera la de su amo Bills.

Sabía que estaba cometiendo un nuevo error, pero completamente perdido actuaba conforme a la disposición de su Neptuno. Alejarse el resto del día de Shin era lo mejor que podía pasarle, y así intentaría pensar con claridad para no continuar caminando a ciegas.

-Debo irme…- Dijo Wiss en un susurro al oído de Shin.

El supremo se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego interrumpió el abrazo mientras respondía: -Lo se...adiós-

El ángel le dedico una leve sonrisa y finalmente se levantó para caminar hasta la puerta, donde Kibito aún tenía los ojos clavados en la figura de Shin, y la cual cambio de dirección al ver su aproximación.

El rostro del hombre estaba inexpresivo sobre la figura de Wiss; observando cómo este terminaba de acortar la distancia hasta llegar a él.

El ángel se detuvo esperando a que Kibito le cediera el paso, con una mirada igual de imperturbable; algo incómoda también, porque sin duda empezaba a comprobar que no importaba si al asistente mayor también le había borrado la memoria; este siempre volvería al punto exacto donde terminaría viéndolo con malos ojos.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- dijo por lo bajo.

Wiss sonrió levemente y tratando de calmar a Kibito respondió: -Todo esta bien, solo necesitaba relajarse. No armes un escándalo delante de él porque no hay necesidad… y solo intente ayudarlo-.

-Soy su tutor-

-Ya no y no se a que viene esa respuesta, pero ahora eres su asistente… y no voy a discutir contigo frente a él. Hazte a un lado por favor-

Kibito apenas se hizo a un lado; rozando el hombro de Wiss de una manera bastante intencional; una clara demostración de que no le haría las cosas fáciles, menos ahora que sospechaba de que Shin había perdido la memoria o estaba hechizado… o lo que fuera, y que ese "lo que fuera" había sido creado por alguien que no era de este mundo. Sin duda, el ángel era quien estaba en la mira principalmente, sin importar que este fuera el asistente del dios destructor, sin importar si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas, porque a esas alturas ya no podía confiar ni siquiera en su propia sombra.

-Déjame sólo por favor-. Dijo Shin quitando al hombre de sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo, solo que seria conveniente que antes se alimente-

-Luego lo hago Kibito – Respondió Shin aún sentado en su cama y mirando a su asistente.

-Podría traerle algo de comer aquí-

Shin dio un profundo suspiro, como si no quisiera hablar mucho mas y respondió: -No es necesario…-

El hombre sonrió levemente y respondió: -Vamos no debe estar sin alimentarse por tanto…-

El joven supremo volvió a interrumpir esta vez en un tono más duro y alzando su voz: -¡Ya no soy un niño Kibito déjame sólo!-

Esa respuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa, y sin embargo tenía la leve sensación de que ya había pasado por una situación similar con el joven Shin, aunque no recordaba como fue y en qué momento. Pensó en retirarse sin decir una sola palabra, ya que si algo conservaba hacía el supremo Kaio era el respeto, pero por dentro la sangre le hervía de solo pensar que había elegido a Wiss para hablar y refugiarse ; justo a quien empezaba a tener entre las cejas gracias a los duendes y que además éste parecía estar interesado en su superior; no lo sabía aún, claro que no, pero algo oscuro y oculto había en todo ello… No podía estar tan equivocado, su intuición era mas fuerte que cualquier palabra dicha o cualquier acto realizado que se le permitiese ver.

En un tono duro y calmado el hombre mayor respondió: - No vuelva a contestarme de esa manera-

Shin se levantó de la cama en donde había estado sentado y respondió: -Y tu no vuelvas a tratarme como si fuera un niño porque ya no lo soy-

-Solo intento cuidarlo-

-¿De que?- dijo casi interrumpiendo. -¡Dímelo! Porque intento saber que sucede y ni siquiera puedo entrar en tus pensamientos-

-¡Oh! Sabía que haría eso, pero no es a mi a quien tiene que invadir, más bien debería fijarse en quien confía- Dijo Kibito casi sin pensarlo .

El joven supremo completamente molesto camino unos pasos al frente y respondió: - ¿Cuál es tu problema con Wiss? Porque de eso se trata ¿no? Y no necesito leer tus pensamientos para saber que te molestaste porque estaba aquí conmigo. Solo me sentí bien con el y encontré un poco de tranquilidad ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Tal vez hablemos más tarde supremo- respondió Kibito con una voz calmada e intentando retirarse-

-¡No! ¡Dime cual es tu problema con Wiss y dímelo ahora porque soy el supremo Kaiosama-

-¡Oh!- Dijo volteando nuevamente a Shin -No intente sobornarme con sus actos de superioridad, ahora más que nunca pienso que esta perdiendo el juicio y que debería dejarlo solo-

Kibito estaba más que apenado por esas actitudes, y tal vez el también estaba equivocado al intentar entrometerse en la vida de su superior, aun así, no estaba del todo arrepentido y muy dentro de su corazón sabía que algo no andaba bien en el ambiente que rodeaba a Shin. Era el momento de retirarse de allí y dejar que el joven se tranquilizará; y porque no, él también. Sin decir una sola palabra más el hombre se retiraba no sin antes escuchar hablar al joven supremo nuevamente:

-¡Ya no soy un niño y nada sucederá si el termina entre mis piernas!-

-Oh por dios…- Dijo Kibito en un susurro y cerrando la puerta tras el.

….

 **El hijo del dragón y la hija del sol**

El medio día no había llegado aún en el planeta sagrado, y la noche estaría próxima dentro de unas cuantas horas mas. Kibito había decidido que saldría en las madrugadas para investigar sobre su superior, pero como estaba molesto; y demasiado, decidió que lo mejor seria abandonar el planeta sagrado e ir en busca de aquella mujer que el duende sabio le había platicado.

No le dijeron donde podía encontrarla, y a decir verdad el planeta tierra era lo suficientemente grande como la buscar brujas. Seguro que había miles, pensó, y lo único que esperaba es que no hubiera miles de brujas con el mismo nombre y que además no tuviera que recorrer cada rincón del planeta para encontrarla.

Volar sin rumbo tampoco era algo que le resultará divertido, pero no sabia a quien acudir, visitar a los humanos que conocía para buscar a la particular señora significaba de alguna manera explicar lo que estaba sucediendo con el dios creador; y sin ofender, este no era un asunto en que los humanos debían meterse, esto era asunto de dioses, no obstante, era irónico que para poder resolver algo de lo que sucedía con Shin tuviera que acudir precisamente a una humana.

Meditaba a cada paso en su vuelo, pensando que tal vez podría visitar a alguien que no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas y que aceptará ayudarlo a buscar a la mujer, así fue como a su mente llegó la imagen de Picoro.

El Namekiano era discreto y hasta mantenía la distancia en asuntos que no eran suyos, era de pocas palabras; las justas y necesarias y además, era muy inteligente.

Rápidamente cambiaba su rumbo para dirigirse al templo sagrado de kamisama, y por lo que parecía tampoco estaba muy lejos ya que podía sentir el Ki del Picoro muy cerca.

En su camino al encuentro del ex kamisama o simplemente Picoro no fusionado, el hombre empezaba a sentir una gota de esperanza, un alivio, y aunque le costará reconocerlo, porque siempre pensó que los humanos eran bastante estúpidos, razas como los Namekusei siempre tenían algo interesante. Hasta podría jurar que los Namekiano no sólo le podrían dar una mano o guiarlo a la bruja sino que también podrían darle una opinión si les contará al menos algo referido a Shin.

De alguna manera, Kibito necesitaba creer en alguien mas, estaba desesperado por hablar con alguien de todo lo que sucedía y por un momento,de el nacía las ganas de confiar en la familia del dragón, quizás los únicos humanos capaces de llegar a comprender algo profundo como seres de otros planos, pero quizás subestimaba a los terrestres.

En pocos minutos se vio llegando a su destino, podía ver el templo sagrado y también sentir la presencia de ambos Namekianos. En menos de un minuto el hombre ya se encontraba descendiendo sobre los suelos del templo sagrado y como lo suponía picoro estaba sentado frente a las puerta de la entrada.

-Hola. Siento venir sin previo aviso…-

El Namekiano abrió sus ojos mientras hacia una leve sonrisa y le daba la bienvenida a Kibito: -¡Ha! Que sorpresa tenerte aquí-.

-Se… Espero no incomodar con mi visita- Respondió Kibito devolviendo la sonrisa.

Picoro se incorporó quedando frente a Kibito y respondió: -¿Quieres pasar?-

-Eh… No, solo estoy de paso para preguntarte algo, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo tampoco-

-Descuida- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó – Y… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno…-Dijo Kibito sobando sus manos algo nervioso, pues este ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar o que preguntar exactamente.

El ex Kamisama observaba minuciosamente la actitud de Kibito, pues era raro que el hombre tuviera ese tipo de comportamiento cuando en realidad solía ser serio y muy seguro, sobre todo a la hora de hablar. Para el Namekiano era una señal de que algo no muy bueno estaba sucediéndole o quizás quien estaba pasándola mal era el supremo Kaioshin; que por cierto, no estaba con el.

-¿Te sucede algo a ti o al supremo Kaiosama?- pregunto el hombre verdoso más como una afirmación de que algo sucedía.

Kibito abrió sus ojos sorprendido y respondió de forma veloz y farfullando: -¡No! Es decir…-

Piccolo cruzó sus brazos al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y respondió: -¡Ham! Si no quieres decirme que sucede no lo hagas, pero al menos dime a que has venido-

En un breve silencio Kibito suspiro dejando escapar algo de preocupación y luego intento hablar: -Lo siento, es una descortesía de mi parte llegar aquí y no saber que decir exactamente. Estoy buscando a una mujer, es una bruja y me dijeron que su nombre es Uranai baba-

-Oh… ¿Uranai Baba dices? Ella es la hermana del maestro Roshi, aunque dudo mucho que este con el. El paradero de esa mujer siempre fue un misterio y a decir verdad tampoco afirmaría que esta en la tierra-.

-¿Qué? -Dijo Kibito hablando sobre las últimas palabras del Namekiano. -Pero me enviaron aquí-

-Bueno, de todas maneras podemos averiguar en donde esta o traerla hasta aquí, si lo deseas claro-.

-¡Claro! – Respondió enérgico y haciendo una sonrisa.

-Déjame ver, tal vez este con Enma sama en las puertas del cielo y el infierno-

-Oh…-Susurro Kibito sorprendido. - ¿Una humana en las tierras de las almas?-

-Se… como sea, esa mujer tiene más se 500 años y nadie sabe si será eterna, además tiene acceso a los Kaiosamas lo que realmente es extraño. Te sorprenderás pero esa bruja tiene hasta el poder para revivirte por un día-

-¡Oh!-Dijo sorprendido. -¡Cielos! No creí que un humano tuviera ese tipo de habilidades-.

-Por eso dije que te sorprendería. Esa mujer esta en otro nivel y cuando digo otro nivel no me refiero al de poder y fuerza-

Kibito aún sorprendido respondió rápidamente: -Entiendo lo que dices… es como…-pensó un momento. -Otro nivel de conciencia-

Piccolo sonrió y respondió: - A eso me refería, por eso es interesante hablar contigo-.

El hombre rosado le devolvió la sonrisa, y pensaba que por primera vez diría que sentía algo de agrado hacia un humano: -Lo mismo digo-.

-¡Haha! ¿Te pondrás cariñoso también?- Dijo en un tono burlesco.

-¡Oh! Jajaja Olvídalo… Digamos que no eres mi tipo-

Piccolo volvió a reír una vez más, y al cabo de pocos segundos intento contactar con Enma sama. Durante los primeros minutos no consiguió respuesta alguna, hasta que finalmente el ogro guardián de las puertas del cielo y el infierno se digno a responder con un:

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-

El Namekiano miro al cielo; como si necesitará ubicar la mirada en algún lado y respondió: - El asistente del supremo Kaiosama está aquí y necesita hablar con Uranai baba-

Conciso y directo como siempre en sus palabras, Piccolo esperaba una respuesta y que fuera de igual manera, lo cual tardó unos segundos en que Enma sama respondiera:

-Llegará allí en unos minutos-.

-Gracias Enma-Respondió para luego dirigirse a Kibito-Ya oíste llegará en unos minutos ¿Quieres hablar con ella aquí o prefieres ir a otro lado?-

-Oh…-Dijo Kibito en un suspiro, mostrándole al Namekiano un gesto por demás avergonzado; preocupado también y triste.

Para Piccolo ese estado indefinido entre miles de sentimientos no paso desapercibido, y por un momento dudo en preguntar nuevamente que sucedía, pero sabía sus límites, como dios de la tierra que alguna vez fue, sabía que los dioses de otros rangos tenían otros tipos de problemas, y además sabía perfectamente su posición; en conclusión… sólo se limitó a hacer silencio.

La espera fue más que unos cuantos minutos, y durante ese tiempo ambos mantuvieron el silencio esperando a la mujer. Por su parte Kibito esperaba que ella pudiera saber algo sobre Shin, o que quizás pudiera ayudarle a investigar un poco más a fondo su situación.

La palabra "situación" le recordó al incómodo momento que paso horas atrás con Shin… ¿Cómo pudo insistir en forzar una conversación cuando el joven estaba más que sobrecargado? Y lo que era peor aún… Escuchar eso último sólo le dejo en claro el interés hacia el ángel. ¿Debía contarle eso a Uranai Baba? Porque ciertamente moría de vergüenza de solo pensarlo y jamás imagino que Shin pudiera decir una cosa así…

Dio un sonoro alarido agotado y miro al cielo; justo para visualizar la figura de una pequeña señora que descendía sobre una brillante bola de cristal; idéntica a la que traía el Elder.

-Siento la demora-.

El asistente hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo y respondió: -Despreocúpese, es un honor conocerla-

-El honor es mío. Debo reconocer que estoy asombrada de que él asistente de un ser supremo me solicite-

-¡Oh! Por favor… el supremo Kaiosama también necesita a alguien que pueda ver lo que él no-

La pequeña mujer bajo de su espera de cristal y respondió: - Mmm… Sin embargo eres tu quien esta buscándome-

-Pero no hablaremos de mi, señora- respondió haciendo una pausa -… o mejor dicho quisiera que usted escuche lo que tengo para decir respecto a él-

La mujer observaba el lugar mientras pensaba en las palabras de Kibito, todo indicaba que aquella charla tardaría más que unos minutos y de ser así debía ponerse lo más cómoda posible. Piccolo también noto las intenciones de la mujer y al instante ofreció una sala más tranquila, haciendo que pocos segundos después Kibito y Uranai siguieran el camino que indicaba.

La sala era bastante pequeña pero cómoda para una conversación, además se encontraba lejos de la zona que frecuentaban Dende y Mr. popo por lo que Kibito estaría más que tranquilo sabiendo que nadie escucharía la conversación y mucho menos que saldría del templo. No necesitaba tener grandes poderes para notar que el hombre intentaba ser discreto en cuanto asuntos relacionados al dios creador… pero tenia razón y estaba en todo su derecho.

-Bien, aquí los dejo- Dijo Piccolo antes de retirarse.

-No espera, quédate. Tal vez tu sepas algo-

-¿Y que sucede?- Pregunto Uranai bastante ansiosa

-Antes quisiera decirle que los duendes me enviaron para hablar con usted y que accedí porque confío en ellos-

-¿Duendes?- Respondió Uranai pensativa - ¡Ah! Si los recuerdo muy bien aunque ya no frecuentan la tierra-

-Eso mismo dijeron y al parecer el supremo Kaiosama es el responsable, pero sinceramente eso no es muy importante para mi ahora. Desde hace tiempo; unos cuantos años Shin estuvo cambiando su comportamiento, e incluso me atrevo a decir que sus últimos días de lucidez han sido cuando vinimos a informar sobre majin bo y hasta el momento en que nos fusionamos. En ese tiempo convivimos como uno solo, pero él siempre predominó en todo, y…- El hombre hizo una pausa memorizando aquello que sintió hasta antes de separarse. -… Y en esa fusión pude ver algo que jamás creí que vería en mi vida, no se trata de algo que pueda describir con palabras y ni siquiera se como explicarlo, pero lo diré de la forma que salga. Ese niño al que cuide para que sea un dios, no es sólo un dios, es un ser extraño, esta ocupando un cuerpo pero…-

La mujer, escuchando atentamente respondió interrumpiendo: -Tu mismo te estás respondiendo…-

-No- Dijo Kibito rápidamente -Yo no se que hace aquí, yo no entiendo que es lo que vi exactamente, pero le aseguro que el no es de aquí y los duendes me lo confirmaron. Necesita ayuda para encontrarse o para encontrar algo o ¡No se! El no entiende nada y yo tampoco. Los duendes dicen que convive con una energía extraña y que ella no es de este mundo al igual que él-.

-Estas diciendo que ¿El supremo Kaiosama viene de un lugar tan lejano como Wiss?- Pregunto Piccolo

Kibito guardo silencio junto con Uranai Baba, sobre todo la mujer. Aquello era algo revelador y podría decirse que la tarea más difícil de realizar era decir las palabras mas justas. Ella era una mortal y como toda mortal tenía sus limitaciones.

-Muchacho…- Dijo la mujer rompiendo el corto silencio. -Lamento mucho decirte esto, pero saber sobre seres de otras dimensiones no está dentro de mis posibilidades, mi límite es un Kaiosama. Durante años trabaje duro para ser una bruja adivinadora y cobre mucho dinero por mis servicios, y con el tiempo empecé a recibir recompensas de seres que podrían estar a mi altura, cuando llegue a un Kaiosama supe que hasta allí se me permitiría ver. Solo te diré que el siguiente paso es el despertar de los dioses, y cuando ellos cambien, el mundo cambiara también, tienes que saber que todo lo que sucede ahora tiene una causa y también sufrirá un efecto, la aparición de un dios destructor y un ángel no son coincidencia, ellos también están cumpliendo algo aquí, y no hay ser por más grotesco que sea que no esté cumpliendo un propósito y una misión, así sea que sirva de alimento para otro. Cuando alguien de otros planos viene a este mundo es porque necesitan enviar un mensaje o tal vez están buscando algo o alguien que trae consigo un significado grande pero que no es tomado en cuenta. Los seres interdimensionales o también llamados seres del mas allá, no tienen que ver con un muerto o un alma, más bien tiene que ver con el cruce que hacen de dimensión a dimensión y generalmente ellos abandonan su lugar cuando necesitan manifestarse, los ángeles son provenientes de dimensiones distintas que nada tienen que ver con este mundo pero que son enviados para controlar el límite de lo justo e injusto y es así como lleva las riendas a los destrozos de un dios destructor, sin embargo… ellos son impredecibles a la hora de actuar y eso los hace más misteriosos. Un ser como el supremo Kaiosama, que está en ese cuerpo; es porque no desea ser visto como en realidad es, sin embargo tu has tenido el privilegio de tocar hasta el punto más profundo de su ser y conociste su verdadero rostro, tu estas confundido ahora entre lo que pudiste ver allí adentro y lo que vez ahora afuera, y el Está confundido porque lo que ve al mirarse al espejo no coincide con lo que siente que realidad es o con lo que cree que es, y lo que es peor, su mente charlatana producto de este maravilloso universo tampoco le permite descubrirse. Cuando la mente y el corazón se encuentren el ser surgirá por si solo y entonces recordará lo que debe hacer. Olvídate ahora de aquella energía oscura, preocúpate por escucharlo, guarda silencio un segundo y observa, obsérvate a ti mismo y te ayudaras, porque cuando lo hagas también estarás ayudándolo a él. No hay tiempo que perder, para que un ser como el decida nacer en el cuerpo de un dios es porque algo esta por suceder y necesita ubicarse en aquella posición "La de un dios" ¡Pero no te desesperes! Porque cuanto más desesperado estés menos te ayudaras y mucho menos lo ayudaras a él.

-Carajo…- Susurro Piccolo de forma muy inconsciente. Hasta el punto de creer que no debía haber escuchado todo eso.

Las condiciones en las que estaba Kibito, no podían ser dichas, el hombre ni siquiera parpadeaba como señal de haber comprendido algo, no obstante, lo había entendido todo, había oído con atención cada palabra dicha por esa mujer que era una humana bendecida por miles y miles de años y que había recibido la grata iluminación de algún dios bondadoso que intuyo que sería muy necesaria para este universo. Le había puesto valor a cada palabra dicha porque ahora estaba mucho más seguro de lo que tenia que hacer, ahora confirmaba que Shin no pertenecía a este mundo y que algo debía hacer para ayudarlo, tal vez comprendía también el porque de su calma al estar con Wiss, y se preguntaba si Wiss sabía algo más. Pero no se precipitaría. Guardar silencio era lo que debía hacer antes de actuar incorrectamente, y luego ayudarlo a despertar. No tenía idea de que deparaba el futuro, pero poco importaba lo que pasaría mañana cuando la existencia misma estaba en el ahora.

-¿Y que hay de las esferas del dragón?-Pregunto Piccolo rompiendo nuevamente el silencio y quitando a Kibito de sus pensamientos.

Uranai baba se adelantó y respondió rápidamente: -Ni siquiera las super esferas del dragón te dirán algo referido a otros planos, están configuradas para está dimensión, para estos universos… Entiende Piccolo que ellos no pertenecen aquí y por lo tanto si le preguntas a un dios dragón sobre ellos, te contarán lo que ven desde afuera, te dirán quienes son de acuerdo al cuerpo que tomaron pero jamás sabrán que son en verdad-

-Entiendo… esto esta fuera de los límites- Dijo el Namekiano

-Así es- respondió la mujer y luego se dirigió a Kibito – intentaré investigar sobre el tema aunque dudo mucho que pueda decirte algo más, mientras tanto intenta comprender al supremo Kaiosama, en este momento está librando una sangrienta batalla entre ser el rey dios de un universo y ser lo que su centro le dice que es, no es su culpa… y me atrevo a decir que antes de llegar aquí el sabía lo que podría suceder, su esencia verdadera no la puedes ver ahora pero estoy segura de que temerosamente esta se asoma manifestándose en forma de sensibilidad o quizás un amor puro difícil de describir. Pero descúbrelo tu… porque tu serás quien lo ayudará a saber quien se esconde detrás de esa piel-

El asistente guardo silencio y dio un profundo suspiro; aliviado, calmado, como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso. Ahora no se sentía sólo, finalmente pudo compartir su secreto con alguien, y no importaba si estos eran humanos hijos del sol o del dragón. En ellos había encontrado el soporte que necesitaba para sostenerse y la mujer le había sugerido un camino que debía recorrer hasta llegar al final.

-Es muy probable…- Dijo la mujer quitando a Kibito de sus pensamientos. -Es muy probable que este buscando a un par-.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto confundido.

-Lo que quiere decir es que si esta ocupando el cuerpo de un supremo Kaiosama es porque su búsqueda esta dentro de esa jerarquía. No sería un dios si lo que buscará fuera una gallina… Tiene que ser alguien en quien pueda verse reflejado y le muestre la misma u otra cara de la moneda ¿Entiendes?-

-¿Dices que busca a otro dios?-.

-No. Estoy suponiendo, pero no es muy difícil de deducir tampoco, y cuando digo que busca a alguien del mismo rango, me refiero a que puede ser cualquier ser que este por encima de los mortales, es decir que tampoco sabes si lo que quiere es a un kaioshin o aún dios destructor o tal vez al mismo dios del todo… porque el dios del todo es el dios de toda esta dimensión pero ahí termina su gobierno. El todo no es creador ni poseedor de otras dimensiones porque seguramente aquellas otras dimensiones tienen su TODO ¿No lo crees? Y quien te dice que tal vez, tu tengas en ese planeta sagrado al TODO de otra dimensión-

-Mierda Picoro…- Susurro Kibito sorprendido y sin poder expresar nada mas.

…

 **No llores niño**

El regreso al templo desde los acantilados se había realizado en silencio y con un vuelo ligero. Había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que el último sol se escondió, dejando en el planeta una plena y negra oscuridad.

El templo estaba completamente iluminado aún, lo que indicaba que sus habitantes todavía se encontraban despiertos; aunque bastante exhaustos.

Zamasu preparaba la cena para su maestro en silencio; lo conservaba desde la pequeña discusión que había tenido en los acantilados. En varias oportunidades Gowasu había hecho uno que otro comentario chistoso con el fin de apaciguar el mal humor que traía, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

A esas alturas del día, lo único que quitaría todo ese coraje que el viejo le provocó sería darse un baño y echarse a dormir. Ese era el motivo por el cual apuraba el fuego y la velocidad en el preparado de la comida, porque estaba claro que necesitaba estar a solas.

El viejo Gowasu esperaba paciente su alimento, mientras miraba algunas noticias en universo Tv; aunque sólo simulaba estar atento al programa porque en realidad estaba más atento a los movimientos de su alumno, la velocidad y la agresividad con la que hacías las cosas, el pequeño temblor en su pierna derecha y la forma en que estiraba su cuello de un costado al otro con la intención se hacer sonar sus huesos. Todo eso, para el anciano era producto de lo irritado que estaba, y quizás por eso había decidido cerrar la boca y dejarlo tranquilo.

En fondo estaba preocupado; demasiado para su gusto y tenía que aceptar que quiera o no tendría que volver a tocar los temas que lo molestaban, pero también tenía que tomar una rápida decisión en la que se veía obligado a investigar todo sobre el jovencito, no bastaba con solo observarlo y obligarlo a preparar el té; lo sabía, y aun así no lo descartaba. Durante muchos años había intentado conocerlo escuchando sus propios relatos, pero ello se vio interrumpido porque de alguna manera el no deseaba hablar y luego; bajo su propia responsabilidad le borro la memoria. Intentar conocerlo ahora sería una estupidez porque el no recordaba nada; salvo, su desprecio a la humanidad y estaba seguro de que "algo" había provocado tal motivo para odiar.

El ruido del plato sobre la mesa, hicieron que el hombre saliera bruscamente de sus pensamientos, siendo inevitable también encontrarse con la mirada del aprendiz; apagada y opaca, llena de oscuridad, y si observaba con más detalles su rostro completo podía ver el entrecejo marcado y como su labio inferior era fuertemente mordió por sus dientes. Nunca antes había visto una desesperación tan grande por huir.

-Gracias- Dijo el anciano sosteniendo la mirada un momento más. -Ve a descansar si quieres-.

El aprendiz desvío la mirada y sin siquiera despedirse se encaminó hasta la salida de la sala; con un paso casi desesperado. Juraba que si estaba mucho más tiempo frente a su maestro acabaría por destruir todo a su paso, jamás se le ocurrió atacarlo y por mas que lo pensara eso era algo que descartaba; tal vez por el momento.

El cuarto de baño se transformaba en su refugio, dando un sonoro portazo y como si no le importara lo que su maestro pudiera decirle porque de todas formas estaba a punto de explotar.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba comenzó a quitarse la ropa, con la misma desesperación que camino para llegar allí, y una vez desnudo busco cualquier instrumento que pudiera utilizar, y afortunadamente agradecía que el viejo dejará las navajas de cortar cabello dentro de un pequeño cajón.

Esta vez, su rostro lucia enojado, su agitación no era de angustia si no de irá, y recordar cómo el anciano disfrutaba arrastrándolo hasta tocar el tema de los humanos; hacían que los cortes que empezaba a provocarse en su cadera y parte baja del abdomen fueran hechos sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, desgarrando bruscamente heridas antiguas; tal vez muy antiguas y abriendo otras mucho más recientes. El recuerdo de aquel sueño en donde asquerosamente disfrutaba de un encuentro sexual sólo aumentaban la presión en aquella navaja ¿Cómo se atrevía a soñar con algo tan rebajado como el sexo humano? Aquella divinidad que permitía la reproducción y creación de la vida y que ni siquiera era tomada en cuenta con el respeto que merecía.

Estaba seguro de que en ese sueño sólo existía la lujuria por poseer y vaciarse sin siquiera tener una gloriosa conexión; se odiaba profundamente, y cada corte realizado era su castigo para recordarse que no debía soñar, que no debía hablar sobre su odio a la humanidad, que no debía mostrar ni a sí mismo la tormenta en su interior, que al sentir el ardor y el dolor en el día solo pudiera pensar en ello como un escape al tormento que realmente padecía de ver como cada ser vivo y planta indefensa eran masacradas sin piedad, como la inconsciencia era gobernante antes que el profundo amor por la vida y la creación.

La sangre se escurría bajando por sus piernas y machado el suelo, pero sus ojos no veían eso como algo que lo asustará; por el contrario, su ira comenzaba a descender dejando caer la navaja, aun mantenido su rostro en completa sombra, observando con desprecio lo que acababa de cometer, pero lejos de sentirse arrepentido.

Su respiración empezaba a normalizarse y finalmente volteaba para meterse en la bañera y dejarse caer con tranquilidad, observando sin ninguna expresión como el agua se teñía del color de ese líquido que aún brotaba de sus heridas.

Poco después recargo su espalda en la bañera y decidió olvidarse de todo lo que sucedió, dejándose caer en el dulce dolor que se había provocado y que lo aislaba de toda la realidad que lo rodeaba.

…

Gowasu había acabado con su cena desde hacía unos 40 minutos, tiempo suficiente que le bastó para pensar y decidir qué a primera mañana iría al planeta kai-shin sin recibir la confirmación del hombre sagrado, esa carta que había enviado podría tardar días en ser respondida y el necesitaba una respuesta rápida.

Pensar tanto le había traído un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lo mejor seria ir a descansar, por lo que no dudo es abandonar finalmente la sala.

Durante el camino a su recámara, notó que la puerta al final del pasillo estaba abierta y que Zamasu no estaba allí. Sabía que estaba en la ducha seguramente, y vaya a saber porque motivo al hombre se le cruzó por la cabeza caminar hasta la habitación de su alumno; quizás aprovechar su ausencia para dar una fugaz mirada dentro, no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas pero una fuerza involuntaria lo impulsaba a continuar. Quizás porque estaba ansioso por conocer un poco más de el y no podía esperar a la respuesta del hombre sagrado, o tal vez porque había sido uno de esos días en los que Zamasu estaba más irritado de lo normal.

Sea cual sea el motivo, el hombre llegó hasta la habitación encontrándose con el pequeño velador encendido y la cama aún estirada.

-Nada fuera de lo normal- pensó

Pero luego decidió adentrarse un poco más, dando minuciosas miradas a los alrededores de la habitación, a las paredes blancas y sin vida, al escritorio de roble antiguo donde tenía varios libros que había quitado de la biblioteca, una silla con una montaña de ropa, sobre todo trajes que solía utilizar en el día, un antiguo cuadro del supremo antepasado que había ilustrado e inmortalizado la cascada del éste, y uno que otro papel descartable que el joven utilizaba para su resfrío matutino.

En la pequeña mesa de luz que estaba al costado de la cama, yacía el libro de Alquimia que había comenzado a leer. El hombre hizo una sonrisa al recordar que Zamas prefería que le cuenten el final antes que leerlo, ya que a primera vista no había captado su atención. Dio una mirada más a todo el sector que conformaba la mesita y la cama y finalmente se detuvo entre las sábanas blancas borrando su sonrisa al instante.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto Zamasu

El anciano supremo se mantuvo en silencio por dos o tres segundos, hasta que volteo a mirar a su alumno y respondió: - Desnúdate-

-¿Qué? – pregunto totalmente desprevenido.

Gowasu aún sosteniendo la mirada en su aprendiz volvió a decir: -Desnúdate ahora-

Las facciones del aprendiz cambiaron a uno más duro mientras decía: -No-

Para Gowasu, todo empezaba a ponerse de cabeza, más aún escuchando la negación del muchacho, sin embargo, no estaba decidido a irse de allí. De un solo movimiento arrancó las sábanas de la cama mostrando las oscuras manchas de sangre.

-No hagas que yo te la quite. Desnúdate ahora-.

Un escalofrió sacudió el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras su gris mirada empezaba a volverse cristalina, sus dientes hacían presión endureciendo su mandíbula, su corazón latía con más frecuencia de normal y sus manos temblaban mientras empezaban a recorrer la cintura de su pantalón azul de dormir.

Empezó a deshacerse de la azulada prenda mientras agachaba su cabeza para dejar escapar las primeras lagrimas involuntarias; las que su maestro le provocaba obligándolo a mostrarse, pero además deseaba ocultar su dolor y su vergüenza. Miro sus piernas ahora descubiertas unos segundos y luego se dirigió a su maestro dejando escapar mas lagrimas, frunciendo sus cejas y apretando mucho mas su mandíbula; todo un esfuerzo en vano para no llorar…

Allí se detuvo unos segundos más, balbuceando palabras y negando con su cabeza levemente, pidiendo a gritos con la mirada que el anciano kaio no continuara obligándolo.

-Por favor….- Dijo en un susurro ahogado.

Pero sus esfuerzos por clamar misericordia fueron en vano para un hombre que aun estaba perplejo con sus ojos clavados en los suyos. No tenía fuerza para sostener aquella mirada dura y acosadora que le decía que continuara desvistiéndose.

-Maestro…- Dijo en otro susurro completamente rompiendo su voz.

-Quítatela ahora- Respondió el hombre omitiendo cualquier otro tipo de suplica.

Sus manos temblorosas, tomaron los bordes que su camiseta azul con extrema pesadez y comenzó a quitarla, encorvándose un poco para ocultar las partes de su cuerpo que empezaban a quedar descubiertas, y en solo un segundo término por quitarla tirándola al suelo.

Enderezo su columna hasta quedar frente a su maestro, mostrando así, cada herida provocada, cada corte pronunciado y cada cicatriz sanada. Todo estaba expuesto ahora, todo su dolor estaba en aquellas marcas, marcas personales, marcas con historias; viejas y nuevas… Todos sus años de sufrimientos estaban plasmados en ese cuerpo flagelado que había escondido cuanto pudo…

-Oh… Zamasu- Susurro el anciano mirando aquellas recientes marcas el incluso el brote de sangre en varias de ellas.

El llanto de Zamasu se hacía más intenso a cada segundo, temblando e intentando ocultar su rostro de los ojos de Gowasu, sufriendo espasmos cada vez más fuertes y balbuceando nuevamente la palabra "por favor", pero el anciano ya no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada, sus pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados en su desesperación por querer llegar a su alumno, y pese a que lo separaban unos cuantos metros, esa distancia le parecía eterna.

Tomo la mano fría y temblorosa de su alumno tirando de ella, para atraerlo a su cuerpo, mientras Zamasu accedía a aquel contacto sollozando y gimiendo descontrolado, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del hombre, un hombre quebrado de dolor y que por primera vez compartía aquellas lagrimas dolorosas, participando en cada quejido escuchado por el joven muchacho, sintiendo rabia de su ceguera al no ver antes lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era él quien rogaba clemencia por sus errores cometidos, porque tal vez si hubiese puesto mas atención en su aprendiz, este no hubiese llegado al punto de herirse para esconder aquello que lo hacía agonizar momento a momento.

-Ya…- decía el hombre acariciando la cabeza de su alumno, mientras escuchaba cada llanto desgarrador y desconsolado. - Ya no llores niño- -Todo está bien, todo estará bien-.

continuara…


	4. Tierra del eterno sueño

Buenas noches, espero que todos estén bien, dejo el capitulo 4 para quienes deseen leerlo.

Creo que el capítulo de hoy es más tranquilo que el anterior, aunque quisiera haber agregado muchas cosas más, pero lo deje para el próximo porque si no quedaría demasiado largo.

Me despido por hoy y me disculpo si no respondí algún mensaje, a veces o falla la casilla y no llegan o llegan y no puedo leerlos… no sé, creo que la pagina me odia.

Y como siempre digo, si el texto tiene algún error o algo y gustan hacérmelo saber solo me avisan y lo corrijo

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Buenas noches.

Capítulo 4

Tierra del eterno sueño

"Tierra del eterno sueño" o "Tierra del sueños eternos" Algo así; era como le había puesto Dabura a su castillo y alrededores. Era igual, pero Dabura solía decirlo de ambas formas; recordaba el anciano Mechikabura.

Se había coronado rey nuevamente después de que el retrasado demonio; como solía llamarlo desde casi dos años atrás, no tuvo mejor idea que acceder al control del mago Babidi para cumplir sus macabros planes… aunque esos planes eran tan macabros como los suyos .

Para Mechikabura no dejaba de ser un aficionado más que quería ser el rey del mundo, lo que tenia muy claro es que tanto Babidi como su padre odiaban a los Kaioshin…

De todos modos, su nieto no dejaba de ser un estúpido que dejó atrás la idea de salir del mundo demonio y buscar el libro, para ser gobernado por un asqueroso mago que solo deseaba conquistar el universo.

El también lo deseaba… pero desde otro ángulo, matando a los Kaioshines, si podía comérselos… mejor, y conquistando el universo también…

Así era como entraba en un nuevo dilema, en el cual se veía enfrentado a sí mismo porque terminaba descubriendo que su plan era tan mediocre, vulgar o corriente como el de Babidi, luego recordaba que quería cambiar la historia y se convencía de queno era tan mediocre como ese mago u otro estúpido ser capaz de querer conquistar el universo… Cambiar la historia era el consuelo que tenia el anciano demonio para querer resaltar de cualquier otro.

Su nieta, su adorada y amada Towa había desaparecido por muchos años, y durante ese tiempo había esperado pacientemente que esta logrará quitar el sello. Sabía que la jovencita poseía la clave, porque si algo había aprendido muy bien como habilidad principal era a leer las mentes e incluso le había enseñado esa técnica a Towa. Posiblemente por eso no entendía como esta pudo ser tan hipócrita para mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que podría sacarlos de allí. Lo cierto era, que poco después de la muerte de Dabura, la joven había vuelto y aun así no había sido capaz de confesar que poseía la clave.

Se sentía traicionado, y bastante, porque había depositado toda su confianza en la joven Bruja; su nieta, la única capaz de sacarlo de allí…

Ese día era un día silencioso, Towa había decidido a vistas a su abuelo una vez más, pero el hombre estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, tal vez porque la mesa de la sala era demasiado larga y este no tenía ganas de alzar la voz; o quizás porque estaba aburrido y sin poder salir. La palabra "Salir" hacia que la joven se sintiera considerablemente culpable, porque se suponía que obtendría la clave para abrir el mundo demonio y lo liberaría; ese había sido su principal objetivo.

-Y dime…- Dijo el viejo rompiendo el hielo. -¿Hay algo de nuevo allí afuera?-

Towa mantuvo el silencio unos segundos y luego respondió: -No abuelo, todo esta igual-.

-¡Oh! Ya veo- Respondió el anciano. -Y…¿Sigues buscando lo que te pedí?-

La mujer dio un corto suspiro y respondió: -Si abuelo, pero no hay señales de ningún libro-

-Sigue buscado entonces- Respondió en anciano.

Está vez la mujer mofó muy audible, frunciendo sus cejas y respondiendo: -¿En donde quieres que lo busque? Ya lo hice y no está por ninguna parte, esto es absurdo estuve 10 años buscando algo que no existe en verdad.-

Mechikabura se levantó de su silla totalmente impulsado, con su rostro enfurecido; tal vez tan enfurecido como pocas veces. Golpeó sus manos con fuerza en la mesa y respondió: -¡Entonces deja este estúpido juego de mantenerme encerrado y actúa! ¡Tienes la clave del mundo demonio y no fuiste capaz de intentar utilizarlo! ¿A que le temes Towa? ¿A un estúpido ángel con sus bajas pasiones y grandes deseos de cojerse a un Kaioshin? Tu retrasado hermano ya no está para vengarse y si hubiese querido hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho...- Hizo una mueca de medio lado con su boca y continuo: -Eres tan mala para ocultarte que hasta descubrí que él está contigo fuera de este agujero. ¿Acaso pensaste que podías eludirme y que no me enteraría de que utilizaste las esferas del dragón para volver a la vida a tu hermano? ¡Responde maldita sea!- termino por decir golpeando la mesa una vez más.

Towa interrumpió a su abuelo y dijo en un tono calmado: -No lo entiendes abuelo…-

-¡No! Eres tu la que no entiende. Quita el maldito sello y déjame hacer mi trabajo-.

-¿Y que harás luego?-

-Buscare el maldito libro por mi cuenta y despedazare a cada kaioshin que se cruce en mi camino. Ganaré esta guerra, cambiare la historia y luego dormiré tranquilo. Ahora quita el condenado sello o ve a buscar a ese supremo para que lo haga ¿Te debe un favor cierto? Pues búscalo entonces…-

La joven bruja sostenía una mirada suplicante en su abuelo, en verdad no quería que este saliera allí afuera y sus razones eran muchas, pero ciertamente el peso de la mirada de Mechikabura era mas dura y finalmente hablo:

-Esto es más difícil de lo que crees…-

-¡Dime todo lo que sabes entonces!- Dijo en un grito casi sobre sus palabras.

-No se mucho más que tú- respondió haciendo una pausa. -Pero el dios destructor de este universo esta alerta y muy despierto, y antes de que quieras asesinar al supremo del éste, él te matará y no sabemos que ocurre en el resto de los universos-

-¡Ag! ¿Y a quien le importa el resto de los universos?- Dijo el viejo completamente molesto.

-¿Y cómo eliminarás a todos los kaioshines? Porque eso quieres, con libro o sin libro tu objetivo es destruirlos-

-Buscare el libro primero, allí debe haber algo que termine por eliminarlos sin necesidad de que tenga que pasear por los universos-

Para Towa todo era un absurdo, por más que quisiera tomar enserio a su abuelo; no era sencillo, y tal vez el anciano tampoco tenía idea de que buscaba realmente. Todo le resultaba a un estúpido cuento en el que su abuelo había proyectado una conquista de algo… o quien sabe. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese libro fuera a darle la victoria, y volver a preguntarle de donde había sacado esa estúpida idea de que un libro lo llevaría a la conquista, significaba volver a escuchar lo mismo de siempre… Sin embargo, era su abuelo y por mas que quisiera hacer oídos sordos a sus asuntos no podía.

-Buscamos el libro pero si no tenemos un nombre tampoco podemos saber mucho más, hemos torturado millones de personas en miles de galaxias y nadie conoce un libro sin nombre en donde sus personajes son elfos, nadie conoce la palabra elfo en este mundo y no hemos llegado al planeta tierra para saber si allí conocen algo al respecto porque en ese planeta vive un sujeto llamado Goku, con otras especies de humanos y ellos están fuertemente custodiados por el dios destructor ¿Lo entiendes abuelo?-

-Lo entiendo- Respondió rápidamente. -Y estas queriendo decirme que soy un idiota que solo quiere salir allí afuera por un capricho…- -Tengo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera cuando salga de aquí pero ahora dime algo más… ¿Qué hizo tu hermano durante este último año?-

-investigando sobre los Shin-jins de fruto dorado, para llegar a cumplir tu sueño, para complacerte, esta vez no lo metas en tu furia porque el no es responsable. Ha trabajado duro y lo sigue haciendo desde que fue revivido, pero no es fácil si no existe un nombre con el que podamos guiarnos-

Mechikabura volvió a guardar silencio unos segundos, recordando que su nieta si había ido a la tierra y aun así, no había buscado el libro. Estaba obsesionado, eso era cierto, pero era su obsesión y estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera para conseguir ese condenado libro. poco después volvió a hablar:

-¿Cómo conseguiste revivir a tu hermano con las esferas del drago si te era imposible entrar allí?-

-Estuve vigilándolos, y ellos abandonaron el planeta una mañana, se suponía que harían un torneo con otro universo y vi mi la oportunidad de entrar y buscar las esferas del dragón, no me tomo demasiado tiempo encontrarlas. El dragón concedía 3 deseos y con el primero reviví a Dabura, con el siguiente deseo le pedí que trajera a mis manos el libro que hablaba de los elfos y los Shin-jins ¿Y quieres saber que me respondió?-

El anciano hizo una sonrisa sarcástica y respondió: -¿Y tú qué crees?-

-Me dijo que no podía comprobar su existencia. ¿Lo entiendes abuelo? Ni siquiera el Dragón pudo comprobar la existencia de ese libro… no es real.

El anciano dio un profundo respiro, mientras procesaba las últimas palabras de la joven y luego se dejo escuchar: -Ese libro es real… y no me importa lo que ese dragón diga… tu eres la que no entiende nada. Quita el sello ahora y te daré un nombre para ese libro.

…

La voz del olvidado

El escalofrío en su cuerpo y la nariz heladas le indicaron al anciano que finalmente el invierno había llegado. Desde la ventana podían verse algunos árboles de tamaño mediano completamente desnudos, era una mañana fría; más de lo normal.

Aun estaba medio dormido y medio despierto, arrastraba sus pies por toda la cocina con extrema pereza, pero se había propuesto preparar el desayuno. Debía decir que la costumbre de preparar su desayuno habían quedado pérdidas en el tiempo, sin embargo hacia un esfuerzo; un gran esfuerzo, y tal vez aquellos esfuerzos sólo podían ser provocados por la oscura y caótica noche que tuvo con su aprendiz. No estaba dispuesto; de ninguna manera, a que Zamasu trabajara el día de hoy.

En una mesa rectangular de té además de llevar dos tazas, una tetera, azúcar y algunos pastelillos, tenía varias gasas y un extraño ungüento de color oscuro que él mismo había preparado para las heridas de Zamas, sin duda, el preparado de aquello fue lo que más tiempo le tomó.

Intento curarlo con su magia, pero entre llantos y constantes ataques de nervios junto con balbuceos por parte de Zamasu había oído que no quería ser curado con magia, el deseaba tener esas heridas y aunque al anciano todo ello le pareció una locura en el momento (Lo que aún conservaba) sabía que no estaba en la posición de contradecirlo. Pensó que ya tendría tiempo de entender un poco mejor las cosas, así que sólo se dedicaría a curar las heridas de forma natural, sin presionar al muchachito.

Reconocía que todo lo sucedido en la noche lo había dejado exhausto, sin energías, angustiado y muy estresado también. Después de miles de años había derramado muchas lágrimas como nunca creyó que lo haría, compartió el dolor de su joven aprendiz como si realmente fuera a el a quien le sucedía todo y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero ciertamente esperaba poder llegar a una pronta solución.

Sabía que si quería una solución tendría que ir al planeta kai-shin y en cuanto el muchacho estuviera mejor lo haría, porque tampoco sabía sería conveniente dejarlo sólo.

Cuando tuvo todo listo el hombre se dispuso a caminar hasta la última habitación donde estaba su alumno; lo que no tardó en llegar, y por fortuna el aprendiz ya estaba despierto aunque silencio, observando a cualquier parte y probablemente perdido en algún viejo recuerdo o en algún futuro incierto.

-Que bueno que despertaste- Dijo el anciano sonriendo de manera amable. -Te traje el desayuno. Té amargo y unos pastelillos hechos con leche de almendras. Aunque primero curaremos las heridas ¿Qué dices?-

La gris mirada se desvió hacia la figura de su maestro y respondió: -Yo puedo hacerlo maestro-

-Déjame hacerlo por favor…- Respondió calmado. -Prepare algo para esas heridas y creo que son bastante profundas…Por favor...-

Quizás porque estaba sin fuerzas; Zamasu acepto ser curado, colocándose de frente y destapando sus heridas. Lo que menos deseaba era que su maestro tuviera que verlo nuevamente o que lo viera de forma acusadora por lo cometido, o quizás que hoy continúe con sus irritantes cuestionamientos, no obstante, tenia la leve intuición de que el hombre venía en son de paz, no lo decía un desayuno bien preparado, lo decía su rostro, sus ojos hinchados que le recordaban que este también había llorado, sus ojeras oscuras y pronunciadas a causa de haber pasado toda la noche en vela; de un lado a otro y vigilando que estuviera durmiendo. Estaba claro que el hombre ofrecía una tregua…

Gowasu sonrió de medio lado al ver que no tenia que continuar insistiendo y rápidamente comenzó a sanar sus heridas.

-Creo que hoy podrías descansar- Dijo el viejo.

-Puedo volver a mis labores maestro, estoy bien-. Respondió el aprendiz.

El anciano sonrió y respondió: -Lo se. Pero yo también me tomare el día- -Dime… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?-

El aprendiz medito aquella pregunta, porque en verdad solo quería descansar y relajarse, el también se encontraba cansado, su noche no había sido la mejor de todas. Poco después respondió de la forma más honesta: -Quisiera descansar-.

-¡Oh! ¿Lo ves? Realmente quieres hacerlo e igual yo-.

-Solo será hasta la tarde, luego volveré a mis labores-. Dijo el jovencito.

-No Zamas, nada de eso, el día de descanso debe ser completo, medio día de descanso no seria un día completo al contrario seria medio día de descanso...-

El aprendiz interrumpió rápidamente antes de que el hombre continuara con un discurso de esos bien repetitivos y respondió: -Si ya entendí…-

Gowas sonrió levemente una vez más, al tiempo que terminaba de sanar las heridas de Zamasu y dijo: - Bien. Ya estas curado ahora será mejor que desayunemos algo-

Antes de que el hombre comenzara a llenar las tazas el aprendiz dijo: -Lo siento…-

El supremo se detuvo mirando en dirección al muchacho, sosteniendo una mirada que en realidad podía decir mucho más que cualquier palabra, pero cualquier palabra que pudiera decir no tenía nada que ver con un reproche, más bien ellos expresaban culpa y un inmenso deseo de ser el quién debía disculparse. Al cabo de unos segundos respondió mientras comenzaba a llenar las tazas de té.

-Ah… No te preocupes…- Respondió el hombre, intentando decir lo justo y necesario. Si había algo que empezaba a comprender es que no debía hablar de más con Zamasu.

-De verdad lo siento maestro…- Volvió a decir un poco mas avergonzado e intentando no mirar demasiado al amarillento hombre.

Gowasu cedió la taza de té a Zamasu y respondió: - Oye… no lo sientas, no importa lo que sucedió ayer hoy es un nuevo día-

El joven dejó escapar un leve suspiro al que luego le siguieron unos cuantos más, sobretodo cuando el silencio era incómodo y se volvía eterno. El silencio no debería ser un motivo de incomodidad, pero si lo eran después de esos episodios, y ahora que su maestro sabía el secreto que escondía nada sería lo mismo. Si bien en su mente no estaba la idea de seguir cometiendo aquello, el pensar que tendría a su maestro siguiendo sus pasos le resultaba invasivo y sabía que debía trabajar duro para que el hombre lo dejará en paz.

-Maestro…- Dijo casi en un susurro

-Dime-

Zamas dudo un momento en hablar y luego respondió: - ¿Esta molesto conmigo?-

El hombre dio un sorbo a su taza de té y luego respondió: - No lo estoy. Tu, ¿Estas molesto contigo?-

El joven aprendiz hizo silencio, mientras le dedicaba a su maestro una mirada poco expresiva, sin gestos, sin embargo, no estaba ocultando irritación, molestia o desasosiego. Aquella pregunta solo lo había llevado a cuestionarse si realmente estaba enojado consigo; era una pregunta extraña… al menos para él.

-No, no lo sé- Respondió honestamente.

Gowasu le dedico una media sonrisa y respondió: -Oh bueno… no saberlo es un paso importante-.

-¿Lo es?- pregunto casi sobre sus palabras.

-Claro que si. Y puedes descubrirlo o bien dejarlo como esta-

-Si…- Respondió en un suspiro.

La habitación quedo nuevamente en silencio, tal vez unos cuantos minutos, haciendo que el transcurso del desayuno fuera pensativo y profundo para ambos.

A pesar de que el hombre moría por hablar y preguntar, se había prometido un día de descanso y no solo por él; también por el muchacho. De todas maneras no descartaba la posibilidad de que hablara sin que tuviera que indagar o preguntarle. La conclusión a la que había llegado es que Zamasu se exalto con la charla que tuvieron, lo cual también resultaba un problema porque sin duda antes de continuar en solucionar los problemas de su alumno con respecto a los humanos, tenia que solucionar sus ataques a si mismo.

Poco tiempo después el hombre noto que su taza de te estaba vacía, y eso le indicó que el desayuno había terminado. Era el momento de dejar a su alumno sólo y dedicarse a ordenar su biblioteca o hacer alguna otra cosa que lo mantuviera entretenido un buen rato.

-Eh… bueno. Estaré en la biblioteca o en alguna parte del templo, si necesitas algo solo dime-.

El Aprendiz sonrió de medio lado y respondió: -No se preocupe. Gracias-

Gowasu abandonó la habitación poco después para dejar a Zamasu a solas. Si había algo que el hombre pretendía era que Zamasu reflexione sobre su situación y lo que había sucedido en la noche; era el motivo real por el que había decretado un descanso, y esperaba que ello sirviera también para que al menos hablara con respecto al tema… o lo que fuera. Tal vez pedía demasiado, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

Los años que paso junto a su Zamasu solo le mostraron la desconfianza con la que vivía el muchacho; no es que el viejo sea ciego y no lo haya notado antes, pero podía decirse que intentaba mirar hacia un costado; como lo hacía con todo, más aún si se trataba de su alumno. Gowasu siempre pensó que la falta de confianza de Zamas estaban allí desde antes que llegará al planeta sagrado, siendo así, el primer planeta que debía investigar era el planeta Kai-Shin.

…

Durante las siguientes horas, Gowasu ocupaba su tiempo en la biblioteca, acomodando algunos libros y algunas carpetas de ex alumnos que tenía cuando daba clases en el Castillo del planeta Kai-Shin; lo había olvidado, habían pasado muchos años; muchísimos… 4000 o 5000 años quizás, luego volvió, pero sólo para tratar un asunto especial.

En un principio había rechazado la oferta de tratar la locura de un pobre hombre que había trabajado toda su vida en la jardinería y que luego fue puesto en las mazmorras por el fino delirio de tener un hijo…

-Que desgraciado final- pensaba el anciano en aquellos tiempos.

Sin duda el recuerdo del jardinero, le traía un sabor amargo, porque pese tomar el caso e intentar hacer lo posible por reincorporarlo a la sociedad Shin-Jin, este parecía rechazar la oferta… su voluntad y su verdad eran inquebrantables.

(Escena retrospectiva)

Gowasu esperaba al sagrado Supremo en la oficina principal, lugar donde el hombre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, era raro que el no estuviera, sobre todo cuando sabía que tendría visitas, no obstante, debía esperar igual.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que fue solicitado y con sinceridad no tenía la más mínima intención de ser el psiquiatra de nadie, sus días como el Doc de la locura ya habían pasado de moda, en ese entonces tenía 700 años y vivía con la esperanza de entrar al mundo de los demonios y cambiar sus mentes; hacerlos pensar diferente, o simplemente preguntarles: ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Por qué odias esto? ¿Por qué odias aquello? Cuéntame de ti ¿Qué tal el río de lava?

En pocas palabras, esos tiempos en donde rebosaba de juventud y ansiaba sanar las mentes enfermas de los Shin-jins que fueron llamados Makaioshins, habían acabado, y el responsable de ello tenía el nombre del Sagrado Supremo que controlaba el planeta, porque cuando se vio recibido y propuso el plan fue rechazado automáticamente sin darle oportunidad alguna. Su idea había sido catalogada como "Descabellada" un absurdo, algo irracional, e incluso dejó allí esa idea antes de terminar en las mazmorras… como el jardinero.

Pocos minutos después, el sagrado Supremo hacia acto de presencia cargando su enorme barriga y acomodando sus redondeados lentes. Traía una cara espantosa, más precisamente de preocupación, y también de molestia. Bajo su brazo traía algunas cuántas hojas y una carpeta en la que seguramente tenía toda la información de Koro.

Gowasu esperaba que aquella cara de pocos amigos no tuviera que ver con la demora en responder si trataría o no a Koro, después de todo… estaba ofendido, porque había estudiado para nada y después de 3500 años o más era solicitado por la gran estupidez de considerar locura a un hombre que creía que tenía un hijo.

-Creí que no vendría- Dijo el sagrado tomando asiento rápidamente mientras dejaba en la mesa los papeles.

Gowasu hizo una media sonrisa y respondió: -Oh bueno… no iba hacerlo señor. Y disculpe si lo ofendo pero digamos que… un Shin-Jin que enloqueció porque dice tener un hijo no es información suficiente para llamarle "Locura"-

El sagrado Supremo tomó aire hasta contener la respiración, inflando sus cachetes y tornándolos algo rojizos; ocultando la ira… irá que aumentaba de sólo notar como una vez más escuchaba que su decisión era un tanto "exagerada". Segundos después respondió: - Yo, determinó sí es una locura o no-

-¡Oh! ¿Y entonces porque estoy aquí? Ese es mi trabajo- Respondió Gowas

El hombre sagrado arqueo una ceja y en un tono determinante respondió: -No, su trabajo es quitar esa locura, curarlo, sanarlo… ¡Lo que sea! Me vi en la obligación de encerrar a ese hombre antes de que pudiera contagiar a alguien ¿Qué tal sí todos los habitantes luego creen que pueden tener hijos y demás cosas del diablo? ¿Y que si salen con algo peor?-

Gowasu lanzó inconsciente risa burlona y respondió: -¡Bueno! Sin duda si algo peor pasará no sería culpa de Koro e insisto, yo le daré el diagnóstico de ese hombre. Su sabiduría de 3 millones de años no opacará mis años de estudio conociendo a la mente Shin-Jin, y disculpe si mi manera de responder no resulta la adecuada para usted-.

El sagrado Supremo, dejó sus ojos clavados en la mirada de Gowasu unos cuantos segundos, estaba ofendido; lo suficiente como para largarlo a patadas. Siempre tuvo contradicciones con Gowasu; desde su niñez, adolescencia y ahora su madurez. Ese amarillento hombre siempre había sido el Kaioshin más tranquilo pero también el más terco, su razón era siempre más fuerte que la de otro… quizás igual que la suya.

Posiblemente Gowasu le mostrará al hombre un reflejo de el mismo… aunque el gordo lo negará.

-Bien…- Respondió sereno y luego arrastro sobre la mesa la carpeta que contenía información de Koro. -Haga su diagnóstico entonces-

El supremo del universo 10 hizo una pequeña mueca de lado mientras tomaba la carpeta y respondía sin quitar la mirada del bigotudo hombre: -Con su permiso, señor-.

Camino furioso unos cuantos minutos… o quizás todo el trayecto que lo llevo hasta el castillos. Ese hombre gordo, de espantosos anteojos y con 4 pelos en la cabeza, lograba ponerlo incómodo; siempre había sido así… no veía porque eso fuera a cambiar.

Las mazmorras se encontraban en la zona más baja del castillo, jamás había ido allí, y pocos minutos después cuando se vio frente a la puerta que debía atravesar; sintió un leve arrepiento. Esas mazmorras estaban protegidas con los poderes más fuertes del planeta Kai-Shin, imposible escapar sin la ayuda de alguien que supiera controlar esa mágica energía.

Entró sin pensarlo mucho más, o acabaría por retractarse y así se armería un escándalo con el Supremo sagrado, y quien sabe si terminaba encerrado como el jardinero.

El descenso que iniciaba en las escaleras con un pasillo angosto de paredes adoquinadas estaba poco iluminado, unas pequeñas lámparas colgaban a sus costados, y esperaba que el resto del camino fuera así, como también esperaba que las celdas no estuvieran en completa oscuridad y tuviera que adivinar el rostro del jardinero.

Como lo suponía, en los 3 camino que surgían al finalizar el pasillo; también había algo de iluminación. Si mal no recordaba al leer la primera página del expediente de Koro; este se encontraba al final del camino derecho. No tardó demasiado en llegar allí, pues sus pasos eran apresurados y ansiosos.

Recordaba a Koro, aunque con dificultad, porque en ese entonces ya era supremo del universo 10 y casi no frecuentaba el planeta; y agradecía eso, porque de continuar mucho tiempo más en el planeta hubiese terminado en las mazmorras y sería compañero de Koro… Inevitable no pensar en ello.

La última celda estaba condicionada, desde las rejas podía ver que el hombre tenía una cama,velas, una pequeña mesa, un cuadernillo y lápices. Se sorprendió al notar que Koro no estaba en las condiciones que estaría un makaioshin, y sin duda debería de estar agradecido de que no haya sido tomado como tal por el sagrado que tenían como gobernador… pero alguien tenía que poner las reglas en el lugar...como cualquier otro lugar. La libertad, también era relativa…

Por cuestiones de "seguridad" según el Hombre sagrado, Gowasu no podía pasar del otro lado de la celda y al llegar al destino sólo tomó asiento en un pequeño taburete que alguien había dejado intencionalmente. Aclaro su voz un poco intentado hacerse notar frente al corpulento hombre que estaba recostado en la cama y mirando hacía la pared, pero sus intentos fueron absurdos.

Dejó pasar unos cuantos minutos más y finalmente hablo: - Hola Koro. No te preguntaré como estas…- Dijo mientras daba una fugaz mirada a los alrededores. -… porque, sería una pregunta bastante estúpida. Nadie puede estar bien aquí dentro y sinceramente no voy a seguir el protocolo de preguntas idiotas… pero tal vez… quieras decirme algo-

Los segundos pasaron y pronto se transformaron en minutos; largos, minutos que se hacían eternos y amenazaban con transformarse en horas, lo que dejaba más que claro las intenciones del jardinero. Gowas dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro y dijo:

-Mientras venía de camino aquí leí en tu expediente que le dijiste al guardia que jamás volverías a hablar y que te cortarías la lengua por si algún idiota osaba obligarte a hacerlo, pues… intuyo que soy ese idiota pero no estoy aquí para obligarte, más bien… yo me siento obligado de venir aquí por un diagnóstico que considero equívoco…-

La última frase, había sido suficiente para que el jardinero moviera al menos un trozo de su cuerpo; un brazo o lo que sea, para que luego tomará la decisión de quedar sentado en cama. El hombre miraba a la pared frente a el, no era necesario hacer su mirada al costado para ver a Gowasu y dar una corta respuesta:

-Vete al infierno- Dijo Koro con total tranquilidad, ocultando tras la tenue luz sus ojos en los que podían reflejarse toda la ira contenida.

Gowasu guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos y luego respondió: -Bueno… me siento satisfecho de saber que no te has cortado la lengua-.

El jardinero, contuvo su ira en una bocanada de aire y corrió hasta las gruesas rejas que lo separaban del Supremo Gowasu. Luego grito: -¡Vete al infierno!-

En un instante Gowasu ya estaba parado y a unos cuantos centímetros de las rejas, su mirada no era acusadora, ni asustada o molesta, más bien, era desafiante. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la figura del hombre por mero capricho, como si le estuviera mostrando que con ese grito sólo había captado su atención y que no se desharía de el tan fácilmente.

-¿Quieres un té?- Dijo Gowasu apenas gesticulando.

(Fin flashback)

…

En unos cuantos parpadeos el anciano volvía a la realidad, dando lentas miradas a sus alrededores y con la carpeta donde traía el informe de Koro, aunque eso no era importante; no en el momento actual, porque la causa de que saliera de esos pensamientos, venían del jardín, el cual podía visualizar si miraba desde la ventana. Estaba perdido en el pasado pero aun así pudo notar la energía de su alumno fuera del templo, no se movía; estaba fija en un lugar.

Cualquiera que fuera el motivo por el cual Zamasu abandono la cama, era algo positivo para el hombre, porque en ese momento caótico que había vivido, creyó que su aprendiz no volvería a levarse ni volvería a decir una sola palabra, sin embargo ya se encontraba descansado en el jardín seguramente, y lo comprobaría asomándose a la ventana para visualizarlo, además de controlar que todo estuviera bien.

Su asombro fue instantáneo y sólo alcanzó a decir: -Cielos…-

A largos metros del templo, Zamasu había cavado alrededor de 40 pozos, más de la mitad ya estaban cerrados y con coloridos tulipanes florecidos, su magia; aunque no tan potente como la de un Shin-jin mágico, le había permitido acelerar el crecimiento de aquellas flores.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras en su boca se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, cantando en pausados susurros que no podrían ser escuchados por el anciano si este no lograba acercarse un poco más.

 _-Oh Neptuno ¿Dónde estas? Aquí, allá o más alto. ¿En que dimensión estarás? ¿Dime que camino escogerás?, tal vez deberías regresar, mira hacia atrás, mira hacia atrás o algo vas a olvidar. Despierta, despierta ahora, abre tus ojos… o ¿Alguien está jalando tu mano?...-_

-¿Zamas?- Preguntó Gowas extrañado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

El aprendiz volteó rápido, sobresaltado, dejando que en sus ojos se viera reflejado el repentino pasmo de ser sacado de ese mundo personal; donde estaba refugiado, encontrándose con la mirada de su maestro. Segundos después observó sus manos y su delantal embarrado al tiempo que dejaba escapar algunas palabras: -Lo siento… yo…-

La mirada del hombre estaba maravillada con los tulipanes de Zamas, sus colores y la perfección con las que habían sido hecho. Tampoco podía creer que tuviera como aprendiz al creador legitimo de aquellas hermosas flores que una mañana habían empezado a adornar el planeta Kai-Shin, sabía que era el verdadero creador porque la energía que desprendían esas flores eran las mismas que sentía en aquel planeta. Aun así, debía romper aquel encanto y dirigir la mirada en dirección al joven que aun continuaba mirando su delantal y sus manos sucias, como si realmente fuera importante haber estropeado un traje o como si este hubiese quedado suspendido en aquel momento y mirando sin mirar. Por otro lado, no pudo evitar escuchar la suave canción que apenas susurraba pero que sus agudos oídos alcanzaron a entender.

-¿Quién es Neptuno?- pregunto el hombre a quemarropa, no como un reproche si no por curiosidad y quizás con la leve sensación de haber oído ese nombre alguna vez.

El joven no tardó en dirigir la mirada al hombre, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de responder, quizás ni siquiera el sabia lo que había dicho.

-Oye…- Dijo el hombre agachándose para quedar justo en frente de Zamas. -¿Qué sucede?-

La pregunta llegó claramente a sus oídos, y en unos cuantos parpadeos indicando que todo se volvía más lúcido Zamasu respondió: -¿Qué?-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el hombre.

-Si- Dijo dando una rápida mirada a sus alrededores. - ¿Qué paso?-

-No lo se, dímelo tu- Respondió señalando en dirección a las flores.

Zamas volteo encontrándose con lo que había creado y mostrando todo su asombro, como si no creyera que fuera el protagonista de aquello que había creado o como si en realidad no reconociera lo que había hecho con sus manos; sus poderes o lo que fuera.

-Yo, no sé qué…- Dijo balbuceando y algo desconcertado.

-Será mejor que vayamos adentro...- Respondió el hombre jalando su brazo aunque sin poner demasiada fuerza.

-No… no- Respondió Zamas poniendo algo de resistencia y encontrándose más desorientado.

Completamente extrañado Gowasu aflojó el agarre que sostenía el brazo de su alumno. No deseaba obligarlo a entrar si realmente no quería, aun así no podía evitar insistir en preguntar.

-Dime que sucede Zamas ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Dijo el hombre ya más preocupado.

El pecho del aprendiz empezaba a agitarse mientras su memoria insistía en armar una historia, sin saber si era una fantasía o una realidad ¿Cómo saberlo? Todo ese recuerdo estaba hecho de heridas y otros ni siquiera eran suyos o si... No lo sabía. Su caída, violenta, lastimosa...cayendo en las profundas sombras de un mundo invertido, donde podía verse parado frente a un enorme halo de luz rodeado de las penumbras, el miedo quemaba a cada segundo, en cada paso de aquel sendero que se tornaba más y más inseguro; lleno de obstáculos. La luz… allí estaba, pasando el valle de los oscuros matices que revelaban su existencia; su nueva existencia. Finalmente sus ojos se abrían en el mundo donde nadie jamás lo nombraría, esperando a la luz capaz de despertarlo y recordarle lo que había olvidado…

Cómo si su cerebro hubiese sido desconectado, el aprendiz cayó al suelo desvanecido, desconectándose del mundo que lo rodeaba y de un maestro alarmado que gritaba su nombre en vano.

…

Miedo al despertar

El anochecer estaba a unas pocas horas de llegar, el templo estaba silencioso aunque dentro el anciano Elder acompañaba a Kibito.

El hombre llegó de la tierra completamente calmado, con una mente serena y un corazón atento a cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor. Hablar con Uranai baba había resultado gratificante y hasta pensaba en volver a verla, pero por el momento podía decir que estaba listo para un nuevo encuentro con su superior. Mientras tanto continuaría leyendo algún libro hasta que el joven necesite algo.

Al parecer el supremo andaba molesto aún, porque ni siquiera había asomado su pequeña y esbelta nariz a la sala. Podría estar preocupado, tal vez el antiguo Kibito lo hubiera hecho, pero el nuevo Kibito estaba calmado, se proclamaba un mar en calma… Eso hacia que pudiera pensar con más claridad y estaba seguro que Shin saldría cuando menos lo espere.

El Elder, silencioso pero lo suficientemente sabio o chusma, sabía que Kibito se había ausentado así como también sabía que había estado en la tierra y acompañado de los humanos, lo cual hacia que sintiera algo de curiosidad por ello. Era raro ver a Kibito en el planeta tierra, más aún cuando tenía desconfianza hacia los humanos.

-¿Qué te traes en manos?- Pregunto el Elder entre cerrando sus ojos y erizado sus cejas.

Kibito, totalmente desorientado y metido en sus pensamientos respondió: -¿Qué?- .

-¿Qué hacías visitando la tierra?-

-¡Oh Jajaja! ¿Me esta espiando?- Pregunto levantando la mirada de su lectura.

-No , estaba mirando bellas señoritas y te vi a ti-. Respondió con sinceridad.

Kibito hizo un revoleo de ojos y respondió: -Claro… En realidad estaba algo aburrido- Dijo intentando volver a su lectura.

Ni lento, el anciano volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos y respondió: -Eres un mentiroso, no irías a la tierra aunque fuera el día más aburrido de tu vida-

El hombre sorprendido volvió a desviar su vista de la lectura y respondió: -Intento socializar, solo eso-.

-Si no me lo dices lo averiguare…- Dijo desafiante.

Kibito lanzo una mirada en donde podía verse la pereza y luego respondió: -Oh… antepasado…-

El anciano, casi interrumpiendo a Kibito dijo: -Se trata de Shin ¿verdad?-

El hombre dejo su mirada pasmada sobre el Elder uno cuantos segundos, su lectura ya había sido interrumpida más de 3 veces y eso indicaba que continuaría siendo así al menos hasta que pudiera sacarse de encima a ese hombre. Dio un largo suspiro y luego respondió: -Si-

-¿Y porque recurres a los humanos para hablar sobre él?-

-Superior… no creo que sea conveniente hablar de esto ahora, el esta despierto y aunque aún está…-

Nuevamente el anciano interrumpió diciendo: -Está molesto. Cuando llegue estaba pateando el árbol del jardín ¿Imaginas eso? Te lo dije hace tiempo, ese muchachito esta perdiendo la cabeza, si no lo educas tu lo haré yo. Fue demasiado pronto para convertirlo en un gran supremo-.

El hombre rosado no pude evitar sentir irritación ante esas palabras e interrumpió rápidamente: -Disculpe, pero el hecho de que haya quedado como gran supremo sólo fue parte del destino. Shin fue el más joven de todos los supremos y usted lo sabe, su edad promedio ahora y si mis cálculos no fallan en años humanos serían 20, y por supuesto que no esta listo para ser un gran supremo sobre todo si usted intenta opacarlo-.

Esta vez el hombre mas arrugado interrumpió: -¡Oh! ¿Me estas atacando Kibito?-.

-Si y lo siento señor. Pero usted no ayudará a Shin si continua juzgando cada acción. Por eso prefiero mantener silencio. Lo siento y me disculpo en mi atrevimiento de hablarle de esa manera, pero ya no dejaré que usted lo maltrate o le de un golpe en la cabeza por que simplemente cree que es un tonto. Si usted quiere saber que hable allí en la tierra vaya y averígüelo pero no escuchara nada de mi boca. Con su permiso-

El corazón del hombre latía a mil, nunca se había creído que hablaría de esa forma a un antepasado. Esa fuerza que lo impulso a hablar tal vez era la rebeldía que nacía del amor hacia Shin. No estaba arrepentido pero salir de aquella sala evitaría otro enfrentamiento, su habitación sería el refugio perfecto y si Shin necesitaba de el seguramente lo buscaría allí.

-Lo siento- Dijo una voz detrás de él en medio del pasillo que conducía a la habitación.

Kibito freno sus pasos y volteo rápidamente hacia la figura de aquella voz tan familiar y llena de arrepentimiento.

-De acuerdo- respondió el hombre mayor.

Shin sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego volvió a decir: -Lo siento de verdad Kibito-.

-Lo se- Respondió con sinceridad y serenidad.

El supremo dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras agachaba su cabeza y miraba sus pies. Estaba avergonzado y también molesto, no molesto con Kibito, si no con el mismo, aunque fuera difícil de aceptar, Kibito no había sido tan responsable o para nada responsable… porque después de todo, su asistente siempre se había comportado amable y sobreprotector.

-Estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo sólo avísame Shin-.

El muchacho alzó su cabeza sorprendido al tiempo que decía: -Me dijiste Shin-.

-Si, así es como quieres que te llame ¿Verdad?-

Shin asintió con su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. El silencio volvía a hacerse presente en el, dejando algo de vacío entre aquella conversación. Los suspiros eran escuchados por el hombre que estaba a unos cuantos metros y fue este quien rompió el silencio nuevamente.

-Bueno, ya sabes donde buscarme- Respondió y luego volteo para continuar con su camino.

-No quiero estar solo- Dijo Shin con una voz aún más avergonzada, algo trémula también.

Kibito volteo nuevamente clavando la mirada en el muchacho. ¿Era una señal del universo? ¿Debía interpretar la necesidad de su superior como algo que se revelaba ante el?

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres ir al jardín?-

El muchachito, con su mirada algo entristecida, negó con su cabeza. Para Kibito aquella mirada no pasaba desapercibida, y tal vez no venía sólo a disculparse o a buscar algo de compañía. Una palpitación dentro del hombre se hacía cada vez más intensa con el correr de los segundos.

"No hay tiempo que perder" dijo aquella mujer y ello llegaba a su mente como otro fugaz recuerdo.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- Dijo la voz del jovencito.

Segundos después Shin volteaba para dirigirse a su habitación , a lo que Kibito interpretó que este quería que lo siguiera; no hacía falta decir mucho más.

El hombre camino detrás de Shin, recordando cada palabra de Uranai baba; como si estuviera hablándole en ese preciso instante, como alguna otra señal del universo para que mantenga sus ojos abiertos, quizás para aceptar cualquier cosa que estuviera por llegar o tal vez para recibir más señales y poder guiar a Shin; lo que fuera, cualquier cosa podría servir de ayuda.

El supremo Shin entró en la habitación quedando de pie a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, Kibito no tardó en llegar y finalmente la cerró.Esperaba una palabra, una acción por parte del muchachito, no obstante, los primero segundos fueron silenciosos, ensordecedores, tanto que inquietaba e irritaba al hombre mayor, pero no por enojo, si no por deseo de saber que sucedía.

"¡Pero no te desesperes! Porque cuando más desesperado estés menos te ayudaras… y mucho menos lo ayudaras a él" volvió a escuchar esa voz dentro de su mente, tan claro como cuando fue oída por primera vez. Aquella mujer volvía a hacerse presente.

Finalmente sus pasos se hicieron en dirección a la silla que estaba de frente al escritorio. Allí esperaría, sereno y manteniendo al margen cualquier otro pensamiento de desesperación; nada de eso ayudaría ahora.

-Prométeme que me creerás-.

Kibito alzó su mirada hacia el jovencito aún de pie y dándole la espalda. Luego respondió: -No sería correcto prometer algo que no se si pueda cumplir Shin. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Aquella respuesta, había hecho sentir al supremo como a un pequeño niñito. Pero así se sentía, pequeño, indefenso e incomprendido.

-Lo siento. No se en que estaba pensando cuando te dije eso- Respondió segundos después.

En un solo movimiento con su mano derecha hizo que la caja apareciera, luego volteo para quedar frente a Kibito.

El hombre miro la añeja caja recordándola al instante. Ese era el viejo artefacto que había encontrado debajo de la cascada, él también le había dado una mirada a ese lugar antes de ir a la tierra, pero allí no había ninguna cueva o algo parecido, y por un momento pensó en que Shin sufría delirios. Afortunadamente el tratar con esa mujer podía dejarle en claro que tal vez, en el mundo de la propia proyección del jovencito si había una cueva y lo mas probable es que de allí mismo; de ese mundo personal, de aquel pequeño hueco en donde se abrió otra dimensión estaba la caja.

-Yo puedo escucharla- Dijo finalmente. Mostrando en su mirada la desesperación porque alguien mas que Wiss le creyera… o más bien, que Kibito le creyera.

El hombre volvió a dirigir la mirada en la caja de forma fugaz y luego miro a Shin. Su rostro serio y amargado no era nada novedoso por lo que no debía fingir frente a Shin, en realidad no podía gesticular ni decir algo que valiera la pena, porque el momento era solo de observación a sí mismo y a Shin.

-Dime algo por favor…- Dijo Shin con voz casi inaudible y suplicante. -No te quedes callado. No me digas que tengo que mirar hacia adentro, todo esta oscuro allí y no veo nada. Todos mis pensamientos se mezclan y puedo escuchar a mi mente diciendo miles de frases que no llegan a concluir…-

Kibito interrumpió y dijo: -¿Le temes a tu mente?-

-Si- Respondió al instante.

Kibito medito un momento y luego pregunto: -¿Y quien le teme a tu mente Shin?-.

Un corto silencio invadió a Shin, sin duda era una pregunta difícil de responder, y quizás cualquier cosa que respondiera sería incorrecta. Sin embargo respondió: -Yo-.

-¿Quién es ese "yo"?- pregunto el hombre rápidamente.

-No lo sé…- respondió pensativo, sumergido en aquella última pregunta.

-El que yo no pueda escuchar esa caja no significa que no sea real…-

-Lo se… Wiss puede escucharla-.

Kibito hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras asentía con su cabeza. Escuchar de la boca de Shin aquello le demostraba que Wiss podía llegar a saber todo ¿Podía?, no, definitivamente Wiss lo sabía todo. Poco después de un breve silencio respondió: -¿Y a eso le teme tu mente?-

-Si- Respondió con sinceridad y sosteniendo la mirada con su asistente luego continuo:- El me hace sentir en mi hogar. No me veas como un estúpido niño enamorado… por favor- Dijo eso último agachando su cabeza.

-No te preocupes por lo que yo pienso Shin, no tiene valor…

Shin interrumpió diciendo: - Y entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Eso es una pregunta muy difícil de responder. Yo no se que debes hacer. No se que quieres, pero eso tampoco debe asustarte a ti…-

-Me da miedo pensar en que no se lo que sucede conmigo- Respondió sobre las palabras de Kibito.

\- ¿Y si empiezas a olvidar el miedo? ¿y si dejas de identificarte con todo lo que le pasa a tu mente? Si Wiss es quien ahora te hace sentir en calma entonces permanece allí. Si el escucha esa caja al igual que tu ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar lo que es visible en tu corazón?-

En aquella última pregunta, el supremo presionó fuertemente sus diente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, sin tardar demasiado en que sus lágrimas cayeran sin previo aviso para ninguno, puesto que Kibito tampoco esperaba aquello.

-¡Porque siento que estoy olvidando algo!- Respondió rompiendo en llanto. -Tu no sabes lo que es despertar y sentir todos los días como intento acomodar en mi cabeza lo que sucede, puedo escucharlo todo el tiempo y cada día se hace mas intenso. Estoy desesperado buscando algo que no se si es real y siento que estoy volviéndome loco, ¿Hasta donde todo esto es real Kibito? ¿Cómo se que no estoy volando dentro de un sueño? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre el sueño y la realidad? ¿Estoy despierto o estoy soñando? Las respuestas no están en Wiss, no están en ti y no está aquí en este mundo…-

Kibito escucho atentamente pero su mente había quedado atrás en una frase y eso impulso al hombre a interrumpir al jovencito, el momento del caos era el momento justo para que hablara: -¿Qué escuchas Shin?-

-¡A el!¡Su voz…!- Respondió en un llanto más doloroso. – Lo perdí…- Dijo mirando a los ojos de su asistente.

En aquel punzante llanto, Shin dejaba ver todas las heridas causada por el pasado borrado, algo que ambos desconocían, sin embargo, Kibito creía en cada una de esas palabras, y pese a no moverse de su silla compartía el sentimiento de desasosiego con su superior. Shin pedía a gritos encontrar eso que le hacía falta, tal cual dijo Picoro y Uranai baba.

-Creo que se me perdió…- Dijo Shin aún en llantos y desorientado, sin saber si lo que decía era correcto. Daba igual, por que lo manifestado estaba brotando de un corazón desbocado y no de una mente pérdida. Su respuesta era clara para Kibito, y ahora sabía que en el fondo Shin era consciente de que buscaba a alguien, sabía que lo escuchaba y entonces esa persona también lo estaba buscando a él.

Era un terreno completamente desconocido, dos seres buscándose entre sí ¿para que? ¿Con que fin? ¿Cuál era el secreto que se escondía detrás de ese desesperado encuentro entre dos seres? ¿Por qué ellos habían elegido este mundo para encontrarse? Ambos seres caminando por el lado oscuro de una tablero de ajedrez, sin figuras, sin líneas. ¿Cómo el universo podía ser tan cruel y no cederles el paso a que se encuentre? ¿o tal vez alguien movía los hilos para que no suceda?

Habían perdido el camino y ahora no sabían como seguir, tal vez ese otro alguien estaba tan herido como el, al borde de la cornisa y con los ojos secos de tanto ver hacia fuera, buscando respuestas en sus alrededores.

…

El abismo

El ángel permanecía de pie y bastante ansioso, caminando de un lado a otro y mirando de vez en cuando la orilla del abismo. El abismo de la dimensión 26 era el lugar de encuentro de los ángeles, un lugar vacío, con diferentes tonalidades que formaban extrañas figuras sin ninguna forma conocida; demasiado complejo para describir.

Estar en aquel abismo no le agradaba demasiado, pues desde allí inicio su caída Neptuno hasta la tercera dimensión; abriendo con su vibración cada portal que separaba las superficies. Ese lugar sólo le recordaba el preciso instante en que Neptuno renunciaba a su eterna energía divina para transformarla en una dormida y llena de sentimientos mundanales, vacíos e incomprensibles.

Wiss odiaba recordar aquello, y maldecía cada vez que esos pensamientos resonaban en su mente, si su padre viera aquellos sentimientos lo más probable es que lo desterraría de la posición en la que estaba… claro que sí… la tercera dimensión había logrado absorberlo y bastante… pero aun sobrevivía.

La luz brillante e incandescente que ascendió hasta tocar el borde del abismo, fue la señal de que el Sacerdote Daishinkan había llegado.

El hombre llevaba una sonrisa muy característica de todos los ángeles, o mejor dicho la que todos sus hijos traían; seguramente la habían heredado de el. Sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda como en la mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, la energía que desprendía era algo intimidante. Lo era para Wiss, quien podía sentirlo, lo conocía y su apariencia engañaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo; en este o en otro… era igual.

-Padre…- Dijo Wiss en forma de saludo e inclinándose apenas un poco.

Daishinkan observó la acción al mismo tiempo que la ignoraba sin responder al saludo, sin perder el tiempo pregunto: -¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

El ángel volvió a su posición erguida y respondió dubitativo: -Yo… te estoy saludando-.

Una pequeña sonrisa y el hombre respondió: -No esquives mi pregunta-.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido.

-¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde? Bueno…- Respondió haciendo una nueva sonrisa.

Sin perder el tiempo el sacerdote alzó su mano creando así una gran bola de energía, esta desprendía un radiante color verde en los bordes pero su centro era transparente, allí y no muchos segundos después; podía visualizarse el planeta sagrado del universo 7.

Todas eran imágenes pasadas, recuerdos pasados. El nacimiento, la niñez, su adolescencia, adultez, la vida de Shin pasaba por aquella gigantesca bola de energía que funcionaba como una vieja cinta de recuerdos. Cada suceso era visto por los ojos del joven asistente de Bills, y que solo le recordaba lo que debía hacer.

-¿Ahora recuerdas?-

-Padre…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sabes que no funciona así. ¿Lo sabes verdad?-.

El ángel agachó su cabeza mientras pensaba en las palabras de su padre y que responder. Sin duda, lo que fuera que tuviera para decir sería utilizado en su contra, aun así, respondió: -Si-.

-Bien…-Dijo el hombre haciendo una pausa y luego continuo: -Entonces, quítalo de mi camino-

-Oh papá…-Dijo en un lamento. -Por favor-.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Wiss?-

-Déjalo morir y volver aquí- Dijo de manera suplicante.

-No lo quiero aquí. Y no lo dejarás morir… y tampoco volverá... Ya no- Dijo al tiempo que hacía desparecer la bola de energía. -Hice unos pequeños cambios en esa caja y ahora Neptuno solo se mantendrá contigo ¿Eso querías verdad? Cuando muera su energía continuará su ciclo sirviendo como mineral de otra forma de vida… o lo que sea, y tu volverás aquí para tomarte un descanso, creo que ese mundo esta acabando contigo…- Hizo una pausa acompañado de una corta risa y luego continuo: -Te has vuelto débil… y así no me sirves. Te recomiendo que disfrutes de la compañía de Neptuno mientras puedas porque esta será la última vida en donde lo verás-.

Los puños de Wiss estaban fuertemente presionados, mientras miraba el suelo ocultando sus ojos y la forma en que estos empezaban a volverse cristalino a causa de las lágrimas. Su objetivo único era contener aquellos espasmos que el llanto provocaba, ocultando de los ojos de su padre los incontables huecos que tenia en su alma, sin embargo su objetivo parecía estar a una distancia demasiado lejana para alcanzarla. La muerte en vida había llegado cuando escucho que ya no podría acunar a su ángel; su amado Neptuno, de nuevo a su mundo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto con un hilo de dolor en su voz.

Daishinkan conservaba el silencio, dedicándole a su hijo una mirada indiferente y fría, carente de cualquier sentimiento. A simple vista parecía que disfrutaba con aquellas lágrimas que había logrado arrancarle, disfrutaba del apenas audible quejido que dejaba escapar de sus labios mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-Mírate Wiss… te has vuelto tan vulnerable, tan susceptible…- -Pero hiciste un buen trabajo. Gracias a ti pude saber a quien buscaba- Dijo estirando su mano nuevamente para volver a formar la bola de energía y poder mostrar a Zamasu. -Bonito niño ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes para que lo busca?-

El ángel sólo negó con su cabeza mientras continuaba en su silencioso llanto.

-Yo tampoco… Aunque creí que solo quería salvarlo, pero no es así ¿Verdad?- dijo volviendo a sonreír. -No… claro que no, Neptuno no renunciaría a todo esto para salvar a "una" de millones de vidas más . Pero lo averiguare y de todas formas nunca se encontrarán. Aún así, cuando el universo los junte y sus cuerpos se vean jamás se reconocerán. Antes de que te vayas quisiera que sepas que gracias a ti Neptuno finalmente fue visible para mi, sus momentos más débiles hicieron que fuera capaz de poder verlo, de otra manera no podría haber guardado estos recuerdos…-Hizo una pausa sonriendo- Te los daré luego… y en cuanto a este joven aprendiz, yo me encargaré de él. Ahora vete-.

Wiss se mantuvo allí frente a su padre por largos segundos, sus puños estaban aún más presionados; casi doliendo. Sin importar en mostrar el dolor y como estaba muriendo por dentro hablo.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- Grito enfurecido y bañado en lágrimas.

Casi sobre sus palabras Daishinkan respondió alzando su voz: -Agradécele a Neptuno… si no hubiese huido de aquí desesperado y ocultándome lo que trae en manos esto nunca hubiese ocurrido, pero siempre tuvo su manera de hacer las cosas… Y mira que grandioso es que hasta este momento ni tu ni yo sabemos que quiere en realidad con este desgraciado muchachito, pero sea lo que sea no lo conseguirá, nunca lo hará y tu no seguirás desobedeciendo porque si lo haces te haré desaparecer y ya nunca más podrás estar ni aquí, ni allá… y tampoco podrás vivir hundido en los recuerdos de tu querido Neptuno. Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión y despierte a uno de tus hermanos para que haga el trabajo que tu no quieres hacer-.

El ángel completamente desesperado se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su padre, vencido, perdido, ahogado en los recuerdos futuros del trabajo que debía realizar, completamente negado. Nuevamente como años atrás volvía a implorar no ser obligado a sabotear los planes de Neptuno.

Bajo la mirada de su padre, nada había sido sencillo, y por mas voluntad que tuviera de evadirlo eso era algo que no podía conseguir. Había sido el puente para que este llegará hasta Neptuno… ahora entendía porque su padre estaba tan deseoso de que Zamasu no tuviera la caja y había sido muy estúpido en creer que cuando la guardo estaría segura de cualquier otro ser. Había creído en las palabras de su padre de que sólo deseaba que la caja volviese a el; como si en realidad le estuviera haciendo un favor.

Por años había sido el títere de su padre para llegar a descubrir los planes de Neptuno, haciendo que su agonía sea cada vez más y más profunda, quedando como un ser malvado frente a su hermana, la única hermana que se tomaba el tiempo de preocuparse por el y comprender lo difícil que le era transitar el tercer mundo.

Vados había bajado sus brazos luego del robo de aquella caja, así se lo hizo creer su propio padre y desde allí la joven ángel se había limitado a cruzas palabras con el. Ella era la única testigo de que Neptuno estaba en la tercera dimensión, y había sido la elegida para proteger a Champa quien no era más que una división de la increíble y destructiva energía de Bills; juntos eran extremadamente poderosos.

-No lo hagas por favor…- Dijo finalmente suplicando tocando los pies de su padre. -Te lo ruego, no le hagas esto-.

El sacerdote miro hacia la cabeza de su hijo, frío, inmutable y luego respondió: -Oh Wiss… estas dando lástima. Sabes... lo único que no se detiene es el tiempo, y desde ahora deberías empezar a considerarlos e ir en busca que tu querido Shin- -Vete ya…-

-Te doy mi vida a cambio de la suya…-

Daishinkan interrumpió rápidamente sonriendo: -¿Qué? No quiero tu vida hijo, ¿para que quiero eso? Tengo suficiente poder, y tampoco quiero a Neptuno, mucho menos aquí…-

El Joven ángel volvió a interrumpir diciendo entre mas llantos incontrolables: -Entonces déjame irme con el. Hazme mortal déjame morir con el para no recordar nada de esto, no me dejes aquí para que viva eternamente en la oscuridad, no me pongas a dormir para que en sueños pase buscándolo. Te lo suplico padre no me dejes vivir sin siquiera poder saber de el. Borra de mi estos 12.600 millones de años en su compañía y déjame vagar por el espacio sin importar donde sea, cualquier cosa será mejor antes que vivir sin saber que nunca más volveré a verlo-

El Llanto de Wiss, se hacía lejos en los oídos de su padre, sosteniendo el mismo rostro insensible, con su mirada imperturbable. Decidido, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para que su hijo dejará de mojar con lágrimas sus oscuros zapatos. La despedida no se realizaría, porque de todas formas lo volvería a ver; quizás en unos meses más. Sin decir una palabra el sacerdote desapareció de la escena dejando unos pequeños rastros de luz.

Continuará…


	5. Polaridad

Buenas noches, y buena madrugada para otros. Después de varias semanas, creo que fueron bastantes, dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Normalmente me gusta subir capítulos una vez a la semana, pero estoy pasando algunos problemas de salud y aunque estoy ya hace dos semanas en cama no he tenido muchas fuerzas para escribir y mi mente estaba nublada así que tampoco podía acomodar las ideas jajaja

Afortunadamente, estoy un poco mejor aunque debo esperar a realizar un estudio más antes de volver a mi rutina. La idea no es aburrir a nadie con el circo de mi vida jajaja así que me despido hasta la próxima. Tengan muy buenas noches y madrugadas.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nota: 28-04 Modifique algunos errores en el texto, los note al volver a leer el capitulo para continuar con el siguiente, olvide decir a quienes leen esta historia, que si gustan pueden avisarme de los errores que trae la historia. Saludos

Capítulo 5

Polaridad

-En 168 horas y treinta y cinco minutos sólo escuche decir "Vete al infierno"- Dijo Gowasu.

El único motivo por el que Gowasu quitaría la vista del expediente del jardinero, seria para echar un vistazo dentro de la celda y comprobar cuanto se movía el hombre después de escucharlo.

Koro tras las rejas, parecía no haber percibido nada, y para Gowasu; a simple vista, le parecía que dormía profundamente… pero el anciano sabía que no era así.

Había acordado con el sagrado kaioshin que asistiría a Koro al menos dos veces la semana, y la idea principal consistía en adelantar el proceso de sanación de Koro; si es que la tenía. Estaba claro que esa idea solo podía venir de parte del sagrado kaioshin, ya que el hombre llevaba prisa; como si realmente a alguien le importará que el jardinero estuviera prisionero. Parecía que en ese planeta a nadie le importaba si un inocente pasaba el resto de su vida dentro de un calabozo, pero la verdad detrás de la fachada era que nadie quería contradecir a un hombre de 3 millones de años.

Para Gowasu permanecer en las mazmorras empezaba a convertirse en un calvario, puesto que éste no había dicho ni una palabra salvo "Vete al infierno" sin embargo, estaba intrigado por conocerlo, por cuestionarlo y además poder ayudarlo.

Había tenido tiempo de leer todo ese papeleo que llevaba en las manos; no era demasiado, y lo que estaba allí escrito sólo era más de lo mismo "El hombre cree que tiene un hijo"

-¡Que mierda!- pensaba. Sobre todo cuando leía 5 páginas seguidas donde insistían que el pobre jardinero estaba chiflado.

Estaba intrigado por saber que lo llevo a creer que podría tener un hijo, o ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Por qué? Arriesgarse a decir algo como eso ameritaba tener fundamentos, porque cualquier Shin-Jin en "su sano juicio" diría y daría por hecho que pese a poder crear magníficas cosas, no le era posible que tuviera un hijo, sin importar el género.

Mientras Gowasu permanecía sentado en el taburete, con sus brazos cruzados y una pierna sobre la otra; había tenido suficiente tiempo para que sus ojos inspeccionaran aquel cuadrado y las cosas que había allí, y el cuaderno sobre la mesa era algo que había llamado su atención, tanto así que pensó que podría echarle una mirada; y si lo conseguía…

Luego de un largo y sonoro suspiro el Supremo dijo: - Ese cuaderno que tienes allí ¿Lo usas para algo en especial?-

Pero no hubo respuestas, Koro continuaba en la misma posición; acostado, mirando a la pared y en la zona más oscura de la celda, sin emitir un mínimo sonido.

Esta vez, el amarillo hombre expulso un suspiro quejoso, cerrando sus ojos y sobándose el rostro ligeramente. Hacer que el hombre hablara podía resultar tarea difícil, o lo más probable es que jamás volviera escucharlo decir algo como "vete al infierno", sin embargo, para Gowas podría haber un método, aunque algo cruel, y ello consistía en hacerlo enojar, decirle algo ofensivo y que al menos volteara a dar un insulto, pero eso también era algo estúpido de su parte ya que Koro necesitaba confianza, y con soberbia u ofensa no lo conseguiría.

Gowas tomó una bocanada de aire y luego volvió hablar: -Escuche Koro, sé que no haré que confíe en mí, pero tiene que empezar a considerar la oferta. Puedo ayudarlo a salir de este lugar pero para eso debe colaborar… ¿Lo entiende?- Hizo una pausa mientras le daba una rápida mirada al expediente y luego continuo diciendo: -Aquí dice que… usted ha orado a Kaiju durante…-

\- Un año y treinta y cinco días-. Respondió Koro con una voz grave y potente que retumbo en las paredes adoquinadas de la celda.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca acompañándolos Gowasu guardo silencio… solo por respeto; respeto hacia koro, o tal vez una manera de agradecerle haberlo escuchado después de 3 sesiones de silencio, pero además esperanzado con sacar al hombre de allí.

-Gracias- Dijo Gowasu aun sorprendido y con sus ojos clavados en la figura del hombre quien aun estaba en la cama.

Aun silencioso; silencio que en realidad calculaba para no sobrecargar con demasiadas preguntar al hombre, pensaba que tal vez podría continuar hablando si mantenía un margen entre preguntas, o que podría intentar contar algo sobre él con el fin de mantenerlo cayado y darle algo de confianza.

-Sabe… yo también solía orarle a Kaiju- Dijo tratando de volver al tema. –Solía hacerlo durante mi niñez y adolescencia, pero luego cuando el universo diez se quedo sin supremo salí sorteado para remplazarlo. Después no pude venir por mucho tiempo- Hizo un nuevo silencio, esta vez pensativo, remontándose a algún viejo recuerdo, poco después hizo un pequeño gesto curvando su boca; algo parecido a una sonrisa y dijo: - Solía orar por el bienestar y la protección del pueblo. En ese tiempo digamos que… naci en una época catastrófica para el Shin-jin, todo estaba en caos y nuestra raza se mataba a sí misma, bebes, niños… ¡Daba igual! La guerra no discriminaba cuando se trataba de una exterminación masiva… o mejor dicho…- Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Los Shin-jins llamados Makaio-Shins no discriminaban cuando se trataba de asesinar a otro Shin-jin, sobre todo si eran nacidos de manzanas doradas. Muy pocos sobrevivimos a ese ataque de hecho muchos están fuera de este planeta refugiados en el Reino Celestial o también puedes decirle Toki-Toki ¿conoce acerca de ese lugar cierto?- Pregunto. Aun así el Jardinero no emitió sonido alguno por lo que Gowasu continuo diciendo. –Lo cierto es que aunque no pude ver eso con mis propios ojos porque apenas era un bebe, todavía puedo recordar los gritos de mis compañeros pidiendo ayuda y refuerzos, puedo escuchar los estruendos que las gigantescas bolas de fuego hacían al caer sobre nuestro planeta… aun puedo oler la vegetación quemada y la carne de los cuerpos chamuscados…-

En aquel relato, algo llamo la atención de koro, y de forma rápida tomo asiento en la cama. Por primera vez el hombre le dirigía la mirada sin ningún tipo de odio o irritación, calmado y sereno, también con algo de curiosidad que nacía al escuchar a un supremo kaioshin, no es que no los haya escuchado antes, solo que en su mayoría los supremos se mantenían bastante aislados haciendo otro tipo de tareas que tal vez un Shin-jin de fruto común no hacía y por consiguiente estos hablaban mas entre ellos. Poco después Koro pregunto:

-¿Recuerda ese momento?-

-Sí. Lo recuerdo- Respondió el anciano Gowasu al instante.

-¡Ha! A eso le llamo estar consiente- respondió Koro con una sonrisa de medio lado y luego continuo diciendo. –Ustedes los Shin-jin de fruto dorado tienen grandiosas habilidades-.

El hombre amarillo pensó un momento y luego respondió: - Mmm No creo que ser consciente sea un premio por nacer de una manzana dorada Koro. La conciencia no hace ese tipo de elecciones. Todos tenemos conciencia y algunos son mas consientes que otros, podría decir que el hecho de haber percibido todo eso y que haya quedado en mi memoria solo fue por…-

-Por ser consiente- Respondió interrumpiendo.- No quiera ser humilde conmigo. Por millones de años los kaioshines han gobernado este mundo y no solo por nacer de un fruto dorado si no porque tienen la grandiosa capacidad de crear vida-

Esta vez el anciano Gowasu hablo casi interrumpiendo y dijo: - ¿Y usted no crea vida Koro? ¿Todas esas flores y arboles acaso no son creadas por usted?-

-Depende desde donde quiera verlo supremo Gowasu. Las creaciones son copias de otros creadores, jamás he creado algo que sea un invento exclusivo de mi, pero eso no me importa y ahora que estoy aquí mucho menos-.

-Entiendo…- Respondió Gowas.

Un nuevo silencio apareció entre ambos hombres, pero Gowasu en realidad solo intentaba mantenerse borde; como lo había planeado, entre preguntas y diálogos, en un intento porque el jardinero no se cansara y pudiera guiarlo un poco más a donde quería llegar. Por su parte Koro, respiraba calmado, sobando sus manos con tranquilidad y preparándose para ser quien rompía ese silencio.

-Quiero hacerle una pregunta-. Dijo Koro.

-Adelante-

-¿Por qué los Makaio-Shins siempre resultan ser frutos comunes?-

El rostro de Gowas se extraño y respondió al instante: - No creo que eso sea del todo cierto. Se dice que el mundo demonio tiene un rey de las tinieblas que resulta ser un fruto dorado-

-¡Oh Haha! No lo creo. Pero de todas maneras… ¿Por qué Kaiju traería a este mundo a un Makaio-shin?-

-Kaiju no es responsable de nuestros actos Koro. El nos dio la vida pero somos nosotros los que decidimos que hacer con ella. Existen 10 mil maneras de ocuparse de la vida, sin embargo el secreto está en la conciencia. Y así, volvemos al tema principal que es ser consciente.

-¡Oh No! Déjeme decirle algo, usted está equivocado. Un Makaio-shin además de ser en su mayoría de fruto común, aunque usted afirme que el dios de las tinieblas es un fruto dorado, estos son energía invertida y desde allí es que se los hace ver malvados. Entonces vuelvo a preguntarle ¿Por qué Kaiju traería a este mundo un ser malvado?

El anciano, ciertamente no tenia aquella respuesta, pero todo indicaba que Koro deseaba llegar a algún lado con aquella pregunta, tal vez, después de que sufriera aquel episodio donde le quitaron al niño el hombre finalmente empezaba a cuestionar toda su fe. Suspiro profundo, con su mirada clavada en el hombre de larga barba que lo veía con ojos acusadores, esta vez, con molestia; algo de irritación también.

-Tal vez… Kaiju solo desea mantener el equilibrio Koro. Todo debe mantener un equilibrio y si es consciente de ello y miras detenidamente a su alrededor vera que todo tiene un equilibrio. También leí en su expediente, que usted solía decir que Kaiju no traería a este mundo a alguien destructivo o que pudiera ocasionar algún mal, pero vuelvo a repetirle, no es Kaiju responsable de esto, somos nosotros. El motivo por el cual decidí estudiar la mente Shin-jin siempre fue con la esperanza de salvar a un Makaio-shin, sin importar si estos nacieron con energía invertida, yo vivía con la ilusión de que estos pudieran cambiar, sobre todo porque no logro entender porque tienen tanto odio hacia nosotros…- Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuo. – Ahora… dígame Koro ¿Acaso está poniendo en duda su fe?-

-¡Oh! No es así, yo confió plenamente en Kaiju, sin embargo es usted el que no comprende porque le han tapado la historia. Como lo hacen con todo lo que no debe saberse porque no les conviene a unos pocos, y esos pocos son el resultado de los que han llegado más alto-.

Gowasu pensó un momento, quizás un momento largo; más de lo normal y luego se atrevió a preguntar: -¿Qué cree usted Koro?-

Koro tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego dejar escapar un suspiro y respondió: -Yo no creo, yo lo sé-.

En la penetrante mirada que el Jardinero expresaba, Gowasu se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, aun mas pensativo, curioso, como si aquel hombre realmente tuviera algo que decir; como si realmente supiera algo. Pero ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué un jardinero conocería un profundo secreto? Hacía unas semanas atrás, solo regaba los jardines hasta que se cruzo por su cabeza que el fruto caído del árbol era su hijo… Sin duda, para el amarillento hombre, Koro empezaba a ser un misterio, y a decir verdad, estaba muy lejos de creer que estuviera loco. Dio una mirada fugaz en dirección a la salida, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que no viniera nadie a interrumpir el momento o que escuchara algo que Koro no quería que se supiera, poco después pregunto:

-¿Y qué sabe usted Koro?-

El hombre se detuvo un momento a pensar, mientras el supremo respetaba aquel ensordecedor silencio. Se había prometido no decir una sola palabra, por su niño; su hijo, y le había sido revelado el motivo por el cual no debía hablar. Kaiju, la gracia y el amor de su creador le confiaba un secreto, y en el preciso instante que todo le fue revelado, ya no hubo motivo para utilizar las palabras.

-No estamos hablando de su hijo- dijo Gowasu quitando al hombre de sus pensamientos, alcanzando a ver solo en su mente, y estando seguro que no era él quien bloqueaba sus pensamientos. Allí dentro de ese hombre, penetraba una energía mucho más potente que la suya, estaba casi seguro que el protagonista de ello era el celestial Kaiju trabajando en el.

Por dentro, el jardinero se vio sorprendido, sin embargo, por fuera su rostro y facciones eran un tempano, con su boca cerrada y sus ojos totalmente enunciando frialdad acompañados de un cuerpo totalmente inmóvil.

-No meta a mi niño en esto-. Respondió finalmente.

-No lo hare- Dijo casi sobre sus palabras. –Pero sepa que de todas maneras no puedo entrar a su mente señor Koro. –Hizo una pequeña pausa pensando en las palabras adecuadas antes de nombrar al árbol y luego continúo: -Kaiju obstruye mí paso ¿lo sabe verdad? Pero al pensar en su niño usted se debilito… aun así, no deseo estar en sus pensamientos, yo prefiero hablar con usted y no intentare volver a entrar en su mente, porque nuestro gran creador Kaiju lo custodia para que nada se sepa. Lo entiendo, y tal vez no haya nadie aquí que pueda sentir la gran energía de nuestro señor en usted-

-Entonces ¿qué quiere?- Dijo Koro interrumpiendo. –Usted pierde el tiempo aquí, porque no le diré nada de mi hijo y jamás negare que es mío para conformar a toda esa masa de idiotas que está allí afuera ¡Ciegos en sus propias creencias! ¡Creyendo que su verdad es absoluta! Usted viene aquí porque quiere sacarme de este agujero ¿No es verdad? Pues no negare que es mi hijo, nunca lo hare-.

-¿Y quién quiere que usted niegue eso? Le creo y sé que ese niño es su hijo. Es cierto, si, llegue aquí enviado por el gran supremo para hacerle entender a usted que los Shin-jin somos grandes creadores de vida pero que no podemos crear un hijo propio, sin embargo, la frecuencia vibratoria a su alrededor no es más que la del poderoso Kauji y él me está demostrando que usted tiene razón y por si no se ha dado cuenta en este momento estoy aquí porque la conversación llego a un punto en la que usted sabe algo que yo no, pero no estoy tan seguro de que Kaiju quiera que yo lo sepa. ¿Lo entiende?

El Jardinero parpadeo unas cuantas veces, con su mirada algo irritada, recordando fugazmente aquel episodio donde le quitaban a su niño, recordando también lo molesto que estaba con el sagrado kaioshin y con el resto de sus compañeros que guardaron silencio sin siquiera defenderlo o al menos oponerse a que este fuera encerrado. La injusticia a la que había sido sometido solo por pensar diferente, sin embargo, como rayo de luz había llegado un anciano supremo, y este parecía creerle en verdad, no eran sus palabras las que hacían que ese hombre se viera importante, era la profundidad de sus ojos, en aquellas oscuras y dilatadas pupilas a causa de la falta de luz; podía notar la verdad y la energía que salía de allí, esa energía, su agitación, hacían que se expresara la verdad en ese hombre, y sin pensarlo mucho mas dijo:

-Solo le diré que, con energía invertida o no, Kaiju jamás le daría un hijo malvado al mundo. Es el mundo el que hace malvado a un Shin-Jin mi señor, y así se contaminan las demás especies… todas las creaciones… Abra los ojos, mire detenidamente y vuelva al tema principal que es la conciencia-.

El supremo Gowas una vez más quedo sumergido en las palabras del hombre de larga barba. La discusión del Makaio-shin sobre su maldad, siempre había sido un tema interesante y también un misterio. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, no era Koro quien dudaba en la fe de Kaiju, era él quien se contradecía cuando lo bueno y lo malo se hacían presente.

La ley de polaridad, según el entendimiento de Gowasu era que todo tenía su doble, todo lleva un polo opuesto, cualquier semejante o antagónico son la misma cosa pero en diferente grado. Toda la verdad es semi verdad y todas las paradojas pueden reconciliarse. Su comprensión hacia la polaridad, abría el paso a la aceptación de que Kaiju era capaz de crear seres con energía invertida, sin embargo la contradicción invadía su mente cuando se trataba de relacionar lo invertido; no negativo; como algo malvado. ¿Por qué lo negativo debería ser malvado? Aquello hacia que el hombre nuevamente recuperara la esperanza de poder cambiar la mente de un Makaio-shin aunque su energía fuera invertida, lo negativo, de ninguna manera podría ser algo malvado ¿Por qué ellos se veían así?

-Disculpe…- Dijo un desconocido y joven kaioshin que custodiaba el lugar. –La sesión termino-.

La molesta voz del hombre, saco a Gowasu de los profundos pensamientos en los que realmente quería permanecer, y no deseaba abandonar el lugar, mucho menos ahora que Koro había hablado, no obstante debía esperar a la siguiente sesión la cual estaba deseoso de que llegara.

Dio un largo suspiro y luego se dirigió a Koro:- Volveré en 3 días Koro. Gracias por la charla-.

(Fin de Flashback)

…

Altar de las sombras

La búsqueda hacia las respuestas de aquella charla que Kibito y el habían tenido con Uranai baba; no había tenido descanso en los siguientes dos o tres días. Admitía que en verdad no hubiera deseado escuchar todo eso, y después de que Kibito abandono el templo, el Namekiano se dispuso a investigar sobre las teorías de seres de otros planos. Estaba claro que no le competía, de hecho ese era un asunto de los dioses, pero siempre había conservado un gran respeto hacia el supremo kaioshin, tal vez, era quien más respeto le tenía a Shin. No podía evitar sentir preocupación, o hacer como si nada estuviera ocurriendo y de allí que se encontrara con montículos y mas montículos de libros a su alrededor.

Por más búsqueda intensa que se haya propuesto, en aquellos libros no había gran cosa que pudiera saber, e incluso era mucho menos de lo que Uranai Baba había dicho… o definitivamente, allí en esos escritos no había nada que realmente pudiera valer la pena. Al no ser de su incumbencia tal vez debería dejar de buscar; pensaba en repetidas oportunidades, sin embargo algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a continuar.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió y el joven Dende hacia acto de presencia diciendo: -Disculpe señor Picoro pero ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?-

-¿Lo sabes verdad?-

El joven Namekiano meneo la cabeza y respondió: -Si… ¡Pero no es lo que usted piensa! Yo jamás escucharía conversaciones…-

Pronto, el hombre mayor interrumpió diciendo:-Yo no te he dicho nada, ya sé que no escuchas conversaciones ajenas, lo sabes porque es tu naturaleza como dios de la tierra. Ahora dime ¿Qué piensas acerca de eso?-

Dende tomo asiento en la silla contigua a Picoro y respondió, algo Dudoso: -Bueno… pienso que no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros para ayudar al supremo Kaioshin, es decir… Desconozco lo que sucede con los dioses más altos, pero el despertar de los dioses probablemente me incluya al ser el dios de esta tierra, siendo sincero, el universo está pasando por grandes cambios y hasta puedo decirle que tiene la inmensa necesidad de manifestarse; de decir algo. Como dios de la tierra se que algo se aproxima, pero soy incapaz de conocer el motivo por el cual un ser de otra dimensión puede estar aquí, si bien los seres de otros planos ya no son una novedad gracias a que conocimos a un ángel protector del dios destructor, la dimensión del señor Wiss no es la única existente y Uranai baba tampoco ha dicho si Shin o quien está en ese cuerpo pertenece al mismo lugar que Wiss…-

Picoro interrumpió rápidamente y pregunto: - ¿Y qué sucedería si fuéramos nosotros los que le preguntáramos a Wiss sobre el supremo Kaiosama?-

-No creo que eso sea conveniente señor Picoro. Y podrían suceder dos cosas, que Wiss dijera algo al respecto, aunque no creo que fuera así, o que simplemente ignore lo que preguntamos porque no nos incumbe, además tampoco podemos saber si Wiss realmente sabe algo al respecto…-

El Namekiano mayor volvió a interrumpir y respondió: - Te aseguro que Wiss sabe mucho más de lo que creemos tu y yo, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que él puede reconocer a otros seres, es un hecho y estoy seguro que lo oculta de Bills el destructor. Todos estos libros jamás ayudaran a Kibito a solucionar los problemas del supremo Kaiosama y eso me enfurece porque además presiento que alguien está intentando boicotear al supremo-

-¿Usted también?- Pregunto Dende sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, no necesito estar en el planeta de los dioses más altos para darme cuenta de eso, cuando Kibito estuvo aquí pude notar esa preocupación y también se que algo sucedió con él; ese Kibito que llego aquí estaba temeroso y asustado, ni siquiera era digno de proteger al supremo y si no fuera por la anciana ahora estaría llorando por cada rincón para que alguien lo ayude a solucionar lo que está pasando del otro lado. Dudo mucho que esto suceda porque solo ocurrió así, al igual que toda causa sabemos que hay un efecto y esta de más decir que alguien corrió esos efectos para su conveniencia porque de otra manera esto no tendría que estar ocurriendo-

Picoro concluyo la frase dejando un semblante bastante irritado, mientras cerraba frente a él un libro que había estado leyendo desde hacia largar horas. Como ex Kamisama, podía notarse frustrado, impotente al no poder hacer algo por su dios creador, a demás, ese presentimiento en Dende solo le demostraba que ellos, por mas seres humanos insignificantes que fuera; uno más de millones de especies que existían en el universo, también tenían un papel dentro de lo que sucedería, y si alguien estaba perjudicando los planes de Shin entonces nada podía resultar bien. Poco a poco sentía que la desesperación que vio en Kibito se apoderaba de él también, y podía entender la situación en la que se encontraba el hombre.

El joven Dende, también sentía frustración y preocupación, solo que a su mente llegaba una idea que tal vez podría ayudar en algo, como quizás no, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Poco después quito al hombre mayor de sus pensamientos con su tímida voz: -Tal vez… tal vez podamos hacer algo para descubrir que busca el supremo Kaiosama-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Picoro sorprendido.

-El corazón de la verdad, y de las razas de este universo, misteriosamente se encuentran en una ciudad muy alejada de aquí, antiguamente conocida como Egipto hace millones de años y luego llamada Altar de las sombras por las ultimas razas que ocuparon el lugar. Está ubicada en las zonas desérticas de este planeta y abandonada hace más de 2 millones de años. Los ex habitantes de aquella región y las anteriores, protegieron desde los tiempos más remotos una enorme y antigua construcción a la que llamaron la Sala de la Fidelidad, se dice que al entrar en esas gigantescas ruinas se encuentran cuatro caminos que hacen referencia al, este, oeste, norte y sur. El Norte lleva a la sala de la justicia, el sur conduce a la bóveda celestial, en el oeste se encuentra el laboratorio de alquimia; y este fue utilizado por todas las civilizaciones antiguas que estuvieron allí, y por ultimo al este se encuentra la sala de la Armonía y en la cual solo podían entrar quienes hayan pasado por las 3 salas anteriores-. El joven hizo una pausa y luego continúo. – Se dice que la sala de la Armonía escode dos portales, uno de ellos conduce a la sala de la eternidad y el otro a la sala de la salvación, sin embargo no puedo comprobar si aquellos portales existen y nadie lo ha hecho tampoco. Se dice que las antiguas civilizaciones utilizaron esos portales para escapar de este planeta cuando estaba siendo destruido por fuerzas naturales del universo, pero sin duda dentro de aquella sala de la armonía se encuentran las respuestas a las búsquedas del supremo Kaioshin, el está en este mundo y lo que sucederá está escrito allí adentro-

-Conozco esa historia, y nuestros hermanos Namekianos también la conocen. Y no dudo que alguien mas además de nosotros la conozca en este mundo. Bulma es un ejemplo.

Esta vez Dende interrumpió: - Eh… Bulma ha estado allí pero jamás pudo entrar, pero no es conveniente que acudamos a ella ahora, o a los demás, ese lugar es sagrado señor Picoro y somos consciente de que si Bulma tuviera la tecnología lo cual ahora la tiene, solo destruiría el lugar, lo mismo sucede con Vegeta o Goku, no podemos entrar allí por la fuerza, porque cuando usted vaya a ese lugar vera que los signos dibujados en las paredes de esas ruinas son idénticas a las que trae el dios destructor y el señor Wiss en sus atuendos, por eso le digo que este planeta y ese lugar son el corazón de la verdad. Usted se preguntara ¿Por qué en este planeta llamado tierra? Pues porque los elfos así lo decidieron-.

-¿Qué? ¿Elfos? ¿Me estás hablando de los Elfos mitológicos? Tú crees ¿Qué en verdad existieron elfos en este planeta?- Pregunto erizando sus ceñas.

\- Así es señor Picoro. Pero no tienen nada que ver con lo mitológico- Respondió. –Ellos no tienen que ver en este universo; ellos tienen que ver todo con el universo-

Picoro miro extrañado, confundido y luego pregunto: -¿y qué hay del resto?-

-También… pero curiosamente este universo es el que más misterios esconde, es así que somos el único universo en donde existen esferas del dragón, nuestra descendencia; en nuestra sangre muy en el fondo de cada partícula que compone nuestra materia, está el legado de los elfos-.

El Namekiano mayor había quedado sumergido en aquellas últimas palabras, no le era posible creer en ello, quizás no por el momento, pero sentía curiosidad. Si la existencia de los elfos era real ¿en donde estaban? ¿Realmente estaban muertos? Se decía que eran seres inmortales, pero ¿En donde se escondían entonces? ¿Eran superiores? ¿Qué eran exactamente los elfos?

-Señor Picoro-. Dijo el jovencito volviendo a quitar al hombre de sus pensamientos. –Si usted lo desea, puedo acompañarlo a buscar respuesta a las ruinas del Altar de las sombras. No perdemos nada con intentarlo y creo que también podríamos llevar a Uranai Baba, estoy seguro de que ella será bienvenida. No garantizo que realmente pudiéramos entrar allí, pero no lo sabremos si primero no lo intentamos-.

-De acuerdo- Respondió decidido. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder entrar allí, de hecho si la mujer que gobernaba un planeta con su tecnología no lo había hecho tiempo atrás, dudaba que ellos pudieran hacerlo, sin embargo, también cabía la posibilidad de que en ese lugar muerto pero a la vez lleno de vida tuviera la sutileza de permitirles la entrada.

…

Noticia

-¿Por qué tengo que ir allí?- Dijo Shin parado sobre un pequeño taburete con sus manos levantadas y esperando a que Kibito terminara de tomar las medidas al traje.

El hombre Negaba con su cabeza a cada berrinche que escuchaba salir de la pequeña boca del su superior. Los años no habían hecho cambiar esa actitud cuando se trataba de visitar el planeta Kai-shin para las famosas reuniones que se hacían cada 50 años.

-Porque eres el supremo Kaiosama y debes participar de esa reunión-. Dijo Kibito calmado y sonriente. - A demás te acompañare…-

-Eso será imposible- Dijo el Elder recostado en el amplio sofá de la sala. –Ya no es un niño y no te permitirán que entres allí. Es una reunión de supremos Kaiosama y tu eres el asistente, el hecho de que hayas podido presenciar las reuniones anteriores solo fue por la corta edad que tenia-

-¿De qué habla?- Pregunto Shin intentando voltear para ver al hombre mayor. –Yo no fui a ese lugar-

-Pues eres un muchachito despistado, tienes más de mil años, ya has ido a varias reuniones de ellas ¿Cómo no vas a recordar eso?- Respondió el anciano molesto.

-No es cierto. Kibito dile que no es cierto- Dijo Shin removiéndose en el taburete y dificultando a Kibito a que tomara las medidas.

-Cielos… Shin, quédate quieto-.

El Supremo dirigió la mirada hacia Kibito y haciendo un gesto molesto respondió: - ¿Qué? Llevo quieto más de 2 horas y todavía no tienes las medidas ¡Ni que fuera tan alto! Y dile que no fui a esas reuniones-.

El hombre suspiro profundo y luego respondió: -Antepasado… Shin jamás fue a esas reuniones…-

-¡Deja de decir cosas para conformarlo!-

El hombre volteo molesto y respondió: -Pues entonces siga discutiendo con el-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Shin frunciendo sus cejas y su boca. -¿Estas diciéndolo para conformarme? Ya vez como eres Kibito…-

-¡Ya!- Respondió antes de que Shin empiece con la cantaleta. – Cuando eras niño, te acompañe a una reunión, pero no fuimos a las siguientes reuniones y tampoco recuerdo porque-

-¿Haz faltado a las demás reuniones? ¿Y cómo es que el sagrado supremo jamás envió a decir nada? No puedes faltar así porque si. Esas reuniones son obligatorias…-

Kibito interrumpió y respondió rápidamente: -Pues no lo sé-.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Pregunto el anciano mas irritado.

-Dijo que no lo sabe-.

-Tu cállate… ya veo porque se llevan tan bien ambos viven en cualquier parte menos en este mundo. En mis tiempos…-

Mientras en hombre empezaba a relatar sus viejos tiempo, el joven supremo resoplo audiblemente acompañado de un revoleo de ojos y dijo casi para sí. –Aquí vamos…-

-¡Por supuesto que aquí vamos! Deberías empezar a prestar más atención de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Te la pasas de perezoso en tu habitación o deambulando por el planeta y por eso no recuerdas nada y no sabes ni en donde estas parado-

-Ya basta…- Dijo Kibito tomando las medidas de la cintura de Shin.

-¡Claro que se en donde estoy parado! Estoy en un taburete y Kibito está tomando mis medidas…-

-¡Pues claro! Si ni siquiera puedes crearte tu propio traje porque vives distraído y no sabes lo que traes puesto…-

-¡Ya basta!- Dijo Kibito en un grito y volteando al anciano. –Antepasado, yo tampoco recuerdo las reuniones anteriores y sinceramente olvide como hacer este traje. Solo hagan silencio porque necesito terminar esto para el día de mañana-

-¡Vaa!- Dijo el anciano haciendo un gesto de poca importancia con sus manos.

-Lo siento Kibito-. Respondió Shin, aunque en su rostro se dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa después de discutir con el anciano. De alguna manera Kibito siempre salía en su defensa.

-Descuida…- respondió el hombre. –Bien, puedes irte ya, creare este traje y lo dejare en tu habitación-

-Gracias- Dijo rápidamente y luego continúo hablando. –Oye… ¿Y de que hablaron en esa reunión cuando era pequeño?-

El hombre tomo asiento fatigado, más por escuchar las discusiones entre ambos supremos y luego respondió: - Bueno… yo no recuerdo muy bien. Pero allí se discutía sobre las nuevas medidas que podrían tomar para mejorar la calidad de vida en los universos… entre otras cosas-

-No recuerdo nada de eso-.

-¡Ni lo recordaras! Porque te escapaste de allí-

-¡Ajaaa!- Se escucho decir al anciano que estaba atento a la conversación. - ¿Ya ves? Eres un inconsciente…-.

El joven supremo volvió a erizas sus cejas acompañando a su boca con una gran trompa, molesto e irritado pero aun así evitando voltear para ver a su antepasado. Luego pregunto: - ¿Y a donde fui Kibito?-

El hombre medito un momento, remontándose en aquel pasado, intentando bucear entre los añejos recuerdos. Estaba confundido, sin embargo, algo de aquel momento podía conservar, aunque difuso…

-Pues… el supremo del Norte se enfureció cuando noto que no estabas… aunque lo supo cuando la reunión termino. El supremo del sur grito eufórico "Escondidas" y empezó a buscarte y yo intente alejarme lo posible del resto para no escuchar sobre todo al supremo del norte. No estabas muy lejos de allí, recuerdo que le di la vuelta al castillo y tú estabas entre algunos árboles casi llegando a la entrada de la aldea del planeta, también recuerdo que en tus manos tenias una pequeña maceta con tierra en la tiempo después creció un tulipán-

Kibito había finalizado su relato, dejando a Shin perdido en aquel momento que intentaba recordar. Era extraño que no recordase algo como aquella maceta, siendo que los tulipanes era algo que adoraba crear. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos el joven pregunto: -¿Por qué no recuerdo eso?-

El hombre se encogió de hombros haciendo una pequeña mueca con su boca y respondió: -No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que lo recordaras. Además… me dijiste una frase con respecto a tu maceta que fue algo así como: "La semilla debe morir y dejar de ser semilla…"

-Para convertirse en una flor…- Dijo Shin al mismo tiempo que Kibito y completando la frase.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Si- Dijo Shin extrañado aunque completamente seguro de su afirmación.

Kibito sonrió y luego respondió: - Eso es bueno-.

El jovencito dirigió su vista hacia Kibito haciendo una leve sonrisa de medio lado y respondió: - Claro…-

Ese cruce de miradas, solo significaba el entendimiento de ambos al verse envueltos en un recuerdo que pudieron construir, ellos solos, sin ayuda de nadie. Después de la última conversación que habían tenido días atrás, el supremo finalmente aceptaba; o más bien, comprendía que debía atar los cabos sueltos, sin estar seguro de lo que realmente buscaba o que sucedía. Kibito también intentaba recordar cosas, y trabajar en conjunto es lo que comenzaba a hacer las cosas más fáciles.

El anciano por su parte, estaba ajeno a cualquier tema que ocurriera entre ellos, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba enterado de la última charla que se llevo a cabo en la habitación de Shin. Pese a ser un viejito metiche y gritón sabia que no debía poner la oreja detrás de la puerta de nadie, mucho menos de un Supremo, y aunque a simple vista pareciera no respetar al jovencito, lo hacía a su manera; o lo intentaba…

Por otro lado, el anciano estaba aburrido, sus años como supremo del este ya habían pasado hacia mucho… mucho tiempo atrás y además había perdido muchos años encerrado en aquella espada por Bills el destructor, quien se aprovecho de que curiosamente no llevaban un vinculo… algo extraño, pero aceptable para el anciano, y no iba a buscar ese tipo de respuesta cuando ya estaba próximo a cumplir 1.125.000 años.

Como cualquier dios antiguo que ya había cumplido con su propósito de proteger el universo y hacer grandes creaciones; tenia la leve sensación de que ya era hora de partir, y tal vez no era mala idea ir al refugio de los antiguos Shin-jins, pues allí en Toki-Toki; el gran planeta celestial, albergaban todos los Shin-Jin mas ancianos y los sobrevivientes de la gran masacre. Sin duda, era algo que estaba meditando seriamente en silencio, y tal vez no era solo por su avanzada edad que deseaba irse, si no porque en los últimos tiempos había notado que era un estorbo para el nuevo supremo.

Shin era demasiado joven, tranquilo, amable, con una sonrisa cálida y un carácter del carajo cuando realmente se molestaba, era despistado, algo perezoso también… y sin duda el antiguo Supremo no tenia paciencia para Shin, y por más que quisiera darle lugar a participar siempre acababa entorpeciéndolo todo, e incluso terminaba en una gran discusión con Kibito ya que este cada día hacia más intensa su defensa hacia Shin; ni hablar de la agresividad en cada respuesta, pero siempre se disculpaba, era como si una fuerza desconocida se apoderara de ese hombre y le diera valor para enfrentar a un supremo sin importar las consecuencias… en fin, el era un anciano pacifico y si irse del planeta era lo mejor para el Supremo Shin, entonces lo haría.

-Creo que iré a plantar tulipanes- Dijo Shin, lo que automáticamente provoco que tanto el anciano como Kibito salieran de sus pensamientos.

En tan solo unos pequeños movimientos con su mano derecha y un poco de magia, el asistente creo el nuevo traje de Shin y luego respondió: - De acuerdo, pero antes dime ¿Qué te parece el traje?-

-Se ve bien- Respondió con una sonrisa. – Y se luciría mejor si no fuéramos a esa aburrida reunión-

-Oh… Pues no te salvaras esta vez, debes ir y te acompañare aunque no pueda entrar-

\- De acuerdo…- respondió derrotado. –Iré a decorar el jardín-

No pasaron demasiados segundos cuando el joven Supremo desapareció en la salida de la sala, dejando a solas al anciano y a Kibito, pero en silencio. Ya que Kibito andaba por demás molesto con el viejo, sobre todo cuando se metía en las conversaciones.

Para el Elder, las actitudes de Kibito no pasaban desapercibidas, el hombre buscaba torpemente algo con que divertirse, preparar el té, cocinar algunos pastelillos de limón; de esos que solo a Shin le gustaban, o hacer cosas como lavar cuando en realidad su magia era suficiente para dejar un mantel o las cortinas limpias.

-Oye…- Dijo el anciano observando a Kibito mientras acomodaba el traje de Shin.

-¿Si?-

-Ya deja de estar molesto conmigo. Solo intento ayudarlo-

Kibito miro al hombre velozmente y respondió: - No discutiré con usted antepasado, comprendo que en su época los shin-jin o los kaioshin eran diferentes. Más serios, mas aplicados a sus creaciones… no lo sé, eran diferentes, quizás tenían otra manera de pensar y de ver las cosas. Ciertamente usted, tiene más de un millón de años, yo tengo quince mil años y Shin tiene mil cinco años. Podríamos decir que Shin pertenece a la nueva generación de Shin-jins y que es normal que no acepte las reglas de hace miles de millones de años atrás o tal vez con las que usted creció. Pero le aseguro señor, que ese no es el problema del supremo Kaiosama-

-Eso ya lo sé. Soy un viejo berrinchudo y meto la nariz en donde no debo…- Dijo el anciano haciendo una pausa y comenzando a sacar un papel de su bolsillo. –Si lo que escribiste aquí es cierto, entonces tienes mirar por donde estas caminando ahora-

El rostro de Kibito rápidamente se torno dudoso, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un pequeño movimiento de negativa con su cabeza, estaba totalmente desorientado con las palabras del hombre. Segundos después el Elder puso sus ojos en el papel y comenzó a leer:

-Shin, Wiss pretende manipularte y alejarte de tus objetivos. Sé que no recordaras nada cuando encuentres este papel, pero debes hacer un esfuerzo. Descubrió tu misión y dice que tú buscas a un Shin-jin. También debes saber que él quería verte muerto y por eso jamás acudió a tu ayuda para salvarte de majin boo. Tú no lo recordabas porque cuando naciste aquí habías olvidado todo y solo tenias un recuerdo del agrado hacia él, pero luego se borro de tu memoria porque no soportaba la forma en la que lo recordabas. El solo complico tu búsqueda porque no deseas que hagas nada más que adorarlo a él. Dice que posee en sus manos la guía con la que tú encontrarías al shin-jin aunque desconozco que es. Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar y no permitir que arruine tus planes, se que detrás de ellos tienes algo mucho más importante que solo buscarlo o salvarlo, se que has venido a esta dimensión solo por salvar a alguien, yo lo vi en tus ojos y ellos ocultan algo más…-

El asistente interrumpió al anciano rápidamente, mostrándose extrañado y confundido, sintiendo en su cabeza un pequeño dolor a causa de todo lo que había escuchado. – Espere… ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Aun no termine- respondió el anciano y volvió a su lectura. – Fuimos al planeta Kai-shin y frente a nosotros apareció un aprendiz de kaioshin, el dijo que te había encontrado y ahora no tengo duda de que el pobre muchacho no estaba mintiendo. Me siento terrible porque fui un idiota al querer alejarlo de ti, tú estabas frente a él y yo lo entorpecí por sobreprotegerte, y estoy seguro de que si ahora despertaras, no solo recordarías ese momento, lo recordarías todo. Entiendo que finalmente despertaste de un largo sueño y que fue mucho para ti. Tiene que saber que el anciano del universo 10 es su maestro, el nombre del aprendiz es Zamasu-.

Segundos después el anciano doblo el papel y continúo diciendo: - El resto de lo que dice es con respecto al ángel del dios destructor ¿Quieres leerlo tú? Sin duda tú lo escribiste-

Kibito, en solo un instante tomo asiento en el sillón, mientras lanzaba miradas a su alrededor bastante confundido, completamente enrollado con todo el mar de pensamientos y sentimientos que se cruzaban por su cabeza. Si él había escrito algo así, entonces lo que mantenía a Shin alejado de sus objetivos también lo mantenía alejado a el de poder ayudarlo. Ahora comprendía porque tampoco recordaba muchas cosas que lo unían con Shin, y también sabía el porqué de su rechazo inconsciente hacia el ángel del dios destructor. Después de todo, Wiss había participado en confundir a Shin… Eran demasiadas cosas para ponerlas en su lugar ahora, sobre todo cuando Shin empezaba a acercarse más a Wiss, y ese papel afirmaba que el ángel deseaba estar con él, ¿Pero qué paso con el aprendiz?

Confundido, asustado, ofuscado, molesto… y con miles de sensaciones mas, no alcanzaba a procesar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo sabía que no era algo bueno, y que probablemente todos estaban viviendo un engaño.

-Dime qué quieres que haga- Dijo el Elder haciendo que Kibito volviese a la realidad.

El hombre miro aun confundido y respondió: - Yo…Yo no sé antepasado. Creo, creo que estoy muy confundido y… y también estoy asustado. Todo estaba en calma hasta hace unas horas y no sé cómo llego eso a sus manos y tampoco sé en qué momento lo escribí-.

El anciano lanzo un leve suspiro y luego dijo: - Encontré esta carta en las criptas hace unos días, cuando Bills llego aquí una mañana y decidí esconderme porque ese gato me da escalofríos. Estaba en la tumba de una suprema y creo que fue puesta ahí por ti intencionalmente. Y ni creas que la leí por metiche y curioso, solo me pareció extraño encontrar un papel en el lecho de una difunta y por eso la tome- El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa tomando aire y luego continúo diciendo. – Se que soy un estorbo para ti y Shin, y lo he comprendido cuando leí esto. Yo, probablemente me vaya al planeta celestial, tengo demasiados años y quiero descansar, pero antes dime qué quieres que haga ¿Necesitas ayuda para guiar a ese ente o lo que sea que ocupa el cuerpo de un shin-jin? Puedo decir que estoy tan preocupado como tú con respecto a Shin; y desde el inicio ese muchachito no es normal, sobre todo porque el nacimiento de Shin ha sido poco ortodoxo, para nada dogmático diría… Nace en invierno, es enviado a un planeta sagrado sin siquiera cuestionar porque se le otorga un puesto como supremo a tan corta edad, se le envía con un asistente para que lo crie, pero no cualquier asistente, lo envían contigo que eras un personal de limpieza amable y respetuoso, capaz de hacer florecer el amor en ese muchachito… además; y lo más extraño, es que solo el mantiene el vinculo con el dios destructor. Me perdí de muchas cosas cuando estuve encerrado en esa espada, digamos que el Bills que me encerró no es el mismo que está ahora en su planeta comiendo o echándose una siesta. Y me atrevo a decir que a todo este embrollo de memorias, dioses y ángeles, lo envuelve una gigantesca y oscura energía que no desea que lo que tiene que ocurrir realmente ocurra-

-cielos….- Dijo Kibito sobando su cabeza. –No puedo pensar correctamente antepasado, yo necesito recordar esto y… y no lo sé. La bruja que visite en la tierra me dijo que solo podía guiarlo…-

En anciano interrumpió y dijo: - hablare con ella personalmente. Y si lo deseas hare una visita a Toki- Toki-

-¿Cómo? ¿Y qué es eso?-

-¡Oh!-Dijo el anciano sonriendo. – El lugar donde iras cuando desees descansar hasta el día de tu muerte, pero además es el lugar donde se protege el flujo temporal y nada se escapa de los ojos de Chronoa…-

Esta vez Kibito interrumpió preguntando: - ¿Y en que ayudaría?-

-Bueno… Ella podría ayudar a que Shin recupere toda su memoria, sin ser perjudicado-

-No, no disculpe, no lo entiendo- Dijo Kibito negando. – Nada puede alterar la mente de Shin, y eso me quedo claro-.

-Nadie alterara nada, el ya está listo Kibito. Ve allí afuera y míralo, míralo ahora por la ventana. Ese jovencito está listo hace millones de años, pero no lo sabe y no es su culpa. Es hora de que te hagas la idea de que Shin en realidad no existe, no es quien tú crees que es. Después de leer este papel he sentido las enormes ganas de confiar en alguien que llega a este mundo para hacer algo importante. Tienes que saber que cuando todo esto acabe el volverá a su mundo-

-Eso no puede saberlo antepasado- respondió con aparente molestia, porque Kibito no deseaba que Shin se fuera. – En ese papel no solo habla de un objetivo, también habla del aprendiz del supremo del universo 10 y aun no sabemos para que lo busca, ni quien es o que esta haciendo en este momento, pero podríamos empezar por acercarlos ¿No cree?-

El anciano pensó un momento. No era mala idea, sin embargo, no se podía planear un acercamiento sin antes ver que sucedía del otro lado. Luego respondió: - Si me permites, primero hare una visita al supremo del universo 10 y además veré quien es Zamasu-.

Luego de un largo suspiro Kibito respondió: - De acuerdo. Pero no le diga nada de esto al supremo del universo 10. Aquí en este papel dice que el hombre estaba molesto por el encuentro de Shin con Zamasu. No sabemos qué sucedió y un movimiento en falso podría arruinar las cosas-.

-No se arruinaran más de lo que están- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa de medio lado. – De todas formas, no diré nada. Hay mucho por hacer ahora, y mañana luego de la reunión en el planeta Kai-shin será un buen momento para encontrarse con el supremo del universo 10 y planear alguna cena especial… tal vez una tarde de te-

-Bien- respondió el asistente. Intentando convencerse de que todo saldría bien. Después de aquel papel y sus declaraciones no estaba muy cómodo con muchas cosas a su alrededor, y una de ellas era Wiss. Nuevamente volvía a poner sus ojos en el ángel, no era algo nuevo, ya había estado en esa situación pero ahora que sabía la verdad, empezaba a sentir miedo de que Wiss pudiera hacer algo para perjudicar al Supremo. - ¿Qué haremos con Wiss?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Déjalo jugar sus cartas- Dijo el anciano seguro de sí. – Si te mantienes en silencio y haces todo en silencio, el ángel no lo sabrá.

-Pero, el intenta tener a Shin-.

-Ya lo tiene- Respondió el anciano aun más seguro.

…

Pasaría un buen tiempo para que esos tulipanes florecieran, porque estaba claro que no utilizaría su magia para su crecimiento. Esta vez sería natural, como el avance en su búsqueda de la verdad.

El Supremo llevaba una sonrisa firme, con un rostro que reflejaba tranquilidad; quietud, una inmensa calma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa sensación de paz y si lo pensaba detenidamente podía decir que estaba profundamente agradecido. La causa, posiblemente fuera el hecho de haber hablado con su asistente, Kibito siempre lograba ponerlo en su lugar; o mejor dicho, siempre lograba señalarle un posible camino.

Por momentos, a su mente llegaba la idea de que se había vuelto dependiente de ese hombre, y que el Elder no estaba tan equivocado cuando decía que era un muchachito consentido; lo era, en efecto y lo había aceptado para dejar de molestarse con el anciano...Después de todo, era verdad.

Desde niño había sido criado por Kibito, y de todos sus recuerdos perdidos aún conservaba los momento más felices junto al hombre; como los días en que solía crear fantásticas especies de plantas, hongos, larvas, e infinidad de materia viva, sólo para sentarse y verlos evolucionar. Luego volvía a los brazos del hombre ya que este decía que era suficiente…aunque para él nunca era suficiente.

En aquel viaje de recuerdos, a su mente llegaba la imagen de un episodio extraño, algo que no estaba seguro de haber vivido pero que no resultaba ajeno a su vida; su niñez para ser más exacto.

Tenía 5 años, Kibito disfrutaba su tiempo preparando un pastel y él había creado con su grandiosa magia e imaginación miles de tintas de colores. Así fue como había llegado a colorear la pared de la sala principal y lo que luego se transformó en una discusión entre Kibito y el Supremo del norte….

Sentado aun en el suelo y con sus manos embarradas de tierra, el joven Shin comenzaba a borrar su sonrisa, porqué a pesar de ser un recuerdo confuso aun podía percibir que ello había ocurrido realmente y que además había sido un episodio traumático.

Aquel día, había experimentado por primera vez el enojo y el rechazo, había sido llamado Makaio-shin y luego huyó al planeta de Bills. El único lugar donde podía sentirse seguro, protegido y aceptado.

Ese día había aprendido a tele transportarse, buscando en el espacio infinito aquella sutil y potente energía llena de pureza y amor; llegando poco después a los brazos de quien lo protegería de un mundo cruel donde los adultos peleaban por un dibujo, un mundo en donde la libre expresión era juzgada. Por primera vez comprendía que el mundo no era bello, era cruel, y a una corta edad había entendido que el mundo no sólo era cruel porque los adultos discutían o peleaban, también era cruel al mirar con sus propios ojos a la partícula más insignificante de universo buscando de donde sostenerse para poder vivir; supervivencia, era el verdadero nombre de la vida…

Una suave brisa, golpeó su cuerpo haciendo que parpadeara unas cuántas veces, rápidamente visualizo la figura del ángel en quién había estado pensando. Le dedico una mirada extrañada, ya que se suponía que vendría cada semana con el señor Bills porque así lo había determinado; contra su voluntad. No obstante, el gato no estaba presente, y el rostro de Wiss no era precisamente el más agradable.

La sonrisa que caracterizaba a ese ángel estaba oculta tras la amargura inevitable de distinguir. Parecía como si esta vez fuera el joven asistente quien necesitaba refugiarse en los brazos del único ser capaz de apaciguar su tormento.

-Creí que estarías feliz de verme- Dijo Wiss conservando un semblante apagado

-Es que pensé que vendrías la próxima semana - Dijo el supremo, sin tardar en responder.

Wiss hizo unos segundos de silencio dando una fugaz mirada a los alrededores del lugar, para luego caminar hasta quedar un poco más cerca de Shin. Poco después respondió: - Aun así, no es motivo para verme con esa cara de susto-

-No estoy asustado- Respondió rápidamente haciendo una pequeña sonrisa. -Solo que no esperaba tu visita tan pronto.

Luego de aquella respuesta, Shin se incorporo para luego sacudir su traje y continuar hablando: - ¿Quieres pasar? Podemos tomar algo si lo deseas-

-Así está bien- Respondió en ángel casi sobre las palabras de Shin. - Quiero estar a solas contigo y allí dentro es imposible-

-Entiendo- Dijo Shin volviendo a sonreír. Luego pregunto. - ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Estoy bien, si- Respondió intentando devolver la sonrisa. - Solo tenía ganas de verte-.

-Está bien- Respondió Shin, sin saber exactamente de qué manera comportarse. Wiss, comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, y no deseaba alejarse de él, pero tenía dudas con respecto a sus recuerdos recientes y dudaba si realmente era el momento para hablar o preguntarle.

Para el ángel tampoco era sencillo estar cerca de Shin, encontrándose bajo la lupa de su padre, sin saber si podía ser visto o no por este. Normalmente el sacerdote no vigilaba a sus hijos, sin embargo, Wiss era motivo de vigilancia. Los nervios avanzaban conforme pasaban los segundos de silencio y por ese motivo se decidió a hablar.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Tal vez podríamos salir un momento de este planeta- Dijo el ángel haciendo una pequeña mueca con su boca.

Shin, apenas negó con su cabeza y respondió rápido: - No. Lo siento, aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí y debería estudiar un poco. Luego el Elder dice que soy un perezoso- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-Necesito estar contigo- Dijo Wiss a quemarropa sobre las últimas palabras de Shin. - Solo déjame estar contigo un momento y luego me iré- Tras esas últimas palabras, el joven asistente camino hasta acortar la poca distancia que los separaba para luego y sin previo aviso tomar las manos de Shin.

-Si…- Dijo Shin retrayendo sus manos pero sin separarlas de Wiss.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la cascada?- Dijo Wiss a gran velocidad y comenzando a tirar del brazo de Shin en aquella dirección. Empezando a sonar desesperado, con la intención de alejarlo todo lo posible del templo.

Era imposible saber que tenía en manos el ángel, aunque tal vez, no había nada extraño allí más que el deseo de estar a solas un segundo, solo para disfrutar el corto tiempo que la vida le ofrecía a su lado. Su padre había sentenciado un cruel destino para Neptuno y también para él. El tiempo corría sin piedad y sin importar lo que se llevase a su paso, eso hacía que el ángel tuviera prisa; por estar al lado de su compañero, por amarlo y escucharlo, escucharlo hasta el cansancio, intentar despejar sus dudas, intentar mirarlo a los ojos y buscar la forma de evadir a su padre para poder hacer su último intento… Eso era… Su amado Neptuno era incapaz de recordar que podía bloquear a su siniestro padre si así lo quisiera, con solo tener un pequeño vislumbre del magnífico poder que poseía sería capaz de ayudarlo a despertar sin que su padre lo supiera, podría tener coartada y hasta tendría tiempo de hacer lo que fuera que tuviera en mente.

Shin aceptaba ser jalado y llevado en la dirección que Wiss ofrecía, su temor hacia el ángel ya había desaparecido desde hacía un tiempo. En pocos segundo tomo vuelo aun de la mano del joven asistente para llegar pronto a la cascada, lo cual no tardo demasiado ya que este llevaba prisa.

Descendieron sobre la roca en la que Shin solía sentarse rápidamente, y en un corto lapso de segundos el ángel tomo la segunda mano de Shin para atraerlo más hacia él y poder besarlo; sin importar la reacción de su Neptuno.

Era un beso suave; pese a la velocidad con la que fue recibido, era un contacto cálido y lleno de sentimientos amorosos, no solo por parte del ángel sino también por parte de Shin, quien sin cavilar demasiado y dejándose llevar por ese contacto placentero; abrió su boca con la intención de que Wiss también lo hiciera y así permitirse explorar sus cavidades con el rose de sus lenguas. Era un beso inocente, casi sin pensamientos, solo con el dulce presente acompañándolos y permitiéndose que sus sentidos se hicieran cargo de todo.

Pocos segundos después Wiss rompió el contacto de forma lenta notando como Shin intentaba acercarse más para soslayar esa ruptura. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de molestia aun con los ojos cerrados, los cuales se abrieron solo para fruncir el ceño y hacer un pequeño reproche:

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿Besarte?- Pregunto Wiss confundido.

-No, dejar de hacerlo- Pregunto aun algo molesto.

\- Lo siento. Es que no se de que manera aprovechar más tiempo contigo-

Shin se extraño frente a esa respuesta y luego respondió: - ¿Por qué dices eso? No nos iremos a ningún lado o ¿Sucede algo?-

-Todo está bien Supremo-.

-Acabas de besarme, no me digas supremo como si no me conocieras- Respondió en un reproche.

-De acuerdo. Es mi naturaleza mantener el respeto contigo-

-Puedes dejar de ser tan formal y mantener ese respeto- Respondió Shin - Y ahora dime que sucede-.

-Necesitaba privacidad contigo- Respondió mientras miraba de reojo a un costado fugazmente. - Y por lo visto es imposible…-

El Supremo no lo había notado antes, pero Kibito ya estaba cerca y observando descaradamente en la dirección de ambos. Segundo después respondió: - Lo siento, Kibito solo intenta protegerme-

-¿De mi?- Pregunto Wiss con una pequeña sonrisa, luego tomo asiento en una de las rocas. Esa acción solo era para demostrarle a Kibito que no se iría tan rápido ni se amedrentaría por su descarada vigilancia. Lo que menos deseaba era tener pleitos con el asistente del Shin y si había algo que admiraba del hombre es que sabiendo la diferencia de poderes que había siempre le haría frente sin importar el resto, sin duda, era digno de ser el asistente de Shin. No obstante, al ángel le agradaba la idea de molestarlo, quizás por picardía, así fue que en un solo movimiento, tomo la mano de Shin atrayéndolo y obligándolo a sentarse entre sus piernas.

Seguramente para el hombre que miraba desde lejos aquella acción, solo demostraba quien tenía poder, o al final de cuentas, quien era el que controlaba la situación y era inevitable que no lo viera como a un enemigo. Después de haber leído ese papel todavía se sentía confundido, presionado al ver que Wiss le había arrebatado todos sus recuerdos y que lo había alejado de Shin, porque eso es lo que veía; como su superior era poseído por las delicadas mentiras de un ángel malvado. La impotencia se apoderaba de él de solo ver con sus propios ojos como ese descarado ángel acariciaba y sobaba la espalda de Shin a cada segundo, odiaba como sus manos viajaban tocando sus piernas, sabiendo que era él quien estaba presenciando aquello. Pero no podía culpar a Shin por aceptar ese manoseo, porque el jovencito solo respondía al dulce encantamiento del ángel. Maldecía haber aprobado que Shin sintiera deseos de estar con Wiss, y si hubiese encontrado esa carta antes nada de ello estaría pasando.

-Respóndeme- Dijo Wiss mientras continuaba acariciando la espalda de Shin. - Kibito ¿Te protege de mí?-

-Bueno…- Dijo pensando un momento. - Le conté que tú me haces bien en este momento-

-Está bien- Respondió rápidamente.

-Y le dije que tú escuchabas la caja musical al igual que yo…-

Las manos del asistente frenaron su curso con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que su rostro se volvía más serio y luego hablo: - ¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste. Le dije a Kibito que tú escuchas la caja musical al igual que yo. Y no me has dicho porque puedes escucharla-

Wiss interrumpió rápidamente respondiendo: -Creo que no es necesario que hablemos de eso ahora. Vine para estar contigo y…-

Shin interrumpió: - ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? Solo dímelo y ya, yo lo entenderé y quiero que me digas si cuando era niño fui al planeta de Bills y tú me llevaste en brazos-

El rostro de Wiss rápidamente se torno más duro, sus facciones que antes estaban algo relajadas, y sus manos que disfrutaban el contacto con el cuerpo de Shin; todo ello se transformó en un estado de tensión. No estaba molesto porque Shin recordase algo, estaba asombrado porque lo hiciera, y sin duda, a su padre se le estaba escapando de las manos nuevamente. El había borrado ese recuerdo, y fue por eso que tras la visita de Bills estos no se reconocieron antes, si Shin estaba recordando probablemente era necesario que no lo demostrara aun, no era el momento, ni la situación. No obstante, la respuesta que le diera marcaria un paso importante en los recuerdos de Shin. ¿Cómo escapar de las preguntas de su dulce Neptuno sin herirlo, sin mentirle o decirle la verdad?

Su oscura mirada pedía a gritos la respuesta, podía ver dentro de Neptuno el deseo por escuchar la verdad, su pequeña boca se curvaba de deseos por volver repetir que quería escuchar la verdad, y su mirada acusadora se transformaba en la invitación para que de una vez lo dijera.

-Yo te amo- Dijo Wiss.

-Eso ya lo sé. Hace años me lo dijiste. Ahora… ayúdame a recordar…- Dijo casi en un susurro.

Solo bastaron esas últimas palabras, para que el ángel notara quien estaba detrás de ellas. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, su boca se entreabrió sin poder contener el asombro de escuchar como Neptuno estaba presente ahora, pidiéndole ayuda para recordarlo todo. Las manos le temblaban al saber que él estaba allí nuevamente después de tantos años en ausencia, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza frente a esa mirada que había dejado de parpadear solo para continuar mirándolo a los ojos… esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento…- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras sus ojos comenzaban a volverse cristalinos. La presión de tener a su padre observándolo comenzaba a pisar cada parte de su alma, pudiendo ver como esta se quebrará en mil pedazos, obligándolo a mentir nuevamente frente a un Neptuno que estaba presente, afectado por los terribles hilos malditos de su padre que habían logrado hacer que este olvidara todo, sin embargo, Neptuno le mostraba que pese a haberle quitado todo, aun no le había quitado lo más importante, la certeza del simplemente "Yo soy".

Bajo su dolor y el de Neptuno, Wiss intentaría responder con una mentira y una verdad, esperando a su suerte que este lograra comprender: - Puedo escuchar esa caja porque estoy unido a ti eternamente y tu estas unido a mí. Ella te conduce hacia tu verdad, pero tienes que descubrirla…-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto interrumpiendo en un susurro.

Wiss volvía a sentir el peso de su padre sobre sus hombros y aun con la presión respondió: - Por favor…- Susurro, suplicando con la mirada que entendiera lo que ocurría.

El joven Supremo volvió su vista en sus alrededores, como si intentara entender lo que Wiss quería decir, pudiendo sentir la tensión en este y como se esforzaba por expresa lo que sabía. Finalmente respondió: - De acuerdo-

El ángel suspiro, dejando escapar todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, muriendo en un instante para volver a tomar aire y sentir como la vida entraba a sus pulmones nuevamente. Su cuerpo aun temblaba sintiendo la energía de Neptuno sobre sus piernas.

Shin parpadeo unas cuantas veces volviendo su vista a los ojos de Wiss y luego volvió a hablar mostrando en su voz un hilillo de miedo: - ¿Estaré bien?-

-Lo estarás- Respondió Wiss, aun sabiendo que en realidad no lo sabía.

Detrás del rostro preocupado y temeroso del supremo Shin, poco a poco se dibujaba una leve sonrisa hasta sentir la necesidad de rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de Wiss, perdiéndose en aquel contacto que fácilmente podía arrastrarlo a la verdad que tanto buscaba.

…

La puerta Negra

(Escena retrospectiva)

Aprender a caminar, había sido la tarea mas fácil de realizar para el pequeño niño de ojos grises, y eso había sido hacia dos años atrás. Con tres años de edad, quienes lo educaban; entre ellos algunos supremos y otros kaios, habían notado que el pequeño llevaba leído mas de la mitad de los libros que había en el planeta Kai-shin, sin contar que tenía grandes habilidades para crear diferentes especies de plantas y animales. Esto, llamaba la atención de los habitantes incluyendo al gran supremo quien recibía las noticias dentro de su oficina ya que el corpulento señor no despegaba su culo del cómodo sillón.

Una manzana común, con excelentes habilidades, ameritaba subir su rango sin la necesidad de tener que pasar por miles de estudios, sin embargo, el gran supremo siempre decía que las reglas estaban para cumplirlas, y fue así que había tomado la decisión de que continuaría con lo que ya tenía planeado para el niño.

Ser entrenado por el Supremo Kaioshin Rou, era el plan del hombre, y finalmente, ese momento había llegado.

El pequeño Shin-jin aun no se daba por enterado de lo que sucedía; o de lo que le deparaba el futuro, y mientras tanto, solía seguir a la joven kaio que había cambiado sus pañales durante el primer año de su vida. Ella solía leerle en las noches y fue ella quien le enseño a leer tras ver la intensa curiosidad del niñito por comerse los libros. Su mundo se resumía al porque que solían decir todos los niños y la joven kaio Tieer accedía a las respuestas siempre y cuando las tuviera.

Era un niñito adorable, educado y muy bien hablado, su mundo parecía ser mucho más grande y maravilloso que el del resto, y en su mundo solo existía la risa y el amor, pero ese amor era solo proporcionado por la joven Kaiosama. Muchos decías que aquel amor que la muchacha le profesaba era por el respeto que tenía hacia Koro, porque a pesar de lo que la mayoría decía de este, ella continuaba creyendo que el jardinero tenía razón.

Durante los últimos dos años, la joven Kaio Tieer había logrado que el sagrado supremo le diera el permiso para compartir la habitación con el niño, pues este solía decir en la mayor parte del tiempo que alguien estaba observándolo en la ventana.

-Asunto de niños- Decía el Gordo señor con el culo en el sillón.

Pero la Kaio parecía comprender el temor del niño frente a algo desconocido, y a pesar de que descartaba de que alguien realmente lo observara no hacia oídos sordos al pequeñín. Afortunadamente y gracias a la generosidad del sagrado supremo el niño podía pasar más tiempo en su habitación y dormir en ella sin tener que correr asustado.

Su habitación era colorida; así le gustaba, las paredes dibujadas con enormes flores que el mismo inventaba y salían de su imaginación, eran las que luego de un tiempo creaba por arte de magia en el inmenso jardín del planeta. No había rincón donde no haya una pequeña planta creada por el niño y sin duda, eso también traía un cierto grado de envidia a los kaios que estudiaban en el gran castillo y que aun luchaban por crear una semilla propia.

Estaba más que espantoso sentir celos o envidia hacia un pequeño niñito, pero así solían comportarse algunos Shin-jin, ese era el motivo por el cual el niño solo recibía el amor y la atención de la kaio Tieer.

….

El día apenas comenzaba en el planeta Kai-shin, la joven kaio vestía al niño con prisa mientras hablaba entre dientes diciendo:

-Es tarde… es muy tarde, muy, muy tarde niño- Dijo eso ultimo mirando fijamente a los grises ojos del niñito.

-¿Para qué es tarde Kaio Tieer?-

La muchacha intentando ponerle el pantalón al niño respondió: - ¡Shh! No hables ahora, solo intenta acomodarte ese cabello. Es muy tarde, muy tarde…- Volvió a decir repetidamente entre susurros.

-Como quieres que arregle mi cabello si estas jalando mis piernas- Dijo el niño acostado en la cama.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón. Lo siento- respondió rápidamente mientras abrochaba el pantalón del pequeñín y tiraba de sus brazos para que se parara. -Bien, ahora peinaremos ese cabello y luego iremos a la sala del Gran supremo-

-Pero tengo hambre…- Dijo quejándose.

-Lo siento cariño, pero tendrás que esperar hoy. Solo será un momento y luego les diré que tienes que comer algo- Respondió mientras daba dos o tres pasadas con el peine al cabello del niñito.

La muchacha tomo al niño entre sus brazos a toda velocidad para luego salir de la habitación a los tropiezos entre juguetes y ropa. El camino hasta la sala del sagrado supremo se mantuvo en silencio, ya que el niño había entendido que la kaio Tieer estaba bastante apurada como para que el dijera algo que la distrajera. Era listo, y solía captar rápido las situaciones en las que se encontraban los adultos, de hecho pasaba mucho tiempo observándolos, sin importar cuán ocupado estaba en sus dibujos, creaciones de flores o lo que fuera; siempre estaba observándolos.

Poco después la joven Kaio llegaba a la puerta del sagrado supremo. Sin previo aviso, la muchacha se lanzo abriendo la puerta a gran velocidad, encontrándose con los rostros de los hombres, no muy amigables.

-¡Lo siento! lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Anoche nos acostamos tarde y yo...-

-¡Yaaa! suficiente niña- Dijo Rou haciendo un gesto completamente irritado.

La joven guardo silencio rápidamente y solo dirigió sus ojos al gordo sagrado, solo para que este le dedicara la mirada más molesta que podría haber recibido en la mañana.

-Señor…- Susurro la muchacha.

-Ya deja al niño y vete- Respondió el hombre.

-No quiero quedarme aquí Kaio Tieer- Dijo el niño abrazando a la muchacha.

\- Lo siento, nos veremos después ¿Si? Una nueva etapa empieza para ti y estoy segura que será un beneficio-

El pequeño escondió la cabeza en el hombro de la joven completamente negado y con una voz temblorosa y vergonzosa dijo: - ¿Qué es un beneficio? Yo quiero quedarme contigo-

-Oh cariño…- Respondió la muchacha acariciando la cabeza del niño. -Nos veremos luego…-

El sagrado supremo, observo la situación mientras iba perdiendo la paciencia a cada segundo y sin poder contenerse mucho más dijo: - No hagas tanto escándalo niño ya deja de ser tan consentido-

-Jajaja- Se escucho reír al Supremo Rou y luego continuo: - Permítame actuar Gran supremo-.

-Adelante- Respondió el hombre sagrado.

Rou camino hasta llegar al niño, lo que provoco en un primer instante que la joven kaio hiciera un paso hacia tras. Ese enano jamás le había caído bien y de solo pensar que ahora el pequeño Shin-jin iba a quedarse a su cargo le provocaba escalofríos. Bajo su juicio, la muchacha pensaba que Rou no era el indicado para entrenar a un niño como él, y probablemente no sería el indicado para entrenar a nadie. Si bien, era un Kaioshin con grandes poderes, también era un ser desagradable, maleducado, burlón y competitivo, era un ser que solo se preocupaba por él y por nadie más, disfrutaba de las desgracias ajenas, decía ser el mejor en todo pero jamás comprobaba nada, era el sujeto mas fanfarrón que podía haber conocido y ahora debía entregar al pobre pequeño en aquellos brazos que solo podían causar pavor.

-Oye…- Dijo Rou en un susurro para el niño. - Mírame…-

El pequeño escuchaba pero no emitía respuesta, en verdad el hombre le daba miedo, tal vez porque en sus primeros años de vida, solo vio como en su mayoría los grandes kaios estudiantes lo ignoraban y hasta intentaban alejarlo. Su entendimiento lo llevaba a comprender que muchos de ellos no se sentían felices de sus progresos, y finalmente acababa por apocarse para poder intentar agradarles o al menos que le dirigieran la palabra.

¿Cómo podría sentir confianza de un Shin-jin más después de ser indiferente para muchos?

Rou dio un gran suspiro, más para ocultar su irritación y volvió a decir: Mírame… Tengo una pequeña casa en la aldea y allí prepare una habitación para ti…-

El niño interrumpió hablando sobre el hombro de la kaio y dijo:- No quiero ir contigo. Y me gusta mi habitación-

Con un gran esfuerzo, el enano verdoso tomo una bocanada de aire y respondió: - Se que tienes miedo… No te culpo, pero si me das una oportunidad te demostrare que tú y yo podemos ser amigo. Podrás ver a la Kaio Tieer todos los días y además ella podrá visitarte ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Supremo Rou!- Dijo el sagrado supremo reprendiéndolo y levantándose del sillón. -¡Deje de consentir al niño!.

Rou volteo a mirar al hombre y respondió: -Señor… con su respeto, a partir de este momento soy el maestro del niño y no creo que algo de comprensión este mal ¿Verdad Kaio Tieer? Si le arranco al niño de los brazos a esta mujer ¿Cómo cree que resultara todo?

El hombre sagrado dio un suspiro volviendo a su asiento, mientras empezaba a reconocer que Rou tenía razón. Todo acabaría en un terrible escándalo por parte del niño que se iría llorando. Medito un breve instante y respondió: - Solo haga su trabajo.

-Por supuesto señor…- Dijo y luego volvió su vista al pequeño. - Oye pequeño, que dices si tú y yo damos un paseo por el castillo.

Pronto, la atención del niño era captada por Rou. El pequeño despego su cara de la joven Kaio y luego deposito su inocente mirada en la figura del enano supremo. El hombre esbozo una gran sonrisa indefinida para cualquier adulto que lo mirase, pero convincente para un niño de 3 años.

-¡Oh! Es cierto ¿Verdad? Aun no conoces el castillo, pero ya es hora y se que tienes ganas de ir allí, además me han dicho que lees mucho y allí hay una biblioteca más grande que la de aquí ¡Te encantara! Y como eres un aprendiz de Kaio podrás tomar los libros y llevarlos a tu nueva habitación… La que hice para ti-

El niño, dio varias miradas a la figura completa de Rou, buscando la forma de convencerse de que el hombre le ofrecía algo mejor, sin embargo, no deseaba algo mejor, su deseo solo permanecía en quedarse con la Kaio Tieer en la pequeña y colorida habitación del templo principal, no necesitaba más juguetes, y tampoco quería mas libros. Tampoco quería conocer el castillo… porque pronto descubría que ¡Solo era un gran castillo! ¿Y con eso qué?

No deseaba absolutamente nada de ese feo hombrecito, con enorme cabeza y pequeño cuerpo fino y delgado… parecía un embudo; pensaba el niño….

Sin embargo, una vez más podía entender la situación de aquellos adultos, nerviosos y tensionados porque solo hiciera caso y se despegara de la kaio de una buena vez. Así, finalmente jugaba a convencerse de que irse con Rou sería una buena idea. Por primera vez el pequeño sentía dolor al tener que aceptar ese cambio que repentinamente llego al abrir los ojos en la mañana, ese dolor jamás antes había sido experimentado, no era un dolor de estomago por comer dulces o chocolates, tampoco era el dolor que sintió cuando cayó de la cama más alta, aquel dolor era por dentro y sentía más fuerte; menos controlable. Ni siquiera un té de manzanillas como el que le daba la kaio Tieer ´podrían sanar ese malestar.

El niño empujo el pecho de la joven en señal de que lo pusiera en el suelo, y en pocos segundos se encontraba mirando a los ojos de Rou. El hombre rápidamente le extendió la mano y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Que buen niño eres. ¿Podemos irnos entonces?- Al finalizar extendió su mano hacia el pequeño.

El niño asintió con su cabeza y finalmente tomo la mano del hombre, ya sin pensar demasiado; así debía ser, el mundo de las doctrinas de los adultos eran detestables… pero si quería sobrevivir a su corta edad, debía adaptarse a ellas.

-Bien, ya vámonos- Dijo Rou rápidamente para luego dirigirse a la salida-.

-Adiós Kaio Tieer- Dijo el niño estirando su manos mientras era llevado al pasillo.

-No me digas adiós, nos veremos luego- Respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

En poco tiempo el hombre y el niño, se alejaron de la sala, mientras se encaminaban hasta el castillo. El enano Rou, consideraba que debía cumplir la promesa al niño de conocer el castillo, era una bonita forma de hacerlo entrar en confianza.

-y dime niño ¿Cómo te llaman aquí?-

-Yo no tengo nombre- Respondió el niño.

-Genial, te llamare niño entonces- Respondió desinteresadamente y apurando un poco su paso. - ¿Tienes pertenencias que haya que buscar en tu antigua habitación?-

-Si- Respondió el niño.

-Bien, iré a buscarlas yo, mientras tú conoces el castillo, puedes hacerlo solo no me necesitas ahí para eso.

-Señor-.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió no muy amigable.

-¿Podre ir al castillo todas las veces que quiera?-

Rou mofo y luego respondió: -Si, pero no deber ir a jugar a ese lugar. Luego me regañaran a mí porque soy tu tutor y no quiero que me traigas problemas. Así que será mejor que obedezcas y no hables demasiado-

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, y con la velocidad que llevaba el hombre por querer llegar dentro del castillo, finalmente se encontraban pisando sus suelos dorados. Poco después el Supremo Rou dijo:

-Bien, este es el castillo, cada puerta te conduce a otros lugares en donde hay más puertas y muchas más puertas, no entres en las que dice prohibido su paso y tampoco toques ningún adorno o reliquia, no corras aquí, no grites, mantén el orden y no comas en ninguna sala-

-De acuerdo…- Dijo el pequeño un poco cohibido.

-Bien, ahora vete- Respondió Rou proporcionándole un pequeño empujón al niño.

El pequeño avanzo unos pasos por el impulso para luego depositar su mirada en el largo pasillo y encontrarse con una inmensa puerta en el final; muy alejada de donde se encontraba.

-Señor…- Dijo el niño.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?- Respondió este ya más molesto.

-¿Por qué esa puerta es negra?-

Rou miro en dirección donde veía el pequeño encontrándose con la puerta oscura. Al instante su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa y llena de burlas. Su primera clase, sería el conocimiento de la puerta negra, pues claro, era la única puerta que resaltaba en el dorado lugar. aquella puerta hecha con un material oscuro, pesado y algo brillante, una gigantesca piedra de materia inorgánica que valía la pena tallar y convertir en puerta, digna de estar allí por el solo hecho de separar lo bueno de lo malo…

-Bueno… Allí, detras de esa puerta van los seres malvados llamados Makaioshins, y es negra porque expresa toda la maldad... Es un oscuro y espantoso lugar en donde no existen ventanas, allí adentro no oyes nada y nadie te oye a ti. Le llaman las mazmorras y el lugar fue creado por los antiguos Kaioshines de este planeta…-

\- ¿Allí adentro hay Makaioshins?- Pregunto asustado.

Rou hizo una gran sonrisa burlona y respondió: -¡No! Ellos están en otro mundo ahora, pero luego te lo contare. Allí…- Dijo volviendo a señalar la puerta a lo lejos. - Allí adentro hay algo peor…-

El pequeño volteo asustado y respondió: - ¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser peor que un Makaioshins?-

El supremo enano volvió a sonreír y respondió: - Un loco-

-¿Un loco? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Bueno… un loco es- Hizo una pausa pensando. - Es un Shin-jin que creyó que podía tener un lindo, fuerte y sano niño… como tu-

El niño frunciendo el ceño confundido e inocente respondió: - ¿Y es cierto eso?-

-¡No niño claro que no!- Respondió casi eufórico. - Los Shin-jins no tenemos hijos, eso lo sabes desde que naces. Nuestro único padre es el árbol Kai-ju y solo él tiene hijos. Pero ese jardinero loco, creyó que cuando la manzana cayó del árbol era porque Kai-ju le estaba concediendo un niño. ¿Quieres conocerlo? Le dará gusto ver a un niñito como tu…- Acabó por decir dando un nuevo empujón al niño.

Esto hizo que el pequeño Shin-jin negara con su cabeza unas cuantas veces y respondiera: - No quiero ver al loco...-

-¿Por qué no? Esta encerrado y será divertido-

-Pero tengo miedo-. Respondió con voz trémula casi en un susurro

Rou hizo un gesto de molestia y respondió: - No vengas aquí con estupideces. El miedo te limita niño, tienes que superar los miedos…- Dijo comenzando a jalar al niño hasta la gran puerta. - Un niño con miedo, será un niño cobarde, un completo fracaso para la sociedad Shin-jin. El miedo te paraliza sin darte oportunidad a que puedas reaccionar. Y un loco encerrado será el primer entrenamientos que tendrás, deberás enfrentarlo, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle algo que le duela para que se sienta miserable y tú sientas el orgullo de que venciste el miedo.

El niño Shin-jin clavaba sus pequeños pies en el suelo brilloso y dorado sin éxito, mientras intentaba hablar sobre las palabras de Rou negándose una y otra vez a entrar allí. Esta vez, y pese a ver el enojo de su nuevo superior, se negaba a querer conformarlo. Estaba temeroso de entrar allí, completamente asustado con la idea de encontrarse al ser que lo observaba tras la ventana de la habitación. Su pequeño corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que el hombre daba mientras tironeaba de su delgado brazo.

Para cuando quiso notarlo sus ojos estaban depositados frente a la enorme puerta negra. Rou volvió a sonreír de forma despreciable, asquerosa. Sabía que no había guardias a esa hora por lo que nadie oiría los gritos de un pequeño niño, mucho menos con el grosor de ese material.

El Supremo verde, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del niño para sacudirlo con fuerza y de forma agresiva, obligándolo a callar y darle atención: - ¡Escúchame! Cierra la boca ahora y haz lo que te digo. Entraras allí y vencerás el maldito miedo. Y más te vale no comenzar a gritar porque si lo haces voy a hacerte daño-. Rápidamente saco una pequeña hoja afilada y continuo hablando. - Esto, esto te hará daño, cortare cada parte de tu cuerpo por cada error que cometas y ese dolor te recordara que debes hacer lo que te digo y que lo debes hacer bien…-

El niño había quedado lejos de seguir escuchando a Rou, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos de solo sentirse presionado y amenazado con ser lastimado. Rou no resultaba ser quien había demostrado, y entendió que si se negaba o no a ir con él, desde un principio acabaría frente a la gigante puerta porque de todas formas iba a ser castigado.

El hombrecillo abrió la enorme puerta negra tan solo con un poco de magia y luego tomo al niño del brazo aventándolo a ese oscuro lugar. La caída sobre los primero 4 escalones descendientes no le dio tiempo al pequeño de levantarse y luchar una vez más para no ser abandonado allí abajo. La puerta se cerró a gran velocidad dejando el ensordecedor sonido del pasillo dorado.

Continuara…


	6. Claustro Lunar

Buenas tardes, espero que estén bien y pasando un relajante fin de semana, ese no es mi caso… me toca examen la próxima semana, pero eso no evita que me divierta un rato. Así que aquí les dejo en siguiente capítulo. Espero que haya quedado bastante prolijo en cuanto a errores ortográficos y de tipeo como ser palabras juntas y esas cosas y siento siempre decir lo mismo pero en mi caso es muy desagradable leer algo mas escrito y resulta que siempre me pasa lo mismo y soy quien comete esos errores jajaja, sepan también que si algo esta mal pueden decírmelo y lo corregiré.

Bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo, muchas gracias a las personas que pasan a leer este humilde escrito y quiero agradecer a la nueva lectora Fany a quien no pude responderle su comentario porque al parecer es invitada, pero que sepa que me alegra que le haya gustado lo que lleva de esta historia y que es un placer que este presente.

Los dejo, hasta la próxima y tengan buenas tardes.

Capítulo 6

Claustro Lunar

Galaxia Baran, el espectáculo más colorido del universo 7, cubierta con magníficos brotes estelares, situada a 24 mil millones años luz de la galaxia Vía Láctea.

La galaxia más brillante del universo llevaba consigo al planeta Namari o también llamado; el planeta gris.

Namari poseía una verde Vegetación, pero imposible de distingir. La gran nube de neblina ocultaba cualquier color, sólo a su paso era posible apreciar cada matiz.

Sus árboles, altos; tan altos como para alucinar que tocaban el cielo, servían de protección para apaciguar el intenso calor de su tierra. Las pequeñas hojas en forma de espiral, verdes y duras, parecían poder soportar con violencia los finos y agresivos rayos de luz ardiente que podrían quemar a cualquier criatura vulnerable. Allí, en esa pequeña porción del planeta, el milagro de la vida se había hecho posible.

Los Garnet; diminutos paracitos que lograron evolucionar hasta convertirse en la raza dominante de Namari, habían sido la única forma de vida inteligente durante más de 4 millones de años, y bajo la zona arbolada; construyeron su imperio llamado Claustro Lunar. Se había ganado ese nombre cuando las primeras civilizaciones idealizaron una mediana galería que luego construyeron alrededor del primer árbol más grande y macizo del mundo; su mundo. Poco después se formo un hermoso jardín dentro, donde los Garnet le oraban a la estrella de hielo; lejana y apenas visible por la neblina, que la estrella de fuego no los consumiera antes de que pudieran empezar a vivir.

Sus creencias, se resumían a la llamada estrella de hielo y estrella de fuego; sus dioses. Tenían la esperanza de que algún día la estrella de hielo se hiciera más grande y apagara el fuego para que pudieran explorar aquel territorio inflamable imposible de habitar. Sin embargo, su agradecimiento al milagro o lo que fuera que les haya dado la vida, era más grande que el deseo de querer más.

Pero los Garnet no sabían con exactitud absolutamente nada, solo reconocían que tenían el poder para expulsar fuego de sus bocas. Era irónico, una burla de la naturaleza, ser frágiles a los quemantes rayos de fuego y tener la habilidad de lanzar fuego. Aun así, jamás tomaron como un castigo el expulsar de sus bocas aquello a lo que tanto le temían, simplemente no lo entendían y la vida continuaba para ellos.

Estas Criaturas tenían un color tan verde como cada planta situada en aquella zona, su piel era dura, áspera y algo escamosa. La estatura variaba, pero ninguna sobrepasaba la altura media, sus caras eran redondas con enormes ojos amarillos y pupilas de aguja. Eran de brazos largos hasta un poco más debajo de las caderas pero fornidos al igual que sus abdómenes y sus piernas, y sus vestimentas, normalmente eran de un cuero blanquecino extraído del único animal que vivía fuera de las zonas arboladas y que llegaban al lugar solo para tomar agua de sus alrededores.

Ellos eran pacíficos, protectores hacia ellos mismos, grandes arquitectos con las enormes piedras que habitaban en la zona, de gran fuerza y destreza, habían creado todo lo que pudieron con la ayuda de lo que la naturaleza les proporcionaba, y su mundo no era más grande que el lugar donde habitaban. Pese a tener la antigüedad de 4 millones de años, ninguno de ellos alcanzaba a pensar que fuera de esa pesada bola de plomo girando dentro de un sistema solar en una colorida galaxia, pudiera existir otra aparente forma de vida. Sin embargo, un día gris y nuboso, como solían ser todos los días el planeta de plomo, un demonio morado bajo del oscuro cielo y con un solo movimiento de su dedo termino con la gran civilización; quizás por furia o tal vez por capricho, lo cierto es que los Garnet habían desaparecido del universo.

…

-Amm… bonita historia…- Dijo Dabura dejándose escuchar bastante desinteresado con el relato de su hermana, mientras daba una lenta inspección al lugar completamente maltratado, oscuro y cubierto de polvo.

La joven y atractiva Towa, caminaba unos pasos más adelante moviendo sus pronunciadas caderas mientras respondia: -¿Bonita? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Fueron asesinados por Bills el destructor-

-Tal vez lo merecían- Respondió el demonio rosa.

Con una sonrisa algo sarcástica la mujer respondió: - ¿Qué lo merecían?- luego volteo un momento y dijo. – Eran pacifistas y creían solo en lo que veían-

-¡Lo ves! Por eso lo merecían. Eran idiotas y jamás pensaron que algo destructivo podía rasguñarles el culo. Además… eran ingenuos, dijiste que su piel era verde y dura y… bla bla bla ¿Acaso en 4 millones de años no fueron capaces de descubrir que tenían la capacidad para soportar los putos rayos del sol? ¡Vaya estupidez!-

-Pues…- dijo pensativa. –Tienes razón. Pero de todas formas es una lástima que estén muertos-

Dabura no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada y entre risas respondió: - ¡Jajaja! ¡Oye! ¿Te estás volviendo blandita? ¿Qué es todo eso de que es una lástima y que no lo merecían por ser pacifistas? ¿Qué sucede contigo?-

-No seas idiota. Es una lástima que ya estén muertos porque justamente lo que necesito ellos lo poseen-

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió el demonio frenando su paso. – ¿Entonces qué demonios hacemos caminando por aquí?

La mujer detuvo su andar al igual que Dabura y volteando a mirarlo respondió: - Cierra la boca. Yo soy la bruja…-

-¿Y con eso qué?- Dijo interrumpiendo. – hemos caminado por horas ¿y solo para hacer un tour por el planeta y que me cuentes su patética historia?-

Towa suspiro profundo para contener algún tipo de escándalo y respondió: - ¿Quieres decir algo más?-

-¡Sí!- respondió demandante y casi furioso.

-Pues no lo harás- Dijo la bella mujer y continúo caminando. – Ahora cerraras tu maldita boca y continuaras escuchándome… o si no ¿Cómo pretendes que te diga lo que estoy buscando?-

El demonio un tanto más enfurecido respondió: -¡Maldición Towa! ¡Deja de ser tan misteriosa y habla de una vez!-

-Jajaja- Fue la sonora respuesta de la mujer. – Ya… de acuerdo. Estamos buscando un mineral llamado Rub y es una piedra algo alargada de unos 20 centímetros, tiene un color metálico en la extremidad y es algo brillosa con varios matices diferentes…-

La respuesta solo hizo que Dabura se enfureciera más y como era de esperarse respondió a todo pulmón: -¡Mierda! ¡¿Estamos aquí por una maldita piedra?! ¡¿No me digas que solo buscas guardar reliquias o cosas extrañas?! ¡Porque juro que te matare aquí mismo!...-

-¡Ya cierra la boca!- respondió la bruja volteando y esta vez irritada. – Necesito esas piedras para un experimento que…-

-Brujería- Respondió interrumpiendo.

-¡Sí! Ahora ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscarlas o solo te la pasaras quejándote detrás de mí?-

El demonio mofo revoleando sus ojos y respondió: - Eres detestable... Busquemos las malditas piedras-.

Tras un largo suspiro por parte de la Mujer, ambos hermanos volvieron a retomar el andar. Buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa parecido a una piedra algo metálica y brillosa.

Afortunadamente, los rayos de luz ardientes no golpeaban sobre la tierra y esto se debía a que "la estrella de hielo" como decían los Garnet, finalmente se había hecho más grande, aun que en realidad solo se había acercado al planeta gris; así que caminar en aquellos suelos no era para nada dificultoso.

-Si los Garnet estuvieran vivos serian extremadamente felices- pensaba la mujer al recordar que los Garnet rezaban incansablemente.

Pero también sufrirían considerablemente el frio, porque estaba claro que ellos eran capaces de tolerar el calor…en fin, Dabura tenía razón, eran ingenuos y habían desperdiciado millones de años de evolución por creer que eran intolerantes a los rayos del sol.

-Bingo- Se escucho decir a Dabura.

El Demonio había localizado una de las piedras, al menos se veía parecida a la descripción que hizo su hermana, sin mucho esfuerzo y con una sola mano la tomo rápidamente jalándola de la tierra y diciendo: -Que piedra tan extraña, son livianas. Además soy muy bueno buscando-

-No, solo fue suerte- Dijo rápidamente. Haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño molesto pero sin emitir sonido. La joven señalo en una dirección y dijo: - Y allí tenemos más de esa suerte-

En ese sitio señalado a pasos de una enorme cueva que había en la zona, se encontraban unos 10 minerales más iguales a los de Dabura poseía. La bella Towa sonrió ampliamente y luego dijo: - Con esto será suficiente-.

-Menos mal, porque no seguiré caminando-.

-Descuida solo necesito 4 de estas y mi experimento…-

-Brujerías- Dijo Dabura interrumpiendo nuevamente

-Como sea…- respondió sin importancia. – Mis experimentos no fallan-.

Poco después, Towa y Dabura comenzaron a juntar las piedras necesarias, sin embargo esas piedras por si solas no valían nada.

-Maldito dios destructor- Pensaba la mujer mientras recogía las ultimas piedras del suelo. Si no fuera por ese gato, los habitantes del planeta gris estarías con vida y todo resultaría más fácil para ella. Había oído que el dios destructor era caprichoso, pero no imagino la magnitud, sin duda, lo había dejado marcado en las quebradizas tierras que ahora estaba pisando.

El asesinato de los Garnet, no tenía más de 2 años de haber ocurrido, y Towa se sorprendía al pensar que de todas maneras fue un milagro que hayan vivido tantos miles de años sin ser atacados antes por alguna otra raza buscapleitos o algún otro lunático con aires de emperador.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres estas piedras?- Pregunto Dabura intrigado y quitando a la joven mujer de su mundo personal.

Towa volvió a la realidad al escuchar el timbre de voz del demonio rosado y poco después respondió: - Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

Dabura no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo. Desde que había sido revivido por Towa, esta no hacía más que tratarlo como a un criado, debía obedecer las órdenes de su estúpida hermana y eso era algo que jamás había hecho, pero tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones. Su abuelo; el viejo Mechikabura estaba furioso con él; y no era para menos, porque de manera muy torpe, no había tenido mejor idea que inclinarse a los pies de Babidi. Eso lo convertía en una deshonra para los Makaioshin mas aun siendo el rey de las tinieblas, y tal vez por eso guardaba silencio y solo aceptaba las órdenes.

-¿Al menos me dirás que tienen de especial?- Pregunto intentando mantener la calma.

La joven mujer guardo la última piedra y respondió: - En realidad no será especial si antes no tiene el toque final-

Tras aquellas últimas palabras, Towa miro en dirección a la cueva haciendo una amplia sonrisa triunfal. Camino decidida hasta la entrada y luego hablo de manera amable: - ¿Qué tal si me dan una mano amiguitos?-

La bella bruja se mantuvo en la entrada de la oscura cueva esperando una respuesta de los dos únicos habitantes que habían logrado sobrevivir. Era un milagro que estuviesen vivos, y podría jurar que esos revoltosos Garnet no estaban en la zona arbolada al momento de la explosión ocasionada por Bills el destructor. Eran Garnet niños, seguramente curiosos y traviesos, deseosos de conocer más de su propio planeta, capaces de romper las reglas de su propio pueblo tras el deseo de experimentar... ¿Quién diría que aquella curiosidad les había salvado la vida? Además de comprender que el intenso calor no podía matarlos. Probablemente, estas pequeñas criaturas ahora tras un frio invernal empezaban a comprender para que les sirviera el fuego que expulsaban de sus bocas.

La bruja no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo los Garnet tal vez necesitaban de una destrucción para lograr alguna evolución. Por otro lado, esa sonrisa se debía a que finalmente las cosas no le resultarían tan difíciles.

-¿No me digas que allí dentro hay de esas estúpidas especies?- Dijo Dabura.

-¡Shh! Cállate - Respondió molesta.

-¡Carajo Towa! Si los quieres yo mismo los traeré- Dijo el demonio perdiendo la paciencia y caminando hasta la entrada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Respondió en un grito. – Así no funcionara-

-Discúlpame pero lo hice toda mi vida y siempre funciono-

El demonio dio un empujón haciendo a un lado a su hermana para luego entrar a la cueva. No fue necesario que fuera tan profundo ya que los Garnet no estaban muy lejos. Habían pasado bastante tiempo observando a los invasores, muertos de miedo y en completo silencio, sin embargo Towa estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento y no le fue muy difícil reconocerlos por su ki; ardiente y luminoso. No paso demasiado tiempo cuando Dabura salía de la cueva con los 2 pequeños Garnet sosteniéndolos de la ropa. De un solo movimiento los arrojo a los pies de su hermana y dijo: - Allí los tienes, ahora vámonos ¿O es que también los quieres cocinar aquí?-

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Dabura?- Pregunto mostrando desagrado.

-¡Claro! Ahora tampoco pones a hervir pies de yadorak…- Respondió irónico.

-Eres un estúpido. No voy a cocinar a estos niños-

-¡Entonces dime qué diablos hacemos aquí parados!-

La mujer esta vez perdiendo la paciencia con su hermano; lo que no era nada nuevo, respondió: - ¡Fuego estúpido! ¡Necesito su fuego al menos en 4 piedras de ellos! ¡Y ahora cierra la maldita boca y déjame hacer mi trabajo!-

El demonio volvió a gruñir, esta vez para nada disimulado y luego se hizo a un lado dejando a la mujer a solas con los dos sobrevivientes. Detestaba profundamente las brujerías de su hermana, pero reconocía que siempre resultaban efectivas, esperaba que aquello que estuviera tramando solo fuera algún tipo de conjuro que trajera el condenado libro que su abuelo estaba buscando, lo cual eso lo tenía bastante nervioso. También dudaba que aquellas piedras fueran para el libro porque al igual que ella, sabía que no se podía comprobar su existencia; lo había dicho el dragón y el estuvo presente.

Los niños Garnet no hacían mucho por huir, por el contrario; se mantenían sentados a los pies de la joven bruja, como si estuvieran esperando alguna sentencia de muerte. No era extraño que pensaran eso, después de todo habían sobrevivido al ataque de Bills y podrían esperarse algo similar o tan malo como lo que destruyo su mundo. Towa les dedico una fugaz mirada, fría y desinteresada para luego agacharse y quedar a la altura de los niños, tomo una de las piedras que había estado acumulando justos a su lado y la extendió hasta dejarla a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de los niños.

-Fuego- Dijo Towa con una leve sonrisa.

Los pequeños abrieron sus bocas dejando escapar el azulado fuego ardiente, llenando de color y fulgor la extraña piedra que poco a poco se tornaba mas y mas roja, desprendiendo una extraña y morada aura a su alrededor. Towa volvía a mostrar una sonrisa triunfal, en sus ojos se reflejaba la intensa energía que comenzaba a brotar de ese mineral. Poco después hizo lo mismo con la siguiente piedra, una vez cargadas las 4 tendría la primera parte completa.

Dabura no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Towa estaba tramando, pero ver el brillo de aquellas piedras le parecía algo maravilloso, aunque conociendo a Dabura seguramente las usaría para decorar la sala del mundo demonio, y en efecto, eso era lo que estaba pensando.

Al cabo de varios minutos, la última piedra era iluminada y así Towa finalmente había concluido en aquel planeta.

-Ya vámonos-. Dijo la mujer caminando unos pasos hasta Dabura.

-Bien. ¿Y qué haremos con estos?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto extrañada mirando en dirección a los Garnet.

Dabura formo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y dijo: - Sera mejor que acabe con ellos-

-Espera ¿Y por qué vas hacer eso?- Dijo sonando extrañada.

-¿Eh? ¿Oye que te pasa? Hay que exterminarlos-

La mujer miro en dirección a los pequeños unos cuantos segundos y luego volvió su vista a Dabura diciendo: - No es necesario, déjalo así y ya vamos-

-¿Qué no es necesario? No me interesa si es necesario ¿Para que los quieres con vida?-

Towa interrumpió rápidamente diciendo: - ¿Y para que los quieres muertos?-

El demonio clavo su mirada completamente enfurecida en los ojos de su hermana, esta vez sin saber que responder. Su irritación era completamente visible al ver cómo era cuestionado; quizás como nunca antes, pero estaba lejos de tener respuestas convincentes de porque tenían que ser asesinados, además… jamás se había hecho ese tipo de preguntas.

-Podrías intentar por una vez en tu vida ser piadoso frente a la adversidad ¿Acaso no ves el infortunio en sus ojos?- Dijo Towa

El demonio rosado volteo la mirada hacia su hermana, pero esta vez confundido por aquellas palabras. Al mirarla solo pudo descubrir que lo decía enserio y que realmente no estaba dispuesta a terminar con la extinta raza, aquello que su hermana planteaba traía consigo una energía totalmente desconocida para él; repugnante para su gusto y que lo dejaba incapaz de poder actuar. Quizás por primera vez haría una excepción y aceptaría las palabras de la joven Towa en silencio. Las manos de Dabura se aflojaron en una señal de que no atacaría y luego volteo dándoles la espalda a los niños para retirarse junto con su hermana.

…

La confesión

Para ser una mañana de reuniones, el día dejaba mucho que desear. La tormenta dentro del planeta sagrado del universo 10 era torrencial, el césped estaba completamente inundado por el exceso de agua, y las gruesas gotas golpeaban considerablemente los ventanales del templo, apenas podía visualizarse algún objeto o figura desde adentro.

El anciano Gowas, miraba desde la ventaba la prominente tormenta mientras pensaba que el día solo se prestaba para quedarse dentro y dormir un poco más, pero una reunión importante lo esperaba. Detestaba la junta y más aun cuando se trataba de debates; casi siempre acababan en una discusión y nunca se ponían de acuerdo, por eso los universos siempre terminaban siendo individuales y cada uno con sus costumbres. Personalmente; para el anciano, esa junta de kaioshines era una pérdida de tiempo. En los últimos 50 años la discusión había llegado a tal grado que todos terminaron a los golpes por 2 estúpidas palabra que dijo el joven kaioshin del universo 11; "Amor y respeto" Y todos perdieron la cabeza… Aquello se había transformado en la telenovela más vista en el canal universo TV. Podía jurar que los dioses destructores; y todo tipo de dioses que tuvieran acceso al canal universo TV, habían visto semejante circo hecho por supuestos dioses creadores; una completa vergüenza pensaba el aciano…

-Oh… Cielos- Dijo en un susurro inconsciente y desanimado mientras miraba la tormenta por la ventana.

Pocos segundos después Zamasu entraba a la sala, aun sin vestir el usual traje que siempre llevaba puesto, y el actual indicaba que recién acaba de despertar. Todavía podía sentir la pesadez en sus ojos, y el sonido que hacían las gotas de lluvia al caer en el techo solo era la música perfecta para continuar durmiendo. Refregó un poco sus ojos y dijo: - Hoy no es un buen día…-

Gowas no se había dado por enterado de la presencia de su alumno, y quizás no lo hubiera notado si este no hablaba primero, estaba tan absorto en el nuevo capítulo de novela que darían en esa reunión que había olvidado por completo que convivía con Zamasu. En efecto, el muchachito tenía razón; hoy no era un buen día.

-Es cierto… no es un buen día- respondió el anciano. – Y vístete porque me acompañaras a la reunión.

Zamasu aun con su rostro semidormido, frunció el ceño y respondió desanimado: - Oh… maestro-

-No te quejes. Podrás ir a la biblioteca y leer algún libro mientras-

-¿Y porque mejor no me quedo aquí?- Dijo en el mismo tono desanimado.

-Olvídalo…- Respondió el hombre abandonando la ventana y caminando hasta la mesa.

Zamasu mofo con atrevimiento y sin delicadeza, dejándose oír por Gowas y respondió: -Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Prepara el desayuno así nos vamos- Respondia esquivando la pregunta y como forma de distracción encendió la TV.

El joven aprendiz volvió a erizar sus cejas algo molesto y dijo: - ¿Esta esquivando mi pregunta?-

-¡Cielos! Lo que faltaba… en el planeta Kai-shin también está lloviendo… ¿pero qué sucede hoy?- Dijo mirando las noticias.

-¡Superior!- Dijo Zamas mucho más molesto.

\- La respuesta es no Zamasu, tú vendrás conmigo y te quedaras en la biblioteca-

El joven aun mas irritado respondió sobre sus palabras: -"No", no es una respuesta para mi pregunta señor-

-Oh vamos Zamas, apenas es de mañana, no vamos a discutir ahora sobre el porqué no te puedes quedar aquí solo…-

El jovencito volvió a interrumpir al hombre diciendo: - Pero no hay que discutirlo, solo tiene que decirme porque NO y cerrare la boca-

-¡Bien!- dijo el anciano algo irritado. – No te quedaras aquí porque hace dos días sufriste un desmayo y previamente a eso encontré que mi alumno se mutila en los baños del templo, por lo tanto…-

-¿No confía en mí?- Dijo Zamasu interrumpiendo.

El anciano guardo silencio unos cuantos segundos, no sabía si en realidad confiaba o no, pero estaba preocupado y no por los cortes; ellos sanarían y aseguraba que no lo volvería hacer ya que hasta se había ganado que lo revisara todos los días, algo bastante molesto, pero era la única manera de mantener el control. Su preocupación venia del momento previo a su desmayo, algo que todavía no alcanzaba a entender y que tampoco se había sentado a pensar detenidamente en alguna respuesta. Para el aprendiz solo había resultado un desmayo, ni siquiera recordaba haber plantado los tulipanes, sin embargo, se alegro cuando volvió a verlos; como si no le preocupara que en verdad no recordara en qué momento los hizo.

-Zamasu…- Dijo finalmente el anciano con un tono de voz que sonaba agotador.

El rostro de Zamasu había quedado completamente serio, con los ojos puestos en la figura de su maestro. El escuchar como el anciano solo susurraba su nombre le daba la última respuesta a su pregunta.

-Iré a vestirme- Respondió en un tono tenue y volteo rápidamente retirándose de la sala.

Las intenciones del hombre estaban lejos de herir a Zamasu, no obstante, temía que lo había hecho, había sonado bastante cruel al recordarle sus heridas, sobre todo cuando aun no sabía el verdadero motivo de ellas. Nuevamente se había equivocado al responder de esa manera tan directa cuando en realidad estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese ocurrirle si volvía a entrar en ese extraño estado en donde lo encontró plantando tulipanes. Para el anciano aquello era un nuevo síntoma que presentaba su alumno y algo que le preocupaba mucho más que encontrarlo con su cuerpo lastimado… aunque si profundizaba en el asunto podía jurar que muchas de esas heridas eran antiguas y con un pasado traumático, sin descartar que su comportamiento era bastante suicida.

En los últimos días que habían pasado tampoco recibió respuesta del Gran supremo, necesitaba urgente aquellos expedientes para al menos estudiar la situación de su alumno. Si lo pensaba detenidamente se podía considerar un estúpido al recordar que cuando fue a buscarlo para que sea su aprendiz el Gran supremo jamás le haya dado ninguna historia, no había papeles, ningún indicio de sus estudios ni comprobantes y diagnósticos de los universos en los que había estado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de no notar que 1000 años atrás se estaba llevando a un niño sin historias? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando entro en aquella sala y solo tomo al pequeño como si fuera un costal de papas que estaba en ofertas?

Era razonable que se sintiera de esa manera tan desagradable, no obstante, le asombraba la forma en la que el niño fue entregado por el gran supremo sin siquiera ser el mismo quien ofrecía una historia del alumno. Pronto, sus ganas de ir a esa reunión se incrementaron, porque no solo iría para hacer acto de presencia, si no que antes iría por su propia cuenta hasta la sala del hombre sagrado y pediría los expedientes de Zamasu.

-Ya estoy listo- Dijo Zamas haciendo que su voz sacaran al hombre de esos pensamientos que ya lo habían irritado por completo.

En anciano dio un pequeño suspiro dedicándole a su alumno una mirada que hablaba por si sola; estaba arrepentido de lo que dijo e intentaría acomodar el asunto antes de partir a su planeta de origen.

-Lo siento…- Dijo sonando cabizbajo.

Zamas solo se limito a guardar silencio. Estaba ofendido, pero sabía que el hombre tenía razón, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse molesto, y tal vez esa verdadera molestia no era hacia su maestro. Poco después, desvió la vista del anciano solo para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la pequeña cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

-No se disculpe- Respondió poco después.

Aquello sorprendió a Gowasu. No esperaba una respuesta de parte de su alumno y mucho menos de esa manera tan rápida, sin importar si aceptaba las disculpas o no, segundos después el muchachito continuo hablando de espaldas mientras servía las tazas de té.

-Yo… - Dijo haciendo una pausa, quizás intentando formular una oración. – Creo que estoy enfadado conmigo…- Hizo nuevamente una pausa. – No estoy enojado con usted-.

Gowas observaba la espalda de su alumno en silencio, recordando que esa respuesta venia a la pregunta después de haberlo encontrado lastimado, Precisamente el día que curaba sus heridas y el joven pregunto si estaba enfadado con él. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa por haber sido tan directo.

-De todas maneras no debí decir eso- Respondió el hombre con sinceridad.

-Si debía…- Dijo Zamas casi sobre la respuesta del hombre. – Me ayudo a entender que yo genere esa desconfianza en usted- hizo una pausa esta vez trayendo las tazas de té en sus manos y acercándolas a la pequeña mesa. – Y entiendo que estoy enfadado conmigo-

Tal vez para Gowas, esa confesión empezaba a ser la puerta para comenzar con sus preguntas, una a la vez y de la manera más sutil y delicada posible, sin sobrecargar los limites de Zamasu. Aun así, el inicio de esa conversación o mejor dicho de la pregunta que llegaría después podía sonar completamente agresiva.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si estuviera juntando valor o intentando formular la pregunta y finalmente lanzo el comentario: - Y…- -¿Tu sabes o quieres decirme algo?-

Zamas tomo asiento frente al anciano y luego fijo sus grises y casi cristalinos ojos sobre los del supremo. Pensaba en aquella pregunta, pero sin lograr expresar lo que quería decir o si tal vez quería decir algo, en verdad no lo sabía…

La respuesta no tardo mucho en llegar, haciendo que el muchacho solo negara levemente con su cabeza y aun mirando a su maestro, luego respondió apenas en un susurro.

-No, no lo sé-

-Bien…- Respondió algo extrañado. - ¿No sabes porque estas enojado contigo? O… ¿No quieres decírmelo aun?-

Zamas bajo su mirada rápidamente, depositando sus ojos en la taza de té y respondió: - Yo, yo- dijo entre varios balbuceos.

-De acuerdo- Respondió el hombre intentando calmar los visibles nervios de su alumno. – No presionaremos aquí…-

Zamas interrumpió las palabras del hombre volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos y dijo: - Usted no sabe lo difícil que es para mí aceptar este mundo…-

-Oh…-Alcanzo a decir el hombre casi sin aliento.

Una respuesta directa era lo que justamente no esperaba, y tal vez no estaba preparado para ello. Al escucharlo solo pudo enmudecer, el tiempo era corto para continuar ese tipo de conversación, y el momento de la reunión estaba próximo en unas cuantas horas. Detrás de las palabras de Zamasu, podrían esconderse miles y miles de respuestas más, no aceptar el mundo incluía nuevamente a la humanidad; otra vez volvía a nacer el tema de la humanidad, algo que aun no había resuelto. Volvía a recordar el episodio en que la joven y bella bruja había puesto sus garras en él para borrar su memoria, y sin embargo aquello no había funcionado, o al menos si funciono por unos cuantos años. No aceptar el mundo, también significaba no aceptar nada; o eso pensaba el hombre en el momento actual.

Un intenso dolor de cabeza lo invadió al tiempo que recordaba la respuesta de Zamasu como si ya antes la hubiera escuchado de parte de alguien más…

-Lo siento…- Respondió el aprendiz frente al mutismo del hombre. – Yo le prometo que cambiare mi forma de pensar-

-Zamasu…- Dijo el hombre intentando acomodar sus ideas. Dando un nuevo suspiro y recordando la fastidiosa reunión. – No tienes que disculparte, puliremos el tema luego y si deseas continuar hablando de ello. Ahora debemos irnos a la reunión, pero no creas que lo que dices no me interesa. Si tú me das una oportunidad podemos hablarlo luego-

El joven respondió con su cabeza de manera afirmativa, apenas con un leve movimiento. Como pocas veces; o quizás como nunca, Zamas comenzaba querer confiar en su maestro, no era fácil y tenía la leve sensación de que en su vida; jamás lo había sido, pero no tenia recuerdos exactor se su pasado, tampoco de su permanente odio a la humanidad, solo sabía que ellos estaban equivocados, que los humanos solo traían guerra y dolor al mundo y que no eran dignos del milagro de la vida cuando solo se encargaban de destruirla, no había forma de vida existente que pueda hacer que vea las cosas de forma diferente.

…

La advertencia

-¡Estúpida reunión!- Dijo el joven supremo acomodando su cinturón naranja frente al espejo de su habitación y con el ceño fruncido, mostrando una visible irritación.

Kibito, quien se encontraba lustrando las botas de su superior, escucho aquella queja y no pudo evitar sonreír. Por un momento había olvidado lo molesto que se sentía desde el día anterior después de ver que Wiss estaba a su lado y cumpliendo con los objetivos que decía aquel papel. Trataba de seguir las órdenes del antepasado, de dejar que Wiss jugara sus cartas, y odiaba reconocerlo pero esta vez el anciano tenía razón. Además no pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que comiencen a actuar.

Después de la reunión pondrían manos a la obra para comenzar a investigar a Gowasu y conocer a Zamasu, y luego intentarían acercarlos. No estaba del todo seguro como resultaría aquello, tampoco sabía si era conveniente hacerlo, y por momentos tenía ganas de volver a visitar a la anciana Uranai. Los tiempos estaban muy justos ese día como para que el hiciera una rápida visita a la mujer, sin contar que tendría que molestar nuevamente a Piccolo para localizarla y ello llevaría tiempo. Por otro lado, ahora tenía que consultarlo con el Antepasado ya que el hombrecito había puesto algo de interés en el asunto y en verdad eso le resultaba una ayuda; también un gran alivio.

-Estoy enojado- Dijo Shin quitando al hombre de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno… experimenta tu enojo entonces- Respondió con tranquilidad

-Eso no es un consuelo- Respondió aun mas irritado.

-No, no es un consuelo-

El joven Shin esquivo rápidamente la respuesta de su asistente y dijo: - ¿Y que se supone que tengo que decir?-

-No lo sé. Como ya no eres un niño tienes derecho a aportar algún tipo de proyecto a futuro que pueda favorecer al universo, a los humanos y también a ustedes-

Luego de un largo suspiro en joven supremo respondió: - No sé que tengo que decir Kibito, y también tengo derecho a permanecer callado-.

-Pero este no es el caso- respondió con una sonrisa. –Bien, practiquemos entonces-

-De acuerdo- respondió el jovencito tomando asiento en la silla y esperando que Kibito diera alguna idea.

-Pues… a ver- Dijo pensativo. - ¿Qué propones para solucionar el drama de los humanos y sus constantes ganas de armas desastres?-

Shin pensó un momento y luego respondió: -Bueno… Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlos que solo se den cuenta de sus errores. De hecho no podemos interferir en su evolución-.

Kibito pensó un momento y respondió: - Es una buena respuesta, pero te encontraras con kaioshines que no piensan lo mismo que tu, y te cuestionaran, muchos de ellos creen que si podrían intervenir-

-Lo sé, pero eso no cambiara mi forma de ver las cosas, sin embargo si ellos proponen algo mejor entonces puedo aceptarlo aunque no esté de acuerdo-.

-¡Oh! Eres listo. ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. Solo tienes que proponer algo y ya-.

El jovencito suspiro convencido. Poco a poco su mal humor desaparecía mientras empezaba a esbozar una gran sonrisa para su asistente. Kibito siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de él…

El hombre rosado, le devolvió la sonrisa y luego dijo: - Me alegra verte sonreír-

-Gracias Kibito- Respondió Shin con una nueva sonrisa.

Pero Kibito no pudo evitar hacer un comentario más, sabiendo el verdadero significado de aquella sonrisa.

-Cielos, él en verdad te hace bien… -

El jovencito, borro su sonrisa de forma automática, haciendo que las palabras de Kibito dejaran un pequeño sonrojo y respondió: - ¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo…-

El asistente interrumpió rápidamente y dijo: Vamos Shin… Ayer ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando estaba viéndolos de lejos. Vi que estabas a gusto con él-.

-Sí pero…- Alcanzo a decir Shin antes de ser nuevamente interrumpido.

-El te acariciaba con total libertad… Y tú correspondías a ello-

-Oh Kibito…- Dijo ya muy avergonzado. - ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? Harás que olvide todo lo que debo hablar en la reunión-

-Lo siento- respondió en forma de disculpas e hizo una pequeña pausa. – Solo quería comprobar que realmente estas a gusto-

-Lo estoy…- respondió para luego hacer una pequeña pausa. – No debes preocuparte por el-

-¿Qué?- dijo el hombre sorprendido

Shin le dedico una sonrisa nuevamente y respondió: - Se que hay algo que te molesta de Wiss-

-No Shin, espera- Dijo interrumpiendo.

-El no me hará daño- respondió sobre sus palabras.

De solo escucharlo al hombre le hirvió la sangre, si Shin supiera sobre ese papel encontrado entonces no pensaría lo mismo. No había deseo más grande que poder enseñarle ese papel para que finalmente comprendiera que Wiss no era el ángel que creía ver y hasta aseguraba que de ángel no tenía nada. Wiss era perverso, posesivo, egoísta, un ángel malvado sumergido en sus propios deseos, ocultando toda su maldad detrás de aquella irritante sonrisa y simpatía que demostraba solo para lograr sus objetivos. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero Wiss había ganado la primera partida de ajedrez, sin duda su jaque mate había sido estupendo; estratégico.

Kibito dio un largo suspiro, mientras sostenía la mirada con Shin y poco después respondió casi sin aliento: - Cielos… Lo siento. No tengo nada en contra de Wiss. – hizo una nueva pausa y luego intento desviar los verdaderos motivos. – Mmm, a veces pienso que mi problema es creer que aun eres un niño y también aceptar que ser un kaioshin no te prohíbe poner tus ojos en otro u otra. ¡Son mis prejuicios! Y no tienen importancia en verdad, acepto que te sientes a gusto con él y solo…-

Esta vez Shin interrumpió diciendo: - Estoy buscando lo que perdí Kibito-

El asistente cambio su semblante a uno más extrañado y respondió: - ¿Estas utilizando a Wiss?-

-Durante nuestra conversación me dijiste que permanezca con Wiss si me hacía sentir a gusto, pero no me olvido de haberte dicho que estoy buscando algo ¿Lo entiendes?-

La profunda y oscura mirada penetraron los ojos de Kibito. El asistente confuso y a la vez sorprendido guardo silencio completo sin poder responder la pregunta. Él lo comprendía, y sabia que Shin empezaba a mirar con otros ojos el mundo, empezaba a alejarse de los miedos y las dudas, aquellas palabras solo le afirmaban que el supremo comenzaba a caminar por el sendero oscuro. El sutil silencio permitía que el asistente lograra canalizar eso que tanto tiempo busco, aquel extraño y desconocido ser que había nacido en el cuerpo de un Shin-jin estaba más presente que nunca, lo sabía, había estado fusionado y podía reconocerlo.

-Oh…- Dijo apenas en un murmullo.

-Jamás utilizaría a Wiss para mi propósito, yo no sé qué sucede aun y es posible que jamás lo sepa o que cuando lo sepa sea tarde. Yo, tengo miedo de descubrir algo que no pueda soportar. Todo es extraño y sé que te dije que buscaba algo… o…- Pensó un momento dudando. – O a alguien. No puedo evitar tener sentimientos hacia Wiss y de hecho siento como si siempre estuvieron allí. Yo estoy aterrado Kibito, pero tú me enseñas que debo mantener la calma, tú haces que yo enfrente con miedo o sin él lo que me sucede y Wiss es parte de lo que me sucede. Me preguntaste porque me negaba a ver lo que es visible queriéndome decir que soy alguien como Wiss y que por eso el escucha la caja musical al igual que yo, pero Wiss no es lo que tú ves…-

Sin poder contenerse Kibito lanzo una pregunta totalmente reveladora: - ¿Y tú? ¿Tú eres lo que veo?-

Shin pensó un momento sin poder evitar dudar de su respuesta, pero en realidad no tenía muchas opciones y sin pensarlo mucho mas respondió: - No lo sé. Solo sé que necesito encontrar lo que estoy buscando Kibito.

El hombre volvía a guardar silencio, mientras sentía un ligero escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza por no hacer una pregunta más o simplemente decirle a quien buscaba, tal cual decía aquella carta. Odiaba tener la respuesta y no poder decirla por temor a entorpecerlo, aquel condenado papel solo era la respuesta a lo que había sucedido después de ver al muchachito, aquel desmayo que sufrió en ese entonces fue por su despertar, pero debía ser la cara de la otra moneda la que volviera a recordarle todo o bien encontrar el camino por sí mismo.

Sus deseos por consultar a Uranai baba se incrementaban, debía contarle lo de aquella carta y preguntar que debía hacer. Sentarse a mirar y esperar no alcanza cuando podía ver en los ojos de Shin el deseo por saber la verdad.

-Bien…- Dijo Kibito intentando relajarse.

El joven supremo sonrió y respondió: - Wiss dice que estaré bien-.

-De acuerdo- Respondió tratando de devolver sonrisa.

A lo lejos, comenzaba a escucharse los primero truenos de la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba en el planeta sagrado.

…

 _La mentira es la oscuridad que envuelve en penumbras a la sutil e ilusoria mente del individuo._

 _La mentira es como la noche y pronto acabara, la luz de la verdad romperá su cascara porque la oscuridad jamás podrá encapsular a la luz._

 _Fragmento- Crystal._

La Tormenta bañaba por completo los sagrados suelos del planeta Kai-Shin, no había un solo lugar que no estuviera mojado por las enormes gotas que caían del cielo, sus campos y aldeas estaban inundados, y sus habitantes habían hecho una rápida evacuación dentro del templo.

Era un gran desfile de Shin-jin, y lo que normalmente era un templo silencioso y de tranquilidad, en el momento actual se había transformado en un bullicio. Los comentarios sobre la extraña tormenta no decrecían ni aumentaban; todos hablan de lo mismo. No era usual ese tipo de tormentas, como tampoco era usual que nevara, aun así, no era algo que descartaran, ya que como todo planeta, allí regia la naturaleza y ella era totalmente individual a ellos impredecible al actuar.

El Gran supremo no parecía estar muy alegre con la situación, fuera de su sala podía escuchar claramente el escándalo que los Kaios y otros Shin-jins. Ahora recordaba porque había aislado a los habitantes y se le había ocurrido crear una pequeña aldea con casitas individuales… No era por privacidad hacia cada uno de ellos, era por la suya. Su mal humor; además de ser provocado por el parloteo de los Shin-jin, se debía a la reunión que tendría que dar en una hora, y si realmente estaba molesto con el bullicio de más de 1000 habitantes, aun faltaba la orden suprema que comandaban los universos y que en los debates no había quien los callara. Solo esperaba que después de 50 años los kaioshines hayan reflexionado y esta vez no se lancen a dar golpes y patadas por todo el salón; algo parecido a esas viejas películas en donde el bar esta en silencio y repentinamente vuelan las piñas, balas y patadas…

El primero en llegar había sido el supremo kaioshin del universo 10 junto con su aprendiz, y había decidido llegar lo antes posible porque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez pudiera hablar con el Gran supremo antes de que comenzara la reunión. Entendía que el hombre estaría ocupado, pero el necesitaba aquel historial para trabajar en Zamasu. Por otro lado, Gowasu no podía evitar un ligero estado de nerviosismo porque durante el tiempo que tomaba la decisión de traer consigo a Zamasu, sabía que podía encontrarse con Shin. No… claro que no, no había olvidado ese momento y cada 50 años hasta el tiempo actual siempre que llegaban las reuniones temía encontrarse con ese muchachito… sin embargo, el supremo Shin llevaba tiempo ausente en las juntas.

Por ese motivo había mantenido a Zamasu dentro del planeta sagrado y aislado de su planeta de origen. Sin embargo, con los últimos acontecimientos de que había sufrido su alumno se encontró entre la espada y la pared haciendo que tomara una rápida decisión… o tal vez, no tenía ninguna opción; solo la ilusión de tenerla.

El joven Zamasu, miraba la sala del templo algo confundido, sabía que por naturaleza debía conocer cada rincón de ese lugar, pero no conseguía conciliar con ninguno de sus recuerdos, apenas tenía una pequeña sensación de haber estado en ese templo. El aroma del lugar le parecía familiar, sus cuadros en las paredes, sus decoraciones con grandes plantas, pero ningún recuerdo exacto de ellos.

Poco después de una minuciosa observación al pasillo repleto de Shin-Jins que iban y venían, comenzaba a sentirse incomodo; sentado allí, esperando a que su maestro hablara con el gran supremo aunque no tenía idea para que. Y lo que en verdad estaba poniendo inquieto al aprendiz eran las constantes miradas que todos los habitantes le hacían, no eran miradas acusadoras… no obstante tampoco eran miradas alegres.

-Maestro…- Dijo el joven Zamas en un murmullo y algo inquieto.

-Dime-

\- ¿Por qué me ven así?-

-¿Qué?- Dijo el hombre algo desorientando. Mirando a todos los Shin-jins que pasaban por el ancho pasillo.

Zamasu se contrajo algo cohibido y volvió a hablar en un murmullo: - No estoy a gusto aquí, todos están mirándome-

Definitivamente, el aprendiz no estaba loco, y al anciano solo le basto poner algo de atención a su alrededor para confirmar las palabras de su alumno. Luego respondió: - Eh… no lo sé- Luego dio una mirada completa a la figura de Zamas y continúo. – Eres un muchachito muy bonito… tal vez es eso-

Zamasu frunció el ceño y respondió: - ¿Bonito?-

-Claro que sí. Además, es normal que los Kaioshines sientan atracción hacia otros kaioshines e incluso está comprobado que un shin-jin puede sentir atracción hacia otra especie-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto aun mas confundido. – Yo no siento atracción por nadie-

-Lo que no significa que algún día lo hagas-

Zamas hizo una pequeña sonrisa y negando con su cabeza respondió: - Eso no pasara…-

El anciano devolvió la sonrisa respondiendo: - ¡Oh! De acuerdo, pero eso no lo sabes-

El muchacho estaba a punto de responder a su maestro, cuando la puerta de la sala del Gran supremo de abrió. El corpulento hombre de grandes anteojos traía consigo una cara muy poco amigable y sin hacerse esperar hablo:

-Supremo Gowasu. Es un honor volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, lamento haberlo hecho esperar, hoy es un espantoso día de tormenta y además aun falta la reunión- Rápidamente dio una fugaz mirada a Zamasu y dijo. – Es bueno volver a verte por aquí ¿Zamasu? ¿Así es como te llamo tu maestro verdad?-

El joven aprendiz miro al hombre con algo de recelo; desconfiado. La última vez que lo vio fue hacia cincuenta años atrás, solo ese recuerdo tenia del hombre, en resto eran fragmentos perdidos, algo que aun no había confesado a su maestro, pero que tenía pensado hacer ni bien se diera la oportunidad. Al cabo de pocos segundos el joven aprendiz respondió: - Si-

-Lamento interrumpir su trabajo Gran supremo, pero antes de comenzar la reunión quisiera hablar con usted a solas-

-De acuerdo- Respondió el hombre accediendo rápidamente.

-Gracias. Zamasu ve a la biblioteca un rato o puedes dar un paseo- Dijo el hombre rápidamente.

-Si maestro-

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Gowasu ya había pasado la puerta encontrándose dentro de la sala principal del hombre, todo estaba como hacia cincuenta años atrás y como lo había estado siempre.

-¿Y en que puedo ayudarlo?- Pregunto el Gran hombre sentándose en su sillón

Gowas copio la acción frente a este y dijo sin vacilaciones: - Bueno, hace no muchos días envié una carta explicando que necesitaba hablar con usted pero no recibí respuestas, supongo que el buzón universal está colapsado y que mi pedido no llego…-

El hombre interrumpió rápidamente sobre las palabras de Gowas y dijo: -¡Oh! No. Lo siento, es que su carta llego hace dos días, pero con todo este asunto de organizar la reunión olvide enviarle mis respuestas. De hecho…- Metió la mano en uno de los cajones y saco el papel. – Aquí está la respuesta. No fue mala voluntad Supremo Gowas espero que comprenda-

-Descuide. Ahora entiendo, de todas formas ya estoy aquí y llegue antes para poder hablar personalmente así que le agradezco que me haya atendido. Sé que hoy es un día fatal y la extraña tormenta no ayuda demasiado, de hecho en mi planeta sagrado también hay una fuerte tormenta, pero eso no importa ahora…-

-Qué extraño…- Respondió y luego dijo. – Bueno, solo es casualidad. Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo-

-Sí. Es que cuando tome a Zamasu como mi aprendiz, jamás recibí un historial de él, no tengo ningún archivo de su pasado y usted tampoco me dio nada al momento de venir a buscarlo. No es que este echándole en cara que no lo haya hecho, solo que necesito ese historial-.

El sagrado kaio frunció su ceño algo confundido, o más bien pensativo, como si no recordase muy bien el porqué no le había dado ningún expediente o algo parecido. Poco después respondió: - Bueno, no sé qué decirle, normalmente no suceden estas cosas y no estoy del todo seguro porque no le di nada del jovencito. Han pasado muchos años desde que usted lo tomo como aprendiz y me sorprende que casi 1000 años después usted solicite ese historia-.

Como era de esperarse, Gowasu tomo aquella respuesta como un reproche, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a discutir ahora y también debía aceptar que parte de lo sucedido era su culpa.

-Lo sé. Y también es una irresponsabilidad de mi parte no haber no haber solicitado su historial. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando me lleve al niño de aquí… fue un descuido-

El gordo sonrió y dijo: - Descuide. Estas cosas suelen suceder- Luego hizo una pequeña pausa y continúo. – Puedo recordar que Zamasu estuvo en varios universos y ciertamente no recuerdo si cuando llego aquí el traía su expediente-

-Oh…- Dejo escapar Gowas de su boca sonando decepcionado. - ¿No me diga que su historia esta pérdida? Por favor. –

-Bueno... yo no lo sé, déjeme ver si encuentro algo en los archivos. Será sencillo ya que están ordenados por año en nacimiento y si el historial esta aquí pues será el único en los últimos mil años. No hubo más nacimientos hasta ahora-

El hombre comenzó a buscar entre los archivos, mientras Gowasu no podía evitar mostrar toda la preocupación en su rostro. El hombre empezaba a desanimarse pudiendo sentir por dentro una especie de soledad y desesperación. Claro que se sentía solo… siempre se había sentido a si con respecto a su alumno, sin una voz amiga a la cual poder contarle lo que estaba sucediéndole. Era un milagro que haya sobrevivido y no se haya vuelto loco durante todos los años que convivió con el jovencito. Tampoco podía evitar sentir un castigo, sin duda, la culpa por haber borrado su memoria lo seguía como una sombra a cualquier parte que fuera, y no había un solo día en que su alma descansara en paz cuando su conciencia le reprochaba haber utilizado tanta oscuridad para tapar los problemas de su alumno… que al fin de cuentas, no sirvieron para nada.

-Bueno- Dijo el sagrado Kaio sacando bruscamente a Gowasu las sombras en las que estaba sumergido. – Hoy esta de suerte Gowas- coloco la carpeta frente a los ojos del supremo. – Lamento que esto haya sucedido, usted debía tener esta carpeta en sus manos hace tiempo-

El alma parecía volver al cuerpo del supremo Gowas al tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, aliviado y esperanzado. Juraría que si no fuera por la poca simpatía que llevara hacia el gordo; lo besaría sin duda.

-Oh… se lo agradezco- Respondió Gowas aun con la sonrisa pintada en su cara.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Es algo que le corresponde, pero dígame ¿Sucede algo? Es decir, en todo este tiempo su aprendiz no le ha contado nada de su vida.

-Bueno… Zamas es un muchachito especial- respondió Gowas intentando no dar demasiadas explicaciones-

El Gran Kaio volvió a tomar asiento y respondió: - Bueno… - Dijo pensativo. – Su alumno es un joven bastante especial en realidad. Usted tiene como aprendiz a uno de los 10 Kaios mas fuertes del planeta Kai-Shin… y además, es un excelente artesano, sobretodo del reino plantae. No ha habido en este planeta alguien que haya creado tantas cantidades de plantas como lo ha hecho Zamasu en su niñez y es extraño que no haya reconocido su energía en cada creación que hay en estas tierras. Por muchos años Zamasu ha sido la envidia de los amantes del reino Plantae, ningún shin-jin, kaio o Kaioshin a podido superar las innumerables especies que ha creado así como también la perfección con las que están hechas…-

-¡Oh jojo!- Dijo Gowas interrumpiendo con una risita nerviosa. – Lo siento… estoy un poco confundido Gran kaio, y nervioso. Tengo la sensación de que he perdido muchos años sin conocer realmente a mi aprendiz. Yo, yo no sé… me siento algo avergonzado de no poder decir nada al respecto más que sentirme asombrado, haces unos días, el creo unos bonitos tulipanes en mi jardín y solo pude reconocer que él era el creador de los tulipanes de este planeta, pero no tenía idea de que fuera el autor de muchas más y mucho menos que fuera la envidia del planeta, sobre todo porque no suelo venir tan seguido-

-Despreocúpese- Dijo el supremo. – Lo único que me sorprende es que su aprendiz no le haya comentado nada de esto, por lo que recuerdo… sé que es un jovencito bastante reservado pero aun así no sé porque no ha dicho nada de su pasado-

-si…- Dijo el hombre susurrando. En realidad, lo único que sabía de su pasado era que había estado en varios universos, pero Zamas nunca más volvió hablar de eso. Se preguntaba si Zamasu recordaba sus cambios por el universo así como su odio a la humanidad, pero temía hacer esa pregunta y solo empeorar su situación-

-Estoy seguro que en su historial usted encontrara todas las respuestas que busca. Solo puedo decirle que es fue un niño especial y que además es muy fuerte. Ahora, si me permite, la reunión esta a minutos de empezar.

-¡Oh Si! Lo siento. Le agradezco su tiempo, será mejor que vaya camino al castillo- Dijo Gowas recordando la reunión.

-Lo veré ahí- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gowasu tomo la carpeta y rápidamente salió de aquella sala. El pasillo era un aglomeramiento de Shin-jins que aun iban y venían. Busco con la vista a su alumno y poco después recordó que lo había enviado a la biblioteca. Mas que querer ir a la reunión, deseaba encerrarse en su cuarto; cuan niño desesperado por un juguete nuevo y comenzar a leer las hojas que estaban en esa carpeta y que ahora eran una información valiosa para él. Estaba a punto de comenzar su caminata hasta el castillo cuando fugazmente vio al kaioshin del universo 7, a sus costados venia un anciano al que no había visto antes y que también parecía ser un supremo y al otro lado estaba el asistente del jovencito.

La última vez que lo vio había sido en aquel encuentro con Zamasu, donde su alumno afirmaba que Shin era a quien estaba buscando, y nuevamente aquel recuerdo hacia que golpeara en su conciencia, siempre estaba allí, porque aquel día su aprendiz lucho como nunca para permanecer junto a ese supremo que llevaba consigo miles de misterios. Pero estaba demasiado ciego en aquel entonces, intentando solucionar los tormentos de su alumno que eran provocados por una extraña caja y que alguien lo manipulaba a través de ella, sin embargo, debía recordar nuevamente que se sentía estafado por esa mujer, porque todo ese jueguito de borrar los recuerdos no habían servido para nada…

Notaba que el jovencito caminaba en dirección en donde estaba aun parado, y que venía hablando muy entretenido con su asistente, sus deseos por hablarle eran exhaustivas pero temía que preguntara por Zamasu o peor aún, temía que lo viera e intentara recordarle algún episodio pasado, eso haría que Zamas se hiciera miles de preguntas y que todo acabe en un desastre.

No paso mucho tiempo más cuando Shin finalmente pasaba por al lado del hombre sin siquiera mirarlo; ignorándolo por completo y dejando un extraño semblante en la cara del anciano; algo molesto también, como si ahora juzgara al muchachito por no dirigirle la palabra. Le parecía un completo mal educado, después de haber presenciado su fiesta de cumpleaños y luego haberlo visto junto con Zamasu, pero pronto pensó que quizás el supremo Shin estaba ofendido por lo sucedido, después de todo… él ni siquiera había ido a disculparse o dar alguna explicación de lo sucedido, aunque tampoco las tenia, y mucho menos tenía la certeza de que si ambos se veían podía pasar algo.

Notar que había llegado a un momento de reflexión, podía hacero sentir en un estado miserable, porque era duro reconocer que se había equivocado desde el preciso instante que tomo a Zamasu como aprendiz. Reconocía que había estado muy preocupado en la oscura y traumática mente Zamas y había descuidado lo importante que era escucharlo y conocerlo un poco más. Sus años en soledad le habían hecho perder aquella conexión que normalmente los individuos hacían con el nombre de amistad, hasta las especies menos inteligentes lo hacían, formando vínculos…

Tal vez Zamasu solo intentaba pedir ayuda de alguna manera, quizás el aprendiz veía exactamente lo mismo que él veía en Shin, alguien con un aura extraña, pero lejos de ser agresiva o perversa. Tenía el poder innato para reconocer a seres de otros niveles ¿Por qué se negaba a creer en lo que podía ver? Tal vez todo ese tiempo había estado engañándose a sí mismo…

…

Dentro del gran castillo, la sala de espera estaba invadida por los supremos Kaioshines de todos 12 universos; a la espera de que el Gran Kaioshin comenzara con la fastidiosa junta. Algunos mantenían el silencio, en especial el supremo EA y el supremo Anato, la joven kaioshin Oguma solo se limitaba a observar los pequeños grupitos de Kaioshines que empezaban a murmurar, era algo normal, ese grupito que componía al Supremo Iru, Kai y a Peru, siempre tomaban el mismo papel de cuchichear en secreto como si escondieran algo. Pero eso no era problema para la suprema Oguma, solo que para el resto de los supremo podría resultar una falta de respeto.

No había nadie más irrespetuoso que Rou, pensó luego. Ese enano miserable ya estaba molestando a cuanto supremo había en la sala de espera y no había nada que deseara más que cualquiera de ellos le diera un certero golpe en la nariz; o unos cuantos quizás. Para la mujer, habían pocos kaioshines que valieran la pena, y cuando pensaba en ello como valer, hacía referencia a aquellos Kaioshines que no se metían en discusiones y que tampoco andaba de chismosos por ahí. Por eso, sus preferidos eran Anato y Shin, aunque del último jovencito conocía muy poco o nada. El supremo Shin era el único Shin-jin que menos tiempo había pasado en su planeta de origen, ni siquiera podía decir que lo había visto unas cuantas veces, por el contrario esta era la primera vez que lo veía… y aun así, era uno de sus preferidos.

Era una gran observadora, y había notado que el muchachito estaba aislado, y no es que los demás fueran poco sociables, pero había ciertos rumores de que el Gran Kaioshin tenía una preferencia por el supremo del universo 7; o algo parecido. De todas las reuniones a lo largo de los últimos años, este nunca se presento, salvo cuando era un niño pero ella tampoco lo había notado.

Los chismes volaban cuando se trataba de juzgar a alguien o simplemente criticarlo por el hecho de hacer nada, vaya a saber el motivo por el cual el joven Shin no presencio todas las reuniones, de todos modos, no se perdía de nada.

La mujer suspiraba con pesadez al sentir que sus pensamientos eran obstruidos por la molesta, latosa y chillona voz del pequeño hombrecillo Rou, era detestable y como nadie le daba importancia podía notar como este empezaba a caminar en dirección al joven Shin. La mujer, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de total desagrado mezclado con molestia… seguramente iba a alardear delante del jovencito sin conocerlo, pero era un hecho que si tenía que salir en su defensa lo haría… porque detestaba a Rou.

A simple vista, podía verse que el Supremo Shin no hacía más que mirar en dirección a la puerta de la sala donde se llevaría la junta. Estaba ansioso y no por escuchar aquella charla y dar propuestas, más bien le urgía irse a su planeta. Podía notarse incomodo y tal vez eso se debía a las fugaces miradas que los demás Kaioshin lanzaban en su dirección. Se sentía como un pequeño niño en la escuela al que todos burlaban. Imaginaba que todos hablaban de el por su ausencia en las anteriores reuniones, y si supiera el motivo de su ausencia sin duda lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos para que dejasen de verlo como el consentido del gran Kaioshin. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a ser cierto, apenas había cruzado palabra con ese hombre. Dio un largo suspiro y pocos segundos después volteo al otro lado al sentir que alguien se aproximaba.

-Pero miren nada mas- Grito Rou llamando la atención de todos. - ¿Qué no es este el fenómeno que nació en invierno?-

Sin duda, Rou había captado la atención de todos los supremos haciendo que volteen solo para observar como Shin ahora se convertía en el blanco de ese molesto enano.

-¡Ay que fastidio!- Dijo el delicado supremo Kuru al oír la voz de Rou y luego volteo a dar la espalda a la situación.

-Pobrecito…- Comento el supremo Agu.

El resto solo se mantenía en silencio, incluyendo al perezoso supremo Fuwa del universo 6. Conocía a Shin y sabia que este también lo conocía, sin embargo no tenia deseos de discutir con Rou o meterse en algo que no le competía, después de todo Shin era lo suficientemente adulto como para defenderse.

El joven Shin apenas alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Rou se dispuso a continuar con su palabrerío: - Y dime fenómeno ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La respuesta de Shin no se hizo esperar: -Lo mismo que tu-

-¡Ay, pues entonces solo viniste a fastidiar!- Dijo Kuru volteando a lo lejos.

Las primeras risitas se dejaron escuchar en la sala, y esto hacia que Oguma sonriera de la manera más amplia y visible, estaba de más decir que tenía inmensos deseos de lanzar una carcajada, pero se reservaría para después…

-¡Cierra la boca y no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyo!-

-¡Por favor! Eres tan patético que ni asuntos tienes… así que tampoco son tuyo- Volvió a responder.

Esta vez el joven Shin no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa acompañando al resto que reía sin ningún tipo de disimulo en la cara del molesto gnomo.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes niño mimado? Voy a sacarte esa sonrisa a los golpes y veremos cuantas ganas te quedan luego-

-¡Pues esa es la única forma en la que sabes resolver las cosas Rou!- Dijo Oguma ya bastante molesta al notar la agresión hacia el jovencito.

-¿Y cuál es tu problema? Acaso estas defendiendo a este extraño fenómeno consentido por el gran kaioshin-

-¿Ese es tu problema conmigo?- Pregunto Shin captando la atención del enano.

El rostro de Rou comenzaba a tornarse molesto de solo escuchar una respuesta por parte de Shin y respondió: - Por supuesto, todos lo que estamos aquí pese a nacer de frutos dorados tuvimos que pasar por este castillo y estudiar incansablemente antes de asignarnos como Kaioshin de un planeta y llegas tu; un anómalo que nace en invierno y es enviado al planeta sagrado para convertirse en un supremo Kaioshin siendo apenas un bebe. Ni siquiera reúnes las condiciones para proteger al universo, eres débil y lo puede decir la gran paliza que te dio ese tal majin Bo. ¿Qué has venido hacer aquí? Nadie quiere escuchar tu propuesta o es que acaso es ¿Esconderte?-

-¿Y qué tal si mejor no te metes con un kaioshin mágico y enfrentas a un físico?- Dijo una voz detrás de Rou.

El supremo Gowasu caminaba por la gran sala de espera en dirección a Rou. El anciano era uno más que se sumaba al odio que sentía sobre Shin-jins como el supremo del universo 9. Había estado escuchando todo el gallinero, pero intentaba mantenerse a distancia de Shin, sin embargo no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación, sobre todo cuando la ofensa era hacia uno de los pocos y tal vez único kaioshin mágico que quedaba entre los 12 universos, pero además sentía unas extrañas ganas de proteger al muchachito. No es que lo subestimara, sabía que Shin podía defenderse de las agresiones de Rou pero ese hombrecillo capaz de levantar su mano contra otro kaioshin.

Rou no pudo evitar hacer un gesto irritado, lo que luego cambio a uno completamente burlón, sosteniendo una sonrisa espantosa de esas que dan ganas de borrarlas de un buen cachetazo. Poco después respondió: - ¿Qué es lo que quieres viejo? ¿No estás demasiado anciano para continuar como supremo de un universo?-

-¿Y tú no estás demasiado grande para gritar como un desesperado por la sala del castillo tratando de llamar la atención? ¿Acaso no estás demasiado grande para hacer escándalos de colegiala en pubertad?-

El Supremo Rou no pudo evitar que su rostro se desencajara, lo que luego se transformaron en gesto furiosos que se dejaban ver en todo su cuerpo tensionado. Estaba decidido a responder, nunca se quedaba callado y esta no sería la excepción, no obstante Gowasu interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Tus actitudes no son más que el reflejo de la pobreza que hay en ti. Caminas por la vida siendo odiado por todos los que están aquí…-

-¡Ni que lo digas!- Dijo Kuru interrumpiendo.

-¿Lo ves? Si lo que quieres es sobre salir para ser admirado por todos porque eso fortalece tu ego entonces haz cosas que realmente valgan la pena… aunque eso jamás te llenara, siempre desearas más y más solo para que los demás admiren lo que dices que crees ser. No tienes derecho a faltarle el respeto a un hermano y mucho menos hacer ofensas para herirlo…-

Esta vez el supremo Shin interrumpió: - No se preocupe. No estoy herido- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no. Eres demasiado integro, amable y bondadoso para ofenderte por las idioteces que dice este bueno para nada-

-¡Cierra la boca maldito viejo! Eres tu el que esta ofendiéndome ahora-

-Y lo seguiría haciendo todos los días de mi vida porque tu no mereces respeto y te aconsejo que hagas tratarte con un especialista porque estas demente-

Como si se tratara de un loco, Rou comenzó a reír a carcajadas, frente a los rostros de los Kaioshines que no hacían más que mirarse entre sí, probablemente afirmando las palabras de Gowasu.

Gowasu observaba el escándalo que Rou hacia con su estúpida risa debido lo nervioso que estaba y la poca falta de argumentos para defenderse. Aun no comprendía como un ser tan despreciable era capaz de ser un Kaioshin, si fuera el Gran kaioshin; sin duda, estaría encerrándolo en un manicomio para Shin-jins lo cual no existían, pero moría de ganas por que haya uno. Solo faltaba una pequeña pizca de maldad para que ese sujeto fuera enviado al mundo demonio… sin duda, si fuera un asesino estaría condenado vivir allí adentro.

Entre carcajadas Rou intento decir algo mas, solo con la intención de ofender al anciano, pero esto no fue posible gracias al sonido de la puerta que la sala hizo informando la llegada del Gran kaioshin. La actuación del desagradable enano rápidamente descendía volviéndose más serio y hasta respetuoso, y quizás esto es solo podía significar a quien debía temerle realmente, pues si él fuera el gran kaioshin ya se hubiese mandando a las mazmorras.

-Sepan disculpar las demoras, hoy en un espantoso día de tormenta y el templo está completamente lleno de Shin-jins desorbitados. No continuemos perdiendo el tiempo, supongo que tenemos muchas cosas por decir…- Dijo interrumpiendo su discurso al notar a Shin presente. – Oh, Supremo Shin… que sorpresa, me alegra saber que esa grave enfermedad no acabo contigo-

El jovencito dio una fugaz mirada a sus compañeros, sobre todo porque estos notarían su rostro extrañado y también confundido. No sabía que decir exactamente, no recordaba haber estado enfermo tantos años, sin embargo mantener la calma en esa circunstancia era lo que había aprendido en los últimos días y no hubiese sido así de no tener la ayuda de Kibito principalmente, y de Wiss.

-Yo, yo…- dijo entre balbuceos e intentando mentir. – Yo me recupere muy bien… Gran supremo, hace poco tiempo-.

\- Si y se te ve muy bien. Sera un honor que hoy nos acompañes-

-Muchas gracias señor-

-Bien, entonces vamos a la sala de junta- Respondió el hombre encaminándose a destino.

-Te salvaste de esta niño…- Dijo Rou al oído de Shin.

Con aparente molestia Shin corrió su cabeza a un costado al sentir la voz de Rou sobre su oído, además ya estaba empezando a sentirse irritado por la presencia de ese kaioshin. No solía darle importancia a lo que en verdad no la tenía, sin embargo, prefería tener lejos a ese sujeto.

-Tranquilo…- Dijo Rou en respuesta a la actitud de Shin.

-Aléjate, ya déjame en paz- Respondió Shin frunciendo el ceño haciendo visible su molestia.

En un susurro socaron el hombrecillo respondió: -Oh… ¿Eres rudo?-

Esta vez el muchachito no respondió, solo intento apurar su paso con la intención colocarse al lado de Gowasu.

-¿También lo eres la cama…?- Pregunto con lascivia.

Shin miro a Rou completamente perturbado, pero sin responder a aquello, por el contrario solo apuraba su paso aun mas, haciendo que esta vez Rou lo tomara por el brazo y permitiéndose cualquier otro tipo de acción considerando que iban detrás de todos.

La distracción por parte de Rou y Shin entre el forcejeo, no les permitió notar que Gowas había frenado sus pasos volteando y dando la cara a Rou, haciendo que este se chocara con su pecho.

-Quítale las manos de encima ahora porque juro que te hare pedazos lejos de aquí-

Gracias a la presencia del gran kaioshin, aunque este estuviera delante de todo, Rou guardo silencio soltando el brazo de Shin, no sin antes dedicarle una amenazante mirada al anciano. Estaba más que deseoso de responder, así sea para terminar a los golpes, pero intentaba mantener la postura delante de su único superior, pues, había oído que el sagrado kaioshin tenía deseos de retirarse y su gran ego le permitía querer postularse para ser el siguiente Sagrado Kaioshin.

Para cualquiera que leyera sus pensamientos, dirían que el supremo Rou si estaba lunático, o en verdad era demasiado ingenuo para creer que con el odio que generaba y los pleitos que armaba, sin contar con el reciente acoso hacia un supremo, podría ser elegido como el siguiente sagrado kaioshin ¡Un sueño completamente imposible! Pero no para Rou…

La entrada a la sala de junta estaba a pocos pasos del gran supremo, y sin mucho preámbulo o mejor dicho nada de presentación la abrió, permitiendo que se viera la roja y larga alfombra que conducía al escenario.

Los rostros apenas alcanzaron el asombro cuando comenzaban a tornarse aterradores. La alfombra con grandes desgarros de sangre seguían un trayecto decidido y sin pausas, continuando por las escalinatas del escenario. El cuerpo despellejado de aquel Shin-jin, descansaba sobre la silla que había sido puesta arriba del altar para que fuera lo primero que se viera cuando las puertas se abrieran. Los ojos de los Kaioshines permanecían inmóviles frente a pavoroso acontecimiento que no podía resultar más que una amenaza, un acto de rebeldía, de odio, de maldad, y sobre la blanca pintura que recubría la pared podía leerse el mensaje: "Contemplar"

-Oh por todos los dioses…- Dijo Kai antes de caer desmayado y con la suerte de que Kuru lo tomara por la espalda.

-Esto no es posible…- Susurro el gran Kaioshin mostrando todo su temor. Haciendo varios pasos hacia atrás y empujando a los Kaioshines que estaban junto a él.

-Debemos refugiarnos, no sabemos qué está sucediendo aquí gran supremo- Dijo la diosa Oguma sin poder quitar sus ojos del episodio.

El joven Ea hizo unos pasos hacia atrás y dijo casi en un susurro: -Lo siento… esto no me gusta, yo me voy de aquí-

-Asombroso…-Dijo Rou con una mueca indescifrable que dibujaba su boca.

Con un ligero escalofrió Shin apenas reacciono, sus ojos no podían alejarse de ese shin-jin que estaba sobre el escenario. De todos los años que había vivido, podría haber visto miles de atrocidades, pero jamás un acto de perversión, morbosidad, donde un cuerpo era desnudado, despellejado y puesto frente a alto escenario para que todos lo vieran. Sus deseos por abandonar el lugar se incrementaron haciendo que retrocedieran unos pasos, ahora más que nunca quería volver a su planeta, volver con Kibito y con el antepasado. Nada de lo que estaba viendo podía traerle una buena señal, una positiva intuición. Aquel mensaje era puesto con varias intenciones y no era necesario pensar mucho más.

-Sera mejor que nos alejemos de aquí- Dijo Gowasu, tomando a Shin por los hombros a sus espaldas. – Te llevare con tu asistente-

Temor, era la sensación que invadía el cuerpo de Gowasu, y sabia que sus compañero estaban de igual manera, sin embargo era más fuerte el sentimiento de alejar a Shin de la escena antes que al resto. El sentimiento protector hacia el joven Shin no era más que la respuesta hacia una extraña energía que podía sentir en el fondo de su ser.

Continuara…


	7. El recluso celestial en Arena Crystal

Buenas tardes, espero que estén bien. Aquí dejo el capítulo 7 de esta historia y espero que lo disfruten.

Bueno… lo de siempre, hice revisiones pero algún error debe tener jaja. juro que ya tengo mis lente de aumento… en fin.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y tengan buenas tardes/Noches.

Abrazos

Capitulo 7

El recluso celestial en Arena Crystal

Los pequeños remolinos de arena pasaban velozmente por los suelos desérticos. El sol parecía inexistente sin tener lugar a rebotar sobre la dorada arena que bañaba el terreno. Sus enormes montañas no permitían el acceso a la luz y el camino entre una larga y angosta fosa permanecía en penumbra desde los años más remotos.

La vida en el Altar de la sombras había culminado alrededor de dos millones de años, pero la maravillosa arquitectura tallada con las piedras calizas más antiguas perduraban intactas haciendo del lugar un espectáculo para contemplar.

Habían decidido caminar un poco para observar de cerca las enormes estatuas de piedra, así como los templos construidos, sin embargo, al terminar de pasar por las pirámides todo se había vuelto más sombrío y deshabitado.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí Dende?- Pregunto Piccolo dando una mirada rápida los alrededores.

-Si señor Piccolo. Pude verlo desde el templo sagrado- Respondió convencido.

Uranai Baba iba unos pasos más adelante en su bola de cristal escuchando la conversación, y al igual que Piccolo, la anciana creía que estaban perdidos o bien, que Dende se había equivocado en algo. Segundos después comento: - Y dime muchachito ¿La sala de la fidelidad es un enorme templo?-

-No. El templo donde está la sala de la fidelidad se llama arena Crystal- Dijo Dende. –Y por eso me resulta extraño que no hayamos encontrado el lugar. Se supone que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de las pirámides-

-¡Grandioso! Más nombres extraños…- Respondió Piccolo

\- Oh… Sin embargo el joven Dende tenía razón- Respondió la anciana señalando a lo lejos.

Desde la distancia que se encontraban, podían divisar el gran templo, asi como también las enormes esculturas que adornaban la entrada. Tanto para Piccolo como para Dende que conocían la historia, poder reconocer que esas estatuas eran dos ángeles parecidos a Wiss les provoco asombro, y también algo de incertidumbre. Se suponía que iban en busca de información que fuera útil para el supremo Kaiosama o quizás para que Kibito pueda continuar haciendo su trabajo. Esperaban encontrarse con más esculturas humanoides o mejor aún, enormes estatuas de elfos tallados a manos o hechos con magia, pero no esperaban encontrar dos ángeles en representación de un templo.

-Qué extraño. Eso no parece el templo de los elfos. ¿Estás seguro que era real esa leyenda, mito o lo que sea?- Pregunto el Namekiano Mayor

-Usted la creyó- Respondió Dende con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo no creí en nada!- Respondió Piccolo molesto. – Es un recuerdo de Kamisama-

-Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos. Sea el templo de los elfos o de ángeles esto no es menos interesante. Además los ángeles no pertenecen a este mundo ¿Por qué existirían estas esculturas aquí? Como ninguno de los dos tiene idea será mejor que continuemos investigando- Dijo la anciana con firmeza.

La distancia de la entrada hacia el templo Crystal Arena quedaba a unos cuantos pasos más. Los ojos de Piccolo se vieron sorprendidos al ver la altura que tenia la entrada y sus estatuas, hasta daba por seguro que por allí podía entrar un gigante. Los bordes de la entrada estaban tallados con diferentes símbolos, aunque estos no eran los que traían Wiss y Bills; no recordaba haberlos visto en ninguna otra parte, pero por otro lado, quizás eran símbolos que usaban los elfos; era lo más probable.

El paso de los Namekianos al igual que Uranai eran bien decididos, ninguno parecía sentir una pizca de miedo o arrepentimiento. Por parte de la anciana, esta entraba segura al sentirse acompañada de los hijos del dragón, pues consideraba que no importaba que hubiera allí adentro ya que eso no mataría a los Namekianos de un Hit; y sabia que estos no la dejarían morir.

El lugar era frio; casi helado, y la oscuridad avanzaba a cada paso que se alejaban de la entrada, los pasos retumbaban haciendo eco por el pasillo, un pasillo que parecía no tener fin pero que debían transitar para llegar al destino que desconocían, porque en realidad ninguno sabia a donde iba exactamente. Poco después Piccolo se dejo oír.

-Que mala suerte… No traemos velas-

\- Aah, ¿pero qué cosas dices? Mi bola de cristal iluminara el camino- Respondió la anciana

El Namekiano hizo un reboleo de ojos y respondió: -Era un chiste, Señora-

A lo lejos, empezaba a verse una especie de luz amarilla, como si un fuego estuviera iluminando algo, lo que resulto la señal perfecta para darse cuenta de que el pasillo no era infinito.

En medio del silencio, los oídos de Dende estaban fuertemente agudizados. Podía escuchar entre las paredes el sonido que hacia una extraña energía en los alrededores, pero lejos de ser agresiva o malvada. Ese sonido le indicaba de una manera inconsciente que ellos eran invitados a transitar por los oscuros pasillos. Las palabras no lo podrían haber explicado mejor y sin duda sus deseos de avanzar se incrementaron.

-Podemos avanzar aun más- Dijo Dende. – Nosotros somos sus invitados-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Piccolo.

-No lo sé… Simplemente debemos avanzar-

-Genial. Porque ya me estoy aburriendo…-

En unos pocos segundos, el camino finalmente acababa dando paso a la gran sala de la que Dende había hablado. Era iluminado por cuatro gigantes piedras con luz propia que se encontraban en la escultura principal y que ocupaba el centro de la sala; dos especies de estatuas, altas y quizás tan altas como para rasguñar el techo. Parecían ser dos elfos juntando espalda con espalda, un elfo mago y un elfo arquero. El báculo y el arco eran los portadores de las piedras que iluminaban la gran sala.

Era una escultura fascinante, sin duda, pudiendo provocar el asombro de cualquiera que tuviera el agrado de contemplarlas. Así es como se encontraban los rostros de los Namekianos y la hija del sol; sorprendidos, maravillados con lo que sus ojos veían, asombrados de poder ver la posición de ataque de cada elfo. Quienes fueran que hayan esculpido esas estatuas no eran de este mundo y hasta llegaban a pensar que tal vez habían sido creadas con algo más que simples manos.

-Esto es asombroso- Dijo la anciana en un susurro aun contemplando las esculturas. – Ellos eran reales-.

Piccolo observaba igual de asombrado que la anciana y Dende. Los rasgos de cada estatua estaban perfectamente tallados, haciendo que cualquiera pueda contemplar la belleza en esos rostros sin importar que fueran de piedra. Rostros finos, agraciados, con ojos en forma de almendras y orejas puntiagudas, de figuras perfectas por donde quiera que mirara. Un báculo y un arco haciendo referencia a dos especies iguales pero con razas diferentes, eso era algo que no esperaba ver, y que aun no alcanzaba a comprender, ya que entonces ambos elfos cumplían diferentes misiones.

Dende caminaba por los alrededores, notando que las estatuas llevaban grabadas algunas frases con un idioma familiar.

-Aquí…- dijo Dende. – Escuchen esto- . Hizo una pausa y leyó: _\- ¡Oh! Que la llama no se extinga en esta oscura caverna, en estos templos sagrados nutridos por el amor…_ -

-¿Acaso lees el idioma de los elfos?- Dijo Piccolo caminando hasta donde se encontraba Dende.

-No es el idioma de los elfos señor. Es el idioma de los dioses- Luego continuo leyendo. – _Aquellos oídos que sean capaces de comprender lograran romper el silencio de los labios que están sellados_ -

-Vaya…- Dijo la anciana. – Menos mal que estas aquí para leer esto. Tenemos cuatro entradas pero solo debemos ir a la sala de la armonía ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, y es la que está al Este. Pero según tengo entendido debemos pasar por las demás antes de poder entrar allí. Las puertas son gigantes y de piedra, eso supone que debe haber una magia especial que activa las puertas y eso sucede cuando pasamos por la primera que es la única a la no se nos impide pasar-

-¡Bonito juego!- Dijo Piccolo en forma de queja.

-Lo sé señor Piccolo, pero no tenemos opción-

Uranai baba había dejado atrás a los Namekianos para explorar más de cerca las 3 puertas que permanecían cerradas. Parecía como si realmente no hubiera puertas y la única forma de identificar que podría ser una entrada eran los extraños símbolos que había en cada región.

-¡Bien! No perdamos más tiempo. Debemos encontrar una solución para el supremo Kaiosama y saber que sucede con los dioses- Dijo Piccolo dándose ánimos y apurando la situación caminando unos cuantos pasos para dirigirse a la primera entrada.

Una leve vibración comenzó a ascender desde el suelo de la sala. Las paredes se sacudían haciendo que todo se removiera dentro dejando caer polvillo y pequeños trozos de piedras añejas del techo.

Piccolo y los demás se detuvieron, asombrados y esperando un posible derrumbe. Aunque no habían hecho nada, era posible que ya no fueran bienvenidos como lo eran antes, o tal vez Dende no debía leer nada de lo que estaba escrito. Miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de Piccolo, pero no por que tuviera miedo, más bien, por la incertidumbre que le generaba no saber que habían hecho mal.

La enorme puerta de piedra que obstruía el paso a la sala de la Armonía comenzaba a abrirse de par en par; una clara invitación al paso. Dende miraba sorprendido el episodio, convenciéndose de que realmente eran sus invitados. Solo una fuerza poderosa podría permitir el paso a la última sala sin hacer que pasaran por las demás. Ahora estaba seguro de que algo los esperaba… Finalmente, el temblor se hacía más leve hasta que poco después desaparecía por completo, dejando a los presentes en un estado de quietud y mirándose las caras unos a los otros.

-Creí que moriría- Dijo la anciana dando fugaces miradas a los Namekianos.

-Pues yo creí que nos estaban quitando la invitación…- respondió Piccolo observando fugazmente el lugar.

Sin dar demasiadas vueltas, el Namekiano mayor fue el que dio el primer paso y camino hasta la entrada de la última sala. Reconocía que le daba gusto estar allí e investigar que más podría encontrar ¿Elfos escondidos quizás? Segundos después, acelero sus pasos entrando por completo al pasillo. Dende y Uranai baba no dudaron en seguirlo, porque al igual que él, ellos también querían investigar.

El corto camino fue en silencio, y en pocos segundos la entrada a la clamada sala se encontró frente a ellos. Dentro que aquel cubo sin ventanas, la claridad era visible gracias a alguna fuerza desconocida. No había focos, ni piedras brillantes, ni velas o nada que se le pareciera. En cada esquina había una enorme estatua que representaba a un elfo, y en el centro de la sala se encontraba un brillante trono de espaldas a ellos.

Aquel estrado era lo único fascinante en esa habitación. Piccolo no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y desanimado a la vez, ya que esa sala parecía ser más corriente que la magnífica sala de la fidelidad, allí, no había nada que pudiera llamar la atención salvo por la extraña luminosidad dorada que permitía poder ver… solo era un cubo con una silla y algunas estatuas. Esperaba encontrarse con algo mucho más maravilloso, portales a otra dimensión, una mesa con varios libros, paredes escritas con símbolos extraños o lo que fuera…

-Sean bienvenidos…- Se escucho decir a una muy añeja voz que provenía del trono.

\- ¡Oh santo cielos!- Dijo Uranai corriendo a refugiarse detrás de Piccolo.

Piccolo no pudo evitar ponerse en una posición defensiva al tiempo que respondía: -¿Quién eres?-

Sin ningún tipo de temor Dende camino decidido atraído por la voz proveniente del trono. Estaba dispuesto a darle la vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con esa persona. La boca del jovencito Namekusei se abrió dejando escapar un leve gemido sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos enormemente sin dar crédito a lo que estaba visualizando.

-¡Maldición Dende! ¿Qué es lo que haces?-

-Oh… tranquilo Piccolo- Dijo la voz avejentada.

Piccolo gruño por lo bajo, siendo desconfiado su actitud no era nada extraña. Dio una fugaz mirada a Uranai para comprobar si estaba dispuesta a avanzar o irse, a lo que la mujer solo respondió con un gesto de afirmación. Segundos después ambos decidieron seguir a Dende, pues además era claro que este se había convertido en el blanco perfecto para que ese individuo quisiera causarle algún daño, y en pocas palabras ya lo hubiera hecho.

Los pasos que faltaban para llegar pronto desaparecieron, ambos, al igual que Dende, pudieron contemplar y asombrarse de lo que sus ojos veían.

No era un elfo, sin duda. La piel azulada; casi grisácea y los opacos y cansados ojos rosados pudieron mostrar claramente que quien ocupaba el trono era un anciano ángel. Un ángel listo para pasar a la siguiente vida, quien dijera que los ángeles no morían seguramente no habían visto jamás el estado de este. El traje era diferente al que utilizaba Wiss, pero traía consigo símbolos parecidos a los de este y a los de su hermana, entre otros. El báculo del ángel reposaba entre sus piernas al igual que sus manos, y su boca arrugada mostraba señales de dejar escapar las siguientes palabras.

-Espere este momento por miles de años…- Dijo el ángel tosiendo un poco. -Millones de futuros sin posibilidad alguna de encontrarnos y finalmente y como los dioses lo predijeron aquí están los hijos del dragón y la hija del Sol-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Piccolo confundido.

-Pero no esperaba tu visita Piccolo- Dijo en anciano. – En mi destino un Hijo del dragón y un hijo del sol vendrían en mi búsqueda- Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo. –Veo que los cambios en el tiempo fueron drásticos…-

Dende aun sin poder salir de su asombro por ver a un anciano ángel dijo entre balbuceos: - ¿Cómo, como que creyó que llegaríamos tarde? Nosotros no sabíamos que debíamos venir-.

-Lo sé…- Respondió el ángel anciano. – Pero yo sí. En varios futuros ustedes vendrían a mí, y en otro futuro solo vendría la hija del sol, pero reconozco que es agradable tener a los hijos del dragón aquí o de otra forma mi condena seria eterna…-

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Piccolo algo tenso.

-Oh...jojo- Dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa. – Soy otra forma de vida en el universo-

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- Dijo Piccolo Desconfiado. - ¿Eres familiar de Wiss?-

-Wiss…- Dijo el anciano con una voz quebradiza. - Si, pero dudo que conozca mi existencia-.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntaron los tres al unisonó.

-Espere- Dijo Piccolo esta vez. -¿Qué hace aquí?-

El viejo ángel rio un poco entre ahogos y respondió: -Haces demasiadas preguntas. Si lo que quieres es más respuestas entonces deberás darme algo a cambio-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron nuevamente los tres.

El anciano ángel sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Un gesto cansado de su parte… poco después continúo hablando: -Que dices hijo del dragón… ¿Estás dispuesto a dar algo por más respuestas?-

La pregunta irrito por demás a Piccolo haciendo que este apretara sus puños intentando contenerse para no empezar a los gritos. No había viajado tan lejos para ser sobornado por un extraño ángel viejo que parecía no haberse movido de ese trono de oro en años.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Pregunto el Namekiano dejando notar su molestia.

-Oh… Luego lo sabrás- Respondió el ángel.

-¡Disculpe!- Dijo irritado y levantando la voz. – ¡Pero no le daré nada que no quiera!-

-Entonces no hay trato- Respondió rápidamente.

-Santo cielo…- Dijo Uranai baba acercándose un poco al ángel. - Hemos viajado desde muy lejos para encontrar respuestas. Si usted quiere puedo darle lo que desea-

El anciano arrugo su rostro un poco más al hacer una nueva sonrisa agotadora, dando un leve suspiro; porque sabía que Uranai no podría dar absolutamente nada. Aun así respondió: - De acuerdo…-

-¡Olvídelo!- Dijo Piccolo anteponiendo su mano delante de la mujer que flotaba en su bola de cristal. – Si alguien tiene que exponer su vida seré yo. Ahora responda ¿Quién es usted?-

El anciano ángel hizo un breve silencio y dijo: - Bien. Admiro tu valentía para tomar el lugar de Uranai Baba- Hizo una pausa y continúo. – Mi nombre es Hon. Soy el último guardián de los elfos y he custodiado este lugar por miles y millones de años. Mi destino era esperar su llegada en cualquiera de los futuros existentes. Muchos de ellos no hubieran sido posible y aun así todo hubiese sucedido de igual manera… pero con una pequeña diferencia, sin embargo alguien hizo cambios en el tiempo, modificando la línea existente en la que nosotros nos encontraríamos. Esto provoco un desequilibrio total, y hubiera preferido que nuestro encuentro no fuera existente y que el destino sucediera de todas formas- Hizo una nueva pausa gracias a la falta de aire y la fatiga de hablar. – Aun así, el joven que altero el tiempo no es solo el responsable de que esto sucediera. Los hilos oscuros que manejan a los infinitos universos conspiran día a día para lograr el rompimiento o remover cualquier despertar o destino existente...-

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los tres que aun miraban atónitos al anciano. No sabían por dónde empezar realmente, que preguntas correctas debían hacer, porque ahora no solo sus preguntas incluían a Shin; todo se iba más allá. Pero no era momento para callar y finalmente Uranai Baba dijo:

\- Sabemos que se aproximan tiempos difíciles, y lo que es peor aun es que no sabemos por dónde empezar a hablar o preguntar. Pero tal vez usted pueda guiarnos, hace mas de 1000 años llego un ser que no pertenece aquí, y trajo consigo un objetivo…-

La risa gastada del anciano resonó entre las cuatro paredes haciendo interrumpiendo las palabras de Uranai. Luego respondió: - ¿Objetivo? El no tiene un objetivo, querida. El tiene un "Destino"- Concluyo remarcando la última palabra.

-¿Un destino?- Objeto Piccolo. - ¡El destino no existe!-

-Te equivocas. Tu destino era morir en manos de los androides y sin embargo alguien llegó para jugar a ser dios y darte la oportunidad de que estés aquí, no puedes modificar el destino de nadie porque eso traería consecuencias terribles, solo un dios y nadie más que un dios puede cambiar el destino. Tu, hijo del dragón, no puedes afirmar la existencia del destino o acaso ¿Tu sabes cuál es tu destino? Claro que no, no puedes confirmar algo como tal porque lo desconoces y por eso no eres el indicado para decir que existe, de lo único que puedes tener alguna certeza es de que no sabes absolutamente nada. Tu destino era morir en manos de los androides y sin embargo hoy estas aquí. Hay tres maneras de modificar el destino, pero no de cambiarlo, y esas formas son; las esferas del dragón de las cuales solo un Namekusei proveniente de su planeta conoce su debido uso, los viajes en el tiempo y las manos de un ángel, todas ellas son peligrosas. Deben reconocer que en los últimos años han sido salvados bajo su propio sentido de justicia y me asombra de ver que hasta un Ángel haya puesto su propio destino en riesgo por salvar sus pellejos, nadie jamás comprendería el amor y la bondad con la que ese ángel se expuso. Y ahora respóndeme Piccolo ¿Quiénes son los que pagan por las modificaciones en el destino?-

Piccolo se mantenía en silencio con sus ojos depositados en la mirada del anciano. Sabía que no era un reproche lo que estaba escuchando, pero podía sentir un peso bastante considerable. Apenas negó con su cabeza, sin saber que responder y esperando las nuevas palabras del anciano.

-Los dioses claro… ¿Quien más? Y no solo deben enfrentar sus propios problemas si no que también deben cargar con un destino removido intentando encontrar el camino que los conduce a su despertar y a sus destinos. Sin embargo no solo lo humanos son culpables de este caos. Existe algo más profundo y oscuro que por millones de años ha intentado mantener las leyes a su conveniencia y nuevamente nos encontramos con la modificación del destino-

Absortos en sus pensamientos después de escuchar al ángel, ninguno deseaba decir algo realmente. Dende mantenía la mirada sobre el suelo, se sentía tan culpable de controlar el destino como cualquiera dentro de la sala, pero jamás había sido con la intención de provocar un mal, siempre pensó que todo seria para un futuro mejor.

-Lo siento…- Dijo Uranai Baba sintiendo peso por las palabras del ángel.

El anciano ángel miro a la mujer y respondió: - Uranai baba. Tu destino no era morir junto con este planeta. Tú eras la única sobreviviente de los terrestres-

-¿Cómo?- Dijo sorprendida.

-Tu destino es estar junto al ser por el que has venido a preguntar-

De manera atropellada la mujer dijo sobre sus palabras: - Y, y ¿Usted conoce el nombre de ese ser?-

-Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Su nombre es Neptuno, Rey dios Neptuno y trae consigo un destino y ese destino tendrá como resultado la ascensión de sacerdote-

-Un momento ¿De qué sacerdote está hablando?-

-Pronto lo sabrás. Y no se mucho más que ustedes, si desean saber mas tendrás que buscar el libro de Crystal el único libro que los elfos escribieron con su puño y letra-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver ese libro con Neptuno- Pregunto Piccolo casi interrumpiendo.

El ángel respondió rápidamente: -No solo tiene que ver con Neptuno, también tiene que ver contigo, Piccolo. Los elfos dejaron escrito sus conocimientos y también parte del despertar de los dioses, pero no puedo decirles más sobre eso, porque no poseo mas conocimiento de ello y tampoco me compete-

El silencio inundaba la sala después de varias preguntas, lo que para Piccolo no era algo demasiado bueno, pues no había solucionado mucho y por el contrario ahora también se encontraban con que debían buscar un libro.

-¿Y ese libro ayudara a Neptuno?- Pregunto la anciana quitando a Piccolo de sus profundos pensamientos.

-No lo sé- Respondió el ángel.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Nos está mandando a buscar un libro…-

El ángel interrumpió rápidamente diciendo: - Te dije que serviría para saber más, no para ayudar a Neptuno. Los Elfos jamás me proporcionaron mas información de la que yo debía saber, eran listos, pero estoy seguro de que este era escrito sobre todo para los Shin-jin, estos son la única raza proveniente de un mismo planeta y son los encargados de la vida en cada universo… dejo a tu criterio su importancia, hijo del dragón-

La anciana medito unos cuantos segundos. Era lamentable pensar en eso pero sabía que se iría de allí aun mas confundida que antes, no obstante, aun faltaban preguntas por realizar y estaba decidida sacarle todo lo que pudiera al anciano.

-Bien…-Dijo Uranai. – Pero aun tengo muchas preguntas por hacer después todo lo que dijo, sin embargo, hay una pregunta que necesito saber con urgencia ¿Por qué Neptuno es incapaz de recordar al menos su destino?-

-No poseo esa información. Pero si a lo que te refieres es porque no recuerda su destino después de llegar a este mundo es porque no lo sabe. Si me preguntas porque no encuentra lo que está buscando es porque modificaron partes de su destino-

-¡Y aquí va otra vez…!- Dijo Piccolo completamente irritado . -¿Neptuno no sabe que tiene un destino?-

-Oh jajajaja- Dijo el ángel sin poder evitar reír. -¿Acaso alguien sabe cuál es su destino? Solo los elfos lo conocían y por eso se tomaron el tiempo de escribir un libro. No es culpa de Neptuno desconocerlo. Pero la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué Neptuno abandonaría sus comodidades para llegar a un mundo como este? Lo más probable es que la respuesta este en ese libro-

-Usted es un ángel como Wiss y posee magníficos poderes- Dijo Piccolo como un reproche.

-Joven hijo del dragón, soy un mortal al igual que tu, fui desterrado de mi mundo hace mas años de los que llevo contados y si no fuera por los elfos no estaría aquí en este momento. Si quieren más respuestas deben encontrar el libro de Crystal. Solo una cosa más, el libro debe caer en las manos correctas; podría ser peligroso. Las manos que ha de recibirlo aun no están preparadas y eso es fácil de saber porque de otra manera ustedes no estarían aquí. Estamos frente al futuro más difícil y peligroso, porque este ha sido corrompido por más manos humanas y las fuerzas oscuras. A pesar de las modificaciones del futuro , tu Uranai baba que eres la hija del sol, la única sobreviviente de los terrestres, has llegado a la cima para convertirte en la consejera del supremo Kaioshin, ese momento llegara muy pronto y cuando suceda sabrás como guiarlo-

La mujer confundida no tardo en responder: -Pe, pero, Kibito es el asistente del Supremo, él es quien debe guiarlo-

-El juego ha cambiado, y los elfos me mostraron que tú serias la leal consejera del rey dios Neptuno, tú no tienes nada más que hacer en la tierra, desde hace muchos años has dejado de habitarla para vivir entre las puertas de los dos mundos, has caminado por los sagrados suelos de los kaiosamas y ahora tu deber en la tercera dimensión será caminar al lado Neptuno, junto con Kibito sabrán que hacer para contener lo que se acerca, tu deber ahora es informarle a Kibito que Wiss no es el enemigo…-

-¿Wiss?- Dijo Piccolo Confundido. - ¡Santo cielo no entiendo nada!-

\- No hay nada que debas saber del otro mundo, no por ahora. Wiss es el asistente del dios destructor y el también tiene un destino. Es por eso que no deben interferir, nadie más debe interferir en el destino de Neptuno-

-¿Qué es lo que busca Neptuno?- Dijo Uranai baba. Desesperada y sin darle lugar al anciano a que continuara hablando. –Por favor, necesitamos saber que está buscando…-

-Lo siento, Neptuno jamás diría lo que busca. Los elfos tampoco me han enseñado, ellos tenían sus secretos muy bien guardados y yo jamás me entrometí en lo que no debía. Como guardián de los elfos, siempre fui fiel bajo los principios que me otorgaron, así como un ángel es fiel a su dios destructor, por eso nunca intente saber más de lo que ellos me permitían…-.

El anciano nuevamente guardaba silencio, pero esta vez para poder sacar algo que estaba dentro de su túnica.

El color de aquella piedra transparente se vio reflejado en los ojos de los Namekianos y de Uranai. Era el cristal más hermoso y pulido que podía existir en el universo, cualquiera diría que aquella piedra no podía ser real. Millones de personas pelearían por él con solo propósito de tenerlo en sus manos, porque ese cristal podía volver poderoso a quien lo tuviera; pero eso solo era una estúpida ilusión humana.

-Uranai Baba. Este es el último recurso al que acudirían los elfos si finalmente les tocara transitar por el sendero más inseguro. Tienes que cuidarlo con tu propia vida, alejarlo de las manos oscuras que intentaran corromperlo. Este cristal será la salvación y cuando veas el caos frente a tus ojos deberás entregárselo a quien corresponda, no debes hacerlo antes, pues el cristal solo es un fragmento extra del libro de Crystal, en este momento solo es un cristal con el que podría hacerse una linda joyería, no tiene poder alguno, sin embargo se activara cuando las esperanzas estén perdidas y entonces el libro aparecerá-

-¡Ha! ¿Qué sentido tiene el libro si las esperanzas están perdidas? ¿No es el libro el que debe aparecer para que Neptuno o el supremo Kaiosama…? ¡Ya estoy perdido con todo este cuento! Pero ¿No es importante que el libro aparezca?-

-Lo es. Vi un libro en el futuro…- Dijo recordando uno de los posibles futuros que le mostraron, pero el anciano ángel estaba algo confundido. El era un mortal mas, desterrado de todos sus poderes que alguna vez lo convertían en ángel de la dimensión 26, y el poder conservar aun tantos recuerdos podía ser un milagro, o tal vez, un obsequio de los elfos. Luego continuó diciendo. – Lo vi en llamas, estaba en un círculo de fuego… pero, lamentablemente los futuros que ellos me mostraban solo eran pequeños momentos…- Hizo una pausa sobando su cabeza. – Lo siento… he cumplido con mi misión. Toma el cristal Uranai, no hay más nada que pueda decirles…-

Uranai extendió su mano tomando la piedra preciosa, sintiendo el suave contacto con ese material. El anciano mentía, ese cristal tenia la energía latente en su interior, desbordándose por cada uno de sus lados. Era una anciana común, pero podía sentir la energía de otro mundo allí, y junto con esa energía llegaba a su mente una gran revelación. Los ojos de la anciana se posaron en la triste y cansada mirada del ángel, quien hacia una pequeña mueca de lado; cómplice, diciéndole solo con unos cuantos gestos que ella descubriría algo importante. Suspiro profundo mientras sus cejas se alzaban como si estuviera tratando de aceptar el enorme peso que debía cargar ahora, sintiendo el verdadero peso de las palabras del ángel anciano. Había llegado a la cima, y no era un poderoso guerrero que debía combatir el mal y a los villanos, era la consejera que debía guiar a un ser de otro mundo a un destino

-No tengas miedo Uranai. Eres digna, eres grande, este era tu destino desde el día en has nacido…

-Oh, por dios…- dijo la anciana casi derrumbada, sintiendo más peso en esas palabras.- Yo solo soy una anciana bruja que tiene un hermano menor en este mundo y que soñaba con tener mucho dinero…- - ¿Cómo es posible que este sea mi destino?-

-Así debe ser. Tus sueños solo son el producto de esta ilusión, muchos deben seguir soñando pero tú ya estas despierta no tienes nada que hacer aquí, tu misión en este mundo término ahora elévate y busca la verdad junto al supremo Kaiosama. Como me lo prometieron deben darme algo a cambio, yo he cumplido y ahora es su turno-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo Piccolo a la defensiva nuevamente, pensando en lo que podría pedir el ángel.

El anciano parpadeo unos segundos, con sus ojos lagrimosos a causa de la vejez, mientras respiraba lentamente y respondía: - Muerte-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron los tres.

-Deben darme la muerte-

-Oh no- dijo Uranai haciendo unos pasos atrás. –Lo siento yo no puedo matarte-

-Lo sé, no serás tú quien lo haga. No es esta línea de tiempo…- Dijo mirando a Dende.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡No! No me mire así señor. ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque Piccolo no debe hacerlo. Me han mostrado la valentía para aceptar mis palabras a cualquier precio y la protección del cristal. Solo quedas tú para mostrar tu valentía y darle muerte a este viejo ángel hechizado por los poderes de los elfos para que no pudiera morir hasta cumplir mi misión, ellos me dijeron que tú posees la magia para darle fin a mi existencia. Tu creador de las esferas del dragón, tú que le das magia y vida al dragón para cumplir los deseos mas mundanales, tú tienes en tus manos lo que yo deseo. Puedes hacerlo…-

El joven Namekiano, no pudo evitar enmudecer ante las palabras del anciano, en sus ojos ahora podían verse las lagrimas, pero no eran las lagrimas por que debía matarlo, sus lagrimas eran de compasión, porque sabía que no había nadie más que pudiera darle libertad a ese anciano, y sin saberlo, pero sabiéndolo en un instante, camino hasta el viejo ángel depositando las manos en su pecho. El anciano sonrió levemente asintiendo con su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, esperando el dulce sueño que había planeado durante los últimos años. Dende dejo escapar de sus manos una suave luz blanca depositándola en el pecho del hombre, haciendo que esta traspasara la túnica. El anciano dejo escapar su último aliento y finalmente la luz se extinguió junto con su vida. Su cuerpo se desintegro convirtiéndose en polvo sin dejar ningún rastro, como si nunca hubiese existido…

El silencio inundo la gran sala de la armonía, ahora podía decirse que realmente la sala estaba en armonía. Ninguno tenía palabras exactas para decir, después de haber escuchado por un buen rato al anciano, muchas preguntas habían quedado por hacer. Jamás les dijo que vinculo tenia con Wiss o porque había sido desterrado de su dimensión, o como fue a parar a las manos de los elfos y convertirse en su guardián…

La sala de la armonía, se había transformado en la celda de un anciano… no había portales como la leyenda decía, o tal vez los habían pero los elfos los habían cerrado… no lo sabían, y tal vez no iban a saberlo jamás. Quizás ya estaban cerrados porque la era de los elfos había terminado, quien sabe…

…

Había otra vez

Los segundos pasaban lentos para un anciano que jalaba la mano del Supremo del universo 7. El pasillo se transformaba en el camino más largo de recorrer cuando la urgencia se trataba sólo que sacar al jovencito del castillo; ponerlo a salvo. Lo decía un corazón palpitante y acelerado, ahogado en el temor de que esa atrocidad estuviera persiguiendo a Shin. No lo sabía, pero la sensación de sentirse observado a cada paso se convertía en una inminencia; un riesgo. ¿De qué? De cualquier cosa que haya cometido ese acto de maldad. Estaba seguro de encontrarse frente al comienzo de una nueva masacre, no podía ser de otra manera… y su pavor aumentaba al recordar que su alumno estaba sólo en alguna parte del planeta.

-Date prisa- Dijo el anciano acelerando su paso.

Shin, aceleró sus pasos respondiendo al pedido del anciano. Sin importar cual fuera el motivo por el que ese Shin-jin estaba a la vista de todos, sabía que algo no andaba bien, entonces lo sintió. Sus pasos de detuvieron haciendo que el anciano frenará sintiendo el tirón en el brazo de Shin.

-¿Qué estás haciendo muchacho? Esto no es seguro…-

Shin miro a los ojos de Gowas y respondió interrumpiendo: -Esta viva…-

-¿Qué?- Respondió el anciano en un susurro mostrándose confundido.

-La Shin-Jin. Esta viva- Dijo volteando hacia atrás.

-No, no. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora- Respondió Gowas empezando a jalar del brazo de Shin. -Debemos ponernos a salvo…-

El jovencito interrumpió nuevamente: -¡Ella está viva no podemos dejarla allí! Está muriendo-.

-Alguien más notará que está viva. Tú no debes volver allí- Respondió y volvió a tirar de su mano retomando el paso-

El Supremo Shin aceptó las palabras del anciano aunque sin poder evitar mirar hacia atrás. Su cuerpo podía sentir el ardiente dolor que la Shin-Jin estaba padeciendo, los gritos resonaban en su cabeza penetrando cada célula nerviosa haciendo que el dolor en su piel, sus músculos y sus huesos se hicieran más intensos.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano el anciano expulsó una fuerte ráfaga de viento, provocando que las enormes puertas del castillo de abrieran de par en par.

El aire fresco y el agua que golpeaba con fuerza sobre los supremos, no hacía más amena la situación.

El asistente del jovencito y el desconocido anciano estaban dentro del templo principal y rápidamente dirigió sus pasos en aquella dirección. Debía transitar el camino lo más rápido posible y poner a salvo a Shin, a Zamasu y a él mismo, pues sólo ellos parecían ser de su prioridad.

En largo camino de piedras, Gowasu pudo notar una silueta sobre la fuerte tormenta que se transformaba en neblina lo suficientemente difícil para lograr visualizar. Sus pasos se detuvieron sintiéndose amenazado, con la sensación punzante de que tal vez estaba frente al sujeto que había provocado aquel acto en la gran sala.

La energía del anciano de incremento en señal de defensa, y fuera lo que fuera que estuviera frente a sus ojos no dudaría en atacarlo.

Los pasos de la silueta comenzaron a avanzar haciendo que el anciano se colocará frente al Supremo Shin, quien aun estaba sumergido en los intensos gritos que resonaban en su cabeza, ajeno al momento actual que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Al instante, Gowasu lograba visualizar y reconocer a la persona que tenía frente a su atormentada mirada, cruzándose con la gris mirada de su aprendiz; otro cielo tormentoso, pero en calma.

La mandíbula del anciano se dejo caer un poco frente al asombro de tener a Zamasu presente, teniendo a sus espaldas al Supremo Kaiosama del que lo había privado años atrás.

Quizás debía ceder; una difícil decisión de tomar en ese instante, sin embargo, la decisión sólo era una vaga ilusión de una mente asustada y pavorosa por encontrarse cara a cara con un momento que esperaba que sucediera; el encuentro de ellos dos.

-Maestro…- Dijo Zamas en un susurro casi quebradizo.

El caótico momento que estaba viviendo el planeta, los gritos y las huidas de los Shin-Jin cuando llegaron a sus oídos el asesinato de un habitante, provocaron que el joven aprendiz corriera en dirección a su maestro temeroso de que haya ocurrido algo con él.

El anciano endureció sus facciones, decidido a enfrentar la situación y reconociendo que no había escapatoria. De un solo movimiento tiró del brazo de Shin, quitándolo de sus espaldas para exponerlo frente a los grises; casi cristalinos ojos de Zamasu.

Apenas alcanzaba a reaccionar si ningún gesto en su rostro. El tiempo volvía a correr con lentitud cuando Shin finalmente notaba la presencia del aprendiz. Su mirada se perdía en la profundidad de aquellos tormentosos ojos sin dar lugar a un posible parpadeo.

El estremecimiento sobre el cuerpo de Shin sacudió con fuerza su corazón, sintiendo la agitación y como el flujo sanguíneo aumentaba mientras mantenía la mirada sobre la de Zamasu.

La voz del anciano se transformaba en la única alarma para romper aquel encantamiento que sólo podía existir en un flujo atemporal. Estiró la mano de Shin en dirección a su alumno y dijo:-Huyan de aquí-

Zamasu parpadeo quitando la mirada sobre la de Shin para dirigirla hacia su mano. Aceptando sin ninguna objeción la petición del anciano. Tomó la mano del Supremo y sin ninguna palabra tiró de ella empezando a alejarse de su maestro.

Shin aceptaba la acción sin oponer resistencia, caminando a paso ligero detrás de Zamasu. Escuchaba como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, empezando a sentirse confundido, pronto, sus ojos dejaron de ver el camino y las botas blancas del joven aprendiz golpear sobre las piedras. Sus ojos ahora se depositaban en las imagines de su mente viviendo de manera real el fuego a su alrededor, sintiendo como una energía oscura penetraba sin piedad cada parte de su ser.

Sus ojos se cruzaban con la rojiza mirada intimidante de aquel ser desconocido y que vil mente despedía odio, desprecio e infortunio de sus ojos. Sus piernas flaqueaban amenazando con dejarlo caer, poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de responder deseando sumergirse en un profundo sueño, dejando cruelmente que su mente continuara atormentada en un tiempo que se detuvo sin haber sido notado.

El agua filtrándose en sus botas le hizo saber que en el mundo exterior estaba pasando por un lugar algo inundado. Los arboles chillaban con ayuda del viento reconociendo que estaba pasando por un pequeño bosque; uno que podía reconocer, en el que había estado cuando era un niño…. "No te olvidare" dijo su propia voz aniñada dentro de su cabeza, transportándose de manera brusca a un momento tal vez olvidado, visualizando ahora la gris mirada que pertenecía a los ojos de un dulce niño que plantaba tulipanes en el jardín.

El fuerte rechinar de una puerta de madera, lograron quitar al joven supremo del mundo interior que solo podía ser visualizado por el mismo.

Zamasu soltó la mano Shin una vez dentro de la pequeña casita de la aldea cerrando la puerta velozmente. Corrió hasta un pequeño armario buscando alguna especie de abrigo o manta; algo que sirviera para secar el exceso de agua y lo que no tardo en localizar. Coloco la manta sobre Shin cubriéndolo y finalmente volvió a mirarlo a los ojos encontrándose con aquella oscuridad penetrante.

Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante, como una reverencia y finalmente cerró sus ojos diciendo: -Estoy a su servicio superior-

…

Kibito corría desesperado por el templo junto al antepasado, siendo su objetivo principal buscar a Shin para abandonar el planeta, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón habían dejado de sentir su Ki. El terror en los ojos de Kibito solo podían expresar lo peor, mientras sus pensamientos lo torturaban segundo a segundo temiendo que algo le hubiera ocurrido. Ese no podía ser el final de Shin; pensó. No, claro que no, porque el objetivo de Shin aun no estaba terminado, el debía vivir para cumplir con lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

-Iré al castillo- Dijo el anciano haciendo que Kibito volviera a la realidad. –Tú ve a la aldea y si lo encuentras huye de aquí-

-De acuerdo- Respondió el asistente cambiando de dirección entre una multitud que corría despavorida sin saber bien qué dirección tomar.

Su instinto lo llevaba en dirección a la aldea, donde podía presentir la fuerte energía de un Shin-jin. No era uno ordinario, tal vez era el Ki uno de los Shin-jin más poderosos del planeta y a su lado pudo localizar finalmente; de manera muy tenue y apagada el Ki de Shin. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados al comprender que era la presencia con la que convivió fusionado la única capaz de apagar la energía del cuerpo de un Shin-jin.

Su trayecto hacia la aldea tomó velocidad, pasando el pequeño bosque que separaba el templo de la aldea. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la pequeña casilla cuando volvía a sentir la fuerte energía que acompañaba a su superior. Su deseo de interrumpir lo que fuera que hubiera detrás de la puerta se hacían lejos frente a un sentimiento que pugnaba porque retrocediera sus pasos no entrara allí. ¿Cómo saber que no estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Cómo saber si Shin realmente estaba bien allí dentro?

Como un niño, solo se atrevió a mirar por el pequeño hueco que había dejado la cortina que cubría la ventana. Los ojos del asistente se abrieron de manera sorpresiva al ver a su superior sentado en una silla, cubierto con una manta azul y frente a este un joven asistente en cuclillas mirándolo a los ojos.

La mirada del joven supremo Shin no se apartaba de los grises ojos de Zamasu. El aprendiz permanecía arrodillado esperando tal vez algún tipo de señal por parte de su superior, o la orden de abandonar el planeta. Podía hacerlo por su cuenta, pero el ser aprendiz no le permitía tomar ciertas decisiones, además su maestro desconocía totalmente que conservaba la habilidad de la tele transportación. No sabía porque la ocultaba, pero desde hacía bastante tiempo inconscientemente había decidido que así tenía que ser.

-¿Qué desea que haga superior?- Pregunto Zamasu rompiendo el silencio.

El supremo reacciono sobre saltado por la voz de Zamas, pues aun vagaba en sus pensamientos; en pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos perdidos, sin éxito de ser distinguidos, sin poder construir un recuerdo completo de su pasado, sin embargo, el estado de calma era presente en su ser. Segundos después respondió:

-No debes hacer nada. No hay peligro…-

Zamasu guardo silencio pensando unos cuantos segundos y luego respondió: -Oí que un Shin-jin fue asesinado y…-

-Quien cometió ese acto no está en este planeta. No hay motivos para huir de aquí- Dijo Shin Convencido.

-¿Sabe quien fue?- Pregunto.

Shin negó con su cabeza al instante. No sabía quién era realmente, pero sin duda, aquella mirada rojiza y llena de oscuridad había quedado grabada en su mente, en su corazón y en su ser.

Zamas volvió a guardar silencio tras la respuesta de Shin, y luego, como rayo de luz, sintió la presencia de Kibito detrás de la puerta.

-Un momento- Dijo Zamasu en un susurro solo audible para Shin, y rápidamente camino hasta la puerta.

La acción no dio tiempo a Kibito para que huyera de allí y no interrumpir el momento. Ya lo había hecho, y como respuesta en un instante se encontró con la puerta abierta y con los ojos del aprendiz.

-Lo siento- Dijo Kibito rápidamente.

-¿Kibito?- Dijo Shin al escuchar la voz de su asistente.

La respuesta de Zamasu llego haciéndose a un lado para permitir el paso de Kibito, a lo que Kibito solo pudo correr desesperado en dirección a su superior con el solo propósito de abrazarlo.

-Oh Shin. Estaba preocupado por ti- Dijo Kibito de rodillas abrazo al delgado cuerpo del Shin.

-Estoy bien Kibito- respondió el jovencito.

-Yo, no podía encontrarte. Tu Ki… no podía encontrarlo- Respondió asustando

-No te preocupes- Dijo rápidamente. –Otro supremo Kaiosama me saco del castillo-

-Mi maestro- Respondió Zamasu entrando en la conversación

Kibito volteo rápidamente al escuchar la voz del joven aprendiz al tiempo que se ponía de pie. En un nuevo silencio ambos asistentes se miraron sin saber que decir exactamente, aun que en realidad, el joven Zamasu solo esperaba una respuesta por parte del hombre, sin embargo, para el hombre mayor la palabra maestro solo le trajo en mente que aquel maestro del que hablaba el joven no era más que ese tal Gowasu y que a quien tenía enfrente no era más que Zamasu; podía palpitarlo, el cruzarse con esa cristalina mirada le traía una nostalgia de hacía tiempo atrás, sintiendo muy profundo haberla visto antes. Triste, apagada, con miles de secretos guardados. Con un alma desesperada y atormentada a la espera de que alguien pudiera arrastrarlo de un tirón hacia la luz que tanto reclamaba en silencio. ¿Cómo es que nadie más podía ver aquel grito desesperado en sus ojos? Sin duda la presencia de ese joven aprendiz era la de Zamasu.

El destino los ponía en frente nuevamente, sin importar cuán peligroso podía ser ese encuentro, y estaba seguro que él era más sabio que cualquier acto o plan que pudiera haber idealizado para que ello se provoque. Solo aconteció, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo… y tal vez era el momento de que volviesen a caminar por el mismo sendero.

-Zamasu- Dijo el jovencito estirando su mano en forma de presentación.

Su palpitación se hacía real tras escuchar ese nombre y respondió copiando la acción del aprendiz:- Mi nombre es Kibito. Soy en asistente de…-

-Sé quién eres- Respondió Zamas interrumpiendo mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre.

-Oh…- Alcanzo a decir en forma de sorpresa. – Bien…-

-Lo note por como lo abrazaste y por tu traje de asistente-

El hombre dio una fugaz mirada a sus atuendos diciendo: -¡Sí! Así es-

-Kibito…- Dijo Shin a sus espaldas.

-¡Sí! Dime Shin- Dijo el hombre volteando

-Quiero irme ya-

-Si…- Respondió Kibito en un susurro. Pero también aquel "Si" sonaba dudoso, porque se suponía que ese encuentro serviría de algo, no obstante, su superior pedía irse del planeta.

El silencio de Zamasu era algo que también lo alarmaba, porque ni siquiera se lo oía decir algo como "Espera" o "No te vayas" por el contrario esa separación parecía que sería inevitable, así como también era inevitable no pensar que algo estaba saliendo mal. Si quien estaba en frente suyo era Zamasu entonces ¿Por qué simplemente hacían como si no se conocieran? O como si no sintieran en su interior absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo era posible que Shin no se percatara de que estaba frente a su objetivo? Por un momento el deseo de gritar la verdad invadía a Kibito inevitablemente, no podía estar sucediendo aquello cuando su objetivo era que se encontraran…

-Gracias por ponerme a salvo- Dijo Shin poniéndose en frente de Zamasu, y rompiendo los pensamientos de Kibito.

Zamasu sonrió y respondió:- En realidad no hice nada-

-Lo hiciste- Dijo Shin casi sobre sus palabras. –Me protegiste y me diste abrigo-

El aprendiz sonrió de manera complaciente y respondió: - Fue un placer-

La desesperación de Kibito porque algo mas ocurriera no podía ser más visible, sus ojos viajaban de una cara a otra esperando que algo mas sucediera o que simplemente algo detuviera ese alejamiento. No podía evitar sentir una especie de irritación, enojo o furia hacia el condenado destino responsable de que nada mas pudiera suceder entre ellos dos, necesitaba culpar a alguien por lo que no estaba sucediendo entre esos dos individuos, y su furia ahora comenzaba a canalizarse sobre el ángel del dios destructor.

Poco importaban las palabras de Shin en la mañana, cuando dijo que no olvidaba lo que estaba buscando y que Wiss era parte de su búsqueda. Todo le parecía que era una maldita manipulación del ángel; otro de sus juegos, y que estaba conspirando en la mente de Shin o lo que fuera para que estos no se reconocieran.

-Vamos Kibito- Dijo Shin.

La voz del supremo retumbo sobre los oídos de Kibito y automáticamente el hombre se dirigió hasta Zamasu tomando su mano y dijo: - Me siento agradecido contigo, espero volver a verte-

-Está bien- Respondió Zamasu haciendo una leve sonrisa.

Kibito no deseaba romper ese contacto; soltar su mano empezaba a convertirse en una batalla titánica. La necesidad de expresarse y decir algo más para garantizarse un próximo encuentro con Shin se hacían inevitables de decir.

-No dudes en localizarme si necesitas algo- Dijo el hombre asomándose un poco más al rostro de Zamas.

-Claro- Respondió rápidamente.

-Adiós- Dijo Shin y luego camino hasta la puerta dispuesto a irse del planeta.

Era inevitable para el joven aprendiz no haber reconocido aquella piel; su color, su temperatura y la suavidad. Sus sueños, aquellos tan prohibidos que llevaba guardados día tras día; ocultos en el fondo de su ser podían hacerle eco recordándole; dándole una señal a quien pertenecía ese cuerpo que había poseído con deseo. Nuevamente se había convertido en el rey de la mentira, sin emitir ni hacer un mínimo sonido o gesto que le indicaran al joven supremo todo lo que su cuerpo sentía por tenerlo cerca. Pero ese encuentro no solo despertaba su deseo producto de un sueño, ese encuentro había logrado calmar todos sus tormentos, sintiéndose al menos por unos minutos en paz.

…

-¡Esto es una gran amenaza!- Grito el supremo Peru con el rostro enrojecido.

La sala del sagrado supremo, había sido el lugar donde todos los Kaioshines estaban reunidos intentando manifestarse después de lo ocurrido. Gritaban uno sobre el otro, mientras el hombre sagrado intentaba captar alguna frase completa de todo el bullicio. Sus ojos iban de un lado al otro tratando de encontrar el momento de poner silencio a la situación, sin embargo sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles, no tenía lugar alguno a decir algo, no hasta que los supremos lograran calmarse después de encontrarse con aquel momento.

Gowasu guardaba silencio a un lado del gran supremo. No muy lejos podía notar la mirada del extraño antepasado que horas antes había estado con Shin y el asistente. Lo desconocía totalmente, sin embargo, el anciano mayor parecía conocerlo más de lo que él creía…

La suprema Ogma también permanecía al otro lado del gran hombre sagrado, en silencio y observando el griterío de palabras indescifrables por parte de los supremos kaioshines, sin contar que del otro lado de la puerta muchos otros Shin-jin rogaban a los gritos una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Disculpe Gran supremo- Dijo Ogma acercándose al hombre. – Esto se salió de control y tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un descanso para poder hablar sobre lo que sucede-

-Suprema Ogma, no creo que quieran descansar después de lo que todos vimos, además es imposible callarlos, están alterados y es comprensible. Tenemos que tomar medidas antes de que esto se salga de control, estoy seguro de que el inicio de una nueva masacre está a punto de comenzar- Respondió el hombre preocupado.

-Lo sé señor…- Dijo la mujer preocupada. –Debemos actuar rápido, pues el enemigo lo hará antes que nosotros si es posible-

-¡Todo esto es culpa ese fenómeno!- Grito Rou enfurecido. – Ese maldito brujo del universo 7…-

-¡Oh por dios!- Grito Ogma enfurecida sin importar que el gran supremo estuviera en frente. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a un compañero?! ¡Con que fundamentos te permites decir algo así Rou!-

-¡Tu cierra la boca! ¡Estoy seguro de que eres cómplice de ese maldito Kaioshin endemoniado!

-Oh… por favor- Dijo Gowasu más para sí, conteniéndose de no abalanzarse sobre ese enano mal educado y cizañero.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú no vas a insultarme así enano bueno para nada!- Respondió Ogma sacada de sus cabales, tal vez por primera vez en su vida. Totalmente enfurecida la mujer se encamino hasta Rou con el único propósito de golpearlo. Su enojo la había cegado completamente y ahora solo quienes la rodeaban podían llegar a detenerla.

Anato y Ea fueron los primeros supremos en sostener a la enfurecida mujer que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de propinarle un certero golpe a supremo del universo 9. Lo merecía y los jóvenes lo sabían, pero también sabían que de esta manera no podrían solucionar nada, así como también se desviaba el motivo principal de porque estaban todos reunidos.

-¡Suéltenme! Voy a darle un golpe en la cabeza que le acomodare todas las ideas…- Gritaba Ogma totalmente sacada.

-No es correcto Ogma…- Dijo Anato entre tirones con la mujer.

-Sí. Déjalo ya- Continúo diciendo el supremo Ea.

-¡¿Qué no es correcto?! ¡Ya suéltenme par de blanditos! ¡Voy a darle una tunda a ese enano que ya no tendrá ganas de seguir diciendo estupideces-

-Ya es suficiente por favor…- se escuchaba decir muy en el fondo al gran supremo intentando calmar la situación.

-¡Tu eres la que necesita acomodar esas ideas querida! ¡¿Acaso no lo viste bien?! ¡El es un maldito demonio, un brujo, un despreciable hechicero oscuro y si no hubiese venido aquí nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡¿Por qué crees que nació en invierno?! ¡Porque es un maldito fenómeno que llego a este mundo para traer solo la oscuridad…!-

-¡Ah Ya cállate!- Dijo Gowasu perdiendo los estribos sin poder continuar escuchando las palabras de Rou. A pocos segundos el hombre se encontró frente al enano del universo 9 proporcionándole un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado directo en la cara haciendo que Rou volara contra una de las paredes.

El silencio reino repentinamente dentro de la sala. Los supremos finalmente habían cerrado la boca, observando con enormes ojos sorprendidos lo último que alcanzaron a ver y lo que no les dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Probablemente ninguno iba a saltar en defensa del molesto Rou, y eso era un hecho ya que nadie se movía con la intención de ver si este se encontraba bien, y en efecto, no debía encontrarse muy bien porque no se había levantado de donde estaba.

El anciano parpadeo unos cuantos segundos recuperando la conciencia y respondió: -Lo siento…-

-¡Ay por favor no te disculpes! Es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho- Dijo Kuru.

Gowas lanzo una fugaz mirada a Kuru y luego se dirigió al gran supremo: -Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento señor. Pero ese Kaioshin es perverso, solo esta plantando malas intenciones hacia todos nosotros e insulta innecesariamente al joven supremo del universo 7. No es correcto señor, no conseguiremos nada agrediéndonos los unos a los otros, y si alguien como la suprema Ogma es capaz de perder los estribos por las constantes acusaciones de Rou, entonces quiere decir que cualquiera de nosotros podría hacerlo. Soy responsable de haber agredido a un compañero, pero ha escuchado usted mismo la cantidad de comentarios malintencionados que ha dicho. No permaneceré en una reunión con ese hombre presente, no hasta que se disculpe por comportarse de esa manera tan arrogante. Estamos frente a una nueva masacre, eso ya lo sabemos, y esa muchachita que hace minutos murió, era la joven Kaiosama Tieer, y ha pasado por un momento espantoso lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, ha estado agonizando por horas y nadie puede ver ni sentir aquel dolor. Solo el joven supremo del universo 7 pudo notar que esa jovencita aun despellejada continuaba viva. No lograremos un acuerdo hasta que aprendamos a escucharnos correctamente siendo importante el uno para el otro.- El hombre tomo una bocanada de aire lo suficientemente afligido y continuo diciendo. – Me retiro-

Nada más que el silencio era quien acompañaba a Gowasu hasta la salida de la sala, y tal vez por respeto hacia el anciano fue que ninguno dijo absolutamente nada más que agachar sus cabezas como una señal de reflexión. Ni siquiera el gran supremo era capaz de decir algo, porque sabía que las palabras de Gowasu eran ciertas. El era uno de los supremos mas reservados y también un psicoanalista del comportamiento Shin-jin. Pero lejos de querer juzgar a alguno por su comportamiento, solo dejo en claro que acto como el que realizo segundos atrás y griteríos como los de sus compañeros nunca llevarían a un buen acuerdo y un trabajo en equipo.

El anciano abrió la puerta de la sala encontrándose con un tumulto de Shin-jins desesperados; otros más del montón que no podían conservar la calma y reaccionaban bruscamente. Entendía que habían vivido episodios traumáticos, el lo sabia como nadie, había estado en 2 masacres y la ultima casi le costaba la vida, siendo el único sobreviviente de su planeta los rostros desconocidos, pudo visualizar el de su alumno y rápidamente tomo la mano del jovencito alejándolo del lugar unos cuantos metros.

-Maestro…. Dijo Zamas mirando todo el desastre y griteríos.

-¿Dónde está el supremo?-

-Su asistente llego y se fueron a su planeta-

-Bien, nosotros también nos vamos de este loquero. Kai-Kai- Dijo el hombre tomando la mano del aprendiz y desapareciendo al instante.

…

Tarde de tormenta

(Escena retrospectiva)

La luz que desprendía la vela estaba más tenue que nunca, tal vez en cuestión de segundos se extinguiría por completo dejando al jardinero en plena oscuridad. Cuando sucedía, solía echar cuanta maldición se le ocurriese hacia los kaioshines que custodiaban el lugar, pero de todas formas; era una maña.

Como Shin-jin; poseedor de numerosas habilidades, había aprendido a crear velas y hasta podría fabricar su propio velador si lo quisiera, pero le gustaba insultar a los guardias.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba dentro de las mazmorras, un día, despertó y como por arte de magia olvido que día era y no recordaba cuando volvería el Kaioshin de los locos. No lo extrañaba, para nada, pero se le había hecho costumbre ver de reojo al anciano sentado en el taburete, mientras rechinaba sus dientes y golpeaba el talón de su pie derecho contra el suelo.

Para Koro, esas acciones no podían ser más que la de un hombre impaciente; desesperado. Actitudes como esas, hacían que el jardinero disfrutara de un espectáculo… pero nadie culparía al hombre si estuviera en su lugar, completamente encerrado y aislado del mundo.

Los ojos de Koro le dedicaban toda la atención a un dibujo que llevaba haciendo un buen rato. suponía, que aun era de mañana por que su desayuno no había llegado, y lo único que faltaba es que esos desgraciados olvidaran que debía comer; pensó. No era nada extraño si lo hacían, después de todo habían mostrado la peor desconsideración hacia su persona cuando le quitaron a su niño…. Los odiaba ¡Claro que sí! y desearía que estuviesen todos muertos, pero eso, solo era una ilusión en la mente de Koro porque su corazón era demasiado noble como desear que sus hermanos muriesen a sangre fría… pero si deseaba que muriesen ahogados con sus propios alimentos; volvió a pensar.

Un fuerte golpe muy alejado de la celda hicieron que el hombre dejara de mover su lápiz sobre el cuaderno. Nuevamente pensó, que los desgraciados ya habían recordado que debía desayunar… aunque eso, también era una maña; podía crear su propia comida, aunque su sabor fuera asqueroso… en fin.

Las zancadas que escuchaba no muy lejos, provocaron que el hombre hiciera una mueca de miedo lado con su boca. Su atención continuaba dirigida a su dibujo y no iba a quitarla por la presencia que estaba llegando, pues esas zancadas eran reconocidas y no era nada más ni nada menos que el anciano impaciente, ahora recordaba que había pasado 3 días al menos.

El supremo Gowasu llegaba envuelto en una oscura capa, mientras sacudía sus botas contra el sueño intentando que estas se escurrieran un poco; estaban empapadas. Por lo bajo daba uno que otro insulto incomprensible al tiempo que comenzaba a tironear de la capa que lo había mantenido seco todo el camino hasta el castillo.

-Veo que no es un día muy agradable allí afuera Gowas- Dijo Koro aun sin quitar su vista del dibujo.

El anciano tiro la capa al suelo y respondió: - ¡Ag! Maldita tormenta del demonio. Sería un buen día si no tuviera que salir de mi templo-

-Oh… ya veo. De ser así no debía haber venido-

-Eso sería algo de su conveniencia sin duda Koro- Respondió Gowas tomando asiento en el taburete.

-Mmm- dijo pensativo. - No se crea importante pero… Estaba extrañándolo-

Gowas hizo una leve sonrisa y dijo: - Lo tomare como un cumplido-

-Como sea…- Dijo Koro, cerrando su cuaderno.

Como siempre solía hacerlo, Gowas dio una fugaz mirada a la celda, se le había hecho una costumbre, sobre todo cada vez que veía el cuaderno sobre la mesa. El notar que lo había cerrado provocaba una nueva curiosidad, no es no la haya sentido antes, lo hacía en cada visita, pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar nuevamente por él y esta vez con la esperanza de que Koro accediera a responder.

-Veo que ha estado utilizando su cuaderno. La última vez que le pregunte por el no he recibido respuestas…-

Koro se tomo un momento para acomodarse en su silla de frente a Gowas y poco después respondió: - Solo es un cuaderno señor Gowas-

-¿Lo es?- Pregunto el anciano

-Así es…- Respondió el jardinero. Luego medito un momento. - Si quiere ver lo hay dentro tiene que hacerme una promesa-

El anciano pensó un momento, solo un mentiroso o un ingenuo podría prometer algo que no sabe si podría cumplir, o también podría ser alguien que está totalmente fuera de sus cabales expuesto a tomar una decisión de vida o muerte. Aun así, fuera cual fuera el caso jamás podría prometer algo de lo que no está seguro.

-Lo siento Koro. Por mas deseos que tuviera de ver ese cuaderno yo no soy capaz de prometerle algo-

-¡Ja! Lo supuse- Respondió Koro levantándose de su silla.

El jardinero camino hasta la pequeña mesa y tomo el cuaderno en sus manos, luego volvió a dirigirse donde estaba para tomar asiento nuevamente. Extendió su mano hasta salir de la reja y dijo: -Tómelo-

El anciano miro dudoso el cuaderno durante unos segundos. Si hubiese querido pedirlo de otra manera quizás ni conseguiría obtenerlo, sin embargo, le resultaba algo raro que Koro aceptara así como si nada entregar su cuaderno cuando en las sesiones anteriores no había podido quitárselo de las manos.

-¿Por qué me mira así supremo Gowas? ¿No es esto lo que ha querido desde que llego aquí?- Pregunto Koro sosteniendo la mirada con Gowasu.

Gowas dio un gran suspiro antes de responder y luego dijo: - Lo es. Y me asombra que después de varias sesiones finalmente me lo ceda-

-Pues… Tal vez es momento de que lo vea señor- Respondió moviendo su mano en señal de que tomara el cuaderno.

\- Bien…- Respondió Gowas tomando el cuaderno.

No tardo demasiado cuando el hombre se dispuso a revisarlo. Era extraño porque las primeras hojas estaban en blanco; y las siguiente, y otras mas que le siguieron. Gowas levanto su mirada hacia el jardinero unos cuantos segundos, solo para asegurarse de que este no estaba burlándose o haciéndole un chiste de mal gusto. Quería percibir alguna especie de sonrisa o lo que fuera y que le diera una señal de que era una jugarreta, no obstante, koro se mantenía callado con sus ojos en el cuaderno.

-Dígame…- Dijo Gowas comenzando a pensar que Koro se había burlado, pero este interrumpió rápidamente.

-Debe mirar más atrás- Dijo Koro pacientemente.

El anciano asintió con su cabeza y paso las hojas a más velocidad. Finalmente podía encontrarse con lo que seguramente Koro estaba haciendo minutos antes de que llegara. Era el dibujo perfecto de un niño; un bebe para ser más exacto. Gowasu estaba seguro de saber de quién se trataba aquella ilustración pero le era inevitable querer confirmarlo con palabras y segundos después volvió su vista al jardinero diciendo:

-Es un bello dibujo. Quiero suponer que este es su niño-

Por mas intentos que hiciera koro no pudo evitar ensombrecerse al escucharlo, sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que alguien notara que era su pequeño. luego respondió con seriedad: - Lo es, señor-

Un pequeño silencio inundo la celda. Gowasu volvió su vista al dibujo para observar más detenidamente el rostro del niño, sin duda era un pequeño precioso, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo aun, pero tampoco lo había deseado. Es como si huyera de ello, tal vez porque se había convertido en el psicólogo de Koro y no deseaba involucrarse mucho más en el tema. Por momentos tenia la leve sensación de que si veía a ese niño terminaría por convencerse de que tener al jardinero en una celda y en condiciones deplorables era una completa injusticia. Temía enfrentarse a algo que lo quitara de sus cabales y que finalmente tuviera que discutir hasta morir con el gran supremo… nada de malo había en discutir con el hombre, pero eso significaría no poder volver a tratar al jardinero y hacer un intento por quitarlo de ese lugar.

\- Llevo su rostro grabado en mi mente…- Dijo koro sacando al anciano de sus pensamientos y obligándolo a mirarlo. luego continuo. - Yo lo vi, vi sus ojos al pasar a su lado cuando me traían de camino a este lugar. Sus ojos son dos cristales transparentes… estoy seguro de cada día cuando la luz toca su rostro esos enormes ojos se volverán grises… Oh… - Dijo el hombre pensativo y algo abatido.

Gowasu dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro después de ver el rostro de Koro expresando tristeza y dijo: - Yo… yo aun no lo conozco…-

-Lo sé- Dijo Koro haciendo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa. - Pero algún día lo hará, señor. ¡Lo hará! Posee una belleza exótica y lo será aun mas cuando crezca. El será su perdición…-

El anciano no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de extrañeza, apenas haciéndolo visible y luego dijo casi en un susurro: - ¿Qué…?-

Koro sostenía la mirada con el anciano al tiempo que estiraba su mano nuevamente para tomar el cuaderno: - si usted lo desea puede verlo ahora, señor Gowas-

-¿Qué cosas dice…?- Dijo Gowasu confundido.

-Aun hay tiempo…- Respondió. - Tome al niño y llévelo al bosque Jikan…-

Gowasu negó con su cabeza apenas levemente y respondió con una voz estremecida: -No, yo… yo no puedo hacer eso. Eso es, eso es peligroso…- Dijo dudando un momento.

-Lo sé, pero usted puede tomar al niño en la madrugada… nadie lo verá, nadie sabrá nada señor y usted continuara viniendo unos días mas y luego dirá que yo no tengo cura. Usted dará por hecho que estoy completamente loco y este lugar será mi tumba-

-No Koro, no…- Dijo Gowas intentando componerse. - ¿Qué locuras está diciendo? ¿Cómo se supone que diré que usted está loco? y además ¿ Porque llevaría a ese bebe al bosque Jikan? ¿acaso perdió la cabeza? Nadie jamás ha pasado al otro lado del bosque y así lo hiciera podría morir y ¿Qué cree que sucederá con ese niño? Usted está condenando al pequeño a la muerte-

-¡No!- Respondió Koro enfureciéndose repentinamente y levantándose de su silla para pegarse a los barrotes de la celda. - Son ustedes los que están condenando a mi niño ¡La maldad de este mundo corrompido acabara con mi pequeño si usted no lo saca de este lugar! ¡No haga como que esto no le importa Gowasu vea en el fondo de su corazón y comprenda lo que estoy diciendo! ¡Algo oscuro se acerca a pasos agigantados, pisoteara su alma, la mía y la de todo aquel que sea inferior a él, no sea estúpido y sáquelo de aquí!-

Gowasu se levanto retrocediendo unos pasos y respondió rápidamente: - ¿De qué demonios está hablando Koro? Comprendo que el encierro ha provocado que usted se sienta temeroso del mundo allá afuera. Aun así no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Lo siento… Creo que debo irme por hoy-

El jardinero se vio aun mas enfurecido con la respuesta de Gowasu. Su cuerpo se pegaba aun mas a los gruesos barrotes mientras sacaba sus manos y las estiraba casi con dolor, intentando alcanzar al anciano. Luego dijo a todo pulmón: - ¡No sea estúpido! ¡Lo está arruinando todo maldita sea, no me dé la espalda como lo hicieron todos en este planeta…

-Lo siento Koro…- Susurro Gowas colocándose su capa y escondiendo aquella mirada que solo podía expresar tristeza y desasosiego.

Sin pensarlo Gowasu decidió darle la espalda al jardinero dispuesto a retirarse. No podía evitar pensar que quizás debía haberse quedado en el templo… no era un buen día; desde el inicio. Solo podía sentirse aun mas incomodo que cuando había llegado, escuchando los gritos de Koro, sus insultos y sin poder evitar sentirse culpable… era extraño, no debía sentirse culpable, sin embargo lo hacía. Esa sensación extraña recorría todo su ser mientras escuchaba una vez más las palabras desesperadas del jardinero.

-¡Usted lo arruinara! ¡¿Me Hoyo?! ¡Lo arruinara y será su perdición!

continuara…


	8. El placer de algunos dioses

Buenas noches para todos, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana. Dejo el siguiente capítulo para quienes deseen leerlo. Si hay errores… bueno ¡Como siempre! voy a ir corrigiéndolos a medida que los encuentre, al parecer necesito más de cinco revisiones para comprobar que esta correcto.

Bueno, este capítulo es un poquitín más largo que el anterior pero logre escribir todo lo que tenía planeado sin nada que haya quedado afuera, normalmente me sucede por no hacerlo tan extenso.

Le envió mis saludos a Fany y mi agradecimiento por estar presente y comentar, aun no puedo responderle un mensaje porque continua como invitada. Muchas gracias Fany.

Muchas gracias por leer, tengas buenas noches y hasta la próxima.

Capitulo 8

El placer de algunos dioses

Psicosis

 _-Para el antiguo Rey y señor de los elfos había más de un tesoro reluciente. Dieron forma y forjado y a la luz atraparon. Escondiendo en palabras un secreto sagrado-._

Al caer la noche las esperanzas de que la tormenta pudiera inmovilizarse se habían desvanecido. Ni en miles de años atrás el anciano Gowas recordaba una noche tormentosa como esa. Parecía que fuera provocada por algo más que la simple naturaleza.

Las reflexiones del anciano iban y venían en su mente, mientras cantaba susurrando y con una voz entre cortada el fragmento de alguna vieja canción. Sus manos enjuagaban los finos cabellos gris blanquecino de un aprendiz que reposaba en la bañera en total quietud; sumergido en un mundo propio del cual no parecía querer abandonar.

Zamasu estaba en silencio desde la llegada del planeta Kai-Shin, pero su silencio solo era una forma de respetar a su maestro. Afortunadamente en situaciones como esas era agradable que fuera de pocas palabras y estaba casi seguro que el anciano se sentía profundamente agradecido. De los años que llevaba acompañándolo nunca lo había notado tan serio, molesto también, y con un dejó de tristeza, sin embargo no era capaz de preguntarle algo; nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría en ese momento. Por otro lado, sabía que su silencio era causado por lo ocurrido en el planeta kai-Shin, algo que sin duda alarmaba a cualquier shin-Jin; no lo comprendía del todo pero lo visto le había dejado en claro que estos sentían extremo pavor por aquello desconocido que había atentado contra la vida de un kaiosama.

-¿Te encuentras Bien?- Pregunto el anciano sentado detrás de la bañera en un pequeño taburete.

El aprendiz parpadeo varias veces y respondió: -Si. Pero no es necesario que haga esto, puedo bañarme solo-.

El hombre hizo una leve mueca en respuesta y luego dijo: - Oh. No se me caerán los anillos…-

Zamas interrumpió: -Debe ser al revés. Yo debería estar lavando su cabello-.

-¡Ag! ¿Dónde está escrito?- Dijo Gowas. -Además hoy no fue un buen día, debes estar cansado y algo asustado también-.

Zamas sonrió y rápidamente dijo: -¿Eso justifica tanta atención?-

-Mmm… podría ser- Respondió sonriente.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio Zamasu dijo: - Pero no estoy asustado-.

Gowasu detuvo sus manos sobre el cabello de Zamas. La respuesta hizo que el hombre mirara extrañado al jovencito por un momento,para luego recordar que estaba bajo los hechizos de Towa. Le parecía totalmente razonable que no tuviera idea de lo que ese asesinato significaba, y nuevamente como otras tantas veces más podía padecer la culpa que descansaba ruidosamente sobre su espalda.

La verdad quemaba en su garganta por las palabras que deseaban salir de una vez por todas. No le importaban las consecuencias ¿Qué podría ser peor que seguir ocultándole, no sólo la vivida masacre que sufrió, sino también el recuerdo de la caja y del kaioshin que había estado buscando?

Sus pensamientos lo torturaban día tras día sin darle descanso a su mente. Mirar a Zamasu a los ojos se había convertido en una batalla monstruosa, y empezaba a admitir totalmente que todo lo que le ocurría al jovencito no era más que responsabilidad suya… solo suya y de nadie más.

-El supremo del universo 7 dijo que quien había cometido esa atrocidad no estaba en el planeta Kai-Shin- Dijo Zamas.

El anciano volvió a la realidad rápidamente al escuchar al aprendiz y respondió: - Si… eso era cierto-

-¿Y usted que cree?- Pregunto Zamas sin dar lugar al silencio.

-Yo…- Dijo dudando. -Yo no lo sé Zamasu…-

-El parecía saberlo muy bien- Respondió.

El hombre volvió detener sus manos en la cabeza de Zamas. Sus nuevos deseos eran preguntar algo con respecto a ese encuentro y sabiendo la posibilidad que había de que Zamasu no lo recordará realmente…

"Esto no puede continuar así" Pensó el anciano dejando ver en su rostro el lamento por no poder hablar con total libertad.

Abandonó el taburete para recoger una toalla y luego respondió: -El supremo del universo 7 tiene una buena percepción-

El aprendiz volteó rápidamente en la bañera para mirar a su maestro y dijo: - Lo se. ¿Usted lo conoce?-

Aún con la toalla en sus manos, el anciano se detuvo para mirar a los ojos a su aprendiz. ¿Qué sabía realmente? ¿Cuánto podía conocer del joven supremo del séptimo universo? ¿La pregunta era señal de algún recuerdo? O ¿tal vez Zamasu jugaba con el a causa de haber recordado algo?. Poco a poco empezaba a sentirse amenazado con la interrogación, sin saber exactamente de que manera responder.

El tiempo en el que solía evadir todo tipo de preguntas habían quedado atrás, o mejor dicho, habían culminado el día que Zamasu dejó de callar en los acantilados, porque desde ese preciso instante el joven había tomado la confianza para enfrentarlo, y callar, era un motivo de conflicto entre ellos.

Camino unos cuantos pasos y le extendió la toalla al aprendiz mientras respondía: -… Conozco algo de el. ¿Por qué mejor no sales y te vistes?-

-Claro- Respondió el joven tomando la toalla. - ¿Desea revisarme?- Pregunto rápidamente haciendo referencia a sus heridas, ya que el anciano solía revisarlo a diario.

-¿Debería hacerlo?- Pregunto Gowas. El fin de esa pregunta era demostrarle a Zamasu que intentaba darle una oportunidad para restaurar la confianza.

Zamas sonrió levemente y respondió: -No maestro-

-Bien- Dijo el anciano volteando para darle la espalda. Luego se dirigió a la puerta hablando nuevamente. -No te demores demasiado. Comerás algo antes de dormir-.

-Si...- Respondió Zamas mientras colocaba la toalla en su cintura.

Tras cerrar la puerta, finalmente el anciano podía encontrarse a solas en el largo pasillo. Dejó escapar un suspiro lastimoso, había vivido uno de los días más tensos después de muchos años. Deseaba casi con locura poder encontrarse solo sin sentirse presionado con la sola presencia de su aprendiz, la cual no hacía más que recordarle lo avergonzado que debía estar después haberle ocultado su vida, su pasado. Todo lo que pudo haber pasado en aquella masacre.

Otra vez volví esa sensación de culpa, por meter a Towa en su vida, por despegarlo de Shin en aquel momento, por no haberlo escuchado, por no aceptarlo cuando mostró ser un Shin-jin diferente con tan solo confesar que tenía sueños. ¿Y que había si podía soñar? ¿Qué había si podía escuchar una caja que el no? ¿Cuál era el problema de que Shin fuera lo que él decía haber encontrado?

Estaba hundido, así se encontraba frente al presente, sumergido en problemas que el mismo había generado y que pudo haber evitado si le daba más atención al aprendiz, pero además podía presentir en su corazón el nuevo caos que vendría después de la muerte de esa kaio. Tenía la seguridad de que estaba frente a una nueva masacre y lo que era peor; es que esta era impredecible, sin posibilidad alguna de saber cuando atacaría o que universo caería primero, porque no era un asunto de universos, era asunto de Shin-jins y la masacre no excluía entre los universos.

El recuerdo del expediente trajo al hombre nuevamente a la realidad. Ahora tenía datos de su aprendiz bajo su manga y estaba deseoso de leerlos, sin embargo, antes debía deshacerse del muchachito y esperar a que estuviera durmiendo. Lo que menos quería es que esos papeles le dijeran todo sobre el y que este no entendiera nada.

Meneo su cabeza como si tratará de olvidar el asunto y poco después empezó a dirigirse a la cocina, quería terminar rápido la cena y poder leer tranquilo todo ese historial.

Un fuerte estruendo proveniente del cielo, le recordaron que la tormenta continuaba allí afuera y también esperaba que está se detuviera en algún momento, aunque mantenía que ese tipo de tormentas no eran simples de la naturaleza… o tal vez si, y de ser así tenía que ser demasiada coincidencia para que ocurriera en el planeta kai-Shin también.

Los ventanales de la sala estaban empañados pero aún así podía ver como las gotas caían sobre su jardín estropeando todo a su pasó, su mesa de te, el gran árbol bajo el cual solía pasar la tarde quien era la víctima de recibir fuertes sacudidas a causa del viento; el que terminaría pelado de continuar con la sudestada, y también se habían estropeado los bellos tulipanes que había plantado Zamasu. No obstante, ahora no era el momento para preocuparse por los destrozos, para el anciano habían asuntos peores, cosas que deseaba resolver lo antes posible con su alumno y por otro lado buscar la forma de huir de la masacre.

Antes de quitar la mirada del ventanal sus ojos no pudieron evitar ver algo fuera, como una especie de figura, algo que parecía tener el aspecto un tanto humano. Estaba seguro de que la figura era humana o no humana en si, pero con rasgos humanoides. Sus cejas se fruncían en un gesto de confusión, haciendo una fuerza visible con la intención de identificar que había afuera. Poco a poco el temor se apoderaba de su mente y también su cuerpo, empezando a caminar hasta la ventana tembloroso, nervioso y ansioso.

Aquella figuras era imposible de descifrar a esa distancia y con una tormenta cayendo sobre el jardín,sin embargo pese a rechazar totalmente lo que fuera que estuviera invadiendo su planeta no se detuvo un segundo a pensar si debía enfrentarlo.

Sus pasos fueron apresurados al salir de la sala. El camino hacia la salida se había transformado en el trayecto más largo de recorrer, pero quería saber de quien se trataba, incluso sabiendo que ello sólo podía tratarse de las figuras que no se mostraban pero que asesinaban a los kaioshines.

Hubo un tiempo, en los que se decía que los Makaioshins tenían la habilidad de transformar en sombras sus figuras, y luego frente a la masacre comprobó que esto era real y que los Makaioshins no dejaban que fueran reconocidos. A lo largo de su vida había tenido el desagrado de conocer a un Makaioshin y esa era Towa, sin embargo, aquella figura no era la de una mujer... Su confusión se hacía más grande al sentir que esa presencia no parecía ser de un Shin-Jin, ya sea con energía invertida o no. Había algo extraño en ella y apenas podía percibirlo...

Abrió la puerta del templo a toda velocidad, encontrándose al instante con la fuerte tormenta que arrasaba todo a su paso, pero aún así no se detuvo y corrió casi desesperado y entre tropiezos hasta el jardín donde había visto la figura.

Sus pasos se detuvieron a varios metros de distancia, siendo de todas formas difícil de visualizar lo que tenía en frente. El anciano presionaba sus ojos con fuerza intentando despejar el agua que caía sobre ellos pero los esfuerzos eran inútiles…

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Dijo Gowasu en un grito casi violento y desesperado, apretando sus puños con el solo propósito de tomar coraje para continuar enfrentándolo.

La figura parecía moverse unos cuantos pasos al frente haciendo que Gowas retrocediera también, pero aún sin hacer que guardará silencio el hombre volvió a gritar exasperado: -¡Vete! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No tienes derecho a pisar mi planeta, no eres bienvenido en estos...!-

Casi sin poder continuar la frase, Gowasu se interrumpió a si mismo retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos más al notar que la extraña sombra volvía a avanzar.

-¡¿Qué es lo quieres?!- Dijo gritando hasta casi lastimar su garganta. Sonando esta vez angustiado y atrapado. -¡No te acerques a mi templo! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete!- repitió lo último retrocediendo aún mas de solo ver como "eso" avanzaba nuevamente.

El anciano se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiéndose vencido, sabía que aquellos gritos no amedrentarían al sujeto si el objetivo era continuar caminando hasta tenerlo suficientemente cerca como para asesinarlo. Sus lamentos se dejaban oír entre murmullos mientras apretaba con fuerza el pasto y la tierra mojada; completamente inundada.

-Vete por favor… vete… no entres a mi templo…- Decía el anciano entre susurros con palabras que se quebraban en su garganta.

Las lágrimas del hombre se mezclaban con la lluvia que caía en su rostro, y sólo los sollozos que salían de su garganta dejaban en evidencia que esta vez se sentía completamente derrotado. La derrota frente a ese sujeto tal vez era producto de la presión que había padecido a lo largo del día, encontrándose sin escapatoria en más de una ocasión. Estaba cansado de huir del pasado, de cargar sobre sus hombros todos los errores cometidos… que lo llamen cobardía… cualquiera podría llamarlo así de solo ver como se postraba a los pies de alguien que deseaba aniquilarlo, y estaba claro que no había ser que deseara la muerte más que él en aquellos momentos, porque sólo así y de una vez por todas acabaría con el martirio…

-No lastimes a Zamasu….- Dijo en un nuevo susurro.- Te lo suplico… El no es un kaioshin… por favor…- repitió varias veces entre sollozos.

Finalmente el hombre guardaba silencio para llorar en paz y despedirse del mundo; esperando el golpe de gracia. Sus ojos se cerraron con más fuerza, y sus codos ahora tocaban el suelo sagrado mientras esperaba la sentencia.

-¿Maestro…?- Se escuchó decir no muy lejos.

Gowasu abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos encontrándose con el suelo y rápidamente volteó en dirección a su aprendiz. El terror se hacía más grande de solo pensar que por estar presente también caería en manos de la sombra siniestra. Olvidándola por completo grito:

-¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de aquí huye ahora!-

El rostro empapado de Zamas hizo un gesto extrañado, y sus pasos comenzaron a avanzar. -¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto acortando la distancia.

-¡No, No!- Dijo el anciano arrastrando de rodillas hasta su alumno. - ¡Vete! ¡Es una orden…!-

El aprendiz llego hasta su maestro para luego dejarse caer hasta llegar a su altura. Sus manos viajaron hasta los hombros del anciano y rápidamente dijo: -¿Qué sucede Maestro?-

-Oh…- Dijo en un nuevo llanto lastimoso y mirando a los ojos de su alumno. -No debes estar aquí… el te matara a ti también-

La gris y gélida mirada velozmente abandonaron al hombre mayor, esta vez buscando frente a un torrencial aquello que había dejado en esas condiciones a Gowasu, no obstante, allí sólo había tormenta y árboles que se mecían furiosos de un lado al otro. Segundos después el aprendiz respondió:

-No hay nada aquí maestro…- Dijo en un tono preocupado. -Vamos adentro. La tormenta es muy fuerte-.

-¡No, No! El viene por mi ¡Viene por mi! ¡Yo lo se! El está aquí para llevarme al infierno…-Dijo con una voz trémula y palabras atropelladas.

Zamas interrumpió rápidamente al notar la desesperación del anciano en sus palabras y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a tirar de los brazos del hombre para alejarlo del lugar.

-No hay nadie aquí maestro. Vámonos ya…- Dijo calmado, o al menos sonando de esa manera en un intento por tranquilizar al anciano.

Gowas acepto la propuesta pero sin poder evitar mirar en dirección donde segundos antes estaba la figura, la que ahora en presencia de su alumno ya no estaba. Se había esfumado de un momento a otro, dejando el rostro del anciano totalmente desencajado y lleno de tormentos expresados en un instante.

-No…- Dijo apenas audible y buscando con la mirada al sujeto. Al mismo tiempo Zamas continuaba jalándolo en dirección al templo. – El estaba aquí… yo lo vi-

El aprendiz negaba con su cabeza levemente, sin llegar a razonar la repentina actitud que el hombre tenía. Sus pasos eran apresurados pero lejos de ser a causa del miedo, porque no podía sentir miedo de algo que no había visto, además le urgía poner al anciano a salvo, ya que este definitivamente parecía haber perdido el juicio.

Los centímetros restantes a la entrada fueron transitados de manera veloz, y finamente ambos se encontraron dentro del templo en poco menos de un minuto.

Las luces del templo se apagaron a la misma velocidad con la que Zamas cerró la puerta, ahora encontrándose a oscuras totalmente, sin una gota de energía que pudiera darles claridad.

-¡Es él! ¡Viene por mi!- Grito Gowas totalmente desesperado.

-Shh… maestro por favor. Solo se fue la energía- Respondió Zamasu. Segundos después camino decidido arrastrando al hombre hasta la sala.

La mano derecha del aprendiz creaba una pequeña bola de luz dorada, iluminando el sillón en donde estaba dispuesto dejar a su maestro.

Los ojos aterrados del anciano ahora podían contemplarse. Su mirada continuaba viajando de un lado a otro, esperando poder encontrarse con eso que afirmaba que venia por él.

-Maestro…- Dijo el aprendiz tratando de captar su atención. -No hay nada aquí… míreme. Míreme por favor-

El anciano agitado y entre jadeos volvió su vista encontrándose con la mirada de Zamasu, en los cuales podía notar preocupación, lo decía el brillo que esta traía, y no solo eso, también notaba algo de temor.

Aquella mirada lentamente parecía jalarlo hacía la realidad; un presente que había olvidado por un momento, ni siquiera recordaba cuando ocurrió, solo sabía que Zamasu tomaba su mano presionándola levemente, como si estuviera diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que estaría bien.

-Oh…- Dijo el anciano en un suspiro perdiéndose en la gris mirada. -Zamasu…-

El aprendiz sonrió levemente Y respondió con aparente calma: - Todo está bien-

-Lo siento tanto…- Respondió casi sobre las palabras Zamas. – De verdad lo siento niño…-

-No se preocupe. Esta asustado por lo que sucedió… lo entiendo y...

-No…- Respondió en un susurro interrumpiendo. -Yo lamento ser tan duro contigo…-

El aprendiz negó con su cabeza algo confundido y respondió: - Lo llevaré a su habitación. Usted debe descansar ahora…-

Zamas jalo al anciano nuevamente dispuesto a retirarlo de la sala, pudiendo notar que no había oposición alguna. Empezaba a creer que el hombre se había vuelto loco en cuestión de minutos, tal vez una hora. Quizás lo que vio en el castillo había esfumado por completo su cordura, y de ser así solo esperaba que con unas cuantas horas de sueño pudiera recuperarlas.

….

El cuento de un abuelo

 _El universo es mental. Y el "Todo" es la mente universal. Oh… ¿Quién se esconde detrás? ¿Quién hace esa afirmación?_

 _Fragmento: Crystal_

(Escena retrospectiva)

Detrás de la enorme puerta negra, nadie podría oír jamás el llanto desconsolado y los golpes que sus pequeñas manos daban contra el macizo metal. Sus intentos por ser escuchado se disolvían con el correr del tiempo. No era consciente de él, claro que no; solo era un niño y de tiempos solo reconocía la hora de bañarse al caer el último Sol, la hora de desayunar al salir el primero, Y la hora de estudiar tras la llegada apresurada de la joven Kaio Tieer cuando decía que era muy tarde y que aún no había hecho nada de todo lo que debía hacer.

La hora de estudiar era su preferida, porque lo hacía en compañía de la Kaio Tieer, ella estudiaba cosas más difíciles pero nunca desistía de darle atención, ni siquiera cuando el tiempo le pisaba los amor hacía esa mujer era algo que el niño no sabía explicar, pero tampoco era algo que le importará. Le bastaba con saber que podía decirle "te amo" con su fina voz aniñada y ella correspondía con una sonrisa diciendo "Igual yo".

La extrañaba, deseaba que estuviera allí para sacarlo de ese oscuro lugar, donde la luz no era capaz de filtrarse ni por el más mínimo orificio. Añoraba que la joven Kaio pudiera curar las heridas que sus rodillas y manos se habían ganado gracias al empujón que Rou le había proporcionado. Lo había arrojado con fuerza, una fuerza no medida que podría haberlo hecho caer escaleras más abajo, sin embargo y por desesperación había logrado detener la caída con la esperanza de que el hombre no le cerrará la puerta.

Limpiaba sus lagrimas mientras dejaba escapar más de aquel llanto desconsolado. A una corta edad se preguntaba que error había cometido para ser castigado de esa manera, porque solo era un niñito… ¿Qué mal había hecho? Trataba de ser lo más silencioso posible en un mundo de sordos... porque entendía que los Shin-Jin no calificaban de "buenos" por ayudar sino por No molestar. Con solo tres años veía a su planeta como un lugar extraño al que no pertenencia. La Kaio Tieer era la única que conocía sus pensamientos, y a quien le hablaba de los demás como si el no perteneciera o no formará parte de ellos.

Nuevamente recordaba lo sucedido y sus sollozos hacían eco escaleras abajo, mientras su desesperación crecía al pensar que allí abajo estaba el loco y que si este lo oía probablemente hasta podría comérselo. Entonces, solo entonces tapó su boca con el objetivo de apaciguar su llanto.

Las lagrimas continuaban surcando sus mejillas y su cuerpo buscaba el rincón más alejado del siguiente escalón. No deseaba descender ni uno más, y ya no tenía deseos de saber qué había detrás de la puerta… sin embargo, algo hizo que el pequeño callara rápidamente.

 _-para el antiguo Rey y señor de los elfos, hay más de un tesoro reluciente. Le dieron forma, le dieron forjado y a la luz atraparon...-_

El silencio, nuevamente invadía el oscuro lugar. Los ojos del niño continuaban abiertos mientras su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente.

En un instante el miedo había desaparecido. No había un motivo para que dejará de sentir temor, pero tampoco había un motivo para que continuará llorando.

Esa voz, lejana y algo anciana también, no le daba lugar a querer escapar si quiera. Su sed de curiosidad volvía nuevamente con el deseo de descender y llegar hasta su poseedor.

Algo comenzaba a iluminar a lo lejos. La luz dorada le permitía al niño ver el final de las escaleras y el comienzo de las mazmorras. Ahora podía comprobar que las paredes estaban hechas con grandes adoquines al igual que las escaleras.

La luz permanecía al final, como si estuviera esperándolo, invitándolo a descender, pero el niño aún conservaba sus dudas. Si su nuevo maestro lo había castigado solo por curiosidad ¿Qué haría el loco después de haber visto sus sueños interrumpidos por un niño llorón?

-No temas…- Se escucho decir la voz del hombre, aunque esta había sonado solo en la mente del niño; al igual que la canción.

El niño se alarmo al instante de haber escuchado nuevamente al hombre, y sus ojos comenzaron a mirar los alrededores, solo aquellos que apenas era visibles.

 _-En la bruma que nacía sobre el mar el rey dios elfo abandono el hogar. No estaba destinado a sufrir las penas ni desgracias porque no estaba ligado a los ciclos de este mundo…-_

De manera involuntaria él niño se levantaba del lugar donde se había mantenido a salvo. Totalmente llamado; como hechizado por la grave voz que llegaba desde lo más profundo. Sus pequeños pies tomaban como objetivo llegar hasta la luz dorada que lo esperaba al final del pasillo.

Caminaba lento detrás de la bola lumínica, habiendo olvidado todo el temor de verse encerrado. Sus manos secaban las últimas lágrimas involuntarias mientras bajaba torpemente los altos escalones.

Sobre el final podía verse la última celda, apenas iluminada con una vela. Desde aquella distancia el pequeño aún no distinguía que había dentro, y su curiosidad nuevamente se incrementaba por querer conocer a quien ocupaba ese lugar.

El jardinero veía desde lejos la llegada del pequeño, con ojos brillosos y abiertos de par en par; sorprendido. Sentado en el frió suelo, el hombre pegaba su cara a los barrotes mientras estiraba sus manos en el afán de poder alcanzar al niño; maravillado con su presencia.

La luz comenzaba a hacerse más pequeña amenazando con extinguirse, pero está no abandonaría al pequeño sin llegar a su destino antes.

Los segundos se volvían eternos frente a la silenciosa desesperación de Koro, sus deseos de poder aunque sea tocar al niño un momento se incrementaban a cada paso de verlo más cerca.

El niño no apartaba la gris mirada sobre la figura del hombre, apenas alcanzaba a creer que el loco era malvado y agresivo, solo veía a un hombre, un Shin-Jin al igual que el pero tras las rejas. Un loco que por ser loco no debía estar allí adentro…

El silencio se volvía ensordecedor para un jardinero que ansiaba escuchar decir miles de cosas a su niño. No podía estar equivocado ¡claro que no! El pequeño era su hijo…

La luz finalmente se extinguió cuando el pequeño llego a centímetros de la celda. Mirándose frente a frente, con la vela que alcanzaba a iluminar sus rostros y así poder al menos descifrar lo que no podía ser dicho en palabras.

-Oh…- Dijo el hombre con una brillante mirada; completamente extasiado. -Eres tú…-

El niño, silencioso y con un rostro apacible; dulce, se limitaba a observarlo sin quitar sus orbes de la figura.

Los brazos del jardinero colgaban atreves de las rejas; esta vez sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo por llegar al niño. Parecía que toda aquella sensación de querer tocarlo; abrazarlo, podían ser apaciguadas tan solo con una mirada.

-Eres como te idealicé en mi mente- Dijo Koro con una voz calmada, sonriendo como si estuviera enamorado de lo que veía.

El niño parpadeo varias veces después de un buen rato sin haberlo hecho y pregunto con un hilillo de voz tímido: -¿Tienes nombre?-

La boca y los ojos de Koro se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar la dulce y melodiosa voz del niñito. Completamente anonadado respondió: - Si…- -Me dicen Koro…-

El pequeño hizo una especie de puchero con su boca y respondió: -Yo no tengo nombre-

-Oh… No lo necesitas- Dijo el jardinero abriendo los ojos enormemente.

En un pequeño silencio, el niño meditaba la respuesta del loco. No tenía interés en tener un nombre, le parecía algo innecesario y tal vez por eso jamás había reclamado uno. La Kaio Tieer tampoco había decidido un nombre para el…

-¿Eres el loco?-Pregunto rápidamente.

Koro sonrió sin poder evitar que las palabras sonarán divertidas al ser dichas por un niño, y luego respondió: -Yo soy el loco-

El pequeño meneo la cabeza no muy convencido y luego dijo: -Pero... pero no te ves malvado-

-Por supuesto que no- Respondió sosteniendo la mirada con el niño. Luego de una pausa continuó – Hay personas que no están locas y son malvadas…-

El pequeño hizo silencio reflexionando en la respuesta del jardinero y poco después pregunto-¿Cómo Rou?-

Koro asintió con su cabeza y dijo: - ¿El te envío aquí verdad?-

Una respuesta positiva llego ante el jardinero al ver el movimiento que hacía la cabeza del niño. En pocos instantes podía sentir la ira recorrer cada vaso sanguíneo; su sangre se envenenaba al recordar el desagradable rostro de ese malvado kaioshin, con su repulsiva sonrisa y sus turbadoras carcajadas resonando en la celda.

En el preciso instante que había sido encerrado, tuvo la desdicha de recibir la visita del supremo Rou. Le había dicho cosas espantosas, y todas ellas hacían referencia a su niño. Ahora sabía que Rou no estaba mintiendo y como lo había prometido, al cumplir los tres años el niño lo visitaría. Había olvidado aquel episodio… los años dentro de aquella celda le habían hecho olvidar todo, solo una cosa perduraba en su memoria y ese era el bello rostro de su niño.

La voz del pequeño nuevamente se dejaba oír haciendo eco en las mazmorras: - Usted no está loco señor-

El anciano jardinero salió de sus tormentos rápidamente y respondió: - ¡Oh! Pero lo estoy…-

El niño sonrió inocentemente y dijo: -No es cierto-.

-Claro que si…- Respondió Koro devolviendo la sonrisa. -Te contaré porque ¿Quieres saberlo?-

La sonrisa del niño se borró al instante y dijo: -Yo se porque le dice el loco…-

-¡Nada de eso!- Replicó el anciano. – Si quieres conocer la historia real tienes que escuchar la historia del loco… ¿Qué dices?-

La mirada del niño se detuvo unos cuantos segundos en el rostro risueño del jardinero loco. Recordó que debía decirle algo muy feo; como Rou dijo y además perder el temor, pero se veía incapaz de decirle algo profundamente lastimoso. Su corazón se negaba a lastimar a ese hombre así como ese hombre se negaba a lastimarlo a él. Era un pequeño ¡Lo era! Pero al instante reconoció que no era Koro quien lo había herido.

-No temas…-Dijo Koro notando el breve silencio del niño.

El niño salió rápido de sus pensamientos y después camino a paso calmado los últimos centímetros que faltaban para llegar a los barrotes de la celda, quedando cerca; muy cerca del jardinero, quien no hacia mas que mirarlo con ojos maravillados, teniendo tan cerca a su hijo con la posibilidad de poder tocarlo, abrazarlo, recuperar los años perdidos por culpa de la injusticia que regía en su planeta.

Quería llorar desconsoladamente al sentir la impotencia de no poder rescatarlo de las sucias manos del mal, porque solo el podía ver el poco tiempo que su niño tenía luego de que fuera absorbido…

Fue el pequeño quien nuevamente quitaba al hombre de sus tormentosas visiones; torturas que habían sido serenadas con el correr de los años y que hoy el destino volvía a ponerla frente a sus ojos como una señal de alarma.

El niño puso sus manos en los barrotes mientras le dedicaba una mirada más que inocente al jardinero, segundos después se colocó de lado y fácilmente pasó entre los gruesos barrotes dentro de la celda. Koro abrió enormemente sus ojos dejando caer su mandíbula, porque su emoción se hacía más evidente al saber que ya no tenía impedimentos para abrazar a su niño.

-Eres… eres un niño muy listo- Dijo Koro conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo.

Tenía miedo de hacerlo y que el niño se asustara, así que pensó que lo mejor sería conservar la distancia. La mirada del pequeño no expresaba temor pero un movimiento en falso podría arruinar el momento, sin más, el jardinero suspiro profundo y dijo:

-Quieres conocer la historia de este loco ¿Verdad?-

Los ojos del niño dieron una rápida mirada a la celda, luego camino hasta la cama y allí tomo asiento. Segundos después respondió: -Si-.

-Bien- Dijo Koro levantándose del suelo para sentarse en la silla. – Había una vez un Shin-Jin; uno común, de esos que no siempre tienen la suerte de su lado y que necesitan trabajar duro, pero trabajar duro no era algo que le molestaba a ese Shin-jin, porque disfrutaba de la vida en su planeta. Era curioso y le gustaba leer, además deseaba conocer los grandes misterios que envolvían al Shin-jin y durante muchos años busco las respuestas en los libros más antiguos ¡Y hasta robaba libros para leer! Aunque luego los devolvía así que… ¿Eso cuenta como un robo?-

El niño torció su cabeza mientras alzaba sus hombros y respondió: -Préstamo momentáneo-

-¡Oh jojo! ¡Lo sabía! Eres muy listo. Pues bien, el Shin-Jin tomaba préstamos momentáneo pero aún así no le fue posible conocer los secretos del Shin-jin; su origen y otras cosas más, sin embargo, el Shin-Jin, al que luego sus compañeros le llamaron Koro, nunca desistió y por muchos años más continuó buscando la verdad…-

El niño interrumpió abruptamente diciendo: -¿Y la encontró?-

-¡Oh No!- Respondió eufórico y luego dijo. -No pudo encontrarla... No aún. De todas formas eso no hizo infeliz al jardinero Koro ¡Claro que no! Y por muchos años encontró su lugar en los jardines del planeta kai-Shin, jamás había creado maravillas propias pero era excelente manteniendo las especies existentes y cuidando de ellas, adornando los alrededores del Castillo y las aldeas. Koro era feliz…-Dijo haciendo una pausa. – Pero el jardinero Koro tenía un sueño más grande… y su sueño era poder tener un hijo... y así fue…-

Koro guardo silencio nuevamente. En su mirada podía verse el torrente de emociones que lo albergaban, porque tener al niño frente a sus ojos era el resultado de sus oraciones, pero no solo eso… Kaiju le había otorgado un hijo con una condición.

-¿Eso es cierto?- Pregunto el niño volviendo a sacar a Koro de sus pensamientos.

-Lo es- Respondió con un dejó de tristeza y luego dijo. -El árbol Kaiju le concedió su deseo a Koro.

El niño sorprendido hizo un breve silencio mientras tomaba aire y luego pregunto tímidamente: -¿Y en donde está su hijo señor…?-

-¡Oh, jojo!- Dijo Koro mostrando una sonrisa llena de amargura y con una mirada inundada de tristeza.

La inocencia del niño había devorado su corazón,y eso le demostraba que a pesar de llevar consigo un gran destino no era capaz de reconocer que era el niño amado de un simple jardinero.

Había jurado protegerlo, amarlo y guiarlo como tantas veces le había prometido a su sagrado creador; él, quien había puesto en sus manos el tesoro más grande que podría tener este mundo, un mundo carcomido por el sufrimiento, un mundo turbado y azorado donde no había lugar para el amor.

El deseo de gritar que era su hijo pugnaban por salir de su garganta, Pero se abogaban al recordar que sólo podía ser revelado del otro lado del planeta, donde la oscuridad se convertiría en luz tras la llegada de Neptuno; pues sus destinos estaban unidos antes de nacer, mucho antes de que la destrucción fuera protagonista de una maravillosa creación ¡Lo sabía! Kaiju se lo había revelado, no había errores; ni equivocaciones…

Desde aquel entonces, encerrado tras las rejas, esperaba que algún día el desconocido Neptuno pudiera encontrar e iluminar el camino de su pequeño. Kaiju había sido demasiado generoso en darle su nombre, sin embargo, no conocía la apariencia física en la que se escondía, solo aquel día que este llegara por su niño sabría de quien se trataba.

No mucho tiempo después el anciano Koro trato de componer la postura, sonrió y dijo: - ¿De verdad quieres saber donde está mi niño?-

-Si- Respondió el niñito emocionado con gran brillo en sus ojos.

-El se encuentra del otro lado del gran muro…-

-¿El gran muro?- Pregunto confundido. -Pero, pero está prohibido ir hacia el otro lado del muro-

-Lo se…- Dijo el hombre haciendo luego una pequeña pausa. – Pero a veces necesitamos hacer lo prohibido. Y lo prohibido no debería ser calificado como malvado pequeño Shin-jin...-

El pequeño interrumpió y dijo: - Pero si está prohibido entonces es malo…-

Koro sostuvo su vista un momento con el pequeño. Podía observar en su cristalina mirada la mixtura de pensamientos que iban y venían de la inmadura mente que aún poseía, después dijo: - Pequeño Shin-Jin, está prohibido encerrar a un niño en las mazmorras y sin embargo estas aquí…- -Quien lo hizo, quebranto las reglas de lo permitido generándote un dolor innecesario, ni siquiera a doblado la regla para hacerla algo aceptable pues esta; es inaceptable. ¿Crees que ir del otro lado del muro le provocaría un mal a esta sociedad? ¡Claro que no! La censura para ir más allá solo ha sido impuesta por viejos relatos y mitos que envuelven la delicada mente de un Shin-Jin. ¿Cómo es posible saber que hay del otro lado si nadie en millones de años ha intentado explorar que hay más allá? ¡Están presos del temor! Lo desconocido causa temor, cuando ese Kaioshin te arrojó aquí lastimando tus rodillas, tus manos y fisurando tu espíritu, estabas muerto de miedo porque creías que el loco iba hacerte daño. Mírate ahora… obsérvate ¿Puedo causarte algún mal?-

El niño mantuvo la quietud sosteniendo una mirada sería y pensativa y tras unos segundos, logró hacer un gesto negativo con su cabeza en forma de respuesta.

Koro le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y luego dijo: - La libertad de mi pequeño estaba del otro lado del muro…-

-¿Por qué usted no se fue con el señor?- Pregunto el niño mostrándose algo consternado.

El jardinero suspiro y respondió: - Esa es la parte triste de la historia pequeño Shin-Jin. El jardinero no logró salir a tiempo…-

-Oh…-Respondió el niño aún más acongojado.

Koro, contempló la tristeza del niño, y no pudo evitar experimentar su dolor. El niño, no por ser un niño había creído en su historia, lo había hecho por su integridad; por su pureza, con una mente abierta a cualquier tipo de posibilidad.

-No te aflijas niño- Dijo Koro rompiendo el silencio.

-Es injusto…- Respondió el niño sobando sus pequeñas manos, las que aún estaban raspadas y con hilillos de sangre.

-Para la mente siempre habrá algo justo o injusto, Pero fuera de ella todo es lo que es. En este juego hemos de seguir la rectitud haciendo lo correcto y en libertad pero esa libertad jamás debe perjudicar al prójimo, no es algo sencillo porque siempre habrá alguien que se vea perjudicado, aun; sin ser realmente perjudicado. El egoísmo es un enemigo y es el quien envuelve todas las injusticias de este mundo. Recuerda esto pequeño Shin-Jin: "El ego jamás te dejará vivir libremente. Jamás podrás saber quién eres si el obstruye tu pasó. Nunca encontrarás el camino que te lleva a casa si primero no erradicas al ego. El es silencioso, no sabes que está ahí, porque es parte de tu mente y también una ilusión de ella. Debes ser cuidadoso y aprender a observar para notar cuando este se hace presente; así, sólo así podrás ver el mundo como es y con total libertad"-

El pequeño solo se limitaba a mirar los enormes y oscuros ojos de Koro; brillosos y con una sagaz profundidad.

Su corta edad tal vez era el primer impedimento para comprender el mensaje, sin embargo, nadie podía dar por hecho cuanto de aquel mensaje había penetrado los pensamientos del niño. No por ser un niño se debía subestimar su comprensión y tal vez sólo Koro era consciente de ello.

El niño poco después de una breve meditación dijo: - ¿Yo puedo ayudarlo?-

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Koro confundido.

Rápidamente el niño contesto: - Usted debe salir de aquí señor-

-¡Oh! No, no pequeño. No hay nada que puedas hacer por mi, pero…-

-Usted no merece estar aquí, su hijo lo espera del otro lado del muro- Respondió la infantil vocecita del niño en un tono entusiasmado.

-No debes preocuparte por eso ahora. Escucha…- Respondió Koro, y se tomó el atrevimiento de caminar hasta el niño y tomar asiento a su lado. – Tu puedes ir del otro lado del muro. Si lo haces, habrás hecho por mi más de lo que te imaginas…-

El niño apenas negó con su cabeza mostrándose temeroso y respondió: - Pero tengo miedo…-

-No, no. Mirame…- Dijo Moro y un segundo después alzó su mano cerca de la barbilla del niño; aunque sin tocarlo. – Si tienes miedo, hazlo con miedo. Deja que el penetre cada parte de tu ser pero enfréntalo y entonces habrás entendido una gran verdad. Eres un niño fuerte, puedes ir del otro lado y acompañar a mi niño…- Hizo una pausa cerrando sus ojos por un momento y disculpándose silenciosamente por las pequeñas mentiras que salían de su boca para convencer al niño. – Por favor… puedes hacerlo, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo-

El niño sostenía la mirada con Koro. No podía evitar pensar que aquello que el jardinero pedía era una tarea muy difícil para un niño, o tal vez no, pero tal y como dijo Koro; él temor lo apresaba al desconocer que había del otro lado. Las dudas del niño quizás eran demasiado maduras para alguien de su edad, pero inevitable de pensarlas y eso lo impulso a preguntar nuevamente:

-¿Y qué haré cuando encuentre a su hijo? No debo traerlo aquí, usted dijo que afuera está su libertad-

-¡Y también la tuya!- Respondió con énfasis.– Descúbrelo tú, hazlo-

-No entiendo…- Dijo el niño con vergüenzas y en un susurro.

-Pequeño Shin-Jin. Rou cometió un error. Pero el destino quería que estés aquí. Escucha tu corazón; es el único conectado con tu ser y la única forma que tiene este de comunicarse con tu mente. Cruza la muralla… por favor-

El niño volvió meditar en un breve silencio ensordecedor, Y poco después respondió: -Usted debe estar con hijo señor…-

-Lo sé- Respondió Koro interrumpiendo al niño, y notando como sus esperanzas se perdían sin poder convencerlo.

Empezaba a desesperarse porque quizás está era la última oportunidad que tenía para alejarlo.

El niño interrumpió esta vez: -Pero yo iré con usted, no quiero quedarme con Rou…- Dijo lo último apenado; recordando el mal trato que había recibido.

-Oh…- Dijo Koro en un suspiro lastimoso. -No hay deseo más grande que poder ir contigo pequeño…- -Pero eso no será posible. Sólo un Kaioshin tiene el poder para abrir estas puertas cargadas de energía y magia. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?-

El niño negó levemente con su cabeza, y Koro sonrió amablemente diciendo : - La magia natural, es incognoscible y los dioses poseen parte de ella, la que han utilizado para la creación y también otros fines oscuros… ya no queda mucha de ella y solo se conservan las enseñadas durante millones de años. Este lugar, ha sido inundado con la magia antigua para mantener a los Makaioshins excluidos de la sociedad. Si entiendes esto, habrás comprendido que mi destino es quedarme aquí adentro…-

-No es cierto- Respondió el niño molesto. Segundos después, a lo lejos podía escucharse una especie de ruidos, ese sonido provenía del pasillo escaleras arriba.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron sorprendidos, porque sabía que Rou estaba devuelta y pronto recordó que debía enfrentar al loco y decirle algo que lo hiriera; para que se sintiera miserable. Así, le demostraría a Rou y así mismo; que había vencido al miedo…

Su pequeño corazón latía a gran velocidad, nuevamente era preso del miedo; miedo que solo Rou era capaz de provocarle con tan solo unos minutos de haberlo conocido. Ahora volvía a recordar el ardor en sus rodillas y sus manos…

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, provocando en el pequeño un ligero temblor. Koro podía contemplar aquello con dolor y a su vez ira; no podía evitarlo…

rápidamente el niño volteo mirando al jardinero y dijo: -Lo siento… debo hacer algo-

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer...- Respondió Koro convencido.

Sorpresivamente, el niño se abrazo al amplio abdomen del jardinero provocándole un ligero estremecimiento. Aquel contacto veloz, cargado de profundo amor habían dejado al hombre sin poder reaccionar. Con la misma velocidad de aquel abrazo el niñito se separo para después correr en dirección a los gruesos barrotes de la celda y pasar entre ellos quedando ahora lejos de Koro.

La gris mirada del niño volvía a encontrarse con la oscuridad de Koro. Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco y sus labios hicieron presión mientras esperaba la llegada del supremo Rou.

-¡En donde demonios estas niño!- Vociferaba el enano a varios metros.

-Lo siento…- Dijo el niño en un susurro.

La presencia del hombrecillo rápidamente llego a las espaldas del niño; no muy lejos de él, sintiéndolo cada vez más cerca. su tiempo se agotaba y era el momento de demostrar aquello que su nuevo maestro le había obligado a hacer.

Tomo aire y sin pensarlo grito con su aniñada vos: - ¡Eres un viejo loco! ¡Te pudrirás aquí adentro por la eternidad y tu alma nunca tendrá descanso!-

Koro se mantuvo inmutable, mirando a los ojos del niño; solo unos segundos, porque su mirada en realidad iba dirigida a quien tenía a sus espaldas, con un rostro sonriente; una sonrisa de pura crueldad. Los ojos entrecerrados del pequeño hombrecillo decían más que cualquier palabra, su boca curvada ahora reflejaba el triunfo. ¡Estaba satisfecho! Y eso es lo que debía conseguir el niño. Su ser respiraba aliviado de saber que el niño lo había complacido finalmente, porque tal vez así no tendría un nuevo castigo. No estaba seguro de ello, pero al menos sabia que por el momento ese miserable Kaioshin no desquitaría su furia por la desobediencia del pequeño.

-Debe ser duro ¿Verdad?- Dijo Rou mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del niño.

Koro camino lentamente hasta los barrote, después, puso sus manos sobre estas y respondió: - No como lo será para ti…-

-Oh… ¿Me estas amenazando?- Respondió presionando los hombros del niño. Una clara muestra de chantaje.

Koro observo la acción presionando sus dientes, esta vez, se limito a responder. Era sencillo jugar a ser malo frente a un niño que aun era indefenso y más sencillo era amenazar a alguien tras las rejas…

-Ah… solo me pareció ¿Cierto?- Dijo Rou con una nueva sonrisa.

-Así es señor- Respondió Koro a gran velocidad sin ningún tipo de expresión

-¡Qué bien!- Dijo Rou con una nueva gesto socarrón. Segundos después coloco sus manos en el cuello del niño y respondió. - Vas a pudrirte aquí adentro ¿Sabes? Jamás veras la luz del sol y tu castigo será pudrirte en este lugar lleno de oscuridad por blasfemar en el nombre de nuestro creador-

El jardinero apretaba sus puños cubierto por la ira, sin poder evitar dirigir la mirada al rostro del niño. Hubiera preferido no mirarlo para no descubrir las gruesas lagrimas que empañaban sus cristalinos ojos, notando la extrema fuerza que hacía para que estas no fueran liberadas. Su castigo seria aun mayor, pensó en anciano, y poco después volteo dándole la espalda a ambos, y dejándose caer en la cama.

(Fin Flashback)

…

El Vinculo

Como en todos los planetas donde habitaban los dioses creadores, la tormenta bañaba los suelos sagrados del séptimo universo.

El templo, completamente en silencio mostraba en la sala principal las figuras de un anciano supremo y un asistente de edad menos avanzada, ambos compartían de ese necesario mutismo después de un día de caos.

Kibito mordía sus uñas mientras su mente viajaba en los recuerdos de aquel encuentro que solo podía calificar como fallido. Estaba furioso y abatido a la vez, por momentos, tenía la sensación de colapsar, entrar a la habitación Shin y decirle la verdad. Pronto recordó también que su superior había estado el resto de la tarde en la cama y a oscuras. No había probado bocado, sin embargo, eso no era lo que preocupaba al hombre mayor, sino, su energía; un Ki apagado casi extinto, y más alarmante era no poder sentir tampoco esa conocida energía de la que alguna vez formo parte.

Había entrado en su habitación mas de diez veces interrumpiendo la soledad del joven supremo, y sus excusas se fueron terminando una por una en cada visita. la respuesta siempre era la misma "Estoy bien Kibito"… Tal vez, lo que esperaba el hombre era otro tipo de respuesta, y tal vez tampoco le importara tanto el Ki escondido de su superior, y en realidad todo giraba en torno al joven aprendiz del universo 10. le urgía tenerlo más cerca, estudiarlo, conocerlo… saber quién era y porque era tan importante para Shin.

-Ya no soporto esto…- Dijo Kibito en un susurro

El anciano que había estado observándolo un buen rato respondió: - No tienes demasiadas opciones. Ninguna te dirá nada por el momento. Estuve demasiados años encerrado en la espada Z y desconozco totalmente al supremo Gowasu y lo que he escuchado de su boca fueron palabras muy ciertas. Sin embargo, hay algo extraño en ese hombre y tal vez con un poco de suerte; simpatía y confianza logre saber algo mas…-

Kibito interrumpió diciendo: - No me interesa el supremo Gowasu, solo quiero al muchacho cerca de Shin. Usted no lo entiende maestro, ninguno se ha inmutado, eran dos desconocidos hablándose ¿En donde quedo el encuentro de sus seres? ¿Por qué no se reconocieron?-

El Elder casi sobre las palabras de Kibito, respondió: - Como quieres que se reconozcan si ni siquiera pueden conocerse a sí mismos…-

-¡No, no!- Respondió Kibito nervioso; perturbado. -Esa carta dice que Zamasu si reconoció a Shin ¿Por qué no lo hizo ahora?-

-No sabemos qué sucedió con ese muchachito. Y no lo sabré hasta que no lo vea, y si algo se esconde yo lo notare, si han utilizado magia oscura para corromperlo solo podre notarlo si es de este mundo, pues soy un Shin-jin mágico. Si la magia es de otro mundo como la que rodea a Shin entonces no lo sabré. Lo mejor será que primero visite a ese supremo, y si las cosas no toman su curso natural nuevamente entonces acudiré a Chronoa en Toki-Toki-

Kibito dejo escapar un largo suspiro quejoso. Las cosas iban demasiado lentas para su gustos. A esas alturas ya había olvidado cada palabra de Uranai baba, la paciencia y la perseverancia ahora eran sus nuevas enemigas. Unos segundos después respondió: -De acuerdo-.

-Vamos… Relájate. Hay algo peor que un ente olvidadizo en el planeta sagrado…- Dijo con una leve sonrisa. – El peligro que corre de ser asesinado a manos que cualquiera que haya puesto el cuerpo de una jovencita Kaio frente a la junta. Ahora debemos protegerlo, si un Makaioshin está detrás de este asesinato entonces los primeros en caer serán de manzana Dorada. Usualmente su ira es descargado contra nosotros primero, y luego planean una gran matanza para aquellos frutos comunes que no se rinden a sus pies. Eso significa que tu también caerás después que tu superior-

-Moriré con honor si lo hago por Shin. Sólo quiero que encuentre su camino de una vez-.

-Sólo conserva la calma- Dijo el anciano.

-Lo intentaré…- Respondió Kibito. -Iré a ver a Shin…-

-¡Te dije que mantengas la calma! ¡No seas cabeza hueca y déjalo en paz!- Reprochó el anciano irritándose repentinamente.

El asistente resoplo cansado. Pero el anciano tenía razón y mantener la calma también significaba dejar descansar al supremo Shin. Dejó escapar varios suspiros más sumergido en su preocupación y luego susurro: -Ahogare mis penas en la cocina…-

El Elder estaba a punto de responder, y hubiese sido posible si la agresiva y amenazante presencia de cierto Dios destructor no comenzaba a invadir el templo con su aura.

-¡Donde demonios esta!- Grito Bills en medio de la sala.

-¿Eh?- Alcanzó a decir Kibito confundido.

-¡Tu! ¡Se suponía que tenias que cuidar de él!- Dijo furioso.

Kibito le lanzó una fugaz mirada al ángel. Ver aquel rostro sonriente logro que aumentará su ira y frustración. Segundos después respondió: -¿Qué le sucede? El Supremo Shin está descansando en su habitación-

-¡Claro que está descansando! ¡Y si estuviera muerto yo no estaría aquí!- Respondió frenético. -Te dije que iba a estar observándolo. Dime ¿Por qué demonios no me informaste?-

-Lo siento señor. Usted ya se informó solo…- Respondió Kibito con algo de soberbia no pensada.

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió el gato sorprendido y enfurecido. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto?!-

La cercanía del Dios destructor provoco que el anciano abandonara el sofá para interponerse frente delante de Kibito. Ciertamente, no sabía en qué pensaba cuando se le ocurrió hacer eso, no obstante, ya se encontraba allí y dispuesto a hablar: -Estoy seguro que no fue la intención de Kibito responder de esa manera señor Bills-

-Hazte a un lado- Dijo el gato amenazante.

-Por favor, sepa disculparlo. Kibito ha hecho un gran trabajo con Shin y lo que sucedió hoy se escapó de nuestras manos. El no tenía permitido el paso al castillo por eso lo perdimos de vista unos minutos…-

El Dios destructor interrumpió con un nuevo grito: -¡Una hora! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso?! ¡En una hora podría estar muerto!-

-Mi señor…- Se escuchó decir a Wiss.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Vocifero.

-Kibito es un excelente asistente. Sólo fue un descuido-

El Dios destructor protestó por lo bajo, poco después intento calmarse.

Los puños de Kibito hicieron presión fuertemente, como un signo de irritación la cual era provocada por las salvadora palabras del ángel. Otras vez, como tantas otras veces el asistente del Dios destructor mostraba ser superior; salvándolo de las garras del gato mañoso. Lo odia, y la tensión dentro de la sala solo incrementaba su odio así como su frustración en sentirse tan vulnerable e incapaz de poder hacer algo hasta por el mismo.

-Wiss- Dijo Bills captando la atención de todos. -Ve a buscar al supremo kaiosama. Nos vamos-

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron Kibito y el anciano.

-Si señor-

-¡No, espera!- Dijo Kibito alarmado. – Señor Bills…-

El gato interrumpió nuevamente y dijo: -Cierra la boca. Cuando tienes su vida en tus manos también tienes la mía. No puedes protegerlo y eso me pone en riesgo-.

-Por favor Señor Bills- Dijo el anciano supremo. -El tiene un deber en este planeta…-

-Pues hazlo tú. No es mi deber buscar a quien anda matando Kaioshines por el universo, pero si encuentro a quien lo hizo lo aniquilare- Respondió, y luego continuó. -¡Wiss! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Ya, Ya…- Respondió entre suspiro.

Sólo en cuestión de segundos el Ángel se dispuso a caminar en dirección a Shin y cumplir con la orden de su amo. Kibito no pudo evitar apresurarse detrás; casi pisando sus talones, tampoco le importaba si lo hacía… Al demonio con el Ángel y sus aires de superioridad…

-Lo siento. No es contigo…- Dijo Wiss caminando.

Kibito frunció el ceño y de un solo movimiento tomo el brazo de Wiss obligándolo a detenerse y volteándolo.

-¡Tiene que ver conmigo por que soy su asistente!-

-Suéltame por favor- Respondió el Ángel mirando su brazo y luego a Kibito.

-No necesito de tu caridad para no morir en manos de tu mañoso amo…-

-Dije que me sueltes- Respondió Wiss sonando más firme.

-¡No puede llevárselo!¡Haz que se detenga!-Respondió Kibito casi desesperado.

-¡Suéltame ahora!- Respondió Wiss molesto.

Kibito soltó el agarre rápidamente acompañado de un retroceso en sus pasos.

-No puedo darle órdenes a mi señor- Respondió Wiss.

-Tú eres más poderoso que Bills ¿Dime porque aceptas todo lo que te Dice?-

El ángel guardo silencio unos cuantos segundos, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y respondió: -Mi deber es proteger, controlar al señor Bills y crear los cuerpos celestes de este universo. No puedo dar órdenes que sobrepasen las reglas permitidas. No puedo ordenarle a mi señor que deje aquí al supremo kaiosama-

-Porque a ti no te conviene ¿cierto?- Dijo en un reproche.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? No estoy aquí para alterar la posición de Shin…-

Nuevamente Kibito presionó sus puños, su rostro se endureció aún más. Mordió su lengua desesperado por no dejar escapar todo el reproche que tenía para hacerle al maldito ángel que sólo llevaba de ángel el disfraz. Su rostro afirmaba que no soportaría un segundo más la agraciada sonrisa que este sostenía en su cara ¡Estaba furioso! Lo decían sus ojos que parecían desprender fuego, la ira de abalanzarse y golpear ese perfecto y celestial rostro quemaban sus puños, aún sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de hacerle un rasguño…

Wiss volteó dando la espalda nuevamente, dispuesto a continuar su camino hasta llegar a Shin, pero al instante volvió a escuchar la sonora voz de Kibito.

-Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta y borrar sus recuerdos…- Dijo finalmente. Sus palabras sonaron dolorosas y apenado, pero sin una gota de arrepentimiento por ser dichas.

Wiss detuvo sus pasos. Agradecía que nadie pudiera ver la sorpresa que traía en su cara al escuchar esas palabras. La expresión cambiaba conforme avanzaban los eternos segundos y la pregunta llego a su mente ¿De dónde había sacado esa información? ¿Acaso recordó algo?

-Dime… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Todos estos años… ha sufrido como no tienes idea. Ha vagado sin rumbo intentando saber que sucede con él. ¿Cómo te atreviste a controlar la vida de un dios creador? ¿Para eso si tienes poder verdad? Tu lo condenaste a la miseria, haz hecho de él una marioneta tuya y todavía tienes el descaro de tocarlo con tus sucias manos.

-No discutiré eso contigo ahora…- Dijo Wiss apenas con un hilillo de voz.

-No- Dijo Kibito con una media sonrisa. -Claro que no lo harás. Porque eres un cobarde y no te atreves a enfrentar lo que digo-

-El señor Bills está esperando en la sala. Debo apresurarme…-

-Por supuesto. Solo déjame decirte algo más. Has estado observándolo y de otra manera no se hubiesen enterado de lo que sucedió en el planeta Kai-Shin- Hizo una pausa mientras apretaba sus puños nuevamente y dijo. - No te atrevas a separarlos otra vez. Porque no te matare a ti de eso estoy seguro, pero me asegurare de Shin te odie por el resto de su vida-

El ángel, aun de espalda, dejo pasar unos segundos; tal vez meditando… luego continuo caminando hasta la habitación del supremo. No estaba demasiado lejos y no tardo en llegar, sin embargo se detuvo en la puerta. Nuevamente volteo a ver en dirección a Kibito, quien estaba unos pasos más atrás y dijo: -No hay lugar para el odio en el corazón de Shin. Nunca lograras que me odie…- - ¡No puede!- Dijo eufórico mostrando una mirada empañada de lagrimas contenidas.

-Cierra la boca de una vez…- Dijo Kibito en un susurro y calmado. - Ve, y haz lo que sabes hacer con él, Obligarlo- Reprocho y acto seguido volteo en dirección contraria para volver a la sala.

Sin más palabras para decir, Wiss giro el picaporte abriendo la puerta de la habitación y encontrándose en la oscuridad. No era de su naturaleza entrar sin avisar, y agradecía aquella imprudencia cometida por los acosos de Kibito. Había logrado ponerlo incomodo sobre todo cuando aun no sabía cuál era la fuente de información. Sin duda no deseaba interferir esta vez, pero… ¿Cómo informar aquello? aun podía sentir la mirada de su padre sobre los hombros.

-Estoy bien Kibito…- Dijo la voz del supremo haciendo que Wiss volviera a la realidad.

-Siento entrar de esta manera- Respondió el ángel.

El joven supremo encendió la luz del velador rápidamente y respondió: - Wiss ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Por tu seguridad- Respondió haciendo una pausa, recordando las últimas palabras de Kibito. -Por tu seguridad el señor Bills deseas que vengas con nosotros-

-¿Qué dices?- Respondió Shin frunciendo el ceño y saltando de la cama. -No. No iré con él, estoy bien aquí-

-Insisto. El señor Bills cree que estarás mas seguro en su planeta-

Shin sonrió, como si hubiera escuchando un chiste y luego dijo: - No voy a ir con Bills. No tiene derecho-

Wiss, dejo escapar un suspiro agotador. Cerro sus ojos intentando pensar en las palabras correctas, no quiera caer en las predicciones de Kibito; no deseaba obligarlo…

-Por favor…- Dijo Wiss; mas en un suplicio.

-¡No tiene derecho Wiss!- Dijo Shin completamente molesto.

-No hagas esto difícil por favor…- - No quiero obligarte- Dijo finalmente, aun mas suplicante. - No quiero irme de aquí contigo arrastrándote, no quiero que discutas con el señor Bills. Solo acepta lo que dice, no será para siempre-

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que acudir a los caprichos de los demás?- Pregunto molesto evadiendo las palabras del asistente.

-Lo siento…-

-Tú eres su asistente, dile que no es correcto. No puedo abandonar mi planeta soy el supremo Kaiosama y tengo una obligación aquí-

-La única obligación que tienes es de sobrevivir- Se escucho decir a Bills apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. -Empaca tus cosas, "Querida". Nos vamos-

\- No puedes obligarme- Dijo Shin completamente sulfurado; como pocas veces.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tu? Tu ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti mismo, y no voy arriesgar mi vida por tu estúpido capricho de quedarte aquí. Ahora muévete-

-¡No lo haré!- Respondió determinante. -¡No vas a manejarme a tu antojo, no tienes derecho!-

-¡Si lo tengo! ¡Es mi vida la que corre peligro maldita sea, no me hagas perder el tiempo en este aburrido lugar que huele a flores silvestre y muévete!-

-¡Te dije que no iré contigo! ¡No vas a obligarme y si lo haces me iré de todas maneras!-

El dios destructor corrió completamente enfurecido hasta Shin para luego tomarlo del traje y dijo: -¡Si tú haces eso…!

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió Shin en un grito. Después, sonrió y continuo. -¿Vas a matarte? ¿Vas encerrarme en una espada? Suéltame y déjame tranquilo-

-Wiss- Dijo el dios destructor aun sosteniendo a Shin.

-Oh… no señor- Respondió Sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-¡No te niegues a una petición mía!¡Es una orden! ¡Absorbe ahora sus poderes y larguémonos de aquí!-

En un intento por zafarse, el jovencito forcejeaba su traje y empujaba las manos de Bills.

El gato, no poseía habilidades como absorber poderes y mucho menos encerrar a kaioshines en espadas, su única función era simple; destruir. Su arma más poderosa siempre había sido Wiss; el encargado de hacer el trabajo sucio.

-No te atrevas…- Dijo Shin observando el acercamiento de Wiss.

-Señor Bills- Dijo Wiss.

-Y ahora ¿Qué quieres?-

-Cumpliré su petición. Tan solo ¿Podría dejarme a solas con el supremo Kaiosama?-

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa?- Pregunto Bills.

-Porque tengo respeto hacia él y no me gustaría hacer esto mas forzoso de lo que ya es-

Bills resoplo mientras soltaba a Shin y respondió: -Apresúrate-

El dios destructor abandono la habitación rápidamente. Y en pocos segundos Wiss ya estaba más cerca de Shin. La mirada acusadora que le dedicaba tal vez era la peor que podría haberle mostrado a alguien. Por primera vez podía ver la furia de Shin; y no era para menos, porque su amo había sobrepasado sus límites. Sus acciones no eran correctas, sin embargo, nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando su único interés era mantenerse con vida.

Tomo asiento en la cama e intento serenarse teniendo la esperanza de que también podría calmar el visible enojo de Shin, segundos después estiro sus brazos con el propósito de atraer a Shin y tomar sus manos, no obstante, el jovencito respondió haciendo unos pasos atrás.

-Supremo…-

-¿Ahora soy supremo?- Pregunto Shin aun enfadado.

-Shin…- Dijo en un susurro. - Ven por favor…-

La respuesta del jovencito no se hizo esperar y dijo: -No quiero estar contigo, quiero que tu y Bills se vayan de mi planeta-

-No te enojes conmigo. Escucha, sabes que es mi deber cumplir con sus órdenes. Entiéndelo…-

-¿Y quién me entiende a mi? Porque a todos en este maldito mundo parece que les vale madres un dios creador-

-Yo te entiendo a ti y por eso no quiero hacer esto. Ven por favor…- Dijo Wiss en un suplicio. -No me rechaces por tu enojo hacia Bills. El no tiene nada que ver conmigo… Ahora entiéndeme tu a mi-

Shin, intento calmarse, esta vez aflojando sus hombros en un intento por dejar ir la tensión. A paso calmado acortaba los pocos centímetros que lo separaban del Ángel, y en un instante ya tenía sus manos sobre las de Wiss. El ángel las presiono levemente esperando poder inspirarle seguridad y calma. El objetivo de atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y abrazarlo empezaban a hacerse posibles ahora que el joven supremo se dejaba llevar por los encantos del ángel.

-Confía en mi…- Dijo Wiss una vez teniendo el rostro de Shin a escasos centímetros. - No durara para siempre y yo estaré contigo cada día hasta que vuelvas aquí-

Los ojos de Shin se aguaron rápidamente, y su frustración e impotencia eran vista con total claridad frente a la mirada de Wiss, quien lamentaba profundamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sin poder hacer algo realmente.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener mi libertad?- Dijo Shin, dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran. - ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil para mí? Yo, yo no quiero vivir así…-

-Oh Shin…- Dijo Wiss abrazándolo. - Lo siento…-

Quizás solo Wiss era capaz de percibir el dolor; él, el único que había vivido su historia y aun conservaba cada recuerdo en su memoria.

Los brazos del jovencito finalmente rodearon el cuello del ángel. Estaba derrotado, y su renuncia era presentada frente a los ojos de Wiss con ese abrazo, esperando de una vez que hiciera lo que debía hacer antes de causar más caos dentro de su planeta.

…

El convenio

- _Después de siglos de tanto esperar. Se despertaron para regresar. Magia, lujuria y hechizos de amor. Ritos ocultos sombría pasión-_

Las frases de la Hechicera Towa eran acompañadas la melodía de su propia voz. su sonrisa, mostraba claramente que todo marchaba a la perfección en su vida. En los últimos días, había dedicado todo su tiempo a convertir en polvo las piedras que había tomado del planeta Garnet.

Dabura acompañaba a la mujer en silencio. En sus manos sostenía uno de los tantos libros que había hurtado del algún planeta lejano; luego de asesinar a toda las especies, claro. De vez en cuando, le dedicaba una que otra mirada a su hermana para observar que demonios hacia con las condenadas piedras, pero además, quería observarla para hacer uno que otro revoleo de ojos por escucharla cantar.

-Eres malditamente diabólica…- Dijo Dabura apenas alzando su vista.

-Lo sé…- Respondió la joven Towa sin poder evitar sonreír y bailar sobre el lugar.

-¿Y a que se debe tu perversa felicidad?- Pregunto volviendo a quitar la vista del libro. -Porque te recuerdo que no hemos conseguido nada y esto no le gustara al abuelo…- Hizo una pausa y continuo. -Por cierto… ¿En donde esta?-

Towa sonrió y respondió: -Causando algún destrozo supongo. Recupero su libertad ¿Qué esperabas?-

-Amm… Por supuesto. Ahora dime, tú no eres un Kaioshin ¿Cómo diablos abrirse las puertas del mundo demonio?-

-¡Oh! Jajaja- respondió risueña. -Hasta que por fin lo preguntas… Bueno, digamos que el anciano del universo 10 le entrego la clave a una bruja… y pude hacer algunos cambios.

El Demonio sostuvo la mirada con la mujer unos cuantos segundos y dijo: -Eres mas diabólica de lo que pensé-

-¡Lo sé!- Respondió entusiasmada y esbozando una gran sonrisa. - Sucesos maravillosos ocurren cuando la ultima sacerdotisa Shin-jin de la magia oscura, está viva-

-Ya… Me das asco. Deja de lucirte- Respondió mientras revoleaba el libro. -Ese maldito libro no tiene nada sobre elfos. Empiezo a odiarlos….-

-Relájate Hermano. Estas muy tenso…-

-Y tu demasiado feliz, y te odio- Respondió y luego recargo su espalda en un lujoso sillón.

-Y yo te odio a ti, querido. Es mutuo, pero tendremos que soportarnos. Aunque si quieres puedes volver a tu castillo, ahora puedes entrar y salir las veces que quieras-

Dabura miro con desconfianza a la mujer y respondió: -Olvídalo, no confió en ti…-

Towa interrumpió rápidamente y dijo: -¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso me crees capaz de encerrarte en ese agujero otra vez? Tu puedes entrar y salir cuando lo desees. En cuanto a los demonios, saldrán cuando reciban mis órdenes-

-Yo, soy un demonio, querida- Dijo Dabura rápidamente.

-Rey dios Demonio. No confundas tu posición con la de esos Shin-jins oscuros muertos de hambre- Dijo la mujer seriamente. Poco después volcó el polvo en un recipiente y continuo diciendo. - Tu eres el Rey y deberías tomar tu castillo nuevamente. En cuanto al abuelo, yo cuidare de él, créeme, tiene más miedo que tu de volver al mundo demonio-

El demonio rosado meditaba las palabras de su hermana con total seriedad. Tenía grandes deseos de volver a su hogar pero el temor de ser encerrado lo invadía a cada momento. No podía fiarse de Towa, nunca lo había hecho; esta siempre traía un AS bajo la manga.

-Lo pensare- Respondió Al cabo de unos segundos.

La joven sonrió casi complaciente, aunque en el fondo aquella sonrisa no era más que la máscara que usaba cuando se sentía amenazada o en su defecto, cuando su hermano no confiaba en ella; no lo culpaba, si ella fuera él tampoco confiaría, aun así, era capaz de ofenderse. Rápidamente, los ojos de la mujer se posaron en la puerta de entrada, tenía la leve sensación de que alguien había del otro lado, lo cual era raro, nadie la visitaba y si su abuelo fuera el recién llegado; ni siquiera tocaría a la puerta.

Camino a paso lento hasta la puerta; desconfiada, como si lo que estuviera del otro lado no le fuera de agrado, o como si realmente no pudiera definir quién osaba invadir su solitario, oscuro y nefasto planeta. Era un chiquero, libre de vegetación o cualquier otro ser vivo, era un pedazo de roca flotando en el universo, uno de los tantos planetas deshabitados que Bills el destructor no había notado. Al llegar a picaporte solo coloco su mano y se tomo unos segundos más para abrir la puerta, no sin que antes fuera interrumpida.

-Oye… ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Dabura extrañado.

-Shh, Cierra la boca- respondió la mujer. Acto seguido, y con todo el aplomo abrió la puerta de su demacrada choza.

La hechicera retrocedió unos pasos mientras su cara mostraba con enormes ojos y boca abierta la sorpresa de ver a alguien que jamás creyó que vería en su vida. Sin embargo, no estaba feliz de tener aquella presencia en su planeta.

-Agradezco tu recibimiento- Dijo Daishinkan con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh… maldición- Alcanzo a decir Dabura retrocediendo todo lo que podía.

Towa, aun sorprendida, dibujaba una leve sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Era una sonrisa sincera, porque a decir verdad; estaba demasiado loca como para no sentir una pizca de temor frente al sacerdote, el Rey y padre de los ángeles.

-Espero no haber llegado en un mal momento-

velozmente la mujer se compuso y con una nueva sonrisa respondió: -Por supuesto que no. Usted es bienvenido-

-Es agradable oír eso. Pero de todas formas no te robare mucho tiempo- Dijo el Sacerdote dedicándole a la mujer una agradable sonrisa.

-¡Oh! No se preocupe. Es una falta de educación no invitarlo a pasar, después de todo mi planeta no es muy agradable que digamos-

-¡Ah! Descuida. No estoy aquí por tu planeta- Respondió Daishinkan, luego acepto la invitación de Towa.

-Ah ¿No?- Respondió la mujer en forma de chiste. -Y… entonces. ¿A qué se debe su agradable visita? Si prefiere hablar conmigo a solas puedo decirle a mi hermano que se vaya…-

-¡Oh no!- Respondió dedicando una rápida mirada a Dabura que yacía de rodillas ante su presencia, totalmente silencioso. - Eso no será necesario. De hecho tal vez necesites ayuda-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto confundida.

Daishinkan suspiro conservando su sonrisa y dijo: - Seré breve. Tú me consigues información del aprendiz del universo 10 y yo cambiare la historia que tu tanto deseas. Los Kaioshines pasaran a prisión, o serán asesinados ¡Como tú lo deseen! gran sacerdotisa oscura. Tendrás a tu merced todo lo quieras y yo me encargare de protegerte… ¿Qué dices?-

La joven hechicera permitió que una nueva sonrisa; esta vez triunfal, adornaran su bello rostro. Sus ojos no abandonaban la figura del sacerdote demostrándole que estaba profundamente feliz, entusiasmada con lo que acababa de escuchar; su felicidad era inevitable de no ver.

-Mmm… Me conmueve poder contemplar su sonrisa- Dijo el sacerdote respondiendo a su expresión.

-¡Oh por dios! Lo siento. Estoy, yo estoy…- Dijo entre balbuceos. -Estoy emocionada y a la vez profundamente agradecida con usted-

A lo lejos, Dabura conservaba su ojos en el suelo. Estaba tan sorprendido como su hermana, pero sin poder emitir un sonido. Por otro lado, la futura y positiva respuesta de su hermana le traía un mal presentimiento. Estaba siendo apresurada en cuando a su decisión, pensaba. No estaba jugando con cualquier ser ordinario de este mundo… El inicio de su juego estaba a punto de hacerlo con un sacerdote; un ser misterioso que era la mano derecha del todo.

-Bien, frente a tu respuesta… Supongo que puedes saber todo acerca de ese joven muchachito- Dijo Daishinkan.

-Puedo hacerlo, claro que si- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Y además tengo entendido que también has visitado a su maestro. Espero que el anciano no sea un problema para ti-

-Despreocúpese, puedo manejar a ese anciano. Sin embargo- Dijo haciendo una pausa. -Sería un honor para mí saber el motivo de su interés por el aprendiz-

El sacerdote hizo unos minutos de silencio contemplando el rostro risueño de la mujer y segundos después respondió: - Es un asunto delicado. Sospecho que no es solo un simple aprendiz…-

-Pues no lo es- Respondió Towa rápidamente. - Y ciertamente no comprendo cómo es no logro notar que él no es de este mundo-

En cuestión de instante la sonrisa de Daishinkan comenzó a borrase. Esto provoco que la mujer también dejara de sonreír y que nuevamente hablara.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Dije algo que no debía, no quise decir que usted es tonto y que no pudo verlo antes…-

-No es de este mundo…- Dijo extrañado.

-No. No lo es- Respondió Towa, casi sin poder hacerlo a ser indagada nuevamente.

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?-

-Solo yo, y mi hermano-

Aun desorientado el sacerdote volvió a preguntar: - ¿Y el anciano?-

-¡Oh! jaja-Respondió Towa y después dijo: - Ese viejo no entiende nada. Esta demasiado sumergido en este mundo para notarlo.

El sacerdote sumergido en sus pensamientos, había dejado atrás a la mujer. Su mente ahora intentaba acomodar sucesos pasados, alguna pista que Neptuno haya dejado. Estaba seguro de que todo tenía que ver con Neptuno; no podía ser de otra manera. Por dentro, el ángel hervía de solo pensar que Neptuno podría tener el juego ganado. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios planeaba! ¡Lo odiaba! Detestaba profundamente a Neptuno; siempre lo había hecho. No había forma de librarse de él, o eso pensaba en aquellos momentos. Su odio, crecía día a día al no poder descubrir nada. Debía eliminarlo cuanto antes, sin embargo dudaba en hacerlo…

La certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto pisaba sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Ya no sabía que era mejor, si tenerlo vivo o muerto, cerca o lejos. Solo sabía que su odio se incrementaba a pasos agigantados… Ahora solo se encontraba completamente confundido.

Continuara.


	9. Punto de no retorno

Buenas Noches, espero que todos estén bien en cualquier parte del mundo. Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Ando rabiosa, y esto se debe a que no pude poner todo el contenido en este capítulo así que lo deje para el próximo. Tengo una pequeña manía de querer poner todo el contenido del capítulo sin que sobrepase las 22 páginas… Siempre me paso. Pero bueno… todos tenemos una locura y yo tengo la mía.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo no confunda a nadie. Tiene un flashback largo, pero necesario para esta historia y es ahí donde espero que no hayan confusiones con lo que sucede en el presente de los personajes, aunque tal vez les resuelva algunas dudas a todos aquellos que la leen.

Nuevamente le doy mis agradecimientos a Fanny por estar presente y me alegra mucho que hasta ahora te guste la historia.

Sé que esto olvidado decir algo mas, pero ahora no lo recuerdo. Como siempre digo, esta historia puede tener algunos errores de tipeo y espero que eso no le dificulte la lectura a nadie. Lo revise varias veces y aun luego de publicarlo seguiré haciéndolo.

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos y buenas noches a todos.

Capitulo 9

Punto de no retorno

Koro despertó bruscamente. La celda se veía algo iluminada y sus ojos podían ver con claridad los adoquines que formaban la pared. La luminosidad venia de sus espaldas y el Ki que osaba interrumpir su tranquilidad se sentía a escasos metros de distancia. Gowasu estaba parado allí, fuera de la celda y con una gran bola de energía blanca sostenida en su mano derecha. Tenía una mirada seria y sus cejas estaban fruncidas, también traía grandes ojeras producto de no pegar un ojo en mucho tiempo o quizás por no descansar lo suficiente, pero también podía ser producto de su vejez, aunque no se veían para nada saludables.

-Deme un buen motivo para llevar al niño del otro lado del muro y lo haré- Dijo el anciano Gowas haciendo que su voz estalle dentro de la celda. Pero después de haber dicho eso, Koro ni quisiera se movió, como si realmente no le importara una sola palabra de lo que dijo aun incluyendo a su hijo. Después de unos segundos dijo: -Por favor…-

Pero Koro no decido moverse ni con las suplicas. Sus ojos parecían desprender chispas mientras estaban clavados en los adoquines en modo de una leve meditación y su ceño estaba fruncido como si realmente le molestara que Gowasu haya pronunciado esas palabras. Su boca se curvo haciendo un garabato parecido a una sonrisa irónica, al instante decidió voltear para mirar a los ojos al cobarde hombre; como lo había nombrado desde aquel episodio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al toparse con la luz incandescente, pues hacía tiempo que no veía la claridad, incluso cuando los guardias traían su comida este nunca apreciaba ni la luz de las velas porque se mantenía silencioso y con los ojos cerrados.

Gowasu descifro la mirada de Koro instantáneamente. Esta llegaba como dardo de reproches a su figura y podía jurar que si no estaba prisionero lo más probable es que le saltaría a la yugular, no obstante, dijo nuevamente: -Dígame… ¿Por qué debo llevar al niño del otro lado? Necesito un buen motivo por el que debería arriesgar mi reputación y mi seguridad, para dejar a un niño solo en ese lugar desconocido y sombrío. Me ausente mucho tiempo y lo hice porque lo que usted me pidió sobrepasaba la razón y la lógica de este juego. No he llegado a ninguna conclusión y tampoco he podido dormir desde entonces. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese niño conmigo y porque será mi perdición?

-¡Oh! Está preocupado por usted… lo entiendo. Pero el tiempo de poner a salvo al niño y de que usted sea conocedor de la verdad; ha expirado. Ya no hay retorno. Váyase por favor-

Gowasu negó levemente y respondió: - No… siempre hay una salida Koro-.

-Pues no la hay, ya no. Y no todo es cuando usted quiere supremo Gowasu-

-¡No me diga eso!- Respondió el anciano alzando su voz; algo irritado. -¿Cómo pretendía que hiciera lo que me pedía sin saber de qué se trata todo esto? Usted quería que yo envíe a ese niño fuera de este lugar ¡Pues tendría que decirme que sucede con el!-

-Apague esa maldita luz- Dijo Koro evadiendo las palabras de Gowas y casi cegado por el resplandor. Luego encendió la vela sobre la mesa.

Gowasu respiraba agitado; estaba molesto pero además, el aire en la profundidad era denso. Intento tranquilizarse y poco después extinguió la luz en su mano.

-Se lo suplico- Dijo Gowasu algo más calmado. -Dígame que debo hacer, cuénteme sobre su hijo, dígame porque debo llevarlo allí y porque será mi perdición-

El jardinero dio un pequeño suspiro y a los pocos segundos respondió: - Hace dos meses le dije que debía llevar al niño del otro lado del muro, pero usted no quiso escucharme. Huyo despavorido, aterrado de algo desconocido. Si tan solo le prestara atención a las leyes de nuestro creador encontraría la tranquilidad que tanto anda buscando…-

Gowasu interrumpió rápidamente: -No…- Y sus ojos se volvieron tormentosos mostrando una mirada desesperada. -No me diga eso-

Koro continuo hablando esquivando las palabras del anciano y dijo: -Usted viene a mí porque tiene miedo de su futuro, y yo le vuelvo a repetir que ya no hay retorno. Jamás he disfrutado de las miradas tormentosas e inundadas de pánico, y ciertamente no voy a burlarme de usted. Usted está aquí a causa de su egoísmo; teme por usted… Le teme a lo que le pueda ocurrir de ahora en adelante ¡Y no lo culpó! Pero usted se ha escabullido de las señales de Kaiju…-

Gowasu frunció el ceño e interrumpió aún más irritado: -¡No es cierto! ¡Jamás huiría de Kaiju! ¡Usted está mintiendo! ¡Yo no he recibido ninguna señal!-

El jardinero camino hasta los barrotes y respondió abruptamente: -¡No hay peor ciego que él no quiere ver supremo Gowas!- Grito enfurecido. -¡Usted mismo dijo que no podía leer mis pensamientos porque sentía la energía de Kaiju! ¿Es que acaso eso no fue una señal? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Kaiju hablará con usted y le dijera que puede confiar en mí? ¡Eso no iba a pasar y ciertamente no pasará!-

-¡Entonces dígame que debo hacer ahora!- Grito el anciano más desesperado que nunca. - ¡Cuénteme que sucedería si llevaba al niño en el momento que usted me lo pidió, dígame qué diferencia hay en llevarlo ahora!-

-¿Está seguro de que quiere saberlo? Porque de todas formas ya no hay retorno-

Gowasu mantuvo el silencio, y sus ojos quedaron turbados en los oscuros del jardinero. Cualquier decisión que pudiera tomar, no tenia retorno ¿Qué diferencia había entonces entre saber y no saber? De su boca, escapaba un suspiro; tan agotador como su mirada apagada y adornada con oscuras ojeras. Tomo asiento en el pequeño taburete y pacientemente espero las palabras de Koro.

El jardinero igual de silencioso, interpreto las acciones del anciano y luego camino hasta su silla para sentarse y comenzar a hablar: -Mi sueño siempre fue tener un niño…- Dijo calmado. - Y durante muchos años; en mi juventud y mi adultes sentí que algún día sería posible, pero esto era una locura para cualquier Shin-jin que lo oyera ¡Incluso para usted! Aunque luego descubrí que no era así. Miles de años he pasado buscando alguna señal del universo que me dijera que nosotros los Shin-jin no somos simples maquinas creadoras, que nosotros no solo existíamos para competir y ver quien era mejor creando un simpático clavel… entonces, empecé a orarle al único capaz de haberme otorgado la vida, a quien es un enigma y que a nadie en este sucio planeta le importa. En miles de años nadie se ha parado frente a su creador ni lo ha escuchado con el corazón abierto…- Hizo una pequeña pausa y después continuo. - Y luego me pregunte ¿Por qué en este planeta a nadie le importa de dónde vino? o… Tan siquiera toma consciencia de lo que hace aquí. ¿Usted se lo ha preguntado Supremo Gowas? ¡Claro que no! usted esta tan ciego como el resto, sin embargo, Kaiju confiaba en usted- Hizo una nueva pausa, esta vez suspirando profundo y dijo: - Sabia desde nacimiento; y porque todos lo sabemos; como si estuviera grabado en nuestro código genético, que nosotros los Shin-jin no podíamos tener hijos, pero me negaba a creerlo. Y más tarde entendí que tristemente era real… Lo supe cuando comencé a ver las fugaces parejitas que se armaban entre Shin-jin macho y hembra y ninguna de ellas lograba concebir erróneamente ¡No era posible que de todas ellas ninguna quedara embarazada!. Entonces una madrugada calurosa; de esas en las que es imposible dormir decidí caminar hasta mi único creador y hablarle. Le pregunte quiénes éramos, ¿Por qué estábamos aquí? ¿Por qué yo tenía un sueño tan grande como tener un hijo y de donde nacía mi curiosidad? ¿Por qué en este mundo nadie parecía escucharse entre sí y además lo ignoraban sin darle una pizca de agradecimiento por haberlos traído al mundo? Pues ¿Quien nace de una manzana hoy en día? Esa misma noche, no recibí respuesta alguna y por un momento me sentí un loco hablando con un árbol, tal vez… como todos ustedes se sentirían al hablarle y la razón por la nadie se acerca a decirle ni buenos días… Aun así, me reí de mi mismo y camine hasta mi habitación…era mejor ir a dormir y dejar a Kaiju en paz. Sin embargo esa noche algo cambio dentro de mí, no sabía que era ni a que se debía pero hablarle y preguntarle había calmado mis ansias. Y así comenzaron a ser todos los días de mi vida, solo pasaba y le agradecía por haberme dado el regalo de vivir; de presenciar este mundo y de ser su hijo. ¡Pero además!- Dijo eufórico. -Pude notar algo extraño. Tenía la leve sensación de que contenía millones de vidas adentro ¡Todas vibrando con intensidad, moviéndose de un lado a otro en alguna extraña dimensión dentro de esa maciza corteza! ¡Y mi locura me llevo a creer por un instante que ellas reían y festejaban al saber que alguien se acercaba a saludar a nuestro padre!- Se detuvo nuevamente suspendido en esos recuerdos. Poco después continuo: - Un día intente comentarlo con mis compañeros, yo sentí que debía compartir esos acontecimientos y que todos debían saber que Kaiju estaba vivo y consciente de todos nosotros… pero nadie me escuchaba, y pronto comenzaron a decir que yo estaba loco ¡Tal vez si! Pero preferí sumergirme en mi locura y sentirme agradecido con mi creador antes que hacer oídos sordos y convertirme en una maquina como el resto. Nuestro padre tenía tanto para decirnos, el quería darnos el bendito regocijo al recibir sus conocimiento… pero esta sociedad no estaba preparada. Durante cinco mil años trate de hacerles entender que Kaiju necesitaba ser escuchado y a nadie le importo. Entonces desistí y me disculpe por no traer más Shin-jin que quisieran conocerlo. Para ese entonces, mi sueño de tener un niño no había acabado, y un día se me ocurrió orar y pedirle por él. ¡Escuchaba murmullos dentro de mi cabeza provenientes del árbol! ¡Palabras extrañas con idiomas desconocidos! Y sucedía cada día en que me sentaba y pedía por que el me concediera un niño ya que sabía que jamás podría tener uno con una bella Shin-jin. Usted me dirá que yo estaba loco, pero Kaiju y aquello que fuera que está dentro me respondían aunque yo no pudiera entenderlo. Durante un año y treinta y cinco días; cada noche le pedí que me cumpliera mi sueño, y entonces cuando menos lo espere la manzana cayo del árbol ¡Yo la vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Y corrí desesperado a buscarla, yo sabía que era mi niño, lo supe cuando la vi caer, el brillo de ese fruto dio directo en mis ojos y estaba tan emocionado que no había reparado en las voces dentro de mi cabeza ¡Todas ellas hablaban rápido! ¡Gritaban, festejaban alocadas y yo no podía entenderlas! Entonces, una de ellas me dijo ¡Tómala! Y yo intente llegar más rápido para tomarla, cuando lo hice rebose de felicidad y ya empezaba a planear todo lo que viviría con mi pequeño ¡Pero las voces! Ellas no se detenían, querían que supiera algo mas, necesitaban ser escuchadas. Mi cabeza se dividía entre sus palabras y mis pensamientos, yo quería llevarlo a mi habitación y esperar a que rompiera su cascaron pero ellas empezaban a alarmarse. . Intente no escucharlas, pues estaba maravillado pensando en que color de piel tendría mi pequeño, o que reacción tendría al pisar el césped húmedo en plena mañana. Mi mente se había transformado en una pantalla de sueños, en donde podía imaginar miles de cosas con mi niño… y entonces el Gran supremo apareció e intento quitármelo, fue en ese momento cuando escuche la voz de nuestro señor Kaiju… era la misma vos que me dijo ¡Tómala! Pero esta vez me decía ¡Corre a la muralla! Y corrí… yo, corrí todo lo que pude…-. Hizo una nueva pausa. Sus ojos ahora comenzaban a perder su brillo, el dolor de recordar ese episodio eran tan vivido con aquel día, a los segundos continuo. – Solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando me detuve en la muralla…solo fueron unos míseros segundos en los que me detuve a escuchar que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y por esos malditos segundos no llegue a cruzar. Me culpe durante las primeras semanas, pero luego mi señor me dijo que no hubiera llegado, que no debía culparme por haber cometido la tontería de soñar despierto e imaginar un mundo mientras las voces intentaban decirme que huyera…-

Koro nuevamente hizo silencio, pero esta vez para tomar algo de agua que había en un vaso sobre su pequeña mesa de madera. Gowasu mantenía su mirada sobre Koro, estaba absorto, su rostro se mantenía estupefacto y con redondos ojos sorprendido. Ni el estúpido expediente contaba algo que se asimilara a su relato, ese historial era una completa mentira en donde solo decía que el jardinero ataco a los guardias y que quiso huir con una manzana… ¡Que carajos! Pensó, ¿Cómo es que nadie más vio lo que sucedía? ¿Quién demonios había escrito ese historial que solo decía mentiras?

Trago saliva con un gesto por demás amargado y luego dijo: - Yo… No sé qué decirle. Lo siento-

-¡Aun no he terminado!- Respondió el jardinero evadiendo la frase compasiva. - Usted quiere saber qué diferencias hay entre llevarlo cuando se lo pedí y llevarlo ahora, pues allí voy. Solo recuerde; no hay retorno. Y no intente hacer algo estúpido porque se verá aun mas acabado- Dijo determinante y luego dijo: - Nuestro creador me había concedido un niño con una condición, pero no lo supe hasta que lo recordé al momento de tomar la manzana en mis manos. Esa condición consistía en aceptar que mi hijo no solo era mi hijo sino que también tenía una misión en este mundo, debía aceptar todo lo que venía con él y cuidarlo hasta que alguien llegara a marcarle el camino de la rectitud ¡Alguien que brillaba con intensidad, alguien capaz de de mostrarle el reflejo y la realidad! Alguien capaz de brillar en el mismo amor… ¡Y entonces! Usted apareció cuatro semanas después de que mi niño nació y en ese entonces yo había perdido todas las esperanzas de que él pudiera estar a salvo. Pero no se confunda… no era usted a quien mi hijo esperaba. Sin embargo, cuando usted vino aquí y noto la presencia de nuestro creador, supe que usted tenía una sensibilidad similar a la mía y que seguía el mismo camino ¡Aunque no lo supiera! Y de un momento a otro sentí la gran esperanza de poner a mi hijo a salvo. Ahora, le diré lo que quiere saber y lo que rechazó por no comprender la primera señal. Usted debía sacar a mi hijo de este lugar, y cuando fuera a buscarlo se iba a encontrar con otro niño pequeño a su lado; uno mayor, no diré su nombre porque usted no debe saberlo; ninguno de los dos, pero le diré que usted iba a cargar con los dos pequeños, el niño mayor no iba a oponer resistencia porque en ese instante sabría que debía irse con usted…-

Gowas interrumpió con palabras atropelladas y desesperadas por saber más y dijo: Pe, pero ¡Estaba por robarme dos niño! Koro ¡Es una locura!-

-Cierre la boca y escúcheme- Respondió molesto. –Mi hijo tenía que irse conmigo y juntos esperaríamos la llegada del otro niño al cual no puedo nombrar. Su destino era estar a mi lado junto con mi hijo pero este maldito mundo metió sus garras para que no sucediera, ¡Este mundo y esta sociedad de evolución materializada donde todo es gris y la gente vive enferma y esclavizada provoco un caos! La locura de este mundo los ha consumido a todos y en un maldito segundo todo se volvió oscuro y macabro, le robo a este mundo las esperanzas de conocer el amor. Ustedes los Shin-jin se han transformado en seres monstruosos capaces de destruirse entre sí, capaces de castigar a todo aquel que piense diferente ¡Mi señor lo sabia! Y por eso quería que mantuviera a mi niño lejos de aquí. . ¡Entonces! Una mañana Kaiju me mostró que las fichas del juego se habían movido, y que el pequeño Shin-jin mayor tenía un AS sobre su manga… y me sonreí…-. Hizo una pausa y busco el cuaderno donde había dibujado a su bebe, después lo abrió y lo puso ante los ojos del anciano Gowas. – Fue entonces cuando hice este dibujo. Estaba feliz porque Kaiju me informaba que el niño vendría a traer un regalo para mi pequeño si algo fallaba esa noche. ¡Una caja!- Dijo abriendo sus ojos enormemente. – Una caja musical que lo acompañaría en el caso de que usted fallara y no quisiera llevarse al niño. ¡Usted había entrado en el juego! Y la diferencia es que si usted se llevaba a los dos niños mi hijo no tendría que sufrir las penumbras de este mundo y tampoco sería su perdición. Debo reconocer que no estaba conforme cuando vi que usted rechazo llevarse a mi bebe de aquí, pues eso retrasaría las cosas y la misión del niño mayor comenzaba cuando usted se lo llevara a ambos… ¿Lo entiende? Es tan grande el poder de ese niño, que tenía grandes jugadas escondidas para quien voluntaria o involuntariamente quisiera estropear sus planes. Una vez más a mi hijo le toco el camino difícil… Si usted ahora lo lleva del otro lado ¿Qué cree que encontrara? ¡pues nada! Porque el Shin-jin que debía acompañarnos no estará allí. El es un niño, y ha programado diferentes caminos en los que todos conducen al mismo destino ¡Su trabajo es increíble! Sus jugadas impredecibles… pero si los de afuera continúan removiendo su tablero podrían acabar con toda su programación; todas sus posibilidades ¿ahora lo entiende?-

En anciano aun boquiabierto con todo lo escuchado no daba crédito a responder nada y solo se encontró con más preguntas por hacer, las que segundos después no tardo en formular y dijo: - ¿Quiénes son esos niños?-

-No se lo diré- Respondió Koro rapidatamente. - Usted perdió su oportunidad de saberlo cuando debía. Kaiju recibe órdenes y el niño Shin-jin no desea que sus planes se vean estropeados. Si usted quiere conocer la verdad, ahora tendrá que esperar para descubrirla, pero mi niño será su perdición y usted debe perderse para encontrarse y encontrarlo a él, solo así…-

-¿Qué? ¡Espere un momento! ¿Dice que Kaiju recibe órdenes? ¿Y de un Shin-jin?- Grito Gowas disgustado.

-Sí. Y vaya y cuéntelo porque de todas formas no le creerán. ¡Bienvenido al mundo de la locura supremo Gowas!-

El supremo mas irritado y confuso grito nuevamente casi sobre las palabras del jardinero diciendo: -¿Quién ese niño? ¡Dígame quien es ese niño ahora!-

-¡Oh hoho!- Dijo Koro con una pequeña risa. - No pierda la cabeza supremo Gowas ¿Acaso volví a equivocarme y usted planea cometer una locura?-

-¡No!- Respondió el anciano levantándose del taburete y pegándose a los barrotes de la celda.-Buscare a ese pequeño y lo llevare junto con su hijo a donde desean. Viviré con ellos si en necesario pero no permitiré que esto me consuma ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me niego a vivir pensando en cuando llegara el momento en que tenga que saber la verdad, quiero saber ahora que está sucediendo en este mundo y quiénes son esos niños! ¡quiero saber quién es el Shin-jin capaz de darle ordenes a nuestro creador y cómo es posible eso, yo no viviré así durante años hasta que ocurra! ¡Su hijo no será mi perdición, no me perderé por nadie jamás y haré lo que sea para conseguir que ellos estén del otro lado del muro!-

De un momento a otro Koro empezó a lanzar carcajadas una tras otra. Reía como un loco, o quizás ya estaba loco. No era una risa alegre, ni sarcástica, ni molesta o divertida, tan sólo era risa libre y sin calificativos.

El anciano furioso por las repentinas carcajadas dijo en un grito: - ¡¿De qué demonios se está riendo Koro?!-

-Lo siento- respondió entre risas. – Es que usted no puede hacer nada. Váyase por favor, descanse y sea paciente-

-No me iré- Respondió Gowas mostrándose enfadado. Luego dijo: -Me quedaré en este planeta hasta la madrugada y llevaré a ese niño del otro lado, lo pondré a salvo y luego iré a buscar al otro niño-

-¡Vaya! ¡Hágalo! Usted le está dando el gusto al destino, rompa las reglas de nuestro creador, intente romper las reglar del pequeño Shin-jin. Vea con sus propios ojos lo que sucederá si intenta interferir. Mi creador me lo ha revelado, usted no tiene escapatoria ¡Nadie puede escapar ahora! ¡Todos están condenados! Solo el pequeño Shin-jin puede mover estas fichas y decidir el momento en que volverá a este lugar y buscar a mi pequeño. Si usted interfiere no sabrá cuando será la nueva oportunidad en la que volverá y le dirá que ya es hora de irse… No sea terco supremo Gowasu-

-¡Maldición!- Grito Gowasu intentando sacudir las rejas. – ¡Dígame cuando volveré a ver al niño! ¡Quiero saber cuánto tiempo tendré que torturarme para saber que hacer!-

-Eso será muy pronto, en unos cuantos años quizás. El niño vendrá aquí a una reunión importante, y lo reconocerá, porque él se mostrara ante usted, encontraran a mi hijo detrás del castillo y se irán a donde los estúpidos Shin-jin jamás pisarían. Pero si usted no entendió nada de lo que le dije y aun tiene esa tonta idea de llevarse a mi pequeño en este momento, algo le sucederá a usted y entonces solo hará que su sufrimiento sea más grande, mi hijo se convertirá en su perdición ¡¿No lo ve?! En este momento usted está perdiendo la cabeza por mi pequeño y lo hará hasta que llegue el momento en que el niño Shin-jin vuelva. Por el contrario si retrasa el momento, su perdición será más grande. Vaya a dormir supremo Gowasu y deje las cosas como están.

El anciano con un gesto furioso rechazo completamente las palabras del Koro y vocifero: -¡Está mintiendo! ¡Usted miente Koro! ¡El destino no me manejara a mi yo haré que todo sea posible!-

-Usted no está viendo con claridad señor. El destino no es algo que usted pueda manejar. No sea terco, acabo de darle un mapa del juego y todavía se empeña en hacer las cosas a su manera, no tiene sentido…-

-¡Nada tiene sentido! ¡Todo esto es una pesadilla y ya no quiero estar aquí! ¡No quiero ser parte de este juego y voy a terminar con esto cuanto antes!- Dijo Gowas enfurecido.

-No pierda la cabeza Supremo… No se comporte como todas estas mentes atormentadas, sosas e insípidas con el cerebro más seco que el río Jikan. Siéntese y espere a que todo suceda…-

-¡Váyase al infierno!- Grito Gowas sacado de sus casillas.

Se retiraba, pero ahora con más dudas, y todas lo llevaban al mismo lugar. Pensaba demasiado, hablando mucho más de lo que su mente podía pensar y no había resuelto absolutamente nada de todo aquello que le quitaba el sueño y lo atormentaba. Su sangre hervía al no poder saber que mas ocultaba el hombre y porque Kaiju se había vuelto tan cercano a él. No era envidia lo que embargaba al anciano, era el temor de no saber que debía hacer realmente. Koro le había mostrado que había entrado en un círculo continuo; en un punto sin retorno. No había mentido, sentía temor por el mismo, no deseaba perder la cabeza por ese niño el cual ahora tenía en la mira gracias al jardinero, y si Kaiju le había concedido su hijo y además este podía hablar con su creador celestial era porque detrás se escondía algo sagrado. Sus deseos solo navegaban por el sendero que conducía a la gigantesca muralla. En donde podría llevar al niño y terminar con esa tortura, desligarse del peso de todas las cosas que había escuchado, de todos los secretos que se escondían. No quería pertenecer a nada de eso, su deseo más grande era olvidar todo ello y hacer como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada, pero aun así, sabía que ahora estaba ligado a los niños y aun no sabía que sucedería después.

…

La habitación del niño estaba iluminada por un pequeño e infantil velador que la Kaio Tieer fabrico exclusivamente para él. En poco tiempo decoro la habitación a su gusto y al gusto del niño, claro.

Para muchos la Kaio Tieer no estaba del todo dentro de sus cabales; pues decía que el niño se comunicaba con ella y que hasta le decía que color era de su agrado y cual no. Sin embargo, solo era tomado como un desvarío de la muchachita y sin nada de atención, simplemente aceptaban lo que decía porque después de todo era ella quien pasaba tiempo con el bebé y eso era desde su nacimiento.

La Joven Kaio sonriente y alegre terminaba de leer un cuento, mientras el bebé de enormes ojos grises permanecía acostado en la cuna y luchando incansablemente por tomar las puntas de sus pies con sus manos. De vez en cuando desviaba su mirada en dirección a la joven mujer, pues estaba escuchando el cuento y se lo hacía saber respondiendo con uno que otro gorgorito.

-Oye…- Dijo la Kaio con una gran sonrisa. -¿Te aburre este cuento Verdad?-

El niño sonrió al tiempo que lanzaba un pequeño grito agudo y sacudía sus pies en el aire. Seguramente eso era una respuesta para la joven Tieer quien ahora abandonaba el libro a un lado en una pequeña mesita y decía: -Si lo imaginé…- Luego se acerco a la cuna para tomar al niño en sus brazos. Como respuesta, el pequeño volvió a dar un nuevo grito alegre al tiempo que estiraba sus manos para alcanzar su rostro, quizás apretar su nariz o intentar meter sus pequeñitas manos en la boca de la mujer y al instante dijo: -¡Oh! Tienes muchas energías pero debes descansar, además es muy tarde y mañana tienes un molesto control con el doctor Kaio… Flaco, escuálido y largo como fideo espagueti, con enormes anteojos y zapatos de payaso…-

El niño lanzó una nueva carcajada, como si realmente hubiera entendido a la mujer, y al instante esta continuó diciendo: - Lo sé, te agrada porque es chistoso y mañana me reiré contigo pero ahora es tiempo de dormir-.

La mujer deposito un beso en la mejilla del niño para luego acostarlo en la cuna. Por su parte el bebé parecía aceptar el descanso y entre sonrisas y gorgoritos le dedicaba una última mirada a la joven antes de que está decidiera irse.

No paso demasiado tiempo cuando Tieer finamente abandono la habitación dejando solo la pequeña lámpara encendida.

Los bellos y cristalinos ojos del pequeño observaban el simpático móvil de cuna que había estado girando incansablemente. No era su juguete favorito pero parecía agradarle o al menos lo entretenía por un buen rato… pero después de todo ese móvil giratorio hacia una excelente combinación con la pequeña caja musical que permanecía dentro de la cuna y aún costado en la cabecera.

La Kaio Tieer la vio infinidad de veces, y cuando llegaba el momento de asear el cuarto y cambiar las sábanas siempre volvía a poner la caja en su lugar. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí pero comprendía que el niño respondía con un llanto si esta no se encontraba en su cuna. No le veía mal alguno y aunque le parecía que estaba averiada tampoco fue motivo para quitarla de la vista del pequeño.

En ocasiones y vaya a saber el motivo, la cuerda de la caja giraba en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y luego de manera muy lenta , esta volvía a girar aunque a favor. De esa manera el pequeño sonreía al ver el móvil de cuna girar y finalmente hasta llegaba a dormirse.

Para Tieer, quien había visto con sus propios ojos como la cuerda se movía, sólo significaba que el niño tenía algún poder en especial para hacerlo sin tocarla, además de que también podía escucharla. Le parecía algo asombroso, pero sin duda algo que no debía decir, porque cualquier estúpido diría que la pobre caja estaba embrujada o en el peor de los casos que el niño ya estaba loco desde su nacimiento... ¡Quién sabe! En el planeta Kai-Shin todos estaban paranoicos. Cualquier cosa extraña que se les presentará era motivo para culpar a los Makaioshins.

Como todas las noches la cuerda de la caja giraba y se soltaba para que el pequeño escuche su melodía. De esta manera empezaba a sumergirse en un profundo sueño, sus ojos empezaba a pesar y su pequeño cuerpo se relajaba, su respiración se hacía pausada y su cabeza caía aún costado. Segundos después el niño se dormía con una leve sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Pero algo hizo que sus ojos se abrieran repentinamente. La puerta rechino como una señal de que alguien entraba. El bebé se removió un poco mientras sus ojos observaban el techo, y a la espera de encontrarse con el rostro de quien interrumpía su sueño.

El Supremo del décimo universo asomaba su negra mirada en el interior de la cuna encontrándose con los ojos del niño; abiertos de par en par y atentos a cualquier movimiento. La sorpresa se vio plasmada en su cara al cruzarse con aquellos ojos grises que jamás había visto en ningún Shin-Jin. Segundos después su facciones pasaron a ser difusas, pues el hombre tenía miles de preguntas para hacerle a ese niño…

-¿Quién eres…?- Dijo apenas en un susurro, y decidido estiró sus brazos hasta el niño para cargarlo.

Gowasu jamás podría describir exactamente como se sintió aquel contacto. Era un ser explosivo, potente, brillante y con una sensibilidad extrema, su vibración era capaz de abrir cualquier dimensión. Era el ser perfecto… un ser sabio e ignorante; rígido y flexible a la vez, incapaz de ocultar en esa mirada el reflejo del mundo en que habitaba. Sus manos temblaron, y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver la inocencia del pequeño, su delicadeza… apenas podía sostener su cabeza, sus pequeñas manos abarcando toda la cavidad de su boca.

Pronto se volvió ambicioso, su sed de conocer la verdad se volvía inaplazable hasta el punto de llegar a alucinar con que podría adelantar aquella predicción de Koro. Ahora más que nunca y después de sentir lo que el niñito transmitía quería ser el poseedor de toda esa verdad. Sin pensarlo un minuto más tomo la manta del niño y lo cubrió, pues la noche era helada y no deseaba que el pequeñito se enfermara, además apenas era un bebé y este podría ser susceptible a cualquier peste.

Miro a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de abrigo más, ya que debía dejar al pequeño del otro lado del muro y luego debía buscar al otro niño. Pero luego a su mente llego otro pensamiento; podría abandonar todo y quedarse con el dulce bebe del otro lado del muro y esperar a que el otro niño apareciera, si ese desconocido Shin-jin; a una corta edad, era capaz de controlar los caminos de la vida entonces tarde o temprano sabría que algo cambio y que el bebé ya estaba del otro lado.

Salió desesperado de la habitación, con el niñito en brazos y completamente cubierto. El pasillo estaba a oscuras y silencioso y agradecía que fue así, ya que eso significaba que el lugar estaba deshabitado. No tardo demasiado en transitarlo y pronto se encontró con la amplia sala principal que lo conducía a la salida del jardín. Corrió a gran velocidad con el pequeñito entre sus brazos, escuchándolo hacer gorgoritos y balbuceando cualquier cosa con la intención de comunicarse; como cualquier ser vivo inteligente. El camino de piedras se hacía largo frente a su desesperación por llegar, y por un instante le parecía sentir el mismo desasosiego que padeció Koro el día que intentaba huir con su niño. Y no tenía duda ¡Era su niño! ¡Y Kaiju se lo había obsequiado! Tal vez era la bendición más grande que un Shin-jin podría tener.

Aún no comprendía cómo es que nadie había notado lo especial que era ese pequeñito, o es que quizás nadie tenía la percepción adecuada para hacerlo.

Era extraño que ese sendero de piedras lo condujera directo al muro, porque estaba prohibido pero hasta parecía ser una invitación ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

Ya sólo faltaban unos cuantos pasos y en cuestión de segundos se vio parado frente la gran muralla. Con la mente bloqueada por el deseo de pasar al otro lado de una vez por todas se elevo con su Ki, pero alguien interrumpió su camino.

Un extraño sujeto totalmente cubierto con una capa oscura, le obstruía el paso mientras permanecía de pie en el borde de la muralla. Gowas retrocedió apretando al pequeño entre sus brazos y dijo: - ¿Quién eres?-

El sujeto alzó sus manos y el anciano retrocedió un poco más, sin embargo está persona solo buscaba descubrir su cabeza y mostrar su rostro. Los ojos del anciano se vieron estupefactos y en pocos segundos su rostro cambio a uno más extraño.

-¿Towa?- Pregunto confundido. Pero sabiendo perfectamente quien era.

La mujer no hizo ningún gesto, sólo se limito a mirar al anciano y luego respondió: -No es el momento-.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto aún más extrañado y se aferro aun mas al niño.

Towa esta vez sonrió más ampliamente y dijo: -Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas anciano-

De inmediato la muchacha levantó su mano haciendo aparecer una especie de planta extraña de raíces gruesas y largas, con dos ramificaciones que daban el aspecto de ser pequeñas piernas de hombrecillo. De ellas caían un extraño y espeso barro, como si hubiesen sido arrancadas de algún pantano apenas unos segundos, sin embargo, eso, solo era el extraño ungüento de una fuerte hechicera que en sus manos sostenía una poderosa planta llamada mandrágora.

El anciano del universo 10 la reconoció al instante y sabía muy bien lo que el poder de aquella planta creada por Makaioshins era capaz de hacer. Su uso era completamente prohibido sin embargo la planta tenía grande poderes curativos también, tal vez eso era algo que ni el mismo Makaioshins sabía ni al momento de haberla creado. Pero de todas formas la mandrágora estaba en las manos de una mujer, y no era cualquier mujer. Era la pequeña niña que durante miles de años visitaba a Kaiju a altas horas de la madrugada. Towa era la pequeña niña desaliñada y despeinada que llegaba de la nada y se sentaba a su lado en aquellos tiempos en los que le pedía a su creador por el bienestar de su pueblo.

¡Koro mentía! Pensó. Porque alguien más si intento acercarse a Kaiju; él, y sin embargo jamás había recibido una señal de este. Nunca le habló ni tampoco lo hicieron esas extrañas voces, ahora también recordaba que Towa jamás había dicho una palabra, sólo se sentaba frente al árbol en silencio y horas después abandonaba el lugar. Siempre supo que la niña era una makaioshin, y ella siempre supo que el era un Kaioshin pero jamás intento atacarlo. Quizás la niña había sido el motivo por el cual había tomado la decisión de estudiar la mente Shin-jin. Towa era el principio de su curiosidad… porque él; sabiendo que en ese entonces era una niñita conocía perfectamente su poder, y no era una niña ordinaria, era el makaioshin más poderoso que había conocido y sin embargo jamás había utilizado su magia para atacarlo…

-Tu…- Dijo el anciano con una voz temblorosa. -Tú has crecido mucho…-

-No me interesa hablar contigo- Respondió Towa para luego aventar la mandrágora cerca de sus pies, después dijo: -En pocos minutos olvidaras todo así como también olvidaras cuando vuelva a decirte "Tu lo arruinaras, como lo arruinas todo" Sufrirás… pero tú te lo buscaste-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, espera! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué es lo que dices?- Dijo el anciano alarmado y acercándose unos pasos.

-¡Ve! ¡Corre al bosque! Caerás en unos minutos y al despertar no recordarás al niño, tampoco volverás a ver al jardinero porque plante ilusiones en ti y ahora irás con el gran supremo y dirás que Koro está loco y que ya no quieres atenderlo. Eso le dará una sentencia más segura y todos avalaran tus palabras. El niño se convertirá en hombre y un día el será tu perdición, lamentaras no haberlo escuchado, derramaras lágrimas de sangre por él, lo lloraras día y noche frente mar del éste, gritaras su nombre entre los bosques. Lo amaras más que a tú propia vida y tu alma no encontrará consuelo. Tu, te volverás loco y yo estaré ahí para verlo-.

A Gowasu se le erizo la piel, y sus ojos se volvieron aun mas atormentados. Su rostro se desencajo y rápidamente sintió como su corazón se aceleraba producto de la desesperación frente al temor. Después grito: -¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Sólo intento ayudar a este niño!-

La mujer evadió cualquier comentario y rápidamente volteó para retirarse. Y un nuevo grito escapó de los labios del anciano diciendo: -¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas Towa! ¿Qué sucedió contigo?-

La joven esquivó nuevamente las preguntas, sin embargo volvió a hablar: -Estaré cerca… pues cuando caigas debo llevar al niño a su lugar-

-¡No, No! ¡Yo mismo lo haré! ¡Quítame esa maldición, yo no quiero olvidar, por favor, no hagas que olvidé a este niño, no hagas que condene a Koro!-

-Tú te hiciste esto anciano- Respondió la mujer antes de saltar al otro lado.

Gowas abrió sus ojos aterrorizado y grito: -¡No! ¡Towa!-

…

El fin de la hermandad

Los ojos de la mujer brillaban en todo su esplendor. Su boca dibujaba una perfecta sonrisa en la cual podía apreciarse sus blancas piezas dentarias. No podía ocultar su emoción ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque el viento soplaba a su favor.

Con el sacerdote de su lado nada podría salir mal… su confianza era ciega para ese sujeto, pues, el sí podría cumplir con todo lo que prometía. Sus poderes estaban lejos de su alcance; inimaginable. Si su hijo era poderoso ¿Cuál era el límite de ese ángel supremo? Nadie lo sabía… y tal vez jamás se sabría. Pero eso no era algo que le importará, porque su objetivo principal; su sueño, se haría realidad si lograba conseguir más información del aprendiz…

"Pobre muchachito infeliz" pensó la mujer recordando la última vez que lo vio. Se había convertido en la marioneta del anciano, y si sus cálculos no fallaban probablemente ya estaba completamente consumido por este, aunque ese… tampoco era su problema.

El demonio rosado aún en cuclillas; levantaba la mirada levemente para ver su hermana. El fruncimiento de sus cejas y los ojos chispeantes indicaban que: si el sacerdote no estuviera en un estado de meditación profunda, mezclada con desconcierto o no estuviera presente; en el mejor de los casos, ya habría saltado con sus oscuras garras al cuello de la mujer. ¡Por imprudente! "Sólo a un demente se le ocurriría hacer tratos con un ángel" , pensó.

Towa parecía estar más allá del bien y del mal, o quizás su sed de poder había terminado por deteriorar la poca dignidad que le quedaba; si es que alguna vez la tuvo.

Por experiencia, sabía lo que significaba trabajar para alguien que sólo buscaba conseguir beneficios propios, y una vez que ya no era necesario el siguiente paso era deshacerse del estorbo. Así es como funcionaban los asuntos de poder…

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más mi señor?- Pregunto la hechicera; conservando su sonrisa triunfal.

Daishinkan intentaba componerse entre las nubes de pensamientos que pasan en su cabeza. Pero estaba demasiado furioso y a la vez confundido como para responder algo que sonará convincente y que no tuviera que decir la verdad; pues la bruja no tenía porque saberlo… o tal vez si…

No era capaz de tomar decisión alguna, antes debía aclarar sus propias dudas y también hacer una visita a Wiss. Su mirada fue dirigida a la mujer nuevamente y respondió: - Quiero toda la información posible sobre el aprendiz. Sólo eso-

La bruja se adelanto y dijo: - Pues… para empezar. Además de no ser de este mundo, se que tiene un profundo rencor hacía hacia la humanidad-

-Lo sé- Respondió sonriente. – Y es un beneficio para mí. También lo será para ti-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto confusa.

-¡No importa ahora!- Respondió mas sonriente y eufórico. -Tu descubre que oculta ese aprendiz, el resto es asunto mío. El odio a la humanidad no es algo que haya iniciado pero si es algo que continuó sembrando en él ¿Lo entiendes?-

Towa se inclinó en forma de cortesía, no obstante, era inevitable no pensar en los motivos del ángel que pudieran llevarlo a causarle ese daño a un aprendiz; al que apenas ella conocía y a quien había tratado para borrar sus recuerdos. Pocos segundos después pensó que quizás su magia no había servido de nada si el sacerdote había estado torturando al jovencito todo este tiempo. Quería preguntar; moría de deseos por hacerlo pero eso no era de su incumbencia y el ángel hasta podría molestarse. No era estúpida y ahora los enormes deseos de saber más sobre el aprendiz quemaban en su interior ¿Qué había en él? ¿Por qué ahora Daishinkan parecía querer verlo muerto o enloquecerlo por completo?

-No te demores- Dijo rápidamente. – Y ten cuidado porque no estás sola en el universo, ni en este, ni en otro. Si algún Dios destructor o un ángel descubren que estas cerca de un Shin-Jin te mataran. Alguien tuvo la genial idea de atentar contra un Kaio y esto los alarmó profundamente- Hizo una pausa y pregunto: - ¿Sabes algo de eso?-

La mujer miro al sacerdote unos cuantos segundos preocupada; aún intentando salir de todo ese mar de preguntas. Se detuvo, ahora viajando a las últimas palabras, imaginado quien podría haber causado ese asesinato. Segundos después volteó a dar una fugaz mirada a su hermano que aún estaba de rodillas y respondió: -No tengo idea de lo que está hablando. Pero tengo la certeza de que nosotros no fuimos, no está en nuestros planes atacar al planeta Kai-Shin aun-

-Y no lo harás- Respondió casi sobre sus palabras. – La exterminación que tanto deseas llegará cuando me des la información que necesito-

-De acuerdo- Respondió sin objeciones. -Sólo una cosa más. Ha dicho que me protegería y al mismo tiempo me dice que debo tener cuidado con los dioses destructores y los ángeles…-

El sacerdote interrumpió diciendo: -No puedo protegerte de todos mis hijos y tampoco de los dioses de la destrucción, no es posible por el momento. Sin embargo, no tendrás problemas con Wiss-

\- Wiss no es problema para mí. El pertenece a este universo y no es aquí en donde debo trabajar…- Respondió en un tono duro. -Además, su hijo quería lejos al aprendiz de…-

Daishinkan volvió a interrumpir y dijo: - Eso ya lo sé. Tal vez… Wiss pueda ayudarte- Sonrió levemente y luego continuó diciendo. – El lo entenderá y además es mi hijo más fiel-

-Seguro…-Respondió Towa con un dejó de sarcasmo.

-¡Bien!- Dijo el ángel dichoso. – volveré en una semana y para ese entonces espero que tengas lo que necesito. Por el contrario, tu sueño se retrasará-

\- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo- Respondió la mujer.

-No vemos entonces-. Respondió el sacerdote.

Al instante Daishinkan desapareció de la nada sin dejar rastro alguno, y sólo un segundo después Dabura se incorporaba furioso; exasperado, caminando hasta la estúpida bruja que en menos de 5 minutos le había entregado la vida al ángel; en bandeja de oro y con un gigantesco cartel que decía "Para ti, con amor"…

-¡Eres una maldita desquiciada!- Vocifero al tiempo que tomaba el cuello de la mujer y la arrastraba hasta la pared más cercana.

-¡Suéltame idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Respondió Towa en un grito.

-¡Dime tu qué crees que haces Perra del demonio! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer un trato con el sacerdote?! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que significa?!- Dijo mientras le daba uno que otro golpe contra la pared.

-¡Cierra la boca y Suéltame! ¡No tengo que pedirte permiso a ti para hacer tratos, tu eres el menos indicado para darme un sermón ahora, y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se dejó manipular por ese mago de pacotilla! ¡Eres una maldita deshonra para los Makaioshin…!-

El demonio presionó el cuello de Towa aún más e interrumpió diciendo: - ¡Porque tu no lo eres maldita sea! ¡Abriste las piernas y te mojaste con las ilusorias promesas de ese sacerdote que sólo busca su propio beneficio! ¡No te dará nada, no veras nada de lo que te prometió porque para ese entonces ya estarás muerta y por sus propias manos! ¡¿Acaso no puedes pensar un segundo y notar que busca aprovecharse de ese aprendiz del que justamente querían separar del supremo del este?! ¡Porque demonios primero no piensas que hay detrás de todo esto para que ese maldito ángel este tan desesperado por tener información!-

-¡Ya déjame!- Grito Towa furiosa. A los pocos segundos las manos de Dabura comenzaron a quemarse sobre su cuello y de forma automática provoco que la soltara.

-¡Maldita bruja!- Dijo el demonio completamente colérico; más por las decisiones que había tomado. -¡Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho, acabas de condenar no sólo a los estúpidos kaioshines, también a nosotros!-

La joven mujer hizo una sonora carcajada y luego dijo: - ¿Y desde cuando ves el futuro hermanito? Porque siempre fuiste un pobre idiota incapaz de hacer algo solo…-

Dabura interrumpió: -Es fácil decirlo cuando eres una ruin bruja egoísta que puede entrar y salir del mundo demonio sin ayuda de nadie. Y es fácil decirlo para una puta bruja con suerte, porque eso eres, una bruja con suerte hasta que se te cruzo ese sacerdote y decidiste dejarte coger con sus palabras. Durante años espere a que encontrarás la forma de liberarme y cuando pudiste hacerlo me dejaste allí adentro, lo mismo hiciste con tu abuelo; ese al que tanto dices amar. Tu no sientes amor y mucho menos respeto por tu familia, no eres capaz siquiera de pensar en la confianza que el abuelo deposito en ti…- Se interrumpió a sí mismo un segundo y luego dijo ya más calmado. -No… espera. Está bien... - Hizo una media sonrisa. - Tienes lo que te mereces… chocaras con misma cara de la moneda-

-Vete a la mierda- Respondió Towa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Se… Me largo de aquí. Disfruta de tu repugnante felicidad mientras puedas… antes de que ese sacerdote te dé por el culo y sin piedad…-

Towa esta vez tembló de rabia, ahora cegada por todo lo que Dabura dijo y grito: -¡Vete a la mierda maldito demonio estúpido!-

La puerta de la casucha se abrió sin previo aviso. Era el anciano Mechikabura, que apenas había alcanzado a escuchar la frase de su nieta. Traía una sonrisa feliz, demasiado feliz como para encajar en los dos rostros coléricos que amenazaban con arrancarse los ojos de cuajo y luego comérselos uno a otro. Conservando su extasiado momento, el ex Rey demonio pregunto: -¿A qué se debe todo este alboroto?-

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio un momento. Conservando sus caras ofuscadas y una ligera agitación a causa de la ira contenida, pero finalmente Dabura respondió: -Pregúntaselo a tu "Amada nieta" ella tiene la respuesta. Yo me largo-

Dabura camino hasta la puerta furioso y sin decir una palabra más allí mismo desapareció. Una vez deshonro a su raza; a sus hermanos. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, y al aceptar un trato con Babidi también le pidió de favor que lo ayudara a liberar a su gente… solo que el desgraciado mago lo traiciono. Esta vez no participaría de las hazañas de su hermana, y no importaba si tenían el mismo fin que sus planes y los de su abuelo, porque sabía muy bien que el trato con un sacerdote era el peor acto que un makaioshin podía cometer y un pase directo a su tumba.

…

sueño lúcido

 **-No veo nada. No siento nada. No siento mi cuerpo… No puedo escuchar mi respiración ni sentir mi corazón. ¿En dónde estoy?**

El aprendiz estaba sumergido en una profunda oscuridad. Allí el sonido del agua golpeaba con fuerza dentro de sus oídos. Desde la superficie llegaba un penetrante zumbido ensordecedor que retumbaba con fuerza justo en el centro de su corazón. También podía escuchar unos afilados chillidos y gritos; mezclado entre animales y personas. Buscaba una pizca de claridad en toda esa oscuridad; desesperado y ensordecido por ese incesante sonido parecido al retumbar de un corazón.

Su intuición lo arrastro a subir a la superficie. No sentía su cuerpo pero tenía la sensación de que con sólo desearlo empezaba a ascender. Escuchaba cada vez más cerca los gritos, los chillidos y ese penetrante retumbe en su interior. Poco después vio un pequeño resplandor de luz que se filtraba desde el exterior y tomo velocidad; una arrasadora que solo consistía en la necesidad de salir de esa oscuridad abrumadora.

Sobre el colosal mar empezaron a emerger las burbujas, y junto con la más grande el joven aprendiz salió a la superficie tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban con fuerza intentando escurrir el agua de sus pestañas. Poco después empezaba a sentir su cuerpo tiritar sobre el mar helado. Giro sobre su eje buscando los inagotables gritos y chillidos, pero solo se encontraba con mas y mas agua a su alrededor. Miro al cielo; gris y nuboso como sus ojos, y en él buscaba alguna señal que le dijera en donde se encontraba, pero eso no sucedió. Dio un giro más y su nariz casi choca con las botas blancas de alguien que flotaba en el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y su boca temblorosa acompañaron a su cabeza para mirar directo a quien tenía arriba.

El rostro humano del sujeto, sonreía maliciosamente y sus manos ahora se estiraba frente a los ojos del joven aprendiz. Al cabo de un breve instante, el hombre dijo: _-Te estaba esperando-_

Zamasu confuso, pregunto intentando retroceder: _-¿Qué?-_

Black sonrió y exclamo señalando al oeste, donde se veía algo de humo a causa de algún incendio: _-¡Mira! ¡Esto es lo que soñaste!-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ Respondió Zamasu alarmado. _-¿quién eres?-_

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quién soy?-_ Dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia y luego continuo _: - Yo, soy tú-._

El aprendiz, completamente confundido negó con su cabeza. Su cuerpo volví a girar buscando una salida; ahora, lejos de ese humano de oscuro traje, de ojos tan negros como la oscuridad, de rasgos desconocidos para el… incapaz de reconocer a un humano; los detestaba. ¿Por qué un humano le daría lo que tanto deseaba? ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Por qué?

Su cabeza daba vueltas en un sinfín de preguntas, mientras a sus oídos llegaban los dolorosos gritos y aullidos; más fuertes, más intensos, mas cortantes.

 _-Oye… ¿para ser yo eres bastante asustadizo? Vamos… quédate conmigo. Mira todo lo que logramos juntos-_ Dijo Black.

Zamasu comenzaba a agitarse y rápidamente dijo: _-Vete… Déjame en paz-._

Black dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y respondió _: -¿A dónde quieres que vaya? Esto es lo que quería. Déjame disfrutarlo, ven conmigo y regocíjate…-_

Zamasu interrumpió abruptamente con grito casi lastimoso: _-¡Vete de aquí humano! ¡Déjame paz! ¡Vete!-_

La sonrisa del humano comenzaba a esfumarse lentamente. Sus ojos se clavaron de manera acusadores sobre la figura desnuda del aprendiz. Poco después respondió: _\- Este es tu futuro Zamasu. No nos iremos a ninguna parte… tu y yo somos uno-_

Zamasu volteó desquiciado; con vehemencia casi desmesurada. Sus ojos ahora enrojecidos sostenían crueles lágrimas desesperadas y cansadas de permanecer escondidas. Disparo la peor mirada de desprecio que podría haberle dedicado a alguien antes y su boca se abrió con furia y casi lastimado su garganta grito: _-¡Vete maldito humano!-_

…

La ventana de la habitación que estaba adornadas por unas cortinas blancas, apenas dejaba una abertura en el centro por donde los primeros rayos de sol podían filtrarse.

El travieso resplandor golpeaba directo en la cara del aprendiz mientras entrecerraba sus ojos a cada instante por recibir tan repentino brillo.

Su cabeza aún permanecía sobre la cama, más precisamente donde la mano de su maestro descansaba a un costado. Había pasado la noche sentado en una incómoda silla de escritorio y las primeras horas lograba mantenerse despierto gracias a un viejo libro que su maestro tenía en la mesa de luz. Pero el cansancio lo venció por completo y finalmente su cabeza se recargo por si sola en ese rincón .

Los recuerdos de Zamasu viajaban a ese momento, cuando el anciano; aturdido y perturbado decía que alguien venía a matarlo. Después de aquello, y de notar como el viejo castañeaba los dientes mientras revoleaba la mirada de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, decidió quedarse a su lado. Pensó en irse a dormir en varias oportunidades, pero la idea de dejar al viejo solo y abandonado le creaba culpas, y más culpas acarrearía si mientras el dormía plácidamente a este le daba por morir de un infarto imaginando demonios malvados o cualquier sombra fantasmagórica que quisiera asustarlo.

Todavía tenía la cabeza recargada a un costado de la cama cuando repentinamente empezó a recordar su sueño. ¡No! pensó al instante ¡Fue una pesadilla! Y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada pegando un veloz respingo que lo incorporó dejándolo sentado. Había sido desagradable; tal vez el sueño más desagradable que jamás haya tenido. Ese sueño donde un humano estaba presente era peor que soñar con la delicada y tibia piel del Kaioshin del universo siete, y la cual a horas de haberla experimentado con solo tocarlo, comprobaba que era tan real como en sus sueños. Su pensamientos intentaron quedarse allí, en ese aniñado rostro que poseía el Kaioshin del séptimo universo; aunque sabía que era mayor que él. Moría de deseos por cruzarse con esa oscura mirada que sólo expresaba amor presente y que podía transportarlo a otros tiempos.

Los leves quejidos provenientes de la boca del anciano lograron que Zamasu le dedicará su total atención. Lo había olvidado, y por recordar lo excitado que podía volverse con sólo pensar en ese Kaioshin. Sin duda, eso creaba una gran culpa nuevamente; como no mucho tiempo atrás…

Zamasu se acerco al rostro del anciano apenas un poco y dijo: - ¿Maestro?-

Gowasu meneo la cabeza, y rápidamente su mano viajó hasta ella al sentir un punzante dolor. -Oh… Creo, creo que no me siento muy bien. ¿Qué hora es?-

-Aún es de mañana- Respondió el aprendiz. -Le preparare el desayuno-

Gowasu apretó su frente adolorido y respondió: -De acuerdo. Estaré en la sala en un momento-

-Tal vez deba descansar hoy- Dijo Zamas rápidamente notando la molestia del anciano y como este sobaba su frente. después dijo: - Le trae el desayuno aquí-

-Oh no- Dijo el viejo mientras empezaba a recargarse en el respaldo de la cama. -Hay mucho que hacer. Tomaremos algo y luego nos pondremos a trabajar. Estoy seguro que esa tormenta dejó un desastre en el jardín-

-Pero…-Respondió apenas sin poder continuar la frase.

-Nada de peros Zamasu. Debemos trabajar y además debes entrenar, ya has perdido varios días de entrenamiento-

Zamasu guardo silencio unos cuantos segundos. Estaba preocupado, porque nunca lo había visto así; tan asustado, paranoico e imaginando cosas. En muchas ocasiones lo había odiado; pensó, pero ese odio jamás había sido real. Su odio era más bien una especie de rencor desconocido dando inicio al momento en que le había prohibido dormir en la habitación del éste. Con el tiempo aumentó ya que jamás recibía respuesta, de hecho el anciano era experto en evadir preguntas, y por esos motivos terminaba detestándolo. No obstante, el comportamiento del anciano no era motivo para desearle algún mal.

-¡Ey!- Dijo el anciano trayendo a Zamas al momento actual y haciendo que le dedicará una mirada extraviada. -No pierdas tiempo niño, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Si maestro- Respondió Zamas asistiendo con su cabeza. Poco después abandonó la habitación en silencio.

Gowasu dio un suspiro; agotado, había dormido lo suficiente y sin embargo estaba agotado. Esa sensación de cansancio aparecía repentinamente y pocos segundos después recordaba los motivos por los que estaba agotado. Le siguió un nuevo suspiro; con más peso aún, pero sabía muy bien a que sé debía y ya no podía hacer caso omiso a su padecer.

se incorporó de un solo movimiento dispuesto a cambiarse y desayunar. Estaba deseoso de leer el historial de Zamasu; conocer más sobre su pasado, e intentar de alguna manera reparar lo que cometió. No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y el temor era más grande que las ganas de solucionar lo que había ocasionado, sin embargo, no podía continuar de esa manera; torturándose a sí mismo y mintiéndole a Zamasu. Tampoco quería aceptar que probablemente necesitará consultar a la molesta mujer… Esa bruja, justo a quien años atrás le había dicho que desapareciera y jamás volviera. Ahora recordaba que la resentida mujer le dijo que tal vez volvería a necesitarla algún día, y eso hacía que se le pusieran los pocos pelos que tenía; de puntas, porque ahora tendría que volver con la vista al suelo y soportar sus burlas, las que de por sí podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza.

Hizo un gesto de negación y ofuscado dijo mas para sí: - ¡Ag! Condenada Bruja…-

Una vez cambiado estiró su cuerpo y se decidió a salir de la habitación. Pero antes de que lo hiciera pudo sentir la presencia de un Kaioshin desconocido que ahora pisaba su planeta. Se extraño, pero salió a toda prisa dispuesto a ver de quien se trataba, y sabía que no era una presencia maligna; no como la que sintió en aquella figura que vio en la noche; aún no la olvidaba y quizás no lo haría porque había sido la presencia más espantosa que pudo haber sentido en su vida… Pero no quería pensar en ello ahora ya que su prioridad en el momento actual era Zamasu.

Apenas llegó a la sala y pudo encontrarse con su aprendiz sirviéndole un té al extraño Kaioshin, y este se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada. Reconoció el peinado al instante así como también el color de su piel; lila, algo lavanda como los bellos arbustos de su jardín.

El aprendiz cambió la dirección de su mirada a su maestro y dijo con una leve sonrisa: -Tiene visitas-.

El antepasado volteó sonriente y dijo: -Lamento mi inoportuna visita y sin previo aviso. Espero no haberle generado una mala impresión Supremo Gowasu-.

Gowasu abrió sus ojos sorprendido y respondió rápidamente: ¡Oh, no! No se preocupe…- Poco después camino hasta la pequeña mesa para luego tomar asiento en la silla contigua y dijo. -Es un honor tenerlo en mi planeta. Pero de saber que vendría hubiese preparado algo para acompañar el té-.

-No es necesario-Respondió el Elder alzando su mano sobre la mesa y creando unos cuantos pastelitos. -Son de una excelente receta que una vieja bruja tenía guardada en su casucha. Recuerdo que… yo era muy joven, y había llegado al planeta sagrado para custodiarlo, pero una vieja bruja estaba mucho antes que yo, no sé como llego ahí solo sé que era bastante molesta y que no podía echarla del planeta… además, decía que no tenía a donde ir y que pronto moriría. ¡Era una tortura! Pero tenía buenas habilidades y no dudaba en compartirlas conmigo…-

Gowasu se extraño un poco por el repentino relato pero aun así y con una media sonrisa respondió: -Oh… ¿Qué habilidades podría tener que no tuviera un supremo Kaioshin?-

-Mmm, pues vera. Siempre se puede aprender algo de alguien más. ¿Verdad jovencito?- Dijo el anciano está vez hablando directo a Zamas mientras servía el té a su maestro.

El aprendiz estaba desorientado aunque escuchando la conversación y al instante respondió más como una pregunta: -¿Eh?-

-Quiero decir. Tu té sabe excelente, sin embargo si dejas hervir el agua y luego colocas las hojas dejando reposar unos 5 minutos el sabor será mucho mejor-.

-Lo tendré en cuenta superior- Respondió Zamas con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- Dijo y luego volvió a dirigirse a Gowas. -Como le decía, está bruja poseía buenas habilidades las cuales compartió conmigo y las que luego terminé del comprobar al fusionarme con ella…-

-¡Oh!- Exclamó Gowas sorprendió. -Cielos…-

-Así es. Aunque solo fue un accidente… y si bien al principio todo resultaba muy molesto con el tiempo nos acostumbramos. Hoy solo queda de ella sus habilidades, pues ha decidido mantenerse en silencio-.

-Bueno… No esperaba oír una interesante anécdota. Estoy asombrado sobre todo porque se lo ve muy a gusto-.

-El destino así lo quiso Supremo Gowas- Respondió finalizando con una amplia sonrisa.

-Por supuesto…- Respondió Gowas. Segundos después y dirigiéndose al aprendiz dijo: -Zamas ¿Por qué no vas adelantando el trabajo en el jardín? Yo te alcanzare luego-

Como era un viejo desconfiado; de cualquier cosa, nuevamente volví a hacerlo… quitar a Zamas del medio, ocultarlo para que no escuchara nada que tuviera que ver con él. Claro que no sabía a qué se debía la visita del anciano del universo 7 y ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarle quien era o de donde venía, pues el anciano le recordaba al joven supremo Shin, sin contar que el color de su traje era el mismo. Tener al anciano en su planeta era una señal de alarma; siendo tan cercano a Shin se le ocurrían miles de motivos por los que lo visitaría y sin previo aviso. Sus pensamientos rápidamente se vieron interrumpidos por la añeja voz que dijo: -Vamos Supremo Gowas, no sea tan duro con el muchachito. Al menos deje que disfrute de algo caliente antes de empezar a trabajar-

Gowasu se sintió avergonzado y respondió de manera apresurada: -Oh… lo siento. Es cierto. Será mejor que nos acompañes Zamas-

El aprendiz dio una fugaz mirada a ambos ancianos y luego respondió tomando asiento: - Si…-

-Lo siento…- Dijo Gowas nuevamente. -Debe pensar que soy un desconsiderado al enviar a mi aprendiz a trabajar sin haber probado un bocado-

El Elder sonrió. Era una sonrisa pícara, como si estuviera por decir algo comprometedor, pero aún así lo diría, si había aprendido algo en sus años de vida era a no callar lo que pensaba: -Pues… en realidad pienso que usted excluye a su aprendiz…-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Gowas Casi sin poder evitar sentir algo de molestia y dejarlo plasmado en su rostro con un leve arqueo en su ceja derecha. Además aunque Zamas estuviera callado, sus ojos iban y venían de un lado a otro al tiempo que escuchaba los conversación, y eso lo ponía aún más irritado.

-No quiero darle indicaciones de cómo debe entrenarlo o prepararlo para convertirse en un supremo. No se ofenda por favor. Pero si será un futuro supremo lo mejor es que comience a mezclarse con ellos ¿No cree?- Dijo y luego se dirigió a Zamasu: -¿Qué crees tú muchachito?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendido dando una veloz mirada a ambos ancianos nuevamente. – No, Yo… yo no sé…-

Gowasu interrumpió: -Es una buena idea. Pero Zamasu aún no está preparado-

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunto confundido. Después, dirigió su vista al aprendiz, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, notando esa triste y atormentada mirada y dijo. – Tal vez su mente no esté preparada… Pero ¿Qué hay de ti jovencito?-

Zamasu mantuvo el silencio. Miraba al anciano de la misma forma penetrante intentando descifrar sus palabras, pero al instante cambió la dirección de sus ojos hacía hacia la taza de té. Estaba intimidado, como si el viejo intentará leer su mente ¡Lo sabía! Esa sensación… era la misma que su maestro le hacía sentir, y entre grandes lagunas y baches dentro de su cabeza aún conservaba de manera confusa otros episodios con la misma sensación. No era la primera vez que alguien intentaba entrar en su cabeza… la taza de té le recordaba que Gowasu la utilizaba para al menos saber el estado de ánimo de su corazón… al instante comenzaba a sentir la presión…

-Lo siento- Dijo el Elder al notar la actitud del aprendiz. -Creo que te puse en aprietos-

Gowasu nuevamente interrumpió hablando por su alumno: -Descuide. Zamasu es un tanto reservado, pero trabajaremos en ello. Para ser un supremo debe aprender a comunicarse mejor ¿Verdad Zamas?-

-Si maestro- Respondió aún con sus ojos puestos en la taza de té.

-Disculpe superior- Dijo Zamasu esta vez directo al antepasado. -Yo no supe que responder porque no entendí su pregunta-

-No te preocupes…- Dijo con una sonrisa. Esta vez, evitando hacer más comentarios confusos y molestos tanto para Zamasu como para su aterrado maestro. -Tal vez quiera saber a qué se debe mi visita Supremo Gowas-.

El anciano, agotado y nervioso por lo que pudiera decir el antepasado respondió con temeroso: -Eh… en, en realidad no-

-Bueno, es que en el día de ayer todos hemos sufrido un repentino ataque. Y en la reunión que se efectuó en la sala de gran supremo noté su presencia, y también vi como golpeó al supremo del universo nueve-

Gowas hizo un pequeño ruido con su garganta mientras cubría su boca. Deseaba no haber cometido aquel acto y mucho menos que su alumno lo escuchara, después de todo ¿Qué clase de educación le estaba dando al joven aprendiz?

Por otro lado, Zamas apenas noto la incomodidad en su maestro, ya que era más importante el haber escuchado nombrar al universo nueve; sin poder evitar sentirlo familiar. En su mirada gris podía apreciarse su repentina irritación; quizás inconsciente, porque había olvidado por completo la presencia de ambos ancianos…

-Es lamentable que haya tenido que actuar de esa manera Supremo Gowas…- Dijo El Elder repentinamente.

Gowasu no estaba del todo convencido en continuar hablando sobre el tema, pues ese episodio había resultado incómodo y no solo para el también para sus compañeros aunque no hayan dicho nada, Por otro lado también notaba el sorpresivo cambio de su aprendiz lo que hizo que de manera automática recordará que hace años atrás; cuando Zamas recién había llegado al planeta sagrado nombró que había sido Kaiosama del universo nueve.

-Creo que adelantare algo de trabajo- Dijo Zamas repentinamente y luego se levanto de la silla.

-Pero no has tomando nada aun- Replicó el Elder antes de que Gowas pudiera decir algo, aunque tal vez no lo haría ya que estaba demasiado ocupado observando la actitud de Zamasu.

-No es necesario superior-Dijo está vez apenas alzando su vista y con la intención de huir lo más rápido posible. -Con permiso-.

En pocos segundos Zamasu desaparecía en la entrada de la sala. En tanto Gowasu aún permanecía con la vista sería y fija por donde segundos antes había salido su alumno. El antepasado, ni siquiera se inmutó; ni una palabra después de la huida del jovencito, pues, ya se había guardado sus propias conclusiones y solo quedaba disfrutar del exquisito té, además de esperar que el supremo Gowas saliera de su embobamiento… Ahora también comprobaba que hasta su maestro lo desconocía.

Tras esperar al menos unos 60 segundos a que el anciano hablará; al no hacerlo este se dispuso a romper el hielo: -¡Ah! El té está delicioso-

Gowas sorprendido al ser sacado de sus pensamientos respondió: -¡Oh! Si, Zamasu prepara un buen Té- Luego trago saliva y dijo: - Bueno, aún no me ha dicho exactamente el motivo de su visita...-

-¡Oh! Claro. Es que esperaba a que su aprendiz se retirara. Pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera sin tomar algo caliente, y al parecer de todas maneras lo hizo-

-¿Qué?- Dijo el anciano confuso.

-Vamos supremo Gowasu. No seamos hipócritas entre nosotros. Pensé en venir aquí con una mentira y ganarme su confianza, pero luego comprendí que no tiene sentido cuando en realidad podemos hablar esto como dioses-

Gowasu interrumpió con una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo: -No, no sé de lo que está hablando-

-¿No sabe que su aprendiz tiene un hechizo?- Pregunto descaradamente.

-Santo cielo…- Dijo Gowas en un susurro y esquivando la mirada del anciano.

-Si usted me cuenta lo que sucedió, tal vez pueda ayudarlo y además podríamos acercarlo al supremo del este-

-No, no espere- Respondió confundido y nervioso. - ¿De qué está hablando?-

-De su ceguera- dijo el antepasado sin titubeos. - Deje de negarse a lo que es tan visible. hace varios años su aprendiz se encontró con el supremo Shin y usted los separo porque nunca escucho lo que tenia para decir. Es hora de haga a un lado sus pensamientos y actué conforme el destino quiere. No se ha hecho con su aprendiz pero no debe ser nada agradable ya que el aura de ese jovencito esta oscura, pero no me preocupa eso porque de todas maneras ese no es él.

-Váyase por favor- Dijo Gowas. Avergonzado en un principio y luego aturdido con un sinfín de pensamientos y culpas- No se atreva a seguir hablando libremente sobre este tema sabiendo que Zamasu está en el planeta. Váyase y déjeme tranquilo, yo sabré que hacer-

-Usted no sabe qué hacer y yo tampoco. Pero si queremos ayudar a Zamasu…-

El anciano interrumpió bruscamente diciendo: -¡No, no! Usted no tiene que ayudar a nada. Zamasu es mi responsabilidad. Yo ocasione esto y yo lo arreglare. Cuando sea el momento buscare la forma de acercarlo al supremo Shin-

El Elder suspiro cansado y respondió: -Ya es el momento supremo Gowasu… Usted no sabe de que se trata todo esto y yo tampoco, pero le aseguro que ya es el momento de que ellos empiecen a acercarse. Poder verlo a usted me llevo a pensar que debemos ser un puente para que Shin y Zamasu se encuentren. ¿Acaso usted sabe lo que es Shin?-

-¡Ya basta!- Dijo saltando de su silla exasperado y mirando al exterior de la ventana para comprobar que Zamasu estaba fuera. -Yo no sé quién es Shin ¡No tengo idea! y tampoco sé que quiere con mi aprendiz, yo no sé que está sucediendo pero ahora solo deseo que se vaya de aquí y no diga nada más. Zamasu no puede escuchar nada de esto. El no recuerda absolutamente nada y no quiero tener que enfrentarme a él si escuchara algo de lo que usted dice-

El antepasado hizo silencio unos cuando segundos, mientras observaba la visible agitación del anciano y sus ojos completamente asustadizos; aterrorizados. Después dijo: - De acuerdo… Solo… Sea cuidadoso al visitar a la hechicera-

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Me está leyendo la mente?!-

-¿Y que esperaba? Usted puede cometer una locura y además no quiere mi ayuda. Me iré, solo sepa que no solo Zamasu está pidiendo auxilio, también lo pide el supremo del éste. Abra su corazón y encuentre la verdad. Lamento haber venido de esta manera y además intentar envolverlo con mentiras, siempre supe que la verdad era el mejor remedio para solucionar las cosas; o tal vez no. Pero la mentira es oscura supremo Gowasu y es capaz de consumir a cualquiera… véase usted. No deje que su aprendiz termine consumido también, no lo deje caer en un profundo abismo del que no podrá alcanzarlo nadie jamás. Ya es hora de abrir los ojos-

Gowasu sostuvo la mirada con el antepasado, silencioso y sin objetar nada en absoluto. Sentía su pecho oprimido y no era capaz de ocultar la terrible desolación que sentía. En silencio intentaba pedirle al antepasado que no lo dejara solo en esto, pero su lado orgulloso y temeroso a la vez se negaba a dar el brazo a torcer.

El Elder cerró sus ojos e inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo, después se dirigió a la salida y allí desapareció dejando al supremo del universo diez en completa soledad.

…

El despertar- fase II

Para Shin, estar encerrado en su habitación o en una habitación en el planeta de Bills era lo mismo. Había pasado una noche caótica, encerrado en una habitación espantosa para su gusto, a pesar de que Bills decía que ese era el cuarto más agradable.

El gato podía ser molesto y agresivo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el supremo durmiera en cualquier cuchitril. De alguna manera debía tomar aquello como una cortesía, solo que la habitación para su gusto era oscura y silenciosa, sin contar con la poca claridad natural que entraba por la ventana. por otro lado agradecía que Bills no se había asomado ni siquiera para decir buenos días y mucho menos para molestar, eso sí era tomado como una cortesía.

Se escucharon unos leves golpecitos en la puerta haciendo que el joven supremo se sobresaltara y abandonara sus pensamientos y su entretenido momento de contemplar el paisaje del bosque a lo lejos, pues reconocía que estar en una habitación en lo alto le permitía ver todo.

-Puedes pasar Wiss- Dijo Shin y luego volvió su vista al paisaje.

El ángel abrió la puerta y pronto se adentro. Observo silencioso al supremo unos cuantos segundos y luego dijo: -Es una linda mañana ¿Quieres salir a recorrer el jardín?-

Shin dejo pasar unos cuantos segundos en silencio y luego respondió: - No es necesario-

-Oh vamos Shin- Dijo sonriendo y aproximándose hasta donde se encontraba. - Bills aun está durmiendo y no despertara en unos cuantos días, sobre todo ahora que estas a salvo-

-Siempre estuve a salvo- Dijo Shin volteando y mirándolo en forma de reproche. -Sabias que no había necesidad de esto-

-Por favor… no te pongas así otra vez- Respondió Wiss. Esta vez, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba y tomando la mano de Shin. -No será para siempre. Intentare convencer al señor Bills para que regreses a tu planeta cuanto antes. Mientras tanto podríamos pasar tiempo juntos-

El supremo nuevamente guardaba silencio. Wiss por su parte, tiro de la mano de Shin llevándolo en dirección a un cómodo sillón que había en una esquina de la habitación. Tomo asiento y allí mismo se atrevió a atraer el cuerpo de Shin abrazándolo por la cintura para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

Shin correspondió. Pocos segundos después puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Wiss y los empujo para obligar a separarse. Como respuesta el ángel dijo: -Oye… ¿Qué sucede?-

El semblante molesto de Shin lo decía todo, sin embargo respondió: -No quiero estar aquí-

-Lo sé- Respondió Wiss y luego continuo. - Pero no te pongas así conmigo…-

El joven interrumpió atropelladamente y dijo a quemarropa: -Creo que lo encontré…-

Los ojos del ángel parpadearon al tiempo que mostraba un rostro confuso con su boca algo entreabierta. Shin mantuvo su seriedad mientras observaba el rostro del Wiss. No mucho tiempo después volvió a decir: - Yo, no lo sé… creo que lo encontré-

-Oh…- Respondió Wiss aflojando el agarre en la cintura de Shin. No sabía que decir exactamente y tal vez ni siquiera estaba preparado para hablar de ello. Quería ayudarlo, ya no deseaba cometer más errores, pero ahora tenía un problema aun mayor; su padre. Por otro lado sus deseos de permanecer con Shin tironeaban dolorosamente de su corazón. -Entiendo…-

-¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?- Pregunto Shin mirándolo profundamente a los ojos

El corazón de Wiss dio un golpe brusco en su pecho. Sin poder evitar sumergirse en la oscura mirada de Shin. Un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras intentaba responder. Pero se encontraba aturdido por la mirada de su padre y sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera este podría escucharlo. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en que haría Daishinkan si descubriera lo cerca que estaba Shin de poder despertar por completo.

Los ojos de Neptuno brillaron con intensidad. Estaba allí, presente y listo para recibir la respuesta que tanto necesitaba. Su oscura mirada reflejaba que estaba perdido, y solo tenía la convicción de que era Neptuno.

-No…- Dijo Wiss en un susurro. -No lo hagas… No vengas aun…-

Neptuno retrocedió unos pasos. Su mirada estaba fija en Wiss y en unos instantes logro descifrar lo que sucedía. Esta vez lo hizo… pudo ver atreves de esa mirada.

En tan solo un movimiento inclino sus manos de manera delicada con las palmas mirando hacia abajo y pronuncio en un susurro casi inaudible: - Om hakti Laskmi (Portal atemporal)-

Todo empezó a cambiar rápidamente. La habitación parecía ser barrida con una extraña energía azul brillante. El suelo se desintegraba a gran velocidad, incluso las paredes, y todo lo que podía existir en dentro de la habitación. Ahora todo parecía disuelto, con diferentes destellos que iban y venían por los alrededores. Las pequeñísimas partículas de materia flotaban en el aire lentamente mientras formaban diferentes matices desconocidos. El aire era denso, lo suficiente como para permanecer allí no mucho tiempo. Los ojos de Wiss estaban completamente abiertos y sombrados, no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero no por encontrarse en una dimensión extraña y desconocida, si no por ver con sus propios ojos el despertar de su amado Neptuno; completamente presente, lucido y capaz de entender los motivos por los que no podía hablar.

-Oh…- Dejo escapar Wiss de sus labios mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. -Neptuno…-

-No tengo mucho tiempo- Respondió Neptuno mientras miraba a su alrededor. -No estoy listo...-

-Lo siento- Respondió Wiss arrodillándose frente al cuerpo de Shin. -Lo siento mucho. Yo te arruine-

-No es cierto. Tu sabes que no es así. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Dímelo por favor… Dime si es él a quien estoy buscando, no logro reconocerlo del todo... algo está mal- Respondió Shin.

El ángel alzo su mirada y entre lagrimas respondió: - Es el…-

Neptuno sonrió levemente y respondió: -Gracias. Tu padre, no dejes de hacer lo que te pide…-

-¡No! ¡No me pidas eso, yo no sé cuanto más pueda resistir!-

-No le temas. Solo recuérdale a esta mente atormentada que debo despertar. Busca ayuda; Vados, Cus, Mojito. Ellos están esperando a que tu decidas incluirlos en tu misión, no saben, pero solo basta con una visita para que lo sepan. No estás solo, yo estoy contigo y ellos son tus aliados.

\- Espera…- Dijo Wiss interrumpiendo atropelladamente. -¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De qué misión estás hablando?-

Neptuno sonrió y respondió: -Despierta Wiss. abre los ojos, solo tú puedes descubrirlo. Pero no olvides a tus hermanos. Yo, tengo pequeños vislumbres pero algo paso y no puedo comprender todo aun-

-Lo siento…- Volvió a repetir Wiss angustiado.

-No fuiste tú, hay una energía más poderosa que me confunde y siento que poco a poco voy perdiéndome. Daishinkan, yo se que tu padre obstruye mi paso, puedo verlo. Pero no todas las esperanzas están perdidas. Tu solo recuérdale a mi mente que debo despertar, si ella no está unida a mí y tampoco lo está mi corazón, en este mundo será imposible-

Neptuno dio un gran suspiro. Estaba débil y comenzaba a agotarse rápidamente. La dimensión estaba consumiendo toda su energía y el portal amenazaba con romperse en cuestión de minutos.

El ángel miro atónito los alrededor, todo comenzaba a temblar. Las partículas empezaba a caer y rápidamente entendió que Neptuno ya no tenía mucho tiempo.

-Neptuno…- Susurro Wiss.

-Lo siento. No tengo fuerzas para sostener esto- Respondió casi sin aliento.

El cuerpo de Shin se desvanecía, arrastrando a su paso la dimensión que había abierto solo para poder comunicarse con Wiss. Todo comenzaba a romperse, cayendo en forma de gigantescos cristales que estallaban en el aire, el suelo de matices se quebraba también, y poco a poco el mundo material comenzaba a surgir de la nada. Las paredes de la habitación volvían a ser visibles; los muebles, el suelo y todo lo que había allí dentro.

Wiss alcanzo a tomar el cuerpo de Shin completamente consumido; debilitado con la cantidad de energía que había despertado en tan solo unos segundos para abrir otra dimensión. No solo abrió un portal también detuvo el tiempo creando una gran ilusión para su padre, en la que seguramente ellos estaban solo dialogando. Sus ojos miraban al joven supremo con un profundo amor, y aunque este no pudiera escucharlo le susurro: -Gracias…-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera brusca. Bills el destructor estaba agitado y también algo espantado, luego dijo: -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Se desmayo. Creo que no se sentía muy bien- Respondió Wiss rápidamente.

-Yo cuidare de el- Dijo Bills acercándose y tomando a Shin entre sus brazos. -Tu padre está aquí y quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Cómo?- Intento sonar no tan alarmado. Aunque su rostro, tan temeroso como el de Bills lo dejaban al descubierto.

El ángel temía, y no solo por él, también temía por Shin; por Neptuno. Confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades, pero su padre; todavía no sabía hasta donde podía llegar el.

continuara…


	10. Rey Dios Neptuno

Buenas tardes, espero que todos estén bien. Tenía pensado subir este capítulo el día viernes, pero estuve dos días sin internet por problemas técnicos en casa, quise subir anoche cuando volví del trabajo y vi que tenía señal, pero fue una mentira y descubrí que aún no tenia, en fin. Aprovecho el día de hoy para subirlo… no sea cosa que termine sin internet más tarde.

Quisiera informar que este capítulo tiene algo de violencia, lo aviso antes para que quienes leen en su momento no se encuentren con que realmente no querían leerlo ya que puede herir la sensibilidad de alguien. Como quizás no hiera a nadie, no lo sé, cada cabeza es un mundo.

Bueno, también en este capítulo se resuelvan algunas dudas más como quizás y quienes ya lo notaron se den cuenta de que estaban en lo cierto. No pude hacer más corto el capítulo y de hecho no reúne mis expectativas para ser publicado pero bueno… dejo el resto para el próximo como siempre. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Me disculpo con aquellas personas que me enviaron un mensaje privado y no pude responder a tiempo, además de no tener internet tenia exámenes finales.

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y tengan una buena tarde. Saludos

PD: Como siempre digo… Si hay errores y gustan hacérmelos saber pueden decirme.

 **nota: 15-07-2017 Encontré varios errores, entre ellos diálogos que estaban mas redactados, frases no concluidas y algunos errores de ortografía. Los solucione. Disculpen los errores. Saludos**

Annanda

Capítulo 10

Rey Dios Neptuno

 _Somos "eso". Lo que penetra todo, eso en quien todos los seres residen y que reside en todos los seres. Somos el alma suprema del universo. Somos "eso" que llena todo completamente desde adentro y desde afuera, el supremo noble no dual._

 _Cristal_

El ángel abrió las puertas de la sala; algo brusco. En su cara no se expresaba nada, ni tampoco algún gesto agradable o desagradable. Sin embargo, emocionalmente estaba tumultuoso; con deseos de gritar y decir cuánto insulto se le cruzara por la mente. Pero tampoco es que sintiera culpa por ese repentino sentimiento; culpa por ser un ángel, claro. Esas eran las desventajas de estar en la tercera dimensión.

El motivo de la perturbación estaba frente a sus ojos, y sabía que cuanto abriera las puertas se encontraría con el semblante de su padre; en efecto; allí estaba. Brindaba su mejor faz, sonriente y agradable; asquerosamente agradable, lo suficiente como para golpearlo por sonreír estúpidamente. Lo hacía como si hubiera descubierto el gran chiste cósmico y ya no tuviera motivos para preocuparse por nada. A todo ese alboroto silencioso y como si fuera poco tener que soportar sus marranas expresiones, también tenía la fineza de hablar.

—No se te ve muy feliz de verme— Dijo el sacerdote — Y yo que venía a proponerte nuevas aventuras…

El ángel sonrió; con toda la naturalidad posible, aunque se sabía que era una fachada, luego respondió: —Lo siento. Buenos días padre. No te esperaba hoy, de hecho, estoy bastante ocupado.

—¡Lo imagine! — Exclamo aparentando importancia —Pero no te quitare mucho tiempo. Es una linda mañana ¿Quieres salir a recorrer el jardín?

Wiss lanzo una mirada confusa, aunque también algo sorprendida, pues aquella frase fue la primera que le dijo a Shin al visitarlo hacía unos minutos atrás. Por supuesto que escuchar la respuesta fue desagradable, tanto como comprobar que su padre lo observaba en todo momento y hasta se tomaba la molestia de recordárselo, como si estuviera diciendo: Cuidado ¡te estoy observando! Como si no lo supiera…

—¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunto Daishinkan al notar que Wiss estaba petrificado sin quitarle la mirada de encima y sin decir una sola palabra — Hablo enserio, caminemos un momento— Dijo. Pero Wiss continuo con su silencio y se limitó a asentir con su cabeza para luego empezar a caminar.

El recorrido fue silencioso, y no mucho después ya se encontraban bastante alejados del castillo. Suspiro a cada paso que dio, y hasta se desesperaba por darle fin a esa tortura deseando que su padre se fuera por donde llego. Pero sus sueños estaban lejos… porque antes debía escuchar "La nueva aventura" y la que seguramente no podría rechazar, además también tendría que escuchar un nuevo sermón…

—Aquí está bien— Dijo el sacerdote frenando sus pasos y volviendo a sonreír como de costumbre. Wiss también se detuvo colocándose frente a este y esperando a que su padre hablara nuevamente, lo cual no tardó mucho en hacer solo que ahora le dedicaba una nueva, cochina y mordaz sonrisa. —Debe ser frustrante para ti saber que tu amado Neptuno y ese aprendiz se encontraron ¿Verdad? Al parecer… el destino se empeña en querer cruzarlos — Hizo una pequeña pausa al ver la mirada inexpresiva de su hijo y continuo — Todo esto resulta como un ciclo necesario… y fatal; para mí, claro. Dime ¿Qué crees tú?

—Yo creo que no debes preocuparte, padre— Respondió Wiss, un poco afectado por el comentario, pero intentando no darle importancia alguna, después continuo: —En cuanto a mí, conozco mi posición.

—Por supuesto— Respondió sonriente — Tu posición… ¿La de no hacer nada? …

—Estoy haciendo lo que me pides— Respondió rápidamente

—Pero a mí no me interesa tu posición. Sólo quiero que obedezcas.

—Ya te dije que estoy haciendo lo que me pides— Respondió el ángel esta vez un poco molesto

—No es cierto. Pero hablaremos de eso luego, ahora estoy aquí porque tienes una nueva aventura, le diré aventura porque la palabra "trabajo" suena espantoso.

— No entiendo— Dijo el ángel confundido.

—Es que no he terminado— Dijo casi interrumpiendo, después camino unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda y dijo: —En un principio tu deber era buscar que demonios quería Neptuno con ese Shin—jin y también mantenerlo bajo las redes de este mundo, por supuesto. Pero debido a que eres un inútil cuando se trata de conseguir algo de información me vi en la necesidad de incluir a Towa en mis aventuras, o en uno de mis planes ¡Como quieras llamarlo! ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo? — Pregunto el ángel sobándose las manos y luego volteo rápidamente a mirar al joven ángel

Wiss hizo un reboleo de ojos, para nada disimulado y respondió con una voz irritada: —¿Puedes continuar? Por favor.

—¡Oh claro! Bueno. Towa buscara la forma de saber quién es ese Shin—jin y tú le ayudaras.

—Oh… padre. No — Respondió Wiss mostrando un rostro consternado.

—¡Si lo harás! — Respondió determinante — Y, además, como ya sabes lo que sucedió en el planeta kai—shin, también estarás enterado que los dioses destructores quieren aniquilar a ese asesino. De esta forma Towa no puede moverse libremente por algunos universos… sobre todo el universo diez. Así que debes distraer a tu pequeña hermana y buscar la forma de que fije sus ojos en otro lugar que no sean los universos.

—¿Y cómo quieres que la distraiga? No puedo armar ilusiones con ella, es mi hermana y conoce todos mis trucos.

—No lo sé, ya te las arreglaras. Tu solo has lo que te pido.

—¡Es que estoy haciendo todo lo que me pides! — Respondió alzando su voz con ferocidad — ¡Hago todo lo que me pides, pero no puedo mentirle a Cus! Lo descubrirá y pensará que estoy planeando un asesinato con los Makaioshin…

—¡Oh, jajaja! — Alcanzo a decir Daishinkan con una sonrisa e interrumpiendo a Wiss. Quien ahora veía a su padre con ojos enmarañados — Que buena percepción tienes…

—¿Qué? — Dijo más confundido al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza — Padre, yo…

Esta vez el sacerdote interrumpió y dijo: — Te comportas como niña…

Wiss apretó los puños. Ahora, totalmente violentado grito: — ¡¿Por qué me cargas a mí con toda esta responsabilidad?! ¡Estoy cansado!

—Yo también estoy cansado Wiss. Estoy cansado de ti, estoy cansado de Neptuno, estoy cansado de no saber qué demonios está buscando y estoy cansado de este mundo.

—¡¿Y cuál es tu problema con eso?! — Dijo Wiss. Al instante el sacerdote interrumpió.

— ¡Él es mi problema maldita sea! ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? ¡Él es mi maldito problema, él y todas las cosas que siempre hizo a escondidas! — Grito — ¡Ya deja de estar jugando con Neptuno! Quiero verlo a tus pies y por el contrario tu estas a sus pies ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que quiero que este fuera de mis planes?

—¡Dime tus planes! — Grito Wiss — ¡Ahora! ¡Dime tus planes de una vez!

— Claro que no, no son asunto tuyo…

—¡Lo son! — Respondió el ángel interrumpiendo — ¿Por qué solo me incluyes a mí en todo esto? ¿Es por Neptuno, por el vínculo amoroso que tenemos? ¿Acaso no te importa el amor que nos ha dado a mí y a mis hermanos en tantos millones de años? ¿Qué sucederá cuando los demás se enteren que no quieres que Neptuno vuelva con nosotros?

—¡Ya! — Dijo furioso — Ya deja de nombrar a Neptuno como si fuera un santo ¡No lo es! ¡No, no y no! ¿Y quieres saber algo más? ¡Tus hermanos están al tanto!

Los ojos de Wiss se abrieron enormemente. El corazón le retumbo y por su Columna paso un ligero escalofrió, luego pensó. Como era posible… ¿Cómo era posible que sus hermanos estén al tanto de lo que su padre planeaba? ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de ellos dijera absolutamente nada? Pronto se sintió engañado… y apenas dejo escapar en un susurro derrotado: — Que…

—¡Así es! Y no son como tú. No discuten y no objetan nada. Tu eres una maldita desgracia para mi… tu eres un traidor. Pero no te dejare que me traiciones porque si lo haces te pondré en la oscuridad por toda la eternidad. ¡En cambio! Tus hermanos; Korn, sour, Awamo, Campahri… Entre otros. Ellos si son leales a mí y saben perfectamente mis planes.

Con cada palabra el ángel se vio más y más derrotado. De su mano se deslizo el báculo cayendo al suelo, ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender de qué forma sus hermanos habían aceptado cualquier tipo de plan macabro que su padre tuviera contra Neptuno o contra lo fuera. Su garganta no llegaba a pronunciar ni la más corta palabra, todo lo que pudiera decir se ahogaba antes de fluir, estaba derrotado.

El Sacerdote admiraba toda esa expresión, hasta el punto de regocijarse con solo dedicarle una penetrante mirada y una nueva sonrisa; una de auténtico triunfo, como si tuviera todas las partidas ganadas o como si nada pudiera salir mal. Al cabo de unos segundos y frente a un Wiss completamente atónito, dijo:

—Pero… Sin embargo, no puedo confiar en Vados, tampoco en Cus. Ellas tienen una manera diferente de ver las cosas, algo similar a ti. ¡A la larga tendrán que comprenderlo! Como tendrás que comprenderlo tú, y si se oponen; todos tendrán el mismo destino. Así que no te sientas único porque no lo eres. Busca la forma de distraer a Cus. Towa necesita moverse libremente por el universo diez así que quítala de mi camino… — Hizo una pausa contemplando un momento más el desasosiego de Wiss y dijo: — Y esta demás decirte esto, pero como eres un inútil te lo repetiré: "De ahora en más accederás a trabajar para Towa.

Wiss apretó los puños. La indignación tocaba su punto más alto. El saber que sus hermanos estaban al tanto de todo; ese pensamiento, giraba como gigantesca nube en su mente, provocándole una ira insostenible. Nuevamente volvía a pensar ¿Cómo era posible que sus hermanos olvidaran lo que Neptuno alguna vez significo? Pero otras preguntas más llegaban ¿Qué es lo que sabían exactamente?

¡Pronto! Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Neptuno, en donde este decía que buscara a sus hermanos y los incluyera en su misión… "No estás solo" Escucho decir a la dulce voz de su Neptuno dentro de su cabeza… clara, tan clara como si estuviera escuchándolo en ese mismo instante

—No escucho que estés de acuerdo Wiss— Dijo Daishinkan, resonando con fuerza dentro de los oídos de Wiss y quitándolo de su estado. Pero el ángel aun sobresaltado y bastante desorientado había escuchado sus palabras y rápidamente respondió:

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre estar de acuerdo y no estarlo?

—Que será menos doloroso para ti— Respondió sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

—Dime, dime ¿Qué le ofreciste a Towa exactamente?

—¡Oh bueno! Por eso dije que tenías una buena percepción. Y eso es fácil de saber. Los makaioshins siempre estuvieron enfrentados con los kaioshins por sus estúpidas diferencias. Ellos quieres gobernar en este mundo y enviar a los kaioshins al agujero que ellos mismos crearon para estos. Ella está desesperada por llegar a sus objetivos y yo estoy desesperado por saber qué demonios esconde Neptuno y el porqué de la insistencia con ese aprendiz. ¡De camino aquí! Pensé que tal vez era una buena idea que Neptuno despierte; de esa forma me guiaría a conocer sus propósitos, pero luego comprendí que es arriesgado porque sus planes están fuertemente vinculados con ese Shin—jin y aun no sé quién es o que tiene. En este mundo ese aprendiz es un pobre desgraciado como lo fuiste tú alguna vez, sin embargo, para tu amado Neptuno es importante… por lo tanto también lo es para mí. Si ese Shin—jin se convierte en una amenaza lo eliminare al igual que hare con Neptuno si no lo mantienes dormido en este asqueroso mundo. En cuanto a Towa; le daré lo que quiere… y espero que lo disfrute mientras pueda…

El joven asistente dejo escapar un suspiro, uno de esos cansados y con rastros de dolor, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para oponerse… Las palabras de Neptuno volvían a su mente "No dejes de hacer lo que te pide" Y ellas penetraban filosamente en su cabeza empezando a querer ceder; estaba cansado. Nuevas preguntas surgían; tenía muchas ¡Demasiadas! Y sabía que tal vez no serían respondidas, pero aun así dijo:

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces todo esto, padre? Te lo he preguntado miles de veces… y, yo no logro entender. Tú, tu eres la mano del gran Zeno sama…

Daishinkan casi interrumpiendo respondió sobre Wiss: —Cierra la boca. Tu cumple con lo que te digo y no te metas. Tu labor aquí es ponerte entre las piernas de ese kaioshin…

—Oh…padre —Respondió Wiss negando con su cabeza — No es necesario…

—Lo es— Dijo. Y volvió a sonreír ampliamente. Luego continuo: — En este mundo lleno de deseos será efectivo. Aquí, donde el sexo es el origen del amor… el cual es falso, por supuesto ¡¿Qué no hace este mundo por tener amor?! … Canciones de amor, himnos devocionales al amor, dioses inventados que profesaban amor. Pero no hay lugar para el amor en este mundo Wiss. No hay palabra más falsa que el amor humano… por lo tanto ¿Qué queda para los dioses? ¿Acaso ellos conocen el amor? La clase de amor que predica este mundo se ha vuelto una desgracia esencial que solo ha logrado cerrarle todas las puertas al amor.

Wiss curvo las cejas, cambiando su semblante dolido a uno exasperado; incapaz de sosegarse y contener las palabras que venía ahogando en su garganta y que quemaban su estómago. Esta vez no le importaban las consecuencias, y sin muchos rodeos dijo: — ¿Y qué sabes tú del amor?

El sacerdote de volvió furioso en tan solo un parpadeo; violento, mucho más agresivo que minutos antes y al instante alzo su mano presionando su puño. Wiss, allí de frente sintió como la telequinesis de su padre hacia efecto presionando su cuello hasta el punto de sonar como si estuviese rompiéndose. Poco después, volvió a escuchar la voz de su padre: — No me desafíes… Yo te amo Wiss, to lo sabes. Amo tus hermanos, y porque te amo a ti y a ellos debes comprender y hacer lo que te digo ¿Lo entiendes?

—Yo, yo sé, lo que… es amar…— Dijo Wiss con palabras entre cortadas — Shin, el me lo enseño.

—¡Oh por supuesto! Shin… Neptuno. El que te rescato de tu vida mortal cientos de veces; quien te elevo para que nacieras como un ángel. Lo recuerdo… pero Wiss — Dijo haciendo un breve silencio y sonriendo maliciosamente — Eso no significa que te amé… ¿Y sabes por qué? —Pregunto y de detuvo para presionar un poco más su puño haciendo que el cuello de Wiss sonara nuevamente. Luego continúo diciendo: — Porque yo te di la vida. Fui yo quien al final decidió si debías nacer como un ángel o no y ocupas una posición gracias a mí. Yo te di poder, no fue Neptuno…

Wiss apenas negó con su cabeza. Después y casi sin fuerza al faltarle el aire, se dejó caer de rodillas frente al hombre que al parecer deseaba verlo muerto…Morir siendo víctima de quien alguna vez le dio la vida; eso era lo que pensaba… ¡No era para menos! Porque el sacerdote sabía que estaba haciendo daño, siempre le hacía daño… verbal y ahora también físicamente.

—Entiéndelo de una vez Wiss— Dijo el sacerdote — El, no te ama, y nunca lo hizo, y si fuera como tú dices jamás te habría abandonado para correr a los brazos de un simple Shin—jin en este sucio mundo lleno de deseos que nunca satisfacen por completo a la mente…

—No, no es cierto…— Respondió Wiss a duras penas — Yo, yo sé que él tiene un motivo…

—¡Y eso quiero que investigues! ¡Maldita sea! — Vocifero el sacerdote de un momento a otro y completamente embravecido con la respuesta de Wiss. ¡Por supuesto! Esa respuesta era lo peor que podía escuchar. — ¡Tienes todo el poder para jugar con su mente y no eres capaz de saber qué demonios quiere ese desgraciado! Me haces perder el tiempo y la paciencia aquí mismo dejándome expuesto a los ojos de este lugar. Si ese maldito gato o tu dulce Neptuno llegaron a escuchar algo, te pondré en la oscuridad por una eternidad. ¡Ya deja de subestimarme y no creas que soy capaz de perdonar una traición, mucho menos de tu parte! ¡Tú me ayudaras a conseguir todo lo que quiero y yo decidiré que pasara con Neptuno! En este mundo tu amado niño dormido no es capaz ni de protegerse a sí mismo ¡Quiero que lo mantengas dormido! ¡Te quiero entre sus piernas profesando amor eterno! ¡Quiero que uses todo ese poder en fortalecer aún más los hechizos que puse en esa caja, deja de jugar y endúlzalo de una vez! Creo haberte dado ayuda suficiente para que el viento sople a tu favor ¡Pon algo de tu parte también y termina de enamorarlo! Eso, eso que tu vez ahí no es Neptuno ¡Olvídate de él, ya no existe! ¡Yo lo quiero fuera de mis planes y lo quiero ahora! ¡¿Dime porque, porque siempre me arrastras a maltratarte?! ¡Maldita seas Wiss! — Finalmente lo soltó.

El ángel cayó al suelo y empezó a sobar su cuello. Parecía no haber comprendido ni una palabra dicha por el sacerdote y aun tosiendo con gran dificultad, dijo: — ¿Qué es, que es lo que planeas? ¿Por qué rechazas de esa manera a Neptuno? ¡Dime que te hizo! ¡Dímelo por favor!

Los ojos del sacerdote volvieron a clavarse en la mirada de Wiss. Sin palabras que definan las intensas ganas de eliminarlo; hacerlo desaparecer, quitarlo de una vez por todas de este mundo. Estaba deseoso de ponerlo en la oscuridad de una vez y para siempre, porque estaba claro que de todos sus hijos era a quien más aborrecía ¡Lo despreciaba! ¡claro que sí! … Sin embargo, mantuvo el silencio y se detuvo a pensar un momento. ¿Qué planeaba? Mucho… sus planes nacían de un pasado profundo… Allí muy distante en fondo de una inmensa cavidad infinita, y se mezclaban con el odio que se había ganado Neptuno desde unos miles de años. ¡Pero tal vez sus planes nacían antes! ¡No lo sabía! Pero quizás sus planes tenían millones y mas millones de años… cuando el mundo todavía era pequeño y el primer universo apenas comenzaba su expansión. Su mirada se perdió por un instante, y olvido que estaba frente a los ojos de Wiss que lo veían de forma acusadora, con desprecio, de la misma forma que él lo veía…

—Tu…— Dijo Daishinkan saliendo poco a poco de esos oscuros pensamientos — Tu ¿Quieres saber? Bien… Tu y yo no tendremos secretos, pero tendrá un precio y será alto para ti.

—Él siempre ha estado a tu lado papá, él es uno de los nuestros y es quien entrego su vida para salvar la mía— Dijo casi agotado y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, las que contenía haciendo un sobre esfuerzo — Nosotros hemos nacido y muerto juntos una y otra vez, pero un día nos separamos y yo vague durante mucho tiempo en la nada formando parte de los astros. Luego el volvió a mi lado… Estoy aquí gracias a él también. Todos hemos recibido sus enseñanzas por millones de años ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Por qué lo desprecias de esa manera? Yo solo quiero entender porque le guardas tanto rencor ¿Qué es lo que yo no veo y tu sí?

Daishinkan conservo nuevamente el silencio. Ahora dudando en responder todas esas preguntas que tenían a su hijo perdido y confundido con todo el pasado. No era novedad que se sintiera de esa forma, pues, de alguna manera ese sentimiento le resultaba familiar, quizás porque una vez se vio tan envuelto y engañado como su hijo.

—No te ensañes conmigo por favor— Dijo el ángel, más como un suplicio. — Estoy muy cansado y necesito saber porque odias a quien tanto amor nos dio. Tu no eras así con el… Por favor…

— Cállate…— Dijo el sacerdote en un susurro. Esas palabras lo perjudicaron, sin embargo, trago saliva y continuo: — Dime. Dime ¿Qué ves cuando tus ojos ven a Neptuno?

Wiss sostuvo la mirada con su padre, apenas unos pocos segundos y luego respondió: — Un ángel.

—¿Y nunca te preguntaste porque ese ángel esta antes que tú y que todos tus hermanos? Incluso antes que yo…

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto confundido — Acaso ¿Tu tenías algo con el antes de que llegara?

— Santos cielos…— Respondió mirando al cielo y revoleando los ojos. — Esa es la pregunta más estúpida que me has hecho. Tu que naciste y moriste a su lado ¿No puedes saber quién es Neptuno? ¿Te das cuenta hasta dónde puede llegar tu amado niño? Nunca tendrás el agrado o desagrado de preguntarle personalmente, pero te lo hare saber yo. Pero si tú me traicionas y dices algo de esto a quien sea o incluso a tus hermanos que no saben y lo haces antes de que acabe con mis planes, juro que no volverás a verlo jamás. Ahora ¿Realmente quieres saber quién es Neptuno?

Los ojos del ángel se abrieron enormemente. Le temblaba la boca temerosa de dejar escapar ese "si" que podía transformarse en una verdad o tal vez en una mentira de su padre para tenerlo de su lado. Neptuno siempre fue un ángel, el ángel más antiguo de todos y quien enseño al resto de los ángeles los valores más importantes. Era testigo de la compañía que su padre recibía de Neptuno y quizás eso era lo que más desorientaba al joven ángel…

—No temas— Dijo Daishinkan viendo la cara aterrorizada de su hijo — Pero cargaras con eso. — A quien tú crees ver, no es en realidad. Neptuno no es un ángel, ni un Shin—jin— tampoco es un humano evolucionado. Tu amado Neptuno es un elfo, y por miles de años creí lo mismo que tu… que era un ángel. Yo lo amaba… y él siempre estuvo a mi lado. Fue un gran compañero y consejero… Él dijo ser el primer ángel que nació en el más allá. Él podía transformar nuestra dimensión; nuestra pequeña dimensión y nuestro mundo en un lugar maravilloso lleno de cascadas y árboles. La dimensión veintiséis y sus castillos, sus grandes bosques cubiertos de criaturas fantásticas… todos esos misteriosos escondites en donde tú y tus hermanos jugaban, los ríos, los mares… ¡El gran Elysium! Y todo lo que hayas visto allí, es producto de la creación de Neptuno. Nosotros éramos los únicos en ese lugar y todo era maravilloso, yo me asombraba de ver cómo le daba vida a cada partícula insignificante y lo admiraba deseando tener esa habilidad. Le pedí infinidad de veces que me enseñara, que yo quería saber todo eso… yo era un niño asombrado por sus maravillas… — Hizo una pausa hundiéndose en un pensamiento profundo, tal vez algo de su niñez, luego dijo: —Un día crecí y me dijo que debía ir a la tercera dimensión cumplir con mi obligación de proteger y ser el consejero de Zeno sama. Pero nunca me explico porque debía hacerlo, solo me dijo que confiara en él y que todo estaría bien. Yo acepte… y aquí me tienes. Durante miles de años iba desde la tercera dimensión hasta nuestra. Pero ese portal era creado por Neptuno y un pase directo de una a otra ¿No lo ves? Nosotros no podemos ir a las demás dimensiones, solo podemos movernos en un salto de esta al más allá — Rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno más indignado — ¿Es que acaso jamás sentiste curiosidad de saber el motivo por el cual saltas dimensiones? ¡Por todos los dioses Wiss! Tu amor es tan ciego que no ves más allá de lo quieres…

Wiss estaba atónito, los músculos de su cara se habían paralizados con los ojos clavados en los de su padre. Las primeras lágrimas rompieron cayendo por sus mejillas a gran velocidad. Su mundo se destruía lentamente, ese mundo donde creyó conocer a su amado Neptuno en todo su esplendor y en quien confió desde que tenía memoria. Se sentía como si le hubiesen tejido los sueños, como si una pantalla obstruyera el paso completo hacia una verdad que parecía ser más profunda de lo que creía…. Apenas podía entenderlo, o quizás, no entendía nada.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Yo me sentí igual que tu — Dijo en una forma de consuelo y continuo con su relato: — Tiempo después Zeno sama decidió crear más universos y así fue como Neptuno me enseñó a crear más vida como la mía atreves de mi propia energía. Así nacieron tus primeros hermanos; seis de ellos y Neptuno era el encargado de enseñarles todo lo que debían saber. Crecieron a gran velocidad… Todo iba muy rápido, todo crecía a gran velocidad… y de repente, la tercera dimensión se había transformado en un enorme circo peligroso. Pronto el odio, el sufrimiento y el dolor abría sus ojos junto con la vida que fluía en este mundo. Zeno sama continuaba creando universos y yo debía enviar a mis amados hijos este miserable globo… — Dijo lo último sonando lastimoso; herido— Tú no eres padre, tú no sabes lo que es tener que ver como tus hijos son castigados vilmente por las manos de este mundo ¿Acaso no te sientes cansado? ¿Te has preguntado en donde está tu libertad? Nada podía calmar mi sufrimiento, y sentí que nada lo haría. Un día Neptuno solicito mi presencia y me sugirió que comenzara a traer más ángeles, pero esta vez con una diferencia, serian almas nuevas de la tercera dimensión, las más próximas a una evolución y entonces me negué. Fue ahí cuando Neptuno me dijo que tenía aceptar las cosas como eran y allí comenzó nuestra gran discusión. –hizo una pausa recordando aquel momento, después continuo. –Ese fue el inicio de nuestros enfrentamientos. Yo le exigía un porqué y él no lograba responderme nada ¡No quería hacerlo, tenía todas las respuestas a mis preguntas y no era capaz de decirme nada! El caminaba sabiendo que yo no descartaba que él sabía algo más… me desesperaba, pero, aun así, elegí a las almas más próximas a la evolución y más hermanos tuyos llegaron aquí; a este sombrío lugar. Un día Zeno sama estaba furioso, y se comportaba como un niñito berrinchero que no sabía que ni lo que quería y destruyo todos los universos, a excepción de uno. Yo vi con mis propios ojos como sostenía en sus manos el gran tablero donde el único universo se tambaleaba de un lado al otro sin saber si caería… pero se detuvo, se detuvo y dijo que el comienzo no podía ser destruido… soltó el tablero y se fue con sus guardias. Ese día volví agotado a la dimensión veintiséis y mis ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas porque creí que mis hijos estaban muertos. Neptuno me recibió en sus brazos y me dijo que no tenía que estar triste porque el ki no podía morir y que detrás de la muerte solo queda la vida. No lo comprendí… no lo hice hasta que vi a mis hijos reunidos en el palacio. Los cuerpos que había creado había desaparecido, pero ellos estaban vivos. Respire aliviado y los deje vivir libremente en nuestra dimensión. Parecía que los tiempos de paz finalmente eran nuestros y el único universo con vida pese a estar en caos podía sobrevivir. Durante ese tiempo Neptuno te vio. Tu no tenías un cuerpo, ni conciencia, solo eras una energía revoltosa y libre, eras el ki astral más libre en ese universo; apenas ocupabas la primera dimensión. Neptuno, él te vio antes que yo y fue él quien te puso frente a mis ojos para que yo te notara, yo te elegí… pero sabiendo que él te había elegido primero. Me dijo que te llamarías Wiss porque el sonido de tu vibración sonaba con Uiis ¡Esa era una locura de Neptuno! Pero acepté y cuando le dije que estaba listo para traerte el respondió que no podía hacerlo así de la nada qué y que solo tenía el poder para moverme en dos dimensiones. Otra vez volvía a querer hacerle miles de preguntas, pero ese desgraciado se adelantó y me mostro otra de sus habilidades. –Hizo una nueva pausa apretando sus puños y luego dijo: — Neptuno te amo desde el primer momento en que te vio ¿Querías escuchar eso? Ahí lo tienes, tu eres el motivo por el cual Neptuno se expuso ante mi mostrándome que él podía elevarte hasta llegar aquí y entonces me encomendó este lugar y mis obligaciones para ir por ti. Estuve millones de años en soledad, mirando a mis hijos descansar y sin saber nada de Neptuno ni de ti, pues la primera dimensión solo podía verla gracias a él. Y un día Neptuno apareció y me dijo que tú estabas listo para nacer aquí. Así llegaste tú… Eres su elegido y no el mío… tú eres el ki más antiguo entre todos tus hermanos a pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes, y eso es porque tu energía es astral como la mía, lo sabes, yo sé que no eres tonto y que sabes de dónde vienes. Así como también sabias que Neptuno estuvo a tu lado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Pero no debes confundir ese amor con su deseo de salvarte… Tu solo fuiste un capricho de Neptuno porque te vio en la primera dimensión completamente solo…

— Tú, Tú ¿Me haces responsable a mí por tus diferencias con él? — Pregunto Wiss un poco más indignado y evadiendo todo lo que su padre le dijo.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? — Respondió Daishinkan volviendo a poner un rostro tenso, el que poco a poco se cargaba de rabia a cada segundo, poco después exploto en un grito: — ¡Maldita sea Wiss! ¡Él no es un ángel! ¡Neptuno es un maldito elfo y nosotros somos sus prisioneros! ¡¿Por qué demonios no escuchas lo que te digo?! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? Neptuno me mintió durante millones de años y aún no sé qué demonios está tramando a mis espaldas ¡Yo soy el sacerdote! ¡Yo les di vida a ustedes! ¡Y tú no eres más que su elegido por pura lastima, pero gracias a mi estas con vida! ¡Despierta de una buena vez, abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor! ¡¿Quién demonios es Neptuno para tener poder sobre nosotros y decidir cuál es nuestra libertad y nuestro destino?! ¡Dímelo Wiss!

—Ya para…— Dijo Wiss en un susurro, levantándose del suelo para luego retroceder unos pasos. —No quiero escuchar…

—¡No maldita sea! Ahora seguirás escuchándome, tu querías saber la verdad por la que odio a Neptuno. Te dije que tu curiosidad te costaría y no vas a retroceder ahora porque juro que te eliminare ¡Yo soy tu padre y yo hago contigo lo que quiero, aquí no hay Neptuno que te salve y ciertamente tú eres un ser manipulado por sus encantos! Ni siquiera reconoces que eres tan prisionero de él como yo y como el resto de tus hermanos ¿No quieres saber que planea? ¿No deseas saber quién demonios es y porque nos tiene condenados? ¡Responde Wiss!

—Ya no quiero escucharte más Papá… — Repitió el ángel sobando su sien. Le dio la espalda rápidamente y miro en dirección al castillo; estaba decidido a irse aun contra la voluntad de su padre, negado a seguir escuchándolo.

—¡Ven aquí ahora Wiss o juro que voy a destruirte a ti y a ese maldito elfo! — Grito colérico y corrió unos cuantos pasos adelante con la intención de alcanzar a Wiss

—¡Pues hazlo! — Respondió volteando nuevamente mostrándose completamente violento. — ¡Ya deja de enseñar los dientes y haz lo que quieras de una vez! ¡Ve y mátalo de una vez, aprovecha ahora que está dormido! ¡¿Qué estas esperando, una aprobación?! ¿Sabes porque no lo haces? ¡Porque tienes miedo! ¡Porque no sabes lo que sucederá y porque no tienes poder ni control sobre él, solo simulas tenerlo y tu única salida es mantenerlo dormido en este mundo! ¡Nadie se ha beneficiado más que tu cuando el vino a este mundo, porque sabias que no podría defenderse y entonces viste la oportunidad, pero por dentro morías de rabia al no saber cuál era el motivo que lo llevo a hacer este sacrificio! — Hizo una pausa y sonrió entre lágrimas; imposibles de ocultar, y las que dejaba caer sin ningún tipo de cuidado — Tu le temes a Neptuno papa… Tú, ni siquiera sabes lo que sucederá si lo matas. ¡No! Tu ni siquiera eres capaz de matarlo porque no sabes si morirá y tu mayor problema es que si funcionaran tus planes tampoco estas seguro de liberarte de la prisión que crees tener… No hay nadie más en este mundo que desee su propia verdad como haces tú…

—¡Yo no creo! — Respondió Daishinkan desquiciado. —¡Yo sé que estamos prisionero de él, y tú también lo eres! Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos recibiendo recados de una extraña luz que pisaba nuestros suelos sagrados en el más allá, incluso la caja musical es hecha por elfos ¡Yo vi como esa caja se formaba de la nada y esa extraña luz se depositaba dentro! ¡¿Por qué demonios no comprendes que es un maldito elfo manipulador?! ¡Yo vi su verdadera forma!

—¡ya basta! — Grito Wiss endureciendo su rostro. Y por primera vez su padre cerraba la boca frente a la orden, incapaz de dejar escapar alguna palabra. Los ojos del sacerdote quedaron abiertos y sus pupilas reflejaban claramente la figura de Wiss. Apretaba sus puños con violencia, contenía las ganas de lanzarse a su propio hijo por tener el descaro de levantarle la voz y oponerse; enfrentarlo sin ningún tipo de consideración a quien le dio la vida. Segundos después, Wiss continúo hablando: — Vete ahora de este planeta y déjame hacer mi trabajo—sostuvo la mirada con su padre unos segundos. En el fondo podía ver su terror. Un terror desconocido a todo, después continuo: — Hare lo que me pidas y ayudare a Towa en lo que desea, solo vete y déjame por favor. Solo… vete. Querías a uno más de tus hijos a tu favor; pues aquí me tienes, ahora déjame, te lo suplico. Confía en mi como lo haces con tus otros hijos, pero te diré algo… Si fallas en algo, tú serás el único responsable de lo que te suceda a ti y a nosotros. Tú te condenas y nos arrastraras, no nos culpes por eso luego. Hasta ahora solo fuiste de mártir repartiendo todas tus culpas una por una hacia mí. Ya no quiero saber tus planes… no necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta de eso. Ahora déjame paz…

El silencio finalmente se apodero de ambos ángeles. Daishinkan enmudeció, y solo se mantuvo parado frente a su hijo. ¿Cómo lo veía ahora? ¿Cómo un hijo? O tal vez ¿Un aliado? ¿Un amigo? O un ángel neutro que aceptaba ordenes al igual que todos sus hijos. Finalmente, Wiss cedía a sus órdenes… pero eso no lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, de hecho, cada una de sus palabras se sintieron como profundas puñaladas que se introducían una a una en su cuerpo…

El ángel menor nuevamente le dio la espalda. Su vista se depositó en el castillo y finalmente decidió marchar en esa dirección. No había palabras en la mente del ángel, tampoco había pensamientos. Estaba cansado, la caída fue en picada, sin aviso y dejando a su paso un paraíso totalmente derrumbado.

…

Un pequeño mensaje

El ultimo sol estaba a punto de caer bajo la delgada línea que existe entre el cielo y el mar. Kibito, silenciado, ocupaba el lugar de su superior en la orilla. Era el lugar predilecto de Shin, y cuando era pequeño solía sentarse y esperar la caída del sol. El supremo tenía razón, allí se podía experimentarse paz y era el lugar perfecto para descansar y hacer silencio.

Extrañaba a Shin; su niñez, verlo corretear por el jardín, hacer enfurecer al supremo del norte, extrañaba escucharlo parlotear durante largas horas en la noche hasta que finalmente caía rendido; y aun así continuaba hablando entre dormido… pero sin duda, lo que más extrañaba era ver al niño sentado a la orilla del mar… y esos tiempos de paz.

El antepasado también observaba el atardecer, pero lo hacía mucho más alejado del asistente. Y es que en realidad solo estaba dándole a Kibito un momento de tranquilidad luego de haber escuchado de su boca la respuesta de Gowasu frente a una ayuda. Además, estaba ensañado… y tuvo que escuchar más de una vez cuando Kibito le reprochó haber dicho la verdad. Pues, el asistente creía que lo mejor hubiera sido engañar a Gowasu y acercarse sigilosamente al aprendiz. Kibito estaba indignado, irritado, furioso, triste, y también agotado.

Luego de que le contara lo sucedido, el hombre enloqueció y comenzó a vociferar miles y millones de insultos al aire; todos dedicados al supremo del universo diez. Tuvo que enfrentarlo y discutir a los gritos como jamás lo hizo ya que estaba empeñado en ir a buscar personalmente al aprendiz. Fue así como finalmente se alejó y tomo asiento frente al mar para relajarse… aunque sabía que no lo lograría.

El anciano camino hasta donde se encontraba Kibito, bastante decido ya que pasaron demasiadas horas desde lo sucedido y tal vez el hombre ya estaba en condiciones de volver a hablar.

El asistente notaba la cercanía, y no pudo evitar hacer un revoleo de ojos para luego empezar a ver lejos toda aquella tranquilidad que intentaba encontrar.

Segundos después, el anciano se detuvo tras Kibito y dijo: — Entiende que no podemos interferir con mentiras.

El asistente erizo sus cejas algo molesto y respondió: — Eso no es lo que pensaba antes de salir de aquí y enfrentarlo.

—Así es. Pero mentir hubiera sido peor.

Kibito presiono con fuerza las hierbas bajo su mano. Su cara se mostró aún más colérica, algo que el Elder no podía apreciar, pero le bastaba con sentir su ki. Poco después respondió: — Peor es dejar a Zamasu con ese viejo loco. Usted acabo con la única posibilidad de que ellos se vuelvan a ver. Es que ¿Usted no vio a través de esa mirada?

— ya te lo dije, he visto más de lo que puedes imaginar. Esta manipulado por la energía de un makaioshin y tal vez por eso no recuerda a Shin. Antes de que notara que estaba intentando invadir su mente también pude ver que conserva fugaces recuerdo… y no me dejaste terminar de hablar cuando empezaste a los gritos.

Kibito volteo rápidamente y se incorporó quedando frente al anciano. Luego dijo: — ¿Conserva recuerdos dijo? ¿Qué es lo que vio?

—Ah… ahora ya no estás enojado conmigo verdad— Dijo el viejo en forma de reproche y mirando a un costado.

Kibito revoleo la mirada acompañado de un sonoro suspiro y respondió: — ¡Por todos los dioses antepasado! Este no es momento para sus reproches.

—¡Pues es tu culpa por no escucharme hasta el final! Ahora entiendo de dónde saca Shin todas sus actitudes…

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ahora cuénteme todo! — Dijo el asistente casi desesperado.

—Va… que interesado eres— Respondió el anciano y tomo asiento mirando hacia el mar. —Bueno, pues tuve que hacerlo rápido. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es meterse en la cabeza en ese muchachito, incluso es más difícil que Shin. Pareciera que esta distraído todo el tiempo, pero en realidad está más atento que cualquiera. Su mente es un laberinto oscuro y está lleno de agujeros en cada sendero, eso es lo que provoco la energía oscura que lo rodea ¿Y quieres saber algo más? —Pregunto ante los ojos atónitos de Kibito.

—¡Por dios! ¿Y usted que cree? — Respondió el asistente desesperado.

—Bueno… Tristemente es la hermana de Dabura quien provoco el hechizo, eso nos da una clara visión de que todo este embrollo fue organizado por alguien de este mundo y ese no es nada más que Wiss. Pero eso ya lo sabíamos desde que encontré tu carta; no es novedad. Sin embargo, es triste saber que todas las manos trabajadoras de este error provienen de aquí y más triste es ver como ese muchachito lucha contra una mente completamente ahogada. Si Shin es capaz de borrar toda esa oscuridad entonces diré que mis poderes como antiguo supremo del este no valen nada. Porque esto no se trata de tener poder; lanzar chispas de un lado a otro y tirar gigantescas bolas de energía por doquier, aquí no entra en juego ningún tipo de magia que haya podido ser dominada por dioses y humanos. Aquí entra en juego lo que ningún dios posee a estas alturas en este mundo; compasión. Esta, es sin duda la otra cara del amor. Ese jovencito es desconfiado, temeroso de su propia mente y sus deseos, cuando lo escuche hablar; las pocas palabras que dijo, solo veía a un anciano Gowasu joven. Y es que el niño se empeñó en actuar de acuerdo a su maestro; una vieja técnica para no ser abucheado. Pero tal vez, no sea solo del anciano de quien se esconde, es probable que algo más haya sucedido con el mucho antes. Pude notarlo incomodo al nombrar al universo 9 y entonces se me ocurrió que quizás algo más sucedió con el mucho antes de pasar a ser el aprendiz de Gowasu. Luego, huyó despavorido, ni siquiera tomo su té y lo que fue aun peor es que noto cuando intentaba entrar en su mente…

—Oh… antepasado…— Dijo Kibito casi en un susurro mientras sobaba su frente.

—¡Pues lo siento! No fue mi intención que me descubriera. Normalmente no es complicado entrar en la mente de un Shin—jin sobre todo cuando son de fruto común y nosotros los kaioshines mágicos tenemos muy desarrollada esa habilidad. Tal parece que subestime demasiado a un fruto común y Zamasu me demostró que no es tonto y que está atento a cualquier movimiento por más insignificante que sea, tiene una percepción increíble, intente escabullirme en su cabeza, pero cuando lo noto al instante lucho conmigo y me vi comprometido, para ese entonces no di el brazo a torcer e intente romper esa barrera que construyo y allí fue cuando se levantó repentinamente ¡Pero antes! Lo debilité por un segundo y pude verlo como kaiosama del norte, pero no estaba solo. El supremo kaioshin del universo nueve estaba a su lado. —Hizo una pausa más para recordar el momento y luego dijo: — Lo que vi no fue agradable. Él era un niño; no más de 6 años, y estaba en un planeta que no era el de su galaxia… ¿Qué niño es convertido en Kaiosama a tan corta edad? Pero sin duda no me sorprendió eso, si no las condiciones en las que estaba ese niño; cubierto de sangre, desnudo en el medio de un bosque y con ese supremo del universo nueve detrás…

—Voy a matarlos a todos…— Dijo Kibito aturdido mientras negaba con su cabeza, después continuo: — ¿Qué cree usted que sucedió en ese momento?

—¡No lo sé! — Dijo molesto, pero con el mismo. — Huyo despavorido. No me dejo ver más que eso ¡y es que ni siquiera fue con su consentimiento! Ese jovencito debe estar odiándome en este momento.

—Ahora me siento más preocupado que antes ¡Gracias!

El anciano volteo a mirar al asistente con una aparente molestia y respondió: — ¡Eres un desagradecido! ¡Ahora ya sé de dónde saca Shin todas sus mañas! ¡Tú querías saber sobre el aprendiz y por eso ahora no te diré lo más importante de todo esto!

Kibito abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendido y grito: — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por dios! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¿Por qué demonios no termina de contarme de una vez?

—¡Porque eres un atropellado y no me dejas terminar! ¡Pero cómo te sientes taaan preocupado ahora no te diré nada!

— Oh vamos… antepasado, no se comporte como un niño

—Y tu deja de ser tan mal educado. Estas frustrado y lo sé, pero no ayudaras en nada si continuas a la defensiva conmigo, así que deja de guardarme rencor. Tal vez cometí un error al ser sincero con Gowasu y también se me fue la mano al forzar la mente de ese muchachito, pero al menos traspasé esa mente y pude ver atraves de la red que separa los recuerdos y los pensamientos de su ser. Y te tengo una sorpresa, ¡él tampoco es de este mundo!

—¿Qué? — Exclamo Kibito sorprendido y luego dijo: —Entonces… ¿Todo esto es un conflicto entre ángeles?

—Así parece —Respondió el anciano. —Imagine un triángulo amoroso entre Wiss, Shin y el aprendiz…

—¡Antepasado por favor! Este no es momento para chistes— Dijo molesto

—Lo siento. No me culpes. Pero un poco de risa no vendría nada mal después de tanto drama.

—Yo estoy confundido…—Dijo Kibito evadiendo las palabras del anciano. —Yo, no lo sé… creo que estoy olvidando algo…

—¡No me digas! — Respondió sarcásticamente— ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que decía esa carta? ¡Lo olvidaste todo!

—¡Ag! ¡Ya lo sé, no estoy hablando de eso! — Respondió molesto — Lo que intento decirle es que me esfuerzo por recordar algo importante ¡Yo sé que esto no se trata de algo estúpido como un triángulo amoroso entre ángeles! ¡Por todos los dioses, superior! ¡Los ángeles no iniciarían una guerra en este mundo por un capricho amoroso! Además, si fuera un ángel como Shin o Wiss entonces ¿Por qué atacar a su propia familia?

— Lo se. Relájate Kibito, solo fue un chiste y lamento que haya sido de mal gusto para ti. Tal vez esta guerra inicio en el mundo de ellos, no lo sé. También es extraño que Daishinkan no esté al tanto de este asunto. ¡Ha! Todo esto apesta

Kibito se mantuvo meditativo. Hacia un esfuerzo casi desmesurado por recordar, y por un momento sintió como si su cabeza fuera a estallarle. ¡Necesitaba recordar! Recordar, recordar, recordar… esa palabra resonaba tortuosamente en su cabeza.

—Oye…— Dijo el anciano captando la atención del asistente que abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿Eh…? Lo siento antepasado. Lamento mi comportamiento, creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza…

—Tranquilo. Conozco ese sentimiento llamado impotencia. Entiendo que estés preocupado por Shin…

Kibito interrumpió rápidamente en un tono cabizbajo: —No solo me preocupa Shin en este momento señor… Zamasu está solo allí afuera; y también adentro… No sé quién es, tampoco sé si realmente es un ángel al igual que Wiss. No sabemos nada de él…

—Mmm… Pues solo nos queda ser pacientes y esperar.

—Oh…— Dijo en un lamento. —Esto me desespera.

—No debes desesperarte... Además; Lo había olvidado…pero ceo que es hora de buscar a Chronoa— Dijo el anciano.

—¡Es cierto! — Respondió Kibito Eufórico — Y podremos traer los recuerdos de Zamasu también y así recordará a Shin y entonces vendrá por el ¡Es fantástico!

—Detente ahí— Dijo el anciano meditando un poco — No olvides que está bajo el mando de Gowasu, si el recuerda algo vendrá aquí, pero de todas maneras su maestro hará todo lo posible para impedirlo. Eso es lo que trate de decirle a Gowasu. Quería hablarle de Chronoa, sé que no la conoce o de otra manera ya hubiese acudido a ella antes que pensar en volver con esa bruja, pero en su insistencia él deseaba que me fuera. Ya no quería oírme, entonces lo deje. Pero de todas formas no estoy seguro si hubiera estado bien darle esa información. Zamasu no está en las condiciones de Shin, su vida esta atormentada, es como si de alguna manera su maestro le hubiese hecho un favor al borrar esos recuerdos, pero al mismo tiempo cometió un gran error porque de esta forma no se encontró con Shin. Por otro lado, tampoco sabemos los verdaderos motivos de Gowasu para borrar los recuerdos de su aprendiz, pues, al parecer no coinciden con las patrañas de Wiss. Esto es fácil de saber porque cuando le hable de Shin, no se opuso directamente a no reencontrarlos, sino más bien quería solucionar sus propios asuntos con él.

—Ese miserable de Wiss tiene todo que ver en esto— Dijo Kibito mostrándose inquieto

—No estoy tan seguro— Dijo el anciano rascando un poco su barbilla. — Es decir; sí. Pero de una forma inconsciente para Gowasu. Él tenía sus propios motivos y tiene que ver con los recuerdos de Zamasu, con su vida y con todo lo que lo rodeaba, tal vez… su comportamiento, el cual sigue siendo el mismo porque según Gowasu el muchachito siempre fue muy reservado. Es una lástima que el supremo Gowas no haya confiado en mí para contarme lo que sucedió realmente porque estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar la solución.

—Que sea reservado no tiene nada de malo Antepasado. Puede que solo sea de pocas palabras, el problema aquí es que no sabemos nada de él.

— ¡Ag! Ya deja de enroscarte. Olvida todo por hoy… — Dijo el anciano ya algo cansado de darle vueltas al asunto…

Kibito estaba a punto de objetar algo más antes de terminar la conversación, pero algo lo detuvo. El Elder también se detuvo. Un leve Ki apenas visible había llegado al planeta sagrado y se encontraba justo a unos cuantos pasos. Kibito Volteo rápidamente encontrándose con el rostro de la anciana Uranai.

—Cielos…— Dijo el antepasado haciendo un sobre esfuerzo con su vista para visualizar a la mujer.

-¿ Uranai Baba?

La anciana, desorientada miro a su alrededor. Apenas alcanzaba a ver con toda esa oscuridad, y agradecía de alguna manera que la luna estuviera presente. Su gastada mirada dio con la figura de Kibito y finalmente dijo: —Lo siento. Tuve un sueño y vi estas palabras allí… Yo solo las nombre. — Concluyo mostrando el papel.

El rostro de Kibito se sorprendió al instante. El Elder, ya levantado del suelo camino hasta situarse más cerca de la mujer y dijo: —Esa es la tele transportación de los Shin—jin — Dijo sorprendido, aunque no expresaba nada en absoluto.

—¡¿Qué?! — Exclamo sorprendida dejando caer el papel y luego dijo. —¡Lo juro! Yo no sé cómo paso esto. Yo solo, solo lo soñé y lo escribí porque desperté con esas palabras.

—Santo cielos…— Dijo Kibito tomando el papel en sus manos y leyendo la palabra "Kai—Kai"

— Mundo a mundo…— Dijo El antepasado. — Esa es una técnica de los Shin—jin. No todos la poseen, alguno ni logran dominarla. Los ángeles no pueden hacerla y los dioses destructores ni siquiera pueden tele transportarse por sí solos. Usted me sorprende…

—¡No, no! ¡Yo soy la sorprendida! Les juro que no hice nada más que decirlas y además…— Hizo una pausa observando nuevamente el lugar y grito alarmada. — ¡¿En dónde estoy?!

Ante la mirada de Kibito aun boquiabierto y sin comprender ni torta del asunto, el antepasado continúo hablando: — Bienvenida al planeta sagrado del supremo Kaiosama.

—¿Qué? ¿Usted es el supremo kaiosama?

—Sí, soy un supremo Kaiosama, pero…

Uranai interrumpió atropelladamente diciendo: — Oh… ¡Usted es Shin!

— Oh no— Respondieron Kibito y el superior. Luego Kibito se adelantó a decir: — Shin no está en planeta, Uranai Baba. Y él es nuestro antiguo supremo del este.

— Entiendo— Respondió aun algo enmarañada con el mar de enigmas que tenía al no saber cómo llego. Pues, apenas tenía las energías para levantarse de la cama ¿cómo diablos iba a llegar a un planeta tan lejano?

La mujer volvió a darle una minuciosa mirada al lugar. Apenas alcanzaba a creer que estaba en el planeta supremo de un dios creador. Llegar a los kaiosamas era más sencillo ¡Pero no menos importante! y que solo debía seguir el camino de la serpiente o bien, ser transportada con alguno de los ogros que habitaban en el otro mundo. Sin duda, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía. Poco después volvió hablar: — Lo siento. Es un honor conocer a un dios creador.

—Es un honor para mí conocer al primer ser humano capaz de llegar aquí pronunciando una palabra tan sagrada como el Kai—kai… es un milagro.

—Oh…— Respondió Uranai. — Yo, me siento privilegiada…

—Pues siéntalo con toda confianza. Sera mejor que nos pongamos cómodos. Kibito démosle comodidades a Uranai baba.

—Si. Sígame por favor — Dijo Kibito

Uranai baba, siguió a Kibito y al anciano supremo. Fue un trayecto silencioso, pues la mujer estaba maravillada con el planeta, su tierra, el aire, las plantas y los árboles que podía visualizar en la oscuridad, el mar que ahora se veía a lo lejos. Todo era maravilloso en ese planeta, todo estaba completamente vivo y vibrando en sincronía. Su percepción la llevo a observar a lo lejos en la región del sur donde nacía un gigantesco bosque, allí dentro estaban los duendes ¡Todos ellos! O casi todos. Ahora podía sentir esa sensación de nostalgia; cuando solía comunicarse con los duendes a menudo y estos le traían miles de materiales para su magia o nuevas prácticas.

Su asombro fue mayor al encontrarse con las puertas del maravilloso templo de un dios. Nunca creyó que pisaría uno, o mejor dicho nunca creyó que conocería a un dios creador. El recuerdo del ángel Hon pronto llego a su mente, y entonces comprendió que no estaba allí por obra de un milagro, sino que el destino se las arregló para romper las reglas y situarla en donde tenía que estar. Pronto transito los pasillos y luego la sala; apenas noto que estaba dentro, y fue la voz de Kibito la que finalmente la traía devuelta a la realidad.

—Póngase cómoda Uranai baba. Prepare algo caliente

—No te preocupes Kibito, estoy bien. Solo estoy algo descarriada… aun no entiendo que sucedió.

—Usted dijo que tuvo un sueño — Dijo el anciano tomando asiento en un sillón individual — ¿Por qué mejor no comienza con él?

—Claro…— Dijo la mujer. — Fue un sueño extraño, yo estaba parada frente a unas ruinas. No era el planeta tierra, ese lugar era extraño…— Pensó un instante tratando de recordar algo más. Segundos después sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y respondió alarmada: — Oh, esas ruinas eran este mismo lugar; este templo ¡Reconozco el arco de ese ventanal! —Exclamo señalándolo— Oh por todos los dioses…

— Debe mantener la calma— Respondió el anciano interrumpiendo. — Sus habilidades en la clarividencia no me sorprenden después de haber llegado hasta aquí, por lo que tampoco me asombra que en sus sueños haya visto este templo en ruinas. Pero tiene que saber que solo es una posibilidad entre miles de que algo así suceda. Puede continuar

—Si…— Dijo urania mostrándose bastante afligida. — Las ramas secas tapaban parte de este techo y la luz del sol podía filtrarse entre ellas, yo estaba en este mismo lugar que ocupo… podía escuchar voces que provenían del exterior de las ruinas y ese ventanal — Volvió a señalarlo con enormes ojos. — Desde ese ventanal podía ver la figura de alguien y de ella salió una voz que no reconozco, entonces me dijo que necesitaba que estuviera presente ¡Él me dijo! Moví las fichas ¡Muévete también! Y entonces todo empezó a temblar y yo me cubrí con mis manos la cabeza, fue cuando escuché las palabras. Y desperté…

Kibito preparaba el té, pero estaba atento a toda la conversación. No tardó demasiado cuando finalmente entro en la conversación: —¿Usted vio algo más? ¿Esa figura no le resultaba familiar?

La anciana pensó un momento. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero casi era difuso, luego respondió: — Lo siento Kibito, yo no recuerdo mucho más. De todas formas, no creo que este aquí por un milagro, creo que fui enviada por una fuerza mayor.

—Shin— Respondió el anciano pensativo. —Nadie más podría traerte aquí. Es extraño, Shin no posee habilidades para tele transportar a alguien a la distancia. En el caso que fuera así, debía hacerlo en donde él estaba, pero eso también es imposible ya que el ángel del dios destructor le quito sus poderes para que no huyera del planeta de Bills.

—Pero, pero ¿Qué sucedió? — Pregunto, tratando de entender algo.

El asistente ahora con las tazas de té en la mano, se adelantó nuevamente a responder: — Los supremos kaioshines tenían una junta y cuando fuimos alguien cometió un asesinato antes de que iniciara. Esto alarmo a Bills porque tiene miedo de morir. Yo para el soy un incompetente, y Shin es un supremo débil que no puede cuidarse por sí solo… De esta manera quedamos fuera de cualquier contacto con Shin, hace más de un día que no lo vemos ni sabemos nada de él y ese desgraciado ángel no fue capaz de venir o al menos contactarnos telepáticamente para decirnos que Shin está bien.

—El ángel…— Susurro la anciana, nuevamente absorta en sus pensamientos. Sabía que olvidaba algo después de varios segundos de silencio en la sala lo recordó. —¡El ángel! — Dijo alarmada —Ya sé porque estoy aquí.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntaron ambos shin—jin

— Tenia que informarte algo a ti Kibito— Dijo la mujer y rápidamente continuo: — Después la visita que hiciste en la tierra, yo intenté buscar por mis propios medios la forma de ayudar a Shin, pero no me resultaba para nada sencillo ya que lo dije en otra oportunidad, no me es posible conocer sobre seres de otros planos. Pero esos benditos Namekianos tuvieron una idea. Ellos conocían una historia en donde se decía que el corazón de la verdad y de las razas de este universo estaban en una ciudad llamada Egipto, a al que luego renombraron como el altar de las sombras. Por supuesto, que al principio todo me sonó extraño, sobre todo porque imagine que ustedes deberían tener conocimiento acerca de ese lugar en la tierra…

—Pues no lo tenemos— Respondió el antepasado. — Como dioses creadores no todo es obra de los mismos supremos, los dioses de la creación ocupan millones y mas millones de años en este mundo. Es posible que otro si allá conocido acerca de ese lugar.

—Bien— Dijo Uranai — Ahora entiendo. Pues, decidí acompañarlos ya que no perdíamos nada con ir a investigar un poco. Y después de un largo camino recorrido encontramos el templo llamado Arena Crystal, tal cual como lo contó el joven dios de la tierra Dende. ¡Ese lugar era increíble! — Expreso la mujer abriendo sus ojos lo más amplio posible — La entrada ocupaba a dos enormes monumentos de ángeles… ¡Gigantescos y esculpidos por las manos de vaya a saber que criatura! No esperábamos encontrar ángeles, claro que no, nosotros esperábamos encontrar algo referido a los elfos, ya que Dende dijo que los Elfos decidieron esconder la verdad en la tierra, también dijo que no tenían nada que ver a los seres mitológico, aunque la mitología si habla de ellos… entonces pensé, los humanos antepasados tuvieron que saber algo de ellos para hasta lograr imaginarlos; darles una imagen y creerlos seres con una extrema sensibilidad... Dende dijo que los elfos tenían que ver con todo; con el universo y por un segundo quise creer en todo eso. Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando entre a la gran sala de la fidelidad, allí había otras dos enormes esculturas y estas ¡Eran elfos! Fue maravilloso poder ver, aunque sea una estatua de ellos. poco tiempo después la puerta que conducía a donde debíamos ir se abrió misteriosamente. No dudamos en entrar, y allí encontramos a un ángel llamado Hon.

—¿Qué? — Pregunto Kibito interrumpiendo inevitablemente y poniéndose incómodo. Lo que menos quería era volver a escuchar la palabra ángel.

—Su nombre era Hon. Era un ángel viejo y parecía enfermo; al menos su semblante lo decía. Estaba cansado... y cuando nos vio dijo que estaba esperando nuestra llegada. Nos hablo del futuro y respondió algunas preguntas que le hicimos.

—Espere. No entiendo nada— Dijo Kibito.

El anciano comenzaba a cansarse y dijo: — Deja de interrumpirla y escucha. No entenderás si no le prestas algo de tu atención y dejas de ponerte paranoico cada vez que escuchas la palabra ángel.

—Lo siento…— Dijo Kibito.

Uranai Sonrió y continuo: —El ángel nos dijo que era el último guardián de los elfos y que había custodiado el templo durante millones de años. Luego nos habló del futuro que los elfos le mostraban. Culpo a los humanos por alterar el tiempo y también dijo que de todas formas no solo ellos intervinieron, sino que también había una fuerza más oscura y poderosa que conspiraba para que remover el despertar de los dioses y el destino. Luego le pregunté si conocía algo de un misterioso ser que llego a este mundo con un objetivo. Él se rio a carcajadas y dijo que ese ser no tenía un objetivo si no que tenía un destino, pero que no lo sabe o no lo recuerda. Me dijo que yo era la única sobreviviente de los humanos luego de la destrucción de la tierra a manos de los androides y que mi destino era estar al lado del ser por el que llegue a preguntar. Allí mismo le pregunte cuál era su nombre y me dijo que su nombre era Neptuno, "Rey dios Neptuno" …

—Oh cielos… —Dijo Kibito interrumpiendo Asombrado. Pues, ahora tenía un verdadero nombre para "eso" que sintió durante el tiempo que estuvo fusionado con Shin

—¿Qué más le contó el ángel Hon, Uranai? — Pregunto el anciano más que intrigado por terminar de escuchar a la mujer.

— Oh bueno. El ángel dijo que conocía a Neptuno y que tenia un destino...Solo eso... y después dijo que cuando lo trajera también llegaría la ascensión del sacerdote. ¿Ustedes conocen algún sacerdote?

—El único sacerdote que conocemos es padre de todos los ángeles que habitan en este universo y su nombre es Daishinkan.

—Pues no me dijo ningún nombre con respecto a él, solo me dijo que ya sabríamos de quien se trataba. Y luego dijo que no tenía más información. — Pronto cayo y se sumergió en un nuevo pensamiento, el cual la llevaba a meditar si debía seguir hablando o no, pero Hon no le dijo que tenía que guardar ese secreto. Segundos después continuos: — Lo siento, temo hablar de más… yo…

—Descuida— respondió el anciano — Nosotros no queremos perjudicar a Shin… o Neptuno. Durante estos últimos días, con Kibito intentamos buscar la forma de solucionar esto. Encontramos una carta y allí revela toda la verdad de lo que sucedió y de porque Neptuno nunca llego a encontrarse con su objetivo.

—¿Quiere decir que ya saben de quien se trata? — Pregunto ansiosa

— Lo sabemos, pero no podemos acercarnos a él. No solo Shin perdió su memoria gracias a las artimañas del ángel Wiss, también lo hizo ese jovencito y a manos de una poderosa Bruja llamada Towa, pero ella no es una bruja común y corriente. Ella es una makaioshin; un shin-Jin malvado y se rumorea que esa muchacha es la última sacerdotisa oscura de los makaioshin. Wiss supo hacer una buena jugada.

La anciana empezaba a enredarse con el relato del antiguo supremo y rápidamente interrumpió: —Espera, Wiss es el ángel del dios destructor ¿Por qué querría arruinar a Neptuno?

— Él no quería arruinarlo. O no de la forma que nosotros lo vemos. Al parecer solo quería quedarse con Shin y a quien le conoce como Neptuno, porque estoy seguro de que ese miserable sabe muy bien quien es Shin.

— Pues… el ángel Hon me dijo que debía informarte que Wiss no es el enemigo.

—¡Oh vamos! — Respondió kibito alterándose al instante y levantándose del sillón — No voy a confiar en un ángel otra vez, no me importa lo que haya dicho ese tal Hon, pero Wiss arruino los planes de Shin y nadie más que él es responsable de lo que está sucediendo en este momento.

—Entiendo tu posición Kibito. Pero no puedo hacer oídos sordos a ese ángel, el me hablo del despertar de los dioses, algo que vengo pensando desde hace tiempo, y es algo que yo te dije a ti antes de que él lo dijera. Tampoco puedo negarme a seguir con este destino… El ángel dijo que, si queríamos conocer más sobre esto y sobre el despertar de los dioses que debíamos buscar el libro de Crystal, el único libro escrito por los elfos.

—Suena interesante…— Respondió el anciano.

—Sí, sin embargo, el ángel dijo que el libro debía caer en las manos correctas y que esas manos aun no estaban listas para recibirlo. Luego me dio un Cristal, no tengo aquí lo escondí en un lugar seguro porque debía protegerlo, Hon dijo que muchas manos intentaran corromperlo. Intuyo que estamos en el sendero peligroso del que nos habló Hon y él dijo que ese cristal era un fragmento extra del libro. "Cuando veas el caos frente a tus ojos deberás entregárselo a quien corresponda, no debes hacerlo antes" Esas fueron sus palabras y pienso cumplirlas hasta el final. Porque Hon me nombro en este juego y dijo que yo sería lo leal consejera de Neptuno. No voy a fallarle a él, ahora sé que estoy aquí gracias a él. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero no llegue a este lugar por capricho.

—Lo comprendo— Respondió el anciano. — ¿Hay algo más que te haya dicho?

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo bien…

—¿No le hablo de ningún aprendiz? — pregunto Kibito.

— No. De todas formas, con Piccolo llegamos a una conclusión. Que el ángel sabía mucho más de lo que dijo, pero que de alguna manera tenía prohibido darnos más información. El conoció a Neptuno; sabía todo, pero no nos quiso decir, estoy segura. No es extraño que se haya llevado a la tumba la información de ese aprendiz que tú dices Kibito.

— ¿Esta muerto? — Pregunto en un tono desaminado y luego sintió como sus esperanzas se fueron nuevamente al suelo.

— Así es. Él está muerto y a manos de Dende. Fue un trato… pero les contaré luego.

Por un momento la sala se sumergió en un ensordecedor silencio. El anciano meditaba dándole vuelvas y vueltas al asunto. Por otro lado, Kibito aún no quería confiar en las palabras del ángel Hon, y lo peor que pudo haber escuchado era que Wiss no es el enemigo. Para Kibito Wiss era el principal enemigo, el protagonista de todas las desgracias que envolvían a Shin. El relato parecía haber aumentado su odio, y el coraje crecía aún más de solo pensar que todavía no tenía una solución para el aprendiz…

—Hay algo más…— Dijo Uranai recordando su sueño nuevamente. — La figura en mis sueños me dijo "Las fichas se movieron" "Muévete también" Creo que su juego cambio y lo hizo de manera apresurada.

—¿Quiere decir que Neptuno cambio sus reglas? — Pregunto el antepasado bastante confundido y pensativo a la vez.

—No lo sé— Dijo la anciana. — No estoy segura...

— De acuerdo — Dijo el antepasado — Sigamos sus reglas, él dijo que te muevas y tu llegaste aquí ¿Para donde debemos movernos nosotros? ¿Qué ficha somos en su tablero? Para saber eso, tenemos que tener a Shin cerca de nosotros y estudiar cada palabra que dice porque ahora que lo pienso, en cada palabra ese muchachito esconde algo extraño, o chiflado, pero siempre termina teniendo razón.

—Bien. Entonces espero que pronto vuelva aquí, cuando lo haga tal vez pueda venir con su permiso.

El anciano interrumpió: —Yo creo que usted debe quedarse aquí un tiempo Uranai. El movimiento del que le hablo en sus sueños, amerita que usted no se mueva hasta un nuevo aviso. Es una sugerencia, tal vez no suceda nada, pero si usted se queda quizás podamos trabajar juntos y pensar de qué forma movernos para ayudarlos sin perjudicarlos, porque no olvidaremos que Zamasu es parte de esto y es una ficha importante.

Uranai suspiro. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no creyó que fuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; literalmente. Apenas traía puesto un oscuro camisón similar a su túnica negra, pero lo más alarmante era que su bola de cristal había quedado en su habitación, y lo que era peor… es que no tenía en sus manos el cristal que debía cuidar. Luego esa breve meditación la anciana respondió: — De acuerdo, pero debo ir por algunas cosas al otro mundo.

…

Un cuento más

(Escena retrospectiva)

Los ojos del niño parpadeaban pausadamente mientras su mirada estaba depositada en un colorido dibujo. Estaba entretenido; lo suficiente, y agradecía al menos poder dibujar en el día de su cumpleaños y no ser enviado a limpiar o hacer cualquier otra cosa poco divertida. La mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a las labores de la casa que compartía con el supremo Rou en la aldea. Este casi nunca estaba, pero era su obligación mantener todo en orden o de otra manera se ganaba un castigo.

De vez en cuando desobedecía o causaba alguno que destrozó, o bien, rompía algo que fuera importante para Rou. Luego y como lo había hecho durante casi un año comenzaba a los gritos, daba de patadas en el suelo y lloraba a moco tendido que no lo enviara a las mazmorras…

Era listo… muy listo, y Rou era muy pero muy estúpido para darse cuenta del numerito que montaba solo para correr a los brazos de Koro. Era tan listo, que sus hermosos sueños los transformaba en pesadillas y luego en plena madrugada; y si es que se despertaba, salía de su habitación y corría por toda la sala gritando: "No, no. ¡El malvado jardinero viene a buscarme! Y estaba claro que de esta manera Rou se enfurecía y le repetía: "escuincle baboso, los shin—jin no soñamos, eres un mentiroso" y así es como terminaba ganando y deshaciendo del molesto enano Rou.

Extrañaba por demás a Koro, y no lo veía desde hacía varios días. Pensó que tal vez ese sería su mejor regalo de cumpleaños; poder estar al lado de Koro y recibir un poco de ese cariño que el hombre le brindaba en secreto, además de recibir un cuento y una sienta a su lado… pues, en ciertas ocasiones Rou lo olvidaba durante todo el día. Así sucedió que un día, los guardias entraron para llevarle algo de alimento a Koro y como Rou lo olvido este tuvo que escabullirse debajo de la cama. En otras circunstancias hubiese añorado que lo descubriesen y así Rou pagaría su castigo por enviarlo a un lugar prohibido para niños, pero era listo… y sabía que si lo descubrían no podría volver a ver a Koro.

A lo lejos se escuchó la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, el niño sonrió; amplio, y toda su perfecta dentadura de dejó ver, sus bellos ojos se volvieron como dos granos de arroz ante tan divertida sonrisa y ahora solo esperaba en toque final.

— ¡Maldito niño del demonio! — Se escuchó gritar a Rou desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El pequeño abrió los ojos de forma enorme y rápidamente le hizo un doblaje a su dibujo guardándolo en su túnica. Luego y a gran velocidad la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

— ¡Tu! — Dijo Rou enfurecido y con ojos que parecía que echaban fuego — ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi pastel de manzana?!

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho señor Rou! — Dijo el niño haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡claro que no lo sientes! ¡Lo disfrutaste maldita sea, eres un niño desgraciado y mal educado!

—Lo siento…— Respondió el pequeño agachando su cabeza y a punto de romper en lágrimas

— ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar mocoso! — Dijo Rou. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el niño empezó a demarrar lágrimas mientras caminaba hasta un rincón sobándose sus manos; como si le causará dolor.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños…— Dijo el niño afligido – No me envíe a las mazmorras.

Rojo de irá y con los puños bien apretados el enano respondió: — ¡Y a mí que me importa si es tu cumpleaños, ahora pasarás el resto del día en ese asqueroso lugar y siendo atormentado por el jardinero loco! ¡Ven aquí! – en unos cuantos pasos Rou llego rápidamente al niño y lo tomo del cabello sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Así es como siempre solía tratarlo, no sólo cuando cometía algún destrozo o por comer un pastel de manzanas, lo hacía cuando le daba la gana.

Para cualquiera aquello podía ser un acto de violencia, pero no lo era para los aldeanos que vivían allí, pues, nadie contradecía a un supremo, además, Rou se había hecho cargo de mostrar al niño como un shin—Jin revoltoso e indisciplinado que no aprendía ni con un golpe. Lo llevo a rastras de los pelos hasta cruzar la sala, entre llantos del niño que eran ciertos ya que después de todo era doloroso ser arrastrado de los pelos.

En pocos segundos ya se encontraba fuera de la cabaña. Los pocos Shin—jin que estaban afuera miraron no muy sorprendido, otros negaron con su cabeza en un gesto indefinido; de no saber si lo hacían porque no podían creer que el niño no aprendiera a comportarse o si realmente negaban el maltrato que Rou tenía contra este. De todos modos, así fue el recorrido hasta llegar al castillo, acompañado de varios cachetazos que se ligó al no dejar de llorar y gritar a todo pulmón…

Al llegar al castillo solo se limitó a comprobar que no estuvieran lis guardias; nunca estaban, y esa era la buena suerte de Rou… y también la del niño.

—Me duele…— Dijo el niño entre más y más lágrimas incontrolables con sus cachetes enrojecidos de tanto ser golpeado.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! — Dijo entre dientes – Si alguien nos descubre juro que te sumergiré en agua hirviendo hasta despellejarte. ¡Ahora camina!

De un tirón Rou avanzó con el pequeño aún tomado del cabello hasta la entrada de las mazmorras, entró y arrojó al niño escaleras abajo con menos delicadeza de la que había sido arrastrado hasta allí.

El niño rodo varios escalones, está vez sintiendo mucho más dolor del que imagino ya que no contaba que fuera arrojado de esa manera. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en el dolor ya que Rou bajo a gran velocidad hasta alcanzarlo y volvió a tomarlo del cabello esta vez para levantarlo y decir:

— ¡Esto es lo que te ganas por no obedecer! —

El niño derramaba lágrimas auténticas, estas eran mucho más verdaderas, pero siempre llegaba esa parte y quizás era la más dolorosa… porque está se transformaba en la más recordable al llevarla en la piel. Rou desabrocho el cinturón del niño, y a gran velocidad aflojo el botón que tenía el traje, luego y con más brusquedas levantó su camiseta. Saco de su bolsillo una pequeña hoja afilada y de un solo movimiento tiro del pantalón del pequeño para dejar expuesto su abdomen y parte de sus caderas.

El pequeño se cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Allí y en menos de un segundo sintió los veloces y profundos cortes que Rou le provocaba sin piedad. Cada una de ellas quemaba insoportablemente, y cada una de ellas tardaba meses en cicatrizar… algunas, ni siquiera lo hacían porque Rou volvía a arremeter en el mismo lugar. Así el niño moría un poco más, pero así también recuperaba un poco de libertad. Koro, y nadie más que Koro se habían vuelto la salida a su soledad… Koro era el único capaz de brindarle una caricia y recordarle que no era una desgracia para el mundo. Era el jardinero quien se encargaba de demostrarle que el mundo era bello; aunque no lo viera de esa manera… Ese hombre era el único que lo veía con un profundo amor, incluso, más profundo que ese amor que solía recibir de la Kaio Tieer.

Si Koro estaba a su lado, aunque sea un instante, entonces para el niño todo valía la pena; cada golpe, cada grito y cada corte…

— ¡Deja de llorar! — Grito Rou sobre la cara del niño luego de tomarlo fuertemente de la mandíbula – Pasarás aquí el resto del día y pobre de ti si alguien te encuentra. ¡Ahora vístete y desaparece! Maldito castigo de los dioses ¡Eso eres! Un castigo ¡Una maldita plaga que debería ser exterminada! ¡Eres tan despreciable como un humano desesperado y egoísta! ¡Vete ya maldición!

El pequeño apenas limpio sus lágrimas, su dedicación estaba toda en abrochar su ropa mientras caminaba escaleras abajo entre más llantos ahora silenciosos. Escuchaba de fondo todas las palabras de Rou, pero estaba apurado por correr en dirección a Koro, porque seguramente todo el escándalo había hecho eco hasta la celda y estaba seguro de que Koro mordía la almohada o rasguñaba las paredes por no empezar a gritar como un loco por el daño que le causaba ese enano malvado.

El jardinero conocía el truco del niño, y hasta se negaba a continuar si el precio era pagar con golpes antes de ser encerrado, y no contaba con los profundos cortes, porque eso era algo que el niño prefería callar. Moría de dolor y hacía esfuerzos enormes para no demostrarlo frente al jardinero.

Sin notarlo había llegado a su destino. El jardinero estaba parado tras las rejas, con la boca abierta apenas visible por su largo bigote que continuaban como gran extensión a su larga barba. Tenía las cejas; largas como su barba y que casi le tapaban los ojos, completamente fruncidas después de escuchar todo el griterío, y sus manos colgaban entre las rejas. Apenas reaccionó cuando vio a su pequeño, pues ¿cuál había sido el precio nuevamente?

No estaba feliz ¡para nada! Y menos de ver como el niñito llegaba limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente con tal de hacer más amena su llegada, pero no era para nada agradable… no de aquella forma.

— ¿Qué es lo hiciste ahora pequeño? — Dijo Koro con su grave voz.

El niño se limpió las últimas lágrimas y respondió: —Me comí su pastel de manzanas—

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto más que indignando — ¿Y por eso te golpeo así?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros acompañado de una curva en su boca y respondió: —Es que, es que en realidad no me comí su pastel.

Koro confundido, pregunto: — ¿No? ¿y entonces?

—Se lo di a las gallinas…

—Oh… niño— Respondió Koro y rápidamente estiró sus brazos con la intención de tocarlo.

—No me gusta su pastel de manzanas. Sabe horrible…

Koro sonrió. Sin embargo, era una sonrisa amarga… El antes que cualquiera sabía que día era. Y también sabía que el deseo del niño era estar allí. El pequeño camino los últimos pasos que faltaban para llegar a los barrotes y como siempre lo hacía paso entre ellos para abrazarse directamente al jardinero. El hombre ni siquiera dudo en corresponder. Sus brazos lo rodearon por completo; hasta casi desaparecer entre ese enorme cuerpo.

Las pequeñas manos del niño hacían presión sobre la ropa del hombre, siendo una señal fundamental para Koro de que su pequeño necesitaba de él. Siempre lo supo, y lo sabía cada día de su vida. Aunque su hijo no supiera quien era en realidad, sabía que a su lado era feliz.

—Sabes… hoy te cumpleaños. Y me siento feliz de que estés aquí… Sé que provocaste esto para llegar a mí. Pero no puedes continuar haciéndolo. Rou no tiene piedad contigo y yo no puedo hacer nada por ti aquí adentro.

—Pero yo quiero estar a tu lado...— Dijo el niño con la cara hundida en la barba de su padre.

—Lo sé, lo se niño. Pero Mírate – Respondió y luego despegó al niño de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos. —Mira tu rostro… eres solo un pequeñito y ese hombre se ensaña contigo peor que con un animal ¡Y ni siquiera un animal debe sufrir maltrato! No estamos en este mundo para sufrir si no para experimentar la dicha de la vida.

—¿Qué es la dicha? — Pregunto el niño

-Bueno, pues…— Respondió Koro. Luego de se detuvo un momento a pensar en cómo explicarle al niño. — La dicha lo es todo, pero no puede ser definida con tantas palabras porque entonces se volvería estúpida como el amor. Digamos que la dicha es la contemplación de la vida misma cuando la mente y el corazón sincronizan con el ser, allí es cuando ves el mundo como realmente es y descubres que todo y nada es lo mismo, que tú y yo es lo mismo, que Dios y tu es lo mismo, y que todo es el mismo uno.

—… no entiendo— Respondió el pequeño y recargo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

—No te preocupes. Lo entenderás. Tú eres un milagro de la creación ¡qué digo! Tú eres la cabeza de la creación. Eres un ser maravilloso y lleno de amor ¡Oh sí! — Dijo el hombre asintiendo levemente. Después y de un solo movimiento levanto al niño en el aire y lo llevo directo a su cama. Allí lo dejo sentado para luego decir: — ¡Tú eres como una joya preciosa que pasa desapercibida frente a los idiotas que no reconocen un pedazo de vidrio y un cristal! ¡Eres como las joyas que los enanos tiraron al mar porque no tenían el mismo color que el oro…

— ¿Enanos? —Pregunto curioso. — ¿Enanos como Rou?

— ¡Oh no! ¡qué horror! No eran enanos como Rou, nada de eso, estos eran enanos lindos…—Respondió, aunque sabía que los enanos eran horribles; como Rou. —Bueno, ese no es el punto lo cierto es que los enanos se criaron dentro de las oscuras cavernas y cuevas de un extraño planeta… pero ¿Quiénes eran los enanos? — Pregunto Creando algo de suspenso en el niño.

—Mmm… ¿humanos? — Respondió.

— ¡Acertaste! —Dijo con una gran sonrisa —Eran humanos, uno de los primeros humanos.

El niño interrumpió rápidamente: — ¿Y sabes que Kaioshin los creo?

—No ¡No, No! — Dijo y movió sus manos en gesto negativo. —Lo enanos no fueron creados por kaioshines.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos enormes al igual que su boca. Estaba tan sorprendido como intrigado por saber de quién eran obra los Enanos. Por supuesto que Koro sonrió al ver el rostro del niño y su maravillosa mirada gris. pronto, continuó:

—Sabía que te sorprenderías. Y te sorprenderá aún más cuando escuches quienes son los creadores en esta historia. Pues, los enanos fueron la segunda creación de humanos a las que el gran Rey y dios de los elfos les dio la vida.

El niño abrió sus ojos más sorprendido aun e interrumpió casi en un grito: — ¡¿Elfos?!

— ¡Así es! ¿Asombroso verdad? ¡Pues la historia dice que el Rey elfo blanco creo a los enanos y que convivía con ellos en el mismo planeta! Los enanos eran rudos por naturaleza, pero respetuosos con el medio que los rodeaba, sobre todo con los elfos ya que el Rey sentía un profundo cariño hacia ellos porque sus corazones eran tan limpios y puros como las aguas de sus tierras. Solo tomaban de la naturaleza aquello que necesitaban ¡no más! Y esto enorgullecía a cualquier elfo. Los enanos eran pacíficos ¡sí! Pero no estaban solos… Los Orcos, convivían no muy lejos; estos fueron la primera creación de los elfos, y no eran malos por ser feos ¡Nada de eso! Eran malvados porque su naturaleza los hizo agresivos, pero los elfos no querían acabar con orcos, entonces intentaban mantenerlos en un territorio alejado, sin embargo, eso no era del todo posible ya que escapaban y destruían todo a su paso. Los enanos que eran más pequeños pero civilizados intentaron llegar a un acuerdo con los orcos, pero estos solo gritaban y se comunicaban a base de golpes y aullidos extraños, además ¡era imposible acercarse a ellos! En fin… Los enanos le prometieron a Rey elfo y su gente que alejarían a los orcos siempre que pudieran, el rey como muestra de agradecimiento les regalo un territorio cubierto de cristales gigantes, medianos ¡de todos los tamaños! ¡Podían construir enormes palacios con todo ese cristal! ¡Lo que quisiera! Pero no brillaban… no de la forma que lo hacia el oro. No eran amarillos y no sonaban como el oro, y entonces, los enanos sonrieron agradecidos, pero no entendieron que el cristal valía mucho más que el oro…

—Oh…—Dijo el niño temiendo el final — ¿Y qué sucedió?

—Pues todo fue a parar al mar. Y se justificaron diciendo que le hacían una ofrenda a este…

—¿Y qué dijo el Rey?

— Bueno… eso no lo sé. Es una de las tantas historias y anécdotas de los enanos. Pero estoy seguro de que si los enanos supieran el verdadero valor de esos cristales hoy estarían revolcándose en sus tumbas… ¡Pero! No todo fue enviado al mar en realidad, porque los enanos notaron que al romper el cristal y convertirlo en polvo le daba una excelente blancura a los suelos y un brillo mejor que cualquier tierra o arena. Pronto el cristal convertido en polvo les resulto algo novedoso y también digno para que lo pisaran los elfos, y un día los enanos bañaron los suelos del gran territorio de los elfos con polvo de cristal. Fue así como tiempo después este territorio se convirtió en Arena Crystal.

— Ooh…— Dijo el niño sorprendido. — Entonces ¿Los enanos se quedaron con las manos vacías?

—Nada de eso… ¡Tenían oro! Y tampoco les importaba alguna otra joya. Eran felices con su oro y además eran felices brindándole protección a los Elfos. Pero, mucho tiempo después el Rey de los elfos les concedió algo que nunca creyeron que tendrían.

—¿Dientes de oro? — Pregunto el niño

—¡Oh hooh! No, algo mucho mejor. Los elfos le concedieron magia y así repartieron algo de su maravilloso poder con otros seres inferiores. Los enanos eran sabios al utilizar la magia, de esa manera lograron alejar a los orcos de una vez por todas, nunca más se supo sobre estos, otras leyendas dicen que los orcos quedaron atrapados en una dimensión totalmente diferente a la nuestra... y otros relatos cuenta que Orcos hoy en día son los guardianes a los que el mundo de las almas les llama Ogros.

— siento pena por los orcos…— Respondió el niño algo pesaroso.

Koro sonrió y dijo: —Lo sé, pero no eres el único que sufría por ellos, también lo hizo el rey.

El niño hizo silencio un momento. Pensaba en el breve cuento que Koro le obsequio, pero además y como todo niño intentaba imaginar toda esa historia, sobre todo sentirse identificado con algún personaje del cuento, poco después dijo: —Rou me ve como un Orco…

—¡Oh hohoho! — Rio Koro divertido — ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo? Rou es el Orco en esta historia niño ¡Ni siquiera se asemeja a un enano!

—Pero… pero Rou dice que soy una desgracia.

—Escucha…— Dijo el hombre interrumpiendo y miro a los ojos del niño — Todo lo que Rou diga de ti, en realidad es lo que ve de sí mismo en su mente, solo que no lo acepta. Nadie puede decir nada de ti, ni siquiera yo. Ni tú, todo lo que intentes decir sobre ti con palabras será una mentira, pues ¿Cómo puede ser verdad algo que cambia constantemente? ¡Lo absoluto es verdad! El sí mismo está más allá de la mente, no tiene comparación. Así que no te sientas mal por lo que Rou dice de ti. Porque su mente esta consumida por el odio, los celos, la rabia y la envidia, de esa forma ¿Quién puede encontrarse a sí mismo y decir lo que en verdad es? Si quieres saber quién eres primero tienes que saber todo lo que no eres, solo así encontraras la verdad.

—Esta bien…— Respondió el niño. Pronto se incorporó para volver a los brazos del nombre. Koro correspondió el abrazo; algo afligido, pues no podía hacer nada por su pequeño más que contenerlo… de vez en cuando recordaba al anciano Gowasu. El estar tras las rejas no lo hacía ajeno a lo que ocurrió años atrás y si el viejo hubiera accedido a todo, nada de eso le ocurriría a su niño. Ahora sabía que tampoco lograría irse en unas cuantas semanas, ya que Gowasu desobedeció e intento llevárselo antes de tiempo.

El lamento del jardinero era silencioso. Sus ojos habían quedado clavados en la pared, inmerso en todo lo que sucedería con su pequeño ¡No podía soportarlo! Y por su mente pasaban veloces destellos de romper las reglas de Kaiju… una vez más, porque recordaba haber mandado al niño del otro lado del planeta, y no debía hacer eso ¡Pero estaba desesperado! Al cabo de un tiempo agradeció que el niño tuviera miedo de ir solo allí, no obstante, su pesadumbre aumentaba por saber que su hijo todavía estaba en las manos de Rou.

Koro sabía que tenía que confiar en Kaiju; también en Neptuno, pero le resultaba inevitable no cuestionar los motivos por los que su hijo debía pasar por todo ese sufrimiento. Entendía que era parte del camino, pero se negaba a aceptarlo… y pensaba: "Si tuviera una oportunidad, sólo una para salir de aquí entonces no lo dudaría" Era un deseo poderoso. Un inmenso deseo que vibraba con intensidad desde adentro hacía afuera y que penetraba en cada rincón de materia que conformaban y transformaban ese lugar, incluso ese deseo traspasaba hasta el más recoveco lugar donde albergaba tímidamente el ser dentro del pequeño cuerpo de su hijo. El niño levantó su vista, y la profundidad de su mirada toco a gran velocidad el corazón del jardinero... En seguida, la voz de su pequeño se dejó oír:

—Yo puedo sacarte de aquí…

Koro abrió sus ojos exorbitantemente; boquiabierto y sin saber que decir. Se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez frente al niño. Apenas alcanzaba a mover su boca y tartamudear un poco. Ahora entendía que su niño venía solo por ese amor y el impulso de sacarlo de esa prisión… su deseo había calado cada rincón del pequeño hasta el punto de ser capaz de romper con la fuerte magia de los kaioshins

—¿Qué? — susurro Koro.

—Si salimos de aquí tu podrás ver a tu hijo

—Oh… niño— volvió a susurrar Koro y negó con su cabeza —. Espera... ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo, como sabes que puedes sacarme de aquí?

El niño, aún con la vista fija en su padre respondió: —No lo se...

Para el hombre aquello era una fuerte decisión. Buscaba entre el silencio una respuesta; de Kaiju, de si mismo… Lo que fuera, pero no escuchaba nada. Sus impulsos eran más fuertes que la voluntad de quedarse allí adentro. Su preocupación no estaba en el sino más bien en el niño. ¡Necesitaba una respuesta de Kaiju! Pero ¿Por qué está no llegaba? Acaso ¿Kaiju estaba de acuerdo en que huyera con el niño? ¿Era correcto tomar tan repentina decisión? ¡No tuvo mucho tiempo más para meditar!… veloz; el pequeño se removió entre los brazos del hombre y se dirigió a la puerta de macizos barrotes.

—Enovalvë (Remueve) — Dijo la dulce voz del pequeño resonando dentro de la celda.

Las paredes no tardaron en temblar y tampoco lo hicieron aquellos barrotes que separaban a Koro de su libertad. Los suelos se volvieron accidentados y una larga línea quebradiza nacía desde los pies del niño hasta llegar a los hierros. En aquel momento la puerta hizo un gran chillido como si estuviera oxidada y finalmente se abría frente a los ojos del niño y de Koro.

No había ningún motivo para decir algo. Koro se mantenía con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos; tan grande como le era posible y apenas alcanzó a arrastras sus pies unos pasos al frente con pesadez.

Continuara


	11. Rebeldes - Parte 1

Buenas tardes. Espero que estén todos bien en cualquier parte del mundo, yo aquí… caí en cama otra vez… aunque es una gripe que llego desde esta mañana. Bueno, deje el capitulo en dos partes porque si no van a tener que leer 48 páginas… Yo intento escribir más corto pero me gustan los detalles y bue… se me va la mano. Por otro lado, al manejar sucesos del pasado que son significativos tengo que tratar de explicar lo mejor posible.

Este capítulo tampoco reúne mis expectativas para ser publicado, pero como dije anteriormente… es así o tengo que publicar 48 páginas jajaja y eso me recordó a que estoy leyendo un libro que se llama El bazar de los malos sueños de Stephen King y sus capítulos son laaaargo… y yo toda desesperada quiero pasar al siguiente, bueno ya no los aburro conmigo, perdón, siempre termino allá arriba; por las palmeras.

Gracias Fanny por estar presente, aun no puedo responderte por privado ya que entras como invitada, y también, gracias a otra persona que entro como invitada y me hizo saber que le agrada la historia y que dice que Daishinkan se parece a su padre. ¡No te preocupes! El mío es parecido pero lo amo jaja

Espero que sea un capitulo agradable dentro de lo extenso y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Tengan buenas tardes. Saludos y hasta la próxima

Annanda

Nota: Un poquis de WissxShin

 **22-07 Corregí algunos errores, hasta ahora los que vi. Sepan disculpar.**

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Rebeldes – parte 1**

Antigua conversación

 **Zamasu… Eres rebelde, tu, no perteneces a ninguna categoría. Eres rebelde por naturaleza y tal vez es por eso que Towa no ha podido dominarte… Pero, tú apenas eres un rebelde soñador; utópico, y la palabra utopía significa "Lo que no se cumple" Tus sueños son como una droga que te mantienen alucinando en cambiar las cosas, lo haces para no sumergirte en el sufrimiento del presente. Es posible que te conviertas en un verdadero rebelde, y ese día todo cambiara. Pero como autentico rebelde te encontraras con la muchedumbre y es a esta muchedumbre a quien le pertenece el poder. Ellos verán a un rebelde y saben que todo rebelde tiene un punto débil; vulnerabilidad… y entonces te destruirán con facilidad.**

 **Debo reconocer que me siento profundamente conmovido por conocer a un rebelde, y me sorprende ver que no te conformas con el sistema y sus intereses, pero sin duda, tu rebeldía debe ser educada. Tu rebeldía pulida puede ser la salvación de este mundo. Tu, como nuevo rebelde traer la rebelión en todas las dimensiones de la vida… yo se que tu como un rebelde consciente puedes ser un dios creador de consciencia humana. Zamasu ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para instruir tu rebeldía?**

El anciano Gowasu llevaba parado frente a la ventana de la biblioteca desde un buen rato, con los ojos puestos en la figura de su alumno, que estaba allí; no muy lejos, realizando un entrenamiento mental que había iniciado en la mañana. Para Gowas el aprendiz no necesitaba entrenamiento; al menos por un tiempo, pero lo que si necesitaba, era hacer una minuciosa observación hacia la vida, quizás empezar a crear algunas plantas, hongos, bacterias de todo tipo; lo que sea que hiciera florecer a la vida. Solo que temía hacerlo entrar en ese territorio en donde hablar de la vida se convertía en hablar de la humanidad, y hablar de la humanidad era motivo para que se le pelaran los cables y lo conquistara la rebeldía…

El viejo rasco su cabeza un momento al mismo tiempo que daba un fuerte suspiro, después y con toda la pesadez del mundo decidió darle una mirada a su mesa de escritorio en donde todavía descansaba el historial de Zamasu. El día anterior le hizo ojos ciegos al asunto y buscaba cualquier excusa válida o no para poner su atención en otra cosa con tal de no enfrentarse a esos papeles que los veía como si estuvieran malditos... Pero además, todavía estaba un poco alterado con la visita del antepasado del universo siete, y cada vez que pensaba en ello se irritaba un poco mas hasta el punto de mandar todo al cuerno, incluso ese bendito historial por el cual había estado tan desesperado por leer.

De un momento a otro, el viejo decidió moverse y caminar al oscuro escritorio. Luego, miro muy pero muy de reojo la carpeta y volvió a suspirar completamente desaminado por tener que enfrentar esos papeles. Ahora se veía como un chiquillo malcriado que no quería hacer los deberes del hogar… eso es lo que pensó, y como si fuera poco su conciencia le decía una y otra vez "Eres un cobarde" "Eres un maldito cobarde que no desea conocer a su aprendiz"

Sacudió la cabeza con algo de fuerza y luego; de una vez por todas, tomo asiento del otro lado abriendo la carpeta al instante y empezando a leer.

 _Nacimiento: 250 calendario Shin-jin -22 hs_

 _El niño cayó del árbol sagrado siendo un fruto rojo en una noche de primavera a las 22 horas. La Kaiosama Tieer lo recogió y fue asistido en el templo principal por el equipo especializado en medicina Shin-jin. Después de una minuciosa revisión y observaciones, los médicos diagnosticaron que el niño tenía una energía saludable y que ya se alimentaba correctamente. Tiempo después se le asigno una habitación en el templo y allí paso su primer año de vida._

 _En el mes de noviembre del año 252 el niño paso a convivir con la Kaiosama Tieer, quien se encargo de darle la educación necesaria: Aprender a leer, escribir, aprender modales y tener una buena conducta; entre otras cosas._

 _En los siguientes años el niño no presento ningún tipo de inconveniente y se lo ve tener una vida feliz junto a su tutora. A los dos años de edad fue capaz de crear sus primeras plantas y diferentes tipos de arbustos, entre ellos, se aprecia la creación legitima de un árbol especial al que llamo "El árbol de taxus" El niño informo y se ha dejando asentado en el gran libro Shin-jin que el árbol posee propiedades curativas._

 _Notamos a un niño especial en cuanto a sensibilidad, también notamos que es muy intuitivo y racional al momento de comunicarse. Posee emociones muy marcadas y una gran empatía por todo lo que lo rodea._

 _Es un niño discreto, sumiso y de bajo perfil. Es positivo, sereno y trata de evitar las confrontaciones y los conflictos. Suele hablar poco pero cuando lo hace siempre es en un sentido profundo y con buenas ideas. Le gusta pasar tiempo solo y al parecer no le tema a la soledad._

 _La Kaiosama Tieer afirma que el niño es extremadamente sensible a todo lo que lo rodea, sonidos, colores, olores y que tiene una gran percepción hacia las energías negativas. Por otro lado se ha notado que el niño aprende a gran velocidad y que es muy inteligente. En ciertas ocasiones se ha notado que es un niño rebelde o inconformista a la hora de practicar con sus creaciones, y creemos que se sobre exige demasiado._

 _A los tres años fue aceptado como aprendiz del supremo kaioshin Rou del universo nueve, quien se encargo de darle el entrenamiento adecuado para sacar su máximo potencial. En el año 256 el supremo Rou informa que el niño empieza a volverse conflictivo y bastante revoltoso…_

El anciano detuvo la lectura por un momento y dijo para sí: ― ¿Qué? ¿Rou fue su maestro? Oh… Ese maldito enano del demonio... ― Luego, y no con el mejor de sus semblantes volvió a poner la mirada en el historial para continuar con la lectura.

 _Estas actitudes por parte del niño, llevaron al supremo Rou a tomar medidas estrictas que pudieras componer sus actitudes, las cuales con el paso del tiempo fueron mejorando aunque no de la manera en la que exigía su maestro. No obstante, el comportamiento del niño no fue motivo para continuar considerando su potencial y de esta manera fue enviado al universo nueve en donde se convirtió en el Kaiosama del norte para cumplir con el trabajo asignado._

 ** _Informe del gran Kaiosama supervisor de los cuatro kaiosamas existentes en cada región:_**

 _Me complace conocer al primer Kaiosama más pequeño que he recibido en este mundo a lo largo de mi historia. Durante un tiempo he observado que el niño es bastante reservado. En las primeras dos semanas se ha limitado a pronunciar unas cuantas palabras, pero no he logrado una comunicación fluida con él._

 _Hasta el momento es uno de los Shin-jin más fuertes que he conocido y a tan corta edad, pero no puedo evitar pensar e informar que traer a un niño a cuidar la galaxia del norte es un tanto apresurado._

 _Durante los siguientes meses también he notado que el supremo Kaiosama lo visita con frecuencia. Suele llegar en la mañana y se lleva al kaio del norte por largas horas, a veces el niño no regresa hasta el nuevo día. Mi poder para demandar es limitado por lo que solo tuve una oportunidad para preguntarle al supremo Rou, los motivos por lo que se llevaba al niño e incluso lo hacía fallar en sus trabajo como guardián de la galaxia del norte, y la respuesta del hombre fue la siguiente "Por entrenamiento"_

 _No he quedado muy a gusto con su respuesta, y considero que fue muy desabrida como para que la aceptara, sobre todo porque si los motivos son tales como el entrenamiento ellos pueden ser llevado a cabo en el planeta de la galaxia del norte, sin necesidad alguna de que el niño sea transportado. Por otro lado puedo observar que el pequeño kaio no siente agrado alguno por la presencia del supremo Rou. Puedo notar temor y hasta tiene una gran habilidad para demostrarlo. Presiento mucha angustia en él y no es necesario verlo llorar para saber que padece alguna dolencia ya sea física o espiritual. Intente por mis propios medios conocer al niño así como también saber la clase de entrenamiento que recibía, pero no he podido sacarle más que unas cuantas palabras secas y de poco sentido._

El viejo volvió a quitar su vista del historial y dijo: ―Maldito Rou… ¿Qué le hiciste?― Luego volvió a la lectura.

 _Al tratarse de un niño que es Kaiosama se solicito que alguien de mayor rango y que no fuera el supremo Rou, visitara al niño para comprobar que realmente no estuviera siendo hostigado o maltratado, pero no he recibido respuestas desde el planeta Kai-shin._

 _Me urge que alguien especializado pueda acercarse a visitarlo, puesto que noto mucho sufrimiento en el pequeño, y su actitud silenciosa ha ido en aumento. Se ha vuelto más hostil en cuanto se trata de vigilar a la galaxia del norte, se nieva a supervisar los planetas que rigen allí y a los humanos. Al ver estas actitudes y notar que no tengo ayuda de un personal especializado desde el planeta Kai-shin, me comprometí a forzar al niño a que hablara sobre los asuntos que lo aquejaban o al menos el motivo por el cual se negaba a realizar su trabajo. Me encontré con un niño paranoico que intentaba huir de mis preguntas, me vi obligado a tomarlo por los brazos e intentar asustarlo de alguna manera, y esto provoco un llanto incontrolable, sin embargo al cabo de unas cuantas horas el niño hablo. Su respuesta fue:_

 ** _No deseo ver a la humanidad. La humanidad ha vivido creyendo en la realidad del alma y lo ilusorio de la materia, o en lo ilusorio del alma y la realidad de la materia. Nadie ha observado su verdadero comportamiento… y considero que el humano así como esta; solo es una división, no tiene comprensión entre el cuerpo y el alma. El humano es, o bien uno u otro, pero no veo equilibrio en el. Todas las antiguas doctrinas sabios y dioses que los mismos humanos se han creado solo se han encargado de dividir al hombre creando una especie de esquizofrenia en él._**

 ** _La humanidad es violenta, y la violencia no puede formar parte de lo espiritual. Si se les ha dado la capacidad de pensar ¿Por qué actúan como seres irracionales? Se supone que la humanidad debería crecer a conciencia y sin embargo carecen de conciencia y rebozan de violencia. Traen el dolor al mundo, la miseria y el sufrimiento. No puedo ver un mundo agradable en donde no lo hay, y el mundo así como esta solo se condena a su propia destrucción tras violar a la vida. Su sentido de justicia en sí, es la venganza contra la violencia, y esta a su vez genera más violencia. Entonces ¿En dónde está el sentido de justicia de la humanidad?_**

 _Me vi en la necesidad de interrumpir al niño ya que considere que su visión sobre el mundo era algo que no esperaba escuchar. No encuentro calificativos para su respuesta y no me atrevo a decir nada que pueda perjudicarlo y tampoco avalarlo. Una vez más, me vi obligado a informar que es necesario que alguien visite al niño y que tenga encuentra un posible descanso. Su potencial tal vez sea efectivo en unos cuantos años más._

Gowasu se froto la frente quitando una vez más la vista del historial. Apenas alcanzaba a cerrar la boca después de leer la respuesta de Zamasu hacia un gran Kaiosama. Pensaba, que para ser un niño en aquel entonces, tenía una excelente visión y observación sobre el mundo, pero no era correcto para un shin-jin…

Dio un largo suspiro; profundo, y miro el historial nuevamente notando que aun tenía mucho más por decir, pero se vio obligado a cerrarlo de manera apresurada al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta y como esta se abría.

El aprendiz asomo su perfecta mirada lentamente y dijo: ― ¿Maestro…?

―Zamas…― Susurro el anciano―Debes golpear antes de entrar.

―Oh… lo siento― Respondió el aprendiz y cerró la puerta para esta vez golpear. Gowasu revoleo los ojos y al mismo tiempo dijo: ―Zamasu ¿Qué estás haciendo? Entra de una vez.

Zamas abrió la puerta mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y respondió: ― Lo siento. Usted dijo que debía golpear.

―Por todos los dioses antiguos…― murmuro el viejo Gowas echando la espalda hacia atrás hasta tocar el respaldo. ― Solo fue un llamado de atención pero no era necesario que lo hagas ahora.

―Lo sé― Respondió aun más sonriente ― Solo quería fastidiar.

― ¡Oh! Bueno, lo lograste. No es usual en ti…

El aprendiz volvió a sonreír con algo de picardía mientras caminaba nuevamente hasta el pasillo para traer la pequeña mesa en la transportaba el té. En tanto el viejo observaba todos los movimientos del muchachito, dedicándole miradas recelosas y sospechosas, pues, desde hacía mucho tiempo no veía a un aprendiz tan apacible y menos esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Zamasu noto la mirada del anciano y decidió sacarlo de su ensueño diciendo: ― Yo… Yo, he oído que usted nombro a los dioses antiguos…

― Así es…― Respondió el viejo al mismo tiempo que veía como se llenaba su taza de té.

―Bueno… ¿Y porque nombrarlos?

―Oh pues…― Pensó un momento meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Un segundo más tarde respondió: ― Pues porque son los dioses antiguos.

― Bueno, eso explica porque la antigüedad persiste.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― Pregunto el viejo con un gesto de extrañeza, luego se acomodo en su silla dispuesto a escuchar.

―Que aún se conservan las doctrinas de la antigüedad, y usted al nombrarlos me las recordó.

―Mmm Bueno…― Respondió el anciano como primer comentario, porque en realidad no tenía la mas mínima de lo que tenía que decir. Pero como segundo comentario, decidió acotar: ― Has leído mucho y pues, eso explica tus conocimientos…

―Es posible…― Dijo Zamasu poniendo la taza de té cerca de las manos del anciano. ― aunque solo es eso, conocimiento, y el conocimiento no sirve de nada para sí mismo, aunque si sirve para enriquecer la mente

― ¿Podrías explicar eso?― Pregunto curioso

― Quiero decir, que el conocimiento adquirido solo son las experiencias y los trabajos de otros. El nuevo Shin-jin confía ciegamente en esos conocimientos hasta el punto de no cuestionarlos. Yo creo que los dioses antiguos tenían costumbres que hoy en día son un blanco para ser cuestionadas.

El viejo se removió un poco incomodo en su silla después de escuchar el comentario de Zamasu, pero más incomodo se veía frente al repentino silencio. Eso significaba que esperaba una respuesta... o algo, lo que sea.

Miro al jovencito intentando fijarse en sus ojos, pero este sonreía alegremente mientras servia su propio brebaje. Eso le dio una clara respuesta de que Zamasu pretendía acompañarlo a tomar el té, así que fue que de un solo movimiento apresurado tomo la carpeta del historial para ocultarlo en uno de los cajones.

―Despreocúpese supremo Gowas…― Dijo Zamas al notar la actitud del anciano. ― No tengo intenciones de meterme en sus asuntos.

― ¡No, no!― Exclamo abriendo los ojos sorprendido y haciendo un gesto de negación con sus manos. ― Discúlpame… es que veras… estos son asuntos del universo.

― Entiendo…― Dijo Zamasu y al mismo tiempo tomaba asiento de frente a su maestro. ― Los asuntos del universo aún no son asuntos míos.

―Bueno, es que todavía eres…

―Un aprendiz, lo sé― Respondió interrumpiendo ― Pero… por fortuna ser un aprendiz no me limita a conocer algunas mañas de las antiguas escrituras. Estas eran bastante claras en cuanto a su interpretación o por lo menos alguno de sus textos. He leído que los antiguos dioses tenían muchas costumbres que a lo largo de los primeros tres millones de años les generaron malos entendidos. Además, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra cualquier inclinación que la existencia les haya concedido como por ejemplo; amor y un gran anhelo por conocer la verdad, y sus tradiciones decían "¿para qué necesitas saber la verdad?" "Ya la tienes en frente de tus ojos, las cosas son así, porque si"

―Zamasu…― Dijo el viejo interrumpiendo la conversación al verse un poco embrollado. Por otro lado tampoco estaba seguro de querer entrar en ese tipo diálogo, porque ella podría transformarse en una charla profunda y de allí arrancaría una discordia; un desacuerdo que seguramente terminaría en el enojo del muchachito. A los pocos segundos el aprendiz continúo hablando:

―Lo siento maestro. Pero usted dijo que soy muy reservado y por eso intento mejorar ― Tomo un sorbo de té al tiempo que pensaba en las próximas palabras y después dijo: ― Sin duda… los antiguos dioses preparaban las escrituras para las nuevas generaciones y estas las tomaron incluso hasta eliminar la fe en sí mismos. Algunas de esas escrituras decían "Ten fe, ten fe en el gran supremo; el primer Shin-jin que tuvo la gracias de acariciar con sus pies las tierras sagradas del planeta Kai-shin" "Ten fe en el primer dios que tuvo la benevolencia de amar a los siguientes hijos del gran padre creador y que los condujo a la rectitud" Son palabras muy bonitas, pero en ninguna de ellas dice "Ten fe en ti mismo"

― Espera…― Dijo el viejo interrumpiendo ― ¿Tu…? ― Pero el aprendiz continúo hablando alzando la voz un poco más al verse interrumpido:

― ¡El antiguo supremo era listo! Y en unas pocas frases logro decir "Ten fe en mí y en las santas escrituras, pero no confíes en ti" "Deber ir en contra de ti mismo"

―Espera Zamasu― Dijo Gowasu nuevamente mientras negaba con su cabeza. Después volteo rápidamente a sus espaldas en donde solían estar los libros sagrados y dijo: ― Tú tomaste…

― ¡Oh no!― Respondió el jovencito rápidamente ― Yo no tomaría ninguno de sus libros a no ser que usted me lo permita. De ser así, me habría castigado.

Otra vez, el viejo volvía a sentirse incomodo, o quizás nunca había dejado de sentirse de esa manera, lo cierto es que de repente la respiración le pareció que se tornaba pesada y fue inevitable no fijar los ojos en los grises del aprendiz. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, la mirada del jovencito no era para nada extraña, no había nada de malo en ella, tal vez algo de atrevimiento o coraje para sentarse y hablar de esa manera tan desbocada, sobre todo porque conocía su comportamiento.

El té preparado señalaba un corazón limpio; tranquilo y despreocupado. Entonces, no debía inquietarse tampoco, pero sin duda estaba intrigado, lo suficiente como para indagarlo, no obstante, no sabía con certeza si quería conocer la fuente de la que había sacado la historia de los grandes antiguos.

Zamasu, mientras tanto decidió no darle tregua al anciano y continuo con la conversación: ― Eran respetables y honrados por los dioses menores, y estos trataban de seguir todas sus reglas; también sus disciplinas aun sabiendo que ellas traían miles de supersticiones horribles; explotaciones físicas, psicológicas y un millón de filosofías para consolarlos de ser oprimidos.

―Detente― Dijo el anciano sin poder soportar más las palabras de Zamasu. ― No sé de donde sacaste esa historia pero…

―Pero no es una mentira, supremo Gowas ― Respondió Zamas convencido. ― ¿Me castigara por no mentir?

El anciano apretó sus dientes reprimiendo las palabras que iba a decir por puro impulso. Pronto pensó, que no estaba listo para esa conversación ni tampoco para ese tipo de preguntas que el jovencito le hacía como si fuera un reproche… estaba claro que no era un reproche, pero su conciencia se lo mostraba de esa manera, quizás porque tal vez en algún momento si hubo castigo…

Zamasu tenía pequeños instantes en los que parecía rugir y decir lo que pensaba, y allí estaba el viejo para contradecir su rebeldía. Pero ¿Eso era rebeldía? o ¿No? Tal vez si lo era, lo era al momento de reconocer que siempre rechazaba la forma de pensar de su aprendiz y también lo era cuando su conciencia lo obligaba a aceptar que había algo de razón en todo sus parloteos.

Ese sentimiento de temor llegaba como una ola arrasadora, y así se encontraba luchando contra sí mismo. La mente era cruelmente quebrantada por una conciencia que exigía libertad, el anhelo de esa misma libertad que poseía su aprendiz y que lo colmaba de júbilo con tal solo expresarse. En seguida, el aciano cerró los ojos dando un sonoro suspiro que se dejo escuchar casi por toda la biblioteca, después dijo: ― No, no voy a castigarte por no mentir…

―Está bien― Respondió Zamasu sonriendo nerviosamente, luego continuo: ― De todas formas… Esas historias no son ningún secreto para la sociedad Shin-Jin.

― Lo sé Zamas. Pero sin duda, muchas cosas aún permanecen ocultas.

― Si... Es que…― Respondió Zamas medio dudando si realmente debía continuar hablando.

― ¿Qué sucede?― Pregunto Gowas al notar el repentino silencio del aprendiz.

―No, no es nada.

―Zamas, si quieres decir algo solo dilo― Respondió el anciano y pensó, después de todo ¿Qué podía ser peor?

― Bueno es que… Para las mentes cómodas es mejor permanecer en un lugar; el más seguro, o bien, el que creen más seguro. Los antiguos dioses ocultaron muchas cosas de los ojos de los shin-jin, sobre todo a los más nuevos, y por eso los nuevos dioses protegen libros sagrados como los que usted guarda a su espalda. Los nuevos dioses son seguidores de los antiguos, no son individuos por derecho propio; solo siguen una cultura. A excepción de las escrituras donde hacia rituales y sacrificios asesinando a los Makaioshins frente al árbol Kaiju… Y yo me pregunto ¿Realmente quería eso? ¿Lo ha dicho? Es decir ¿El árbol dijo que mataran a sus hermanos?

La boca del anciano estaba abierta sin poder articular palabra después de escuchar lo que podía ser peor… juraba que si tenía la oportunidad de desaparecer; lo haría. Creyó que no podría sentirse más inquieto y tensionado, sin embargo, creyó mal porque allí se encontraba nervioso y a punto ser él quien deseaba huir de todo eso. Tal vez ahora sabia como se sentía Zamasu cuando no quería escuchar algo. Sin embargo, no podía darse el gusto quedarse callado o huir horrorizado sin preguntar de donde había sacado esa información.

De un momento a otro cambio su semblante desencajado a un más serio, y con todo el aplomo que requería dejo escapar de su boca una pregunta que sonó apenas en un susurro por temor a lo que podría escuchar: ― Quien… ¿Quién te dijo eso, Zamasu?

Los ojos del aprendiz esquivaron al anciano y finalmente llegaba la parte en la que tenia la necesidad de huir, porque decir la verdad tenía sus consecuencias y aun así también tenia la necesidad de decir la verdad, era un estado contradictorio, pero la necesidad de decir la verdad era más fuerte y crecía desde el fondo sin darle mucho lugar a que realmente quisiera escabullirse… pensó un momento y entonces recordó que después de todo… su visita no era del todo por casualidad.

Entre susurros y algunos balbuceos atropellados Zamasu respondió: ― Yo, es que yo… lo soñé, maestro…

―Por todos los dioses…― Dijo Gowas sonando cansando y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla nuevamente.

―Lo siento― Dijo el aprendiz como si estuviera sintiendo culpa, y al instante agacho su cabeza tímidamente al notar los ojos aterrorizados de su maestro ― ¿Me castigara por tener sueños?

―Oh Zamas…― Susurro el anciano al sentirse culpable de la repentina actitud vergonzosa y temerosa de Zamasu. Trago saliva sintiéndose lastimado con esas palabras y de repente se vio cruel; como un monstruo, se veía como un maldito viejo sin corazón. Todavía recordaba con claridad la primera vez que el aprendiz confeso los sueños y la forma en la que actuó…

―Solo, yo solo quiero saber si me castigara por tener sueños…― Dijo el aprendiz quitando al hombre de sus pensamientos.

― No…―susurro negando con su cabeza ― Ya es suficiente… No más. Yo no voy a castigarte Zamasu. Pero ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora? ¿Desde cuándo tienes sueños?

― No lo sé, yo, yo realmente no lo recuerdo bien. Lo siento…

― No te preocupes...

― Pero si me preocupa. Me preocupa si lo que padezco me limita a ser un buen aprendiz. Sé que no soy lo que usted esperaba.

― ¿Qué? No, no espera Zamasu…

― Ayer el antepasado del universo siete sugirió que debía mezclarme con otros Kaioshines y usted dijo que yo no estaba listo… usted dijo que yo era muy reservado, pero yo se que en verdad no quiere que me acerque a otros kaioshines por mi forma de pensar…

― No Zamasu, escúchame…― Dijo Gowas, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido

―Yo le juro que nunca diré que tengo sueños… intentare ser normal y…

―Ya no quiero escucharte más Zamasu― Interrumpió Gowas. Después estiro su mano todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a las de su aprendiz y dijo: ― Confía en mi así como lo has hecho hoy. Trabajemos juntos y cuéntame tus sueños, yo no te juzgare, lo prometo. No habrá castigo para ellos y no quiero que sientas temor. Tú serás un dios creador algún día y debes estar preparado; listo para ver el mundo y comprenderlo.

― ¿Y usted lo comprende?― Pregunto Zamasu haciendo que el viejo callara repentinamente y abriera sus ojos asombrado. ― Usted ¿Comprende el mundo, maestro?

El anciano sufría silenciosamente, y era posible con solo ver a los ojos del aprendiz y como estos reflejaban inseguridad; dudas verdaderas con respecto al mundo y sus doctrinas, veía las dudas con respecto a su propia raza y otra vez volvía a tener esa sensación de aceptar las razones de su alumno. Zamasu parecía pedir auxilio, como si siquiera hasta deshacerse de sí mismo y de sus propios pensamientos; o eso creía. Pudo notar al jovencito confundido, quizás tan confundido como él, porque en lo más profundo de su corazón también lo estaba.

― Podemos descubrirlo― Dijo finalmente. ― ¿Qué dices Zamas?

Zamasu dejó sus ojos clavados en el anciano y asintió levemente. La visita a su superior había sido con las mejores intenciones de llevarle algo caliente de beber. Suponía que tenía trabajo, y además, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo buscaba algo de cariño en el hombre, tal vez un poco de atención, porque su sueño no era una mentira, y le parecía que hasta había leído un libro completo. Por otro lado, el aprendiz también parecía sentirse presionado, y en efecto lo estaba. Su tensión nacía al recordar el sueño con el humano, pero además su tensión aumentaba al recordar como el antepasado del séptimo universo logró romper con la fuerte barrera de su mente.

De pronto, estaba desnudo, y lo poco que recordaba estaba expuesto a la mente de ese antiguo hombre. Luego sintió temor de lo que pudiera decirle a su maestro, y más tarde sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él y buscar una especie de refugio, un poco de confianza quizás, alguien a quien confesarle lo que su mente padecía. El anciano era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia. Lo consideraba un hombre anticuado, serio y retrógrado, pero él era mejor que no tener nada…

Mientras tanto Gowasu, podía notar algo de pena en el jovencito, y sabia que esta venia por haber confesado algo que conservaba; sus sueños. Rápido comprendió que Zamas no solo conservaba sus sueños si no que también conservaba su rechazo a la humanidad. Entonces… ¿Towa nunca pudo hacer nada realmente?

Tal vez sí, pero no del todo, y el anciano tenía muy claro que de todas formas Zamasu no tenia recuerdos del pasado, no recordaba a Shin, tampoco la caja por la que sufrió… Zamasu no recordaba haber pasado castigos severos sin comer, ni beber o dormir, y si recordase algo entonces jamás le hubiera confesado su secreto.

Ahora sabía que esos sueños eran reales, tan real como él, si no… ¿De qué otra forma podría obtener información tan sagrada y oculta como los rituales que se hacían con los Makaioshins?

―Maestro… ― Dijo Zamasu dudando un momento en hablar, porque su confianza en el anciano no era íntegra. No obstante, otra vez volvía esa necesidad de confesar― Hay algo más…

― Dilo…― Susurro sobándose la frente.

― Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo. ¿Sucedió algo conmigo? Yo, yo intento recordar pero no puedo…

― Todo estará bien…― Respondió Gowas. Después, se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta el aprendiz para tomar su mano más de cerca. Podía sentirse el hombre más hipócrita del mundo y si se viera a un espejo se escupiría a sí mismo por cubrir su trasero, porque lo sabía y sabía muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decir: ―No sé qué sucedió contigo Zamasu. Tú nunca me contaste nada sobre ti y yo no puedo saber qué es lo que recuerdas y lo que no recuerdas. Pero no debes preocuparte por eso, porque tú y yo encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto. Confía en mí.

La mirada del aprendiz volvió a depositarse en los oscuros ojos del anciano. Su mutismo era la afirmación de que confiaría en el hombre, segundos después inclinó su cabeza al frente como si quisieras recargarse en algún lado. Gowasu interpretó aquello y al instante se acercó un poco más solo para cumplir el deseo del jovencito. Las manos del hombre tocaron su cabeza para luego dedicarle una caricia.

Tal vez se había salvado el pellejo, sin embargo, había mentido, y las palabras del antepasado volvían como un recuerdo "Las mentiras hacen que uno se consuma" "No permita que consuma a su alumno también" Pero, tenía miedo ¡claro que Si! Temía… le temía a su alumno ¡No podía evitarlo! Su aprendiz… ese dulce jovencito que ahora recargaba su cabeza en la parte alta de su abdomen, era un rebelde… No le importaba si tenía razones o no, su aprendiz era un rebelde.

…

Dioses

El Supremo Shin despertó no hacía mucho tiempo; una hora quizás. Todavía descansaba en la cama con su vista pegada a las cortinas de la ventana que flameaban con fuerza al tiempo que entraba una brisa suave y primaveral.

Los motivos que lo mantenían en la cama, en realidad no era más que su propio cuerpo, con intensos dolores en cada uno de sus huesos, y además contaba como muy poca energías.

De vez en cuando parpadeaba como señal de vida, sin embargo, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando algo llamo su atención haciendo que despegara la cabeza de la almohada. El motivo era el castillo y su silencio, pues, el gato era molesto y le parecía extraño que no estuviese causando algún escándalo o revoleando cosas al aire.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y decidido tomo fuerzas para levantarse. Como su paciencia no era la misma que el día anterior, ni siquiera reparo en que estaba descalzo y aun así camino hasta la salida. Se encontró con un pasillo tan silencioso como la habitación, ni un sonido, ni un chillido… tampoco había señales del pez oráculo o de Wiss. De todas formas, se conformaba con que no estuviera Bills dando vueltas por el castillo.

El recorrido era bastante minucioso, y los oscuros ojos con forma de almendras se posaban en cada habitación que tenia las puertas abiertas, curioso de ver que tanto podría tener el dios destructor en cada una de ellas; mas y mas camas, solo eso...

Paso rápidamente la sala principal, igual de silenciosa que el pasillo y enseguida llego a la salida del jardín tracero. Allí sus pasos fueron más apresurados y un minuto más tarde se encontró con los enormes arbustos del jardín; verdes y coloridos, gigantes y llenos de vida, tanto, que le parecía extraño que el planeta de Bills el destructor tuviera tan agraciada naturaleza. Los arboles también gozaban de una buena vida, e incluso unos cuantos animalillos que correteaban por el jardín.

Alzo las cejas bastante sorprendido y pensó "Tal vez debería ver con mejores ojos a Bills" pero al instante sacudió un poco su cabeza y recordó que era desagradable, y que siempre quería mantener el control de todo, y que además, debía cumplir con las órdenes que dictaba como si fuera su padre. Eso lo enfureció haciendo que cambiara su semblante a uno fastidioso y que ni siquiera notara que había llegado hasta el enorme pozo de aguas termales, lugar donde el dios destructor solía darse varios baños al día.

Camino en aquella dirección, y cuando estuvo mucho más cerca pudo notar la figura del gato entre los vapores que brotaban del agua, también noto como esbozaba una alegre sonrisa mezclada con un poco de maldad, como si solo estuviera esperando su llegada para decir alguna frase antipática u ofensiva.

Rápidamente freno sus pasos para dar la vuelta y volver por donde vino, sin embargo antes de que diera el primer paso se escucho gritar al gato: ― ¡Ven aquí!

Shin suspiro fuertemente volteando a dar la cara, segundos después término por acercarse hasta unos pocos metros antes de llegar al pozo de sales.

―Veo que la bella durmiente por fin se despertó…― dijo Bills sonriendo larga y burlonamente. ―Creí que tendría que despertarte con un beso de amor verdadero.

El supremo resoplo revoleando los ojos y respondió: ― ¿Siempre eres tan desagradable?

―Jajaja― Rio el gato ― Créeme, tu no me conoces cuando soy desagradable.

Como no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando, el supremo volvió a darle la espalda para retirarse. Pero la voz de Bills lo detuvo nuevamente: ― ¡Ven aquí!―

Shin volteo rápidamente y dijo ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No voy a discutir contigo.

― ¡Ya!― Dijo encrespado. ― Que mal humor tienes niño. Quítate la ropa y ven aquí.

―No― Respondió el supremo casi sobre las palabras del gato.

―Ham, no te estoy preguntando. Quítate la ropa y ven aquí― Ordeno nuevamente.

―No quiero bañarme. Volveré a mi habitación y me quedare allí

―No hagas que vaya por ti. Quítate ese aburrido traje que por cierto es horrible y ven aquí ¡ahora!

Shin apretó los puños con fuerza y su rostro se volvió más duro como señal de defensa, aunque esas cosas no amedrentaban al gato, mucho menos si venían de parte de un kaioshin. Ciertamente se sentía dominado, y no es que fuera algo nuevo tampoco. Desde que conoció a Bills el destructor siempre resultaba humillado con sus palabras o acciones. El gato se aprovechaba y en varias ocasiones tenia la leve sensación que hasta lo odiaba.

― ¿Qué estas esperando?― Dijo Bills haciendo que Shin se sobresaltara y agachara la mirada dispuesto a esconderse de sus ojos

No mucho tiempo después empezó a aflojar su cinturón, mientras tanto, continuaba escondiendo su rostro cohibido y humillado, pues, sabía que no ayudaría en nada y que solo aumentaría las burlas en el gato. Dejo caer el cinturón y la primera parte de su traje al suelo, para luego escuchar nuevas e irritantes palabras.

―Que lento eres ¿Quieres que yo te la quite, princesa?

Shin le dedico una mirada hastiada, pero continúo quitándose el resto de la ropa, en tanto apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no dejar escapar ningún comentario o empeorar los insultos de su vínculo.

― ¡Oh! ¡Tienes un buen pene!― Grito el gato eufórico después de ver que Shin estaba completamente desnudo.

― ¡Ya déjame en paz!― Grito Shin enfurecido e interrumpiendo el jolgorio.

El gato reía a carcajadas, mientras Shin caminaba furioso y avergonzado hasta el pozo de sal. La desnudez no era el motivo de su vergüenza, sino sus comentarios, porque a decir verdad, para los Shin-jin la desnudez no solía ser un tabú o una deshonra.

Se sumergió a gran velocidad y pronto volvió a cruzar la mirada con Bills. El gato sonreía como si mirarlo fuera lo más chistoso que sus ojos podían mostrarle, por otro lado, la sonrisa de Bills no era burlona, era una autentica sonrisa de satisfacción después de conseguir lo que quería.

― ¿Ya estas contento?― Pregunto Shin completamente enojado.

―Lo estoy― Respondió Bills acercándose un poco a lo que Shin respondió de forma negativa y retrocediendo hasta chocar la espalda con las paredes del pozo. ― Relájate…

―No te acerques. No es necesario ― Dijo Shin viéndose acorralado.

―Sí lo es. ¿A que le temes? No voy a lastimarte. Eso sería estúpido de mi parte porque si mueres también lo hago yo, y ciertamente no voy a cogerte si eso es lo que te preocupa ― Respondió Bills con una gran sonrisa.

Shin aparto la mirada del dios destructor, al mismo tiempo sintió como Bills le toma las manos por debajo del agua haciendo que se sobresaltara al instante.

―Tranquilo…― Dijo Bills, pero ahora con una voz más calmada acompañado de un semblante libre de sarcasmo o ironía. Aunque eso no era suficiente para Shin que se mostraba bastante nervioso e incomodo… y después de todo, estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad. En seguida y no mucho después de ver las manos de Bills unidas a las suyas, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía que entraba desde las palmas de sus manos recorriendo sus brazos, llegando a sus hombros y finalmente estallando para esparcirse por completo.

Poco a poco los dolores en los huesos iban desapareciendo así como también su energía empezaba a recuperarse. Abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y por un momento olvido que estaba enfadado y que aun permanecía en el planeta del dios destructor.

―Es bueno saber que no solo sirvo para destruir…― Dijo Bills mirando sus manos y la luminosidad que las cubría ― También para compartir mi energía contigo.

―Gracias― Respondió Shin aun asombrado.

― Olvídalo. Aunque… esto es extraño, ayer perdiste mucha energía en pocos segundos y lograste que me preocupara. Llegue corriendo a tu habitación y cuando entre Wiss te sostenía. Dijo que te desmayaste y entonces me quede contigo un buen rato esperando a que despiertes, porque no puedo compartir mi energía contigo si no estás consiente para recibirla. Y eso es una ironía de este mundo, es una burla. ¿Puedes creer eso? Lo único maravilloso que puedo hacer es salvar tu vida.

Los ojos de Shin se volvieron algo sospechosos. Luego y sin medir las palabras dijo; mas como un impulso: ―Lo cual para ti debe ser una valiosa bendición porque sino estarías muerto.

― ¡Ni tanto! Porque si te caes desmayado y a punto de morir seguramente estaría cantando estúpidas canciones angelicales contigo en el otro mundo.

― Espero que estés bromeando― Respondió Shin con un gesto no muy agradable― No quisiera tener que soportarte después de la muerte.

― Oh… Eso dolió― Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

―por supuesto… porque eres muy sentimental…

El dios destructor, continúo sonriendo un rato mas mientras contemplaba el rostro de Shin; con ojos cortantes; acusadores y una mueca en su boca que parecía expresar desprecio. Podía notar que estaba tensionado y que por más que estuviera recibiendo energía que lo fortalecía, este quería romper el contacto, por eso, lo soltó y luego dijo: ― ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? No tomare lo que dijiste como una ofensa…

―No lo es. Te estoy haciendo un reproche.

―Amm… Ya veo… ¿Y a que se debe el reproche, su majestad? ¿A compartir mi energía contigo? ¿Me reprochas la protección que te doy?

Shin interrumpió bruscamente diciendo: ― No seas hipócrita. Lo haces por ti. Tú no te preocupes por lo que me pueda pasar a mí y lo único que quieres es tu propio bienestar, así que no vengas a fregarme tus actos de caridad como si estuvieras haciéndome un favor. Si ya terminaste de compartir tu energía conmigo y estás seguro de que no voy a morir al caerme si tropiezo con algún escalón, me retiro.

―Veo que cuando quieres eres rudo y tienes carácter. Pero no vuelvas a comportarte como un insolente respondiéndome de esa manera.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo tú puedes hacerlo? ¿Por que eres el dios destructor y haces lo que se te antoja? Tú no puedes hacerme daño…

― ¿Y por eso te aprovechas verdad?

― Como lo haces tú.

Bills contuvo la ira hasta el punto de ponerse rojo. Pues, al parecer iba perdiendo en el tonto juego de palabras, pero Shin no podía ser su blanco y antes de ponerle una mano encima era preferible que se la cortara, por otro lado se admiraba a sí mismo de poner controlar sus impulsos sin presencia de su asistente; eso lo ponía orgulloso. Segundos después dio un profundo suspiro y como nunca; intento apaciguar el ambiente.

―De acuerdo― Dijo Bills empezando a dar algunas vueltas en el agua ― Y dime ¿Que es lo quieres? ¿Cómo podría hacer que te sientas feliz y que sonrías? Joyas… ¿oro? ¡Tal vez diamantes!

―Puedo crear todo eso con mis manos― Respondió Shin sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Bills

― Es cierto... Tienes la manipulación total de la materia. Que tonto soy― Respondió Bills. Dio unas cuantas volteretas, se sumergió en lo profundo y luego salió con una nueva pregunta ― Entonces ¿Qué es lo quieres?

―Que quiero que me dejes volver a donde pertenezco― Dijo decisivo y sonando lo más firme posible, aunque Bills no lo veía de esa manera y en cambio, admiraba con orgullo la voluntad del muchachito por querer tener el control de su vida. Fue inevitable que no hiciera una pequeña sonrisa y esto incomodo a Shin un poco más. ― ¿De qué te estás riendo?

― De ti― Respondió el dios destructor al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de Shin ―Me rio de ti, de tu inocencia, tu pureza y la ingenuidad con la que ves el mundo.

―No estoy aquí para discutir contigo mi inocencia sino por mi libertad. La que tomaste por decisión propia porque crees que mi vida te pertenece.

―es cierto― Interrumpió Bills ― Tome una decisión sobre ti y soy egoísta. Pero esos pilares me mantienen con vida, dulce pajarillo. ― Hizo una pausa, mas por darse el gusto de sonreír y ver lo malhumorada que se volvía la cara de Shin. Después continúo: ― Yo amo la destrucción y tú amas la vida, sin embargo, yo amo mi vida y eso eres tú… ¡No lo tomes por el lado romántico y cursi! Por supuesto que no… Pero como tienes mi vida en tus manos es mi obligación cuidar de ti ¿Lo entiendes?

―No. Solo repites más de lo mismo y no me das una solución para mi libertad. No soy tu prisionero, Bills.

― Si fueras mi prisionero no estaría compartiendo contigo mis pozos de sal. Y… si fueras mi prisionero tampoco te dejaría la mejor habitación de mi castillo. Claramente no eres un prisionero aquí. Lo que tú no entiendes, es que ningún lugar es seguro, no en este mundo. Pero este lugar es mejor que cualquier otro si yo estoy para protegerte.

― ¡No!― Respondió Shin alzando la voz ― No necesito de tu protección.

Bills, endureció las facciones tanto como las de Shin y respondió. ― Tú no puedes protegerte y lo que te rodean tampoco pueden hacerlo. Allí afuera tienes muchos enemigos ¡Enemigos de tu clase! Y que quieren destruirte como lo harán con los demás. Tu planeta natal fue atacado ¿Y quién crees que pudo haberlo hecho? Pues otros shin-jin, igual que tú y lo más probable es que se trate de un makaioshin, porque a pesar de ser un dios destructor también poseo conocimientos de tu patético planeta y su gente. La muerte de esa Shin-jin solo fue un llamado de atención; una advertencia de quienes quieren acabarlos. No vivirás mucho allí afuera si continuas siendo tan dulce, agradable e inocente. El mundo no es para un shin-jin como tú. Tú no sientes odio, no guardas rencor, no sientes envidia… Eres gentil, agradable, cariñoso, humilde y compasivo. Vas por el mundo luciendo ese bonito rostro aniñado desprendiendo amor hasta para la más ridícula partícula de vida. Eres repugnantemente agradable a los ojos de esta mierda en la que flotamos y tus enemigos no tendrán ninguna de las cualidades que posees, mucho menos compasión por ti. No te protejo solo porque temo por mi vida, lo hago porque no puedo confiar en mi ángel ¿lo entiendes? Es cierto que pase mucho tiempo durmiendo pero ¿Por qué Wiss no acudió a tu ayuda en las dos oportunidades que estuviste en peligro? ¿Soy un paranoico por creer que mi ángel guardián quiso traicionarme o es que acaso tú fuiste realmente estúpido para no aceptar su ayuda? ¿Qué sucederá si un Makaioshin intenta asesinarte y Wiss guarda silencio para dejarte morir? Si tú me respondes correctamente podrás volver cuanto antes a tu planeta, de lo contrario permanecerás aquí hasta que me digas la verdad.

― ¿Quieres la verdad o lo que quieres escuchar?― Pregunto Shin, casi interrumpiendo.

―La verdad no siempre es lo que uno quiere escuchar, pero estoy seguro de no querer escuchar una mentira, y tú me mentiste. Y no lo hiciste por protegerte, tu amor por los demás siempre estará un paso adelante que tu amor propio. Es tu mentira la que me obliga a tenerte aquí. Observarte desde lejos no es una solución y no siempre Wiss está en el planeta… pero si estás aquí no te pierdo de vista por más que Wiss esté ausente, pero si Wiss esta allí afuera y tú también entonces no me siento tan seguro. Ahora habla porque de ti depende tu libertad.

―Te diré lo que recuerdo…― Respondió Shin sin dar vueltas al asunto. Aunque se veía bastante perturbado, quizás su cuerpo no lo decía, pero su cara lo expresaba muy bien y el dios destructor lo percibía. ― Los motivos porque Wiss no me ayudo son confusos…

― ¿Qué…?― Pregunto Bills extrañado, pero confiando en las palabras de Shin

― Yo puedo decirte porque no me protegió la primera vez que majin Bo ataco mi planeta porque no lo recuerdo, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo de mi pasado, y se mezclan unas con otras, con diferentes realidades… ya no se cual es cual. Pero, puedo decirte que la segunda vez no lo hizo porque previamente tuvimos una discusión.

―Dime…― Dijo Bills furioso y tomando a Shin por los hombros ― dime ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo…?

― Espera…― respondió Shin intentando apaciguar los niveles de ira en Bills― Durante el tiempo que tu dormías, Wiss solía visitarme para ver cómo estaba; él seguía tus ordenes o eso pensé… pero luego se volvió molesto al reclamarme un amor que yo no comprendía y todo empeoro cuando intento besarme…

― ¿Q, Que?― Pregunto sorprendido ― Mi maldito ángel ¿Te acoso?

―No, yo no lo tomaría de esa forma, Bills. Solo sé que Wiss quería estar conmigo y yo lo rechace diciéndole que se fuera. Le dije que esperara a que sanemos… aunque no recuerdo muy bien porque le dije eso. Después Wiss desapareció y no supe de él durante más de nueve años― Hizo una pequeña pausa fijando sus ojos en Bills y luego dijo: ― Mi mentira tiene un poco de sabor a verdad y en cierta forma fui "tan estúpido" como para rechazar su protección porque lo prive de venir a mí. Pero cuando tu despertaste el volvió a obedecerte ¿Todavía sigues desconfiando de Wiss?

Por un momento Bills quedo colgado en la figura del supremo y su mente viajaba al relato contado. Sonaba convincente, pero no lo suficiente como para confiar en el ángel que dormía en su planeta. Para Bills, desconfiar era mejor que confiar y verse traicionado, mas aun con la aparición de súper humanos capaces de ser tan fuertes como un dios destructor… aunque, el también pertenecía a la raza de súper humanos…

De todos modos, para Bills había algo más que hacia desconfiar de su ángel y eso todavía era algo que no podía saber con exactitud.

―Wiss no quiere hacerme daño…― Dijo Shin repentinamente ante la mirada pasmada del gato.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? Eres como un niño inocente que cree en cualquiera que le ofrece un dulce. Wiss te ofrece su verga ¿Y tu confías en él?

― No hablare contigo en esos términos― respondió Shin sintiéndose algo incomodo.

― Pues mis términos son claros cuando veo como mi ángel disfruta de tu presencia, y me gustaría que solo quisiera coger contigo en cualquier parte de este planeta ¡En mi habitación si es necesario! Pero no voy a confiar en él cuando el pez oráculo viene cada mañana y me dice "La razón no le salvara las alas" "Hoy no morirás traicionado" y bla bla bla ¿Qué tanto conoces tu a Wiss? ¿Crees que cabalgar en su verga nos mantendrá a salvo?

― ¡Ya basta!― respondió en un grito― Deja de hablarme de esa manera. Wiss no me hará daño.

― ¡Tú no estás seguro de eso!

― ¡Wiss me ama!

― ¡Maldición! ¡Hablas como una niña enamorada! ― Dijo Bills revoleando las manos en el aire y dándole la espalda a Shin.

― Y tú hablas como un gato paranoico― Respondió Shin, esta vez más calmado. ― Debes dejarme ir. Tú me quitas la posibilidad de comunicarme con los demás, si tu preocupación es Wiss entonces tienes que dejarme salir de aquí, porque al ser un kaioshin tengo fácil acceso al mundo de Zeno sama. Tú no puedes llegar ahí pero yo sí, y trabajamos juntos no hay porque temerle a Wiss. Podrías contarme lo que ves extraño en el y yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo, de esa forma le podremos informar a Zeno sama de cualquier acto malicioso que este por cometer Wiss. A demás, Daishinkan es su padre, y tiene que saber lo que hace su hijo.

―Ya no confió en los ángeles. Y eso incluye a Daishinkan, el estuvo aquí ayer en la mañana y el pez oráculo predijo eso una hora antes… y no se fue sin hacer uno de sus típicos e irritantes comentarios…

― ¿Qué dijo el pez oráculo?― Pregunto intrigado.

― Pues… Dijo algo así como "Es un trato justo para el ángel y el demonio"… solo eso.

― ¿Qué?― Pregunto extrañado.

― Lo que oíste, el pez oráculo nunca explica lo que dice y si le preguntas te dirá "descúbrelo"… Un día voy a matarlo, le arrancare las escamas una por una y después voy a comerme sus ojos.

― Ya…― Respondió Shin desestimando las palabras del gato y mostrando desagrado ― Todo estará bien.

― No sabes eso kaioshin― Dijo Bills volteando su cara a un costado con un gesto desinteresado.

―Si lo sé… ¿Puedes confiar en mi aunque sea una vez?

La respuesta del dios destructor fue un revoleo de ojos para después volver a sumergirse en el agua. Shin, suspiro agotado y luego dio una rápida mirada a sus alrededores. Eso, le hizo notar la ausencia del ángel y también preguntarse en donde estaba. Seguramente, era la misma pregunta que se hacia el dios destructor. Su meditación se vio interrumpida al notar que unas pequeñas burbujas emergían de la profundadas y de un momento a otro Bills apareció a pocos centímetros del rostro de Shin diciendo: ― De acuerdo… Pero eso no evitara que siga observándote.

― Esta bien― Respondió Shin y como era de esperarse sonrió con inocencia.

El gato contemplo la acaramelada ternura en Shin y murmuro: ― Ag… Eres asquerosamente agradable…

El supremo, aflojo los hombros en señal de relajación y poco después se recargo en la pared empezando a disfrutar de las aguas termales.

Tal vez ese era el objetivo de Bills el destructor desde un principio y por eso sonreía al notar la tranquilidad del supremo, pero además tenía la necesidad de encontrarse a solas con él y hablar con total libertad sin la presencia del ángel. Pensó que después de todo, no era tan desagradable pasar un tiempo libre con el supremo que olía a lirios del valle o vaya a saber que planta extraña…

Después de un breve silencio Bills dijo: ― ¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí y comemos algo antes de que regreses a tu planeta?

― De acuerdo― Respondió Shin haciendo una media sonrisa.

Ambos dioses estaban a punto de levantarse, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos al notar que un fuerte resplandor caía desde el cielo. Poco después la luz se extinguió a unos cuantos metros del enorme pozo de sal, lo que permitió que se apreciara la figura del ángel; sonriente y agradable como de costumbre.

― Bueno… La fuente que guarda tus poderes se encuentra justo en frente de nosotros. Salgamos de una vez ― Dijo Bills y tomo la mano del supremo por debajo del agua y se dispuso a salir.

Por su parte, el ángel estaba a punto de caminar en dirección a los dioses, pero se detuvo al ver como estos se adelantaban. En otra situación hubiese tapado sus ojos o volteado a un costado por ver semejante desnudez sin ningún tipo de pudor por parte de los dioses. Hasta le sorprendía que Bills se pasearan libremente cuando en realidad era bastante vergonzoso, no obstante, su rojiza mirada no estaba dedicada a la figura de su amo. La mente, el cuerpo y la sangre del ángel empujaban a que los sentimientos fluyeran con ímpetu al ver a Shin despojado de todos esos harapos, mostrando cada glorioso trozo de piel, incluso esa piel que el sol no llegaba a tocar, pero comprendía su padecer, porque estaba en la tercera dimensión, donde la mente era la fuerza dominante del cuerpo y sus deseos, todas sus fantasías o cualquier morbo que estuviera transitando.

No había nada de malo en ello, sobre todo para alguien que comprendía el funcionamiento del mundo. Quien lo comprendía no tenia ningún tipo de guerra interna consigo mismo, pero el… él quería negarse a ver de esa manera al supremo Shin; a Neptuno. Lo desea y lo hacía desde siempre, mucho más transitando el mundo actual donde no hacía más que fantasear que lo poseía.

Hubo un tiempo en que ese deseo estaba extinto y sucedió cuando su amado Neptuno apenas estaba en el cuerpo de un bebe y cuando fue un niño… Pero luego, cuando empezaba a tocar su adolescencia y a desarrollar sus caracteres sexuales la llama se encendió veloz y sin previo aviso, solo sucedió.

Tragaba saliva al ver la cercanía de Shin ¡Y no era para menos! No obstante, los deseos de lujuria o cualquiera del mismo tipo que lo llevaran a la posesión de ese cuerpo, se esfumaban de solo recordar las palabras de su padre. Los recuerdos de la mañana anterior arremetían con violencia en la mente del ángel… "El no es un ángel" "Es un maldito elfo" "Somos sus prisioneros" "Te quiero entre sus piernas y profesando amor eterno"

Esas frases resonaban una y otra vez. Por momento se encontraba sumergido en una profunda oscuridad en la que solo se veía obligado a escuchar las voces de su padre y Neptuno. Gritaban una sobre la otra; dispuestas a ser escuchadas, tironeando del corazón de un ángel que todavía intentaba recuperarse de una fuerte caída, o mejor dicho, de las confesiones de su padre.

―Necesitamos toallas, Wiss― Dijo el dios Destructor esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, pues, el ángel parecía que aun estaba perdido entre la figura del supremo Shin; preferentemente entre sus piernas, sin reparar en la inocente mirada del jovencito que estaba depositada justo en su rostro.

― ¡Oh, Lo siento!― Respondió Wiss sobresaltado

― Amm… si― Respondió el gato sin borrar la jodida sonrisa ― ¿Te gusta lo que ves, no es cierto?

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo…― Respondió Wiss volteando la vista a un costado.

―Ya… dame unas toallas. Y cuando estemos listos puedes devolverle los poderes al supremo Kaiosama… el volverá a su planeta.

― ¿Cómo?― Pregunto sorprendido.

― Es que llegamos a un acuerdo y coincidimos en que debe volver a su planeta.

―Oh…― Expreso Wiss sin poder evitar sentirse desanimado, un poco irritado también ya que para su gusto no era el momento de que abandone el planeta, antes de hacerlo quería volver a comunicarse con Neptuno ¡O no! Quería estar más tiempo al lado de Shin ¡lo que fuera! Pero no deseaba tenerlo lejos… Tenía demasiadas preguntas y solo el podría responderlas una por una, como tal vez no y solo corriera con la misma suerte que su padre.

En un rápido movimiento dejo caer dos toallas del largo báculo y luego dijo: ―Esperare en la sala. ― Después volteo rápidamente en dirección al castillo para retirarse no muy amablemente.

…

― ¿Por qué te vas?― Pregunto Wiss, después de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde el supremo Kaiosama terminaba de cambiarse.

Shin, que estaba de espaldas, volteo sonriendo naturalmente mientras ajustaba su cinturón. Noto la cara de pocos amigos del ángel pero eso no lo limito a sonreír aun más y decir: ―Porque debo volver a mi planeta. Tú me dijiste que no estaría aquí para siempre, y tenías razón.

Wiss, noto el brusco comportamiento que tuvo y al instante aflojo las facciones de su cara y respondió: ― Lo siento… Creo que me comporte como un mal educado.

―No seas tan duro contigo― Respondió Shin.

―No, es que no debí entrar de esa manera. Solo quería pasar más tiempo contigo y me moleste al saber que hoy regresaras a tu planeta. Lo siento…― Respondió Wiss sosteniendo una mirada afligida y también algo arrepentida: ―No sé en que estaba pensando, sentí como si hubiese retrocedido 10 años en el tiempo…

―Sigues siendo muy duro contigo― Repitió Shin al tiempo que caminaba hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros del ángel. Después tomo su mano y continuo: ― Estaremos bien…

El ángel negó levemente mostrándose más desolado y afligido. Quería hablar y decir lo que ocurrió con su padre, pero también necesitaba explicaciones. Con Shin más lejos todo seria más difícil y entonces no tendría tiempo suficiente para hablar, tendría que escapar más seguido de los ojos del dios destructor o en el peor de los casos tendría que conformarse con solo verlo sin poder decir una sola palabra.

En un solo movimiento Wiss se deshizo del agarre de las manos de Shin y lo tomo por la cintura levantándolo para después pegarlo a su cuerpo, lo que para Shin resulto algo muy repentino y de forma automática puso las manos en su pecho.

El ángel receloso del silencio, intento evitarlo y rápidamente dijo: ― Te amo y lamento comportarme como un idiota.

―No eres idiota― Dijo Shin acompañado de una leve mueca. ― Y yo te amo a ti. Pero debes dejar de preocuparte por ahora, buscaremos la forma de vernos.

―No es cierto Shin― Dijo Wiss y a continuación camino hasta la cama.

Las intenciones fueron claras para el supremo, sin embargo dejo que el ángel continuara con el plan. Pronto se vio acostado en las finas sabanas al tiempo que sentía el cuerpo del ángel sobre el suyo. Wiss era listo y en un solo movimiento abrió sus piernas para colocarse en medio. Poco después continúo diciendo: ― No estaré bien si no estás conmigo, no ahora.

―Wiss…― Susurro Shin algo incomodo de solo verse presionado entre el cuerpo del ángel

―Escúchame por favor…― Dijo casi suplicante, buscando la mirada de Shin. ― Yo, yo necesito que me escuches…

―De acuerdo― respondió Shin volviendo su mirada hacia el ángel, y allí pudo ver su consternación. ― ¿Qué… que sucede?

Wiss, se acerco a sus labios rosándolos con los suyos y dijo en un susurro: ― Despierta…

― ¿Qué?― Dijo Shin al tiempo que sentía como Wiss intensificaba el beso, percibiendo como su lengua forzaba a que abriera la boca. Por supuesto que fue correspondido y en pocos segundos Shin se encontraba abrazando el cuello del ángel y disfrutando del embriagante sabor que poseía su boca. Lo degustaba, y poco a poco caía en una especie de sueño en el que deseaba permanecer lo que le restara de vida. Se iba perdiendo y lo hacía conforme Wiss embestía inconscientemente con pequeños movimientos de sus caderas. Pronto las manos de Wiss se volvieron inquietas y ansiosas por tocar el cuerpo completo de Shin. Anhelaba acariciar y besar cada centímetro de ese pequeño cuerpo que tenía bajo su dominio, porque así se sentía; dominante, despótico y capaz de hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante.

La palabra "Despierta" había quedado perdida en el pasado, y no existía deseo más potente que hundirse en la cavidad de su amado Neptuno… Neptuno, pensó. Un recuerdo que llegaba desde lo más profundo y arrasaba con miles de recuerdos más en lo que volvía a escuchar las palabras de su padre. Todo aquel relato escuchado el día anterior empezaban a elevarse haciendo eco desde su corazón y llegando hasta el más inextricable rincón de su ser. Entonces, se detuvo.

Solo estaba cayendo en los encantos de su padre incrementando los hechizos de la caja, y por consiguiente Shin también lo hacía aceptando lo que fuera a pesar de estar confundido. En unos cuantos segundos pudo entender que la magia de su padre no solo conspiraba sobre Shin...

El supremo todavía embriagado por los besos y las manos del ángel, se limito a mirarlo y decir: ― ¿Por qué, porque te detienes? ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada― Respondió el ángel un poco aturdido. En seguida, intento levantarse para liberar a Shin, pero este se lo prohibió aferrándose más a su cuello.

―Entonces ¿Por qué te detienes?

―Lo siento― Respondió e hizo una pausa ― Yo, yo no estoy listo.

Shin hizo una pequeña mueca como respuesta y con las mejores intenciones de sonreír. Luego dijo: ― ¿De qué estás hablando?

―De verdad lo siento Shin― Respondió tratando de zafarse nuevamente.

―No, espera― Dijo Shin forzándolo a quedarse ― Tu pene esta duro y el mío también…

― Oh supremo por favor…― Respondió Wiss haciendo su rostro a un lado.

―No me digas Supremo después de frotarte contra mi pene sin ningún problema…

― Discúlpame… por favor.

―Por supuesto― Respondió Shin lo suficientemente molesto como para empujar el cuerpo de Wiss, a lo que este correspondió haciéndose a un lado. En tanto, Shin se recargaba sobre sus codos para después levantarse de la cama y decir: ― Ya estoy listo. Ahora dame mis poderes por favor.

―Shin… ― Dijo el ángel al notar el enfado.

― No, no digas nada. Te comportas como un niño que no sabe lo que quiere. Primero me dices que quieres estar conmigo y luego te disculpas diciendo que no estás listo. Tienes más de diez millones de años y ¿Todavía no estás listo?

― No, no… Espera― Dijo entre balbuceos.

Los nervios traicionaban al pobre ángel que intentaba defenderse, mas aun sabiendo que Shin actuaba producto de la magia de su padre y los efectos que estos tenían al hacer más fuerte cada contacto.

Aquella conversación con Daishinkan; su padre, le sirvió para darse cuenta que tan grande era el temor que este le guardaba a Neptuno, y sabia que de todas formas el sería el único perjudicado hiciera o no lo correcto. De cualquier lado… por cualquier parte, resultaría lastimado. No hacer lo que su padre pedía ameritaba ser castigado en un futuro no muy próximo y no hacer lo que Shin deseaba por caer en sus redes significaba quedar como un idiota frente al único ser que amaba de manera desmedida. Sin embargo, todo era producto de la tercera dimensión, porque estaba seguro de que Neptuno jamás se comportaría de forma agresiva o molesta.

Su padre tenía razón. El amor hacia Neptuno era tan grande que no veía más de lo que quería, o quizás tampoco quería ver mas allá, no buscaba nada… no quería nada, solo amar a Neptuno eternamente, sin importarle cuánto tiempo más podría contemplarlo dentro de ese envase de Shin-jin o sin importarle cuando tiempo más podría estar con él.

Su objetivo no estaba a su lado, no en esta vida. Su objetivo descansaba en el universo diez y podía percibir desde esa distancia la desolación del joven aprendiz. Zamasu era quien necesitaba con urgencia un alma tan integra como la de Neptuno, y aunque realmente no supiera los planes de su amado ser, la confianza que le profesaba era ciega, incapaz de ver errores y dispuesto a abrirse paso entre ellos si el destino así lo quería.

Después de quedar suspendido en la figura de Shin durante algunos minutos y sin notar cuan irritado estaba, camino hasta quedar de frente y dijo: ― Lo siento. Yo me equivoque. No debemos estar juntos, no hoy― Segundos después el ángel puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Shin y dejo que de ellas brotara un enceguecedor resplandor que cubrió la habitación por completo. Los poderes de Shin, finalmente volvían a sus manos y este pudo sentir como se introducía en cada una de sus células.

Poco después el supremo del éste abrió los ojos y respondió: ― Gracias. Kai-Kai.

Continuara…


	12. Rebeldes- Parte 2

Buenas tardes. Espero que estén bien. Pasaron varias semanas desde que publique. Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo y la segunda parte del anterior, ya que como explique antes, no quería publicarlo completo porque era demasiado largo y capaz que no quedaba muy cómodo para muchos.

Bueno, quienes se pasan a leer un ratito o quienes siguen la historia, sabrán que me gusta detallar lo mejor posible a pesar de no ser una experta detallando o expresando. Todavía me falta mucho por aprender.

Debí subir este capítulo hace una semana atrás, y de hecho lo tenía terminado, pero cometí un error al dejarlo con el nombre doc3 y tenía varios textos así, los elimine a todos vaciando la papelera y perdí esta parte. Pero como no todo es oscuro jajaja encontré gran parte del capítulo guardado en mi teléfono así que solamente me quedo completar un poco.

Mis saludos para Smith que tuvo problemas con su cuenta y comento como invitada. Muchas gracias por estar siempre presente, y todavía extraño tu fanfic, frezzer o Frieza, me dejo intrigada y ademas amo como escribes.

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, sepan disculpar las demoras y tengan buenas tardes.

Capitulo 12

El rebelde— parte 2

 _"Lo diré una vez. Se avecinara el tiempo de la tormenta salvaje. Un tiempo de locura y de odio" "Se acerca el tiempo del fin…Y el mundo morirá entre el fuego y resucitara de nuevo junto con el sol" "Resucitara de entre la antigua sangre que primero se derramara sobre la tierra" "Así será, abre los ojos y contempla las señales" "La mente personal se rebelara" "la mente traerá muchas distorsiones del pasado y se volverán a presentar como si fueran de vital importancia y debas mirarlas otra vez"_

 _Neptuno_

 _Futuro alterno_

El insomnio del futuro

Desde una pequeña ventana rectangular; de esas que dan al subterráneo una casa, Trunks asomaba sus orbes azules y abiertos como platos, revoleando los ojos de un extremo a otro. Tenía algunas ojeras, y unas pupilas bien dilatadas producto de la oscuridad que acogía en esa mediana habitación llena de escombros y basura. La capital del norte no tenía el mismo clima que la capital del oeste, y eso se dejaba apreciar en los testículos del joven híbrido que suponía que los tenía como dos pasas de uvas, aunque eso no le preocupaba, y tampoco es que sonara chistoso que sus huevos estuvieran duros y contraídos por el crudo y despiadado invierno. Tampoco eran preocupantes sus ojeras que empezaron a hacerse evidentes cuando olvido dormir. Diecisiete días sin pegar un ojo.

Apenas recordaba como llego ahí, no tenía idea. Suponía que sucedió cuando comenzó a escapar, primero; a las puras arrancadas escabulléndose entre casas destruidas, escombros y más casas destruidas. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque con arboles humeantes y en vivas llamas que se mecían de un lado al otro con la ayuda de la ventisca propia del norte.

No fue allí precisamente cuando descubrió que estaba en los suelos fríos de la capital de Burning Heart por la calle B 167 de la ciudad de Canyon, a unos 923 Km de la capital del oeste. Tampoco, y no por falta de interés es que no noto donde estaba después de caer sobre varios cadáveres endurecidos que estaban amontonados sobre el asfalto. Algunos eran puro hueso y otros estaban en estado de descomposición, así que podría decirse que era bastante agradable saber que el frío los había congelado por completo y al menos no se sentía el olor putrefacto de la carne.

Después, y de tanto huir vergonzosamente entre lagrimas y tropiezos, herido de gravedad y con varios cortes en las extremidades, milagrosamente llego a un escondite apropiado en donde intentaría sanar al menos para volver al escondite donde estaba su madre.

No era una casa en donde estaba el hijo de la mujer que con su tecnología controlaba el planeta. Era una catedral, y se podía notar; a gran distancia, que la catedral había sido incendiada por las mismas manos que le provocaron todas sus magulladuras, golpes y cortes, algunas todavía sangrantes.

Diecisiete días escondido en el sótano de la catedral. Eran Diecisiete días en los que se le había hecho costumbre convivir entre algunas personas; ahora sin vida y bastante descompuestas, que acudieron al único lugar a donde iría la mayoría frente a un presente apocalíptico.

 _"Una mala elección"_ Pensaba Trunks cada vez que se sentaba frente a la cruz a mirar al salvador de los humanos. Ah pero, no todos eran de la misma religión, porque existían miles de dioses que los humanos gustaban crearse para tener que rezarle y ponerlos antes que su propia vida o también, rogarles por la salvación en caso de que sucediera algo así (También para pedir dinero o baratijas, o pedir amor o en el peor de los casos, culparlo por sus errores) Lo que no sabían es que Black designaría las catedrales como primera opción para reventar a estallidos y fuegos artificiales. El tampoco lo sabía, pero lo noto durante el tiempo que lo enfrento o lo espiaba desde lejos… y otras tantas en las que se vio en la necesidad de huir, siempre elegía las pequeñas iglesias y catedrales de las ciudades, y el motivo era precisamente por eso, porque allí es donde se escabullía la sociedad.

El conocía a su dios, y tuvo la suerte de ser entrado por este. Por momentos lo recordaba con tristeza y desanimo, y tampoco era para menos, porque también tuvo la desdicha de verlo morir a manos de Dabura no hacia ni menos de un año atrás. Fue un episodio aterrador; desesperante…

El supremo del este no tenía la fuerza de un saiyajin, tampoco era el kaioshin más fuerte… pero tenía unas pelotas de acero a la hora de enfrentar a un enemigo por más que las chanches de morir fueran del 99%. Dabura era un demonio poderoso.

En varias oportunidades se culpaba por no haber podido ayudarlo de la manera en que quería. Estaba seguro de que el supremo kaioshin no era un dios salvador, y de hecho no tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo tampoco " _¿Quién dijo que dios era el encargado de salvarlos?"_ se preguntaba al mirar la cruz… Porque él, que conocía al verdadero dios, sabía que ese no era su deber, suficiente con haberles dado la vida.

La vida no había sido muy dadivosa con Trunks….

Eso es lo que pensaba la jovencita parada en la entrada del sótano, que parecía como si estuviera leyendo la mente del muchachito. Ni idea de lo que estaba pensando en realidad. Mai no lo sabía, pero desde hacía más de seis meses que solo repetía una y otra vez todo lo que lamentaba no haber podido salvar la vida del supremo y mucho menos la mayor parte de la humanidad. Ella no lo culpaba, y nadie lo hacía en verdad, solo él y nadie más que el que se sentía impotente frente a la situación.

―Oye…― Dijo Mai apenas y sin alzar la voz. Tampoco era necesario gracias al resonante silencio, que parecía chillar casi insoportablemente en la profundidad de sus oídos.

Trunks se sobresalto tambaleándose arriba de un viejo cajón de manzanas que había puesto cerca de la pared donde estaba la ventana rectangular, después, y cuando se encontró a salvo tocando el suelo volteo algo avergonzado y dijo: ―Lo siento…

― ¿Por qué?― Respondió con una sonrisa, ahora abandonando el umbral y encaminándose hasta un colchón bastante viejo pero libre de chinches u manchas de humedad. ― ¿Por qué podrías haber muerto si caías de un cajón de manzanas y eso resultaría vergonzoso?

―Eso justificaría mi debilidad al no poder acabar con Black…― Contesto. Entre cabizbajo y sonriente a la vez, como si quisiera sonar gracioso.

―Ya… No lo dije para que lo tomes de esa forma― Dijo Mai echándose de culo en el colchón y borrando la sonrisa.

―Lo siento― Respondió Trunks a su falta de sentido del humor. No estaba para chistes tampoco.

―Deja de disculparte y relájate. No descansar, no solucionara nada

―Quedarme aquí tampoco― Dijo casi interrumpiendo ―Mi madre esta allí afuera; sola y…

Esta vez Mai interrumpió diciendo: ― Y a salvo. Porque Black no está cerca de tu madre, está aquí y te está buscando. Deberías de estar agradecido que siguiera tus pasos y no los de ella, eso es suficiente para saber que está bien.

Trunks, primero guardo silencio unos segundos y después suspiro con pesadez mirando al suelo. Tenía ganas de sonreír, sobre todo por amabilidad hacia la muchacha que le salvo la vida.

Fue ahí cuando supo en donde estaba exactamente. Cuando corría desesperadamente por las calles de Burning Heart, con un brazo dislocado que lo obligo a soltar su espada y medio rengueando. De repente un enceguecedor resplandor apareció frente a sus ojos y de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba a salvo. Lo último que vio fue la cruz con el Cristo colgado de manos y pies.

Podría decirse que su salvador se encontraba frente a sus ojos, y si no fuera por Mai ya estaría muerto hace tiempo. No importaba a donde fuera, si salía a recorrer las ciudades en busca de vida o si salía a buscar alimentos para justamente eso; mantenerse con vida, esa jovencita siempre estaba cuidándole la espalda, así le dijera que no lo siguiera, siempre aparecía de cualquier lado para salvarle el trasero de morir a manos de Black.

De un momento a otro, recordó que la jovencita estaba frente a su nariz y así se obligo a salir de esos tortuosos pensamientos diciendo: ―Yo…

―No me digas que lo sientes porque juro que morirás victima de mis manos…

Esta vez Trunks sonrió y respondió: ―No… nada de eso. Iba a decir que… Yo solo quisiera estar seguro de que Black esta aquí. No lo hemos visto en tres días ¡Mira!― Dijo ahora con algo de euforia y señalando desde la ventaba ―Antes solía pararse en aquel edificio; el más alto, pero desde hace tres días que no está allí.

― ¿Y qué dice su Ki?― Pregunto Mai sin darle mucha importancia en la dirección que señalaba Trunks.

―No, no Mai… Recuerda que no puedo percibir su Ki― Comentó pensativo ―por eso pienso que ya se fue. Deberíamos salir, debería ir por mi espada y…

―Olvídalo― Contesto Mai con rotunda dureza al mismo tiempo que hacia un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y continuar diciendo. ― Estas gravemente herido y no mejoraras si antes no dejas descansar a tu cuerpo.

―Lo sé pero…

― ¿Acaso tienes idea el dolor que le causarías a tu madre si mueres ahora?― Interrumpió, en una pregunta y lo suficientemente dura. Así sonaron las palabras.

Trunks volvió a guardar silencio. Otra vez agachaba la mirada y se detenía a pensar un poco. Solo que Mai no se ahorro ninguna palabra y antes de pudiera decir algo, la muchacha se acerco y puso las manos en sus hombros. ―Escucha. Lo siento, pero debes descansar. Hace más de dos semanas atrás estaba curando tus heridas en una vieja habitación de hotel cerca de la corporación capsula. Quise ayudarte, corriste mi mano y me dijiste que tú no podías quedarte de brazos cruzados y que tenías que conseguir algo de comida para los refugiados, para tu madre y para mí. Lo entiendo― Hizo una pequeña pausa apretando sus hombros ― Créeme que lo entiendo y sé que quieres ayudar, salvarlos a todos y destruir a Black, pero es hora de que entiendas que no puedes hacerlo solo y ese es el motivo porque el que tu madre trabaja para conseguir el combustible de la máquina del tiempo. Mírame…

El joven levanto la mirada del suelo; más por obligación. Enseguida, se encontró con la oscura mirada de la mujercita y de la boca de esta escucho. ― Tu, tu eres lo más valioso para tu madre… y también lo eres para los refugiados. Ellos tienen todas sus esperanzas puestas en ti, no son ellos los que se sientes defraudados porque no logras vencer a Black; eres tú. Eres muy cruel contigo al no dejarte sanar, porque esas heridas podrían empeorar y si eso sucede morirás. Eres humano, más resistente quizás y muy poderoso aunque creas que no, pero no eres inmune a la muerte. No puedes salvar a nadie si primero no te salvas a ti mismo Trunks.

Por un segundo, ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Ella con una mirada estricta; de esas que ponen las mujeres cuando hablan enserio, y el, con unos ojos que no hacían mas que expresar lo terrible y susceptible que se sentía, podía jurar que si la muchacha apoyara la cabeza en su pecho, escucharía como su corazón se rompía, tal cual sucede con una galleta de harina al ser triturada con los dientes.

Trunks, apenas asintió con su cabeza sin dejar escapar ni un chillido, y finalmente Mai abandono los hombros del jovencito para tomarlo de una mano y arrastrarlo hasta el colchón.

―Bien, entonces será mejor que descanses y me dejes curar esas heridas. Buscare algo de comida mañana y si en unos días estas mejor intentaremos volver a la capital del oeste.

―De acuerdo― Contesto Trunks obedeciendo como un crío, poco después se dejo caer en el colchón.

No eran necesarios demasiados detalles para saber que estos se conocían hasta la piel donde no les daba el sol. Así que no hubo mucho coqueteo ni tampoco vergonzosas miradas con cachetes sonrojados por sacarse una estúpida camiseta, de hecho, ella se lo hacia todas las noches; lo de sacar la camiseta, claro. Pero lo otro también… y podría decir que si no fuera por el sexo, ninguno de los dos podría tener la cabeza ocupada por un mínimo segundo, en otra cosa. No obstante, no todo era por diversión o por olvidar lo martirizante que era vivir en un mundo así. Allí había amor, no importa de qué forma surgió, pero el amor que ambos se tenían era mutuo y ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual habían estado sobreviviendo.

Mai, curaba cada una de esas heridas con amor, con paciencia, sutileza y con unos terribles ojos de compasión, y él, la observaba sin pestañar, para no perderse un solo detalle de ese rostro banco y agraciado que expresaba más de lo que sus palabras podían decir. Para Trunks no existía letra en el abecedario que pudiera describir el amor que ella le profesaba, así, simple; con unas cuantas caricias terapéuticas y una sonrisa.

No mucho tiempo después, Mai descubrió las heridas de uno de sus brazos seguido del pecho, donde, afortunadamente solo tenía unos cuantos hematomas; aunque no eran menos importantes que las heridas, puesto que estos eran bastante pronunciados.

Con los pocos químicos curativos que disponían, entre ellos, antisépticos y vendas. Curo gran parte de las laceraciones, y después dijo: ―Bueno, es hora de descansar un poco, solo nos queda una vela así que será mejor que la apaguemos.

―Si…― Respondió Trunks con una leve sonrisa, y una mirada estúpidamente enamorada, aunque se lo veía perfectamente hermoso. Bueno… de hecho, la belleza del joven saiyajin no se discutía, Mai no lo hacía…

Lamentaba que no estuviera en condiciones de una actividad física, porque a decir verdad, Mai suspiraba y moría de deseo por sentir dentro a ese hombre. Pensar en la palabra "Hombre" para calificar a Trunks era el consuelo que le daba a su propia mente para no decir que estaba abusando de un muchachito… pero, después de todo, no era un muchachito y tampoco creía que su vagina afeitada fuera la primera que vio en su vida. Trunks ya tenía más de 30 años; más o menos.

Suspiro al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a Trunks y se dispuso a llegar a gatas hasta la vela que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos en el suelo. Sin embargo, apenas pudo sostenerse en cuatro patas cuando sintió el fuerte estruendo no muy lejos del sótano, y el responsable de hacer vibrar todo el establecimiento. Muy rápido, quedaron a oscuras.

― ¡Trunks!― Dijo Mai en un bramido desesperado y tanteando con sus manos el colchón.

― ¡Shh!― Respondió Trunks con un chillido en plena oscuridad y al mismo tiempo jalo del brazo de la muchacha para atraerla hacia él. ― Vete por la ventana y huye…

― ¡¿Qué?!― Reprocho ella ahogando un poco la voz para sonar lo mas silenciosa posible, no obstante continuo: ― No me iré sin ti ¿Qué hablamos hace un momen…?

El joven interrumpió escabroso: ― ¡Confía en mí, el está aquí dentro ahora, vete por esa ventana lo desviare por otro lado hasta que encuentres otro refugio y luego te alcanzare!

Entre lágrimas lastimosas y chillidos estrangulados que no eran apreciados en la oscuridad, Mai abrazo el torso de Trunks y dijo: ―Pro, prométemelo… júrame que no vas a morir aquí adentro.

―Mai… Vete por favor― Contesto eludiendo las palabras de la mujercita, pues, no podía distraerse con sus palabras e intentar escuchar los pasos de Black, ya que no podía sentir su Ki.

Con un nuevo y potente estruendo que llego desde el pasillo, la catedral tembló por completo. Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron enormemente y esta vez pudo mirar a los ojos de la jovencita gracias a la iluminación que llegaba como una ola de fuego que no tardo en cubrir cada rincón del sótano incendiando todo a su paso.

El ardor salió como escupitajo de la pequeña ventana rectangular haciendo estallar los vidrios acompañado de Trunks quien cubría a Mai recibiendo todo el impacto. Así es como volaron unos cuantos metros siendo arrastrados por el frio asfalto de las calles de Burning Heart.

Trunks, primero tardo en responder unos cuantos segundos, estaba aturdido la sangre de su cabeza salía a borbotones. Por otro lado, Mai estaba aun abrazada al torso del jovencito, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

―Vete ahora― Dijo Trunks ― Vete ahora y no digas nada.

Mai abrió los ojos rápidamente. Todavía en el suelo se separo bruscamente del saiyajin aceptando lo dicho y arrastrándose un poco antes de levantarse y echar a correr de la forma más apresurada posible.

De entre las flameantes llamas y el humo, salió; no muy apresurado, el hombre que había estado causando cada destrozo, cada incendio y cada muerte de ese planeta. En poco tiempo la humareda se expandía mostrando la despiadada sonrisa de la persona que llevaba la cara del que tantas veces salvo la tierra, como contaba su madre. No obstante, el joven saiyajin sabía que ese no era Goku.

El Ki de ese hombre no lo sentía, pero estaba seguro que de todas formas no era Goku. Ese era un monstruo, uno brutal, violento y repleto de odio y maldad. Ese hombre no se asemejaba ni siquiera un poco al Goku que alguna vez conoció y que murió a manos de Cell, porque el hombre que conoció y hasta aquel momento, solo rebozaba de pura bondad… Ni siquiera, su voz podía sonar como la de Goku, pero en realidad si era la voz del Saiyajin.

―Dime…― Dijo Black saliendo de la bruma y mostrando una sonrisa en todo su esplendor. ― ¿Qué se siente ver como tu planeta es destruido a manos de un rostro humano?

Trunks, apretó los dientes con fuerza. Las manos aun sobre el frio suelo escarchado hicieron presión casi lastimándose a sí mismos, y en menos de un segundo se abalanzo con un cruento grito directo hacia la figura que le había quitado los sueños y las ganas de vivir.

...

Tercera fase

 _―"Y los hijos de dios se juntaron con las hijas de los hombres, tomaron a las que quisieron… y tuvieron hijos…"_ ― Susurro Kibito recitando las palabras de un antiguo libro. Alzo las cejas sorprendido y dejo escapar un ronco gemido que poco a poco se transformo en suspiro. Casi al final…

Cuando se trataba de entender algo, Kibito era el primero el correr en círculos sin chocar con una rápida solución. Calmar la ansiedad no era parte de su personalidad, de hecho, todavía no entendía cómo fue que llego a mantenerse en silencio sin decirle a Shin la verdad, o al menos lo que sabía de él… y ahora ¡Sabia un poco más! . No obstante, su preocupación original bailaba en torno a otra cosa. Más bien, a algo que la anciana había dicho y lo que le había quitado el sueño el resto del siguiente día, probablemente los próximos del mismo modo…

Más allá del relato de la mujer, entre la historia del ángel Hon, el cristal y el nombre real de ese ser con el que convivió durante más de un año, su pesar llegaba cuando recordaba a Uranai decir _"El ángel dijo que sería la consejera de Neptuno"_ si alguien capaz de leer sus pensamientos viera eso, pensaría ¡Y hasta diría! que es un viejo envidioso, pero eso no era así. No era envidia, y indubitablemente tampoco tenía pesando jugar una carrera con la anciana para ver quién era mejor aconsejando, nada eso…

El peso de esa frase, siempre se hacía más profunda en un pequeño rincón donde albergaban los recuerdos más confusos, y a su mente siempre venia esa dulce vos de la conciencia diciendo _"Estas para guiarlo"_ ¿A dónde? Se preguntaba incansablemente… y otra vez solo se presenciaba el mutismo. Empezaba a creer que su conciencia no era su mejor amiga en verdad y que seguramente era muy jodida como para darle todas las respuestas a una mente desesperada y atormentada.

Dejar a Shin en manos de la anciana no lo asustaba, lo que verdaderamente lo asustaba, o mejor dicho; lo aterraba, era el hecho de sentirse desplazado con la presencia de una humana sabia que parecía tener todas las respuestas a las preguntas del jovencito.

Kibito lamentaba no poder ser él quien guiara al muchachito a su destino, o al menos hacer algo más para aliviar todo su peso. Creyó que saber el nombre de "eso" que sintió en la fusión le traía los recuerdos nuevamente y entonces sabría qué hacer, pero funestamente descubrió que no era así, y en dos días no había logrado recordar absolutamente nada.

El antepasado nuevamente postergo la visita a Crhonoa. Pues, su propuesta era esperar a Shin para estudiar al menos cualquier cosa que dijera y así entrar en ese juego… o tal vez saber qué demonios hacer, aunque… se cagaba en el juego. Así es como empezaba nuevamente su ataque de ansiedad, ya no tenía uñas y la cantidad de libros que había leído, en realidad los había leído sin leer… como quien mira sin mirar y escucha sin escuchar.

El mejor refugio que encontró para desparramar su desconsuelo fue la biblioteca del templo, todas tenían una, no podía faltar ya que de allí adquirían conocimientos los kaioshines más jóvenes. El era un ayudante; ni siquiera un Kaiosama, pero Shin era rebelde y le valía madres lo que su asistente leyera o no. Para Shin, la igualdad era primordial; algo con lo que se viviría en paz. Aun así era consciente de que el mundo no quería igualdad, siempre existían los envidiosos y los codiciosos que querían más que otros, poder, riquezas, conocimientos, planetas… lo fuera. La ambición era real y las guerras por querer mas también lo eran.

A veces, cuando Shin dormía y no tenía nada que hacer, tomaba los libros más sagrados de los Kaioshines y leía toda la sarta de mamadas que los antiguos escribían, luego, y en voz baja casi como un murmullo y por las dudas de que las paredes tuviesen oídos, le comentaba a Shin lo que leía y la respuesta del jovencito siempre resultaba la misma: Ceja izquierda alzada y cabeza torcida hacia la derecha acompañado de un corto comentario como: "¿Qué? ¿Quién dice eso y de que estás hablando?"

Shin, no sabía ni torta de los grandes antiguos, y si el antepasado supiera que el muchachito jamás toco un condenado libro de esos seguramente se arrancaría las pocas pelusas a las que hacía llamar "pelo" solo por darse el lujo de todavía poseer algunas chapas en la cabeza…

Sonrió al recordar las frases de Shin, y también lo extrañaba.

Un suave golpecito del otro lado de la puerta y Kibito pego un sobre salto mirando en esa dirección. Revoleo el antiguo libro, por las dudas que no fuera el Elder, y al cabo de unos segundos cayó en la cuenta de que el anciano jamás golpearía, simplemente entraría.

―Puedes pasar Uranai― respondió el hombre un poco desganado. Después de todo, su congoja iniciaba en la señora chiquita que invadía el planeta sagrado.

La mujer no tardo en abrir la gran puerta de madera y dijo: ― Espero no molestarte…

―Oh… no se preocupe, solo estaba leyendo algo que no debía y pues… el libro voló por allí― Respondió Señalando a sus espaldas y expresando una media sonrisa torcida.

― Entiendo. Y por lo visto confía en mi si es capaz de confesar sus crímenes― Respondió la mujer mientras caminaba en dirección al Kibito para tomar asiento justo en el diván negro de en frente.

―Confié en usted desde el primer día en que la conocí. Los duendes me mandaron ¿Lo recuerda?

―Sin duda…― alegó e hizo una pausa. Junto sus manos y luego miro unos cuantos segundos al asistente solo para notar el estado en que se encontraba; hosco y desconfiado. Para ser una vieja terrícola, simple y sin chispas de energía que revoloteaban en el aire, el nombre de bruja lo llevaba como una respuesta al porque podía presentir o notar cuando las caras estaban risueñas pero en el fondo los penetraba la oscuridad. Al cabo de unos segundos comentó ― Pero los duendes no fueron quienes lo llevaron a mí, fue su desesperación por conseguir respuestas.

―Bueno… Yo, temía por Shin― Contesto Kibito sin titubear.

― ¿Y cuál es su temor ahora, señor Kibito?― Pregunto la anciana todavía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y sabiendo, porque no, el motivo de sus inquietudes.

Kibito, se removió muy incomodo en su lugar. Ahora recordaba porque no le agradaban las brujas, eran misteriosas ¡Sus preguntas eran misteriosas! Y sus respuestas mucho mas. Con una bruja de frente era difícil esconderse… estas casi siempre sacaban toda la mierda de uno hacía afuera y si era posible te hacían revolcar en ella...

Después de un largo, quejoso y desconsiderado suspiro, el asistente respondió: ― No quiero que usted vea mi temor como envidia…

―Espere ¿Acaso se está atajando antes de tiempo? ¿Desde cuándo importa lo que pueda pensar?― Pregunto la mujer y cambio su mirada a uno más juicioso.

― ¡No!― Exclamo Kibito nervioso, y se removió un poco mas ― Lo que quiero decir es que…

―Oh vamos señor Kibito― Interrumpió la mujer. No estoy aquí para juzgarlo sino para ayudarlo a continuar con su deber.

― ¿Cuál deber? Usted dijo que debía guiarlo. Me dijo que yo sería quien lo ayude a descubrir quien se escondía detrás de esa piel ¡y aquí me ve! sentado entre estos malditos libros que merecen ser incinerados para que nadie pueda leer sus atrocidades y salvajadas que este mundo toma como correctas. ¡El mundo sería mejor sin toda esta mierda del pasado! Pero, a mi no me interesa eso ahora Uranai. Estuve dos días en esta biblioteca intentando calmar mi mente, tratando de distraerme para no pensar en todas las veces que he fallado, ni siquiera recuerdo en que he fallado, pero intuyo que vengo fallando desde el principio ¡No lo recuerdo, porque no recuerdo una maldita cosa del pasado y solo sé que amo a ese niño más de lo que usted puede llegar a creer! Estos mil años fueron los más gloriosos de mi vida, tuve la oportunidad de ser lo que ningún Shin-jin podría ser en esta época; un padre, y tal vez jamás ninguno tenga la gracia de poder hacerse llamar así. He cambiado los pañales de ese bebe, le enseñe a comer; a tomar una cuchara, fui yo quien le enseño a caminar y era yo quien soportaba sus repentinos llantos de niño afligido cuando nadie más en este templo lo hacía. Todos eran amables, pero nadie tenía tiempo para brindarle un poco de amor a ese niño, yo tampoco quería que fuera así, yo deseaba cuidar de Shin como sea y sin darme cuenta lo tome como mi propiedad…

La anciana negó con su cabeza y Kibito cayo de manera automática. Una acción suficiente como para ser interrumpido, después la mujer dijo: ― ¿Y de donde es que salieron todos esos recuerdos?

―Solo son fragmentos Uranai…

―Los suficientes como para continuar.

― ¿De qué forma? Usted está aquí por que Shin la trajo misteriosamente. Ese maldito ángel lo arruino todo hace tiempo y por eso usted está aquí…

―De modo que ¿Usted está molesto conmigo porque cree que yo lo reemplazare?― respondió casi sobre sus palabras.

Kibito, cerro la boca casi mordiéndose la lengua, tragándosela si era posible con tal de no soltar la respuesta que confirmaría lo que cualquiera llamaría "envidia". Sonaba un asco, pero era la verdad y la verdad no siempre era o al menos, parecía agradable. Ni mirándola con un ojo.

― ¡Oh! Eso es un sí― Respondió la anciana ― Cuando lo siento por usted Kibito. Finalmente esa será su perdición entonces, y la del jovencito…

― ¡¿Qué?!― Interrumpió el asistente alarmado.

― No le quitare más tiempo señor. Pero, antes de irme déjeme decirle algo. El motivo por el que estoy aquí no tiene nada que ver con el suyo. Creer que somos reemplazables es el primer error que las razas pensantes tienen en base a un concepto de sí mismos, ahora entiendo porque usted; siendo una raza superior a un humano, todavía es capaz de sentir que puede ser remplazado como se lo hace con un par de zapatos viejos. No hay diferencia entre humanos, dioses… ayudantes o aprendices, todos comparten los mismos sentimientos, porque la envidia, los celos y ese temor de sentirse remplazados los invade a todos y a cada uno. Yo no puedo hacer el trabajo de usted, y yo sería incapaz de llegar a Shin como usted podría hacerlo ¿Cree que puedo remplazarlo al intentar entrar en su corazón? Piénselo por favor, no soy una enemiga aquí y mi deber no es crear malos entendidos con usted solo soy una servidora de Neptuno, y usted es quien se encarga de nutrir su amor.

Kibito, agacho la cabeza algo arrepentido, con un perfil ensombrecido y un poco avergonzado también. Después de todo, la mujer no tenía la culpa de aparecer así como por arte de magia e invadir el planeta. Por otro lado, que la anciana estuviera allí era la decisión de Shin. Con la cabeza fría todo parecía tener más sentido, tal vez debía dejar de pensar tanto y de ser tan atropellado; como decía el antepasado, pensó.

―Lo siento…― Dijo después de una breve meditación y casi en un bisbiseo.

― Descuide. Solo abra los ojos porque mi trabajo empieza cuando termine el suyo.

El hombre levanto su mirada otra vez, ahora dirigiéndola a la anciana; ojos bien redondos, y una quijada que se ablandaba a medida que iba entendiendo la corta pero importante frase dicha. Odiaba a las brujas; volvió a pensar. Cuando se vio dispuesto a articular alguna palabra más, o una frase por más hueca que sonara en esa circunstancias; sobre todo después de quedar como un envidioso. No pudo decir absolutamente nada.

La presencia del supremo del este se dejaba sentir con fuerza en los suelos sagrados.

…

 _"Despierta"_ Fue la palabra más importante que escucho del ángel justo antes de enfadarse. _"No estaré bien si no estás conmigo" "Yo necesito que me escuches"_ y nuevamente como un huracán llegaba esa palabra a su mente _"Despierta"_ Eso, era todo lo que podía recordar tres minutos después de huir del planeta del dios destructor y parar en cualquier otro planeta que le diera tan solo algo de tiempo para pensar. Para desenfadarse, o para "experimentar" el enojo; como solía decir Kibito.

Al cabo de dar vueltas en un planeta deshabitado por más de treinta minutos, se entero de que no estaba molesto realmente y que Bills estaba en lo cierto. Era incapaz de sentir rencor, apenas recordaba porque motivo huyo y a la mente solo llegaba el recuerdo de Wiss y su semblante de ojos llorosos que se veían más grandes en apariencia por el efecto de las lágrimas contenidas.

El deseo de querer recibir lo que Wiss le proponía, había como eclipsado por completo lo que esté realmente quería decir, no obstante, comprendía que tampoco era toda su culpa, y que el ángel también se vio envuelto en ese deseo mucho después de que quisiera decir algo importante. No comprendía que sucedió en verdad… Pero esas frases continuaban dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Libero un suspiro largo y sonoro, casi agotador. Después, su mirada dio directo al templo sagrado y eso le recordó que seguramente Kibito estaría dando vueltas en círculos preocupado por su bienestar, o que quizás estaría rasguñando el estucado de las paredes; solo y en un rincón. Un día era suficiente para que el hombre entrase en desesperación y más aun si no había recibido ninguna señal de que se encontraba en óptimas condiciones. Diría, si no lo conociera, que hasta le resultaba insólito que no haya notado su llegada.

Por supuesto que ese pensamiento, duro menos que los tres segundos del coito de un chimpancé, porque Kibito ya se encontraba fuera del templo y corriendo como un desesperado a los tropezones por llegar lo más rápido posible antes de que pasara algo intenso… como que se lo tragara la tierra.

― ¡Supremo Kaiosama!― Grito Kibito a lo lejos mientras agitaba sus manos con emoción. La sonrisa le llegaba a los extremos de las orejas.

La cara del muchachito se ilumino con una sonrisa autentica. Allí estaba el hombre, atento a su llegada y desesperado por alcanzarlo para seguramente estrujarlo como un oso de peluche y decirle lo muy preocupado que estaba. Seguramente insultaría al ángel por dejarlo desinformado…

Esa necesidad de correr como un niñito a sus brazos se sintió como un fuerte impulso. La propulsión la enviaba su mente y la percepción de unos viejos recuerdos que parecían estar en pedacitos, pero que podían unirse con un poco de esfuerzo.

Desde niñito siempre corrió hacia Kibito. Si estaba feliz o estaba triste, siempre corría hacia Kibito, no importa la situación, el siempre corría en dirección a Kibito porque el hombre parecía conocerlo más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Estaba seguro que si corría a sus brazos este lo recibiría asombrado porque había dejado de hacer eso después de considerar que ya no era un niño. Justo cuando toco su adolescencia y creyó que masturbarse no era mala idea después de todo. Claro… los dioses también lo hacían ¿Y que había de malo en ello? La naturaleza, es sin duda ¡La naturaleza!

Cuando se le acabaron las excusas para correr en su dirección, había dejado de hacerlo. Y cuando llego el antepasado tachándolo de niño por sus comportamientos, termino por aparentar que era lo suficientemente adulto como para prohibir a Kibito que continuara saludándolo en las noches, o tallando su espalda en el baño. Con el tiempo alejo al hombre hasta privándolo de un sincero abrazo, de esos que solía darle constantemente y sin motivo alguno.

Llorar se había convertido en el pecado más grande del mundo, y sin exagerar, era cierto. Porque si un hombre de edad se echa a llorar seguramente alguien vendría a decirle que dejara de llorar como un niño, pero ¿Qué había de malo en estar inundado de lágrimas? ¿Qué había de malo en correr a los brazos de quien se sentía protegido y contenido?

Junto con esos fragmentos, el jovencito se dispuso a correr en dirección al hombre ya casi estando lo suficientemente cerca, solo unos pasos más. El rostro de Kibito expresaba felicidad y como lo suponía también tenía rastros de asombro al ver que esta vez era correspondido.

 _"Neptuno, no me alcanzara la vida para pagarte lo que haces por mi"_ Escucho Shin con una voz grave y sonora que parecía desgarrar el frágil velo de su mente esparciendo sueños, tal vez recuerdos fragmentados.

A escasos centímetro del hombre contuvo su respiración y en un minúsculo salto logro aferrarse fuertemente a su traje. El rostro quedo completamente escondido en su pecho, y no mucho después sintió los fuertes brazos de su asistente rodeándolo al tiempo que decía: ― Oh… Shin, Estas bien…

Pero no hubo respuestas. El velo parecía haberse desgarrado y en unos cuantos microsegundos las imágenes dentro de su cabeza pasaban como veloces nubes; oscuras y cargadas de tempestas.

El recuerdo en la cabeza de Shin se expandió en cada célula de su cuerpo. Como si se tratara de una cinta de video que se avanzaba y retrocedía rápidamente, allí vio la misión del su asistente; protegerlo y darle los valores más importantes de la vida. Y la existencia, era elegida con un propósito en especial, pues "Nadie nace si no es por la inmensa necesidad de manifestarse" Dijo su ser. El motivo de su nacimiento, descansaba aun en las manos de su sombra que esperaba pacientemente el momento para despertar.

Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas que fueron inesperadas, pero que brotaban de la inmensa profundidad donde albergaba algo en el interior. "Algo" que lloraba inconsolablemente al encontrarse tan perdido como el… ― ¿Qué sucede?― Susurro para sí mismo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

―Oye….Shin― Dijo Kibito, ahora centrando su vista en la cúspide del jovencito.

Por su parte, Shin no parecía estar escuchando la voz de Kibito, sin embargo tampoco parecía poder salir de donde se encontraba. Pronto, la mente, el corazón y el ser se veían como 3 entes vagabundos que tomaban diferentes caminos, así se sentía, porque alguien le había arrebatado no solo sus recuerdos, sino también el profundo pasado de su ser…

Kibito alzo la vista por un momento. Desorientado y sin saber exactamente en qué dirección mirar. Localizo rápidamente la figura de la anciana no muy lejos; debajo del árbol donde solían descansar los dioses. Arriba de su bola de cristal, Uranai baba solo asintió con su cabeza y aquella fue respuesta suficiente para que pudiera tener su vislumbre.

Sus ojos volvieron a la cabeza de Shin y rápido estrujo el pequeño cuerpo sintiendo la penetrante energía con la que no mucho tiempo atrás convivió.

No lo pensó antes, pero al igual que Shin, el hombre necesitaba de ese profundo abrazo, lo necesitaba después de recordar como el niñito había llegado a sus brazos. Ese era el recuerdo que tanto había estado buscando y su misión no era más que la de proteger, darle valores y guiarlo en su búsqueda.

Ambos seres parecían querer recuperar lo perdido. Todo se manifestaba en cada uno al mismo nivel, como si una fuerza mayor quisiera que eso sucediera.

― Soy, soy yo…― Balbuceo Shin entre llantos ahogados en el pecho de Kibito, pues, podía leer sin querer todos sus pensamientos. Ahora sabía que era el fabricante de esos recuerdos en ambos y el equilibrista en la soga donde se balanceaban sus sueños.

― Oh… Shin… Lo sé― Contesto algo estremeciendo. ― No te detengas ahora. Llego el momento de abrir los ojos y volver a nacer aunque no quieras, pero… pero tú no te preocupes porque yo estaré aquí.

Los ojos de Shin hicieron más presión al igual que sus manos sobre el traje de Kibito. Ahogaba su llanto entre balbuceos que no eran entendibles para el hombre pero que tampoco importaban. Entender su misión había sido lo más sencillo, allí, en el jardín del planeta sagrado, tocando las finas hierbas que lo cubrían… allí empezaba y también terminaba su misión.

Quizás el ángel no sabía cómo debía guiarlo, ni cuando, ni porque o para que. Mas Kibito entendió aquel mensaje como algo que se le revelaba sin importar el espacio/ tiempo. Al universo le importaba una mierda cuantos intentaran romper las reglas de esa energía creadora que latía entre sus brazos, pues, el era parte del universo, el, conformaba el universo, el era la vida que cuidaba y creaba cada vida.

La memoria de Shin se iba ensamblando a pasos agigantados. El recuerdo de sí mismo en arena Crystal, pisando los suelos brillantes y cristalinos que los enanos habían construido. A los lejos, los enormes arboles a los cuales el Rey dios elfo les dios el nombre de Hyperion; gigantescos arboles hecho para dar toda la oscuridad posible a esos bosques y que así pudiera transitarlos.

Las lágrimas caían por si solas bañando sus mejillas. Algo, dentro deseaba estallar… Se veía abrazado a un ángel adulto de delicados rasgos, con cabello largo hasta el lóbulo de las orejas, de piel tan celeste como el cielo de aquellas tierras, y como si estuviera presenciando aquel momento, otra vez la voz grave del ángel llegaba como un soplo de viento a sus oídos _"Neptuno, no me alcanzara la vida para pagarte lo que haces por mi"_ La frase repiqueteaba casi ensordecedora dentro de su cabeza.

El deseo de traer esos recuerdos eran productos de sí mismo. La mente personal se revelaba ante cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar, lo sea que surgiera dentro, formas, pensamientos, sensaciones, sentimientos… todo ello se transformaba en un tráfico que circulaba a gran velocidad, no era posible no involucrarse cuando todo ello quería decirle algo más.

"Neptuno" Se dijo a sí mismo y negó con su cabeza refregando la cara en el pecho de Kibito. Neptuno era el nombre que una vez alguien le asigno con profundo amor, pues, el no tenia nombre. Como en la vida actual el nombre era asignado por otros hermanos cuando surgía. Aun conservaban las costumbres de sus ancestros… Ellos, el mismo. Él, que eligió nacer nuevamente. Era un Shin-jin y también un ancestro, tal vez, tenía más años de los que podía recordar y lo que recordaba era una maraña gigantesca y eterna de memorias revueltas.

―Kibito…― Musito entre lamentos y gimoteos que parecían eternos.

―Resiste…― Dijo el hombre sonando angustiado ― No habrá una rebelión en la que no salgas herido, por favor… no regresas ahora. ¿Qué eres?― Pregunto Kibito empezando a arrullar el pequeño cuerpo, como una forma de calmar las ansias. ― Dímelo por favor… lo guardare para mi eternamente. Aun si el mundo lo sepa, no será de mi boca de donde se enteren.

―Yo, yo no lo sé― Expresó Shin ―Yo Soy…

―Ya no te ocultes por favor. El juego ha cambiado ¿Verdad?― Pregunto cerrando sus ojos y pego su cachete a las finas hebras de Shin. Tus vendas se caen en este momentos ¿no es cierto? Dime quien eres por favor… ―Susurro como ultimo suplicio con el rostro completamente afligido.

Shin gimoteo entre espasmos y negaciones. El último paso era reconocer lo que era, aun sabiendo que saber lo que era no le traería el recuerdo nuevamente, pues no había vuelta atrás. ― Yo soy…― Dijo tembloroso ― Yo soy, Neptuno. Yo soy el Shin-jin llamado Shin, soy uno y soy otro, soy ambos y soy todo lo que conforma a este ser. No hay diferencias entre Shin y Neptuno. La fuerza creadora de este universo "yo soy" me ha otorgado un cuerpo, y el regalo para este es la conciencia en su expresión de mortal que tiene la capacidad de observarse a sí misma y también de regresar a su completa originalidad… Yo, yo traigo algo para otro algo… yo, soy…

Lo que siguió, fue difícil de describir. Repentinamente, una luz intensa cubrió todo el planeta, era como si el sol hubiese descendido de un solo golpe sobre la tierra. Era una luz helada, una luz cegadora. Entre aquella indivisible claridad se escucho un fuerte estruendo que desprendió su vibración expandiéndose a gran velocidad para llegar directo al corazón del universo.

…

Dentro de una celda que había sido deshabitada por millones de años. La joven Towa; despeinada sucia y con algunos harapos mugrientos que cubrían su intimidad, pegaba su cara a los barrotes abriendo los ojos enormemente; casi saliéndose de sus cuencas. La energía; esa vibración penetró, sacudió y sincronizo con su corazón mostrándole la señal. Enseguida, y con un grito casi ensangrentado vocifero: ― ¡Maldita sea abuelo! ¡Sácame de aquí!

…

Camino hacia muro

(Flashback)

—No…— Musito Koro, para sí mismo durante el tiempo que miraba la salida; perplejo, con los ojos bien esféricos; brillantes y con la quijada desencajada. Como pudo arrastró las plantas de los pies un poco más al frente y allí se detuvo.

El pequeñito, se mantuvo silencioso durante algunos ía la vista pegada al suelo mientras sus manos hacían bollitos. Poco después alzó su mirada para observar la salida y entrar en una profunda reflexión. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de retractarse. Quería ver a Koro en libertad y había soñado con ello durante poco más de un año, sin embargo ahora temía por la seguridad del hombre.

Enseguida, el pequeño camino unos pasos más adelante hasta quedar a un lado de Koro para después tomar su mano y así sentirse algo menos temeroso y más protegido.

— ¡Oh!— Dijo el jardinero sobresaltado al sentir la mano del niño. Después, bajo la mirada encontrándose con los grises orbes que no expresaban más que el temor de haber hecho algo que lo perjudicara aún más, pero no lo sabía, y esperaba la respuesta de Kaiju solo que este se mantenía silencioso, sin objetar nada y dejándolo a su suerte.

—Ahora… Ahora podemos irnos— Contestó el niñito atemorizado y sus ojos volvieron a la salida. Al instante un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza sacudiéndolo por completo y haciendo que Koro sintiera esa conmoción casi espeluznante.

—Escucha…— Dijo Koro agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del niño – Puedes cerrar esas puertas si quieres o podemos hacer como que no ha pasado nada; cerrar las puertas y culpar al guardia de que olvido ponerle llaves o lo que sea…

—No— Contestó y negó moviendo su pequeña cabeza – estaban cerradas con magia…

—Entonces, puedes volver a cerrarlas con esas palabras…— Respondió Koro, pero el niño volvió negar al mismo tiempo que decía: — Pero… pero yo quiero que seas libre. Del otro lado del muro… podremos estar juntos.

—Oh…— Dijo el hombre estremeciéndose de solo escucharlo, pero además podía notar un brillo especial en su pequeño. Pronto, su clara mirada se cristalizaba dejando caer unas repentinas lágrimas, demasiado repentinas para que el jardinero indagara en los motivos, después el niño dijo: — Ya no tienes que buscar a tu hijo…

— ¿Qué…?— Respondió en hombre sorprendido con los ojos enormemente abiertos y apretando sin querer los pequeños brazos del niñito. Lo veía confundido, como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, pero en realidad lo comprendía mucho mejor que hasta el mismo niño.

—No tienes que ocultármelo— Dijo el pequeño. Después se deshizo del agarre de Koro para poder abrazarlo con total libertad. El hombre abrió sus brazos de solo sentir el contacto con el niño, pero además, estaba conmocionado por escuchar esas palabras que confirmaban su presentimiento. —Se que eres mi padre… y yo te amo— Dijo con el rostro hundido en la barba de Koro.

—Oh… mi dulce pequeño— Respondió el jardinero al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos, cubriéndolo por completo. Apenas se alcanzaban a ver sus pequeños pies sobre el suelo, lo que no duraron demasiado ya que el jardinero se levantaba alzando al niño y diciendo: —Lo siento… yo, yo solo quería protegerte… pero… La vida no ha sido justa…

El niño, no respondió. Su cara continuó pegada al pecho del hombre mientras apretaba ambos extremos de su traje con sus manos, lo hacía con fuerza, con temor a ser separado de lo único que le proporcionaba un momento de amor y de paz. Temblaba sobre Koro como una hoja que recibía un fuerte viento. Koro apretó al niño un poco más al notar y sentir su miedo. Miro a su alrededor dando una vuelta completa y suspiro nervioso, pues, el momento de huir era ese y tal vez no habría otro.

— ¿Quieres…quieres escuchar otro cuento?— Dijo Koro sobre su nerviosismo, tratando de distraer al niño y decidido a escapar de una vez.

— ¿Sobre enanos?— Pregunto el niño apoyándose de lado en el pecho del hombre.

Koro tomo el cuaderno sobre la mesa y respondió: —No exactamente, mi niño. Esta es la historia después que los enanos habitaran la tierra…

— ¿Entonces murieron?— Pregunto el pequeño, y Koro respondió rápidamente no sin antes darle una última mirada a la celda.

— Bueno… algunos murieron a causa de la vejez, y sólo unos pocos; los últimos enanos y los que permanecieron al lado de los elfos, tuvieron la última bendición. Cada cinco mil años un elfo nuevo nacía y otro se iba de este mundo, pero los elfos no morían y cuando digo que se iban de este mundo me refiero a que pasaban a otra dimensión por un extraño pasaje que habían abierto y que mantenían oculto en una habitación llamada la sala de la armonía. El rey dios elfo era el poseedor de controlar ese portal… y también lo hacían dos elfos más pertenecientes a la familia de hechiceros, entonces cada cinco mil años la sala de la armonía se abría para que un elfo cruzará a la siguiente vida fuera de este mundo. Cuando ese día llegó El rey elfo decidió que los últimos dieciocho enanos serían enviados a la siguiente dimensión y allí vivirían en compañía de los demás elfos. Nunca más se supo sobre los enanos. — Hizo una pausa, luego miro la salida por última vez y se decidió a caminar sigilosamente acompañado de un intenso pavor. Abrazo al niñito un poco más fuerte y continuó con su relato que sólo consistía en mantener la mente del niño ocupada y tranquila. – Pero esta historia ocurrió un millón de años después o… tal vez más, no lo se, aunque la tierra todavía era joven… eso no importa. Una mañana en Arena Crystal, el Rey Dios elfo recibió una visita, alguien que no era del planeta tierra y un sujeto completamente desconocido para su raza. La apariencia de esta persona era humana, tenía una piel morena, brillante y agradable, ojos rasgados de mirada oscura y profunda, sus pies eran planos y con dedos medios alargados. Tenía un extraño traje con diferentes bordados y piedras brillantes, también, traía símbolos distintivos, en su mano derecha tenía un cetro y su cabeza era adornada por una corona a la que el Rey elfo llamó "Pskent" o tal vez ese fue el nombre que el sujeto le dio. Pero lo importante aquí es ¿cómo llego ese sujeto al planeta tierra? Pues… él se presentó y dijo llamarse Cheops, enviado por el elfo oscuro que vivía en las sombras de este universo…

El niño despegó la cabeza del pecho de Koro y con una mirada sorprendida dijo: — ¿Elfo oscuro? ¿Pero los elfos no vivían en la tierra?—

—Pues así era…— Contestó el jardinero y se detuvo en las escaleras que lo conducían la salida. Estaban oscuras y tenebrosas, pero, en realidad sólo se detuvo para meditar por última vez la decisión que había tomado, mientras continuo: — Eso es lo que más extraño al Rey Dios elfo, y rápidamente se vio confundido y aturdido, sobretodo porque tenía la sensación de que Cheops no estaba mintiendo, y estaba seguro de no haber creado vida como ellos, entonces solo le quedaba aceptar que sus palabras eran ciertas. El hombre le dijo que su Dios elfo lo envió por un extraño portal que apareció dentro una pequeña pirámide aislada y abandonada, y dijo que venía a proponer un trato. En ese instante el Rey dios elfo se negó y dijo "No haré tratos contigo, si tu Dios quiere un trato que venga el mismo, no puedo hacer tratos con alguien que no conozco" y entonces, allí mismo, el humano Cheops respondió: "Mi señor es susceptible al sol, la luz podría matarlo porque el es un elfo oscuro" "Tu tierra tiene el día y la noche, sol y sombra, luz y oscuridad" "Tu tierra es perfecta para nuestro señor y los elfos de la oscuridad sólo desean una parte de ella" Pero… el rey dios elfo se negó…— nuevamente hizo una pausa caminando escaleras arriba, atento a cualquier sonido o movimiento por el nuevo temor de ser descubierto. – "Si está tierra posee lo que tu dios necesita y la oscuridad es su amiga entonces lo esperaré al anochecer" "¿Por qué te envío a ti si el puede venir al caer el sol?" pregunto el Rey, pero Cheops no respondió, y tal vez no tenía la respuesta. Por otro lado el Rey elfo pensó, que quizás todo era producto de una trampa. Por primera vez sentía el temor de ser engañado, si bien desconocía la existencia de otro tipo de elfos sabía que una vez su planeta; Dacnis Azul, había sido destruido por una fuerza desconocida, y ¿Qué tal si esta vez su planeta; su nuevo planeta en donde la vida era perfecta y armoniosa era destruida? ¿Qué tal si el elfo oscuro era responsable de destruir su antiguo hogar? Tenía muchas dudas…— Dijo Koro mirando de frente a la enorme puerta negra; el último obstáculo. Admitía que en ese momento tenía tantas dudas como las del Rey dios elfo.

—Está abierta…— Respondió el niño rápidamente a lo que Koro solo se limitó a abrirla de una vez. Enseguida se encontró con la claridad del pasillo y entrecerró sus ojos, había olvidado por completo la luz. Podía identificarse claramente con el Rey dios elfo de la oscuridad, pero pronto pensó, que no era el momento de identificarse con el personaje de un cuento y que tenía que huir cuanto antes con su pequeño.

Como pudo, dio una rápida mirada a los alrededores y poco después empezó a caminar a paso ligero por lo que parecía un infinito pasillo. —Bueno…— Dijo volviendo al relato para distracción del pequeño. —Temeroso y confundido, el Rey Dios de los elfos busco la pirámide por donde salió el humano y con el poder de sus dos elfos hechiceros bloqueó el portal…

— ¿Y Cheops, que ocurrió con él?— Pregunto el pequeño intrigado y abriendo sus ojos de clara mirada.

—Pues…— Respondió agitado acelerando su paso – El humano fue prisionero de los elfos…

— Pero…— Dijo el pequeño, y Koro interrumpió.

—Pero no fue la clase de prisionero que tú crees. Cheops no era maltratado o encerrado, al contrario; fue bien recibido por los elfos, se lo lleno de joyas y de lujos, tenía una habitación propia en el castillo del rey, y pues… este no objetaba nada en absoluto. Simplemente aceptaba las comodidades que el Rey le ofrecía, y tenía libertad de explorar la tierra a su gusto siempre y cuando no fuera a destruir nada de ella, y a no tomar más de lo necesario para sobrevivir. – finalmente Koro se encontró frente a la salida del castillo y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta encontrándose con el jardín solitario y a punto de esconderse el último sol. Rápido, cambio el rumbo dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del castillo y dijo: —El rey dios elfo era humilde y si había algo que apreciaba era la vida, quizás por eso no se atrevió a lastimar a Cheops y más tarde estos formaron una pequeña amistad. Cheops le dijo al Rey que su Dios era bueno y que también era muy poderoso. Esto despertó la curiosidad del Rey y pregunto "¿Qué tan poderoso es tu Rey elfo Oscuro?" y el humano contestó "Es tan poderoso como para crear grandes Dragones mágicos" "El rey oscuro posee siete dragones protectores y ellos pueden conceder deseos, pero sólo si el rey dios así lo desea" ¡Entonces! El rey dios elfos se sorprendió y pensó que el Elfo oscuro tenía mucho poder e incluso podía ser más poderoso que el, y sintió mucho más temor que antes, por su tierra, por su gente y por todo lo que abundaba en el universo. Sin embargo Cheops no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar al Rey y dijo "El rey oscuro protege a la familia del dragón y su máxima creación permanece a su lado, su nombre es Zarama y es el primer dragón, la más poderosa compañía de nuestro Dios" "El quería ofrecerte un deseo a cambio de una parte de esta tierra, pero comprendo que usted no desea más de lo que ya posee"

—Oh… ¿Entonces el Rey oscuro solo quería ayudar? ¿El tenía mejores creaciones que el Rey Dios elfo?—

El jardinero, agitado y sin aliento llego con el niño hasta el bosque que nacía detrás del Castillo y allí se detuvo un momento a descansar, se escabullo entre los árboles mientras daba nerviosas y fugaces miradas a todas partes y contesto: —No tenía mejores creaciones, tenía más cantidad de creaciones, en varios planetas, y su primera creación fueron los dragones, pero algo era cierto, y es que el elfo oscuro era poseedor de una poderosa magia; blanca y negra, tenía el dominio total de ellas, y esto era lo que más asustaba al Rey Dios elfo. No creas que era envidia… ¡No! Era temor, temor de no saber que estaba ocurriendo en verdad, tenía temor de que el elfo oscuro fuera malvado... entonces pensó que tuvo la oportunidad de saber algo y sin embargo solo tomo al humano como prisionero, pero también pensaba en que el elfo oscuro jamás lo reclamó o al menos vino a rescatarlo. Las dudas y los temores del Rey pronto llegaron a los oídos de toda la comunidad elfica, era de suma importancia que todos supieran que el elfo oscuro podría ser un potencial enemigo, y que en solo un parpadeo podrían encontrarse sumergidos en una total destrucción. De esta forma los elfos trabajaron día y noche planeando de que forma podrían protegerse de una devastadora amenaza, si el Rey oscuro tenía potentes dragones que concedían deseos… entonces ¿Qué podía tener el? Pero… el Rey dios elfo no quería hacer daño a nadie y tampoco quería una guerra...

—Pero, el elfo oscuro tampoco quería una guerra…— Acotó el pequeño con seguridad.

— ¡Pero el Rey no lo sabía!— Respondió abriendo sus ojos enormemente – Y aquí esta el primer error del Rey de los elfos; el temor a lo desconocido y a no arriesgarse en hablar con el elfo oscuro, porque después de todo este era un elfo al igual que él. Así fue que una noche oscura y fría el Rey observaba en lo más alto de su castillo a los astros; estrellas y planetas, entonces tuvo una idea, si esa magnífica energía astral; esas hermosas estrellas y planetas tuvieran vida inteligente entonces podría ser capaz de protegerse, si el elfo oscuro pudo crear dragones entonces él podría crear algo similar de poderoso que le brindara protección ¡Y entonces el Rey tuvo la magnífica idea de que él y su comunidad podían ser capaces de darle vida a los astros!

—Woow…— Dijo el niño sorprendido y antes de que objetar algo más Koro continuó diciendo: — De los astros nacieron unas hermosas figuras de luz, celestes… aveces algo grisáceos pero todas ellas eran brillantes y enceguecedoras. Pero, había algo más impresionante… y esto era algo que el Rey dios Elfo no esperaba, o si esperaba pero no en esa magnitud y esto era el extraordinario poder que estos seres tenían.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y eran más poderosos que los dragones?— Pregunto el niño.

La campana del castillo comenzó a sonar con frenesí. Eso indicaba que finalmente los guardias notaron su ausencia, y probablemente Rou ya había notado la del niño… su terror aumentaba más que nunca, y está esta vez podría decirse que ya no había vuelta atrás… quizás no la hubo desde que decidido poner un pie fuera de la celda…

Rápido, tomo al niño nuevamente. No era el momento de continuar descansando y tampoco era el momento de buscar un refugio ¡no lo había! No de ese lado, y estaba decidido está vez a llegar del otro lado del muro, salvar a su pequeño antes que a él y si había tiempo salvarse para proteger al niño.

Koro, no tenía idea de que sucedería esta vez. Porque estaba a actuando conforme a los sucesos ocurridos, algo que no estaba premeditado y que tampoco recibió respuestas de Kaiju para saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ni siquiera sabía si Neptuno había cambiado algo…

— ¡Bien!— Dijo Koro corriendo entre los árboles con el pequeño en brazos y continuó con su relato: — En realidad no se si eran más poderosos que los dragones, pero te aseguro que estos eran poderosos, capaces de proteger a los elfos de cualquier mal que quisiera asecharlos. Ellos eran fieles, amables y muy inteligente, aprendían a gran velocidad y los elfos estaban asombrados. Pronto, los elfos llamaron a está nueva civilización "Ángeles guardianes"

— ¡Oh! ¡Angeles guardianes! ¿Cómo los Ángeles de los dioses destructores?— Pregunto el niño; eufórico y muy asombrado.

—Los mismos, mi pequeño niño…

—Entonces ¿Los elfos son reales y los Ángeles son su creación?

— ¡Ohoho! ¿Qué crees tú?— Respondió agitado – La vida está llena de maravillosos secretos, pequeño, y ellos nos unen entre sí a todos nosotros, a ti, a mi, a cada ser que vive en este mundo. Todos somos parte de una herencia divina y los Ángeles también son parte de ella, pero… deja que te cuente como termina la parte de esta historia, porque; como en toda civilización los Ángeles tenían a un rey propio, y fue elegido por la comunidad celestial, era el más fuerte, el más sabio y también era la creación del rey dios elfo, al que este nombró el ángel Hon. Tal vez, por eso era el más poderoso, por ser la creación del Rey y su más fiel compañero. Lo cierto es que sin darse cuenta, el Rey dios y la comunidad elfica había creado a los protectores más fuertes del universo, así es como ellos los veían y no sólo eso, también pudieron notar como evolucionaban sus poderes y su magia… así y durante un tiempo los Ángeles convivieron junto a los elfos, iban y venían del espacio controlando que nada malo les sucediera a sus creadores. El rey respiraba tranquilo cada día y sus temores habían desaparecido por completo, con los ángeles a su lado no tenía nada que temer y hasta le parecía estúpido haberse preocupado alguna vez por un elfo oscuro que ofrecía un trato, hasta lo había olvidado…

Koro detuvo el relato rápidamente al escuchar los pasos de los guardias en el bosque. El pulso se aceleraba y su peso comenzaba a agotarlo un poco más, no obstante, su andar no cesaba, no está vez, como sea debía llegar y cruzar el muro o al menos; deshacerse del pequeñín…

—Oh… pequeño— Dijo el jardinero al mirar hacia atrás. —Ellos vienen por mí, prométeme que si me atrapan cruzaras el muro—

—Pero quiero ir contigo…— Contestó el niño, y otra vez hundió su rostro en la barba del nombre.

—Lo sé, y yo quiero ir contigo. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como deseamos…— Dijo agitado y nuevamente volvió al relato – ¡Pero escucha! Para el Rey Dios de los elfos, las cosas no salieron como esperaban tampoco… y una madrugada; cuando el ángel Hon junto con otros Ángeles volvía de explorar el universo, regresaron cambiados y algo hostiles, pero… no con los elfos si no con su forma de pensar, porque los ángeles descubrieron que su magnífico poder les permitía cruzar dimensiones y había una dimensión en especial a la que estos le llamaron "Un hogar propio"

—Oh…— Dijo el niño preocupado —Los Ángeles no querían estar con los elfos.

—No es eso pequeño… es que los ángeles notaron que su vibración se adaptaba a esa dimensión y se sentían parte de ella… era como si algo los llamara del más allá y ellos acudieran a ese lugar por su gracia celestial…quien sabe… fue así como estos declararon su independencia y el Rey no tuvo más opción que aceptarla, los amaba y lo hacía con toda tu alma e incluso sentía mucho dolor al dejar ir a Hon; a todos ellos, pero más le pesaba dejar a ir a su compañero.

—Pero… ¿Quiénes protegieron a los elfos entonces? Si los Ángeles decidieron irse…

— ¡Oiga!— Se escuchó gritar a varios Shin-jin guerreros, no muy lejos a sus espaldas.

El jardinero ni siquiera volteó, por el contrario, se dispuso a apurar su paso como pudo. —Escucha, ellos están cerca… No puedes esperarme a mí, llegaré al muro y pasarás, debes hacerlo, debes continuar con tu camino si yo no lo logro

—No— Respondió el pequeño interrumpiendo —Tu eres mi padre y quiero que vengas conmi…—

Los gritos interrumpieron al niño. Por su parte, Koro se detuvo entre la oscuridad y no muy lejos del muro, solo faltaban unos cuantos pasos, pero necesitaba decir algo más. – escúchame pequeño. El Rey Dios de los elfos no escuchó al humano Cheops, no escuchó el llamado de un hermano porque le pareció que la palabra "oscuro" sonaba como lo que era. Tu, no seas como el Rey Dios elfo, no…— se detuvo casi mordiendo su lengua y presionando sus puños – No… no cometas el mismo error…

El niño, pronto mostró unas pequeñas lágrimas y agachó su cabeza ocultándola de la penetrante, temerosa y suplicante mirada de su padre. Poco después, Koro dijo: —El rey dios de los elfos también lloro…

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto el niño en un susurro y mirando fijamente al hombre. Las lágrimas cayeron rápidamente, pero Koro las limpio con uno de sus pulgares y continuó diciendo: —El rey también lloro… lloro por una traición.

—Por… ¿Por qué?— Pregunto el niño.

Koro presionó sus labios con fuerza. Pues, hasta allí había llegado el relato… pero además el tiempo era escaso y reconocía que este se había portado de maravilla al permitirle estar justo en frente del muro. Estaba agradecido de que ningún Shin-jin lo haya encontrado, ahora estaba seguro de que pronto su pequeñito sería libre.

—Ya es hora— Dijo Koro alzándose con el niño en el aire.

—Oh… ¿puedes volar?— Dijo sorprendido mirando como el suelo empezaba a verse más lejano.

—No como lo harás tú mi niño. Yo no puedo volar alto, mi energía es sólo para cuidar la naturaleza. ¡Yo soy el jardinero!— Dijo esbozado una sonrisa

—Y eres mi padre— Contestó sonriente.

Koro sonrió abrazando al niño fuertemente, mientras avanzaba cruzando los altos adoquines de la muralla. Estaba al borde de la gloria… y su cara podía recibir el fresco sabor de la libertad…

Abrió los ojos desmesurados al sentir un extraño frío penetrando en su piel, era el frío del oscuro bosque, y su olor, era un aroma sutil y libre de cualquier presencia existente, sin embargo, no existía rastro de maldad, o al menos, no lograba sentirlo. Si del otro lado había semejante maldad; bestias aterradoras y salvajes, brujas con gorros puntiagudos como los libros indicaban entonces seguramente los Shin-jin se equivocaron de historia.

Estaba listo para descender y tocar con sus pies los vírgenes suelos del bosque jikan

Pero, repentinamente algo lo detuvo….

Una luz morada con un centro incandescente; brilloso, rodeo la cintura de Koro. Era como una especie de látigo hecho de energía, energía pura… con un fuerte hilo de látigo fue capaz de hacer retroceder al hombre unos pasos hasta que finalmente sintió una fuerte sacudida que lo arrolló hasta el suelo.

Koro presionó fuertemente el cuerpo del niño que rodó junto con el hasta chocar con el tronco de un robusto árbol, y aún aturdido escuchó: — ¿A dónde crees que vas, jardinero?

Rou, sonreía a unos cuantos pasos. Todavía con el látigo de luz en su mano izquierda y sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un juguete. Al saber que no escucharía respuesta por parte del jardinero más que una amenazante mirada, continuó diciendo: —Dame a ese niño y vuelve a tu celda… a donde perteneces.

—No. Tu le harás daño… tu eres perverso; un hombre siniestro con pensamientos retorcidos. Ya no más…— alcanzó a decir Koro antes de que sus ojos se humedecieran súbitamente, sin previo aviso, de igual manera escuchaba como su corazón se desgarraba al ver sus esperanzas más y más deterioradas. Bajo sus brazos el niñito mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos presionadas en el gastado traje.

El llanto de Koro se ahogaba en su garganta al sentir el temor de su pequeño, y ver como las lágrimas caían silenciosamente mojando sus mejillas, allí, hundido en su barbaba… Y entonces, solo así apreció su impotencia y como el mundo se burlaba en su cara…Una vez más.

—Por… por favor…— Dijo Koro quebrando sus voz, dejando escapar algunos gemidos punzantes frente a Rou y frente a su niñito que sollozaba lo más asfixiado posible. —Déjalo ir… te lo suplico. Déjalo ir por favor. Te serviré eternamente, o puedes castigarme. Sólo… déjalo ir ahora…

El supremo había borrado su sonrisa. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquellas dos miradas; la de súplica y la de rencor, furia quizás… y algo de maldad...

El silencio se apodero de un momento a otro del espacio y a lo lejos solo parecía escucharse como un leve susurro, ese canto celestial que solo Kaiju y los que residían en el podrían expresarse de esa manera.

Koro abrió sus ojos estupefacto. Alzo sus cejas sorprendió y rápidamente volteo en dirección al árbol. Aquella energía; esa vibración llegaba como fugaces destellos que surcaban el suelo hasta esfumarse sobre el niñito y su propio cuerpo. Los ojos y la cara del pequeñito se iluminaban velozmente con cada fulgor que llegaba y se fundía en su delicado cuerpo…

—Kaiju…— Susurro el niño despegándose del hombre y arrastrándose en cuclillas unos cuantos pasos.

— ¿Lo escuchas?— Dijo Koro con el rostro conmocionado.

—Los escuchó…— Respondió el niño haciendo una leve sonrisa entre sorprendido y feliz.

— ¿De qué estás hablando maldita desgracia?— Expresó Rou mostrándose agresividad pero sin alzar la voz.

—Déjalo ir por favor…— Dijo Koro nuevamente al recordar la presencia del enano.

Rou, allí de pie presiono sus dientes y sus manos de la forma más odiosa posible. Dentro de su cabeza, quizás nunca imagino que levantaría su mano y dejaría escapar una de sus más letales técnicas directo al cuerpo del jardinero. Y entonces su luz se apagó. Rápido y a gran velocidad. El rayo de luz proveniente de las manos de Rou traspasó el pecho de Koro. El niño volteo justo a tiempo.

—Cierra la boca…— Ordeno sin una mínima pizca de expresión. Todavía con su mano levantada.

—papá…— Dijo el niño casi en un susurro al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba para alcanzarlo—Pa, papá…

—No es tu padre— Contesto Rou.

—papá…— Repetía el niño una y otra vez, omitiendo las voz de Rou. El llanto volvía apoderarse de él, y ahora podía sentirse completamente débil. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron al pecho de Koro haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por sacudirlo. —Despierta papá…— decía el niño repetidas veces.

El jardinero comenzaba a sufrir pequeños espasmos. Con grandes esfuerzos; más por ese indestructible amor, susurro apenas audible: — O… Oye…

— ¡Papá!— Grito el niño abalanzándose sobre el hombre, intentando cubrir con sus pequeñas manos el rostro redondo y barbudo de su papá.

—Llora. Llora todo lo que quieras, nu, nunca… nunca permitas que el llanto se transforme en algo malo. Llora con fuerzas hasta que tu alma sangre, deja que las lágrimas fluyan y se lleven el dolor. Deja que las lágrimas fluyan ante la felicidad. Solo… So… solo dejarlas ir como tendrás que dejar ir muchas cosas… deja ir lo que ya no pertenece a tu vida.

—papá…— Dijo el niño interrumpiendo nuevamente y bañado en amargas lágrimas que caían en rostro de Koro—No me dejes por favor… no puedo estar sin ti…

— Tu, tu puedes soportar más de lo que creer… aún… aún cuando sientas que tu espíritu está roto…

El niño cerró los ojos con fuerza abandonándose en el pecho su padre. Después lo escucho balbucear: — Me, me encontrarás algún día… tu me traerás a la vida… y yo te daré la sombra, te apoyaras en mi cada día, abrazaras al amor bajo mis hojas y yo las dejaré caer junto con mis cerezos sobre tu blanco cabello y los de tu amor. Abre los ojos y lo encontrarás, abre… abre tu corazón a una nueva experiencia. La, la historia se repite como un ciclo sin fin, en una eterna danza espiral… Trae la paz a este mundo mi niño, trae la historia, el universo debe recordar…

—No papá…— Expreso rompiendo en llanto. Rápidamente fue interrumpido por la sonora voz de Rou, quien se acercaba a gran velocidad: — ¡Niño! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

— ¡Déjame en paz!— Grito. Acaricio el rostro de su padre y al instante escucho

—Cierra la puta boca maldito castigo de los dioses. ¡Esto es tú culpa! Eres un maldito niño mentiroso y no se como demonios hiciste para liberarlo…

Rou, se interrumpió a si mismo rápidamente al escuchar los pasos de los guardias Shin—jin, para luego presionar fuertemente sus puños. Podía decir que estaba en aprietos, y que de cualquier forma sería reprendido por levantar sus puños contra un jardinero, o peor, darle una muerte lenta pero segura. Para su retorcida mentalidad; era gratificante.

—Vete ahora, por favor…— Dijo Koro en un suspiro. – Por favor… —Repitió, y esas fueron sus últimas palabras después de que el niño viera casi como un flash la fuerte carga de energía que su padre recibía en el rostro.

El pequeño volteó rápidamente encontrándose con los guardias sorprendidos. En el centro estaba Rou, sin una pizca de simpatía, sin una mínima sonrisa y con su mano levantada aún cargada de su perverso Ki. Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron asombrados como primera respuesta, y luego sus facciones iban cambiando entre el dolor y la ira. En esos cristales grises Rou se veía claramente reflejado, así como también se reflejaba el arma mortal que había dado fin a su padre.

—No…— Dijo el niño negando con su cabeza

— ¿No?— Repitió Rou –"No" es lo que te cansaras de decir día y noche cuando veas de lo que soy capaz de hacer…

— ¡No!— Grito el niño nuevamente — ¡No!— volvió a gritar esta vez más desesperado y notándose agitado.

Las facciones de Rou y de los Shin—jin cambiaron de un momento a otro al ver un Ki extraño rodear el contorno de la figura del niño. Al instante notaron como sus pies se clavaban en la tierra y el cuerpo se volví pesado e incapaz de movilizarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo niño?— vocifero Rou entre irritado y desesperado. — ¡Soy tu maestro, Detente!— Pero el niño no se contuvo, y quizás ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se volvieron furiosos al igual que los de su maestro. Le tiritaba el cuerpo de solo sentir como aquella energía recorría cada célula y fluía con violencia clamando por ser liberada.

La desconocía totalmente. Apenas alcanzaba creer que ella le pertenecía, pero era suya y estaba deseosa de ser expulsada. Apretó sus manos con fuerza resistiéndose a dejarla ir…

Estaba aturdido por la lluvia de recuerdos que pasaban una y otra vez. Sentía arrepentimiento por liberar a su padre y se culpaba a si mismo de que Rou lo asesinara de esa manera tan cruel y frente a sus ojos.

"Esto es tu culpa" escuchaba repetidamente dentro de su pequeña cabeza. Esas frase sonaba penetrantemente hasta el punto de querer atentar contra si mismo. Se cortaría sin piedad por su error cometido, pero… algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos a gran velocidad.

El tiempo fue suficiente para que notará la gigantesca bola de luz que se acercaba directo, dispuesta a impactarlo, y si era necesario también eliminarlo, como lo hizo con su padre. Estiró sus manos al frente, directamente a recibir esa energía, pero su osca y asesina mirada se dirigieron tempestuosamente hacia el enano que le había quitado la vida a su padre. Grito, y grito con todas sus fuerzas con un imperativo: — ¡No!—

Ese grito parecía como si se volviese eterno. El suelo, la tierra y el planeta tembló abruptamente y sin delicadeza alguna. Todo parecía derrumbarse.

Rou calló al suelo con sus piernas vencidas al mismo tiempo que los guardias. Los árboles se sacudieron con fuerza despegando sus raíces de la tierra.

— ¡Detente!— Grito Rou, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El castigo era ver con sus propios ojos lo que un pequeño niño era capaz de hacer. El fuerte centelleo que desprendía y que parpadeaba intensamente a su alrededor fue lo último que alcanzó a ver el supremo antes de que fuera expulsado arrasando con todo a su paso.

El muro caía deshaciéndose en pedazos y polvo a las espaldas del pequeño de ojos lagrimosos y enfurecidos. A lo lejos la parte más alta del Castillo se partía en dos y se derrumba lentamente en gigantescos cascotes que caían en todas partes. Un ciclón arrasador atacaba las casuchas de la aldea y varias volaban en el aire llevándose consigo a los Shin-jins que la habitaban.

No tenían la culpa, nadie la tenía… pensó el niño. O tal vez si, pero era muy tarde para detenerse. No sabía cómo hacerlo tampoco y su pequeña mente solo deseaba ponerle fin a su dolor. Sin embargo, las palabras de su padre llegaban a su mente desde su centro…

 _"Vete… por favor"_ escuchó, y sus cansado e hinchados ojos lacrimosos voltearon al ahora destruido muro. Entre toda esa tempestad, la furia de la naturaleza; la que el mismo llamo. Entre su magnífico Ki; ahora destructivo y lleno de dolor, camino en dirección a esa profunda oscuridad que el bosque ofrecía. Lo llamaba... el viento susurraba… los arboles negros como la noche se mecían lentamente como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado. Las ramas apuntaban en su dirección estirándose con fuerza como si quisieran tocarlo; abrazarlo...

Los pasos del niñito se hicieron lentos observando la inmensa oscuridad. Podía percibir todos los sonidos de ese lugar el "Bshhh" de los arboles… el canto de las moléculas que conformaban el mar… allí a lo lejos casi en el último lugar del mundo. Todo estaba vivo, muy vivo, muy presente… cada planta, cada partícula de tierra…

Finalmente el pequeño corrió de un solo impulso y a gran velocidad en la dirección que su centro indicaba con seguridad. A sus espaldas; solo quedaban los ojos de los guardias y del supremo kaioshin Rou.

Continuara


	13. Veinte mil HZ

**Nota: 04-09-17 Me disculpo por el inconveniente, el capitulo se subió mal, recién hoy me di cuenta. Ya esta solucionado. saludos**

Buenas tardes, después de casi un mes vuelvo con el capitulo 13. Nada de que no iba a continuarlo Jaja. Lo digo porque sé que tengo todavía una historia sin terminar, la cual en algún momento continuare, cuando este más libre, apenas me da el tiempo para seguir con esta. Y es culpa mía, debí pensarlo mejor antes de meterme en otras historias, dos es mucho, en fin…

Me disculpo con todas las personas que siguen esta historia, también con aquellos que pasan a leer para divertirse un rato. Con el trabajo y mis estudios me era imposible terminar este capítulo, y lo que fue peor, es que deje en la mitad por dos semanas que me parecieron eternas y no podía releer para ver que escribí y que no, además suelo darle una mirada a los capítulos anteriores. Cuando retome este capítulo no sabía ni en donde estaba parada, y me dije: ¿Qué? ¿Esto escribí…? Jaja la cuestión es que me tomo tiempo volver a leer todo, arreglar errores (y seguramente tiene mas) pero aquí está listo.

Considero que es un capitulo tranquilo, y como además, quise quitarle algo de dramatismo (aunque es casi imposible) me tome el atrevimiento de escribir sobre una parejita que seguramente a muy pocos les gusta (o tal vez a nadie) que trae un momento de calma al margen de todo este lio que arme con energías, frecuencias, seres interdimensionales y vaya a saber cuánta locura que se me ocurrió. Bueno, en pocas palabras dejo un pequeño "Vados x Hit"

Ahora sí, me despido y dejo este capítulo para quienes deseen leerlo. Nuevamente me disculpo por dejar casi un mes sin actualizar. Y muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer.

 **PD:** Mis saludos para Fanny y mis agradecimientos por haberse pasado a leer. Muchas gracias.

Capítulo 13

Veinte mil HZ

Confianza

La gran ráfaga de energía dinámica, se expandió a una velocidad inimaginable. El resultado había sido la producción de un sonido de veinte mil HZ por cada segundo, de manera tal que solo el oído astral era capaz de oír. Sobrepasaba hasta al mismísimo omniverso. La vibración se manifestaba a un grado infinito de intensidad y rápida moción; tan alto, que era considerado como un estado en reposo. Al igual que una rueda que gira a gran velocidad y que parece que está sin movimiento.

Desde un universo lejano; el universo nueve para ser más exacto, el joven ángel del dios destructor Sidra alzo la vista en dirección al este haciendo una leve sonrisa indefinida para cualquiera que la mirase.

—Vaya…— Dijo Mojito al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

La ola continuaba expandiéndose, rosando a su paso cada planeta, cada corpúsculo astral; no astral, cualquier forma o minúscula partícula de materia; lo penetraba todo. Pronto y a la misma velocidad que viajaba ese inaudible sonido, la fuerza vibratoria llego hasta el planeta Kai-Shin. La energía hacendosa discernía en cada ínfima molécula que conformaba esa tierra, entrando desde abajo hacia arriba, con un solo objetivo principal; introducirse en el corazón del gran árbol dentro de su corteza, estallar y liberarse por cada una de sus brazos.

El planeta se sacudió, los Shin-jin que habitaban en las afueras del jardín y otros tantos en el gran templo, también se sacudieron cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Muchos no entendían que sucedía, y tal vez otros no se atrevían a pensar en lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera a escuchar lo que junto con esa energía fluía exclusivamente para ellos.

El universo siente, Bills el destructor vio con sus propios ojos y experimento el fuerte zarandeo que recibió su planeta. Después, su corazón se aceleró casi a la misma reiteración que esa poderosa ola. No escuchaba, claro que no, pero sentía aquello como algo familiar, casi propio de sí mismo.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Wiss! ¡¿Qué es esto?!― Dijo Bills exaltado, caminando unos pasos hasta donde ese encontraba el ángel; de pie frente a la ventana de donde también provenía una brisa leve, probablemente fuera de lo que era una brisa normal…

Los ojos del ángel viajaban de un lado a otro en dirección al cielo, buscando, el cualquier sitio algo que pudiera darle la explicación de la repentina manifestación de Neptuno. Por que "Claro que si…" pensaba, era Neptuno. Sin embargo y por su parte, el dios destructor estaba impaciente y le urgía una respuesta. Ni bien pensó en ello pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz del gato completamente irritado: ― ¡Wiss!

―Mantenga la calma mi señor― Refuto el ángel apenas encumbrando la voz. La preocupación en su cara empezaba tornarse a una más pavorosa y el rostro de su padre era lo único que se dibujaba en su mente, porque ese sonido, esa gran ola solo podía significar una verdad y también la pesadilla del único ángel supremo que deseaba evitar ese despertar. Rápido, Wiss volteo tomando su cetro que descansaba contra la pared y dijo ―Tengo que salir, no me tardare.

― ¡¿Qué?!― Soltó Bills más alarmado entre las todavía leves sacudidas ― ¡No, espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Wiss, cerró los ojos algo meditativo; sólo unos segundos. La única vez que le mintió a su dios destructor fue cuando bloqueado por los deseos que fortalecía su padre había decidido dejar morir a Neptuno, creyendo que eso lo liberaría y que podría estar a su lado. Tristemente no era así y ya desde hacía un tiempo que lo sabía.

—Señor, si quiere vivir debe dejarme ir— Soltó el ángel y luego le dio la espalda. Este, por su parte abrió los ojos sorprendido al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos frunció el ceño confundido y pregunto: — ¿Qué, pero qué estás diciendo?

— El supremo Kaiosama está en peligro. Y si en verdad aprecia su vida debe dejarme hacer mi trabajo.

— ¡¿Eh, porque dices eso?!― Contesto aprentando los puños. Lo que había sonado al principio como una nueva ola difusa, pronto para Bills se torno en un estado de molestia, algo de rabia también. Entonces Soltó: ― Tú no has hecho tu trabajo muy bien que digamos y en dos oportunidades casi lo dejas morir. Hable con el supremo del éste ¿Creíste que él y yo no hablaríamos de esto? ¡Tú querías verlo muerto! ¡Tú quieres remplazarme por alguno de esos humanos!

— ¿Shin le dijo eso? — pregunto, ahora volteando nuevamente al dios destructor con un gesto que no expresaba mas que, nada.

—Claro que no. Su versión es otra, en donde tú lo acosaste, pero eso no justifica tu obsesión por esos humanos y el querer hacerlos más fuerte. Te la pasas alagándolos en especial a Goku, entonces ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Puedo sentir la esencia del supremo Kaiosama en esta tempestad, pero estoy seguro que tú no quieres…

Como pocas veces, el ángel alzó su voz interrumpiendo y contesto – ¡Yo! No soy su enemigo señor Bills. Me disculpo por mis errores en el pasado, pero no me condenará. Yo soy la única salvación para el supremo Kaiosama ahora, no hay otra, y créame que usted jamás será reemplazable, no para mí…

— ¡Mientes! No quieras atenuarme con tus palabras y esos gestos compasivos― Contesto con fiereza y con su dedo índice señalándolo.

—Lo que usted crea no es mi problema señor. Debo irme.

— ¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte, no te atrevas a desobedecerme Wiss!― Dijo el gato haciendo unos pasos al frente, sin embargo, Wiss volvía a darle la espalda sin preocupación y respondiendo: —Lo siento señor.

— ¡Citaré a tu padre y le diré tus faltas! — vocifero el gato bastante desesperado. Y la verdad, es que no deseaba a Wiss cerca del supremo, no confiaba, aun así, después de hablar con Shin. En su escala, el ángel había descendido varios niveles, y asumía que no era su culpa.

—Créame…— Dijo Wiss interrumpiendo los cortos pensamientos de gato —Usted no querrá hablar con mi padre…

— ¿Eh…? ¿Qué…Wiss? — Respondió titubeando un poco, liado, molesto también. Pues, el ángel hablaba sin dar explicaciones y además, también estaba desobedeciendo sus órdenes. Muy en el fondo… y pese a su mente revoltosa, tenía la necesidad de que Wiss rompiera esas reglas, lo deseaba, no sabía por qué, pero deseaba que Wiss fuera a donde tuviera que ir. Tal vez en la profundidad de su enojo confiaba… o tal vez, esa sensación familiar que sentía le decía que todo estaría bien. Quizás, el motivo de dar una orden era sólo querer sentir esa satisfacción de que mantenía el control, pero, tristemente no lo tenía y lo más probable es que sólo tuviera la ilusión de que lo tenía. – Ha…— Dijo al dejar escapar un suspiro – Vete ya.

—Lo haré. Pero usted debe recordar algo señor.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debería recordar?― Pregunto finalmente con un tono de voz agotador.

—Su vínculo con el supremo del este, nunca será como el de los demás. Aproveche la mente y sus cinco sentidos para encontrar una respuesta a esa sensación tan familiar que está invadiéndolo, puesto que, esta en este mundo y atreves de ellos sabrá que hacer, ellos lo guiaran…. Usted, usted es muy afortunado… sepa utilizar con sabiduría el poder que la creación le ha repartido, pues, el solo se quedó con lo justo y necesario.

De todas las conversaciones que había tenido con el ángel, esa había sido la más tediosa y apresurada. Ni siquiera reunía las explicaciones básicas y todo sonaba como si hubiese mantenido una conversación con el pez oráculo. No obstante, allí se mantuvo, de pie, silencioso y pensativo dejando que Wiss finalmente se marchara, quedando sumergido en millones de preguntas que seguramente tendría que resolver por si mismo...

…

Gemelos

Cuando Champa el destructor dormía, generalmente lo hacía en la misma magnitud que su gemelo Bills. Si no fuera porque se tratase de dormir, Vados diría que su amo hacía una sana competencia con su hermano.

Afortunadamente, no lo era, y afortunadamente también, champa dormía como un oso polar en hibernación así que tampoco debía preocuparse por su alimentación ni escuchar sus espantosos gritos diciendo "Tengo hambre".

Con el gato rechoncho en los brazos de Morfeo, Vados se sentía en total libertad. Cuando ella llegaba solo se dedicaba a disfrutarla en todo su esplendor.

Llevaba bajo las sábanas desde la noche anterior, y con el firme propósito de continuar allí si ese humano de piel violeta y ojos rojos bien pronunciados no se iba de una buena vez a su planeta. Tampoco es que podía irse solo, como tampoco es que llegó solo. La excusa de su presencia en el planeta del dios destructor era el entrenamiento, uno riguroso… y cuando champa estaba despierto el entrenamiento era un tanto más suave. Por eso Hit prefería que el gato gordo y calvo estuviera dormido.

El hombre; acostumbrado a la velocidad de la luz o los saltos en el tiempo, contorneaba con su mano derecha el perfil del ángel que le había robado el corazón y le hacía querer desear la vida un poco más lenta, peligrosa sí era posible. Aunque…estar con Vados era peligroso.

Por tratarse de un sicario cualquiera pensaría que Hit carecía de cualquier sentimiento, y hasta que era capaz de seducir a la joven Vados para tener solo un típico encuentro sexual. De ahí a que el ángel le diera chance; era otra cosa. Sin embargo, la querubina era la responsable de que él estuviera bajo las mismas sábanas y revolcándose noche y día, o día y noche.

Un día, como cualquier otro y un tiempo después del torneo de los hermanos destructores. Vados le propuso entrenarlo en el planeta de su amo; como acto de cualquier precaución, ya que si Wiss entrenaba a humanos ¿Por qué ella no? Así fue que se decidió y durante varios meses entrenaban todos los días, hasta que Champa cayó en un profundo sueño.

Lo que siguió fue la jovial figura de la angelita luciendo su mejor diseño. Desnuda de pies a cabeza, con los senos libres como el viento y la vagina bien afeitada por si al humano se le daba por querer visitar esa zona con su lengua. Bueno… ese era un pensamiento íntimo de la mujer…

― ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?― Pregunto Hit todavía deleitándose con la piel celeste y caliente del ángel.

Vados, de espaldas y con los ojos clavados en la pared blanca y aburrida escuchó atentamente, y al cabo de un sonrisa contesto: ―Mmm no. Ya me aburrí.

Hit lanzó una microrisita torciendo la boca a un lado y respondió: ―Eso sonó cruel.

― ¿Por qué?― Pregunto Vados volteando para mirarlo ― ¿creer si me aburro ahora o si me aburre en los próximos días no querré acostarme contigo otra vez?

―Algo así― Dijo convencido, sin embargo al instante pregunto― ¿Sera así?

―Es posible…― Respondió sonriente.

El desanimo en la cara de Hit no paso desapercibido, sin embargo sonrió levente al tiempo que respondia: ― Oh ¿Lo ves? Eres cruel y juegas con mis sentimientos porque soy un simple humano para ti.

―No es cierto― Respondió velozmente, con un dejo de molestia ―Eres sensible y siempre dices que eres un simple humano. Yo sólo veo un humano.

El hombre medio que medito contemplando la sonrisa de Vados, después pregunto: ― ¿Es porque tengo pene, verdad?

―Jaja― Río divertida – Muchos humanos tienen pene…

― ¡Bien! Entonces irás por otros penes…

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ese no es el punto…

― ¡Oh! ¿Entonces cual es?― Pregunto ya más relajado gracias a su sonrisa.

―Que no importa si tienes pene…

― ¡De acuerdo!― expresó ― Ahora me dirás que ¿También te gustan las vaginas?

― ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? Aunque tampoco es el punto

―Entonces ¿Cuál es el punto?

― El punto es que no existe un punto sino lo que seduce y llega a los sentidos primero. Sin embargo la naturaleza tiene diferentes puntos en el universo ¿Entiendes?

Hit le dedicó una mirada enrollada. Nunca la entendía y de hecho eso es lo que más lo llevaba permanecer a su lado cuanto tiempo pudiera, aunque si no quisiera y ella lo pidiera también lo haría… quizás por temor, o eso pensaba en algunas oportunidades. Segundos después respondió: ― ¿Qué?

La mujer hizo un revoleo de ojos y contesto: ―Olvídalo…

―No espera… solo intento entender, es decir ¿entonces a tu hermano también le da igual un pene o una vagina?

― No hablaremos de mi hermano― Contesto determinante.

― ¿Por qué no?― Pregunto – Tienes muchos… y del que estamos hablando tampoco está aquí, aunque sabes de quien estoy hablando, Mmm ¿Le gustan los tríos?―

― ¡Ag! ¡Eres odioso!― Dijo dándole la espalda. Enseguida y con un mínimo esfuerzo decidió levantarse de la cama. Paseo su trasero pelado hasta el sillón y allí tomo una bonita bata negra. Hit, que contemplo el espectáculo sin pudor espero a que la joven volteara y dijo: ― ¿Ahora también te aburre hablar conmigo?

―Mmm No. Además de odioso también eres encantador pero tengo asuntos que atender así que vístete porque te llevaré a tu planeta.

― ¿Por qué? Siempre atiendes tus asuntos mientras yo me doy un baño y guardo silencio aquí adentro.

Vados ajustó un poco el cinturón de la bata diciendo: ―No puedes quedarte más. Vístete.

―Oye…― Dijo, esta vez un poco molesto a verse desechado.

―Apúrate. No tengo mucho tiempo― Acotó evadiendo con rotundidad el reclamo.

Hit rezongo y de paso resoplo con fuerza. De todas las frases injustas, respuestas y gestos que hacía la mujer, lo que más odiaba era cuando lo desechaba sin darle explicación, pues, por más que se desgastara el alma preguntando porque; nunca recibía recibiría una respuesta concreta o al menos una mentira que lo hiciese feliz… lo que fuera.

―No merezco este trato…― Murmuró ofendido y pego un respingo rápido para quedar de pie frente a la cama, buscar su condenada ropa y largarse. O eso quisiera, largarse como amante maltratado, Pero no podía…

―Deja de ofenderte. Ese es el problema de los humanos…

―Por supuesto. Ahora dirás que los humanos son problemáticos. Es posible, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como a un muñeco desechable.

― ¿De qué estás hablando Hit?

―De tus respuestas y la forma que tienes de correrme de tu cama cuando ya te aburres de mi…

―No te estoy desechando…― Respondió molesta

―Si lo que quieres es que me vaya porque necesitas estar sola dilo…

―No, no es…― Y repentinamente se interrumpió. Ya era demasiado tarde… quizás hasta era demasiado tarde para deshacerse de Hit y volver a su planeta antes de Wiss tocará el suelo. Suspiro dándole una mirada enfadada al humano y este como respuesta pregunto: ― ¿Qué?

―Olvídalo, Wiss ya está aquí…― Dijo al tiempo que volvía a resoplar.

― ¿Qué?― Pregunto con un semblante confundido y hasta podía decirse que bastante molesto ― ¿Por eso querías correrme…? ¡Oye! Hasta las hembras Ángeles son complicadas, sólo tenías que decírmelo y ya…

―Ya. Cállate― Dijo molesta – Sólo quédate aquí.

―Oh… ¿Es que tu hermano no fornica con humanos?

Vados, a punto de girar el picaporte de la puerta volteó solo para dedicarle un gesto desagradable y en pocos segundos se decidió a salir.

Fuera del Castillo con las puertas todavía cerradas, Wiss esperaba no muy paciente; tal vez como pocas veces impaciente, a que Vados sintiera su presencia. Entrar era muy fácil en realidad, todo se solucionaba volando o moviéndose a gran velocidad, pero estaba acostumbrado a respetar la privacidad de otro planeta y sobre todo la del dios destructor del universo seis.

De todas formas, y para suerte de Wiss, la joven gemela no se tardó demasiado; cuatro minutos tal vez. Los suficientes para que Wiss pensará a gran velocidad de qué forma hablar con su hermana después de tanto tiempo de solo mirarse desde lejos y porque no, de fingir que todo estaba bien.

Poco después Vados abrió las altas y anchas puertas del jardín encontrándose con la cara de Wiss. Allí, de frente y con una expresión poco usual en él; preocupación.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― Pregunto no tan amigable. No solía ser rencorosa pero… Neptuno estaba en medio.

―Necesito hablar contigo― Contestó mientras sostenía esa mirada preocupada y desolada.

Vados se detuvo a pensar un momento. Con solo mirar a los ojos de Wiss ya podía saber lo que pasaba, después de todo, era su gemelo.

―Bien. Sígueme entonces.

Wiss asintió. El recorrido fue bastante asqueroso en cuanto al silencio que Vados tenía pensado conservar. Esperaba por lo menos un _"Como has estado"_ Pero tampoco podía juzgarla demasiado cuando su silencio era enteramente competitivo con el suyo.

Entraron al castillo cursando por un corto pasaje, que pronto los dejo en la sala principal donde había unos cuantos cuadros; fotos del gato en todas las posiciones posibles, algunos adornos; representando a él, por supuesto, y un largo sillón con una pequeña mesa de té en el centro.

Wiss, suspiro nervioso, pues, sin importar el tiempo que dejasen de verse las caras siempre tenían algo para hablar. De hecho había mucho para hablar pero era inevitable para Wiss no sentirse mal observado y con la leve sensación de ser una molestia. Entre unos varios segundos que se tornaron eternos, el ángel no aguanto más la mirada acusadora y se dispuso a decir las primeras palabras.

Sin duda, no contó con la impactante escena.

Hit, todo; menos avergonzado. Entró por la puerta que daba a otros pasillos y habitaciones, luciendo su desnudez como si fuera el dueño de la vivienda. "El amigo" le colgaba dormido, y su cara expresaba el gesto más natural y despreocupado que podría haber tenido alguna vez, aunque… allí había una pequeñísima sonrisa.

―Lo siento… Hola Wiss. Creo que me confundí de pasillo y la piscina está del otro lado del jardín. Con permiso― Dijo no sin antes dedicarle una pícara mirada a Vados. Como respuesta, la joven solo se dedicó a mirarlo sin ningún tipo de expresión particular, a diferencia de Wiss, que vaya a saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero su ojos expresaban algo como "¿Qué demonios…? Con la quijada casi por el suelo.

El silencio perduro un poco más después de que Hit terminará de lucir su pene y su culo por la sala hasta retirarse. Luego y como iba a ser en un inicio, Wiss dijo: ― Es posesivo…

Vados suspiro. Después tomo asiento y contesto: ―Puedo manejarlo.

―Oh, sí. Ya veo…― Respondió, no muy convencido.

―Es divertido…― Dijo repentinamente meneando la cabeza.

― ¿Acostarte con él? Vaya… la tercera dimensión no te afectó a ti ¿Verdad?

― No de la manera que crees. Tengo un cuerpo ¿Qué esperabas? Además… acostarme con él es divertido, pero no viniste para hablar de mi vida sexual ¿o Sí?

―Claro que no― Contesto sin poder evitar que su semblante se tornara sombrío. Hubiera preferido continuar hablando de sexo antes que recordar lo que estaba pasando, y quizás, lo que pasaría. Pero, en realidad no lo sabía. Daishinkan era impredecible.

― Entonces ¿Qué quieres?― Dijo quitando al ángel de sus pensamientos. Wiss, le dio una rápida mirada a la sala. Buscaba por cualquier rincón, ventana o puerta abierta que nadie estuviera presente. Hablar sin tener privacidad era incómodo y aunque ahora estaba seguro de que su padre no estaba observando; y que estaría así un buen rato después de la fuerte furia que libero Neptuno, tampoco era sencillo hablar a sueltas cuando Hit, champa o quizás el oráculo del dios destructor andaban deambulando.

Vados noto la inquietud, por supuesto y no tardo en responder: ―No hay nadie. El señor champa duerme, el oráculo también y Hit te aseguro que no volverá a pisar esta sala después de lo que hizo.

―claro…― Respondió inquieto ―Bien, yo…

―Sólo dilo― Dijo determinante.

―Neptuno despertó ¿Acaso no lo sentiste…?

―Por supuesto que sí― Respondió Vados ― ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué mientras cabalgo en su pene grite que Neptuno acaba de despertar?

― No seas grosera conmigo― Contesto el ángel molestándose un poco.

―Entonces no me hagas reclamos que no tienes derecho a hacer. Durante todo este tiempo me mantuve al margen viendo como hacías todo ¡Menos lo correcto!

― ¡¿Y porque no me preguntas que me sucedió en realidad?!― Contesto Wiss alzando la voz. La desazón era evidente, porque después de todo sentía que el mundo se venía en su contra, no solo por su hermana, todavía conservaba el coraje que le dejaron las palabras del gato en donde este aseguraba que deseaba remplazarlo. No supo que mas decir, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que Vados se adelanto rompiendo el silencio.

― ¿Y cuál es tu excusa ahora? Porque sigo creyendo que no tienes derecho a venir aquí después de separar a Neptuno de sus verdaderos objetivos. Ni siquiera despertó en el momento correcto ¿Qué resultados esperabas? ¿Qué le dirás cuando lo tengas en frente…? Envuelto en ese pequeño cuerpo de Shin-jin mortal; con esa oscura mirada en la que solo veras tu alma arder… Dime ¿Qué le dirás cuando te pregunte porque arruinaste sus planes?

Wiss, apretó los puños con cada palabra, ahora con más fuerza de las que lo estuvo haciendo desde que había puesto un pie en el planeta. Antes era por nervios, ahora por rabia. Esa rabia que brotaba desde lo más hondo de su ser al ser visto como el responsable de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera lo pensó, y cuando apenas se cruzaban las palabras en su cabeza termino por decir: ― Nuestro padre lo hizo.

― ¡Oh! Vamos…― contesto sonriendo con ironía ― Lo único que te faltaba es que hagas responsable a nuestro padre por tus acciones. El ama a Neptuno y tú no sabes lo que es amar, tú te interpusiste en su camino y lo sabes…

― ¡No fui yo quien lo arruino!― Grito, esta vez un poco más fuerte y completamente colerio, lo que para Vados resulto ser una sorpresa al ver como pocas veces a su hermano en ese estado. Poco después, Wiss continuo: ― ¡El lo hizo, el quiere ver sus planes destruidos porque no quiere que se interponga en la tercera dimensión! Y tampoco lo quiere en elysium porque no tiene el valor para enfrentarlo nuevamente…

― ¿Qué? ¿Enfrentarlo?― Pregunto esta vez tan irritada como su gemelo ¿Acaso estas viéndome la cara de estúpida? ¡Nuestro padre ama a Neptuno!

Wiss interrumpió: ― ¡No, no lo ama! Y no estoy aquí por mí, vine porque Neptuno me lo pidió

― ¿De qué estás hablando?― Pregunto acompañado de un gesto de extrañeza.

―Que no es la primera vez que recuerda y cuando tuvo la oportunidad me pidió que venga a ti… y a Cus. Nuestro padre me confesó todo, tu eres la que no lo ve…

La mujer le dedicó una mirada hiriente antes que decir otra cosa. Lo amaba, amaba a su hermano más que al resto, podrían llamarlo preferencia y por más repulsivo que sonara, pues si, tenía preferencias. Probablemente por ser la gemela que nació de su misma energía… ¿Cómo no sentir esa desolación y el agrio sabor de la tribulación invadiendo cada rincón del alma? Poco después, escucho:

―Te… Temo por él― Dijo Wiss tartamudeando un poco entre balbuceos. ―Tú no viste a nuestro padre sacar sus garras. Tú, en verdad no lo viste.

― ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?― Pregunto la mujer alejándose solo para mirar por la ventana.

―Desde hace años…

Vados volteó rápidamente y contesto no muy amigable: ― ¿Y vienes a decírmelo ahora?

―Tampoco es que pareces tan sorprendida.

― Lo estoy. Porque acusas a nuestro padre de intervenir en los planes de Neptuno. Pero… tampoco sabes cuáles son los planes de él.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― Pregunto, entre un gesto confundido y de aparente irritación.

―Que tienes una confianza demasiado ciega en Neptuno…

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que no debería confiar en él? ¿Te volviste loca?

―Digo, que tal vez deberías detenerte a pensar un poco si es conveniente que sigas en medio de todo esto…

― ¡Oye!― Interrumpió Wiss – Neptuno está pidiendo nuestra ayuda, y estoy aquí porque él me dijo que tú me ayudarías.

―Esta poniéndonos en contra de nuestro padre…

― ¡Nuestro padre está en contra de Neptuno!

― ¡Y tu adoras a Neptuno más que a nuestro padre! Amo a Neptuno y créeme que estoy profundamente agradecida con el por las enseñanzas y el amor que nos brindó, pero no me pondré en contra del sacerdote.

― ¡Eres una cobarde!― Grito Wiss.

― ¡Y tu un traidor!― Respondió Vados rápidamente – ¿Ya Olvidaste que lo más importante es la familia? y el sacerdote es tu padre… no lo olvides.

Wiss, una vez más apretó los puños. Le dedicaba a Vados la mirada más odiosa que alguna vez pudo dedicar a alguien y si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Por su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de que Neptuno se equivocó, vados… no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, y su padre ni siquiera sabía que tenía a su hija de su lado. La mandíbula le temblaba, y sus ojos despedían más y más irá que intentaba contener. Era lamentable Pero, estaba solo…Siempre lo estuvo.

―El, no es mi padre― Respondió el ángel con un rotundo convencimiento.

La gemela, a punto de responder se había quedado con las palabras en la boca ya que el ángel desapareció a gran velocidad, apenas alcanzo a mirarlo a los ojos por última vez y su cara quedaba completamente desencajada con los ojos pegados en un lugar vacio.

…

El Ejército de ángeles y dragones

El planeta sagrado del universo diez parecía verse en vuelto en lo que sería el inicio de una tormenta. Una de esas fuertes, donde el viento soplaba a gran velocidad y amenazaba con arrancar los arboles de cuajo además de llevarse varias cosas a su paso.

Así de fuerte parecía la tormenta.

El viento se colaba por todas las ventanas cerradas del templo, haciendo constantes silbidos que no cesaban desde hacía alrededor de unos treinta minutos. Mientras, el anciano caminaba dando de largas zancadas directo a la biblioteca.

— ¡Ag! — Refunfuño el anciano entrando y por supuesto quitando al aprendiz de su lectura. — ¿Puedes creerlo? Se acerca otra tormenta ¡Ni en diez mil años las tormentas fueron tan usuales en este planeta!

Zamasu, lanzó una sonrisa, allí sentado en uno de los divanes preferidos del anciano y respondió con esa seductora voz que había ganado durante su adolescencia: —Sólo es viento.

— ¡Un viento que se transformará en tormenta! Ya has visto la tormenta anterior, fue arrasadora y no estamos preparados para otra, el jardín quedará hecho un asco nuevamente y luego habrá que volver a empezar.

El aprendiz alzó las cejas al tiempo que se le dibujaba en la boca otra pequeña sonrisa, después; sin dar mucha importancia al berrinche del viejo respondió: —Mmm supongo que tendré trabajo que hacer luego.

—Pues roguemos que así no sea. A partir de mañana debemos retomar el entrenamiento— Respondió el anciano caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta el aprendiz, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar hacer un esfuerzo con su vieja visión en un intento por chismear. — ¡Oh! Vamos…— Dijo con un gesto que fruncía sus cejas y una voz que expresaba desilusión — ¡Ese no es el libro que te di Zamasu! Deberías estar leyendo los versículos de la sagrada escritura humana.

—Eso es aburrido y… No me interesa— Respondió Zamasu con la vista pegada a un libro que parecía ser un cuento.

—Aburrido o no debes obedecer si quieres convertirte en un supremo Kaiosama. El trato era que te dejaría escoger uno de los libros sagrados si primero leías las sagradas escrituras humanas.

—No necesito leer esas escrituras maestro— Contestó, ahora quitando la vista de su lectura – Vi suficiente durante mi paso por el planeta de la galaxia del norte. Las cosas no han cambiado, todo sigue igual.

El viejo, frunció el ceño un poco irritado y dijo: — E.… eso no importa. Tú tienes que cumplir con esa obligación.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué usted lo dice? — Pregunto el aprendiz, no sin dejar un rastro de altanería en esas palabras.

El viejo se cohibió un poco pero aun así no tardó en responder: —No es porque yo lo digo, es que el protocolo dice que…

—El protocolo es basura. Y no leeré algo que no me interesa— Respondió el aprendiz interrumpiendo. La mirada le quedó clavada un momento; silencioso y como respuesta recibía la de un maestro molesto, indignado, y seguramente por la insolencia en su respuesta. Tampoco es que importará, lo decía la media sonrisa que le dedicaba desvergonzadamente. Vaya a saber que le dio ese coraje para comportarse así…

Tomo una bocanada de aire y poco después continuó hablando directo al anciano: — No me mire de esa manera…

— ¿Y cómo debo mirarte? Estas desobedeciendo las órdenes de tu maestro. No es correcto— Contestó, y tomo asiento en el diván contrario. – Entiendo que no es de tu agrado, pero ser un dios creador te lleva a conocer la historia de los humanos. No podrás ser un supremo Kaiosama si continúas leyendo ese tonto cuento.

— ¡Oh! — Respondió el aprendiz apretando el libro y dándole una fugaz mirada —No es un tonto cuento supremo Gowasu. Esta es la historia del gran ejército de ángeles y dragones….

― ¡Oh, hoho! ―Interrumpió el viejo riendo divertido, como si hubiera escuchado el chiste más gracioso de su vida. El aprendiz, por su parte solo se limitaba a contemplar con ojos redondos y brillosos el gesto festivo del hombre. Al instante escucho ― ¿Pero qué cosas estas diciendo Zamasu? Ejercito de ángeles y dragones ¡jajaja! En mi vida he escuchado algo así y ciertamente no creo que exista un libro en esta biblioteca que hable sobre esos disparates ¡Es mi biblioteca! Y conozco los libros que poseo…

―Pero es una historia real― Respondió convencido ― Quiere verlo?― pregunto con una sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano con el libro.

El viejo negó, y rápidamente se recargo en el respaldo del sofá como respuesta negativa. ¿Qué podría decir ahora? El titulo era cierto, pero… no recordaba tener ese tipo de libros en su biblioteca ¡Era su biblioteca! Había leído la mayoría de esos libros…

― ¿Por qué lo rechaza supremo Gowas? ― Pregunto Zamasu ― ¿No quiere conocer la historia del ejercito de ángeles y dragones?

Gowasu, todavía inseguro por tomar el libro mantuvo el silencio un poco más. En ocasiones Zamasu le provocaba miedo… no recordaba cuando fue que comenzó a sentirlo de esa forma, pero cuando el jovencito miraba a los ojos de esa forma tan profunda, era imposible que no sintiera un temor desconocido además de palpitar su razón. No quería darle la razón…

El aprendiz sonrío dejando el libro en una pequeña mesa rectangular que había entre ambos divanes y dijo: ―Es una lástima. Juraría que en sus ojos usted me creyó…. Pero, usted gana, leeré las sagradas escrituras humanas.

―Espera― Dijo Gowas interrumpiendo rápidamente, ahora curioso por las frases del muchachito. Segundos después despego la espalda del sofá estirando su mano hasta la pequeña mesa. Tomo el libro y dijo: ― Le daré una mirada, pero estoy seguro de no tener un libro como este en mi biblioteca…

Zamasu asintió con su cabeza para después recargarse en el respaldo del sofá. Mientras el anciano le dedicaba una última mirada insegura a su persona. Lo que siguió, fue un suspiro cansador y luego se dispuso a abrir cualquier parte del libro, como si solo fuera a darle una hojeada y comprobar que este hablaba de algún ejército, o algún ángel… o lo que fuera. Las hojas estaban el blanco.

El anciano erizo las cejas. La hoja de la mitad del libro estaba en blanco. Esta vez fue más adelante; quizás un poco después del principio, y nuevamente; la hoja estaba en blanco ― Pero que… ― Murmuro el anciano negando con su cabeza y haciendo gestos extraños. Y más lo hacía al pasar las hojas a gran velocidad y no ver si quiera una sola letra escrita. ― ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Solo es un libro en blanco.

―Así es― Respondió Zamasu, sonriente y convencido.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto totalmente molesto ― ¿Estás jugándome una broma?

―Claro que no supremo Gowasu. La historia es real…

El viejo, ofuscado por la respuesta del aprendiz, esa media sonrisa y su convencimiento, alegó interrumpiendo: ― ¿Cómo diablos puede ser real una historia que no está escrita? Y… y además…

―Aun no lo está, pero lo estará― Dijo Zamasu interrumpiendo.

― ¡Oh no! Ya es suficiente. No soportare que me tomes el tiempo solo para distraerme y no leer las sagradas escrituras. En ningún momento de la historia de nuestros ancestros se hablo de ejércitos de ángeles y dragones, por lo tanto esa historia no es real…

―Pero…― Dijo el aprendiz interrumpiendo nuevamente e insistiendo ― ¿No quiere conocer la historia?

― ¡Ya Zamasu! Deja de jugar conmigo― Vocifero tempestuoso

―Usted es el autor― contesto evadiendo al hombre.

―Q, ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Jamás escribí ningún libro de ese tipo. Ya basta de decir tantas estupideces ― Respondió Gowasu y como acto seguido se dispuso a retirarse. Molesto, muy molesto, y no comprendiendo absolutamente ni una palabra del muchachito.

Zamasu, siguió con la mirada al anciano y dijo: ― El libro no puede estar equivocado y usted tampo…

― ¡No! ― Contesto el viejo volteando de cara a su alumno y gritando con furia. Una que era inexplicable, pero que quizás había mantenido escondida durante mucho tiempo… o eso parecía ― ¡Tu eres quien está equivocado! ¡Todo el tiempo estas equivocado! ¡Eres un maldito niño caprichoso que solo ve el mundo con ojos de odio y maldad! ¡De esta manera jamás, escúchame bien; jamás podrás ser mi sucesor!

―Yo no seré su sucesor…

― ¡Oh por todos los dioses Zamasu, ya acaba con esto de una vez! Ponte a leer lo que te ordene y deja de inventar cosas. Fuiste muy listo al crear un libro en blanco y funciono por un buen rato, pero sinceramente no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar a veces.

―La historia dice que el ejercito de ángeles se levanto tras la rebelión…

― ¡Deja de fantasear! ― Grito el hombre sacado de sus casillas

― No estoy fantaseando― Respondió sonriente ― Usted cuenta que los siete dragones rompieron sus huevos naranjas y estrellados poco después de la muerte del Rey de…

El anciano, casi a los tropiezos camino furioso hasta el aprendiz, y de un solo cachetazo; de esos que dejan a uno marcado, hicieron que Zamasu callara dejando su rostro al costado. Al instante el hombre dijo: ― ¡Cierra la boca ahora! no quiero volver a escucharte decir una sola palabra más… ya no continuaras fantaseando…

―Yo, seré su perdición…― Contesto todavía con la cara de costado y los mechones del pelo cubriéndolo. Los ojos de Gowasu se abrieron de manera aterrada, casi sintiendo en esas palabras una sensación familiar de haberlas escuchado. No estaba loco ¡Lo había escuchado antes! Con la misma fuerza en la que había avanzado ahora retrocedía unos cuantos pasos dedicándole a Zamasu uno de los rostros más terroríficos que jamás pudo haber visto.

Zamasu nuevamente volteo la cara ahora divisando el pánico del hombre, sobre todo en sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de miedo y dolor. Poco después dijo ― Yo seré su perdición. Cuando mi cuerpo se haga polvo y vuele con viento; yo seré su perdición. Aun, cuando intente convencerse; seguiré siendo su perdición… Y usted no tendrá consuelo.

― ¡No! ¡Cállate maldita desgracia de los dioses!― Grito Gowas aterrorizado y retrocediendo tanto como le fue posible hasta caer al suelo. Se tapaba los oídos como si no quisiera escuchar más, cerraba los ojos como si no deseara ver esa cara sonriente de ojos enormes y grises que lo observaban desgarrándole el corazón. No quería ver esa media sonrisa que afirmaba cualquier palabra que pudiera decir y deseaba cortarle la lengua para no escuchar más la varonil voz que salía de esos labios con tanta convicción para hacerle sentir que su alma ardía en las llamas de un infierno del que no podía salir.

― ¡Vete! ¡Vete desgraciado demonio!― Gritaba el viejo tirando en el suelo, revolcándose en las frases de su alumno que se mezclaban con la dulce voz de una mujer "¿Qué es todo esto?" Alcanzo a pensar mientras apretaba su cabeza en un intento por dejar de escuchar. ― Esto no es cierto… esto no es cierto, no es real, no lo es. Tú no eres real maldito muchacho… no lo eres…

…

La sacudida se dejo sentir en el suelo sagrado del universo diez. El hombre despertó pegando un respingo hasta quedar sentado, con el rostro completamente sudado. La habitación se iluminaba por minúsculos momentos producto de los luminosos rayos que caían en la tierra. Los brazos de los arboles bailaban con fuerza tirando en una sola dirección amenazando con ser arrancado. A pesar de la distancia, podía escuchar a lo lejos la furia del mar del este destrozándose contra las gigantescas rocas.

El recuerdo de un sueño, le abrieron los ojos de tal manera que observo a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba viviendo la realidad. El suelo se volvió a sacudir. El templo vibro junto con los muebles haciendo caer algunas baratijas del escritorio que tenía en un rincón. Otra vez, volvió a recordar ese sueño, su alumno, el ejército… la perdición. ― No…― Murmuro negando con su cabeza y nuevamente sintió la fuerte sacudida en el planeta. No era una tormenta.

Se levanto sin pensarlo, y como pudo entre la furia que el planeta recibía se encamino hasta la salida. Lo que vio al abrir las puertas fue lo que nunca imagino. El pasillo estaba completamente cubierto por una extraña neblina; apenas veía cinco centímetros al frente. Movía su cabeza de un lado al otro intentando visualizar la última habitación donde estaba el jovencito pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, entonces grito: ― ¡Zamasu! ¿Zamasu donde estas?

Pero no hubo sonido alguno, de hecho, los sonidos se desvanecían… incluso hasta el sonido del silencio. Nada, es lo que escuchaba. Camino sin pensarlo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Zamasu mientras su cabeza rumoreaba el porqué el muchachito no salía de su habitación. Tal vez lo había hecho, y eso lo hizo voltear nuevamente al otro lado donde se encontraba la sala principal.

― ¡Zamasu!― Volvió a gritar con fuerza, sin embargo, no había señales del jovencito. Parecía encontrarse solo; con los recuerdos de un espantoso sueño y un exterior completamente nublado. Como si las nubes hubieran descendido a la tierra… algo así.

No supo cuando llego a la sala, quizás cuando en el camino se perdía nuevamente entre los espantosos recuerdos de ese pesadilla lo cierto es que, lo hizo. Y le bastaron apenas unos segundos para ver a gran velocidad, como la puerta principal se cerraba dejando en el aire la apenas divisible sombra del aprendiz. Corrió, lo hizo antes de que la puerta tocara el umbral y al mismo tiempo grito: ― ¡Espera Zamasu!

Las silueta del jovencito se veía alejarse por el patio principal, detrás, el hombre corría por alcanzarlo y por un momento en su cabeza se cruzo una nueva idea donde quizás el aprendiz estaba huyendo, pero… ¿De qué? En medio de una extraña tormenta con nubes en la tierra ¿Cómo pensaría en huir? Si así lo quisiera entonces se tele transportaría.

La respiración del aprendiz se escuchaba agitada. A sus espaldas, cuando volteo pudo notar la cercanía del anciano, pero no quería ser alcanzado, tampoco, quería huir del planeta.

"Escúchame" ausculto dentro de su cabeza y de eso quería huir o bien, llegar. No lo sabía, estaba confundido, por momentos todo era claro y quería seguir a la voz y por otros momentos solo deseaba escapar de ella, como si se tratara de un malvado demonio que osaba poseerlo...

"Soy yo…" Escucho esta vez "Ven aquí" volvió a escuchar y así sucesivamente mientras apuraba su paso "solo tienes que seguir la orden de los dioses… ven" Fue lo último que hoyo fuertemente antes de sentir un certero golpe en la nuca que lo hizo caer al suelo. El anciano había utilizado su poder.

…

Después de la tormenta

― ¿Shin?― Susurro Kibito, mientras acaricia la mejilla de su superior, todavía allí en el suelo, con el supremo entre sus brazos. El corazón le latía a mil; estaba asustado y aturdido. Lo decía una cara pálida y una respiración plenamente agitada. Parecía como si hubiese tenido la batalla de su vida en la que se movía del un lado al otro para esquivar al oponente.

Los ojos de Shin, perplejos en el cielo, llevaban perdidos varios minutos en allí arriba, y mientras tanto veía una que otra nube pasar a una considerable velocidad. El viento soplaba fuerte, y tal vez eso es lo que pensaba el joven supremo.

― ¿Shin, estas bien?― Pregunto Kibito impaciente. Ya que, ya que el mutismo del muchachito lo ponía nervioso, y después de todo tenía derecho a estarlo. Era considerable porque no todos los días se vivía de esa manera un despertar, al menos el de un dios creador.

―Este mundo…― Dijo, todavía con la vista al cielo – No lo había notado antes. Es… espeso y, y… es agotador.

―Oh… Si… ¿Sí?― Pregunto un poco confundido.

―Es una experiencia agradable… había olvidado cómo se sentía.

― ¿Lo… lo habías olvidado?― Pregunto nuevamente con el mismo tono.

― Si, la tierra anterior me recuerda a este lugar, a este mundo. El sol agradable…― Contestó Shin. Poco después, dejo que sus manos cayeran a ambos lados de su cuerpo haciendo que una de ellas pudiera experimentar el tacto con las hierbas. Eso, lo hizo sonreír, porque ahora recordaba algo mas…

Kibito volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Shin y pregunto: ― ¿Qué es la tierra anterior?

―El primer mundo― Respondió. Después intento incorporarse para quedar sentado en las piernas del hombre – El primer mundo. Donde, donde todo era hermoso, con altas montañas, cuando todavía las hadas volaban en los bosques verdes y luminosos… el primer mundo era fascinante.

―Oh…― Expreso el asistente asombrado, con los ojos abiertos y bien redondo como dos círculos. Después dijo: – en… en verdad hasta suena fascinante.

― Lo sé― Respondió con una sonrisa. – Yo, caminaba por los bosques oscuros de Hildor, y su brillo no me lastimaba...

El asistente, conservando la fascinación y pesar de no saber exactamente de que hablaba su superior, podía sentir una especie de felicidad, de solo verlo sonreír y recordar. Sin embargo, por producto del repentino mutismo que embargaba a ambos, empezó a sentir curiosidad, ahora quería seguir escuchando. Deseaba escuchar la historia de Neptuno. No quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo mas, fue así que decidido pregunto: ―Hildor ¿Era tu planeta?

Shin volvió la mirada a Kibito. Era una mirada pensativa, y en verdad hacia un esfuerzo por recordar exactamente ¿Qué era Hildor? Por supuesto que el asistente noto el desasosiego y por un instante también se sintió de igual manera. Si Neptuno había despertado ¿Por qué dudaba?

―Está bien…― Dijo Kibito más por romper el silencio que le ponía los pelos de punta. Suficiente tenía ya con ver la cara confundida de Shin, o Neptuno; era igual.

― Hildor, era mi hogar. El bosque en donde vivía en oscuridad.

―Entiendo― Respondió el hombre. Al instante otra pregunta surgió: ― ¿Por qué vivías en la oscuridad?

Shin, nuevamente quedo en suspenso. Revoleaba los ojos de un lado al otro quizás tratando de recordar algo más, sin embargo, de momento tal vez no le era posible responder aquello que el hombre mayor le pedía. Al instante, el asistente volvió a notar el desasosiego; esa especie de preocupación o malestar y dijo: ―De acuerdo. No te preocupes, será mejor que descanses ahora…

―Estoy bien― Respondió Shin interrumpiendo y tomo fuerzas para levantarse y quedar de pie. ― Hay mucho por hacer― Dijo luego mientras volteaba en dirección a la anciana.

Uranai Baba, se había mantenido distante debajo del árbol durante el tiempo que ocurrió la gran expansión. Por un momento pensó en interrumpir, pero luego llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería esperar a que el jovencito notase su presencia ya que después de todo, sería él quien solicite sus servicios.

Por otro lado, el supremo ya estaba acercando su paso. No tardo demasiado en llegar, pero no y ya desde lo lejos podía notar la sonrisa. Le parecía agradable, tal como lo imagino y tal cual se lo hizo sentir Kibito alguna vez con unas cuantas palabras.

En menos de un minuto, y no mucho antes de que Shin llegara a destino, la mujer se inclino como una reverencia. Estaba nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía que decir exactamente, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? Era un dios creador… Y para ella tenía un inmenso valor. Era la vida misma.

―Señor― Dijo la mujer ahora inclinada y dispuesta a arrodillarse

―Oh, no es necesario― Respondió Shin estirando sus manos para tomar las de la mujer antes de que esta realice su acción.

―Bueno… ¡Que nervios! Es decir… Yo― Dijo Uranai con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Descuide. Lamento que haya tenido que venir de esta forma tan repentina― Contesto Shin.

Uranai, miro sus manos que eran presionadas levemente por las del supremo. Noto entonces, que era consciente de su llegada y no solo por ese apretón si no por esa pequeña chispa de energía que era capaz de sentir, siendo ella una mujer incapaz de poder percibir la energía de otro ser. Estaba asombrada, tanto, que sus ojos volvieron a los del joven supremo; con admiración. Enseguida, respondió: ― No se preocupe. Para mí es un placer estar aquí presente, y en verdad espero serle de gran ayuda. Estoy a sus servicios― Finalizo inclinando su cabeza otra vez.

―Estoy seguro que así será Uranai Baba. Pero, no tenemos mucho tiempo― respondió Shin algo preocupado.

La mujer abrió los ojos nuevamente asombrada en un primer momento. Pues ¿De qué manera podría ayudarlo? Se suponía que era su consejera, así seria, así lo dijo el ángel Hon, pero…

―Hon…― Dijo Shin, y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron más grandes. Sobrecogida de haber escuchando lo que venía pensando. Era normal, la mujer no sabía de esa cualidad en el supremo del este, leer la mente era algo difícil, de hecho, los grandes adivinadores humanos creían poder leer las mentes ¡Era una farsa! Ella, como la gran bruja de la tierra; y porque se consideraba la primera bruja de la tierra; no por ego ¡claro que no! sabia que leer la mente, no era algo que el ser humano pueda hacer todavía, al menos, no un terrícola.

Pronto, la mujer salió de su pasmo y contesto: ― ¡Oh! Eso es sorprendente.

―Puedo enseñárselo― Respondió Shin con una sonrisa.

― ¿Enserio?― Pregunto estupefacta, y porque no; emocionada.

―Por supuesto. Le será muy útil.

―Pe, pero… ¿Yo puedo aprender eso?― Pregunto Confundida. En cierta forma, le parecía algo imposible.

―El universo así lo desea― Contesto el supremo ― Hay quienes son bendecidos con un inmenso poder, aunque no sepan utilizarlos, otros; como usted, están destinados a llevar a la maravillosa mente mas allá de lo ordinario ¿Lo entiende?

―Lo entiendo, señor ― Dijo la mujer complacida.

―Dígame Shin― Respondió sonriente.

―Entonces…― Se escucho decir a Kibito, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de Shin ― ¿No podemos llamarte Neptuno?

―No creo que sea el momento Kibito― Contesto ― En este mundo hay mucha gente que no me quiere aquí….

― ¿Qué?― Soltaron exaltados la anciana y el asistente. Después Kibito pregunto: ― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás en peligro?

El rostro de Shin, rápidamente se volvió preocupado. A diferencia de Kibito que sus ojos estaban en la espalda del muchachito, para la anciana el semblante no paso desapercibido, siendo inevitable no sentir esa misma preocupación…

―Necesito encontrar a Zamasu― Dijo rápidamente y mirando a la mujer. Por otro lado, Kibito, parecía respirar aliviado, cerrando sus ojos y dejando escapar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Realmente estaba aliviado, y solo pudo decir:

―Cielos…― Susurro Kibito haciendo que Shin volteara a mirarlo ― Eso es lo más maravilloso que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Pensé que tendría que seguir callando.

Los labios de Shin, volvieron a formar una sonrisa leve. Podía notar en la cara del hombre; además de los años encima, toda esa preocupación que había estado cargando, ni siquiera era necesario leer su mente, simplemente lo sabía.

―Gracias Kibito ― Contesto tomando las manos del hombre. Este se sorprendió al instante. Sin embargo, más que sorprendido le había llegado como una ola de emoción. Sus ojos se le aguaron. No era solo alivio lo que lo embargaba, era satisfacción. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, de las garras del ángel sobre el jovencito y después de tanto sufrimiento, finalmente Shin conocía al menos su objetivo, y no solo eso, reconocía su esfuerzo, porque ese "gracias" significaba el agradecimiento a todo.

―Fue… fue un placer― Contesto Kibito entre tartamudeos y una voz quebradiza. ― Yo solo lamento, que te hayas retrasado. Cometí muchos errores y…

―No lo hiciste― Dijo Shin interrumpiendo

―Yo, yo solo quiero que puedas cumplir con tus objetivos― respondió aprentando sus manos ― No importa si mi misión contigo termino, tu… tu solo dime si debo hacer algo y yo lo hare. Estoy a tus servicios…

―Solo permanece a mi lado― Respondió Shin aprentando las manos del hombre un poco más.

―Así será…― Respondió el hombre emocionado, y estaba de mas decirlo, porque no importaba como fuera, así este le dijera un día "Vete, no te necesito" el permanecería igual. A veces pensaba que tendrían que matarlo si realmente querían separarlo o bien, Shin tendría que asesinarlo para librarse de su presencia, como fuera… ¡Lo amaba! y daría la vida si tuviera que hacerlo.

― De acuerdo― Susurro Shin. Poco después volteo en dirección a la anciana nuevamente, pues las primeras consultas estaban próximas. No es que no quisiera pasar un momento de paz, solo que, lo poco que recordaba debía utilizarlo para alcanzar a aprendiz, ese era su objetivo, y allí es a donde iba "No más retrasos" Pensó.

Un suspiro por parte del joven supremo, y estaba listo para empezar. No obstante, frente a los presentes, la presencia de un hombre; anciano, de piel amarillenta y avejentada que lucía un típico traje de Kaioshin, interrumpía el momento dejando a todos en silencio, incluso al supremo del este, que por así decirlo, no parecía para nada sorprendido, al contrario…

Los ojos del anciano, se mostraban algo temerosos. Antes de mirar a quienes estaban enfrentes, dio una minuciosa contemplación a sus alrededores, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. En verdad, estaba aterrado, lo decía su rostro y una pequeña agitación en su pecho que era por demás visible. No mucho tiempo después, sus ojos fueron directo a la figura de Shin, encontrándose rápidamente con una oscura mirada, idéntica a la suya.

―Oh…― Expreso caminando unos cuantos pasos en dirección a Shin. ― Por todos los dioses antiguos…

Kibito, se adelanto rápidamente. El anciano se tambaleaba un poco y le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. En unos cuantos segundos logro alcanzarlo tomándolo por el brazo y susurrando: ―Supremo ¿Se encuentra bien?

El viejo, todavía desorientado, pero con la firme convicción de querer llegar a Shin contesto entre murmullos: ―Yo, yo solo quiero… Necesito ayuda…

―Supremo Shin…― susurro la anciana poniéndose a un lado del muchachito

―No creí que vendría tan rápido…― Respondió Shin, con la mirada firme en la figura del anciano; para nada sorprendido.

― ¿Qué?― Pregunto sorprendida ―Usted…

―Le di sueños― Contesto a tiempo que veía la rotunda proximidad del hombre. Poco después, Gowasu se dejo caer frente a Shin, apenas le dio tiempo al jovencito a agacharse para quedar a su altura, pues. No era propio del muchachito mirar desde arriba como si fuera la gran deidad. Ni siquiera alcanzo a decir una minúscula palabra cuando la voz del anciano se dejo oír nuevamente, no sin antes tomando a Shin por los hombros y dedicándole una mirada suplicante:

― Te lo suplico… Yo, yo perdí el camino...― Balbuceo repetidas veces, una y otra vez, mientras sacudía levemente los hombros del joven supremo.

Continuara…


	14. El espíritu del libro, Recuerda

_Buenas Noches, en verdad espero que con tantas cosas que pasan en el mundo, todos, donde quiera que estén se encuentren con bien._

 _Espero que disfruten el capítulo quienes lo leen o al menos que logren sacarlos un buen rato del manicomio de nuestras mentes parloteras jaja_

 _Muchas gracias a todos lo que se pasan. Saludos_

 _Annanda_

Capítulo 14

El espíritu del libro, Recuerda

 _"_ _He visto de este mundo más de lo que cualquier otro ser podrá ver, millones de lunas, soles, estrellas y todo lo que pueda acontecer en este presente espontaneo. Sin embargo, la visión del futuro en mi mente me fue concedida como una maldición" "Los suspiros que habitan en mi corazón no son que luz y ella me alumbra como una linterna lo que vendrá" "El viento susurra su nombre en la medianoche y ella… sutil y tranquila me llama desde lo más profundo anunciando mi final" "Antes de partir dejaré escrito los horrores que acechan y aguardan ante la puerta de cada mortal, cada alma, cada minúscula partícula de vida" "cuando nuestra raza se extinga en esta dimensión, pasaremos a ser la antigüedad; un mito o algo que no existió e inesperadamente se abrirá una grieta en el tiempo donde el inicio será olvidado por todos" "Sólo seremos tu y yo"_

 _"_ _Recuérdalo ¡Trae el recuerdo! Porque todos serán observados y vigilados por las antiguas razas de dioses y también demonios que proceden del tiempo antes del tiempo y buscan venganza por una batalla olvidada que dio lugar en un oscuro lugar del infinito cosmos" "Los mundos han sido desgarrador en los días anteriores a la creación de los segundos hombres"_

 _"_ _Yo, Crystal, he visto como otros se hacen llamar dioses y caminan por el espacio, he visto a los elfos negros caminando de la mano de mi más amado; el señor de los magos" "Yo, Crystal, he visto la tierra oscura y a los crueles seres celestiales que existen más allá de este mundo"_

 _"_ _Yo, te envió a ti, Neptuno, mis más profundos secretos del tiempo después del tiempo"_

 _Fragmento del libro de Crystal_

…

―Yo, yo te lo suplico… He perdido el camino ―Susurro Gowasu mostrando en los ojos su desolación y ese arrasador espanto que le había dejado la reciente pesadilla.

Todavía la recordaba con claridad.

―Todo estará bien – Respondió Shin mientras quitaba las manos del anciano de sus hombros y las envolvía entre las suyas. Pero Gowas no parecía escuchar. Después y como si hubiese visto un fantasma abrió los ojos enormemente aterrado. No esperaba encontrarse con Shin; no lo había pensado, porque su desesperación tampoco le dio lugar a notar a quien le suplicaba. Cuando pensó en acudir por ayuda, lo hizo pensando en el antepasado y sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar el universo diez.

―Oh… no, no – Volvió a susurrar Gowas. Repentinamente, un sudor frío lo recorrió a gran velocidad, y la lucha por huir del planeta crecían a pasos agigantados. Tener a Shin frente a sus ojos nuevamente no hacia más que provocarle pavor, temor por que el muchachito traspasara ese delicado velo que cubría su mente y viera de una vez por todas lo que había ocultado durante tantos años y que estaba consumiéndolo lentamente. Por supuesto, que todo ello era el mal que había provocado en su aprendiz, todos los errores cometidos y, además, el preciso instante en que se le ocurrió separarlos cuando Zamasu afirmaba que Shin era lo que tanto había estado esperando… o buscando ¡Era igual!

Si Shin tenía recuerdos de ese episodio; no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que pronto se daría por enterado. No quería huir de ahí como un cobarde y por eso dejó en paz a su mente y se vio dispuesto a confesar todo, que Shin viera cada uno de sus recuerdos ¡lo que fuera! Con tal de que el mal se alejara de una buena vez. El deseo por salvarse a si mismo y también a su aprendiz eran más grandes que la vergüenza de verse descubierto borrando recuerdos y jugando a ser el dios de un niño que parecía ser más víctima que victimario.

Amaba a su aprendiz más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, ni siquiera supo cuando ese amor fraternal surgió. Lo amaba, aunque rechazará su ideología; no la comprendía, o tal vez sí, pero el temor de ver su adoctrinamiento destruidos era mucho más grande que aceptar lo real. Ese amor se incrementaba al ver su consciencia y como era capaz de hacerle ver el reflejo del amor y la belleza; el reflejo de lo real en el mundo ¡Aunque sonara una locura! Por que sin esa cruel realidad no podría ver reflejo alguno, en nadie y en nada de lo que conformaba el todo.

Su forma de amar quizás era cruel y se lo reprochaba a si mismo una y otra vez. Amar a Zamasu le había hecho cometer locuras por el temor de que algún día pudiese herir a alguien o que ese alguien pudiera herirlo a el. El mundo no estaba hecho para su rebeldía y su rebeldía era delicada al igual que agresiva; una bomba de tiempo que amenazaba con explotar ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Shin todavía ante la mirada estupefacta del anciano, observaba con precisión su rostro desencajado y turbulento, notando allí esa clara invitación a que viera con sus propios ojos los pensamientos que lo ahogaban despiadadamente volviéndose cada día menos tolerantes.

La nitidez con las que el hombre se mostraban eran dignas de ser vistas.

Algo sacó al Shin del fondo de los recuerdos ajenos. En unos cortos movimientos noto como el anciano le aprisionaba la mano y rápidamente la colocaba en su pecho, para después decir casi con el corazón desbocado. ― ¡Puedes entrar aquí! Yo, Gowasu, te ofrezco la conexión que hemos guardados todos los sin-jins para que tu veas mi ser y conozca mi paso por este mundo…

El Supremo Shin, todavía con las manos en el pecho del anciano la contrajo cerrándola levemente y de una manera inconsciente. Sin embargo, su vista permaneció en el lugar, porque lo que para Gowasu sonaba como algo natural, para el; Shin, era algo que estaba confuso y aún si podía sentir como una especie de sabor familiar. En el centro donde residía el ser; Neptuno, se lo recordaba y hasta le parecía poder escuchar la dulce y afinada voz de "eso" que moraba impaciente en sus recuerdos, eso que lo trascendía todo y que le cantaba al oído algo así:

 _Oh Neptuno, corona de la oscuridad_

 _Ábreme tu corazón y deja en entrar_

 _Tu amado esta de pie bajo la luz de la Luna_

 _Mi ángel vela por la tierra y por la vida, por ti y por este amor_

 _Los árboles hasta el cielo cubrirán tu piel y la sombra junto con la oscuridad sanara tus heridas._

 _Ábreme tu corazón y déjame entrar_

 _Yo, estoy de pie bajo la luz de la Luna_

 _Ábreme, porque estoy embelesado por la luz que irradias en la oscuridad._

 _Míralos ahora, mira a los elfos danzar…_

Parpadeo rápidamente, y lo hizo unas tres veces siendo en la última en donde presionó con fuerza sus ojos. Aún podía escuchar la flauta dulce sonar alegremente, todavía podía ver en los recuerdos fragmentados las coloridas panderetas siendo golpeadas por dedos finos y blancos como la nieve, los elfos girando alrededor de las enormes hogueras en el bosque debajo del árbol hyperion. Era magnífico… y el olor en su memoria sabía magnífico… pero, no había más, y allí la mirada perdía su brillo mientras esos recuerdos se veían obstruidos por el anciano con su voz quebradiza y suplicante.

― ¡Escucha! ― Dijo, y zamarreo la mano de Shin ― ¡No te pediré lo mismo! No pondré mis manos en tus centros, sólo deseo que veas en mi la verdad… estoy maldito ¡te lo ruego, yo…!

― ¡Lo veo! ― Contesto el supremo quitando su mano con brusquedad y cubriéndosela con la otra. El anciano había logrado ponerlo nervioso, de tal forma que no le cabía ninguna duda de que su llegada resultó precipitada.

― ¡No, niño! ¡No lo ves! ― Grito el anciano más aterrorizado, y después frente a los ojos de Shin y de los silenciados; Kibito y Uranai, continúo diciendo: ― ¡Mi aprendiz esta maldito y sueña como un humano! ¡Incluso yo he tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que todavía puedo escuchar su voz y como me tortura con sus mentiras! ¡Yo, he visto en sus ojos la repugnancia de su realidad y temo por ella y temo por mi aprendiz; por todo!

Los reclamos del hombre se alargaban velozmente y todo empezaba a sonar como un: Bla bla bla.

Shin, se recordó así mismo que le había dado sueños a Gowasu, sin embargo, sea cual sea aquel sueño sólo era el reflejo de su propia proyección y la forma de ver el mundo, no magia echada de sus manos y lo sabía porque recordaba su despertar con claridad. Allí, nuevamente se detenía.

En su despertar surgió lo inesperado. Los pasados se perdían y los futuros se mezclaron, quedando como única opción un presente espontáneo. Se vio perdido pero capaz de rearmar un camino y allí involuntariamente se cruzaron otros, con otros tiempos y otras líneas. Ninguna se veía segura, todas y cada una de ellas cambiaban su objetivo de igual magnitud, y entonces, producto de la espontaneidad le dio sueños a un dios creador que pudiera acercarlo a lo único que podía recordar con exactitud: Zamasu.

Y allí, la rueda se detenía otra vez, encontrándose con una segunda certeza: Ser Neptuno.

Después de ese repentino despertar, todo pereció explotar dentro en la profundidad del ser, mezclándose con la materia, llegando a su corazón y desintegrando hasta el último recuerdo de su mente. Se vio en cero, pero el despertar no parecía detenerse allí y como si alguien le hubiese guardado pequeños detalles en una caja, Wiss surgía en su memoria rogándole que no lo abandonase poco antes que decidiera caer en la tercera dimensión; el mundo de la locura y en donde ni siquiera el universo parecía comprenderse a si mismo.

Volver al mundo material y sentirse en los brazos de Kibito había resultado reconfortante, porque cuando regresó de ese pequeño instante de liberación, noto que su deficiencia era un ser inconcluso cubierto de huecos, y que su mundo había sido removido como un efecto adverso que provocó Wiss al cambiar su historia. Lo supo al ver dentro de esos pequeños recuerdos el momento en el que le confesaba a Kibito lo que haría… Todo el pasado empezaba a unirse en su memoria, incluso, cada pequeño momento que tuvo contacto con Zamasu. Y otra vez… no hubo más que vacío.

Era Daishinkan el obstáculo, pero había olvidado algo… ¿Qué había visto en ese ángel para alarmarlo de esa forma? ¡allí estaba el nudo! Lo que había olvidado junto con el objetivo que lo arrastraba hacia Zamasu.

De vuelta a la realidad, Shin pudo notar como su corazón latía violentamente a causa del temor de verse frente a lo espontáneo. ―Oh…― dejó escapar angustiosamente.

Sentir la pérdida como Shin había resultado doloroso y se había transformado en un caos durante años que lo llevaron a vivir en oscuridad, pero sentir la pérdida de si mismo le resultó aterrador; feroz e inquietante. Y sea quien sea que lo haya provocado tenía que ser un desalmado…

Shin temblaba entre los lejanos gritos del anciano suplicando ayuda, no obstante, los gritos de si mismo eran más fuertes al reclamarle su pasado. No necesitaba los recuerdos de Wiss rogando que no lo abandonara, tampoco los recuerdos donde cuidaba de los pequeños Ángeles. Lo que pedía a gritos sangrantes era su comienzo, el inicio, porque allí residía el motivo de su movimiento en la tercera dimensión… no sólo los suyos, el de todos.

―Ho, Hon…― balbuceo un poco perdido al recordar al ángel Hon ―Hildor… Hyperion. Oh Kibito, santo cielos…

 _"_ _El espíritu del libro, recuerda"_ escucho entonces filosamente dentro de su cabeza y tapó sus oídos inútilmente.

 _"_ _El espíritu del libro, recuerda"_

 _"_ _El espíritu del libro, recuerda"_

Y continúo escuchándolo repetidas veces

― ¡Kibito! ― Repitió Shin, y sus rodillas se arrastraron los pocos centímetros donde estaba el hombre. Después, sin dudarlo Kibito lo aprisiono entre sus brazos, no sin antes notar los ojos atemorizados de su superior. No era una buena señal.

La satisfacción y todo lo que sintió minutos atrás al ver encaminado al supremo del este; ellos se esfumaban por el sonoro timbre lastimoso que empezaba a escuchar, y más se esfumaba al sentir el contacto de Shin en su pecho. Otra vez… como una figurita repetida, Shin… o Neptuno perdía nuevamente. Pero ahora la rabia era más intensa al notar que el mismo Neptuno era quien estaba incompleto por las fauces de todos esos que alguna vez se metieron en su camino. ¿Por qué demonios no podían dejar todo como estaba?

― ¿Qué, que sucede? ― Pregunto Gowas con aparente preocupación. Aun conservaba ese estado deplorable. Ver el temor en Shin le hizo abrir los ojos un momento, y entonces recordó las palabras del antepasado cuando dijo "No sólo Zamasu esta pidiendo auxilio, también lo pide el supremo del Éste" ―Oh niño, lo siento― Expresó con su cara más culpable, y si era así, a los ojos de Kibito ese viejo no tenía perdón. Tal vez ahora tenía un enemigo más… ―Yo… yo quería hacerte daño…

El asistente escucho claramente, claro que si… y pronto una mirada amenazante viajó en dirección a Gowasu con el único fin de que cerraba la boca, puesto que, no necesitaba decir lo que era tan obvio. Quería silencio, y quería poder llegar hasta ese punto importante donde Shin despertó con más claridad, o tal vez no. ―Escucha…― Le susurro ―No sé qué sucede, pero todo estará bien. No, no tienes que esforzarte por recordar algo ahora…

―No lo entiendes―Contesto el Supremo ―Olvide lo más importante… no se que estoy haciendo aquí…

―No, no ¡espera! ― Interrumpió Kibito en un nuevo susurro ―Estas aquí por Zamasu, tu lo dijiste… ¿No tienes que encontrar a Zamasu? Pues… ¡El esta cerca y el viejo es el puente para llegar a el!

―No Kibito…― Contesto Shin, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza en un intento por recordar. Buscaba desesperadamente los verdaderos hilos de la memoria.

― ¡Lo siento! ― Grito Gowas nuevamente ―No sabía que causaría tanto daño ¡No lo sabía! ¿Qué sucede, quien eres?

Kibito volvió la vista con ojos coléricos hacia Gowasu y grito: ― ¡Haga silencio de una vez! ¡si quiere sentir menos culpa entonces sepa que no es el único responsable! ¡Ya estoy cansado de tantas estupideces y de tantas mentiras, este mundo es una maldita desgracia y nadie merece ser lavado, ni siquiera usted! ― después de dichas palabras sus brazos terminaron por tomar a Shin y decidido se encaminó rumbo al templo, lejos de ese loquero. Por supuesto que el Supremo no opuso resistencia y quizás porque sabía que la llegada del hombre había resultado muy precipitada.

―Lo siento. Creo que cometí un error― Murmuró Shin, y la respuesta de Kibito llegó fugazmente todavía luciendo irritado ―No, no eres tu quien comete errores. Es este mundo y su gente la que debería ahogarse en sus propias miserias. Todos son unos malditos bastardos.

No muy lejos aún, Gowasu se había quedado atónito. La respuesta del asistente era lo de menos en cuanto a cortesía o respeto por ser un dios creador, porque lo realmente preocupante era sentirse y verse sin esperanza alguna que pudiera rescatarlo. Por otro lado, la anciana que no había movido un ápice, ahora parecía dispuesta a dejarse notar frente al anciano.

Con su garganta hizo un pequeño ruidillo llamando la atención del anciano Gowas, y rápido la, vista del hombre viajó a ella notando su presencia y su fiel bola de cristal a un lado que daba la impresión de ser una mascota. Pocos segundos después la mujer hablo: ―Me alegro que finalmente haya notado mi presencia señor.

― ¿Quién, quien es usted? ― Pregunto el hombre asombrado, asombrado de ver una humana en el planeta sagrado. ¿Qué dios mantenía amistad con un humano? Y eso es lo que precisamente pensó. Noto, que no era un humano normal, esta traía un traje negro y un largo sombrero de pico ¡Era una bruja!

―Soy lo que ve mi señor, una humana, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es lo que usted hará al salir de este planeta…

― ¿Qué? ― Interrumpió extrañado. ― ¿De qué está hablando?

―De lo que mi bola de cristal dice, supremo. Debe ser paciente, pero veo en usted el deseo de darle fin a lo que provocó. Las intenciones están marcadas en sus ojos y brillan como el ardiente fuego de una hoguera, pero créame, no saldrá nada bueno de la visita de esa mujer.

― ¡¿Qué, pero ¡¿cómo es posible?!― Soltó el viejo alarmado. Una bruja que pudiera adivinar del futuro de un dios, era alarmante. Lo era para él.

―La adivinación es algo que me susurran los hijos de la oscuridad ¿escucho hablar de ellos? Los portales de otra dimensión están conectados con este mundo y confieso que cuando empecé a recibir sus mensajes estaba aterrada ¡Yo era una bruja mentirosa! No podía adivinar ¡Nada de eso! Y supongo que los hijos de la oscuridad me escucharon y se ofendiendo o vaya a saber que cosa. Lo cierto es que usted no debe ir en busca de esa mujer, vuelva a su planeta con su aprendiz y olvide cualquier tonta idea. No encontrará a esa mujer… y pondrá a ese jovencito en aprietos más grandes…

―No, usted no sabe lo que sucede con mi aprendiz. Usted no conoce a Zamasu…

La anciana, no se hizo esperar y con una sonrisa leve, contestó: ―Mi señor, usted tampoco sabe nada del aprendiz…

― ¡Es mi aprendiz! ― Interrumpió Gowas molestándose un poco

― Lo es, pero no es de su propiedad. Y no intenté controlarlo ni cambiarlo, cometerá otro error y lo entorpecerá. Amelo tal cual es, demuéstrele que puede aceptarlo sin la necesidad de cambiarlo, si quiere llegar al corazón de un muchachito confundido no podrá hacerlo a base de golpes y represiones, tampoco llegará con la magia oscura de una bruja. Es un camino difícil, señor y usted puede ser paciente y esperar o bien esparcir los vidrios en el camino, usted decide…

― ¡pero! ¿y que pasará conmigo? Estoy enloqueciendo…

―La locura consciente es el primer paso hacia su libertad. Dejé a su mente en paz y vuelva a ese lugar donde no quiere estar. Allí donde una parte de usted ve una puerta cerrada que esta abierta. Las respuestas están frente a sus ojos, no le tema a eso que usted sabe; que recuerda y que intenta ocultar. No le tema al aprendiz, sus sueños no son el mal, el mal es la mente enferma de humanidad y no podría ver el mundo claramente si no estuviera enferma de ella… ¿No lo cree? Pues, la enfermedad nos acerca al punto máximo de nuestra existencia, y la muerte se arrastra lentamente queriendo acariciar sus pies. Debe dejar que su aprendiz comprenda esos sentimientos y usted debe comprender los suyos. El mejor modo de hacerlo es volver en el tiempo e intentar recordar cuando empezó a darse cuenta por primera vez de su verdad, ya que cuando "eso" surgió sólo existía la pureza absoluta en todo su esplendor. Ahora, si me disculpa― Dijo Uranai e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza dispuesta a retirarse.

El Supremo Gowasu, perplejo aún con las palabras de la mujer, reaccionó a gran velocidad, y en unos dos saltos logró tomar su brazo diciendo: ― ¡No, por favor, esperé no me dejé sólo!

―Créame señor, estamos solos, aún cuando estemos rodeados de gente, estamos solos y eso lo sabe muy bien el que reside en usted, aunque su mente no quiera aceptarlo y rechace la idea porque la soledad le resulte aterradora. Pero, si quiere una salida justa debe indagar en usted. No busque las respuestas afuera, todas ellas son conceptos bandos en puros conocimientos materiales que le servirán para enriquecer, o bien para estropear su mente, pero no le servirán para conocer la verdad, y quien le diga que es así pues lo siento por ellos porque estarán perdidos en un ciclo sin final, una y otra vez, hasta que lo comprendan. Y tenga algo presente "Todo aquello que no pueda evolucionar conscientemente, se degenera" Ser consciente señor, no es saber lo que esta haciendo; bueno o malo, ser consciente es mirar hacia adentro y luchar con los demonios de su propio corazón. Dejé que la mitad oscura de su aprendiz luché por si misma a través de la experiencia del amor, justo lo que necesita este mundo...― después de las últimas palabras, la anciana sonrió levemente y con una extrema sinceridad. Seguramente, aquello era lo único que necesitaba el anciano del universo diez para ver al menos un poco de esperanza.

―Lo entiendo, pero, yo necesito que Zamasu vea al supremo del este…

―Eso pasará, y será muy pronto. Pero dejé que ello suene más a un momento casual. Mientras tanto, puede conversar con su aprendiz y contarle algo de usted. Supongo que luego y en una tarde soleada de té ambos shin―jins se encontrarán…

― ¿Y cuándo será eso? ― Pregunto Gowas.

―Bueno, no lo se exactamente. Tengo mis limitaciones, pero le dije que será pronto.

―Oh… de, de acuerdo― Respondió el anciano. Lo hizo con un gesto cabizbajo, pero, por otro lado, las palabras de la bruja eran mejor que nada.

Sin duda, para Gowasu lo dicho por la pequeña humana había sonado entre lo inquietante y lo tranquilizador. No sabía por cuál decidirse exactamente. Tenía claro que las palabras de esta bruja eran mucho ¡y mil veces más reconfortantes que las de Towa! Y entonces fugazmente pensó que si iba con la bruja demonio probablemente hubiese recibido insultos, maltratos estúpidos y no faltarían más hechizos oscuros…

―Con su permiso― Dijo la mujer dando la espalda y encaminándose al templo nuevamente.

Gowasu, rápido salió de sus pensamientos y respondió convencido. ― ¡Volveré por usted! ―

―Siempre será un placer Supremo Gowasu.

…

El pozo de Konton

A 25 dimensiones, por allí arriba del multiverso. Los cinco gigantes pilares que rodeaban el palacio principal de Elysium, tenía sus enormes aros de oro resplandecientes y desde sus centros se expandía una celestial y reconfortante luz. El pozo donde fue creado el castillo estaba iluminado, y la vista que ofrecían las cascadas a sus alrededores lo hacían un paisaje digo de admirar.

Konton, era el nombre oficial que Neptuno le había puesto a ese pequeño rincón del sur, sin duda, un lugar paradisiaco; escondido y muy alejado de los increíbles bosques, altares y aldeas que moraban en Elysium.

En ese rincón, inundando de gracia y amor, Neptuno encontró a Daishinkan. Un niño de pequeños pies y de dulce mirada rosada que era protegido por las enormes bestias llamadas Mantus; extrañas criaturas con inflados torsos, piernas medianamente cortas y brazos largos que casi tocaban el suelo, sus cuerpos eran negros como la noche en los bosques de Elysium, sus caras eran parecidas a las de un toro y en su cabeza tenían gigantescos y plateados cuernos que servían para protegerse de otras especies.

Lo importante de los Mantus, es que poseían inteligencia y el nombre de "bestias" lo tenían solo por su apariencia física, porque a pesar de cómo se veían, tenían una capacidad increíble para amar y proteger. No se supo porque o que hizo a los Mantus cruzar el largo rio "waterfall" que dividía a Elysum en dos. Lo cierto, es que la manada completa; veintiún mil Mantus llegaron con el único objetivo de cuidar al pequeño y solitario Daishinkan. El pobre niñito parecía abandonado, desnudo y en un pequeño rincón en los pozos de Konton cuando todavía no despegaba sus ojos y conocía la luz celestial. Lo hizo, pero eso es parte de otra historia futura.

El palacio iluminado por los cinco pilares no estaba solitario. Dentro, pasando por el largo pasillo blanco y salpicado con pequeños fragmentos de material celeste, y llegando a la sala adornada con detalles florales en sus paredes, se situaba el trono mayor, el asiento que Daishinkan ocupaba un poco más de mil años; cuando podía y cada que podía.

A simple vista, ese trono no tenía ni la apariencia de ser propiedad de un ángel. Era extraño para pertenecer a Elysium; su forma era lo más parecido al lomo de un dragón, en sus costados se extendían dos largas y anchas alas que ocupaban ambos lados de la sala, el respaldo; una alta cola maciza que casi tocaba el techo, el cuello del extraordinario animal descansaba pacíficamente en la alfombra negra que cubría el mármol del suelo.

Definitivamente, el trono no era propiedad de Daishinkan, y lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar apoyar su culo en él. Llevaba millones de años y Neptuno jamás lo había utilizado, solo afirmaba y repetía como un papagayo que era la creación de lo que una vez imagino tener en Elysium.

Podría jurar, que, si no fuera porque el dragón estaba compuesto por infinidad de materiales existentes del universo, diría que estaba vivo, los ojos de aquella bestia brillaban intensamente y parecían tan vivos como los suyos. ¡pero solo es una figura! Pensaba Daishinkan cada vez que se sumergía en la mirada del dragón, y entonces otro pensamiento surgía y su ira crecía mas, porque ese oscuro trono, hecho por las manos de Neptuno no eran más que la figura similar del misterioso dragón Zarama que una vez vio salir de las enormes esferas del dragón. Y lo más penoso; para el claro, es que lo había notado no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Odiaba a Neptuno.

El multiverso era monstruosamente gigante como para que descubriese la existencia de las esferas del dragón, y si no fuera por el torneo de los hermanos destructores nunca hubiese visto a ese dragón con los ojos redondos con los que lo vio al tiempo que recordaba el dichoso trono.

Lo más asquerosamente curioso era en donde existían, estas se repartían en el universo seis y siete. Ni siquiera sus hijos parecían conocer sobre ellas, pero de todas formas eso no tenía relevancia, porque notar que una vez más Neptuno tenía que ver con la tercera dimensión lo hacía odiarlo un poco más…

Así como el rincón llevaba el nombre de Konton, dentro del palacio y en la misma habitación, el centro era ocupado por el gran God's Eye; el ojo de dioses; otro nombre impuesto por Neptuno. Aquí, Neptuno no solo veía todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO, pronto descubrió que si aprendía a utilizar ese misterioso circulo energético que despedía pequeños rayos de luz azul intenso, podía visualizar lo que quisiera. Claro que, no lo había logrado… porque Neptuno era malditamente diabólico para la magia y también lo odiaba por eso, pero odiarlo no lo ayudaría a ver atreves de él y en cambio solo alcanzaba a ver lo que su mente material alcanzaba a procesar… eso para Daishinkan no tenía respuestas, pues, siendo él; un ángel, las cosas no deberían ser así.

De todas formas y por fortuna poder ver al aprendiz de dios del universo diez era todo lo que necesitaba por el momento. El sacerdote podría explicarlo mejor, pero de todas formas… era algo así. No había dios, o aprendiz de dios que odiara tanto a la humanidad como lo hacía el joven Zamasu. En el fondo veía una sutil conexión, él también los odiaba, como odiaba a Zeno Sama, y como odiaba todo lo que existe en la tercera dimensión.

No era correcto que un ángel sea mal visto por pesar en una posible destrucción, pero después de ver y conocer al objeto de deseo de Neptuno y pesar de no saber qué diablos quería con él, le resulto interesante utilizarlo.

No mucho después de que esbozara su macabra sonrisa, las puertas de la sala principal se abrieron de par en par e instantáneamente uno de los ángeles protectores hacia acto de presencia frente a la boca curvada de Daishinkan.

—Mmmja…— Dejó escapar el ángel Korn, quien residía en el universo ocho. Al cabo del comentario acompañado de una burlona risita continuo. – Tal parece que… tu hijo marica lo hizo…

Daishinkan, con la vista en la figura de Korn contesto: ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no estás haciendo tu trabajo?

― ¡Lo hago! ― Respondió alegre ― Observaba a tu hijo y sus ganas de fornicarse a Neptuno en ese envase de Shin-jin. Sin embargo, no lo hizo y entonces ¡Boom! Neptuno despertó.

―Lo sé, pero no es su culpa que haya despertado― Contesto Daishinkan ― El desgraciado lo hizo porque su objetivo se estaba deteriorando y seguramente lo noto. Pero eso ya no importa…

― ¿Estás seguro? ―Interrumpió el ángel más joven ― Ya no podrás verlo, ni escucharlo y no podrás saber cuáles son esos objetivos que desembocan en el aprendiz. ¡Tú bruja! Esa con la que hiciste el trato; no has recibido noticias de ella. Y si me preguntas que es lo que hará Neptuno ahora que despertó… bueno, supongo que sus intenciones no son venir aquí y enfrentarte, claro que no. Tu no le interesas…

― Eso ya lo sé…― Contesto Daishinkan, y nuevamente fue interrumpido.

―Creo que tu temor fue innecesario en verdad y también creo que subestimas mucho nuestro poder ¿Qué tan fuerte es Neptuno? por lo que veo apenas puede defenderse en ese pequeño cuerpo haciéndole frente a un humano promedio… En verdad creo que exageras o es que…

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto el sacerdote sonando amenazante

―Bueno…― Dijo sonriente ―O es que ¿Acaso no quieres deshacerte de él?

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Pregunto Daishinkan algo confuso.

― Digo que en verdad no deseas hacerle daño. Cuidó de ti y… ― no pudo continuar...

La cara de Daishinkan se transformó, de tal forma que impulsivamente se levantó del trono para responder con un grito y a todo pulmón: ― ¡El, nos tiene prisioneros! ¡He pasado millones de años a lado de ese caprichoso muñeco colorido que no hace más que destruir todo! ¡¿De qué demonios me estás hablando Korn?! ¡lo único que hace ese maldito de Zeno Sama es explotar y crear universos, pero las leyes de la vida las controla algo más alto y profundo! ¿Por qué demonios, si tengo el poder suficiente para valerme por mi mismo, tengo que custodiar a ese maldito muñeco parlante? ¿Tienes idea porque, la tienes?

―No― Respondió Korn rotundamente. Así, Daishinkan continuo: ― ¡porque Neptuno es la maldita creación! ¡abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor ahora, todo tiene que ver con el, eligió el cuerpo de un shin―Jin para continuar creando y lo único que hizo es mantenernos prisioneros en esta maldición mientras el pasea libremente por ese mundo! ¡No seas tan estúpido como tú hermano, que muerto por los deseos de estar a su lado es capaz de traicionar a su propia familia!

―Deshazte de él― Dijo Korn casi interrumpiendo. ―No se detendrá, no lo hará y no puedes darte el lujo de tenerlo del lado de Neptuno…― Hizo una pausa. Sobre todo, para observar dentro del ojo lo que su padre había olvidado por renegar; al aprendiz. ―Pobre niño… ¿Qué culpa tiene de existir…?

―continúa…― Soltó Daishinkan haciendo referencia, claro estaba, a la oración anterior.

―Wiss es tu hijo, pero no has sido tu quien lo eligió ¿no es así? ― Dijo Korn. El sacerdote, ni inmutado espero; con los ojos bien abiertos y perplejos sobre la figura de su hijo, a que este hablará. Al ángel, le gustaba el misterio, no obstante, finalmente hablo. ―Es extraño padre, que viniendo de ti no lo hayas notado. Hasta ahora Neptuno siempre ha estado un paso adelante y estoy seguro que Wiss no es solamente su elegido como tú lo cuentas. Wiss es, el arma a la que tu tanto le temes…

―Yo, le di la vida a Wiss, yo sé hasta dónde puede llegar. Neptuno no tiene armas…

―Neptuno, ha demostrado jugar contigo magníficamente padre ¿Por qué no traer a Elysium un ángel con un poder proporcional al tuyo…? ― Contesto. A simple vista, parecía que se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Vaya a saber con que finalidad; si por burla, porque le había encontrado el chiste o, simplemente por admiración a las jugadas de Neptuno. En el fondo lo admiraba.

Daishinkan guardó silencio, aún manteniendo la mirada en los ojos de su hijo. Como producto de un fuego ardiente que recorría cada una de sus venas, arterias, vénulas y capilares, tuvo el ligero pensamiento de callar a su hijo así tuviera que arrancarle la cabeza, pero reconocía; todavía asombrado que Korn le había mostrado una posible jugada de Neptuno. Si era cierto, entonces Neptuno era un desgraciado, y lo pensaba con total libertad…

―Si quieres ganarle a Neptuno, deshazte de Wiss― Repitió el joven ángel, al finalizar, le dio una última mirada al ojo de dios para observar al aprendiz. Después dijo: ― Y ten cuidado, Neptuno jamás elige al azar. Antes de acabar con ese pobre niño descubre que quiere con el, si lo eliminas antes de tiempo no sabes lo que pueda suceder. Se cauteloso padre… estas muy nervioso y no te sienta bien. Quien sabe… puedes perder de vista algún detalle― Y al finalizar volvió a sonreír. Esa sonría era la típica que se dibujaba en el ángel del universo siete; alegre y feliz.

La visita del ángel, parecía haber concluido. Fue corta, y todo indicaba que sólo había llegado para fregarle en la cara al sacerdote lo ocurrido. O tal vez, escuchar su punto de vista al notar ese fascinante despertar que ni el mismísimo todo en su vida podría contemplar con la belleza de los ojos de un ángel. Claro, Zeno Sama no entendía nada en absoluto y tampoco perdía el tiempo observando la maravillosa creación… El lo sabía, y también lo odiaba, aunque en silencio; como su padre.

―Espera― Dijo Daishinkan al notar que la pronta ida de Korn. El ángel que ni siquiera se había movido volcó la atención en el sacerdote rápidamente y escucho: ― ¿Qué crees que sucederá ahora que despertó?

― Ya te lo dije, no te hará daño por que tu no le importas… por ahora, claro. Además, eres el sacerdote ¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de pregunta?

―Porque intentó pensar con claridad imbécil. Estoy intentando mantener la calma porque no se qué sucederá. De lo único que estoy seguro es que Neptuno despertó en ese inútil cuerpo que sólo le sirve para mantenerse en ese mundo. Pienso que por más que haya despertado todavía no tiene las de ganar, y yo no estaba tan equivocado cuando alguna vez se me ocurrió que debía dejar que lo haga.

―En eso tienes razón ― Respondió Korn rápidamente ― Y hasta creo que lo arruinaste un poco, no lo sé… tengo ese ligero presentimiento.

―Eso me agrada…― Respondió Daishinkan con una sonrisa, pero rápido fue interrumpido por el ángel menor.

―Sin embargo. Tú no tienes idea de lo que planeaba y mucho menos de lo que planea; Neptuno es muy cambiante e insisto que Wiss es el arma a la que tu tanto le temes ¿Todavía no lo ves? Su principal objetivo jamás fue despertar y de ser así no se hubiese tomado las molestias de caer en ese mundo totalmente dormido, sin una gota de recuerdo, pero eligió ser un Shin-jin, oler como un Shin-jin; que sutil, caminar y sentir de igual manera. Neptuno se fue de aquí sabiendo que jugaría contigo…

― De que estas hablado…― Balbuceo Daishinkan un poco confundido.

―Estoy diciendo que Neptuno sabia que tu ibas a impedir que logre sus objetivos, y bajo su manga guardo el arma mas poderosa y la única capaz de despertarlo en el caso de que algo saliera mal… Creo que, no debiste confiar en sus palabras… y creo que no debiste poner los ojos en ese aprendiz como primer objetivo― Todavía se dio el lujo de sonreír un poco más si era posible, pero ahí no terminaba su jolgorio y como último comentario soltó: ―Creo que yo debería estar sentado en ese trono…

Con un festivo regocijo, o vaya a saber qué cosa, el ángel del octavo universo ahora si volteaba triunfal a la salida. Por supuesto que, el sacerdote estaba pasmado, y quedó sumergido allí con la leve sensación de terminar hundido en un profundo abismo, quizás también con la sensación de encontrarse más perdido que el mismo Neptuno. El vahído alcanzó los siete segundos y antes de que Korn cruzará el umbral de la puerta, el sacerdote grito entre lamentoso y furiosamente.

― ¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Maldito Neptuno!

…

Un nuevo trato

El demonio llevaba parado frente al cochino cubículo de gruesos barrotes, alrededor de una hora. El silencio no era su mejor amigo así que como pudo se las ingenio para decir cuanta pavada se le cruzará por cabeza sólo para molestar y despreciar a quien tal vez más odiaba en el mundo; su hermana.

Su sueño era que la mujer tuviera los inmensos deseos de ahorcarlo y que no pudiera hacerlo porque la prisión se lo impedía. Nada eso paso, y al parecer ese mugriento lugar la traía deprimida.

―Oye…― Susurro el demonio rosa acercándose apenas unos centímetros a la celda ― ¿Estas frustrada? ― Y esta vez sonrió, como tantas veces. Lo hacía ampliamente, y es que, disfrutaba de forma asquerosa que la joven estuviera ahí, tras las rejas. Rejas estúpidas con estúpidos barrotes hechos del mejor metal del universo; el más duro, el irrompible y que además y para crearle dramatismo, estaba totalmente sumergido en la nigromancia del anciano Mechikabura.

El viejo, era viejo, y no por ser viejo había que subestimarlo. Allí Dabura era astuto, silencioso y cuidadoso con el arcaico hechicero que alguna vez en la historia tuvo la fatal idea de tomar el control de Toki-Toki y cambiar la historia, ser el Rey que controla el tiempo, el universo y bla bla bla, siempre la misma historia. De tanto escuchar la cantaleta hasta había perdido las ganas de ser parte de ese plan, ocupar algún lugar o destrozar algo. Lo que fuera que haya soñado hacer en el pasado ya no tenía la misma fuerza de deseo en el presente.

Afortunadamente Mechikabura no estaba para leer sus pensamientos, o de otra forma estaría compartiendo el sucio cubículo con su hermana, o tal vez peor, lo haría pedazos hasta convertirlo en polvo y enviarlo otra vez al cochino paraíso cubierto de hierbas frescas y coloridas plantas silvestres. Recordar eso le dio asco, y recordar venía a causa de que la mujercita ni siquiera dejaba escapar un quejido.

―Ah… hermanita. A pesar de mis hirientes comentarios no eres capaz de despegarte de ese rincón― Dijo Dabura. Efectivamente, así estaba Towa, en el rincón más alejado de la celda y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

"pobrecilla" pensaba Dabura muy de vez en cuando, aunque ese pensamiento era burlón y para nada considerado.

― ¿Quieres saber algo? ― Soltó Dabura evitando el silencio, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía un buen rato. – Eres muy inteligente. Tienes talento y eres una gran hechicera. Pero también fuiste muy estúpida, demasiado estúpida diría yo como para creer que tu abuelo aceptaría tus tratos con un sacerdote. Hacer tratos con uno de sus hijos es un juego de niñas, pero hacerlo con un sacerdote… ¿En que estabas pensando, niña tonta?

Para Towa, las palabras salidas de esa boca habían sonado como un cacareo, y algo que no tenía verdadera importancia; como todo lo que había estado diciendo. Si había algo que esperaba del Rey demonio era el caustico Juicio que volcaría sobre ella. Sin embargo, aquello último que Dabura pronunció y que había llegado a sus oídos como un grito lejano era lo que quedó rondando en su cabeza.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Ella lo sabía! Y las palabras del sacerdote sonaron tentadoras; seductoras sin duda, y bastaron veinte segundos para que se convenciera de que así obtendría lo que deseaba. ¿Qué deseaba? Y eso también era digno de pensar y analizar, no obstante, lo hacía con menos frecuencia y menos importancia también.

―De acuerdo― Soltó Dabura. Cansado de hablar más consigo mismo ―Creo que disfrutas muy bien de tu soledad…

―Tu…― Murmuró Towa con la cabeza entre las piernas. Después la levantó para mirar a los ojos de Dabura y continuo: Tu cometes un error, y no eres más que un perro faldero detrás del culo de su dueño…

― ¡Ha! ― Interrumpió Dabura con una sonrisa mordaz – Al menos no voy a pudrirme entre estas rejas, querida. En ocasiones tienes que ser más astuto y no morder la mano que te da de comer, en este caso; tu abuelo. ¡El gran hechicero oscuro! ¡El que hizo temblar el planeta Kai-shin más de una vez, el que puso en peligro a los guardianes del tiempo y que, por supuesto aniquiló a su mayoría, ¡Y tu maestro! Claro. Has cambiado los lujos, la magia y todo tu poder por esta hedionda celda que hace una combinación perfecta con tu cara sucia y esos harapos que te cubren las tetas…

―Vas a tragarte una por una las palabras― Replicó la mujer conservando una inusual calma, para nada propia de ella – Cuando te encuentres preso de todas las ilusiones de este mundo y veas que nada es como crees entonces… tu perderás la cabeza. Tu abuelo; perderá la cabeza y desgarraran el corazón de su libertad…

Si no conociera a Towa, Dabura echaría a reír a carcajadas. Más, las palabras tenían su peso y su nombre; con el que era reconocida en el mundo de los demonios "La gran sacerdotisa oscura" no lo llevaba porque le quedará bonito. El demonio apretó los dientes junto con sus manos y pronto, se vio en ese sutil juego de adivinanzas. ― ¿Qué demonios sabes bruja odiosa? ― Pregunto entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia que le provocaba esa guarra sonrisa burlona; una vez más. ― ¡Dime qué demonios sabes! – Grito esta vez, y la mujer entró a reír ancho y largo dejándose escuchar por toda la celda, el pasillo y si era posible la salida del maldito lugar.

― ¡Oh, ajaja! ¿No es divertido ahora? ¿verdad? ― Dicho esto, parte del sueño de Dabura se hacía realidad, y Towa ya estaba caminando meneando las sensuales caderas hasta los gruesos barrotes, pero no para insultar al demonio rosa y querer ahorcarlo, más bien, para burlarse mejor ―Tu y ese viejo abuelo al que tanto le guardas respeto cometerán errores irreparables. Su mundo y el tuyo se verán cruelmente pisoteados. Todo lo que ves en este mundo desaparecerá y ni tu ni nadie formarán parte de esta existencia, lo que te mantiene en este mundo vagara por el omniverso en soledad y de ti no conocerás ni tu esencia. El todo desaparecerá y la nada reinará. Dudo mucho que tengas la capacidad de entender el absolutismo de esas palabras, pero lo fascinante; lo verdaderamente fascinante aquí, es que segundos antes de partir de este mundo pensarás "Oh, que terrible error ¿En que estaba pensando cuando seguí los pasos del abuelo y no hice tratos con el ángel?"

― ¡Maldita bruja! ― Vocifero Dabura acercándose a la celda, estirando su mano e intentado tomar el cuello de Towa. Esta retrocedió velozmente. Después, el demonio continúo gritando –¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¡Eres tu la que hizo un trato con el ángel ¡Tu eres la que cometió un error y tu serás la que se pudra aquí!

―Por supuesto que no. De todas formas, yo viviré…― Contesto sonriente.

― ¡Tú te pudrirás aquí adentro y yo veré como lo haces!

―Entonces vete― Respondió y le dio la espalda – Vete a festejar mi futura muerte mientras yo espero que tu te revuelques en el verdadero infierno; aunque no lo pueda ver, claro ¡pero que más da! Tú estarás muerto y tu viejo abuelo también.

― ¡Dime que es lo que sabes maldición!

―Ah…― Dijo Towa con la exhalación del aire contenido en los pulmones, y sonriendo – No tiene mucho sentido que te lo diga porque de todas formas yo saldré de aquí. Con tu ayuda o sin ti; saldré de aquí. Mi señor de la oscuridad no me abandonaría en este lugar, pero…― pensó un momento – pero como todo este asunto de estar encerrada e incapaz de usar mi magia me causa desesperación, tal vez te diga lo que puedes hacer y de esa forma adelantaras mi libertad. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Quieres a tu hermana en libertad y con la posibilidad de que puedas sobrevivir en este manicomio o prefieres morir y que yo salga ilesa?

―Habla de una puta vez― Respondió el demonio con los ojos amarillos, ahora rojos de ira

―De acuerdo. Si quieres vivir acepta el trato con el ángel…

―No haré tratos con el sacerdote…

Towa, río primero y después respondió: ―No ese ángel, el otro; el que tu dices que es un juego de niñas. Acepta su trato.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto Dabura completamente extrañado ― ¿El ángel vendrá por un trato?

―Lo hará― Contesto con seriedad ―Acepta el trato. Será un trato justo para el ángel y el demonio…― y se dio el lujo de volver a sonreír, segura de cada palabra, convencida de su pronta libertad. ―Cuando eso suceda tendrás un obstáculo ¡un gran obstáculo! El que lleva el nombre de "Abuelo" pero tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad y que los Shin―Jin no tenemos abuelos, porque tampoco tenemos padres, pero… si tuvimos la desgracia de nacer juntos; de dos manzanas pagadas y así ser llamados "hermanos" ¡por fortuna no estamos pegados nosotros! Jaja, así que si pensaste que tenerme como hermana era una maldición imagina que hubiésemos nacido pegados ¡que desgracia…!

―Cierra la boca de una vez…― Interrumpió Dabura ― ¿Y dime que debo hacer con el abuelo?

―No tienes que hacer nada. El viejo no estará aquí, pero sin duda tendrás que ser cauteloso cuando lo veas a los ojos y sepas que has hecho un trato con el ángel. Mechikabura nunca descansa y cuando creas que si; el estará leyendo tu mente para seguir tus pasos como una sombra. ¡Pero esta vez confío en ti! Porque será tu cabeza la que rodará, sin embargo, hay algo más. Si tu trato con el ángel es sincero y libre de traiciones probablemente te protegerá para que tu abuelo no corté tus pelotas. Además, si juras no tocar a su dulce niño, te habrás ganado su confianza. Será una oportunidad única, no la desperdicies.

―No…― Susurro Dabura acompañado de una negación, atento y con el recuerdo de esas palabras – Ese, ¿ese maldito ángel traicionero vendrá por un trato y yo tengo que aceptar felizmente? ¿crees que soy idiota?

―Si― Respondió Towa – Eres idiota y un bueno para nada también. Pero si aceptas el trato con el ángel habrás hecho lo más inteligente…

― ¿Y qué hay ti cuando salgas de aquí? ¿preguntarte esto también es de idiotas? Porque no creo que te quedes con los brazos cruzados

―Tienes razón, no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados. Mataré al abuelo y después haré lo que me plazca…

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto Dabura poniendo la peor cara de extrañeza ― ¿Matarás al abuelo?

― ¡Jaja! ― río divertida ― ¿lo ves? Eres un idiota. No mataré al abuelo, cuando salga de aquí ya no estaré a su alcance y no lo necesito cerca tampoco.

― ¿Qué es lo que harás entonces? ¿Continuar con lo que el sacerdote te propuso?

― ¿Y tú qué crees?

―Maldición Towa. No has entendido nada. Ese sacerdote acabará contigo y no creas que digo esto como un hermano preocupado. Él, busca información sobre un shin―Jin ¡uno de los nuestros!

―Oh… ― Interrumpió revoleando los ojos – Veo que el abuelo ha estado inflando tu cabeza ¡me sorprende que no haya explotado!

―Cállate. tiene razón. El sacerdote busca desesperadamente información sobre ese Shin―Jin, su hijo adora al kaioshin del este como si fuera su dios ¿no son los Ángeles los que suspiran por los sin-jins? ¿Qué es lo que tiene esta raza para que los ángeles se obsesionen de esa forma? ¿No crees que es extraño? ¡El gran sacerdote, la mano del todo! ¿Buscando información de un Shin―Jin?

―Que no es de este mundo, lo sé. Y por eso tienes que aceptar el trato con el ángel y sacarme de aquí – contestó Towa convencida. Y por supuesto que confiada de acercarse hasta el rostro de su hermano y decir casi en un susurro: ―La guerra comenzó.

Dabura, pensó en retroceder. Su cabeza se apartó un poco de los barrotes después de sentir y escuchar la corta frase de Towa sobre su cara. Estaba turbado, no sabía; como siempre, que planes tenía la mujer. Nunca lo sabría y eso lo pensaba a diario porque no había brujas más misteriosa, tramposa y escurridiza que Towa, la última en llevar el nombre de "Sacerdotisa oscura". La que desde millones de años atrás los antiguos demonios nombraban en la oscuridad y le oraban entre gritos, cultos y rituales; frente al altar sagrado de los Makaoshins, lugar que se situaba un poco más allá del gran Castillo del Rey demonio, y que habían tomado como referencia a lo que sería el árbol de donde nacían, pues, desde altar llamado "Altar Misfortune" o simplemente desgracia, estaba el portal que una vez estuvo sellado por el poder de los kaioshin.

Ahora bien, su creencia no era mas que una estupidez al rendirle culto a un portal que prácticamente los escupía a un mundo que si bien no era para llora, tampoco era para reír. Pero, ese cuento sonaba un poco enmarañado, pues mientras algunos cuentan que los rituales sangrientos con kaioshines frente al altar eran para invocar a la sacerdotisa oscura que prometía libertad, otro cuento; el de su abuelo, decían que los kaioshines eran asesinados por temor al shin―Jin del renacimiento y que muchos de esos asesinatos eran llevados en el altar un poco antes de que el portal estuviera cerrado. Miles de años después Shula, el primer demonio que había logrado crear otro portal que descendía en la tierra los liberó y así por muchos años fue fácil seguir acabando con los shin―Jin.

Si tuviera que creer en alguna de esas disparatadas historias, probablemente Dabura se quedaría con la historia de la sacerdotisa que prometía libertad… después de todo, eran libres gracia a ella. Y los kaioshines que masacraron aún después del supuesto nacimiento, era un divertido capricho de Makaioshin, carcomido y gangrenado por el rencor de haber sido desechados del mundo como si no pertenecieran a el. ¿Quién tenía la verdad absoluta? ¿kaioshin, Makaioshin? Era igual… ambos se devoraban entre sí por tener la razón.

Que sorpresa para Dabura, y su cara lo expresaba con claridad. Extraño para un demonio poner la balanza en equilibro y ver las caras iguales de la moneda.

El trato con el ángel sería un hecho.

…

Grietas del tiempo

(Flashback)

―Maldito niño…― Balbuceo Rou mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el interior del bosque, en su oscuridad. Ver aquello frente a sus ojos era algo que no imaginaba, parecía otro mundo, como si ese bosque estuviera hecho en matices oscuros y grises. A simple vista parecía moverse lento, pero estaba seguro que ese sitio estaba inmóvil. Apretó los puños con fuerza y la mueca rabiosa en su cara permitía ver alguno de sus dientes. La furia se incrementaba con el paso de los segundos y el niño era responsable de que se sintiera así… ¡y no sólo eso! Se sentía estúpido; engañado por un niñito de cuatro años al que había subestimado demasiado. ―Maldito… es un maldito niño―

―Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con el jardinero? ― Pregunto uno de los guardias que apenas salía de ese embobamiento, mientras el otro observaba detenidamente el desastre provocado en los alrededores. Kai-jin, había quedado completamente destrozado.

Rou, escucho la pregunta, pero estaba demasiado furioso para responder. Por otro lado, y después de escuchar la palabra jardinero, miles de cosas se le cruzaron. Debía dar una explicación y tenía que ser rápida. El derrumbe y el temblor en el planeta había alarmado a todos y estaba seguro de que el gran Supremo no tardaría en aparecer… si es que no estaba escondido en alguna parte.

Camino lo pocos pasos que quedaban hasta llegar al cuerpo de Koro. Lo miró con odio, con los mismos ojos con los que miraba al niño así que gracias al poco respeto que tenía por los muertos, o mejor dicho por su propia raza, pateo el cadáver lo más fuerte que pudo y sus dientes se dejaron ver un poco más. Estaba más furioso y recordar al niño hacia que sintiese todo ese fuego recorrerlo de punta a punta… ―Ese niño es un desgraciado. Juro que voy a cogerlo con un palo día y noche hasta que se desangre – Después de murmurar volteo rápidamente y dijo: ―Dirán que fue en defensa propia, le dirán al gran Supremo que ese niño es un monstruo ¡y eso es verdad! Están de testigos que provocó esto, casi nos mata, pero cuando vuelva me encargaré de él. Ahora muévanse y saquen este cadáver de mi vista.

…

Cuando el niño cruzó el muro derribado, el tiempo parecía haberse esfumado. De hecho, el tiempo allí no parecía existir. Un cuento de Koro le había hablado de ello, pero se suponía que eso formaba parte de Toki―Toki, un lugar que no conocía y que quizás conocería cuando sea tan anciano como los enormes árboles que conformaban ese bosque. Todo ellos movían sus largos brazos como si quisieran tocarlo y hasta parecía que el viento les ayudaba a susurrar

 _"_ _El espíritu del libro, recuerda"_

 _"_ _El espíritu del libro, recuerda"_

El niño, apenas alcanza a escuchar.

La energía que brotaba de ese lugar, de cada planta y arbusto parecían sincronizar perfectamente con su ser, y ciertamente eso hacía que perdiera un poco de temor, aunque su tristeza estaba intacta. Al recordarlo miró hacia atrás, estaba allí por Koro y si no fuera por el quizás no viviría para contarlo, porque ese desgraciado de Rou estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

La distracción que le provocó el sufrimiento y las lágrimas le había hecho olvidar el camino en el que estaba parado. Un camino de tierra pero que parecía haber sido transitado miles de veces. Por otros Shin-jins tal vez, o animales, no lo sabía, sin embargo, descartó a los shin-jins rápidamente porque según el relato de Koro ningún ser de ese planeta había tenido el coraje para pasar del otro lado.

Su padre, tal vez no estaba equivocado y a medida que avanzaba por el camino más se convencía de que todas esas historias terroríficas que contaban los antiguos y los nuevos shin-Jin, no era más que una gigantesca bola de falacias ¡un engaño de vaya a saber quien! Porque allí no había más que árboles, arbustos y estaba casi seguro que animales, todos ellos tan vivos con la tierra del otro lado. Y todo ello estaba tan vivo como el río que parecía llamarlo con su dulce voz. Para el niño, todo estaba vivo y en perfecta sincronía con el universo.

Camino un poco más seguro por el sendero, además quería alejarse por completo, perderse si era necesario con tal de no volver a tocar el lado peligroso, porque estaba claro que otro lado era el peligroso.

―Peligroso es que un niño tan pequeño este sólo por aquí…― Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El niño volteo sobresaltado, y al instante sus ojos grises se abrieron de manera descomunal. Sin embargo, su infantil voz no templo a la hora de preguntar: ― ¿Quién eres?

―Soy tu ¿No me reconoces? ― Dijo Zamasu, y evidentemente era el niño, pero adulto, sin duda.

―Eso no es cierto. Soy un niño― Respondió firmemente convencido.

Zamasu sonrió, después y a paso calmado se encaminó hasta llegar al pequeño notando como este retrocedía y dijo: ―No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño ¿cómo podría dañarme a mí mismo?

El niño curvo su boca agachando la mirada y murmuro miedoso: ―No lo sé… eres extraño… ― Después miro al hombre color verde pálido y de ojos rasgados y grises, como los suyos y continúo diciendo un poco más audible ― ¿Porque estás aquí?

―Porque tu estas aquí y juntos iremos en esa dirección― Contesto Zamasu señalando a lo lejos, fuera del camino de tierra. El niño miro rápido en la dirección señalada. Al instante negó con su cabeza al tiempo que respondía: ― No iré allí, esta oscuro y no hay camino…

―No necesitas luz, lo que necesitas es ir en esa dirección ― Contesto Zamasu

Los ojos del pequeño se situaron rápidamente en la profundidad del bosque. Miraba el sitio desconfiado, como veía al hombre de ojos grises frente a su propia mirada. Su padre, jamás le dijo que se vería a sí mismo en forma adulta, pero su mente, aunque pequeña y carente de muchos conocimientos aun, podía deducir que verse a sí mismo podría ser el producto de una ilusión o tal vez un sueño. Podía soñar, siempre lo hacia y desde que tenía memoria…

Al cabo de una corta meditación, el niño frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar en dirección a su sí mismo adulto diciendo: ― No voy a…― Pero la figura había desaparecido, no había rastro alguno. ― ¿En dónde estás? ― Susurro. De igual manera, lo que apareció como por arte de magia se había ido de la misma manera.

Demasiado pequeño para creer que tal vez el bosque estaba maldito, y la suerte de ser un niño es que su mente todavía no estaba completamente consumida por las garras de los adultos que ni siquiera estaban convencidos de sí mismos. Era afortunado, y también era afortunado de poder creer solo en lo que su corazón le indicaba. Otra vez la joven mirada se posaba en la profundidad del bosque, y permaneció allí latente durante, no se supo cuánto tiempo, el tiempo parecía no existir.

Lo cierto es que sus pasos comenzaron a adentrarse en ese sitio, no estaba seguro de querer ir en esa dirección, pero ahora necesitaba saber que había en esa dirección que pudiera ser tan interesante para su "Yo adulto"

Camino cauteloso, demasiado para el gusto de cualquier atropellado que osara llegar lo más rápido posible a algún lugar, pero, el niño no tenía apuro, tenía miedo. Pronto pensó que tendría menos miedo si su "Yo adulto" Lo acompañaba, después de todo, era una ilusión o un sueño, ambas, no podían lastimarlo.

A cada paso el camino se hacía más oscuro, tan oscuro que apenas lograba visualizar, pero, según su "yo adulto" no necesitaba luz. No pensaba lo mismo y estaba casi seguro de ello al verse caminar tocando las cortezas de los arboles por temor a tropezar con algo, o quizás también encontrarse; ahora sí, con una de esas espantosas bestias de las que contaban todos los sin-jins y las que estaban escritas en los libros.

De todas formas, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en las manos de Rou, y recordar al enano que le arrebato a su padre, le hacía recordar su soledad, la que padecería el resto de su vida, porque no pensaba volver de donde huyo así tuviera que morir en ese bosque.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Dijo una voz, y esta, no tenía comparación con la voz de su "Yo adulto". Entre la oscuridad, el pequeño niño volteo sobresaltado, ahora verdaderamente asustado, quien fuera que estuviera en los alrededores, no sonaba para nada amigable.

― ¡Papa! ― Grito el niño al tiempo que se escondía tras un árbol.

―Está muerto― Contesto la grave voz. Al cabo de un pequeño golpe en suelo con, vaya a saber qué cosas tenía el sujeto entre las manos, una extraña luz rojo e incandescentemente brillante permito mostrar el rostro de quien residía en ese bosque. ― ¿Por qué no sales de ese vergonzoso escondite?

El niño, conservaba el silencio y la desconfianza lo mantenían inmóvil. No pudo evitar creer en todo aquello que contaban los Shin-jins, y estaba casi seguro de que quien estuviera iluminando el lugar, no era producto de un sueño o una ilusión. Este, era enteramente real.

―Si quieres llegar del otro lado del bosque, deja que te ilumine el camino― Dijo la voz.

Los ojos del pequeño, esta vez se asomaron un poco mientras su cuerpo permanecía detrás del árbol. Finalmente lo vio. ― ¿Quién, quién eres? ― Pregunto tímidamente.

―Mja…― Dejo escapar el hombre con una sonrisa y respondió: ―Mi nombre es Demigra. ¿Quieres escuchar un cuento?

El niño abrió los ojos con asombro, y poco después su pequeña cabeza se dejó ver un poco más, así como también sus ojos apreciaban la figura del Shin-jin desconocido. Al instante lo llamo: ―Tu, tu eres el hombre con cabello de fuego, tu visitabas mi habitación…

Demigra sonrió. Claro, que no fue una sonrisa maliciosa, su sonrisa significaba muchas cosas, pero nunca maldad y mucho menos hacia un niño. Su maldad, no estaba repartida para los niños. Segundos después el Shin-jin, más parecido a un demonio que un kaioshin dijo: ― ¿Quieres conocer la historia del ejercito ángeles y dragones?

Continuara…


	15. Una señal en el tiempo

Buenas noches. No se si ya pasaron dos meses desde la ultima vez que actualice, o fueron dos. Lo siento, estos últimos meses fueron un caos; y lo siguen siendo. Demasiadas obligaciones entre estudios y trabajo. Compañeros que se toman vacaciones, otros compañeros que tienen que cubrir puesto (esa soy yo) y bueno ni hablar de exámenes y materias que debía recuperar.

Mi tiempo libre se vio muy reducido, por estas cosas, pero de todas formas en cuanto podía escribía en borradores el capitulo numero 15 de esta historia.

Bueno, fue un capítulo difícil de terminar, y no por falta de imaginación jajajaj, mas bien por ordenar las escenas, como sabrán aquellos que la leen o la siguen, en cada capítulo suelo poner escenas diferentes. Bueno, este es un capítulo de flashback y futuros alternos. Finalmente me toco escribir un poco mas del futuro y allá fui.

No habrá presentes, corte el capitulo y deje las escenas restantes para el próximo y de esa forma no seria demasiado extenso. Yo digo que será un capitulo tranquilo, aunque eso no le restara algunas revelaciones, quizás nuevas, quizás no, no lo se.

Ya me dejo de escribir tanto. Muchas gracias por leer y tengan buenos días/tardes/Noches.

Saludos. Annanda.

Pd: Si hay errores intentare arreglarlos a la brevedad, siempre tengo errores...

pd2: No me tardare con el próximo capitulo xD

Capitulo 15

Una señal en el tiempo

Mas allá de la zona

(Flashback)

― ¿Y qué dices niño? ¿Quieres conocer la historia del ejercito de ángeles y Dragones? ― Volvió a repetir el aparente demonio, dejando escapar una voz grave; pero amistosa acompañada de una ensanchada sonrisa.

De todas formas, y por más entusiasmo que haya puesto Demigra, el niño no movió un ápice de su pequeño cuerpo. Todavía estaba detrás del árbol, con los brazos estirados y las manitos queriendo arrancar la corteza; como si el demonio fuera a acercarse y en un movimiento lo raptara, o lo que sea. Los ojos grises y enormes, apenas se asomaban para observarlo y si en una primera impresión no lo había asustado, pues, en la segunda y al ver la cercanía si lo había logrado. Después de todo, Demigra era quien lo acechaba cautelosamente en las noches, con esa rojiza mirada; tan roja como su cabello, mientras daba de pequeños golpecitos con su extraño báculo que parecía claramente estar hecho de huesos… ¡un horror! Pensó. Y de solo imaginar que esos huesos podían pertenecer a cualquiera de su raza o a quien sea, se le hacía inevitable no temblar pavorosamente. ¿Qué tal si sus pequeños y flexibles huesos eran los siguientes?

Con una pequeña trompa en su boca; de esas que hacen los niñitos antes de largar el primer llanto. El pequeño Zamas termino por esconderse detrás del macizo tronco y contesto: ―Vete…

Demigra, no perdió tiempo en darle lugar al silencio y soltó: ―Oye, comer niños no es mi especialidad. ¡Vamos! El lado Éste nos espera…

― ¡No iré contigo! ― Interrumpió el niñito sonando muy nervioso y atemorizado. A esas alturas imaginaba que el enorme demonio estaba próximo a tomarlo por la fuerza y arrastrarlo hasta donde fuera. Entonces, y solo entonces con ese fugaz pensamiento, recordó las atroces y macabras historias que los habitantes del planeta solían contar sobre el lado prohibido del planeta. No lo creía… y eso era antes, porque después de ver mas cerca al demonio y comprobar que se trataba de uno, su imaginación podía llegar hasta cualquier parte. ¿Por qué no encontrarse con monstruos espantosos y brujas aterradoras de nariz puntiaguda y grandes verrugas?

El demonio sonrió, sin embargo y nuevamente, esa sonrisa no expresaba para nada una señal de maldad o la intención de querer lastimar al pobre niñito despavorido.

―De acuerdo…―Dijo, pero antes de que continuara la voz del pequeño Zamasu se dejo escuchar, otra vez; nerviosa y casi a los gritos:

― ¿Por qué siempre estabas espiándome, y quien eres?

―Oh― Soltó el demonio, y unos segundos después respondió – Sabia que eso te traería preocupado…

― ¡No estoy preocupado, tengo miedo! ― Interrumpió Zamas en un nuevo grito, esta vez mas nervioso.

Demigra lanzó una carcajada divertido frente a la sinceridad preocupada del pequeño y contesto: ― ¡Vamos! No hay nada que temer niño, si hubiese querido hacerte daño ya lo hubiera hecho cuando estabas solo y desprotegido mientras toda esa bola de shin―Jin te rodeaban. Aunque… no es por nada pequeñito, pero, tampoco es que te dedicaran tanto tiempo. ¡He cuidado de ti mas que esos infelices, sobretodo cuando tu tutora estaba ocupada y atendiendo los asuntos de esos que se hacen llamar "superiores" solo porque nacieron de una brillante y colorida manzana de oro ¡que estupidez! Entiendo tu temor, pero créeme; no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

Lentamente y todavía conservando el miedo, Zamas volvía a asomar la mirada. Observo al demonio unos cuantos segundos; un minuto tal vez, con el único fin de que su apariencia le generara algo de confianza. Si sus palabras eran ciertas ¿Por qué nunca antes intento hablar? ¿Y si había cuidado de el? ¿Por qué jamás lo protegió de su maestro? Y tambien… ¿Cómo es que permitió que su padre muriera a manos de Rou?

Lo cierto es que tenia muchas preguntas para tratarse de un niñito. No obstante, recordar la muerte de Koro volvía a inundarlo de ira y aunque Demigra no era culpable de ello; no pudo evitar desatar su furia en unas cortas palabras: ― ¿Y porque dejaste morir a mi padre? ―soltó al tiempo que salía detrás del árbol.

―Ooh…― Dijo Demigra abriendo los ojos con entusiasmo y esbozando una nueva y ancha sonrisa – Tienes agallas pequeño… Pero, yo no soy responsable de…

― ¿Dime porque…― repitió el niño e hizo una pausa producto de ese llanto ahogando que pugnaba por no salir y mostrarse aún más débil de lo que ya se sentía? ― ¿Por qué no me ayudaste a salvar a mi papá? ― termino por decir. Las lagrimas fueron inevitable.

Demigra no lo culpaba.

― ¿Me crees si te digo que volverás a verlo? ― Dijo el demonio volviendo a su seriedad, pues, el niño estaba afligido.

―No es cierto― Contesto lastimoso – no quiero buscar a mi padre en un árbol…

― ¡Pues tendrás que conformarte niño! ¡Esta fue tu elección!

El pequeño Zamas interrumpiendo inundado en mas lagrimas rabiosas, respondió en un nuevo grito: ― ¡Yo no elegí que muriera! ¡El malvado Rou lo asesino!

―Pero fuiste tú quien lo libero ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tu, no deberías estar aquí, niñito ¡no es el momento! Pero aquí estas. Dime ¿Por qué liberaste a tu padre? ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras aquí?

― ¡Él era mi papá y estaba encerrado injustamente! ― Replico el niñito a los gritos.

― ¿Y quién eres tú para decir lo que es justo o injusto? El mundo es lo que es y si te mueves en la balanza de un lado al otro buscando lo justo o injusto pasaras sufriendo el resto de tu vida. ¡No elijas! Mantente siempre en el centro y podrás ver con claridad…

― ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ― contesto el niño casi interrumpiendo a los gritos.

― ¡Yo soy un don nadie niño! ¡Y soñaba con ser el supremo kaioshin del tiempo! Hace 75 millones de años creí que la injusticia formaba parte de este mundo antes que la justicia, y noté por millones de años como este mundo se aniquilaba a si mismo; y lo sigue haciendo, se desprecia y hasta mata si el pensamiento del rebaño no es compartido. ¡Los espejos del tiempo lo reflejaban todo y mi compañera Chronoa sabia que este mundo estaba cargado de maldad y de dolor! ¡pero ella controlaba todo y no yo, no tenia oportunidad alguna de revertir todo el daño que este mundo estaba sufriendo, y entendí como shin―Jin que yo soy parte de este mundo en el que estoy atrapado y que toda esta maldad también forma parte de mi, de mis pensamientos…! Si quieres un mundo mejor enderézate a ti mismo y olvida tu sentido de justicia. Ese hombre, al que tu llamas "padre" no fue mas que el puente de tu nacimiento y…

El pequeño Zamas, lastimado por las ultimas palabras contesto en llanto: ― ¡No es cierto! ¡Mi papá le pedía a Kaiju por mi!

― ¡Tu padre era el único capaz de traerte a este mundo, tu deseo de nacer no podía ser completo si alguien no te deseaba tanto como tu deseabas venir aquí!

―Déjame en paz…― Soltó el niñito, esta vez con una voz mas tenue y delgada. Las manos eran llevadas a su cara mientras intentaba inútilmente limpiar las lágrimas que salían a borbotones. El demonio no era el culpable de ellas a pesar de comportarse de manera fría y desinteresada con sus respuestas, pero resultaba la oportunidad perfecta para liberar la impotencia de recordar como su padre era asesinado…

―Llora, niño. Llora todo lo que quieras, pero luego levántate y continua. Aun eres muy joven para no encontrar salida y además…― Dijo Demigra e hizo una pausa, vaya a saber por qué. Después continuo: ― Tu futuro es grande…

―y… ¿y qué sabes de mi futuro…? ― Susurro el pequeñito limpiándose las lagrimas y unos cuantos fluidos trasparentes provenientes de su nariz. Por supuesto que Demigra no tardo en responder.

―Pues… sé que tienes que ir en aquella dirección― Respondió rápido al tiempo que señalaba al éste, allí mismo, donde el Zamasu adulto producto de la imaginación del niño o vaya a saber que; indico que debía ir. El niño miro al costado recordando ese momento y las palabras de su "yo adulto" por supuesto, y sus ojos que quedaron suspendidos en el sitio por un tiempo indefinido. Sin embargo, Demigra no dejaría lugar a pensar demasiado, y no mucho después continúo diciendo: ― Como ex kaioshin aprendiz del tiempo he visto millones de futuros en los que tu estabas, no estas en este mundo para llorar por tu padre muerto. Tu no eras de mi interés… pero mi señor; el mago de los magos, el rey dios oscuro me mostró el camino, soy tu servidor y tu llegada aquí me indica como una señal que debo mostrarte algo importante. Lo conservaras en tu corazón…

El pequeño de ojos enormemente grises, observo al demonio durante varios segundos. Todavía se limpiaba los fluidos bruscamente mientras pensaba en las palabras del Demigra. No las entendía, no a todas, y hasta ahora el demonio solo le inspiraba la misma desconfianza que se había propagado desde el inicio, cuando siendo aun mas pequeño y todavía pasaba mas tiempo encerrado en la habitación que otra cosa; noto como esos ojos rojos y ladinos lo observaban detrás de la ventana que daba al jardín. Pero había algo que también era muy cierto, y es que el demonio jamás intento lastimarlo, raptarlo o en el peor de los casos; asesinarlo.

―Si estás pensando en tener más respuestas que las que te he dado, no las tendrás. Puesto que no es el momento y como dije; no deberías estar aquí. Ya no importa que te impulso a venir, olvídalo y confórmate con lo que el presente está ofreciendo. ¿Vienes o te quedas, niño?

El pequeño Zamas, agacho la cabeza afligido, miraba sus pies y allí se perdía nuevamente en una decisión. Irse con el demonio hasta ahora era lo más seguro, porque a sus ojos; Rou resultaba más terrorífico que Demigra e incluso, Rou tenía un aspecto más demoniaco que el shin―jin que lo observo durante varios años. Al menos Demigra jamás intento lastimarlo…

Unos pasos al frente por parte del pequeño zamas, y Demigra interpreto la respuesta. Al instante sus pies empezaban a moverse en dirección al este y dijo: ―No está muy lejos de aquí, sígueme― Y en silencio el niño comenzó a caminar detrás.

Durante el camino, solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento que golpeaban levemente las ramas de los árboles. Mucho más audible, era el sonido de las hojas secas siendo aplastadas por ambos pies que caminaban pausadamente. Pero no había señales de ambas voces. Demigra adoraba el silencio, así que agradecía profundamente que el pequeño no estuviera parloteando o haciendo preguntas difíciles de responder, y cuando pensaba las preguntas difíciles, se refería a esas preguntas que lo comprometerían.

Su conocimiento sobre el niño era amplio, tal vez sabia más de lo que debía. Su señor de la oscuridad así lo quiso, y había sido este quien le puso el pequeño frente a sus ojos. Reconocía que cuando lo vio por primera vez no se había percatado que ya lo había visto nacer en un futuro, en aquel entonces; lejano, muy lejano. Si hubiese sabido antes que ese niño era la salida y el camino de su libertad quizás ya hubiese deseado con anterioridad que este naciera ¡Y hasta lo habría provocado! Pero no fue así, tuvo que cometer el error; el gran error de querer controlar Toki―Toki a su antojo, y fue exactamente hacia setenta y cinco millones de años atrás.

Cuando hablaba o pensaba en su liberad, no lo hacía pensando el salir de las grietas del tiempo, nada de eso. Su libertad era otra y tal vez el sabor de esa libertad era la misma que muchos otros quisieran tener pero que no sabrían cómo explicarla… ni el sabia como. Pero tenía algo muy claro, y es que esa libertad comenzaba cuando la misión con el niñito culminara. ¿Cuál era su libertad? Pues, volver al mundo al que pertenecía… saber que era o que vinculo tenia con el mundo.

Cuando pregunto "¿Porque estoy aquí? "La respuesta de su señor fue simple. "Estas aquí porque otra grieta en el tiempo se ha roto desde el tiempo antes del tiempo y los mundos han sido desgarrados" ¡vaya respuesta! Y eso fue lo que pensó, pero también, su señor le prometió recuperar todas sus memorias al finalizar su objetivo. Eso, lo hizo voltear al niñito nuevamente y pensó "Yo se quien eres"

―Estoy cansado― Protesto el niñito aprovechando que el demonio volteaba a verlo.

―Apenas comenzamos a caminar, niño. No empieces a quejarte…― Respondió Demigra

―Pero tengo sueño… y tengo hambre…― Susurro esta vez al tiempo que se le dibujaba un pequeño puchero en la boca.

Demigra se detuvo velozmente y por supuesto que el niño lo hizo también. Volteo rápido con cara de pocos amigos y pregunto: ― ¿Y que se te antoja comer? ¿Tal vez un dulce? ¿O quieres un delicioso filete de pescado? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―No lo sé…― Murmuro el niño. Su rostro, indicaba culpa, quizás vergüenza.

―Bien― Dijo, y al instante estiro la mano en la que llevaba el báculo para crear algo que saciara el hambre del niño. Su elección fueron unos simpáticos pastelillos que se iban formando lentamente incluidos en una pequeña caja de cartón. Aquello no tardo ni 30 segundos, y enseguida Demigra continúo hablando al tiempo que tomaba con su otra mano la caja extendida hacia el niño: ― Aquí tienes. Sé que te gustan los pastelillos. La kaio Tieer los preparaba para ti todos en sus días libres.

El pequeño zamas tomo la caja dibujando una sonrisa y contesto: ―Gracia.

―Tiene un precio…― Contesto, aunque la caja ya estaba en las manos de Zamasu.

―Pero… yo tengo nada que ofrecerte…― respondió el niño con un rostro preocupado

―Claro que sí. Tienes que prometer, que al terminar de escuchar la historia volverás a tu lugar― Dijo. Después volteo para continuar con su camino. No mucho después, el niño replico.

―Pero no quiero volver del otro lado. Mi padre decía que tenía que venir aquí y que solo así estaría en libertad. Si vuelvo; Rou me matara… El… el me lastima.

― Lo se…― Contesto Demigra

― ¿Y porque quieres que regrese? ― Pregunto el niño, y lo hizo sonando un poco angustiado.

―Porque tu deber allí no termino. Solo deberás cerrar tus ojos. Si no regresas tendré que obligarte y no quiero hacer eso ¿Lo entiendes? Debes enfrentar lo que sucedió y debes enfrentar a Rou. Te odia porque eres mejor que el ¿No lo ves? ¡Ja! Claro que no… A tu edad, ese enano de jardín no hacia ni la mitad de lo que tú haces. Tienes el poder para controlar la materia de la vida a tu antojo. Puedes crear todo tipo de vegetación y extrañas criaturas coloridas. Puedes hacer de este oscuro bosque, el paraíso más grande jamás visto si lo deseas… y el, bueno pues… tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para llegar hasta donde está siendo un fruto dorado. Para Rou, eso es injusto. También es injusto que deba aceptar que tú eres el hijo de un simple jardinero que soñaba con una familia propia. Curiosamente y para su infortunio el mundo le revela a toda la comunidad Shin―jin que tú tienes todas las habilidades que Koro no tuvo pero que añoraba para ti antes de que nacieras. ¿No lo entiendes? Su deseo era tener un niño, y lo deseo con tanto amor que le dio forma de vida. Ah… ― Suspiro un momento antes de continuar ― Supongo que el mundo necesita a un niño como tú. Pero no ven y tú necesitas nutrir ese amor para comprender la vida… ¡Oh! ― Exclamo al mirar al frente ― Ya casi llegamos.

―No te entiendo…― Contesto el pequeño con varios restos de crema en la boca. Ahora su rostro lucía hasta más colorido, despierto y alegre. Los dulces le agradaban…

―Eso no importa. Lo entenderás― Fue la corta respuesta del demonio. Y el silencio volvió a invadirlos. Aunque fue por un corto tiempo, ya que a unos cuantos metros detrás de los árboles, empezaba a verse una luz blanca y brillante. La oscuridad parecía romper su cascara como si se tratara de algo irreal esa luz iba haciéndose cada vez más intensa a medida que iban avanzando.

El niño abrió los ojos un poco más grandes, la cercanía de la luz, le hacía imaginar que detrás de esos gigantes arboles oscuros como la noche existía un paisaje seguramente increíble. Ya estaba próximo.

Sus ojos se enceguecieron un poco, haciendo que los entrecerrara al recibir el impacto de la claridad. Le tomo varios segundos hasta que poco a poco empezaba a abrirlos para luego notar lo que tenía de frente. Aquello era, el paisaje más hermoso jamás visto, al menos para él, que era un niñito de apenas unos pocos años y que solo conocía el otro lado del planeta, con suerte; los alrededores del castillo kai-shin.

No había sitio en ese paisaje que no estuviese cubierto de hierbas verdes y frescas. A unos pocos metros se veían las gigantescas cascadas que rodeaban un antiguo altar, hecho con las piedras más añejas de ese lugar; inmensas. Las enredaderas adornaban cada pilar de forma sutil y en el centro podía verse con claridad una especie de piedra esférica, y esférica en toda su perfección. A simple vista solo era una piedra.

―Hemos llegado― Se escuchó decir a Demigra mientras sonreía levemente. El niño, por supuesto que no noto absolutamente nada, porque sus ojitos estaban embelesados con ese paraíso lleno de verdor y aguas cristalinas. ― ¿De verdad querías quedarte en ese oscuro bosque?

―Lo siento…― alcanzo a susurrar, mientras miraba embobado el lugar ― No sabía que aquí existía un lugar así.

―Oh, bueno. Yo tampoco, pero cuando fui encerrado en este lugar supe de su existencia. Es grandioso, pero no me pertenece; ni a ti, así que no toques nada y tampoco se te ocurra arrancar una sola flor.

―No lo haría, si lo hago morirá― Contesto el pequeño mirándolo con ojos grandes.

Por alguna extraña razón, la frase; simple, corta y sincera, lograron que Demigra se detuviera un segundo en la figura del niño, o mejor dicho; sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía una estúpida frase y para nada engañosa, tener tanto significado? De tal manera que sonara tan sencilla y sincera que seria incomprensible para cualquiera que no amara la vida. Había quedado paralizado.

Parpadeo un poco, y así termino por recobrar la conciencia, sin embargo, las palabras todavía pasaban por sus pensamientos una y otra vez: ― Oh… Lo, lo siento niño – Dijo. Involuntariamente su mano derecha viajo hasta la cúspide del niñito dando una suave caricia que para este fue incomprensible, pues, hasta el momento, el demonio no había mostrado gesto cariñoso alguno.

―Por ¿Por qué te disculpas? ― Pregunto el pequeño un poco preocupado.

Pero Demigra no respondió. Limitado, corrió la mirada en dirección al altar, mas por esquivar la profundidad de esa mirada cristalina y amorosa que lo hacia sentir débil y despertaba su deseo protector. Porque el; mas que cualquiera sabia lo que le depara al pequeño. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él era un ex kaioshin del tiempo, corrompido por una mente deseosa por alcanzar su objetivo de controlar el tiempo a su antojo, y así, también el universo. Ni sabia con que fin. Quizás por notar lo mismo que el niño; injusticias… no lo sabia con exactitud.

Tras varios minutos de silencio en los que se había quedado perdido, finalmente recobro la conciencia diciendo: ― Haa… De acuerdo. Aquí, aquí es donde te contare un cuento…

―Mmm… ¿Todo esto es por un cuento? ― Pregunto el niño pensativo al tiempo que observaba el altar.

―Pues… antes de escuchar el cuento tienes que saber en donde estas ¿lo sabes? ― Pregunto. Zamas recorrió con la mirada el lugar al menos unos cuantos segundos mas. Después respondió.

―Este es, es el bosque Jikan. Los antiguos shin―jin solían llamarlo el bosque de las almas perdidas. Los antiguos libros dicen que este bosque esta maldito y que es el lado oscuro del planeta, no existe hombre que haya entrado aquí y haya salido con vida. Las bestias son feroces y con un poder mas grande que un kaioshin, los brujos tienen hechizos mas grandes que cualquier otro shin―jin y…

―Oh… santo cielos…― murmuro Demigra en un tono agotador e interrumpiendo las palabras del niño. – No has leído mas que puras mierdas niño… ¿De donde demonios sacas esas historias?

―De la biblioteca…― respondió el niño veloz y confiado.

― ¡Pues deberían prenderle fuego! Malditos antiguos kaioshines… siempre arreglando las cosas a su conveniencia― Dijo completamente molesto, con las cejas arqueadas y la boca torcida mostrando desprecio. ―Por tu bien espero que no hayas creído esa estupidez. Para empezar ¿sabes lo que significa Jikan? – preguntó. El niño automáticamente nego con su cabeza y Demigra continuo: ―Significa "Tiempo" este es el bosque del tiempo, pero la palabra tiempo no significa que aquí exista esa clase de idea mundanal del mundo material ¿Lo entiendes?

―No…― Murmuro el niño, y lo hizo bastante confundido mientras miraba estupefacto los rasgados ojos enrojecidos. Como tantas veces lo hizo, el demonio dio un golpe en el suelo con la punta de su báculo mostrándose irritado y respondió: ― ¡Que aquí no existe el tiempo, niño! ¡Y es que en realidad el tiempo es una mentira! Pero digámoslo así; Si bien las leyes del universo reinan en cualquier parte del mundo material incluso a nosotros mismos conformados de materia, este lugar es una grieta enorme en donde el tiempo no existe, de hecho, todo lo ves aquí no existe en verdad. Sólo esta en tu mente y la primera ley se hace presente "El universo existe en la mente cosmica" y ella se reparte a cada uno de nosotros. Puedes verlos ahora, cualquiera puede verlo ahora, pero aquí no hay nada…

―No es cierto― Dijo el niño, dando una vuelta mas a los alrededores con sus enormes ojos grises.

―Lo es. Las grietas del tiempo son la primera formación de nuestra mente cósmica, y este es el hogar de mi señor, el gran mago oscuro. Nadie lo sabe y se me ha rebelado como un secreto para que lo comparta contigo. Este sitio; aquí mismo, esto es Hildor y de este altar nacían las enormes bestias llamadas dragones y a lo que los estúpidos shin-jins nombran como "monstruos aterradores"

―Espera…― Interrumpió el niño rápidamente – Esto no es un cuento…

― ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ― Contesto Demigra eufórico y penetrando en la mirada del niño – Es un cuento real. Y tu eres parte de el.

El pequeño Zamas, todavía mas enmarañado; respondió: ―No te entiendo. Yo no conozco este lugar y… y tampoco se quien es tu señor...

―No lo recuerdas… solo eso sucede― contesto Demigra convencido ―Y dudo mucho que lo recuerdes…― susurro. Pero aquello fue un susurro involuntario. Algo que surgió momentáneamente en su cabeza sin siquiera pensar en que podría decirlo. Tenia muchas cosas para decirle, y sin embargo conocia sus limitaciones. Como ex kaioshin del tiempo, entendía que no debía intervenir en el futuro de nadie, ni siquiera en la de otro shin―jin…

― ¿Qué debo recordar? ― Pregunto curioso y tímido a la vez.

―Nada por ahora. Solo escucha― Dijo y al instante continuo: ― cuenta la leyenda que aquí; en Hildor, por encima de ese altar. El mago oscuro; el rey dios elfo…

― ¡Oh! ¡Elfos! ― Exclamo el niño entusiasmado al tiempo que pegaba un salto― ¡Es una historia real de elfos!

― ¡Lo es, pero esto no es un juego así que escúchame bien! ― soltó el demonio, y apretó la muñeca del niño para captar su atención. Zamas, borro su sonrisa rápidamente y al instante su mirada se centro en la del shin―jin. Después, escucho: ― Hildor era el hogar sagrado; creado por el Rey elfo oscuro, aquí le dio vida a su raza mas protectora; los dragones. Pero… ¡Ah! Estos no eran dragones como esos que imaginan los estúpidos humanos; echando fuego por sus bocas o yo que se que cosa, estos dragones eran increíbles ¡y el rey tenia siete! Siete maravillas que danzaban por el universo cumpliendo los deseos mas amados del rey. ¡también tenían poderes defensivos! Y protegían al rey y a toda la comunidad elfica de cualquier enemigo existente en este mundo. Los dragones no escupían fuego, ellos escupían gigantescas bocas de materia oscura capaz de dejarte perdido en cualquier interdimension ¡y no la confundas con la palabra dimensión! La dimensión es algo que pertenece a otro mundo y la interdimension es el plano que coexiste escondido dentro de este y que no es visible, el mundo interdimensional esta plagado de desechos pertenecientes a este mundo y fue creado por el rey dios elfo para poder limpiar el universo de todo aquello que le proporcionaba maldad. Quizás… nunca pudo erradicarla por completo…― susurro la ultima frase pensativo, luego continuo: ― Desde su creación; el ejercito de dragones fue la gran salvación del universo…

―Y… ¿Y que sucedió con ellos? ― Interrumpió Zamas ― ¿Por qué no están en este mundo? Mi padre nunca me ha dicho porque los elfos abandonaron este mundo… ellos pertenecían aquí ¿verdad?

El demonio volvió la vista hacia él niñito a gran velocidad. De todas esas preguntas, no poseía ninguna, pero estaba seguro de adquirirlas todas cuando acabase su misión; tenia un trato. No obstante, su existencia en el mundo material seria inexistente para que alguien pudiera escucharla. Lo entendía. Entendía a su señor.

―No lo se― Respondió sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para salir forzosamente de su medicación. ―Nadie, nadie ha comprobado la existencia de los elfos y no hay libro que compruebe su existencia. Sin embargo, puedo creer en la voz de mi señor; el mago oscuro, y del tiempo que llevo encerrado aquí, nunca pude ver este lugar hasta que no tuve su cercanía. El me dijo que tu lo verías con claridad. Ahora, escucha. La leyenda dice que un día los dragones tendrán que volver a este mundo. Aquí mismo, en este altar el rey dios elfo abrirá el portal que contiene la energía; ki, poder o como quieras llamarlo; que despertara a todos los seres sintientes del dragón. Aquí sus huevos naranjas y brillosos se romperán como frágiles cristales, cuando ellos despierten el camino próximo al despertar de los dioses surgirá. ¡pero! ― Dijo, y se detuvo como si estuviera buceando en el océano de su mente, buscando las palabras adecuadas o quizás buscando no olvidarse ningún detalle de ese relato que al recordarlo podía sentir como su cuerpo respondía con sutiles escalofríos. ― ¡Hay algo mas! Cuando esto suceda, el ejercito de Ángeles también debe despertar; de otra forma, los dragones no podran enfrentar la guerra…

― ¿Habrá una guerra? ― interrumpió el niño preocupado y asustado. ―Yo no quiero una guerra…

―No puedes evitarlas, niño. El ciclo de los primeros hombres no ha terminado y el de los segundos hombres esta a punto de llegar a su fin…

―No te entiendo…― Murmuro el niño. Demigra interrumpió rápidamente: ― No poseo toda la información. Mi señor es sabio, y ha guardado secretos, cuando le pregunte porque, me dijo "tal vez el universo escuche" y también dijo "No estoy completo" "perdí fuerzas" no lo se. Sin embargo, intuyo que lo mas importante es que tu sepas que no habrá un ejercito de dragones exitoso si no hay un ejercito de ángeles de igual magnitud.

―Los ángeles de los que hablas ¿Son los ángeles que cuidan de los dioses destructores? ― Pregunto el niño.

―Así es…―

―Pero…―interrumpió Zamas ― ¿Ellos no lo saben? No entiendo…

― ¡Deja de decir que no lo entiendes, yo tampoco lo entiendo niño! ― Contesto un poco irritado. Las preguntas del niño en realidad no eran el motivo, si no el hecho de estar tan intrigado como él y no tener las respuestas. Si las supiera y no tuviera que decirlas, hubiera respetado la decision, pero, era evidente que aquello tampoco tenia que saberlo. Lo entendía; era un servidor. ―Escucha, hay algo mas que debes saber…

― ¿Por qué debo saberlo? ―Pregunto el pequeño Zamasu.

― ¡Ah niño! ― contesto más irritado ― ¡Solo escucha y tú sabrás porque tenía que llegar a ti! Esto es parte de una leyenda que todavía no esta escrita ¡no ha sucedido! ¡nadie lo sabe! La leyenda dice, que algo tan terrible sucederá y que el ejercito de ángeles se levantará y luchará a sangre fría, pero, el ejercito de ángeles no podrá avanzar si primero no se realiza la ascensión del sacerdote. El ángel de sol, como solían llamarlo los elfos en los tiempos antes del tiempo; debe conocer su destino. Es el elegido antes del tiempo, el único ángel con sentimientos puros y dual, no hay neutralidad en el y esto; sumado a su gran poder y procedencia harán del gran despertar y el comienzo del nuevo ciclo; un éxito…

Un suave silencio se coló de repente, dejando a ambos shin-jin sumergidos en la mirada del otro. Demigra habia concluido, y el niño, con ojos grandes y boca entre abierta todavía hacia maromas en su mente por entender a donde iba el relato. Hubiera dicho; si tuviera las agallas, que su padre era mejor contador de cuentos y que al menos contaba lo que en un pasado muy profundo sucedió. No es que el cuento de Demigra no sonara interesante, al contrario, era profundamente interesante porque esto suponía un futuro, pero ese futuro no se sentís como si le competiera en algún punto.

Preguntar, seria demasiado; pensó. Demigra estaba arto de escucharlo preguntar, y sin embargo el niño necesitaba respuestas.

―Debes irte― soltó de repente mirando con ojos grandes al niñito. Éste, por supuesto que negó rotundamente al tiempo que contestaba casi en un susurro: ―Por favor… Me portare bien, no causare destrozos y no cortare las flores…

―Oh… niño― Respondió el demonio ―Lo siento… mi señor, mi señor dice que tu debes ser completo. Despierta por favor…

―Q ¿Qué…? ― Pregunto arqueando sus cejas confundido ― ¿De que estas hablando?

―Es hora de regresar…― repitio. Esta vez, el niño retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y hasta parecía empezar a desorientarse. Los ojos viajaban a los alrededores a gran velocidad. A la mente solo llegaba un pensamiento ¿es un sueño? Y sus ojos se detuvieron en el altar "no puede ser un sueño" llegaron las palabras como un nuevo pensamiento.

Empezaba a asustarse, a respirar agitado. No podía ser un sueño… y eso es lo que único que rondaba en su cabeza repetidamente. Entonces ¿había sido alcanzado por Rou? ¿o tal vez jamás libero a Koro? No lo sabia… no estaba seguro de nada. Estaba perdido, y el pánico tomaba fuerzas avanzando como una gigantesca nube negra que tapaba por completo cualquier pensamiento de cordura. Olía a locura, como si siendo tan pequeño perdiera la noción de diferenciar entre el sueño y la realidad ¿Qué era real, y que era un sueño? Acaso ¿vivía en dos sueños, el real y el fantástico? ¿Cuál era cual?

Era demasiado pequeño para que una mente joven pudiera soportar tales preguntas, y todas ellas solo tenían espacio para el silencio. Nunca nadie podría responderlas, porque nadie tenia la verdad absoluta. Ni siquiera el…

― ¡Despierta! ― Grito Demigra con todas sus fuerzas. Al mismo tiempo la punta de su báculo era golpeada contra el suelo tan pero tan fuerte como el grave timbre de voz golpeaba los oídos del pequeño. De un solo impulso cerro los ojos. Lo hizo con fuerza, una dolorosa, y sus puñitos fueron presionados también, su cuerpo se tenso y su garganta se cerro incapaz de susurrar, gemir o decir algo. El mundo tembló; su mundo. Lo sintió en cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero los temores de abrir sus ojos no le permitieron más que sentir el impacto al tiempo que imaginaba como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

― ¡No! ― Grito con una voz rasposa. Pero el temblor no se detuvo y una vez mas, quizás por ultima vez, escucho decir al Demonio con las manos al cielo: ― ¡Crystal, cabeza de la creación! ¡Divino dios! ¡Rey alfa, resucita de entre los muertos y trae tu legado!

El niño despertó.

...

Yoes

(Futuro alterno)

Escapar. Aquello repiqueteaba en su cabeza aun después de haber escapado. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No lo sabia y quizás había escapado sin siquiera pensar de que forma. "las mejores ideas surgen de lo espontaneo" pensó, mientras una gruesa y despiadada línea de sangre cubría su ojo derecho dificultándole la visión. Miro sus manos; tenia ambas, y eso también surgió como un pensamiento espontaneo. Si profundizaba en ellas, notaba que tiritaban, al igual que sus piernas y sus labios. Estaba asustado. ¿Por qué no admitirlo?

En un intento por frenar el tiriteo de sus labios los apretó con fuerza, mientras sus ojos viajaban de una dirección a otra buscando que la presencia de Black no volviese sin antes darle tiempo; un poco, a tan solo recuperarse.

En un veloz parpadeo noto en donde estaba. No estaba lejos de casa y tampoco lejos del refugio en donde conoció a Mai. Pero, correr en dirección a su madre era su principal objetivo, pues desde que había huido no sabia nada de ella y le urgía verla, aunque sea un momento. Con el extremo de los sigilos, Trunks salió de ese maltratado y sucio escondite escabulléndose entre los escombros.

Corría todo lo que podía, deteniéndose en cada paredón para observar el cielo y los alrededores con tal de no encontrarse sorprendido por Black, y tenia que ser cuidadoso ya que lo había perdido de vista quien sabe en que momento y la presencia de su Ki era inexistente, algo que todavía no alcanzaba a entender, pero que le había dejado de dar vueltas al asunto. Después de todo… no obtendría respuestas y quien podía dárselas ya estaba muerto.

No tenia mucha luz para ver mas detenidamente, y aunque así la tuviera no le serviría de nada. Por tal motivo, faltando solo unos cuantos metros para llegar al refugio de su madre, tomo impulso y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Lo había logrado y al abrir los ojos sus pies estaban tocando el suelo quebrantado de la entrada del refugio subterráneo.

―Mamá…― Susurro Trunks mirando escaleras abajo. Quería gritar, llorar tal vez, y juraría que lo haría si no fuera porque el hombre con el rostro de Goku podría escuchar y descubrirlos. Una vez mas mordió sus labios ahogando hasta el último de sus gemidos y llantos. Todavía era pronto para derramar lagrimas; pensó, de tristeza o de felicidad… aun era pronto.

―Aah…. Mamá, mamá… ma, mamá…― Repetía casi inaudiblemente, frenético, nervioso y ansioso por llegar, pero sobre todo porque aun estuviese con vida. ―Mamá…― continuaba diciendo mientras sus pasos se aceleraban en cada descenso.

El énfasis con la que descendía se había vuelto delirante para el joven saiyan. El corazón se aceleraba agitándose mas y mas, sus pulsaciones aumentaban amenazando con explotar su corazón, y finalmente, cuando la puerta metálica estaba casi rosando su nariz, se detuvo.

Siempre, y desde que habían encontrado ese lugar como escondite, Bulma reconocía las pisadas y la puerta se abría rápidamente. Nada de eso ocurrió y lo peor surcaba en su cabeza haciendo que de un solo golpe abriera la puerta encontrándose con "Nada" ni una señal, ropa, o material que pudiera pertenecer a la mujer. No había rastros. Ni siquiera de los equipos que estaba utilizando para crear el combustible de la maquina del tiempo.

El lugar parecía no haber sido atacado. Eso lleno de esperanzas al joven hibrido y rápidamente salió del sitio de la misma manera en la que entro, solo que mas a prisa. Todo indicaba que Bulma había cambiado de escondite por seguridad y si era de esa forma entonces ambas mujeres estaban en el mismo sitio. Pero era muy pronto para afirmar eso, porque desde su ultima batalla con Black; la que también termino en derrota había perdido de vista a Mai y si tomaba conciencia del tiempo que venia escapando, se resumía a unos 2 días seguidos con unos pequeños intervalos de descanso.

Mientras corría cauteloso hasta el próximo refugio, volvió a pensar lo que había estado comiéndole la cabeza durante semanas y algo que todavía no entendía por mas que quisiera. ¿Por qué no los mataba de una vez? Es decir ¿Por qué Black, siendo tan poderoso todavía no se atrevía a volar el planeta por completo si ya tenia la guerra ganada?

Parecía como si le estuviera dando la oportunidad de huir, de ir por ayuda, aunque dudaba que supiera eso… o lo que sea. No lo entendía, y esa pregunta no lo dejaba en paz ni en los cinco minutos que se quedaba dormitando producto del cansancio y el dolor en su cuerpo. Black, podía acabar con todo ¿Por qué no lo hacia? En ese trayecto la pregunta no hizo mas que girar en su cabeza una y otra vez. Mientras, no muy lejos, veía el siguiente escondite y el lugar donde esperaba que ambas mujeres estuvieran a salvo.

…

El humor que traía el hombre con el rostro que alguna vez fue salvador de la tierra no era el mas agradable. Porque todavía no comprendía el motivo por el cual tenia que dejar escapar al humano. Por supuesto, lo dejaba escapar, y lo hacia en cada situación en las que lo veía en aprietos. El alma vibraba y se regocijaba de felicidad al ver el rostro suplicante y derrotado de ese saiyajin, disfrutaba asquerosamente hacerlo sufrir y lastimarlo. Sin embargo, no podía matarlo. No era su voluntad…

Entro a la cabaña abriendo la puerta de un solo manotazo. Estaba furioso y de los ojos parecían que saldría fuego si no llegaba a encontrar el motivo que lo hizo volver a la estúpida cabaña.

―En donde estas…― Susurro mas para si, y rápido se encaminó por un pequeño y corto pasillo que daba directo a lo que podría o parecía ser una habitación. De la misma forma; brusca, su mano derecha golpeo la puerta con la intención de abrirla, hacerla pedazos si era posible. Pero quizás no le había puesto tal entusiasmo como para tirarla abajo, por lo que esta apenas se movió, y así descubrió que la puerta traía protección.

Zamasu, era listo.

―Maldita seas…― Susurro furioso, tanto que el rostro parecía más rosado de lo normal. ― ¡abre la puerta! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Del otro lado, el aprendiz se mantenía sentado en una silla de escritorio, sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta sosteniendo ese viejo hechizo que Gowasu le había enseñado para bloquear las entradas, salidas, cajuelas o lo que fuera. Un viejo truco, pero efectivo. Claro que, si quisiera, Black ya hubiese destruido la puerta, pues, ese hechizo no podría detenerlo. No era un poder suficiente.

― ¡Zamasu, abre la maldita puerta de una vez! ― Repitió la voz de Black, del otro lado, y eso que Zamasu tenia en las manos, que protegía como una reliquia y que todavía no había sido nombrado, fue presionado con fuerza, mientras podía verse claramente como el pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

Esa caja musical, era lo ultimo de cordura que le quedaba. Black no la había visto, tampoco se percato de su presencia. Al principio cuando pensó en traerla consigo, dudo en hacerlo, porque temía que la descubriese y entonces ella armara una discusión y terminara por perderla. Por otro lado, la curiosidad por preguntarle sobre la caja lo invadía constantemente. ¿en donde estaba la suya? Pertenecían a diferentes líneas de tiempo, pero ambos eran lo mismo, y, sin embargo, Black no parecía tener recuerdo alguno de esa pequeña caja musical. Lo confirmo al escucharla sonar tiempo atrás, mientras esta se mantenía escondida y el dios con cuerpo humano ni siquiera la había escuchado.

En un principio no lo comprendió, pero luego entendió que su "yo" del pasado estaba completamente consumido por una oscuridad que había secado su ser por completo y que este había quedado en un solitario y penumbroso rincón permitiéndole total libertad a la mente Saiyajin; asesina y egoísta, que hiciera todo a su antojo. Esa fue la conclusión mas sencilla que Zamasu sacó después de notar el comportamiento de su "yo" presente dentro del cuerpo de un humano. Ya no había rastros de el…

― ¡Zamas! ― Grito Black nuevamente.

― ¡Que es lo que quieres! ― Contesto Zamas con el mismo tono de voz y escondiendo el artefacto en el cajón mas cercano, luego la sello con su poder. Segundos después, quito el hechizo; embrujo o lo que fuera de la puerta, permitiendo el paso al furioso Black.

Como era de esperara, el dios en cuerpo de Saiyan esta vez si dio un fuerte golpe logrando que la puerta se abriera. Con la cara amenazante y los puños cerrados, dejando escapar parte de su Ki, dijo: ― ¿Por qué no puedo aniquilar a ese humano? Dime ¡porque! ¡¿Porque debo hacerte caso?! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Estamos a solo unos cuantos pasos de destruir a toda esta asquerosa raza incluyendo a ese Saiyajin y tengo que dejarlo escapar por tus caprichos de niña consentida! No te he buscado para que interfieras en mis planes, tienes la vida eterna y yo tengo el cuerpo que quiero, te he rescatado de las manos de ese viejo estúpido que jamás nos ha escuchado y todavía te niegas a acabar con esta raza. ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¡por todos los dioses! ¡somos la misma persona!

― ¡No! ― Interrumpió Zamasu en un grito que hizo callar bruscamente a su "yo" humano; si es que podía llamárselo "yo" porque para Zamas, su "yo" no tenia nada que ver con su cuerpo. Y visible y evidentemente, el "yo" no era el cuerpo… ― ¡No! ― repitió – no somos iguales…

―Que…―Susurro Black al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. Le parecía una estupidez, pues, eran la misma persona. ―Te has vuelto loco… ¿ya olvidaste que yo logre que nuestros deseos se hicieran realidad? Mira alla afuera, no queda nada, solo unas pequeñas e indefensas criaturas gritando y suplicando piedad… otros todavia luchan con las pocas fuerzas que les queda… y tu, todavia estas aquí dándome ordenes como el dios que ahora eres gracias a mi, y yo obedeciendote sin saber por qué. ¡Estoy a sus pies majestad! ― Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y luego continuo: ― Sera que ¿Usted puede decirme cuando terminaremos con esto de una buena vez?

Así como escucho, el aprendiz se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos, sosteniendo la dura mirada que competía parejamente con la de Black. ¿Cuál era la explicación? Para empezar, la caja, el sonido y el recuerdo que no deseaba abandonar del supremo del éste. Lo que para "el Zamasu" del presente no estaba claro; ni un ápice, para él era el camino a su despertar. Lo sintió tarde, y ni siquiera alcanzo a rescatarlo… su presente lo había dejado morir en manos de Dabura, mientras observaba todo a la distancia. Así es como lo conto descaradamente…

Cuando Black le informo sobre la muerte de Shin, ya era tarde. Todo se había derrumbado, pero esa caja volvía a sonar con mas fuerza y mas intensidad. Sus decisiones; o las que pudo tomar en presencia de Black, lo arrastraron hasta las enormes esferas del dragón, las que desconocía totalmente y que conoció gracias a su presente. Pensó en revivir al supremo del este, y ese fue un deseo que hubiera querido cumplir si no fuera porque Black lo asesinaría sin piedad. No eran los mismo… ya no.

Como propuesta, su presente lo invitaba a elegir un cuerpo igual, el de un saiyajin, pero, por mas poderoso que sonará, se viera o se sintiera, obtener ese poder no era su deseo. Y así surgió el deseo de la vida eterna. De esa forma no podría morir, y de alguna manera intentaría buscar en cualquier línea de tiempo; lo que Black dejo morir sin sentir una gota de resentimiento.

―Habla de una vez― Interrumpió Black borrando cualquier pensamiento ―Quiero saber cuando podre acabar con esto mientras tu te pintas las uñas aquí…

―No vas a destruir nada aun…― Replico Zamasu

― ¿Y qué te hace creer que seguiré recibiendo tus ordenes? Tengo el anillo del tiempo, soy muy poderoso y no te necesito. Pero tu si me necesitas a mi. Sin mi no vales nada.

―Tu eres el que no vale nada con ese cuerpo de mentira. Te lo diré una vez mas. Tu y yo no somos iguales. Tu no eres yo, yo estoy profundamente ahogado en ese cuerpo y casi no queda existencia de mi. Puede que pensemos iguales al decir que detestamos a los humanos porque tienen un poder que no merecen, que no pueden ser mas poderosos que un dios, y que solo tienen la capacidad para construir el odio y las guerras. Pero solo compartimos esa conciencia, y yo no soy la conciencia. Tu llegaste a esta línea de tiempo con un cuerpo ajeno, con cosas que yo jamás conocí, ni siquiera se quien es ese tal Goku y no alcanza con que me lo hayas mostrado y ahora tengas su cuerpo. ¡yo! No deseo jamás estar en el cuerpo de un humano…

―Entonces ¿Qué demonios quieres? ― Pregunto. Y en su tono podía notarse la furia sostenida

―Sabes – Dijo balbuceando un poco. Se detuvo con nerviosismo y como pudo continuo: ―Sabes bien lo que quiero…

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto confundido – No, no se que quieres ¡no soy tu esposo y sinceramente no se que es lo que quieres! Dime, dímelo de una vez…

―Lo dejaste morir…― Dijo veloz y en un susurro audible.

―Vete a la mierda― Respondió Black; sereno, pero hecho una cólera por dentro. El deseo de acabar con el aprendiz era algo que jamás imagino pensar, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de revertir su vida eterna entonces y en unos cuantos segundos lo haría pedazos.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Porque ¿Por qué no lo salvaste? ― pregunto el aprendiz con una voz lastimosa

― ¿estas, estas reclamándome la muerte de ese kaioshin bueno para nada? No valía una mierda y ni siquiera podía con Dabura, si lo dejabas con vida, también dejarías vivo al dios destructor y nuestro plan jamás hubiera funcionado ¿entiendes porque tenia que morir?

―El no iba a hacerte daño…― Susurro ―Lo dejaste morir y no podía defenderse. Era nuestra sangre…

―Que ¿Qué era nuestra sangre? ¿Te estas apiadando por que era nuestra sangre? ¿Y que hay del resto? con ellos no temblaron tus manos al momento de aniquilarlos ¿verdad? Ya déjate de estupideces porque ese Kaioshin no era relevante para nuestro plan o es que acaso ¿estas arrepentido? Porque si dices eso te juro que buscare la forma de hacerte pedazos…

La frase se vio interrumpida por el gesto burlesco y el veloz revoleo de ojos que el aprendiz mostraba de manera desafiante, y al instante respondió: ― ¿arrepentido de nuestro plan? ¿arrepentido de acabar con los humanos incivilizados creadores de guerras, pobrezas y religiones? ¿arrepentido de acabar con humanos que aniquilan millones de especies innecesariamente y desprecian su propio ecosistema? ¿Crees que estoy arrepentido de ver como ese maldito manicomio cae de una vez? Realmente no somos iguales…

― ¡Cuando te mojas por ese kaioshin no! Tienes razón, no somos iguales y voy a acabar con esta maldita raza de una vez por todas…

― ¡No vas a hacer eso! ¡Deja que viaje al pasado! ― Grito Zamasu enfurecido y la respuesta fue de igual magnitud

― ¡¿Para que?! ¡No encontrara nada allí, los aniquile a todos! ¡No hay nada, absolutamente nada! ¡Yo acabe con todos, con cada especie humana, con cada shin―jin, kaiosama y supremo! ¿Sabes lo que le hice al supremo del éste? ¡Lo golpee salvajemente hasta el cansancio, y cuando estaba desmayado continúe golpeándolo hasta que su aniñado rostro fuera irreconocible por su pobre y desgraciado asistente que no alcanzaba a moverse por tener sus piernas y brazos rotos, después y para que vea lo salvaje que puede ser un humano baje mi pantalón y obligue a ese kaioshin a que me lo chupara! ¡Le di por el culo hasta matarlo y cuando me cansé lo hice volar en pedazos! Tendrías que haber visto el rostro sufrido y patético de su ayudante…

―Eres un maldito…― Susurro el aprendiz. Imaginar lo escuchado abría la herida nuevamente ― ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ―Grito esta vez levantándose de su asiento y aproximándose unos cuantos pasos. Hasta el momento, nunca escucho lo ocurrido en el pasado, solo lo justo y por temor no se atrevió a preguntar por Shin. Eso le sumaba esperanzas y allí nacía el motivo por el que quería permitirle a Trunks su viaje en el tiempo, era una estúpida esperanza, pero lo único que le quedaba… ― ¿Por qué le causaste sufrimiento? Si querías matarlo, solo tenias que hacer eso….

― ¡Ha, jajajja! ¿matarlo? Eso no haría un humano, no sin antes hacerte pasar el peor de tus calvarios ¡no seria justo! Además, ese supremo tenia que entrar en razón antes de morir y ver lo brutal que puede ser la humanidad a la que tanto amo. Ahora bien ¿todavía tienes ganas de que ese asqueroso saiyajin viaje para encontrar nada? El mundo, así como esta es maravilloso, no necesitas nada y tampoco necesitas a ese supremo con vida, no se que te ha prometido…

Rápido, Zamasu interrumpió: ―No me prometió nada porque lo dejaste morir, era lo ultimo de nuestra raza, eliminaste el árbol… hiciste explotar nuestro planeta natal y…

― ¿Y qué? ― Pregunto desafiante ― ¿Y temes ser el ultimo dios creador? Eso es lo que queríamos o ¿no? Pues ahí tienes, yo soy un dios poderoso, y tu eres el único dios creador… no mas creaciones estúpidas con mentes insípidas e incivilizadas, no mas especies inteligentes que dejan mucho que desear… y bienvenido el mundo perfecto lleno de especies amorosas y flores silvestres. Yo no puedo crear… es una lastima, pero tu si puedes hacerlo… no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte buscado. Olvídate de ese Kaioshin, no era gran cosa…

El silencio reino finalmente. El aprendiz todavía conservaba la mirada sobre Black, incapaz de quitarla; mirar a un costado o simplemente retirarse. No alcanzaba a reaccionar, y ciertamente no quería escuchar o volver a escuchar lo que esa retorcida cabeza con cerebro humano y alma de kaioshin fueron capaz de hacer, pero no con los humanos, si no con el Supremo del éste. ¿Por qué? Era sencillo, y todo empezaba con una mentira, porque él, si tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al supremo del universo siete.

Le había costado una sanción llegar a él, y lo hizo guiado por el sonido de esa caja misteriosa que llevaba desde la niñez. El anciano Gowasu no se opuso, y hasta pensó que la cercanía de Shin calmaba toda esa ansiedad y desprecio que cargaba hacia la humanidad. Kibito ponía de su parte y le demostraba que también odiaba a los humanos, pero siempre lanzaba algún tonto chiste para hacerlo reír y además para ver a Shin poner trompa de niñito berrinchudo por tal comentario del ayudante.

La calma se intensifico cuando empezó a tener una cierta intimidad con el supremo del universo siete. Kibito ya no estaba presente entre ellos, el tiempo que compartían era cada vez mas solitario y las tardes se hacían cortas por lo que siempre terminaba solicitando un permiso mas extenso que le permita disfrutar un poco mas de la cercanía de Shin. El amor que tenia guardado desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo, empezaba a fluir por si solo y tiempo después, cuando noto que Shin correspondía a todo ello, tomo coraje y sin previo aviso lo había besado viéndolo desprevenido.

Allí, comenzó y lo había olvidado todo. No es que la humanidad no le importara, pero poco a poco lo iba olvidando, sus sueños iban cambiando y hasta parecía que la percepción del mundo empezaba a ser diferente ¡y por un momento, pensó que la humanidad podía ser salvada! El deseo de verlos extintos cambiaba a una vaga idea de ayudarlos a evolucionar como seres sintientes de conciencia pura; amorosa. ¡Sonaba una locura! Pero ese sentimiento se le antojaba eterno y hasta sintió que comprendía su verdadero objetivo en el mundo…

Todo ello nacía con tan solo ver sonreír el dulce rostro del shin-jin que le robo el corazón y le absorbió el alma, y a pesar de no poder estar junto a él todos los días porque debía cumplir sus obligaciones, su sueño crecía mas al pensar que un día podría convencer a Shin para que este dejara su puesto de kaioshin y cambiará de universo, claro que, el dios destructor debía estar de acuerdo y también retirarse… ¡era un sueño muy grande! ¡una locura para cualquiera que lo escuchara! Pero ese sueño era lo que lo llenaba de esperanzas y el motivo por el cual veía el mundo con otros ojos.

Nunca creyó, por ningún motivo que Shin podría estar en peligro, y mientras el cumplía con su entrenamiento en su universo, lejos muy lejos; donde ni siquiera podía sentir su Ki, en ese preciso instante la luz de su amado supremo se extinguió. Su muerte producto de haber querido ayudar a los humanos había marcado a ese que residía en lo mas profundo. El observador silenciado lloro amargamente hasta penetrar su alma, su mente y su corazón. Se vio enfermo, su cuerpo se enfermo y sus deseos de vida se habían perdido por completo.

El anciano Gowas ayudo cuanto pudo, y durante su duelo jamás lo dejo en soledad. Incluso había aceptado que la caja si era capaz de sonar solo para él y dijo "¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¡en este mundo todo puede suceder!" y así giraba la cuerda una y otra vez solo para que la oyera y al menos pudiera sentir algo de la paz que perdió tras la muerte del jovencito. No fue fácil.

Culpar a la humanidad fue el sentimiento que surgió después, o tal vez era la excusa perfecta para dejar salir nuevamente ese rencor de ver a la maravillosa vida, golpeada y masacrada por otra vida que no tenia el mas mismo respeto ni por si mismo. Su odio aumento.

Quería asesinar a Dabura con sus propias manos, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque un humano acabo con él, daba igual. Shin, estaba muerto, y no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera devolvérselo.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, y la frialdad lo consumió por completo haciendo que sus discusiones con Gowas crecieran considerablemente. Una tarde, después de preparar el té, iba de camino hasta el patio del templo y allí encontró a su maestro asesinado y frente a el, un humano…

Presionó los puños con fuerza, casi hasta lastimarse a si mismo ¡odiaba a los humanos y frente a sus ojos tenia uno! Pronto noto que este llevaba puesto su traje y también tenia un arcillo en su oreja izquierda. La presentación fue sencilla y en dos palabras el extraño humano dijo "Yo, soy tu" le mostro el anillo del tiempo y a su vez extendía la mano para entregarle el otro arcillo que le había sacado a su maestro. Tembló, todo dentro de él tembló y por un momento dudo en aceptar ese arcillo que felizmente el humano le entregaba. Pero lo hizo.

Ya estaba consumido por completo…. O eso creía.

―Voy a matar a ese Saiyajin― Dijo Black, sonando tan fuerte dentro de sus oídos que se vio obligado disipar la gigantesca nube de recuerdos en su cabeza, solo para mirar de manera furiosa a los ojos de su "yo humano"

De un momento a otro, Black le dio la espalda dispuesto a retirarse. Aun así, Zamasu lo siguió detrás diciendo: ―No lo hagas, deja que vaya… ― pero no le fue posible continuar. Un fuerte gruñido salió le da boca de Black al tiempo que volteaba bruscamente. Tomo por el cuello al aprendiz hasta la pared mas cercana y lo presiono tan fuerte como pudo, porque de todas formas no moriría, así lo quebrace…

― ¡No, no, no! ¡No dejare que esa bestia repugnante huya de aquí! ¡se ira y no volverá nunca mas! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡a donde va no hay nada y solo me hará perder el tiempo para ir a buscarlo y hacerlo pedazos en donde este! ¡Ya no me darás ordenes y yo hare lo que me plazca!

Con un nuevo golpe, Black soltó el cuello del aprendiz y se retiro cargado de un odio extremo que exigía ser liberado. Ya no le daría tiempo, el momento de matar a ese saiyajin estaba próximo a terminar.

Zamasu, aun sobándose el cuello, grito con dificultad ante la lejanía de Black: ― ¡No lo hagas, déjalo ir!

Continuara…


	16. Historia Pausada

Buenas tardes, se que abandone la historia hace un tiempo. Estoy enferma y ademas con mucho trabajo. hoy no vengo a publicar, tampoco sera mañana. Pero después de ver que me estaban plagiando la historia en wattpad me dieron ganas de comunicarme con todas esas personas lindas que siguieron esta historia y la anterior durante tanto tiempo.

La verdad es que no me esperaba encontrarme con que copiaran la historia, no me enoje, me sorprendió al ver que esta persona no fue capaz de aclarar que no era suya, nada de eso, ni siquiera se molesto en cambiar algún dialogo o algo, no, simplemente copio tal cual estaba, siendo ella incapaz de soltar algo de su cabeza para ponerle algo mas de emoción.

No me importa si mis historias son buenas o malas, si la lee mucha gente o poca, pero son mías y salieron de mi cabeza sea como sea.

próximamente estaré subiendo un capitulo, si es que el trabajo me deja. Por ahora entro solo a leer historias, que por cierto, aunque no comente, es increíble la cantidad de talentos que he leído.

Muchas gracias, como siempre a todas las personas bellas que se toman el tiempo de leer y sepan disculpar las molestias con este capitulo falso de conexión sagrada y el libro de Cristal pero necesitaba comentar esto que me ocurrió y a esa persona que copio mi historia, espero que al menos si quiere volver a hacerlo solicite un permiso.

Saludos y tengan muy buenos días/tardes/ Noches


End file.
